Thad and Rosebud: The Journey
by Trixie Black Lestrange
Summary: Tom and Ginny's son Thaddeus falls in love with a Mudblood. Will they stay together, or will their enemies be able to rip them apart? Was their relationship doomed from the start?
1. The Girl

Thad and Rosebud

"Where's Thad?" Horatio asked his brother-in-law Cedric. The boys were out swimming and Thad appeared to be missing. Cedric shrugged.

"Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" A shout drew their attention upward. Thad had swung out of a tree and was hurtling toward the water. Splash! Thad surfaced and hollered his triumph at the skies.

Silvanus, Thad's oldest brother, swam up behind him and dunked him, then swam away. Soon, nearly everyone had dunked each other.

The boys raced, and several of them tied in first. "That's just not fair," said Horatio, climbing out of the water and shaking water off himself.

"Why? You thought you'd win?" Jonathan (Elsie's husband) asked him.

"Perhaps," answered Horatio, picking up his towel. He began to dry himself off.

"Father," asked Thad, "may I walk down the river a little way?" Tom nodded to him, and Thad began to walk down river.

The river went down into a valley with steep sides. As Thad entered it, he smiled at the rushing water that churned against the rocks on the beach. Thad looked up, and a horrid sight met his eyes.

Up ahead of him, there was a tree that had fallen across the valley in a storm. Thad knew that the tree had been rotten and knew that the girl standing at the end of it could not safely cross it.

"Don't walk on the tree! It's rotten!" Thad shouted up at the girl. _How stupid can a person be?_

The girl looked behind her, then stepped out and began to cross the log. Thad, knowing what would happen, began to hurry down to where the log was.

Crack! The rotten tree gave way and the girl fell with a scream into the water. Thad dashed down to the water's edge and jumped in, his powerful strokes carrying him toward the girl. Suddenly, she went under, and Thad could not see her. He looked around wildly, but she was nowhere to be seen. _She's drowning_, he realized. _I must find her!_

She came up a few feet away from him and shouted for help. Thad swam toward her and caught her in his arms. She cried out in fear and flung her arms out; Thad had grabbed her from behind. He took her by the wrists, his knee under her to support her.

"Don't fight me," he told her as they bobbed up and down in the water, "I'm trying to help you."

The girl turned her head and looked at Thad. She turned her body and clung to her rescuer.

At that moment, Thad realized that the girl he was holding was only wearing a two-piece bathing suit! At the same moment, she realized that she was being held against the bare chest of her rescuer! The two grinned at each other and the girl blushed.

"Hold onto me so I can see about getting back to shore," Thad ordered her.

"Okay," answered the girl timidly. Annoyed by the girl's helplessness, Thad helped her to sit/lie on his back and hold on while he tried to swim to shore.

She clung to him tightly, feeling his powerful muscles working beneath her. After a moment, Thad stopped swimming, rolled over, and held the girl to himself tightly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"The current is too strong for me to get back to shore, so we will have to float downstream until we can get out of the river." Thad was irritated that he'd saved the girl from drowning but couldn't get out of the stupid river!

"I can't float either," murmured the girl.

Thad had an idea. "Let me float, and you hold onto me," he said, reluctantly deciding to go ahead with his idea. He lay back in the water, and the girl very shyly put her arm across his chest. Thad tried not to look annoyed with the girl as she looked down into his face.

"Thank you for helping me," said the girl. "I would have died if you hadn't come and helped me."

_Oh, marvelous_, Thaddeus Riddle thought to himself, y_ou are her hero now!_ He knew that he'd done something way out of the ordinary for someone of his class, and that he wouldn't hear the last of it for a long time. "Surely another would have helped you," said Thad, none of his embarrassment visible in his face.

She knew he was just saying that. _He's so handsome, _she thought. _His dark hair, his lean, muscular frame__—__Oh, if only he could be mine! In all the fairy tales, the hero marries the fair maiden he rescues. But I'm not in a fairy tale, and I'm in the wrong world._

Thad floated leisurely down the river, looking up at the clouds. He felt the girl's hand slide across his chest, but didn't think anything of it until she screamed, "Help! Don't let me drown! Oh, please!"

He sat up and saw her being taken away from him. He swam after her and caught her tightly. She clung to him, terrified, and began to cry. Thad was horrified, and had no idea what to do to help her. He disliked weepy girls, especially when they just happened to get all weepy on him.

His face expressionless, Thad tried to comfort the girl: "You will be all right, just hold onto me and I will swim for the shore again."

"I can't," said the girl weakly. "I'm too tired." She let her head drop onto Thad's shoulder.

A strange look flickered through Thad's eyes, but the exhausted girl did not see it. Thad hid his feelings well because of years of practice, but his mind was racing faster than the river water. _Oh, do __not__collapse on __my__shoulder! I have got to get out of this river; I do not know why I seem to do this kind of thing to myself all the time. I have got to take care of a helpless, Muggle-born girl, and I __do__not__want__her clinging onto me!_

Thad put his hand on her cheek and lifted her head. "Listen to me," he said, his voice sounding almost gentle. "I am going to float and hold you on top of me. Here." Thad pulled her on top of himself and showed her how to place her arms on his chest to keep her face out of the water.

"This is awkward," said the girl, looking rather uncomfortably down at Thad's bare chest. She could feel him very easily through her thin swimsuit, and she felt ashamed that she wasn't better covered.

"I know," agreed Thad, surprising himself, "but I don't want to lose you because I just spent so much energy trying to rescue you. And I think you could stand being close to me for a little if it meant your life would be spared."

The girl gave him a strange look, and he said nothing, occasionally putting his hands on her back and sides to reposition and balance her body.

After a few minutes, Thad towed the girl onto the shore and supported her up the beach. She looked around, then back at her rescuer and said, "Thank you for saving me."

Thad nodded dumbly. For the past few minutes he'd been thinking, _Oh, she's beautiful!_ Fighting those thoughts and feelings (because he knew what his father would say about them) didn't help him very much. Then he noticed who she was. "Swensen?" he gasped._It would be one of those Gryffindors...Oh, not Swensen, she hates me!_

"Riddle!" she cried, backing away from him. _Oh, snap, did I just wish he were mine? DID I JUST LIE ON TOP OF HIM?! I feel very unprotected right now!_

Thad put up his hands to calm her. _Did I just think I was her hero?_ "Calm down," he said softly, trying to control his emotional turmoil, "If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have saved you from the river."

Rosebud struggled to calm and not turn and run (or to turn and slap). "Why—what are you doing here? How did you—? I thought I told you to—"

"Shhhh," Thad told her. "Let me explain. I was swimming with my family (our home is further downstream), and I decided to walk up the river. Then I saw a girl, you, up on the tree bridge. I told you not to attempt a crossing, but you didn't listen."

The girl looked embarrassed, but Thad continued, "I knew what was going to happen so I ran down to the edge of the river and jumped in after you." Thad smiled slightly. "And here we are."

Rosebud looked at the Riddle boy warily. "And what now?"

"Perhaps we should walk downstream to my house so that we can dress properly to be in public," Thad replied.

She stared at him. "I am not going to your house!" she snapped.

Thad raised an eyebrow at her. "It's safe," he told her. "My mother and sisters are very kind."

Rosebud just looked at him. "And what about your brothers? And your father? Are they so 'kind'? What about Dirk?" she spat.

Thad frowned angrily, and Rosebud stepped back, realizing she should have left that out. "They will not hurt you," Thad told her. He then added, "but you must allow me to do the talking when we get there. I'll see if one of my sisters will lend you a robe so we can be decent when I take you home."

Thad walked off, not waiting for a reply, and Rosebud sighed. _Did I even say I would go? These Riddles! Well, I hope he knows what he's talking about._

On the other hand, Thad was thinking that he needed to get away from the Swensen girl as soon as he could. He found himself wanting to become her friend and to get to know her better. He also realized that he had another kind of interest in her. _She's so beautiful! And isn't that just perfect? Of course the one girl I find absolutely __amazing__would be a Gryffindor who's really close to James Potter II!_

_Come to think of it, Swensen is the one who usually calms her friends when they're arguing with me. I don't even remember if she's ever become very angry with me before. Perhaps she's just acting on what she's heard! Whatever the case, she's still following me._

He was quite pleased with himself, and turned to look at her. Her face turned red: she was embarrassed at being caught staring at him. She had been following him reluctantly, but became intrigued with watching Thad walk ahead of her. When he turned to look at her, she blushed deeply because she'd been thinking about how good-looking he was!

Rosebud remembered how Riddle had saved James, Vi, and her—and perhaps all the Gryffindors—from Dirk Riddle's stupid serpent-familiar thing. _He is a decent boy,_ Rosebud thought to herself. _He's different: he's not as cold or distant as the rest of his family. But he's still a Riddle, and still Slytherin, and still annoying, and still really, really weird..._

"So," asked Thad, breaking into her thoughts, "what brought you down here?"

She hurried forward to walk just behind him, and replied, "I was with some friends, and when I went to cross the bridge, I just fell in. We went for a walk, and we were kind of exploring the woods along the river. We ended up following the river along, though."

"Potter and Kensington?"

Rosebud frowned at him. "James and Vi," she corrected him.

He laughed, and she grinned. "Well, you see, Swensen," he told her, "I must know them by their surnames, and not their first names. It's just the way it's done."

"So rigid," sighed Rosebud. "All you Slytherins—especially you Riddles—are so set on old-fashioned, nonsensical traditions."

"Many traditions are good," Thad said calmly.

"Not all of them," snapped Rosebud suddenly, surprising Thad. "Your kind has the stupidest ever: the blood-purity tradition!"

Thad stiffened, then turned and seized the girl by her arms. She instantly pulled back, but he maintained his grip on her. "Are you insinuating," he hissed, "that I am an extremist?" Her eyes widened in fright, and she realized that she probably should have kept her mouth shut. "Because I am not!" Thad finished, looking down into her eyes.

Rosebud stared at him, then gasped, still frightened, "How's that true? You're a Riddle!" _Way to go, Swensen,_ she thought to herself as Thad glared down at her. _Just dig yourself a great big hole so that Riddle can bury you. You know, he did save your life at school last year._

Suddenly, Thad's mask of irritation became an ironic grin. "And you're prejudiced against us?" he asked her teasingly. "My, how you have been brought up by those Gryffindors! No, don't be insulted. I didn't mean it that way."

Her face broke into a smile and she said, "Sorry. I guess I have been poisoned by the beliefs of my friends without realizing it."

He released her, and they continued walking, Thad telling her, "It doesn't matter what or who you are. You are still a life worth saving."

Rosebud stared at him, trying to decide if he had an ulterior motive for saying that, before looking away. She shivered with cold as they were walking and Thad noticed. He stopped and said, "Come here, Ms. Swensen."

"But-" she hesitated, feeling awkward again and not knowing what Thad was up to.

"Come here." His words were calm, but there was a quiet order hidden in them. "And don't kick me, because I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, she came to him, a sheepish grin on her face; he put his arms around her carefully. He held her close to himself to warm her, and stroked her back with his hands. She put her arms around him very shyly and they stood there quietly together.

"Thad," she said, looking up at him, "why are you so kind to me?" She was in awe of him: she had always been told by her fellow Gryffindors that the Riddles were meant to be shunned and feared. She knew everyone thought they were messed up, just like the Malfoys had been.

"I don't know," Thad replied honestly. _Maybe because you're beautiful?_ "Because of what I put you through last year, perhaps."

She smiled. "It wasn't all your doing, believe me," she told him. "Practically none of it was, actually. I—I was worried that you'd be angry that I nearly got you expelled, and then kicked you—yes, James told me about it."

Thad frowned a little, then a smile touched his face. "I'd never be angry. I already told you that you saved me—although your kicking me really did hurt!"

"You had to take your OWLs in a cast!" giggled Rosebud. "Oh, I shouldn't be laughing. Sorry."

With a slight sigh, Thad answered, "No, it's fine. It is rather amusing, I suppose."

"Ah, can I ask you why you kill—uh, destroyed Ophicus when there must have been a hundred ways for you to stop him?" Rosebud suddenly asked. She blushed, and muttered, "You don't have to answer that."

"Ophicus would not stop trying to attack no matter what I said," Thad replied, after getting over his surprise at Rosebud's asking, "so I gave him a choice: either guard Potter from getting help, or go after you." Thad shook his head in disgust. "He went after you, and I was so angry with him already that I killed him."

Rosebud frowned. "And you killed him when you could have blasted him away, or stupefied him, or—"

"Listen to me, Swensen," Thad said coldly. "Ophicus – was – going – to – kill – you! And when I, who was accused of trying to torture you earlier in the year, heard him hissing, '_Mudblood, Mudblood_' as he slithered toward you (especially when I had insulted you the very same way), it infuriated me to the point where I – killed – him! All right?" He sullenly stared over her head at something behind her.

She looked up at his angry face in shock, not having realized what had really happened before. "You killed him because he called me—" Rosebud's voice trailed off, and she pressed her face into his bare chest, hugging him to herself.

"And that you had better not repeat to anyone, especially Potter," Thad interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course not," Rosebud said in a hurry. She looked up to see him frowning down at her. An idea sprang up in her, and she stood on her tiptoes, softly pressing her lips to his.

She felt him stiffen against her and move to push her away. _Please let him respond,_ Rosebud thought to herself, stepping back before Thad could push her away. He stared at her in a mixture of disbelief, hurt, and a strange longing.

"Swensen," he whispered, and Rosebud gasped, realizing that she'd just snogged Tom Riddle's favourite son, "Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Oh—"

Thad shook his head. "Swensen, you have no idea what everyone I know would say to me."

"I know perfectly well what they would say," Rosebud answered quietly. "And—I didn't mean to get you in trouble if you do. I just—" And she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her lips across his again.

Slowly, Thad pulled her closer and returned her second kiss with a little movement of his head. She ran her hands through his wavy black locks, preparing to kiss him again. Thad surprised her by kissing her first, before she could move.

He leaned back and watched her closely as she looked at him, blushed deeply, then buried her face in his chest, clinging to him. _I have never felt this way about anyone else,_ Thad thought in shock. _Father is going to kill me! Well, he does not have__to know, and I will not tell him. I can't believe this Rosebud girl was forward enough to actually kiss__a Riddle, and I can't believe that one gentle touch from her was enough to make me respond to her in such a—_well, there was no other word for it—_passionate manner._

"Well, Rosebud Swensen," he told her with a small smile, "you just shared my first kiss."

She seemed surprised, and answered, "And you mine, Thad."

"It was an honour," Thad said, mentally lecturing himself about leaving Muggle-borns alone. He knew he wouldn't, and he was perfectly all right with that. "Ah. We should go on to my home then, to gather some decent clothes and make ourselves presentable."

Soon they came to the place where Thad had gone swimming with his father and brothers. He pointed it out to her and handed her his towel. "I have not used it," he said. "Dry yourself off as good as you can, and dry your hair as much as you can. Then I will take you to meet my family."

Rosebud took the towel gratefully and dried her hair very quickly. She then concealed herself in the towel, and Thad took her into the house.


	2. In her own den

"Thaddeus Riddle!" gasped his mother Ginny.

Thad, bare from the waist up, stood in the doorway of the living room with a young girl next to him. She was dressed, but just barely (Thad's towel was wrapped around her body). Shyly, she looked at Thad's family.

"Mother, this is Rosebud Swensen," said Thad. "She fell through the rotten tree bridge, and-"

"He saved my life," interrupted Rosebud quietly, even though Thad had told her to let him do the talking. "I can't swim."

Thad looked at the girl protectively. "Would one of you girls lend her a robe so I could take her home?" Thad asked his sisters.

Antigone stood, handing her son to Ginny, and said, "Certainly. Come with me—Rosebud, wasn't it?"

"Yes," answered Rosebud shyly. She followed Antigone upstairs to her and Cedric's room.

Antigone looked in the closet for a robe. "Here, Rosebud, try this. I wore it before I got pregnant."

Rosebud looked at Antigone strangely. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen. My name is Antigone, by the way."

"You were the Head Girl last year!" exclaimed Rosebud.

Antigone nodded. "Now I'll leave so you can dress."

* * *

Horatio laughed at Thad. "You'd better go get dressed so you can take your friend home, Lover Boy!"

"You think I'm a Lover Boy? Your wife just had a baby!" Thad started up the stairs. "Lover Boy yourself!"

"Burn!" chorused Saelia and Ashley (two of Thad's sisters).

Titus (Horatio's brother-in-law) grinned at Thad. Dirk (Ashley's twin) scowled at his older brother, and Brenda quietly placed a restraining hand on his hand.

* * *

"You waited for me?" said Rosebud, coming out of Antigone's room.

"Yes, I did," answered Antigone. "Do you like the robe?"

Rosebud nodded. "Oh, yes. It's fancier than any other robe I've worn. Of course, I only wear robes at school. Thank you for lending this one to me."

"You're welcome. Now come; Thad is waiting to take you home," answered Antigone.

Rosebud followed Antigone downstairs to where Thad was waiting with his family. When Thad saw Rosebud, he stood and held out his hand to her.

She took his hand and he led her outside. "Why the cloak?" she asked him. "It's summer time."

"It is James Potter II's invisibility cloak," answered Thad.

Rosebud gasped in horror. "You stole it from him?" she gasped. "Thad, if James finds out, he will not be a happy camper."

Thad raised an eyebrow at Rosebud's figure of speech and calmly stated, "Dear Rosebud [he actually meant that part], Potter is never going to be pleased with my actions as we see things very differently, have been brought up differently, and are completely opposed to each other." A smile seemed to touch his lips for an instant before he added, "If it makes you feel any better, the twins, Dirk and Ashley, took it from Potter's dorm room in the middle of the night. They wished to avoid the professors. And I'm not going to keep the cloak for a long time. I might even give it back today."

Thad's dark eyes bored into Rosebud's soft brown eyes. "All right," she said quietly. She couldn't shake the longing she had to feel Thad's touch again. Fighting down her feelings, she looked at the ground.

The sixteen-year-old boy knew what Rosebud was feeling: he could read her quite easily. He knew that if he so much as hugged her in view of Horror House that he'd be in trouble up to his ears, so he refrained from displaying any emotion and told Rosebud, "It's good we have the cloak, because it would be better for most of the ones in your world not to see us like this. Now then-"

Thad pushed off with his toes, and Rosebud saw him hovering in the air. He leaned forward and told her, "Get on, and put the cloak over us."

Thad hid his disgusted expression, but nearly smiled as he felt Rosebud put her hands on his shoulders and slide her legs across his back, sitting awkwardly there. She spread out the cloak so it would cover both of them. He instructed her a little bit more, and she leaned forward, sliding her hands around him and running them along his chest to hold herself steady. Clinging to him tightly, she could feel his long, strong body through his robes. Rosebud pressed her face against Thad's back, and hugged him to herself.

Just as they were about to leave, Dirk and Brenda came around the corner.

"They're not here!" muttered Dirk angrily. "They must have gone already."

"Why did you want to see them? Are there not pureblooded girls out there for you, Dirk?" Brenda asked. "Why the interest in her?"

"Brenda!" scolded Dirk, and Brenda jumped away from him quickly, feeling his anger. "I do not care for her, and I wouldn't even war with my brother over her. He does like her, and if this continues..." and Dirk muttered some unintelligible before adding, "He's changing, Brenda. How could he bring her to our house? Everyone in the family knows that she was the one who caused all the problems last year at school! Honestly, Mudbloods are so inexcusably stupid..."

"Dirk," Brenda said quietly, "You shouldn't hate them."

Dirk stared angrily at Brenda and reached for his wand, but thought better of it. "Sometimes I wish you had never come to me," he snapped at her. "None of this would have happened."

Brenda said nothing, and Thad could feel Rosebud's heart pounding as she worried about the two. He took off and Rosebud clung to him tightly. "I'm sorry about them," he said softly, "I didn't know they would say such things." He supposed he was annoyed with his brother and sister because Rosebud was special, and he did not want them to hurt her.

"It's all right, Thad," murmured Rosebud. "I'm used to those comments at school." Then she changed the subject. "Will you teach me to swim?" she asked him.

"Perhaps we can meet sometime," said Thad, his face slowly breaking into a grin, "on one condition."

Rosebud put her mouth next to his ear and asked, "What?"

"That you wear something more modest—like a one-piece bathing suit," answered Thad with a laugh. "It would make you more accepted at our house."

"All right," said Rosebud quietly. "When shall we meet?"

Thad thought about it a moment, then said, "Friday. I'll come pick you up."

"Okay."

As they were flying along, Thad moved a certain way too quickly and Rosebud nearly fell off. "What are you doing?" she asked anxiously.

"My back hurts," Thad answered. "If I turn over slowly, can you climb onto the other side of me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, here we go." Thad began to turn and Rosebud moved carefully till they were face-to-face. He put his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Good job," he said. She blushed and put her cheek against his, her chest pressed against his, her body warm on his.

"Are you getting comfortable?" Thad teased.

When she raised her head, she looked down at him, her face just above his. She was startled at the intense look in his eyes.

"Ms. Swensen," he said quietly, "I don't think it would be fair for me to leave without telling you that I care for you."

Thad pulled her head down so he could kiss her again; then he held her tightly. When he stopped kissing her, they noticed that they had crossed over the line between the worlds. Rosebud directed Thad to her house and they landed in the front yard.

* * *

When they took off the cloak, another girl came running out of the house and hurried to Rosebud, hugging her tightly. "I thought you'd drowned!" gasped the girl.

"No, I'm fine, Violet," said Rosebud.

"You look strange," replied Violet, stepping back and examining her friend.

Rosebud smiled. "I'm wearing a robe and you're wearing jeans and a shirt. Of course I look strange!"

Violet finally noticed Thad and whispered to Rosebud, "Why is he here? Do you have any idea of what he might do?"

"Of course!" Rosebud replied, slightly annoyed. "We've only gone to school with him for how long? And don't be so pessimistic." She smiled inwardly, thinking about what Vi's response would be to her snogging Thad. She was not going to tell Vi about that any time soon. "Thad, would you like to come in and have some lemonade with us?" she asked him, making Vi gape at her.

Thad seemed to think about it, and said, "I probably shouldn't. Sorry."

Vi looked at Thad warily, trying to decide if he was up to something or not. She did not trust the Riddle boy, and did not want her friend Rosebud near him. "Fine," Vi said cheerily. Putting her arm around Rosebud's waist, she said, "Come on, let's go in. James and I came over here soon after you had gone onto the tree bridge."

Rosebud looked at Thad, who stared into her eyes, looking through her feelings. Rosebud was horrified, and turned away quickly, gasping and pulling away from Vi's arm. Thad had looked into her mind to see her true feelings, and Rosebud felt dirty. She looked up at him a moment later, but he was quiet, not trying to read her anymore.

"Thad," she whispered, "don't ever do that again. Please. If you want to know what I'm thinking, then ask me. Don't—don't do that to me, please."

He nodded, inwardly smirking at Vi's confused expression. Thad had indeed looked into Rosebud's mind, searching for information about her home, family, and friends. He'd been surprised to realize that he himself was foremost in her mind. "I'm—sorry," he told her, inclining his head to show he meant it. _I just needed to know._

Rosebud nodded, and the tall, dark-haired boy turned to leave, his robe swirling around him. Rosebud suddenly felt a sense of loss as she watched Thad prepare to go to his home. _He is so distant!_ she thought to herself, _but he set aside his formalities just for me a few minutes ago! No, he must not leave!_

She hurried forward to Thad's side, just as he was going to take off and fly back to Horror House. She reached out and caught hold of his hand, pressing her face against his arm. "Thad," she whispered, "don't go; I don't mind your being here at all! I couldn't care less what Vi thinks of you, and don't mind James Potter's presence; he's only here with Vi. Please come have lemonade with us."

Thad pulled his arm away from Rosebud and stepped toward her house, watching her. "All right," he said quietly, a slight smile playing around his lips. "Lead on, Lady Swensen."

Rosebud laughed quietly, then led Thad and Violet into the house. Once inside, Thad saw James Potter II sitting at the kitchen table. When James saw Thad, he stood and glared at him. "What are you doing here, Riddle? You leave Rosebud and Vi alone—or did you come to stalk me?"

Thad's blank expression did not change. "Don't flatter yourself." James's face turned red, and he began to storm toward Thad. "Let's not lose our tempers, Potter," Thad said smoothly. "I simply brought Ms. Swensen home: that is all."

"I invited him to come in for a bit," Rosebud told James and Vi. "Now, Vi, please sit down with James. Thad, you sit over here, opposite from them." Thad gave Rosebud a secret smile that neither James nor Vi saw. He sat down quietly, watching James carefully. Knowing that Thad and James intently disliked each other, Rosebud hurried with the lemonade.

When she sat down beside Thad, she told James, "To answer your question, Thad saved my life when the tree broke and I fell into the river. We went to his house first to get dressed properly; then we came back here." Rosebud turned back to Thad. "Just to explain a little, James is here because he came with Vi. The two of them are special friends. They were on the bank of the river with me when I tried to walk on the rotten tree."

"What did they do when you fell in?" asked Thad. "Dance in glee? They didn't come help you, that's for certain!" Thad was annoyed with the two for not helping Rosebud out of the river. They hadn't even shown themselves, or called for help!

James's eyes flashed. "I don't take pleasure in placing my friends in great peril, Riddle. I'm not a Lestrange!"

Thad raised an eyebrow and said in amusement, "Did I call you a Lestrange?"

James looked aggravated, and was about to reply angrily when Rosebud waved her hands between the boys. "Ay-ay-ay-HEY, stop fuming, James! What did you two do when I fell in?" asked Rosebud, turning to James and Vi.

Vi blushed. "We—we though there was nothing we could do," she said.

"Can't you swim?" Thad asked James. "Why didn't you even try—!"

"I'm not trained in life-saving," said James coldly.

Rosebud asked, "Thad, are you trained in life-saving?"

"Well, yes," answered Thad. "But it didn't come from training; it came from games that my brothers and I used to play in the water."

Rosebud smiled at Thad. Then her mother came in. "Oh, Rosebud, you're home now! Your friends told me that you had gotten separated from them," said she, worried. Then she smiled warmly, noticing Thad. "And who is this?"

"I'm Thaddeus Riddle," he answered, holding out his hand to Mrs. Swensen.

"Mummy," said Rosebud, "I fell in the river and nearly drowned, but Thad saved me!"

Rosebud's mother came around the table and put her arms around her daughter. "My poor little Rosebud," murmured Mrs. Swensen, "I'm so sorry you fell into the river!" She put her hand on Thad's shoulder. "Thank you for helping my daughter."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swensen," answered Thad. He noticed that James and Vi had rolled their eyes when Mrs. Swensen had said, "My poor little Rosebud." Rosebud's mother did, in fact, remind him of his own loving, caring mother.

Mrs. Swensen put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and asked Thad, "Where are you from, Thad?"

James and Vi started snickering to each other and Thad fixed them with a cold glance. He turned back to Rosebud's mother and replied, "I'm from—oh, snap. My family's house is hidden so no one can find it, but I'm from Rosebud's school."

Rosebud's mother looked surprised, but slightly curious. "Oh, you're one of _those_! Then why haven't I heard of you? Rosebud's never said anything about you before."

Blushing, Rosebud said, "Mum, Thad's a pureblood. He's not like us, and we're not close to his group at school."

Vi glared at Thad. "He's from a no-good family that thinks they're just the best thing that ever happened to their world. And at school, he's an uppity prat: he's a Slytherin, and you know about that—we told you all about _them_."

Mrs. Swensen looked at Thad cautiously, and he nearly laughed out loud although he was smoldering inside at Vi's comments. "I will remember this, Kensington," he said to Vi, "and we're not really all that bad, Mrs. Swensen."

"Well, you saved my daughter," said Mrs. Swensen (and shocked Thad by hugging him). Thad's face turned red and James and Vi started laughing again. "You must not be so bad if she was in your world, you knew what she was, and you saved her life! Thank you, Thad."

James whispered to Vi and they left the room.

Mrs. Swensen sat down beside Rosebud and said, "So how did you fall into the river?"

"I was up by the end of the tree when James asked me if I thought we could cross it," said Rosebud. "I told him no; it wasn't safe. He wouldn't listen, and dared me to cross. I took the dare and fell in." She grinned.

"He dared you?" asked Thad sharply. Rosebud nodded. "I'm going to go talk to him," Thad told her. "Excuse me, please." _This only goes to show how dense Potter is._

* * *

"Potter!" Thad found him in the backyard. "You dared Rosebud to cross the rotten tree bridge," Thad accused him.

"I didn't know—" James began.

Thad watched him coldly. "Even after she warned you it was rotten! Why did you still dare her to try it? You don't do that to your friends; you apply that prank to your enemies."

Thaddeus was still smoldering, and he didn't even care to hide it. "Why would you do that with a warning about the tree's insecurity, and the knowledge that Rosebud can't swim? Were you trying to kill her, Potter?" he demanded angrily.

"Of course not, Riddle," stammered James in shock. "But why would you care one bit about her?"

Trying to keep a hold on his temper, Thad snapped, "Because she's human! And she acts human, unlike some people I know! I am exasperated with your stupidity, Potter; you almost killed your girlfriend's best friend. And just because I'm a Slytherin, and just because I'm a Riddle don't mean that I don't care about others!"

James was shocked, and Vi held his arm tightly. "I didn't mean for her to—"

"Here." Thad dangled the invisibility cloak in front of James's face.

James reached for the cloak. "Where did you—"

Thad held it away from him. "My sister-in-law had it; she got it from Dirk and Ashley, and they borrowed it from you," explained Thad. "Here. I have to go now."

As Thad walked away from James and Vi, James managed to say to Vi, "I've never seen him show emotion before! I've barely even seen him become angry!"

"Don't trust him," said Vi. "He's probably putting it on, like he does everything else.

* * *

Thad went into the dining room and said, "Mrs. Swensen, thank you for allowing me in your home for a few minutes. I need to leave now. Ms. Swensen, if you would-."

She stood and accompanied him to the door, walking out into the front yard. "Goodbye, Thad," she said quietly.

He turned to her and smiled slightly. "Goodbye," he answered, then turned to leave, listening carefully to her.

Rosebud sighed, thinking, _I wish he wouldn't just walk away. I wish he'd__—__I don't know__—__come back and hug me at least. He saved my life!_ She turned to go back into her house.

Thad heard Rosebud's sigh, and knew what she was thinking. Her body language had told him that she wanted a more emotional goodbye. _I'm not one for emotion_, Thad thought to himself. _Why would she think that's possible with me?_

He knew that he liked her, but he kept trying to convince himself otherwise. Almost automatically, he turned around, stepped forward, and took Rosebud by the arm, pulling her shoulder into his chest. His arm slipped around her back, and he squeezed her to himself gently before putting his other arm around her and straightening her against himself, hugging her against his chest.

Rosebud pressed her face against Thad's robe and slipped her arms around him, holding to him tightly. He settled both hands on the small of her back and looked down at her, waiting for her to raise her head to receive his kiss. She was quiet for a time, however, so Thad leaned down to her, kissing her along her cheekbone until she lifted her face.

"Ah, there you are," he murmured to her, moving his lips to hers. She blushed and returned his kiss willingly. When he drew back, he smiled at her happily. "Goodbye—Rosebud. Don't worry about James: I can deal with him."

Rosebud laughed and nodded, then stepped back. "I believe you could handle anything that comes your way, Thad," she said with a slight smile. She was remembering how Thad had saved James's life when he'd been attacked by a serpent.

Thad nodded, then took her hands in his. "You will meet me on Friday, won't you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Thad. I'll be waiting for you," said Rosebud. Thad leaned forward and snatched one last kiss from her lips before leaving the house.

When Rosebud went back inside, her mother smiled at her knowingly. "Did he kiss you?" she asked teasingly.

Blushing, Rosebud nodded. "But please don't tell James and Vi, Mum; they'd be angry because of their differences," she requested.

Mrs. Swensen agreed, and called James and Vi back in from the outside.

* * *

"Yes, Mum, I had lemonade at Rosebud's house," Thad repeated to his mother Ginny. "And she's coming to our house on Friday, so I can teach her how to swim."

"Thaddeus," said Tom, "we are going somewhere that day. Are you going to be here alone?"

Thad shrugged. "Rosebud will be here for a while. Father—I told her that I would teach her to swim and I must keep my word."

Titus, watching with sparkling eyes, wisely kept his mouth shut. Dirk wasn't so wise. "Mudbloods are your greatest weakness, aren't they?" taunted Dirk.

Thad glared at his brother. "Do you want to be very seriously injured, Dirk? Then keep it up, for that's what got your familiar killed." Dirk looked furious, and yet sad, too. Thad stormed upstairs to his room and sat in the window seat, looking out the window. But all he thought about was Rosebud Swensen.


	3. Discovery

On Friday, Thad brought Rosebud from her house to his as planned. This time, Rosebud was wearing a shirt and jeans. "My bathing suit is underneath," she explained to him, "and I did as you asked—it's a one-piece."

Thad laughed. "Thank you."

They appeared before the rest of the family and Tom told Thad, "Behave yourself, and don't get into any trouble."

Thad nodded, his mask in place again. His family left, and he and Rosebud went to separate rooms to change. When Rosebud came downstairs, Thad was waiting for her. He nodded at her, then tossed her a towel. "Let's go," he said.

She followed him down to the swimming place, where he put his towel on a bush. "Stick your towel there," said Thad.

He walked down into the water to get himself all wet. He swam over to a large rock, climbed on it, then back flipped into the water. Quickly, he warmed up, then called, "Come down to me, Rosebud. You need to get all wet."

Rosebud carefully went down to him, but wouldn't go into the deep water with him. "Are you still touching the bottom?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay. I want you to come to me," said Thad, coming up a little. He was happy to be alone with Rosebud just outside his own home. _She's amazing! She's not afraid of me, and she's beautiful!_

Rosebud jumped down into Thad's arms. She yelped with shock as the water made her feel cold. Thad laughed and held her close, her arms around his neck.

Soon, he held her away and said, "Remember how I floated? I'm going to teach you to float in case you can't swim sometime," he told her. "Lie back—I'll hold you, Rosebud—and try to relax. I've found that keeping my ears underwater helps. Good job! Now let me take my hands away..."

Rosebud began to float, but then she began to sink. Thad caught her and held her close. "You almost had it," he told her, his eyes lit up in excitement. "Try again?" She nodded, grinning.

This time, she succeeded and floated around, smiling broadly. "Now," he said, "try to make yourself go in a certain direction with your hands."

Rosebud sat up. "What did you say?" she asked.

Thad looked at her in shock. "Come here," he said.

She came to him through the water and Thad shook his head at her. "What?" she asked him.

"Rosebud, you were swimming!" Thad exclaimed. "Rosebud, you are swimming!"

Rosebud looked confused for a minute, then blushed. Thad could not get over his surprise. "You're a natural!"

"Oh, Thad," said Rosebud, "I am not."

"Let me show you a couple things (just minor ones)," said Thad.

She mastered them quickly, and Thad showed her how to dive off the large rock. Grinning, Rosebud climbed onto the rock. She poised on the rock for a moment, then cleanly dived off it.

"Wonderful, Rosebud!" said Thad. "That was beautifully smooth!" He was proud of her for learning so quickly.

"Thank you," laughed Rosebud. They played in the water together for a while, then got out and began to dry off.

"Can you stay for lunch?" he asked her, trying not to appear too eager.

"I don't know," said Rosebud thoughtfully. "Let me change my clothes and I'll see." Rosebud hurried upstairs to change. She fished the cell phone her mother let her borrow out of her jeans pocket and called her house.

_"__Mummy,"_ said Rosebud excitedly, _"__I can swim, float, and dive now! Thad already taught me how!"_

_"__Good for you,"_ Mrs. Swensen told her daughter. _"__Are you coming home now?"_

_"__Well, Thad invited me to stay for lunch, Mum,"_ said Rosebud. _"__May I stay?"_

Mrs. Swensen smiled to herself. _"__Yes, but be good. I love you."_

_"__I love you too, Mum. Goodbye, and thank you."_ Rosebud hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

She hurried downstairs to Thad. "I can stay," she told him, "Mummy gave me permission."

Thad smiled at her, quite pleased. "Sit down at the table, Rosebud. Lunch is on!" He brought over their sandwiches and sat down opposite her.

"Thank you, Thad," Rosebud told him. "Say, would you tell me about your family? I've only heard what James has said, but he's prejudiced."

He nodded at her. "My father is Tom Riddle. He married my mother twenty-five years ago. My mother's name is Ginny Weasley, but she's really Estella Parkington. I'm sure that Potter's told you about her." Rosebud nodded.

"Silvanus is the oldest child in the family; he is nearly twenty-five. Silvanus married a Lola Whipple, and they have four-year-old twins and a ten-month old baby (Joshua, Justice, and Trescian).

"Elsie is the oldest girl; she's nearly twenty-three. She married Jonathan Krum, and they have four children: Kitten, 5; Kyle, 4; Lydia, 2; and Timothy, one month old.

"Matthew and James and Jonathan are not married. Matthew is twenty-one; James and Jonathan are both twenty." Thad grinned.

"My family is large," he said. "My mother is a very productive woman." His mouth twisted into a grin.

Rosebud laughed. "So, who came next?" she asked.

"Horatio did. He is not quite nineteen, but he has a wife named Thisbe Marie Ackerman. They have a one-month old son named Jerry. The interesting thing about them is that they've sort of adopted all of Thisbe's brothers and sisters: Titus, Brenda, Tony and Terry, Tara, and Madelyn (she's only a year old).

Rosebud frowned at the thought of Horatio. "I don't like him," she said plainly.

Thad snorted. "Well, he's not really a Riddle," Thad told her, and proceeded to explain. "He's also somewhat abusive, as you probably know."

"Hah," said Rosebud. "I cannot believe that he's a Lestrange."

"He's insane enough," Thad snapped, then sighed. "Didn't mean to snap at you. I don't get along with Horatio very well anymore. I hate the way he treats Thisbe, and—Salazar, Rosebud, don't repeat this to anyone. Even Horatio doesn't yet know that he's not a Riddle."

He sighed again, then continued. "Next was Antigone. She just turned eighteen, and is married to Cedric Diggory II. They have twin one month old boys: Cedric III and Donovan. It was rumored before the twins were born that they might be mentally slow, but no symptoms have appeared in either of them.

"I came after Antigone," Thad said. "I'm sixteen, and I'm a Serpent-killer.

"Saelia was after me. She will turn fourteen on Horatio's birthday, September first. Saelia is quite shy at home―but at school she's not!

"Dirk and Ashley were born on Antigone's birthday. They are thirteen now, and have become very different from each other. I'm worried about Dirk, actually. He's so cold, and almost evil now, since I destroyed his familiar. Ashley is sweet, but very protective of her family and whatever she holds dear.

"Arianna is seven; I love teasing her because she'll try to act like Mother and say, 'Thaddeus Riddle, give it to me!' or 'Stop that!' She is a lot of fun.

"Nathenius was next, but we just call him Nathan. He is six." Thad grinned. "I told you our family is large."

"Is that all?" asked Rosebud.

Thad shook his head. "Marianna is another sister; she's five. Father refused to name his daughter after his mother-in-law Molly, so Mother convinced him to let Marianna's name begin with an _m_."

He continued, "Julius is the youngest boy; he's four. The youngest child in the family is not born yet."

"Oh!" said Rosebud. "I didn't know; I must be half-blind."

"No, you're not," said Thad, standing to put his plate away, "I know you're not blind, Rosebud." She followed his lead, washing her plate. "Here, Rosebud," Thad added, "you dry your plate first."

"Thank you, Thad," said the girl quietly.

After the plates were dried, Thad said, "Hand them to me so I can put them away."

Rosebud handed him the first one, stepping closer. When Thad turned back to get the other one, he nearly collided with her. Thad grinned slyly and Rosebud blushed. He shut the cupboard, then turned to Rosebud and took her into his arms.

"Rosebud," he murmured to her, "I have strong feelings for you." He kissed her lovingly over and over, pressing her back against the counter.

"Thad." Rosebud put her hand on his chest to stop him, and he stepped back, letting her move away from the counter. Shyly, she whispered, "I-I have strong feelings for you, Thad."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Tom and Horatio came in (this was the time that Tom and Ginny were to tell Horatio of his real heritage). When Thad drew back from Rosebud, he kept his arms around her protectively, holding her to himself. _Oh no!_ thought Thad in horror. _How could I have missed my family coming home? Now Father is going to be hostile to Rosebud! I've put her in danger!_

Frightened, Rosebud clung to Thad tightly, staring at the two other dark-haired persons in the room. She noted, rather pleased, that the younger one still looked shocked. The other stepped forward, and Rosebud supposed it was Thad's father, Tom.

Tom looked furious. "Thaddeus," he said coldly, "take her home quickly, then come back. I want to talk to you."

Thad took Rosebud out the front door as the rest of his family came in, giving him strange looks. Dirk noticed Rosebud's pale face and whispered something to his twin, then sneered, "Hey, Swensen, what happened to you? Did my brother hurt you?"

A strangled cry came from Rosebud's throat and she stumbled, tears blurring her vision. Dirk laughed, and added, "I see that it's the truth. Oh, Mum, what the—!" Ginny had hexed Dirk without a second thought and left him lying on the ground.

Thad put his arm around Rosebud and glared down at Dirk. "Leave her alone, Dirk. She is none of your concern! You know I wouldn't do something like that!"

Dirk did not reply, but remained on the ground until Ginny released him from the hex and ordered him into the house. Rosebud stumbled again as she and Thad moved away from the house, and he whispered, "It's all right, Rosebud, my little Blossom. I know that you're hurt and somewhat afraid, but it is going to be fine. Yes, it's okay. Shhhh, little Rosebud."

He murmured more comforting words to her as they took off from the front yard of Horror House and headed to Rosebud's house. Thad was shaking in anger, but was hiding it from Rosebud so he wouldn't upset her more. The injustice done her from both his father and Dirk made him absolutely furious with them and protective of Rosebud.

Rosebud clung tightly to Thad when they landed in her front yard. "Thad," she asked tremulously, grasping the front of his robes and looking up into his eyes, "is your father angry with us because I'm a—a Mudblood?"

Thad sighed dejectedly and cuddled Rosebud against his chest. "Most likely, Rosebud," he said gently. His eyes grew angry, and he added, "If you were Bethany Lestrange, Father could care less if I snogged you to death in our kitchen!"

"That – is – insulting!" shouted Rosebud before bursting into tears again. "Oh, Thad!" she wept, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The girl hid her face on Thad's chest, crying hard.

"I don't blame you, Rosebud," Thad told her, "but listen to me." She looked up hopefully. "I care for you, my little Blossom. Father cannot keep me from caring about you. I will not let Father control me; you are a part of me—part of my everyday thought. I think—I think I love you."

Rosebud blushed through her tears and whispered, "I—I feel the same way, Thad!"

Thad smiled at her, then kissed her goodbye and said, "I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Thad-y," whispered Rosebud, "and good luck with your father." Thad grimaced.

* * *

"Thaddeus, do not keep company with that girl," Tom ordered his son. "I don't want you to become attached to her."

"Why not?" Thad asked his father, although he knew exactly why, and also that Tom Riddle wasn't going to tell Thad the whole truth.

Tom frowned at his son. "She is not of our blood, and I don't want her to end up in our family."

Thad sighed. "I know," said he, "but she is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and there's no one in our world like Ms. Rosebud Swensen." Thad turned away from his father and went to his room.

Thad lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Father will not change my opinion of Rosebud.I can't let her go,_ he thought, _I want her too much, and I care for her too much for that._

* * *

Thad became quiet at home; he seemed quite unhappy to his family. He didn't tease his little sisters anymore; in fact, he'd let them cuddle up to him while he read them stories. That was indeed unusual, because he'd always been averse to shows of affection from everyone. Rosebud had indeed opened Thad up and changed him.

On night after Thad read Arianna and Marianna a story, Marianna climbed onto his lap and asked, "Thad, is that girl coming back?"

"I don't know," Thad answered as the room became very quiet. "Why?"

"'Cause Dirk-y said that you were going to bring her home with you," Marianna explained. Dirk leveled a very dangerous glare at his brother. Thad decided to take Marianna away from the rest of his family and talk with her about what Dirk's latest rude thing to say had been.

Marianna explained, "He said that you had a Mudblood obeying everything you said, and that she was the girl that came here before. I asked him why she was coming, and I asked him if she'd come back. Dirk-y told me, 'He says she wanted to learn to swim, but I think Thad had other ideas for her.'"

Thad looked hurt and angry, but he nodded to his sister to continue. "—oh, Thad-y, he said that she was a bad girl." Marianna's eyes were wide. "Is she bad, Thad-y? She didn't seem bad! And Dirk-y's sure that you're using Rosebud to 'satisfy you and warm your bed at night.' What does that mean, Thad?"

Shame ran through Thad, although he was not guilty of such actions as Dirk imagined. "Marianna," Thad began gravely, and she could see that he was greatly disturbed, "Rosebud is a very sweet girl, and she is not bad at all! She is not a bad girl! And as to what Dirk said about Rosebud, that is—a little hard to explain."

Color flooded up into Thad's cheeks as he tried to think how to tell his little sister about what Dirk was accusing him of. "Sis," he said uncomfortably, "sometimes a boy will take a girl to bed with him and sleep with her. So—"

"Like Mum and Dad?" asked the five-year-old curiously.

Thad thought about it. "Kind of. But when someone says that such-and-such a person is sleeping with so-and-so, they usually mean that the two are not married, unlike Mum and Dad. And that is very wrong, Marianna," he told her. "Only married couples should sleep together.

Marianna looked a little embarrassed as she asked, "So...are you sleeping with Rosebud?"

Thad sighed. "No, sis. Dirk is lying about her and me. He hates her because she's a—a Mudblood, because I killed his familiar to save her, and because she and I made Mum angry with him. You saw Mum hex Dirk." Marianna nodded, and Thad smirked a little. "I am not sleeping with Rosebud, Marianna. That would be very naughty of me since we're not married."

Thad's little sister smiled. "Good, Thad-y." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He hugged her back and she asked, "So, is she going to come back to our house?"

"I don't know," murmured Thad, "I haven't seen her in so long [a week]...don't worry about it, Marianna." She snuggled up against her big brother and fell asleep.

* * *

Thad went to bed, thinking about Rosebud. He could hear her name in his heartbeat. _Rose-bud! Rose-bud!_ He realized that he missed her terribly and tossed and turned, unable to sleep.

Silently, Thad rose from his bed, dressed, and left his house. The night air was warm around him, but something was missing. _Rosebud!_ Thad thought, an ache in his heart. _The hurt won't ever go away, and I won't stop loving her. I will not let her go!_

Just when Thad was feeling his worst, he heard, "Thad! Oh, Thad!"

He looked up and saw Rosebud running toward him. "Rosebud!" cried Thad, hurrying to meet her. She jumped into Thad's arms, and he hugged her to himself, picking her up and swinging her around. He set her down, holding her tightly, and kissed her hard.

"Rosebud," said Thad passionately, "it's torture to be away from you. We have to keep meeting each other secretly."

"Does it have to be a secret from my Mum and Dad?" she asked Thad quietly. "Father's very protective of what boys I'm around."

Thad smiled at the girl in his arms. "It doesn't have to be a secret from your parents," he told her carefully, "just mine."

Rosebud sighed in relief, then said, "Father will want to meet you, Thad. You should come to dinner tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're allowed to invite me?" teased Thad.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rosebud indignantly. Then she realized he was teasing. "You naughty boy!" She reached up and tugged his hair playfully.

Thad smiled and pulled her close again. "I've always been naughty," he told her. "You just now noticed!" He laughed. "I love you. See you tomorrow night, Rosebud. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she answered. Thad kissed her lovingly, then went back to his house.


	4. Enemy at School

"I promised her I'd come, Mother," said Thad seriously, "and I must keep that promise. I have to go!"

"Ahhh! All right, Thad, you can go," said Ginny exasperatedly, placing her hand over her stomach. "Between you and your growing little sister, you're making me very tired."

"Father said that another baby was your idea," Thad said, his eyes laughing.

Ginny smiled at her son. "He would."

"Wouldn't your grandchildren make you happy, Mum?" asked Thad carefully.

Ginny answered kindly, "Well, Thad, there's a difference between your child and someone else's child. Maybe one day you'll know that for yourself."

Thad hugged his mother and kissed her, thinking, _Me? My own son or daughter? I only want children by Rosebud. I could make Rosebud mine and be halfway there!_

_First things first_.

* * *

Thad hurried to Rosebud's house. She met him at the door with a sweet kiss and a smile. "Come on in," she told him. "We're just sitting down to supper."

Thad followed Rosebud into the dining room. He saw Rosebud's mother and father at the table. "Sit down," said Mr. Swensen courteously. "You must be Thad Riddle. Rosebud has told us all about you."

"Oh," said Thad, grinning at Rosebud teasingly, "has she told you all the bad things about me?"

"What bad things?" asked Rosebud, pretending to look confused.

Thad laughed. "I tease a lot," he told the Swensens, sitting down by Rosebud.

Rosebud was laughing inside. She knew that Thad teased her and his family a lot, but that he was about as emotional as a wooden fence when he was around other people.

"So," said Mr. Swensen, "I've heard that your father has a problem with my daughter. Any particular reason?"

Rosebud's face turned red when Thad looked at her. "Well," said Thad, trying to think of a way to put it nicely, "Rosebud is not—of our family's blood. I mean" and here Thad looked down in what might have been shame "we Riddles have always been a pureblooded Wizarding family, whereas Rosebud is...not."

"Oh," said Mr. Swensen knowingly, "you mean it's the old story of World Clash? I thought that after WCII that your father finally got over that!"

Thad's face flamed. "My father has struggled with his view of the Muggles," said Thad finally. "His cousin was Lord Voldemort, you know, and Voldemort was a half-blood. He brought disgrace to the family because of that, and he delighted in torturing my father. Father does not believe in mixing Muggle blood and Wizarding blood. To him the Muggles and Muggle-borns are all right in their own place, but he doesn't think that they should be welcome in his family."

"Do you agree with him, Thad?" asked Mrs. Swensen kindly.

"No, ma'am," answered Thad quickly. "They usually all hate me to begin with when they learn who I and my family are. But, believe me, when I told Rosebud that I loved her, I meant it with all my heart." Thad smiled at the blushing, brown-haired girl. "I hope to one day mean something more to her than just a friend." Rosebud blushed, staring down at her plate.

Mr. Swensen smiled. "You would go against your father?"

"Definitely this time, because I know Father is wrong about Rosebud," said Thad with conviction. "She is a wonderful girl."

After they finished supper, Rosebud escorted Thad to the door. Just when she was going to say goodbye, he pulled her out onto the porch and shut the door behind them.

"Why, Thad—!" she began, finding herself suddenly in his arms. She stopped when she saw the passion in his eyes. _He's amazing,_ she thought happily, _and he loves me. I love him too! I am such a lucky girl to have found a friend in Thaddeus Riddle!_

"Darling, I won't be able to see you again until we're at school," said Thad apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" cried Rosebud in disappointment. "Oh, Thad, why?"

Thad held her close and answered, "If Father finds out that I am—ah, going against him, he will not be happy at all. We can see each other at school with less chance of being caught."

A tear trickled down Rosebud's cheek as she looked into his eyes. "But I wanted you to be able to meet me!"

Thad sighed,. "I know, darling, but we need to be as safe as possible until I can meet you freely," he told her.

"I see," said Rosebud sadly. Then she brightened. "Give me a kiss," she told Thad.

Thad pressed her tightly against himself; their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. When he drew back, he said, "See you at school. I love you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Thad," said Rosebud quietly. "I love you too—oh, please, let me see you soon!"

"I will," he promised her. Thad left Rosebud's house to go back to Horror House.

* * *

When Thad and his family went back to school, Thad was busy, and did not call Rosebud to meet him the first night. She had seen him on the train platform and for a moment on the train. She wanted to see him again very soon. To her delight, he called her to himself the second night and they met in the Gryffindor Common Room.

She wondered where on earth he'd learned the password to the Gryffindor Common Room until she remembered that he was a prefect, and that nearly all of his brothers and sisters before him had been prefects, Head Boys, and Head Girls.

"Come," Thad told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

Uncomfortable, he answered lightly, "To the safest place in all the school—the Chamber of Secrets."

That's where Thad and Rosebud went—straight to the Chamber. He opened up the steps in the pipe and took her down to the Chamber quickly. When Thad spoke Parseltongue, commanding the Chamber to open, Rosebud realized how powerful he actually was.

_He's so tall and his eyes are so dark_, thought she. _He looks so dangerous!_

Thad took Rosebud over to some boulders where they could sit and talk. They discussed what had happened since they'd seen each other last. Not much had really happened.

"The world stood still for us," Thad told Rosebud, smiling slightly in amusement.

Rosebud hopped down off her boulder. "It would stop for you, but not for me," she answered.

Thad joined her where she was, leaning back against her boulder. He put his arms around her and said, "You know what I mean, darling."

"Yes, I know," sighed Rosebud tiredly. Then she said, "I've missed you so much, Thad! I love you."

She put her arms around his neck and pulled him down toward herself. Thad held her to himself tightly and kissed her strongly. "I love you," he murmured, his lips on hers.

Suddenly, Thad drew back, only one thought on his mind: _We've got company!_ "Rosebud, be absolutely quiet; someone's coming!" While she watched the entrance, frightened, Thad picked her up and flew with her out the Forest entrance. He set her down and she clung to him tightly.

"Who was it?" she asked him, trembling.

"It was Horatio and Thisbe with their son Jerry," Thad answered. "Are you ready to go back to bed now?"

Rosebud nodded quietly.

* * *

As Thad lay in bed that night, he realized something. _I must either take our relationship to the next level, or go back to something less. That's easy. I won't go back, and I know what I have to do._

Thad didn't call Rosebud for three days. At the end of those three days, the third night came. He dressed, but he didn't go to Rosebud; he went to her house.

He rang the doorbell and waited outside the front door. Mrs. Swensen answered the door. "Thad!" she said, "What a surprise! Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes, but please, I would like to talk to Mr.—your husband," answered Thad, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, he's not here right now, but he'll be home in about ten minutes," said Mrs. Swensen kindly. "But come on in; you can stay till he comes and talk to him."

Thad smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Swensen."

When Mr. Swensen came home from work, he said hello to his wife; then he and Thad went to the living room to have a talk. "So what is it, Thad?" asked Mr. Swensen kindly.

"Sir," Thad began hesitantly, a bit worried, "I love your daughter Rosebud. Will you give her to me—to be my wife?"

The room was silent for a long time; then Mr. Swensen sighed in resignation. "Certainly if you have won her heart I cannot refuse you her. Ask her to marry you, and if she says yes, then you may have her."

"Thank you, sir," said Thad gratefully.

"Now," said Mr. Swensen, standing with a sigh, "let's go tell Rosebud's mother that the fate of her daughter hangs in the balance."

They found Mrs. Swensen in the kitchen. "Dora," said Mr. Swensen gently, "Thad wants our Rosebud."

Mrs. Swensen gasped. "You naughty boy!" she said teasingly. Then she went over and gave him a big hug. "How dare you?" she asked him, trying not to laugh and cry at the same time. "Rosebud is our only child!"

Thad looked at Mrs. Swensen, a slightly pleased look on his face. "If I marry Rosebud, you'll have two children. You may even end up with grandchildren! Who knows?"

The Swensens said goodbye to Thad and he left.

* * *

In the Great Hall the next morning, Thad watched as the owls flew in delivering the post. He received a letter from Antigone, who had graduated the previous year. She told him that she and Stanton, the Head Boy from the previous year, had left a list of prefect patrol times for the new Heads in the desk of the one of the prefect meeting rooms. "I wouldn't trust anyone else with this, not even my fellow Gryffindors," she told him, and Thad grinned, imagining her voice.

He folded her letter and put it in his robe pocket, noting to go find the note as soon as he could. Looking down the table, he saw Brenda Ackerman receive a letter. Thad supposed it was another scolding note from Thisbe, Brenda's older sister, who was a seventh year Gryffindor and didn't much understand the Slytherin ways of her little sister.

Thad noticed his brother Dirk looking over Brenda's shoulder, knowing that the two were very close because of the serpent incident the year before. Thad looked away, and caught sight of the girl sitting across from him. She had just received a letter and was opening it when she suddenly looked up, and Thad looked away from her.

Bethany Lestrange soon went back to the letter, and Thad watched as she read it. He saw an abnormal look cross her face, and wondered what was wrong with her. She slowly look up at him and smiled seductively, her lips inviting.

_Lovely,_ thought Thad. _She likes me now. I wonder what she wants from me, for normally she hates me as if I were a Mudblood! _He rose from the table, and headed off to find the note that Antigone had left for him.

* * *

Thad did not go to Rosebud for a long time. After waiting five days for Thad to call her, Rosebud began to be worried about him. She thought he was purposely ignoring her.

One day, in one of the classes they attended together, Rosebud came very close to making a mistake. She kept looking at Thad. When they were leaving the classroom, she tried to get Thad's attention.

It seemed to her that he was ignoring her, but others noticed. Thad's four friends (Ignatius, Matteus, Octavius, and Derek) gave her strange looks, and Rosebud scowled at them in annoyance. If they had any reaction at all, she didn't notice.

Worst of all, one of the Slytherin girls, Bethany Lestrange, sneered, "Awww! Does little Rosie have a crush on Riddle? You better give up now, Swensen. You'll never be good enough for the likes of him!"

"And he'll never stoop to the likes of you!" snapped Rosebud, turning back to her enemy in irritation. "At least I'm not a stinking, conniving little minx who thinks the world revolves around me!"

Angered, Bethany drew her wand and snarled, "How dare you speak to me in that manner, you filthy Mudblood! _Serpensortia!_"

A large black snake materialized on the ground between them and Rosebud thought, _Drat it, Lestrange, you would do this to me!_ Thad had been filled with fury when Bethany called Rosebud "Mudblood," but when he saw the serpent, he stepped forward and vanished it immediately, shooting Bethany a warning glance.

The two girls fell back into the duel, and Rosebud blocked several other hexes from Bethany, casting a few of her own. In the end, she managed to hit the other girl with a Leg-locker Jinx.

Rosebud laughed in glee as she watched Lestrange struggle on the floor until she took the jinx off. Bethany tried to confound her opponent, but failed, and Rosebud blocked several other jinxes and curses before yelling, _"__Stupefy!"_ and finally succeeded in keeping Bethany down. Rosebud breathed a sigh of relief as she picked up the books she'd dropped.

Hearing applause, she looked up and it stopped, but Thad and his Slytherin friends were watching her carefully. Thad winked at her and then told James and Vi, "I'll handle this. Slytherin issues are best dealt with in Slytherin."

James looked carefully at Rosebud, then grinned and said, "Nicely done! It's wonderful to see you defeat her in a duel every three weeks!"

Rosebud smiled, then turned to look at Thad, but he had silently disappeared down the corridors, floating Lestrange along in front of him. Rosebud sighed, and continued on with her day.

* * *

"It's not everyday that you get turned off by Thaddeus Riddle, is it, Rosebud?" asked Elizabeth (Lissy) Dukk, one of her dorm mates, that night. "You're crazy to think he'd turn to you."

Vi sat up. "Really, Rosebud, why would you want him? He's our enemy!"

Angrily, Rosebud said, "He's your boyfriend's enemy! He's not my enemy, and that's none of your business! Leave me alone!" Rosebud closed her bed curtains.

"Rosebud, everyone knows that Bethany Lestrange has set her heart on Thaddeus Riddle," said Vi. "You've got no chance of him turning to you."

"Yeah, after she's hated him for how many years? Don't you find it strange that she just developed this huge crush on him?" Rosebud answered, "I said, 'Leave me alone!'" Then she went to sleep.

* * *

The next day in class, Rosebud avoided looking at Thad. _He's forgotten me_, she thought. _He's rejected me!_

Meanwhile, Thad was watching her subtly and thinking, _What did I do to her? She seems awfully disturbed. I'll have to meet her tonight._

* * *

Later that day, Thad came upon a group of students gathered in a corridor. "What's going on?" he asked the boy nearest him.

The boy looked at Thad warily and tapped the person in front of himself. "Prefect," he said.

"Drat. It's just getting interesting," said the other boy (Titus Ackerman). The group split and let Thad through.

Thad saw that the group was gathered around Rosebud and Bethany. Bethany was coldly telling Rosebud that she was practically worthless because of her blood.

"Why don't you leave all of our pureblood boys alone?" Bethany said coldly. "They need to keep their blood pure. Find yourself a Mudblood and stick to him."

Rosebud smiled at her enemy. "Haven't you ever heard that likes repel? I can't change my blood; why can't you learn to live with it?"

Bethany sputtered, but couldn't come up with a good answer. Thad stepped forward, laughing.

"You shut her up, didn't you, Ms. Swensen?" Thad said. "I must say I'm surprised, Ms. Strange. I thought that you two would engage in a duel again, but I see you were hesitant." He made it sound like Bethany had been scared to death of Rosebud. "Now go on, Ms. Strange, you've done enough here. And if you're going to keep insulting Swensen here, I think you should know that she has a particularly nasty Bat-Bogey Hex, just like my mum does. So, watch yourself, Lestrange."

Rosebud looked up at him, surprised that he'd appeared beside her. She began to giggle at what Thad had said to Bethany. Rosebud had never had very many excuses to use the Bat-Bogey Hex, but Bethany sounded like a great person to use it on, judging from her horrified expression.

"Now, Ms. Swensen, if you don't hurry to your next class, you'll be late," Thad told her.

Still smiling and laughing, she hurried off.

* * *

That night when Rosebud was dressing for bed, she heard something. _Rosebud! _Thad was calling her to meet him! _If you want to, meet me in your House's common room._

Rosebud quickly pulled her robe back on and went to meet Thad. She hurried across the room to him and shyly hugged him. "Thad," she murmured.

He smiled and contentedly held her to himself. It was becoming easier for him to shove away his in-bred feelings about blood purity: he'd had quite a struggle at first, even trying to deny his feelings for the girl. He welcomed Rosebud to himself, and refused to listen to any blathering from his housemates about Muggle-borns. Of course, Thad was very discreet, knowing that his fellow Slytherins would catch onto his new beliefs if he was not extremely careful.

Thad was past all the pureblood extremist beliefs he'd been taught, and allowed nothing, not even his own father, to deter him from Rosebud Swensen.

Thad took her to the Quad battlements where they could look at the stars. He sighed and held Rosebud close. "I'm sorry that it's been so long, Rosebud," he said to her gently, "and I don't want to make excuses, but I had a family meeting last night." Thad smiled wryly. "And I've been settling with myself an issue that has just come up."

"What is it, Thad?" asked Rosebud, looking up at him curiously.

"Well, Rosebud, I love you," began Thaddeus, looking down into her eyes with a smile on his face, "and I've been thinking about us and our relationship. I think it's time."

"Time?" asked Rosebud, a little worried.

"Yes, time," answered Thad decisively. "Rosebud Swensen, will you marry me?"

Shocked, she stared at him like he'd suddenly grown another head. "Me, Thad?" she gasped. Then she cried, "Oh, yes, Thad, yes!" She threw her arms and clung to him tightly.

_Me?_ her mind was gasping. _He wants me to marry him! And I just said "Yes!"_

"Rosebud," he murmured in her ear, before kissing her, "I love you, and nothing else matters." He drew back and led Rosebud over to the edge of the battlements. They sat down together, and he noticed that Rosebud had tears in her eyes.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Thad, I love you." The she moved over closer to him and leaned against him.

Thad put his arm around her and gave her a half-hug. "Darling," he murmured to the girl, "I want you to be mine. I know that you are the one for me, and I will not let anyone tell me otherwise. I'm certain about this."

Rosebud sighed happily and replied, "I love you, Thad, and I want to be yours."

With a slight smile, Thad leaned over to Rosebud and asked, "You don't care that I'm a Slytherin?" Rosebud shook her head. "—or that most of my family is extremist? Or that our friends pretty much despise/hate each other?"

Rosebud looked up at him. "No, dear Thad-y," she told him happily. "I honestly don't care what you are, and I certainly don't care what your friends think about me." A strange look crossed her face, and she added, "I'm sorry about James, though. He's going to be furious—but I don't care because I love you! And you're the nicest Slytherin there ever was."

Thad smiled at her, an eyebrow raised. "You never know," he told her, "what Slytherins hide on the inside."

"Should I be worried about you?" she asked him teasingly.

He laughed quietly. "Oh, dear Rosebud," he said, "I cannot hide much from you. You make me open up and show more emotion than I've ever felt in my whole life!"

Rosebud smiled and put her head against Thad's shoulder again. "I trust you," she stated. "I don't care about anything anybody says, and James can throw a tantrum for all I care: it doesn't matter."

Thad laughed at the mental image of James Potter II throwing a fit. "You don't care that I'm a Parselmouth, Rosebud?" he asked her.

Smiling, she said, "I like you unusual and powerful and still sweet and caring. And how could we meet in the Chamber if you couldn't speak Parseltongue?!"

"—or the fact that our children will most likely be Parselmouths?" he asked her teasingly.

She stared at him in shock; her face then broke into a huge smile and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. "I don't care:" she told him, "but you can't go around talking to them in Parseltongue and leaving me out."

He murmured, "Deal," to her, kissing her softly. When Thad drew back, he pulled a small, square box out of his robe pocket and handed it to Rosebud. "Open it," he told her.

Rosebud obeyed. "Oh, Thad!" she exclaimed. Twin engagement rings rested on a velvet cushion. "They're beautiful," she breathed.

Thad smiled. "After we get married, we will press the stones together, and the rings will become the wedding rings I chose for us. Here, let me put yours on your finger."

He picked up the smaller ring and took her right hand in his. "Now," he said, slipping it onto her ring finger, "you are promised to me. Would you—?" Thad held out his hand and ring toward her.

Rosebud quietly put the ring on Thad's finger. "—and you are promised to me," she said.

Thad nodded and placed his hand over hers. "This is a tremendous secret, Rosebud," he told her solemnly. "It will be imperative to keep our engagement, then marriage, a secret."

"Do you have any advice for me on how to keep it a secret, Thad?" Rosebud asked him with a smile.

"Yes, Rosebud," answered Thad. "I don't mean to hurt you, but there are other girls who will have a crush on me." Thad sighed. "It's normal for the men in our family, and probably all you can do is to put up with their giggling and such. Do you know anyone like that?"

Rosebud nodded. "Lestrange has a crush on you. She thinks I'm her rival," said Rosebud.

"She was trying to show off to me by badmouthing you," explained Thad. "I liked the way you silenced her. I don't know why after so many years of trying to jinx my head off that she decided that she likes me."

Rosebud blushed. "It wasn't anything important, Thad," she said shyly.

Smiling, Thad replied, "Maybe not to you, but to me." He drew her into his warm embrace and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured in her ear.

She laid her head against his chest. "I love you too, Thad. My, how we get off subject! So do you have any other advice for me?"

"Don't wear your ring to class," said Thad with a grin.

"How will I wear it, then?" asked Rosebud, suddenly raising her head. "It's too beautiful to be put in a box and forgotten!"

"Here." Thad pulled Rosebud's ribbon out of her hair.

"Thad Riddle!" Rosebud tried in vain to recapture her hair.

Thad laughed. "Let it go," he said; "it looks beautiful when it's down. As I was saying, here's what you can do." Thad took Rosebud's ring and put it on the ribbon. "You can tie the ribbon around your neck and let it hang down inside your robe."

Rosebud smiled. "Would you do it for me?" She turned around and lifted her hair away from her neck.

Thad quickly tied it for her and turned her around. He smiled. "Now put it inside your robe," he requested.

She obeyed. "How will you wear yours?" she asked.

"On my finger," answered Thad. "It will be invisible, and boys don't usually play with rings and such."

Rosebud nodded. "Goodbye, Thad."

"Goodbye, my little Blossom," answered Thad. He kissed her gently, then took her back to her Common Room.


	5. Where Slytherin House resides

"Where are we going, Thad?" Rosebud asked him as he took her away a few nights later.

Thad smiled at her. "Away," he answered cheerfully. "Now put your hand on my neck." Thad made a sudden motion, and he and Rosebud appeared in the front yard of the Swensen home.

"Oh, Thad!" cried Rosebud. "It's home!"

The door to her house opened and her parents came out to meet them. Mr. Swensen hugged his daughter tightly. "Rosebud," he said, "when did I give you permission to fall in love with Thaddeus Riddle?"

"Oh, Daddy," whispered Rosebud, "I love Thad so much, and I'm engaged to him now. See?" She pulled the ribbon and ring out for her father to see.

"But you've only just turned sixteen! You're too young for marriage!" objected Mr. Swensen.

"Dad, are you changing your mind on me?" asked Rosebud. "Please don't."

Her father smiled slightly. "I'm just being a father," he answered. "Come into the house."

They entered the house and sat down on the couches in the living room. "So, Thad," began Mr. Swensen, "when are you and Rosebud going to get married?"

Thad looked at Rosebud. "Well, we haven't talked about it," answered Thad thoughtfully, "but I was hoping that we could be married as soon as possible." Rosebud nodded, blushing. "Next week."

A collective gasp went up from Rosebud's parents. "Next week? That's thievery, Thaddeus Riddle!" exclaimed Mrs. Swensen.

"No, Mummy," answered Rosebud eagerly. "I'm not going to be here during school anyway. And, since our marriage is a secret, I will stay here during the summer. It won't be like thievery, Mum."

Mr. Swensen put his arm around his wife. "Rosebud will not be stolen from us, Dora; we will have a son-in-law."

Thad smiled at his in-laws-to-be. "And my father will have another daughter."

The four laughed together at the thought of Tom Riddle having a Muggle-born daughter. Mr. Swensen became solemn and asked Thad and Rosebud, "You will get married in our world, won't you?"

"Yes," Thad stated definitely.

"All right," said Mr. Swensen. "I'll make some contacts and see if I can get us an appointment."

"Thank you, sir," said Thad, genuinely grateful. "I appreciate your kindness to me." He and Mr. Swensen stood and shook hands.

Mr. and Mrs. Swensen said goodbye to Rosebud and Thad and the two left, heading back to their school.

* * *

Two days later, Thad received a letter from Rosebud's parents, telling him that they could be married in two days. Thad told Rosebud, and she thought that was fine. They sent an agreement letter to Rosebud's parents.

"Three more days," Thad warned Rosebud teasingly.

"I'm ready to be yours," she answered, smiling.

* * *

The day after Thad and Rosebud received the letter, they had an interesting experience in their class together. Ignatius Flake, one of Thad's friends, was entertaining several Slytherin girls (not including Bethany), so the seat beside Thad was open.

Before Thad could get his friend to sit down, Bethany came in and, spotting the open seat, sat herself down beside Thad. Startled, he looked at her and she gave him a smile and a seductive gesture.

Thad quickly turned his head away from her and concentrated on his book, realizing just how much he'd have to put up with in order to keep his and Rosebud's cover. Bethany leaned over to him slightly and put her hand on his arm. "Are you shy, Thaddeus?" she asked him, her lips pouting a little. Bethany's eyes were wide, but dark with passionate longing. Thad hurriedly looked away from the Lestrange girl's inviting eyes.

Bethany leaned over to Thad, her dark, long hair keeping her face from the view of the others in the room. She allowed her chin to brush Thad's shoulder as she stopped her lips by his cheek: to everyone else, it looked as if the Lestrange girl was just looking over the Riddle boy's shoulder.

Thad stared down at his book, and Bethany smiled slightly. "Thad," she said softly, "you're not reading that: I know it." He slowly looked up, staring straight ahead, and Bethany touched her lips to his cheek. "Ah," she sighed softly. Thad's whole being rebelled against the dark-haired girl sitting next to him. He was thinking about what his mother had told him about Bethany's grandmother Bellatrix, and was thinking that they acted pretty much the same way.

Bethany rested her chin on Thad's shoulder a minute before leaning over to him again to once again place a soft kiss on his cheek. Thad's face did not change; he only said, "Don't." His tone was neutral, no emotion in it at all.

"I see," said Bethany soothingly, "not here or now. Meet me after class in the dungeons? Second door down from the huge serpent statue. I'll be there if you want me."

Thad sighed, and Bethany smiled, thinking he would agree, but he didn't.

* * *

Rosebud was gathering up her books and her wand to head to the Slytherin/Gryffindor class Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was looking forward to seeing Thad in the class, but was hoping Bethany wouldn't be too annoying this time.

The Gryffindor girl smiled at the thought of dueling Bethany Lestrange again. _I'll get so good at D.A.D.A. by dueling Bethany that I will be able to pass without too much studying!_ Rosebud laughed out loud, and James and Vi asked her what she was laughing about.

"Lestrange," stated Rosebud simply. "I think I'm hoping to duel her again and get so good at Defense that I won't have to study in the class so hard."

James and Vi laughed, but James said, "Dad says Bethany Lestrange is almost exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange, but if that is the case, you should have been around years ago, Rosebud, when Bellatrix was running rampant and killing everyone she didn't like, including her own family members. Perhaps you could have dealt with her before she could do much harm."

Rosebud shrugged. "If it was a life and death situation, I'm sure Bethany would fight harder. And Bethany doesn't have 14 years spent in Azkaban on her side like Bellatrix does." The three laughed together and quieted just before entering their classroom.

* * *

At that moment, James Potter II and Vi and her friends came in, with Rosebud quietly walking behind them. When she saw Bethany on the floor, she looked at Thad, who was laughing at Bethany.

Thad heard Rosebud's answering joyous laughter and looked up. He smiled when James, his friends, and Rosebud. "She fell out of her chair," Thad explained to them cordially, surprising his Slytherin friends.

"You pushed me!" retorted Bethany angrily.

"If you hadn't been leaning on my arm, you wouldn't have fallen," answered Thad evenly.

Bethany's face flamed and she began to get up. Thad said to Rosebud through the Channel ©, _Come over and sit by me. Don't worry; it will be fine._

Rosebud hurried over and took the seat by Thad, infuriating Bethany. "That's my chair," Bethany snapped, standing over Rosebud.

Thad pretended to be surprised, and Rosebud said, "Why would you sit by someone who makes you angry?" She turned to Thad. "Will you let me sit here?" she asked him.

He hesitated. "If you don't lean on my arm, you can keep your chair," he granted. "I won't shove you out."

"I promise I won't," said Rosebud seriously.

* * *

During their class, their DADA professor had them pair up and practice their dueling skills. Rosebud was against Bethany, Vi was against another Slytherin girl, and James was against Thad. The others were paired up any which way: Ignatius was against Derek, and two of the Gryffindors were against each other.

Thad looked at James calculatingly, and allowed James to begin the practice duel. Becoming bored in the duel, Thad asked Rosebud ©, _What should I do to him?_

Rosebud, who was engaged in a furious battle with Bethany (she seemed very angry at Rosebud for some new reason), told Thad, _Don't kill him, don't Cruciate him, don't maim__him, and that's about it._

_I know,_ Thad told Rosebud, _I'll humiliate him the way Professor Snape was humiliated by Potter's grandfather!_

Rosebud got a horrified look on her face, and Bethany taunted, "Something wrong, Swensen? Is it getting harder to block?" Matteus, one of Thad's dorm mates went flying past Bethany and Rosebud. "Wouldn't you love to go that way as well?"

"Oh, I love flying, but that kind doesn't suit me," answered Rosebud pleasantly, circling Bethany as they dueled so that Rosebud could watch Thad out of the corner of her eye.

Bethany laughed derisively, and Rosebud smiled. "Swensen, you should try what Matteus just did more often. A spectacular crash into the wall might make you more presentable."

Rosebud giggled at the idea of crashing into a wall making her look better. "You'd better not taunt me, Lestrange. Bellatrix almost died because she was taunting someone, and you're not much better than she is."

Bethany was infuriated, and renewed her attacks on Rosebud, making Rosebud retreat and go on the defensive. Thad told Rosebud, © _Use the body bind on her, then disarm her, hang her upside-down, and use the Bat-Bogey Hex on her._

At that moment, Vi went sailing past Rosebud and Bethany in the opposite direction. Rosebud bore down, making her every wand movement count. She depended mainly on non-verbal spells in order to make her opponent wonder what she was doing. She decided to indeed do what Thad had told her, and managed to hit Lestrange with the Body-Bind Curse.

Bethany looked horrified, but of course she couldn't move. Rosebud decided not to disarm Bethany, knowing it would be more humiliating for the Slytherin girl if she was mildly tortured while still in possession of her wand. Rosebud shouted, "_Levicorpus!_" at Bethany's body, and it rose into the air, hanging above the dueling students by an ankle.

Thad started laughing when he saw what Rosebud had done to Bethany, and James Potter II stared at him as if he were crazy. "Your girlfriend's friend is good, Potter," Thad said with a smile.

James smirked, and Ignatius walked over (staying a respectful distance from Riddle and Potter). "Swensen did that very nicely," said Ignatius. "See what the Lestrange girl's wearing beneath her robe? None of us boys would dare lift her skirts, so the Gryffindor girl turns Lestrange upside-down! Ha! Swensen's good."

James stared in amazement at Ignatius, shocked that the Slytherin boy would compliment a Gryffindor, and a Muggle-born at that! Suddenly, Thad straightened up and with a quick swish of his arm, a purple light shot from the end of his wand and hit James, who hadn't recognized the spell and couldn't block it.

Thad laughed heartily at the sight of James Potter II standing in the middle of the room in the form of a stag. Ignatius absolutely howled with laughter, and one of the Gryffindors lifted a camera and took a picture of it.

Bethany, who was still swinging over the heads of the other students, stared down at the antlers of James Potter II. Rosebud took the Body-Bind Curse off of Bethany, and the Slytherin girl burst out laughing. "Oh, Potter!" taunted Bethany from her position in the air (her robes were in front of her face so she could only see straight down), "you look so fuzzy!"

Thad saw a huge opportunity, but thought better of it. After all, using a sticking charm to keep a girl under the body-bind curse on a leaping, running, temporary Animagus was probably way too much to ask Potter and Lestrange to go through.

"Riddle!" shouted the professor angrily. "We do not use Transfiguration to torture other students!"

Rosebud grinned and said, "No, we use the Cruciatus." The stag stared at her in shock, and the Slytherins smirked at her.

Professor Streak looked over at Rosebud quickly, then turned back to Thad. "Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Rosebud gulped as she heard the professor speak, but Thad did not flinch at all. She could have sworn that James was laughing, though. Rosebud could hear Thad's angry thoughts about how he wasn't trying to torture James Potter II, and if he really had wanted to torture Potter, he would have used the Cruciatus Curse!

Thad nodded at the angry professor, his face a mask. He would say nothing in his defense, nothing to anger the professor even more. Thad was proud of how the spell had worked: he hadn't even been sure if it would. He just turned away and pocketed his wand, picking up his books to leave the classroom.

"Riddle!" shouted Scorpius Malfoy (he was a Slytherin in Thad's year), "as much as I like to see Potter put in his place, I do not appreciate your, the prefect, losing fifty points for us!"

Angry with the professor, and with James, and with Malfoy, and maybe a little with Thad, Rosebud whirled on Malfoy and snapped, "Oh, and you haven't done anything that's gotten you in big trouble, Malfoy? I know you can't do Transfiguration spells like that, but you have other ways of making trouble for yourself! And don't worry about your stupid points; you can always get them back!"

Everyone stared at Rosebud for standing up for Thad: Scorpius was so shocked he didn't even reply! Bethany watched from the ceiling in annoyance. Thad's dorm mates were pleased, but were shocked (along with all the Gryffindors) that Rosebud would say that the Slytherins would always win back the House points they lost.

Ignoring all the eyes on her, Rosebud let Bethany down from her upside-down position, and the Slytherin girl straightened her robes, scowling at the Gryffindor girl. When Rosebud turned to go gather her books to leave the room, Bethany shot a Stunning Spell at her. Thad warned Rosebud that Bethany was up to something ©, and Rosebud whirled around in time to block it.

Without a single moment to think, Rosebud pointed her wand at Bethany and screamed, **"****Vermus** **Nez!"** Bethany fell to the ground, screaming as her own body's snot crawled out of her nose and attacked her face. Rosebud laughed as she watched Bethany suffer, thoroughly enjoying the moment.

James, whom the professor had transformed back into human form, stared at Rosebud. Thad's friends were shocked at the coldness Rosebud had displayed: they had not known she could be so unfeeling. "Wow!" James said as he watched Lestrange writhe on the ground. "Riddle wasn't joking about your Bat-Bogey Hex!"

Ignatius smiled appreciatively at Rosebud. "Swensen," he began, and she looked at him warily. Thad shot his friend a warning look. "Remind me never to let you best me in a duel." He grinned at her.

Rosebud smiled. "All right."

* * *

The night before they were to be married (the next night), Thad called Rosebud to meet him on the battlements again. Thad waited for her, looking up at the stars.

After a while, he heard footsteps and felt two arms go around him. She sighed softly, pressing her face against his neck. He turned around and drew the girl into his arms, giving her strong kisses.

She ran her hands through his wavy black hair, pressing her body against him and returning his passion.

_This is not right,_ Thad thought to himself. _Rosebud is not that forward, unless she suddenly changed overnight._

He drew back to look at the girl, and found himself to be looking at Bethany Lestrange. She smiled at him, her hands caressing his face. "Thaddeus," she said in a low voice, "it was time you met me here."  
"I thought you were someone else," murmured Thad, still in shock. _Why did it have to be Lestrange? Any other girl I could deal with, but Lestrange__—__why her?_

"But I'm not someone else," answered Bethany, leaning toward Thad seductively. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck again, pulling him down to herself...

At that moment, Thad sensed danger and shoved Bethany away. "Thad!" scolded she, her smile turning wicked and her voice honey-sweet, as if she were talking to a child.

Thad drew his wand threateningly, but did not raise it toward the Slytherin girl. "Leave me alone, Lestrange. We have nothing in common; there is nothing between us," said Thad.

"We have much in common," answered the girl, though she was clearly alarmed at the sight of Thad's wand. "We love each other."

"I do not—love you," Thad managed to say. _I can't think clearly!_

Bethany smiled. "Yes, you do," she told him. "You're crazy about me, and you want me as your own."

Thad raised his wand and hissed, "No! Leave me now!"

Bethany hesitated, then turned and left collectedly, never to break her training in dignity. Thad went over to the edge and sat down, shaken. _I have to be so careful with her from now on_, he thought to himself.

Rosebud came onto the battlements and called, "Thad? Thad?" like she was half-frightened. When she saw him, she went to him quickly and said, "Thad, I almost met Lestrange on my way up here. Is this her patrol time?"

He looked up at her, and Rosebud noticed his haunted eyes and pale face. "Dearest Thad, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her arms around him.

"Rosebud, oh, Rosebud," gasped Thad, "Bethany came up here, and I thought she was you, so I—I kissed her, and she wouldn't leave when I told her to, and—oh, Rosebud, I'm so sorry!"

"Thad," whispered Rosebud, hugging him to herself, "I understand, and I know we're going to have further problems with her later. It's all right, Thad."

They held tightly to each other until Rosebud asked, "What did you want me for?"

Thad quietly answered, "I wanted to teach you to fly like I can so we can go to your parents' house separately tomorrow night."

"Oh! Well, aren't you going to?"

Thad smiled slightly. "Yes," he said, standing up. "Let's go."

Rosebud put her hand in his. "All right, Thad."

* * *

The next night, Thad went to Rosebud's house alone (Rosebud was already there). When he walked into the living room, Rosebud gasped in amazement.

Thad smiled at her. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, which shocked Rosebud greatly. "Thad, you look so nice!" said Rosebud, "but extremely weird..."

"Thank you," he answered, laughing, "you look beautiful too." (She was wearing a flowered shirt and long jeans.)

Mr. Swensen looked at his daughter and Thad seriously. "Are you two sure you want to do this? Remember, it's you two together for life."

"Yes," answered Thad and Rosebud together calmly.

"Then come," said Mr. Swensen, "let's go."

Thad and Rosebud sat in the back of the car as Mr. Swensen drove them to their destination. Thad had a strange look on his face, and Rosebud smiled, knowing that he felt out of place and that most everything around him was strange to him. He had never seen many of the things or places they were passing, but had only heard about them from the Weasleys. Thad and Rosebud quietly followed Rosebud's parents into the building.

Introductions were made and the four of them were taken into the back room. As Thad and Rosebud said their vows, Mrs. Swensen burst into tears and Mr. Swensen put his arm around her.

Then they had to sign their marriage contract. Thad signed first, then Rosebud did. "Mr. Swensen," said the other man, "you and your wife need to sign for your daughter since she is under-aged."

Mr. Swensen stepped forward and signed quickly. He turned to his wife and handed her the pen. "Here," he said. She signed once she had control of herself.

When the man told Thad to kiss Rosebud, Thad drew her close and let his lips touch hers for an instant. Then Thad held her very close and caressed her gently, understanding the emotions that were running through her.

Back in the car, Rosebud was very quiet. Thad held her hand reassuringly, but didn't say anything. Mrs. Swensen stared out the window, tears in her eyes. When they arrived back at the Swensen home, Mrs. Swensen turned to Thad and said, "I hope you two are very happy." Then she turned to her husband and began to cry.

"Mummy, Mummy, don't," said Rosebud, hurrying to put her arms around her mother. "You've made both of us extremely happy."

"Go on, you two," Mr. Swensen told Thad and Rosebud. "Go back to your school."

Thad put his arm around his little wife and took her away with him. When they landed on the Quad battlements, he drew her into his arms, holding her gently. She had begun to cry on the way over, so Thad was trying to comfort her.

"I didn't know that Mother would be so upset," wept Rosebud, her head on her husband's shoulder.

Thad stroked her back. "Are you sorry that we did it?" he asked. His mind was still reeling from the thought that he'd gone against everything he'd been taught and told by his family and had married a Muggle-born. He wasn't sorry one bit, but he was feeling rather shocked by what he had done, and he wasn't sure he was at all ready to be a husband to Rosebud Swensen.

"No, Thad, but I feel sorry for Mummy," answered the girl.

"She'll be all right, dearest," said Thad comfortingly. "Your father will help her through this." He was still trying to understand the full scope of what he and Rosebud had done in getting married. _Oh, Rosebud!_ he thought, _I love you! I cannot believe that she is mine, and mine alone. I cannot believe that I'm sixteen and just married. I cannot believe that Rosebud is my little wife! I am truly the most privileged__person to ever live._

"Oh, Thad," Rosebud whispered, clinging to him.

At that moment, Thad felt the full weight of responsibility that he'd brought upon himself. "Come, Rosebud, let's go to bed," said Thad gently. "Tomorrow's a new day..."

Rosebud looked up at him, startled, and Thad's face turned red. "I meant that you should go to your bed, and I to mine."

"All right," Rosebud sighed, "to bed." They went to Rosebud's house together, and Thad stopped before the Portrait-hole. "Goodnight, Thad," whispered Rosebud, her arms around his neck, her body pressed tightly against him.

He kissed her gently, then drew back, smiling at her. "If anyone saw us right now, they'd think we're crazy. We're both in strange clothes, and—. Hah! I'd better go; I wouldn't like us to be caught. I love you." He kissed her again, then marched back to his dorm.

* * *

Thad sighed and turned over. Sleep would not come to him because he was wide awake. _It's because I got married today_, he thought.

He tried to sleep, but he still couldn't. He turned over onto his other side with another sigh. _I must get to sleep! I'm going to be very tired tomorrow!_

Suddenly, he felt the bed curtains move behind him, and something warm and soft slipped into the bed next to him. A hand ran across his chest, and Thad turned over to see Rosebud lying next to him, smiling at him teasingly.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "You shouldn't be here," he said with a smile that meant "I'm glad you came." In truth, he was shocked that she had come down to the dungeons and had entered the Slytherin Common Room in order to get to the Slytherin dormitories (just where had she gotten the password to the Slytherin Common Room? He knew he hadn't given it to her).

Normally, no student outside of Slytherin would be caught dead in the Slytherin Common Room; but, as Thad thought with a smile, Rosebud was, after all, a Gryffindor. Gryffindors were very often brave, if not foolhardy. Thad hardly could say that his Rosebud was foolhardy, and he loved that she'd taken the time to find out the password to get into Slytherin.

Rosebud smiled at her young husband. "I had to come, Thad," she said, snuggling up against his chest. "I couldn't sleep, and, well, it was an excuse to come see where Slytherin House resides."

Laughing quietly, Thad asked her, "How do you like it here in the Slytherin boys' dorm? This is where I've always lived at school. And how did you find out the password to the common room?"

Rosebud grinned teasingly at her husband. "It's rather nice here," she said thoughtfully, "but it's rather cold, and so dark, and—really, Thad, I'm glad I'm not a Slytherin. This place would make me go completely mad. And the password to the common room—" Rosebud smiled wickedly, and continued, "I sneaked into the Gryffindor boys' dorm and took the copy James had made of the prefect patrols and the common room passwords. He's had them every year except his first year: I think he tries to make friends with the Head Girl and Boy every year (as long as they're not Riddles). Then he gets the information from them."

Thad smiled in appreciation of Rosebud's cunning. "Well done," he told her. "Using what's available to you to consort with the enemy."

Rosebud sat up slightly and leaned against Thad's chest, looking down into his dark eyes. "Thad-y," she said to him sternly, "don't call yourself that. You are not an enemy. I care not what others think about you: please don't call yourself my enemy!"

Thad quietly agreed and pulled Rosebud down into his arms so she could sleep there with him. He held her to himself gently, and the newly married couple went to sleep.


	6. Family Meeting

The next morning when Rosebud woke up, she found herself looking directly into the eyes of Thaddeus Riddle. She gasped in surprise, then remembered their unusual marriage the night before. She smiled and snuggled up against Thad.

"How well did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Very good, thanks," she answered him with a smile and a kiss.

"Wonderful. Now, Rosebud, I need to tell you this: I will not be able to see you tonight."

Rosebud looked disappointed and Thad hastened to explain. "There is going to be a family meeting in the Chamber tonight. I am expected to attend the monthly meetings, and this month's meeting is tonight."

"Oh, Thad," said Rosebud, "I am part of your family!"

Thad smiled at her gently. "Yes, but they don't know that, and wouldn't like it." She sighed. "Oh, it's not that bad, darling," he said soothingly, "you have me." He kissed her, then said, "You must leave before the others wake up. If they saw us, there's no telling what stories would get around about us."

Giggling quietly, Rosebud hugged Thad tightly, then slipped out of his bed and left the room to go to her own dorm.

* * *

That night he went down to the Chamber to attend the meeting. He said hello to his family. "Hi, sis," he said to Antigone, "you look good." She thanked him, then sighed as her older four-month-old son tugged on her hair.

His seventeen-year-old sister-in-law Thisbe greeted her husband (Horatio, 19). She was holding her son (Jerry, four months). Horatio reached over to his wife, tickling her. She slapped his hand away. "Hands off, you naughty boy!"

Thad turned his attention elsewhere and greeted his sister Elsie, who was holding her four-month-old son (Timothy), and his sister-in-law (Silvanus's wife Lola). "Hey, Lola, where's—. Oh, never mind."

On the floor in front of Antigone, Elsie, and Lola sat two one-year-olds: Lola's son Trescian, and Elsie's charge, Madelyn, who was Thisbe's youngest sister.

Madelyn and Trescian were sitting on the same blanket, playing with their toys. Presently, Madelyn, tired of her toy, yanked Trescian's away from him. He immediately began to cry and reach for it, but she held it away.

Thad laughed and said teasingly, "Lola, Silvanus ought to teach his son to be a better man than that."

"I know," sighed Lola dramatically, "but what can I say when Silvanus does the same thing?"

They laughed together; then Thad knelt down and gently pried the toy from Madelyn's little hand. He returned it to Trescian, upon which Madelyn began to cry. Thad picked her up and cuddled her, saying, "You can't do that, Madelyn. No, no, you're not allowed."

Madelyn quieted, and Elsie said, "You'll be a good father, Thad, if you can find the right girl." Thad grinned at his sister and set Madelyn down on the blanket. "Now, be good," he told her.

"If you're wondering where the men are," said Thisbe, joining them, "there aren't any. They're still little boys. They ran off so they wouldn't have to help with the little ones."

Thad grinned and asked, "Where is the rest of our family: Dirk, Ashley, and Saelia? What about Elsie's other three children, and Lola's twin boys?"

Thisbe laughed. "Saelia, Dirk, and Ashley are over there [pointing] with my other brothers and sisters. Elsie's daughter Lydia is with Saelia."

Elsie smiled down at Madelyn. "Kitten is playing with Arianna and Marianna."

"I didn't know they were here," said Thad.

"They, Nathan, and Julius, came with Horatio," said Thisbe, "and those two boys are with Kyle, Joshua, and Justice."

Thad laughed. "Thank you, girls." He went to Saelia to see Lydia. "Lydia," he said, his eyes twinkling, "come here." She giggled and hid behind her Aunt Saelia. Thad quickly move and picked Lydia up. "Now I've got you," he told her, grinning. The little one laughed and put her little arms around his neck.

"Thad-y, could you take me to Daddy?" asked Lydia.

"Sure." Thad turned and began to take her to where her father was.

As they were going along, Lydia said, "I can only go to Daddy 'cause Mummy won't hold me anymore."  
"Why not?"

"Mummy has Miffy," the little girl explained (Miffy was her name for her baby brother Timothy). "If Mummy has Miffy, she won't hold me; I'm too big."

"The youngest usually has to be held by his mummy," Thad with a smile. "You're growing up, Lydia."

They entered the room where the older boys were talking, and all the talking immediately ceased. Lydia wriggled to be put down and immediately went to her Daddy, who took her onto his knee. She put her little head against his arm and snuggled up to him.

Jonathan smiled at his little girl, then looked at Thad. "Thank you, Thad," he said quietly.

Thad nodded at his brother-in-law, and turned to leave. Suddenly, Silvanus said, "Mother and Father are in the next room."

* * *

Thad went to see his parents in the next room. He opened the door and gasped, "Oh, Mother!" He went to his mother and looked down at the little baby she was holding.

"Her name is Cheyanne," said Ginny with a pleased smile.

"She's beautiful, Mummy," breathed Thad.

Ginny smiled. "Here." She put the little baby in Thad's arms.

"That's right, Thad," said Tom teasingly. "Hold her very carefully. Ginny had a bit of trouble bringing her into the world."

Ginny thumped her husband on the chest. "Be quiet," she said to him. "I did not!" Tom smiled at her and put his arm around her.

Thad smiled. He enjoyed listening to his parents tease each other. Looking down at his newest sister, he realized something. _Rosebud and I could have a little one like this, but not now. I could cause her much shame if no one knew that she is mine._

"Are you all right, Thad?"

Startled, Thad looked up at Ginny and nodded silently, handing the baby back to her mother.

As the four of them left the room to gather the family for the meeting, Tom said to his son, "I know what's wrong with you! You're jealous of me; you want to be a father too! Well, the girl comes first, Thad, the girl comes first."

"I know," answered Thad, "I know."

* * *

"Rosebud!"

"Thad, oh, Thad!" Rosebud hurried across the catwalks near the battlements to meet her husband. She clung to him, almost crying. "Thad, why didn't you call me?" she asked him.

She had waited five nights after Thad's family meeting, but he hadn't called her to himself. Now, he was with her, and she clung tightly to him, feeling his strong arms around her.

"I had family news," Thad began slowly, "and I had to think about some things."

Rosebud looked up at him, then stood straighter and leaned against him. "Tell me the family news, Thad," she asked curiously.

Thad smiled. "I have a brand-new sister, Rosebud," he told her. "She's a week old, and her name is Cheyanne."

"Oh, how nice!" said Rosebud excitedly. "I wish I could see her."

"Father thought I was jealous of him," replied Thad offhandedly.

Rosebud laughed. "Jealous." She suddenly looked up into Thad's eyes. "Were you?" she asked him, her arms going around his neck.

"Maybe a little," said Thad with a grin. He kissed Rosebud again and again. "But I'm content with you, dearest. I love you." He pushed her over against the railing on the catwalks and leaned over his girl, smiling down at her.

"Thad," she answered breathlessly, "we're simply scandalous!"

He laughed. "I don't care!" he said. "I love you!"

She giggled happily, enjoying his defiant declaration of love. She loved how strong Thad was when it came to what other people thought: to him, nothing about others mattered. The only thing that mattered was that he loved his little Blossom and she loved him. Other opinions would not change their minds: they belonged to each other.

Rosebud clung to Thad tightly, her face hidden on his chest. He tried to disentangle himself and step back from her, but she held tighter and wouldn't let go. "Darling, what is it?" he asked her. She didn't answer. "We must go to bed, Rosebud.

She quietly replied, "I know, Thad, but I don't want you to leave me. I've been away for a long time."

Thad looked at her carefully; then a tiny, wicked grin crossed his face. "You don't want me to leave?" She shook her head. "Fine, then I'll take you to the Chamber. We will be safer together there than together in my dorm room." Excitedly, Rosebud hugged him, and they went off together.

* * *

One day when Thad was walking into his DADA classroom, he saw Kensington give him a shocked look. Thad's first thought was, _Do I look that bad?_ He then thought, _Even the Gryffindor girls...good grief._

"Riddle, what on earth makes you so tall?" Vi asked in irritation, receiving "are you stupid" looks from the rest of the class.

_Oh, so that's it,_ Thad realized, but before he could say anything, Bethany said, "It runs in his family, of course."

The Gryffindors scowled at her, but Rose Weasley said, "Really? I thought Salazar Slytherin was short."

Everyone stared at her in amazement, and Matteus said, "No, he was tall!"

"Not!"

"Yes, he was!"

"No, he wasn't!"

Thad slapped his hand down on his desk and, breaking into laughter, snapped, "Can we not argue about the stature of a dead man? Does it really matter?"

Now, everyone stared at Thad in shock. "Did he just diss Salazar Slytherin?" gasped Vi to James.

"Anyway," continued Thad, "height doesn't have to run in the family. Stretching Jinxes can make anyone taller than I am." Vi was still gaping at the proud Slytherin boy in astonishment, and Thad grinned wickedly at her. "We could take Kensington here, and make her very tall."

Thad's friends laughed, and Scorpius added, "We could also...grow her out to make her span [and all the Slytherins laughed] fit her height."

Rosebud buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her laughter. She stopped laughing when Vi snapped, "If you do anything like that to me, Riddle, then all who even condone such activities will receive punishment!"

Thad looked confused for an instant, then hissed, (P), "Oh, marvelousss!" He added another exclamation that would have displeased his mother.

The Gryffindors looked unsure of themselves, and Rosebud finally said, "Ah, Th—Riddle, please speak English. You know you have the rest of us at a disadvantage." Curious, she added, "Were you swearing?"

Thad's mouth dropped open before he snapped it shut and watched Rosebud guardedly. "Rather," he said finally. "Just a fancy way of saying, 'stupid prefects.'"

Vi glared at Thad and was going to snap at him, but his expression made her stop. He was giving her an "are they not?" look, and she had to turn away from him quickly. She turned to Rosebud and asked, "How did you know?"

Rosebud shrugged, not going to tell Vi that she'd observed Thad speaking Parseltongue a lot, and that sometimes she could kind of figure out what he was hissing to himself by his gestures and facial expressions.

James shook his head at Rosebud, then sighed in relief when their professor entered the classroom and started the class.

* * *

A few nights later, Rosebud noticed that her sister-in-law Thisbe was having trouble keeping her son quiet. He began to cry, so Thisbe stood and took him to her dorm room. For some reason, Rosebud followed.

"Is he all right?" she asked Thisbe, who was sitting on the bed holding her son.

Thisbe looked up, startled, and clutched her baby to herself. "Yes. He's not hungry, so I think he's just tired. By the way, aren't you that girl that Thad brought to our house half-naked?"

Rosebud blushed. "Yes. I'm sorry about that. I'm Rosebud, in case you forgot," said the girl.

"That's right," Thisbe said. "I'm Thisbe Riddle. Do you know where I fit in?"

Rosebud nodded. "Thad told me all about his family when he brought me to his house and taught me to swim. We talked about his family over lunch," explained Rosebud. "Then Thad's father walked in on us and made Thad take me home. You're Thad's sister-in-law, married to Horatio, Thad's brother."

"Father disapproves of you; he thinks that you're not good for Thad," Thisbe cautioned the younger girl. "My brother Titus told me about the argument you and that Strange girl had over Thad—and your blood."

"Tom Riddle's only problem with me is that I'm a Mudblood!" exclaimed Rosebud, irritated. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to yell and disturb your son." Jerry looked frightened until Rosebud reached down, letting him hold her finger. "Thisbe, he's adorable!" said Rosebud.

Thisbe smiled proudly. "Yes, he is, and I hope he is as handsome as his father. Would you like to hold Jerry?"

"Oh, yes." Rosebud held out her arms for the little one. Jerry looked up at the new face and cooed contentedly. "Oh, he's just perfect," she whispered.

_I'm holding my nephew!_ she realized. _He seems happy! He must not understand the pureblood extremist thing yet._

"You know," said Thisbe slowly, "my husband asked me to meet him tonight without Jerry. Could you keep Jerry for me while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I could, if you let me," answered Rosebud.

Thisbe smiled gratefully. "Wonderful! I needed to find someone responsible, and I have (I don't trust my dorm mates)." She stood. "I'm going now. If the girls ask you why you're here, tell them that you are to keep Jerry till I return. They listen to me—I'm under Riddle protection!" Thisbe bent down and kissed her son's soft little cheek. "Goodbye."

After Thisbe had gone, Rosebud smiled down at Jerry. "You're cute," she told him. "I love little ones like you."

Suddenly, Rosebud had a strange desire for a child of her own. _Do all newly-married girls feel this way? Thad and I can't start a family now; it will endanger our secret!_ she thought. _I'll just ask him. Just asking won't hurt._

When Thisbe came back, she was smiling. She picked up her son and smiled at him as he grabbed her robe with his tiny fist. Thisbe's hair fell over her shoulder and drew Jerry's attention. He tugged on his mother's hair and cooed delightedly.

"Thank you for letting me take care of him for a while, Thisbe," Rosebud told the older girl.

"You're welcome," answered Thisbe. "Thank you for taking care of him. I may need you to keep him for me more often." Her eyes twinkled.

"What's going on?"

Thisbe blushed. "I—I'm going to have another baby," she said in a low, happy tone. "I just told Horatio tonight, and he was excited."

Rosebud's mouth dropped open. "Congratulations!" she told Thisbe.

Thisbe blushed again, remembering Horatio's sweet, loving response to her telling him about their new child.

At that moment, Thad asked Rosebud (C), _Do you want to meet me tonight, dearest?_

_I'm coming, Thad._ "Goodnight, Thisbe," Rosebud said quietly. Thisbe nodded, and Rosebud left, hurrying to meet her Thad.

* * *

Rosebud ran across the battlements to Thad and put her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She accepted his kiss of greeting and his loving caresses.

"Are you ready to go to the Chamber, my love?" Thad asked Rosebud.

She looked into his eyes. "I am," she answered with a smile, "but has Horatio left the Chamber yet?"

"How did you know he had been down there?" gasped Thad.

Rosebud smiled. "I took care of Jerry while Thisbe was with Horatio in the Chamber. She told me."

"I waited until he was gone to call you," Thad told her, looking impressed. "I didn't want you to have to worry about his seeing us." He smiled down at her. "I'm amazed that Horatio would allow her to let you watch Jerry!"

"I don't think she told him who was watching his son," Rosebud giggled. "He only told her to come to the Chamber without Jerry. My guess is that what he wanted had nothing to do with the child they already have!"

Thad and Rosebud laughed together; then she sighed and laid her head against Thad's chest. "Is something wrong, darling?" he asked her.

"Thad, Thisbe's son is so cute!" began Rosebud shyly, "and Thisbe told me she's pregnant again. Thad, I want to have a baby!"

Shocked and startled, Thad did not say a word for a long time. He was thinking, _We can't start a family now! I don't want to share Rosebud with anyone else yet, and I'm not ready for a full family! I can't even imagine having a child with her! Sweet, young Rosebud a mother! Me, a father! That sounds unbelievable! It's also out of the question right now because of the implications of such a turn of events!_

Thad took a deep breath and said gently, not wanting to hurt his young wife, "Darling, I don't think I'm ready to be a father!"

Rosebud looked up into Thad's face, surprising him with the strong look in her eyes. "Thad, I—I want to give you a son or a daughter," she told him passionately. "I want a little one like you or me running around. We girls are made to reproduce, Mr. Riddle! It is sort of a fulfillment for us."

Thad had no idea how to explain a simple "No" to his little wife. "Sweetheart, we can't start a family now! No one knows about our special relationship. If you were to have a child, people would think that you're a bad girl. They will say terrible things about you, and the boys may attack you like they did to Thisbe after Horatio attacked her! It's best if we wait until after we graduate from school."

"Thad, that's two years!" whispered Rosebud, wanting to cry.

"Two years to get to know each other, sweetheart," Thad answered softly, knowing that even though Rosebud understood, he was still hurting her with his words. "If we don't know ourselves, how will we know our children? We're both sixteen. You're still growing into a young woman, and I'm still getting taller! We need time to mature."

Rosebud nodded in submission, putting her head down. "Yes, Thad," she said quietly, "you know best."

Sensing Rosebud's disappointment, he caressed her gently and murmured, "I'm sorry, my little Blossom." He heard her sob and try to cover it up, but she was shaking too hard. He held her close and cuddled her gently. _I had no idea that a refusal would affect her so much emotionally!_ Thad thought to himself.

"Maybe tonight isn't a good night for visiting the Chamber," Thad softly murmured in Rosebud's ear. "You need your rest." He let her calm, then kissed her and took her to the Gryffindor Common Room. He kissed her again; they said their goodbyes, and Thad went back to his own bed.

_Poor girl,_ he thought. _I wish I could have granted her wish._

* * *

Rosebud was very quiet after that. She did not mention her desire for a child to Thad again. _If he's doing this to keep our secret, then I understand what to do. At the end of next year, I can give him a child. Aren't we ladies irrepressible?_

_He will find me irresistible!_ Bethany Lestrange laughed at the thought of capturing Thad. _He must have __no idea of what is being done to him. I __must approach him cautiously and win him quickly._

Later that year, Bethany put her plan into action. She caught Thad alone on top of the Quad battlements and walked toward him, a smile on her lips. "Thad," she murmured, reaching out her hand to place it on his chest.

He tried to go around her and get away, but she caught him by the hand. "Thad," Bethany whispered to him, "don't go. Stay with me." She slid her body against him, making him breathe deeply and sigh a little.

Thad realized what was going on, but he was drawn to Bethany in a way he couldn't explain. She had too much power over him, making him do what she wanted (wandless, non-verbal Imperius). He put his hands on Bethany's waist and slowly ran them up to her shoulders.

Bethany sighed softly and reached up to take his face into her hands. She slipped her arms around him and he gave in to her, seizing her with strong desire and pinning her against the edge of the battlements.

Bethany cried out as he caressed her, "Yes, Thaddeus, yes! This is how we were meant to be!"

* * *

_He wanted me to meet him,_ thought Rosebud. _Why? I'll find out._ She stepped onto the battlements, and the sight she saw wrenched a wild cry from her. She raised her wand and shouted, "**Relashio**!" Bethany was thrown away from Thad, landing against the edge of the battlements.

Rosebud turned to her husband, expecting him to be sorry for what had happened, but he wasn't. He looked angry, and he was coming toward her, his hand in his pocket. _"_**Stupefy**_!"_ shouted Rosebud, causing Thad to be thrown to the ground.

"Thad," she wept, coming to his side, "I'm sorry!" She noticed the wound on his head and healed it. "I had to, Thad; you belong to me!"

When Thad came to, he felt a keen anger that subsided when he saw his little Blossom. She saw the angry look he'd had and sobbed, "I had to, Thad; I had to do it! Oh, I'm sorry! I am!"

_I can't stay here: I have to get away from him!_ Rosebud stood up and ran as fast as she could away from Thad.

_I must talk to her! How could I have been so stupid?_ Thad hurried to get up and go after her. He caught her by the arm and held her fast.

"Thad, no, don't hurt me!" wept Rosebud sadly. "Oh, no! I had to get her away from you!"

"Just come with me, Rosebud," Thad said to her quietly. He took her down to the Chamber with her sobbing and pleading for him not to hurt her. He took her into the side room and she sobbed in fear, "Thad, what are you doing? I know I hurt you, but I had to keep you away from her. Oh, Thad, please understand!"

Rosebud shrank away from him, pulling out of his grasp. She cowered against the back wall of the side room, watching Thad fearfully. Thad went to her, taking her by the wrist. Terrified, she bent down and bit his finger hard.

Thad cried out in pain and stared at the blood running down his finger. "Rosebud," he whispered, then stopped. He left the room abruptly, locking Rosebud in.

Rosebud sank down on the bed, hopeless. "I'm trapped! When Thad comes back, he'll beat me," she sobbed. "I only did it because I was terrified!"

The door opened and Thad came in quietly with a bandage on his finger. "Well, darling, you certainly bite hard," he said quietly, standing beside her. "You broke my finger in two places." He put his other hand on her shoulder.

"No, Thad!" she choked, tears streaming down her pale face. "I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Thad answered very gently. "I have acted very badly tonight, Rosebud, and I'm sorry. Thank you for—for stopping me. I'm sorry about what happened. Would—would you forgive me? Please?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes.

_He's my husband; I should forgive him. But he had Bethany in his arms!_ "Yes, Thad," choked Rosebud, standing and hiding her face from him.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said gently. "I know it's hard because that other girl is our enemy."

"Thad, would you forgive me?" asked Rosebud, taking his wounded hand in hers.

"Of course, darling," he answered. "I love you." He let her go, took her up to Gryffindor Tower, and hugged her goodnight.


	7. Summer Plans

After that time, Thad began to notice that Rosebud was painfully shy of him. She retreated further into her silence and did not readily come to her husband anymore. Thad was very worried about her, and tried to be more kind.

He even defended her against his Head of House after she'd been very disrespectful to him, receiving angry looks from all of his fellow Slytherins. Bethany now taunted Rosebud about Thad in front of both of their friends, and Rosebud lost her temper more than once, severely injuring Bethany at least twice and receiving detention.

Every time Rosebud saw Thad, she remembered seeing him and Bethany locked together in warm embrace on the battlements. Rosebud did not want Thad to come near her after he'd held Bethany.

Thad simply could not understand why Rosebud was acting so shy. She had been so at ease with him, but now she wouldn't say a word unless he spoke directly to her!

One night, Thad had had "enough of this madness" as he put it. He took her down to the Chamber and into a side room. Sitting down in a chair, he took Rosebud onto his lap. "Darling, please tell me what's wrong," Thad said gently, "I can't go on like this."

Rosebud cuddled up against him. "Thad, I-I've been having a really hard time getting over you and Bethany," answered Rosebud tearfully. Her wound that had been nearly healed was open again, and she felt all the ache and hurt again. _Oh, Thad,_ she thought, her heart hurting, _I love you, and __—__you don't belong to her!_

"Is there anything I can do to help you, darling?" asked Thad, stroking her carefully. Rosebud blushed and hid her face on Thad's shoulder. "Come on, sweetheart, please tell me."

"Thad," she asked shyly, "are we going to have a proper honeymoon?"

Thad smiled at her. "Yes, darling. This summer I'll take you away with me so we can be completely alone."

_I am not a romantic person, and I have no idea how I came up with that,_ he thought to himself. _I just want to get away with Rosebud so that I can have her to myself!_

Rosebud threw her arms around her husband's neck. "Oh, goodie, Thad-y!" she cried happily. "I love you!"

"I love you too, dearest," answered Thad. He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down on the bed. He lay down beside her, looking at her thoughtfully as he thought once again what a lucky person he was to have Rosebud as his wife.

She reached over and put her hand on the side of his face, looking into his eyes. Thad smiled slightly and said, "Well, something must be going on, Rosebud, because three days ago you would have none of this."

"I love you, Riddle," she teased him. He laughed and kissed her goodnight. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Rosebud awoke, she found herself lying in her Thad's arms. Smiling, she kissed her husband awake.

"My little Blossom," he murmured lovingly, "You have been my pride and joy since the day we were married."

"Oh, Thad!" Rosebud blushed, knowing that Thad was not one for extravagant speech. "I am so glad I am yours. I can't wait for this summer!"

Thad smiled at his girl. "We are going to trick Father so he will give me permission to stay somewhere other than the Riddle Mansion. Hmmm, yes. Let me think about it; I'll come up with a solution."

"All right, Thad," said Rosebud. She playfully kissed him, then got out of bed and dressed. Thad came after her and snatched a kiss from her lips. She laughed and he laughed with her. Then he put his arm around her and discretely led her out of the Chamber.

* * *

Two days later, Thad met Rosebud and told her the plan for them to get past his father. Rosebud was pleased with the plan. "That's perfect, Thad!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to camp out alone with you!"

Thad grinned and said teasingly, "Under the stars and a full moon in the woods."

"Please not a full moon!"

Laughing, Thad replied, "Don't worry, darling; I wouldn't allow it and neither would Father."

"Will you come to my house this summer?" Rosebud asked him curiously. "You can come any time; we're always ready for someone to visit, or/and stay the night."

"Of course, Rosebud," answered Thad. "I'll be at your house a lot the first two weeks."

Rosebud frowned thoughtfully. "How will you—?"

"I'll tell Father that I'm going to visit a friend. It'll be fine. Now, in three days we will be home," Thad told Rosebud, his dark eyes bright in excitement. "Be careful, darling; I love you. See you in a few days."

"Goodbye, Thad," said Rosebud quietly.

He kissed her gently, and they parted.

* * *

On the train station platform, Thad looked for his parents and took his family toward them. Being the oldest Riddle still at school, he was in charge of the Riddles and Ackermans at Hogwarts. He protected every single one of them against anyone.

Thad gently hugged his mother, and she murmured in his ear, "Thad, you've gotten so tall!" He smiled down at his mother, thinking, _Yes, I have! And Rosebud was the one that noticed it first. She was annoyed that she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss me by the end of December!_

He turned and noticed Thisbe getting off the train with Rosebud's help. Thisbe, who had been a seventh year, had had twin girls (Melodie and Joy) a few days before, and it had made Rosebud terribly jealous. Ever since Rosebud had helped Thisbe with Jerry the first time, the two girls became rather close because Rosebud often took care of Jerry and his sisters.

Rosebud had tried to keep her jealousy hidden from Thad, but when he'd confronted her about it, she'd become angry and slapped him, then broken down and sobbed in his arms. She had been inconsolable: he had not known how much she longed for a child of her own, and her desire had grown since she'd mentioned it to Thad.

Out on the station platform, Horatio greeted Thisbe with a loving kiss, and Rosebud stood by silently, holding Jerry. Horatio looked at Rosebud, his eyes darkening, and asked, "What are you doing? I still think of you as the girl Thad brought to my parents's house half-naked!"

Anger and resentment flashed in Rosebud's eyes. _I hate him!_ she decided, _and I don't like his opinions about Mudbloods, me, and Thad. Poor Thisbe. What a life she's already had with him__—__and no wonder he's insane: he's a Lestrange, not a Riddle_. (Thad had told her about Horatio's beginning.) She opened her mouth, then shut it. Saelia took Jerry, and Rosebud went to her parents.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Rosebud?" her father asked her when they were on their way home.

"Ugh! Father, Horatio is so rude!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Swensen smiled. "He's your brother-in-law, Rosebud. Of course he's rude."

"I helped his wife all year with their son Jerry, and he still doesn't know it!" Rosebud sputtered indignantly.

"Calm down, Rosebud," said Mr. Swensen. "Never mind Horatio. Think about Thad."

Rosebud leaned back against the car cushion and sighed. She couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

"Father, may the boys (my friends) and I go camping?" Thad asked Tom when some of the family was seated around the large kitchen table. "We figured to go for ten nights."

Tom frowned. "Ten nights, Thad?" he repeated.

"And the days too," added Thad with a grin. "May I take a double sleeping bag? They're more comfortable than the others."

Horatio laughed. "Of course they are! But you don't have a girl to warm it or make it soft for you!"

His face flaming, Thad told his older brother, "Shut up!" although he'd thought of saying other things. How he hated it when Horatio teased him or spoke to him like that! _Like girls are all there is,_ Thad thought in annoyance.

"Leave the boy alone, Horatio," ordered Saelia, coming quickly into the room. "Thisbe wants you to come help her! She said that it would be hard enough to move without three children, but harder with them! You need to be helpful to Thisbe like Cedric is to Antigone!" She patted him forcefully on the back. "Go!"

Titus Ackerman laughed at his brother-in-law. Horatio glared at Titus before leaving the room, and the younger boy sneered at his sister's husband.

Tom told Thad, "Yes, you may go, Thaddeus. When are you going?"

"Day after tomorrow," answered Thad, hiding his delight at his father's response. _Father is clueless,_ Thad thought in amusement. _When he finds out, he's going to be shocked about how much has gone on under his nose (pardon the figure of speech: it's a Swensen-ism)._

"So soon?" asked Tom inquisitively. "You just had a whole year together."

Having no sure answer, Thad stated evenly, "I guess we just enjoy camping."

"I guess you do."

* * *

Rosebud was lying on her living room couch, reading a book. _A zinger. I wonder what that is? Where's that dictionary?_ she wondered to herself.

Then the doorbell rang. Rosebud got up and answered the door. "Thad!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, Thad!" (evidently she wasn't put off by his wearing Muggle clothes)

"My little Blossom," murmured Thad, kissing her gently.

"Come in," she whispered to him, her arms around his neck. "I'm alone in the house."

Thad grinned and followed Rosebud into her house. They sat down on the couch and Thad picked up Rosebud's book. "Is this a good book?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Rosebud giggled. "I just started reading it. Thad, do you know what a 'zinger' is?"

Thad frowned. "A zinger is a really bad word that burns when you hear it. Is that in your book?"

"Not the exact words," stammered Rosebud. "It said that the boy hurt himself, and make an exclamation that was a real zinger."

Thad was still frowning. "Perhaps you shouldn't read that book," he told her.

"Thad!" exclaimed Rosebud. "You have no right to tell me what to read!"

"Perhaps I should read it first," said Thad doubtfully.

"No!" cried Rosebud, doubling up her fist and hitting her husband's chest. "You wouldn't understand it—you're a pureblood!"

Thad stared at his girl. "I have never heard someone say something like that!"

"I didn't mean to insult you," said Rosebud timidly.

"You didn't," Thad reassured her, "but I happened to be prejudiced toward you. Do you know what I mean by that?"

Rosebud shook her head and Thad smiled, his arm snaking around her so he could position her the way he wanted. "What I mean by prejudice is that I believe that you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world—both this world and the other world."

Thad leaned over against his wife and kissed her.

"What kind of man would attack a young girl in her house?" she asked him, slightly breathless.

Thad grinned at his wife. "A married man."

* * *

"Would you look at that," said Mr. Swensen to his wife. They had just come into the living room of their house after arriving home in their car.

She looked and saw Thad and Rosebud lying on the couch together, asleep. Mrs. Swensen smiled at them. "Thad has been very good for our little Rosebud; I've never seen her so happy!" She gently touched Rosebud's arm. "Wake up, sweetie," she said. "We're home!"

Rosebud stirred in Thad's arms. He felt her moving and possessively tightened his arms around her, keeping her close to himself. She snuggled up against him and put her head against his chest.

Rosebud's parents smiled at each other. "They are so sweet together!" Mr. Swensen sighed. "Wake up, darling," he said to Rosebud.

Thad and Rosebud stirred and sat up. Thad grinned sheepishly at his in-laws. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Hi, Mum; hi, Dad," Rosebud giggled happily. "Thad came over while you were gone."

"So we saw," said Mr. Swensen with a grin.

"I should go now," said Thad solemnly, standing to leave. "Day after tomorrow I go camping with my friends; I must prepare." Rosebud stood, and Thad put his arm around her, giving her a slight hug. "Five nights into that camp out, darling, you come to me for our special getaway."

Rosebud turned and threw her arms around Thad, kissing him smack on the lips. "Oh, Thad! Thad! I can't wait to be alone on a camp out with you," murmured Rosebud.

Thad smiled. "Me neither, Rosebud," he answered. "Now I must go to prepare for the camp out. You prepare yourself too."

Rosebud and her mother giggled, looked at each other, then giggled again. Thad looked at Mr. Swensen, then shrugged. Thad took Rosebud out the front door and kissed her passionately, telling her goodbye. "Thad," murmured Rosebud, touching his cheek with her hand, "you are such a romantic man!"

He smiled, then kissed her again. "That's not necessarily true," he replied agreeably, "but you're a romantic woman. I'll be back tomorrow, darling. I love you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Thad." Rosebud turned and went into her house.

* * *

"Thad, where were you?" Tom asked his son.

"I was visiting my friends," Thad answered evenly, sitting down at the lunch table. "We were talking about our camp out." _In between loving on Rosebud and talking to her parents,_ he thought to himself, smirking inwardly. _I wish Father wouldn't be so callous all the time. He doesn't need to know where I am every minute of the day! I am old enough to take care of myself!_

Tom frowned. "You were late for lunch, Thaddeus. If it happens again, you will go without," ordered he.

"Yes, Father," Thad answered expressionlessly.

Saelia and Ashley giggled and Thad winked at his sisters. Eyes flashing dangerously, Dirk asked, "Were you at that girl's house?"

Thad's face flamed and he sputtered, making Dirk and Horatio laugh spitefully. Arianna went over to Thad and put her arms around him from behind. "Shan't tease my Thad!" she told her other brothers, glaring at them.

They grinned, but Tom interrupted, turning to the older boys. "Horatio, Cedric—you two (and your families) are leaving right after lunch, correct?" Tom asked.

"Yes, sir," answered Cedric, and Horatio nodded.

Thisbe smiled at her husband shyly. Not less than a year ago, Tom and Ginny Riddle had told him that he was not their son, hence his inability to speak Parseltongue. Horatio was, in fact, a Lestrange, and Thisbe had been absolutely shocked at the news, and was just getting used to it.

Thisbe heard her little boy Jerry start crying, then his two sisters join in. Thisbe sighed tiredly. Her first two pregnancies had been very close, and had given her three children (that she dearly loved!). Horatio had gotten her pregnant so easily, and she was worried that she'd soon be having another little one (especially if Horatio got it into his head that he wanted her to have another child). "Saelia, would you come help me?" she asked, standing up.

"Sure." Saelia followed Thisbe to her distressed children.

"Jerry," Saelia murmured to the crying child, "it's all right; you're fine. There's nothing to hurt you here. You're going to go home with your Mummy and Daddy!"

He quieted and settled down in his Aunt Saelia's arms.

* * *

Thad told Horatio and Cedric goodbye and hugged Thisbe. He stood in front of Antigone silently. She had been his favorite sister, and now she was leaving: he hurt inside because he loved her, and still didn't want her to leave although he did accept the fact that she belonged to Cedric. "Antigone," he whispered, hugging her, "I love you." He had to drag the words out of himself, because he did not usually say anything like that to anyone (except Rosebud).

"Thad," she whispered back, "one day you will find the one who is right for you. I know you will."

"I already have, but Father disapproves of her," Thad told his sister very quietly.

"Do you mean Rosebud?" asked Antigone knowingly.

Thad nodded. "Yes, I do." He sighed.

"Maybe you should do something drastic," said Antigone, not noticing that Thisbe was very close to her and Thad.

Thad looked his sister in the eyes, grinning. "I already did."

* * *

"Do you know what they were talking about?" Horatio asked his wife.

Thisbe shook her head, watching her three little ones. She reached into the crib and lifted out her little girl Melodie.

"Thad's been acting very strangely," Horatio mused. "Do you know what Father told me about him? Father said that when Thad saw Cheyanne for the first time, Thad was jealous!"

"How could he be jealous? He doesn't even have a girlfriend!" said Thisbe.

"I think he's meeting that Rosebud girl secretly," answered Horatio smartly. "Father and I caught Thad snogging Rosebud Swensen in the kitchen last summer. Father told Thad to leave that girl alone, but that order probably dared Thad to go against itself. I wish Thad would obey Father."

Thisbe smiled. "Rosebud likes little ones, Horatio. She helped me all school year with Jerry and the last few days with Melodie and Joy. If she is Thad's girlfriend, she will be a very good mother—and wife, of course. She was terribly jealous when Melodie and Joy were born, however. She tried to hide her jealousy, but I saw it."

"Thad needs mental help," Horatio told his wife.

"How can we help him?" asked Thisbe.

Horatio laughed dryly. "We can't help him. He's going to ruin himself because of her."

"Horatio," Thisbe began cautiously, "she is a wonderful girl. She is not bad!"

"Father's not going to be pleased!"

* * *

"He will not find out," said Thad to himself that night. "He cannot find out! He'll be furious."

Titus looked at his brother-in-law. "Thad, are you all right?" Titus asked.

"Ye-yes."

"You're talking to yourself—and you just stuttered. You never stutter! Are you sure you're all right? You've been acting so strangely these past few days, Thad," Titus inquired.

Thad sighed. "If you're so worried about me, then you can come on the camp out with us."

Titus shook his head. "I can't," he replied in annoyance, "the permission chain is too long."

"What?" Thad's face went blank.

Titus sighed. "I can't get permission for anything, Thad," answered Titus, frustrated. "I'll ask your father and he says to ask your mum. When I ask your mum, she says for me to ask Thisbe, but when I ask Thisbe, she says to go to Horatio! I can't go to him! I have never and will never ask him for anything!"

"You don't trust Horatio, do you?" said Thad understandingly.

Titus shook his head. "He's a Lestrange! I could not believe that when Thisbe told me! I wish Thisbe had not married him," sighed the sixteen-year-old boy, "but she was very noble in her deed; she was trying to keep our family together."

Thad smiled, then became serious. "If Thisbe weren't your sister, would you have married her?" he asked Titus thoughtfully.

Titus nodded. "There is none like my sister, Thad. Horatio—I hope he got the right girl. And I certainly hope he's right for Thisbe!" said the boy sadly.

"Are you jealous of Horatio?" asked Thad mildly. "Welcome to the group. I wish I could take a wife and leave Father's house that easily."

"I'm not so sure I want a wife," said Titus, "or children. I don't wish to have three children like Horatio and Thisbe do."

Thad laughed. "You're sixteen, Titus. You should think about things like that! And believe me, where there's a wife, there's sure to be children," said he.

"So you've thought about all that? I don't know; I just wish I could get away from Horatio," sighed Titus. "I think Father is disappointed in me, Thad. He told me to protect Thisbe if anything happened to him and Mum. But Horatio nearly killed Thisbe several times! If Father were alive, what would he say to me?"

Thad put his arm around Titus's shoulders. "I think your father would understand that you tried your best, Titus," Thad said quietly.

"Do you really think so?" asked Titus hopefully.

"Yes, I do. I don't think he'll hold it against you that you can't control Horatio."

"Thank you, Thad," said Titus gratefully. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," answered Thad with a nod.

* * *

Mr. Swensen watched his daughter dive into the pool and smiled.

"Did you see that, Daddy?" she asked, backstroking across the pool.

"Yes, Rosebud. Now come out of there and go dry off," he told her. "Your mother and I have to leave now."

"All right, Dad." Rosebud climbed out of the pool, grabbed her towel, and hurried to her bedroom.

As Rosebud's parents were leaving, they saw Thad appear. Mrs. Swensen rolled down her car window and called to him, "Thad! Rosebud is in her room. She's been swimming, and if you catch her in time, she can get back in the pool with you."

Thad smiled. "Thank you!" he called back.

"Oh, please remind her that James and Vi are coming over later," added Mrs. Swensen.

"I will," Thad answered. _James and Vi are coming over?_ Thad thought to himself. _I really don't have much time to waste then, do I?_

Thad hurried into the house and up the stairs to his girl's room.

Rosebud was curled up on the towel she'd spread over her comfy chair. She was so caught up in her book she did not notice the door open.

Thad swept her up into his arms and kissed her repeatedly before she realized what was happening. Startled, she struggled to get away and stepped back, her fright showing.

"Thad," she gasped, staring into his face, "I thought you were someone else!"

He grinned at her teasingly. "If you dressed modestly, you wouldn't be half the temptation!"

"It's my swimsuit!" cried Rosebud, "and I'd be more of a temptation if I wore nothing!"

"Come here, my little Blossom," said Thad, smiling at her reply.

Rosebud frowned. "Why?"

Thad smiled. "Your mother said that we could go swimming together," he told her.

"Oh, yes, Thad!" cried Rosebud "Let's go!"

"You take your towel and go ahead. I'll get ready and be right down."

Rosebud nodded. She hugged Thad tightly, then stepped back, blushing. "Thank you," she whispered. She grabbed her towel and hurried downstairs.

Thad joined her a few minutes later at the edge of the pool. "Ready?" he asked, taking her hand in his. Rosebud nodded. They jumped into the water together. "Darling, your mother wanted me to remind you that James and Vi are coming over later," Thad told his girl.

"Oh, I forgot," said Rosebud. "Let's hurry and swim so they don't see you."

"All right." Thad and Rosebud raced, had a splash war, and played water volleyball. Soon, they climbed out of the pool and began to dry off.

Thad laid his towel on the grass and Rosebud put hers by his. They sat down on the towels. Rosebud looked over at Thad, who smiled at her and opened his arm in an inviting gesture. She scooted over to him, slipping her arms around him and giving him a hug. She pressed herself against him and he put his arm around her, holding her closer. Suddenly, a door slammed, and the two jumped, startled. "Perhaps we should go in," said Rosebud.

Thad smiled at his girl, then stood and helped her up, leading her into the house.


	8. Sibling Trouble

Thad's homecoming was much different. When he was in sight of the house, Arianna ran out to meet him. Thad picked her up and swung her around. "Thad-y!" she squealed in excitement. "You're home!"

Thad smiled down at his little sister. "Did you miss me?"

Arianna nodded. "Yes, Thad-y. Come into the house; your papers have come."

"Oh," said Thad.

"Mummy and Daddy want to know if you made it," Arianna told him.

Thad knew that his parents wanted to know if he had been made the Head Boy for the coming school year. He grinned at Arianna. "Okay. Let's go," he said, putting his arm around his sister. They went into the house to the living room, and Thad sat down on the couch by his mother, who was holding Cheyanne.

Ginny smiled at her son. "Welcome home, Thaddeus," she said to him. She then called, "Dirk!"

Dirk hurried downstairs to his mother. Upon seeing his brother, Dirk proceeded to enchant the paper he was holding to smack Thad upside the head repeatedly. Quick as a wink, Thad shouted, "**Finite Incantatem**_!_" and snatched the paper out of the air. Dirk said coldly, "That is yours. Is that all you needed, Mum?"

"Yes, Dirk."

Dirk was leaving to go upstairs when he heard Brenda sigh. He looked over at her and she frowned at him in disapproval. He scowled at her darkly and Thad laughed.

"If you have a problem with your girlfriend," Thad told him (P), "take it outside!"

Ginny looked at Thad sharply, but Dirk's face turned red with fury and embarrassment and he hurried upstairs. Thad raised his eyebrow at his brother's retreating back.

Thad grinned at his mother and quickly opened his letter. He smiled happily to himself and told his mother, "I'm going to be the Head Boy!"

Brenda feigned excitement and deadpanned, "Yay."

Ginny smiled at Thad proudly. "Good for you, Thad!" she praised him. "I know you'll do well at school this year. This is your final year, and your father and I are so proud of you!"

* * *

"Why did you say that to Dirk to make him so embarrassed?" Brenda asked Thad exasperatedly. "You know he's not too thrilled with you to begin with."

"I was teasing him," Thad told the thirteen year old girl with a sigh. "You know, it's really rather annoying to have you speak Parseltongue."

Brenda laughed quietly. "I'm sorry that it's so annoying, Thad, but it has saved lives!"

"How?" Thad asked. "I've only heard the story about the Ravenclaws who were insulting Ophicus."

Very seriously, Brenda looked up into Thad's eyes. "It saved your life," she told him gently. Thad frowned in disbelief. "Dirk was ready to kill you last year, Thad," she informed the older boy. "While you and he were dueling, I was constantly pleading with him for your life. When he came down out of the Gryffindor Common Room, he was so angry that he exploded several things in our common room before fleeing to his dorm room. I followed him into his dorm room, and found him lying on his bed, muttering to himself in Parseltongue." Brenda decided not to tell Thad that Dirk had indeed been reduced to tears. "Thad, he was so angry that I don't even know if he knew where he was or what he was saying, but he threatened you, Antigone, and the Swensen girl."

Thad looked at Brenda strangely. "What did you do?" he asked her.

"I lay down beside him to calm him," she replied. "He clung to me so tightly that I thought I would be strangled, but eventually, he became a little calmer, but still wouldn't let me go. I tried to talk things through with him, but he lost his temper and began to slap me, so I quieted, and allowed him to do what he wished. He stopped slapping me, but refused to speak to me for the longest time. I gently talked to him for I don't know how long, and he finally sighed and fell asleep."

"I didn't know that his familiar's death affected him so much," Thad said finally.

Brenda nodded. "Thad, Ophicus was not just a familiar: he was bonded to Dirk," she told Thad.

He shook his head in amazement, and she sighed. "Listen," she commanded him. "They were bonded so that they practically depended on each other to survive. Kind of like your parents: they can't survive without each other. Do you know how deeply it affected Dirk to have his bonded one ripped away from him? Dirk has died without dying, Thad."

Thad looked horrified. "I didn't mean to hurt Dirk so much," he murmured. "How will he ever survive this?"

"Oh, he will," Brenda replied evenly. "Have you noticed that Dirk has become so much more cold, Dark, and sadistic? He'll get through it, all right—but the rest of you might not! Anyway, Dirk, Ophicus, and I were all part of a familiar-ship, so that when Ophicus was destroyed, the bond that was between Dirk and his familiar now exists between Dirk and me."

"What?" gasped Thad, and Brenda nodded, a smirk on her face.

"So don't tease him about my being his girlfriend," Brenda told Thad. "I am not, really. But he needs me: I'm the only person in the world who understands the way he feels."

Thad stared at the dark-haired girl in amazement. "Thank you for preventing Dirk from going on a killing spree, Brenda," he finally said. "You are very special indeed." He looked away and saw Saelia hurrying toward the house. Her boyfriend was following her. "Go on in. I'll take care of this." Brenda hurried off into the house, going back to see if Dirk was all right.

Thad saw the boy take Saelia by the arm_—_and she turned and screamed at him, pulling herself away. Thad hurried down toward his crying sister, clearly concerned about her. Saelia saw him and came running to him, falling into his arms and sobbing against his chest.

"Thad—" began the boy, but Thad interrupted.

"Go, Ignatius," Thad ordered in a superior tone.

Nathan flinched under Thad's gaze, his eyes asking Thad to understand. After Nathan had gone, Thad looked down at Saelia. "Sis, what is it?" he asked her gently.

"He—he said—he doesn't—love me anymore," she sobbed brokenly. "Oh, Thad, I thought he really cared about me, but—he doesn't! What shall I do, Thad? I can't face him! Even if he doesn't care, I still do!" Saelia sobbed harder, and Thad cuddled her gently.

He felt very sorry for his little sister. Thad knew how deeply she became attached to her boyfriends. He also knew that this was Saelia's third hard break-up in two months. Thad also understood that Ignatius was heading into his seventh year at school and was probably looking toward the future, knowing that he didn't want to keep a fifteen year old as his girlfriend.

"Saelia, I—I'm so sorry," Thad murmured to her, cuddling her gently. He did not stop for an instant to think that he did not usually take the time to comfort weeping girls. Rosebud had indeed changed his way of thinking.

"Why do they all dump me?" Saelia cried. She looked up at Thad in horror as a thought popped into her head. "Thad," she gasped, "am I ugly? Tell me, Thad; you're my brother!"

Thad's mouth dropped open. "No, Saelia, of course you're not ugly! Those boys don't realize the gem you are. If they don't realize it, then they don't deserve you! One day, your true love will come for you, and he will love you for who you are."

Saelia nodded tearfully. "But how will I face them at school?"

"Nathan has one year left, and he will be gone. Don't worry about the others. Be who you are, Saelia," Thad told her. "Love you, sis."

They walked together into the house. As they went into the living room, the family looked at Saelia. Titus raised his head and looked at her with such compassion in his eyes that Thad was surprised, but Saelia was upset.

"Don't look at me that way!" Saelia shouted at Titus, slapping him full across the face. She stormed away upstairs to her room.

Thad was shocked that Titus hadn't even tried to block Saelia's blow. Her hand print stood out clearly on his face. Titus looked down at his book without saying a word.

* * *

At bedtime that night, Thad asked, "Titus, are you all right? I know Saelia slaps hard."

"Yes, my face stopped stinging a while ago," Titus answered.

Thad sat down on the edge of his bed. "Saelia doesn't usually lose her temper like that. I'm sorry," he told Titus.

"Don't worry about it, Thad," said Titus, propping himself up with his elbow, "but why does Saelia have such a low opinion of herself?"

Thad stared out his window, then turned to Titus and said, "Promise that you will not repeat what I tell you to anyone?"

Titus looked at Thad's very serious face and asked, "On pain of death?"

"On pain of pain," Thad replied. "I mean this, Titus. You must not tell anyone about this." Titus promised he wouldn't tell, and Thad continued. "Saelia was an unwanted child, Titus. When I was almost two years old, Father and Mother were having marital issues. I was really a handful when I was younger, and I'm still hard to control."

Thad smiled proudly, then went on darkly, "At that time, Mother never thought of telling Father not to come back to the house: she could only fight him or go to someone else for help. However, Mum hates asking for help, so after several confrontations Mum finally took all of us children to her adopted parents' house."

Titus frowned slightly, not sure he wanted to hear the story. Thad sighed and said, "Horatio and Antigone missed Father, and they ran away from the house, going to him. Father told them that although he appreciated their wanting to see him, they must stay with their mother. Antigone was upset, but she calmed, and Father took the two home."

"That's sweet of them," Titus said, and Thad snorted.

"Oooohhh, Titus," Thad drew out his words lazily, "Mother had been frantic about her two missing children and was very angry with Father when he came into the living room where Mum and the older children were. Mum slapped Father and screamed at him, and Silvanus and Elsie stared at them like they couldn't believe what they had just seen."

Thad took a deep breath and continued, "Father left the house in shock, and Mum sat on the couch and cried. Silvanus told me that nothing he said would comfort her, and that he finally had to leave her alone. Anyway, at some point during this time, Mum missed Father quite a lot and went to meet him in the Chamber."

His lips twisted in disgust. "Mum did not want any more children at that time, but Father forced himself on her when they were in the Chamber. Mum became pregnant with Saelia, and it was very hard on Mum," Thad explained, trying to hold his temper.

"What kind of a man does that to his wife?" Titus asked, still shocked at what had been revealed to him.

Thad heaved a sigh and said, "My father. And Horatio." Titus stared at Thad in shock, but Thad continued his story. "Mum carried Saelia to term, and near the very end, word came to us through one of Mum's brothers that Father was going to commit suicide in the Chamber. Mum was horrified, and hurried away to the Chamber as quickly as she could. Mum stopped Father before he could drink all the poison."

Titus stared at his friend in disbelief. "I didn't think that your father was that unstable!"

Thad grinned wryly and replied, "Well, he's not, but he can't live without Mum. It's very awkward. Anyway, Mum gave Father an antidote to the poison, but she still had a huge fight on her hands in order to save him. Obviously, he did survive. They reconciled in the Chamber, but because Mum had been under such stress, Saelia was born that night in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Wow!" said Titus. "Just—wow!"

Thad nodded. "Saelia has felt unloved a lot, I think. Father probably considers her a mistake he made, although he does love her. I believe that's why Saelia has such issues with boys: Father doesn't love her like he should."

Titus raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked, "Should you be so judgmental?"

With a scowl, Thad replied, "When Horatio mistreats your sister, you're angry with him, of course. Should I tell you not to be judgmental? No, of course not!"

Anger flashed in Titus' eyes: he understood the comparison. "Will Saelia ever be all right?" he asked.

"I don't know, Titus," Thad sighed. "I've tried to be someone she can depend on so that she doesn't feel alone, but it's hard to help her when she doesn't like people to feel sorry for her. I love Saelia; she's a very sweet girl."

Titus grinned and rubbed his hand on his cheek. "Yup," he said, "she's very sweet, and doesn't like anyone to feel sorry for her."

Thad laughed, and Titus added, "I know that she's having a rough time with those boys. I don't blame her for what happened."

Thad sighed in relief and Titus grinned. "You're quite the peacemaker, Thaddeus Riddle."

"Well, Titus," Thad began carefully, "I'm going to be the Head Boy next year."

"Oh no," groaned Titus teasingly. "I have to suffer through another year under a Riddle Head Boy!"

Thad laughed and went to sleep.

* * *

"Titus! Titus!" He turned and saw Saelia running after him. He waited for her to catch up. "Where—are you—going?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I'm going to visit Thisbe," answered Titus quietly.

Saelia looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry that I slapped you," she whispered, "and I shouldn't have shouted at you either."

"Oh, it's all right, Saelia," Titus told her gently. "I understand. I know now that when you came in yesterday, pity was the last thing you needed. I'm sorry."

"It's—all right," answered Saelia. "Are we all right now?"

Titus nodded, asking, "Would you like to come with me to see Thisbe?"

"I didn't get permission to—"

"Neither did I," interrupted Titus. "Besides, they're not my guardian; Thisbe is."

Saelia sighed in in resignation. "All right."

Titus put his hand on her shoulder. "Thisbe will want to see you and to have you help her with the little ones," he told her. Realizing his hand made her uncomfortable, he let it go back to his side. "Let's go."

She followed him cautiously, seeing something new in him that she was not ready for at all.

* * *

Arianna was kneeling behind some tall shrubs in the forest. She'd followed Thad to the woods and was watching him. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

Suddenly, leaves began to whisper and the trees began to whistle; they knew Rosebud was coming. Arianna watched as a girl about Thad's age ran to her brother. Shocked beyond words, she watched as Thad hugged the girl tightly and kissed her soundly.

"Darling! Oh, Rosebud!" Thad kissed her again. "Did you have a good time on our honeymoon?"

_Darling?_ Arianna nearly yelped. _Honeymoon? He's kissing her again for goodness' sake! Is this really my brother?_

"Oh, Thad," Arianna heard Rosebud say with a giggle, "of course I had a good time—because you were there!"

"I love you, my little Blossom," Thad told Rosebud, caressing her as he held her close.

_My little Blossom? I can't stand this nonsense!_ Arianna thought to herself. _I've got to get out of here!_

Arianna was leaving when she heard Rosebud say, "And I love you, my dear husband." Arianna fled from the forest as quickly as she could, leaving Thad and Rosebud laughing together.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Arianna saw Thad coming back from meeting the girl. She stared out the kitchen window, watching him come nearer to the house.

"Arianna, please go tell your father that it's nearly time for lunch," Ginny requested, "and please ask Saelia to check on Cheyanne."

"Yes, Mummy," replied Arianna. She hurried off and did as her mother asked. When she came back, she found Dirk setting the table. Giggling, she said, "You look funny with your sleeves rolled up, Dirk-y!"

Dirk grinned at his little sister, and Ginny told Arianna, "Sit down, Arianna, and—."

"Oh, Mummy, Thad-y's coming," interrupted Arianna carefully (and Dirk scowled). "Mayn't I go meet him?" the little girl asked.

"All right, but you hurry," Ginny ordered.

* * *

Thad looked up and saw his sister hurrying toward him. To his surprise, she did not jump into his arms like she usually did. She stopped quietly in front of him. "Is something wrong, Arianna?" he asked.

"Thad, I saw you in the woods with that Rosebud girl," Arianna accused her brother. "Why were you kissing her and why did you call her _darling_ and why did she say you were her husband?"

Speechless, Thad stared at his sister. "What do you mean?"

Arianna huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, Thaddeus Riddle! I saw her come running to you, and you kissed her." Horrified, Thad shook his head, but Arianna nodded. "What were you doing with her? I know she's a Mudblood, Thaddeus; she wasn't wearing a robe."

Thad laughed. "Well, what was she wearing, then, Arianna?" _She knows!_ he thought in horror. _Arianna knows the truth! It's all over for me and Rosebud!_

"You know what I mean, you—," began Arianna, irritated with Thad's stubbornness. "She was wearing a shirt and—whatever you call those things."

"They are called jeans, dear sister," Thad told Arianna laughingly.

She glared at him. "Father isn't going to be pleased that you didn't listen to him and stay away from that girl, Thad-y."

"Rosebud is my best friend in the whole world," Thad informed Arianna, "and I will not leave her ever. You see, Arianna, I married her last year, but we kept it a secret because Father disapproved of my even speaking to her." Thad sighed at Arianna's disapproving frown. "Look, after lunch we'll go to somewhere and I'll tell you all," he said finally. _Oh, please don't let her spill any of the secret during lunch!_

"You had better," threatened Arianna. "Now let's go eat."

* * *

After lunch, Thad went upstairs to his room quickly to have a little time before Arianna came for him. He made sure that he had everything together, then went down to his sister and took her to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Now, tell me," Arianna ordered him when they were seated together in the main room.

"Well, Arianna, when I met her in the river that day last summer, I knew she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. We met secretly during the summer, and we fell in love." Thad smiled, remembering. "Two weeks after we went back to school, we got married. We just had our honeymoon a few days ago, when we went camping."

Arianna looked at her brother seriously. "Father is going to be furious, Thad."

"That's why he must not find out, Arianna." Thad had a strange look in his eyes, but before he could say anything else, Arianna interrupted.

"Since Rosebud is your wife, are you going to be a father someday, like Horatio and Silvanus?" she asked him.

Thad had no idea what to say to curious sister. "Well, sis, we thought about starting a family next year, Arianna, but I still don't know what on the earth I'd tell Father about it," he said. He stood quickly, surprising Arianna. "That's why I have to keep Rosebud and me a secret. That's also why I have to do this." Thad drew his wand and pointed it at his sister.

Arianna's face became pale. "No, Thad!" she cried. "I wasn't going to tell him! I promise!" Tears came to her beautiful blue eyes.

Thad just looked at her. "I won't take a chance on you, Arianna," he said flatly. "An eight-year-old girl cannot keep secrets well. Especially in front of our father."

"Thad, no," whispered Arianna, beginning to cry. Thad came nearer to her, and she froze, unable to move. He opened his mouth to say the words, but suddenly, a person ran past him and knelt beside his sister, taking Arianna into her arms.

"Thad, you must not hurt your sister," said the person.

Arianna looked up at the person and gasped. It was the same girl she'd seen in the woods with Thad! Arianna looked up at Thad, who was staring at Arianna's rescuer and shaking his head. Fearfully, Arianna clung to the girl.

"Rosebud, Arianna followed me to the forest and was watching us. We have to keep this a secret," Thad said, annoyed.

"Yes, but—"

"Rosebud, it's necessary," Thad said emotionlessly.

She shook her head at him. "Not if you handle it the right way, Thad." Rosebud looked down into Arianna's frightened eyes. "She will not tell, Thad. Besides, our relationship cannot survive as a secret much longer anyway. Everyone will know it, not just a few. Perhaps she was wrong to follow you, Thad, but let's not make a mistake because of it. If she can't remember anything, then your father will know for sure that something is going on." Rosebud looked up at Thad. "Please don't do this to her. As a favor to me, if nothing else, Thad, I ask you."

Thad sighed. "All right." He returned his wand to his pocket, and came toward his wife and his sister. He helped Arianna stand, and told her, "but you must promise not to tell."

"I promise," she whispered.

Rosebud hugged Arianna. "I'm glad I could come help you," she told the younger girl.

"Well, it seems to me," Thad observed, "that you two are sisters-in-law."

The girls looked at each other, surprised. Arianna smiled at Rosebud. "Thad said that you and he are going to be parents like Silvanus and Lola."

Rosebud, slightly shocked, looked at Thad, blushing. "Not exactly like them, Arianna. Thad and I have a whole different situation from anyone else in his family, and we're trying to keep people from finding out what we're up to."

Arianna smiled. "I know."

Thad snickered, then stated, "You are somewhat like Lola, though. She grew up in a Muggle home as well. She and her sisters were orphans." Rosebud was surprised, and Thad smiled. "Come, Arianna," he said. "Let's go." Rosebud hurried to Thad for a quick kiss, then the three left the Chamber together.

* * *

"Thad," whispered Arianna on the way home, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

Thad looked at his sister carefully. "Arianna, there is more at stake here than you know. Do not say anything to anyone about this."

"I already told you I wouldn't, Thaddeus," said Arianna. "Now go away. You are being annoying."


	9. Argue and Curse

Thad stood on the front porch of Rosebud's house. When he rang the doorbell, Mrs. Swensen answered and said, "Hi, Thad. Rosebud has stepped out for a moment, but she'll be back in a few minutes." Mrs. Swensen shut the door behind him. "You can wait in her room if you want. When she comes, I'll send her on up."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mrs. Swensen."

"Can you call me Mother?" she asked him. "After all, I am your mother-in-law."

Grinning, Thad said, "Okay, Mother." He turned and went upstairs to Rosebud's room to wait on her.

* * *

"Oh, Rosebud," said Mrs. Swensen when she saw her daughter come in, "a package came for you. It's upstairs in your room."

Rosebud looked confused. "All right, Mother." Rosebud went upstairs to see. When she opened the door, she saw Thad standing by the bed. "Thad!" she cried, running to him and jumping into his arms. He fell backwards onto the bed, holding her carefully and kissing her. He sat up with her on his lap.

Grinning, he told her, "You are the most aggressive woman in the world, darling—and also the most provocative!"

"Thad," she said, "I can't help it. It's the way I am."

Suddenly, Thad's face changed, and he looked like a thundercloud. "Thad, what is it?" asked Rosebud.

"Rosebud," said Thad evenly, "when I was in the Chamber with Arianna, you went against my word—and better judgment."

_Better judgment? _thought Rosebud. _I have a right to think for myself! And just what 'better judgment' is he talking about?_

"I cannot let you do that," Thad continued coldly. "You said that she would never tell, but I know for a fact that she cannot keep secrets very well! Do not go against me in front of her, Rosebud." Thad looked sternly at Rosebud, who hurriedly got off of her husband's lap.

"Thad, I didn't mean to do anything wrong," whispered Rosebud, half in shame, half in fright. "I just thought that if you made her afraid of you, it would show to your family."

"I will be obeyed, Rosebud," Thad told her. "You are the wife, and as the wife, you are to obey me."

"Thad," retorted Rosebud, getting upset, "don't forget that you are supposed to be kind and understanding. And right now, you're not being very kind. And if you don't know any better than to torture your sister, then you certainly don't have 'better judgment.' You don't even have good judgment!"

Angry, Thad stood and seized Rosebud by the arm. "You take that back this instant, Rosebud Swensen!" he demanded.

Shaking, Rosebud replied, "I will not! It's true!"

Thad drew back his hand, ready to slap her. "No, Thad!" she cried fearfully. "I'm sorry! Please don't!" She sobbed in shame and fear.

"And?" he prompted her, his hand still ready to hit her.

Terrified and ashamed that her own Thad would do such a thing, Rosebud sobbed, "I take it back; I take it back! I'm sorry, Thad! Don't hit me!"

Thad put his hand down. "I'm leaving now, Rosebud. Do not dare to show me such a temper next time. I will not be so 'kind.'" Thad stepped back, made a sudden movement, and was gone.

* * *

Sobbing in shame, Rosebud ran downstairs to her mother. She fell into her mother's arms, unable to speak for some time.

"You and Thad just had your first argument, didn't you, sweetie," asked Mrs. Swensen gently. "Don't worry, sweetie; it'll be all right. This always happens." She took her daughter to the living room so they could talk. "Would you care to tell me about it?"

"Oh, Mummy," gasped Rosebud, "yesterday when I went to meet Thad, his sister followed him and watched us. Thad took her to the Chamber and was going to remove her memory of us, but I stopped him because I thought that it would be a mistake! He didn't do it, but now he's angry because I went against him! He said that 'he will be obeyed' because I am the wife and am supposed to obey him.

"Mummy, I told him that he was supposed to be kind and understanding, but that he wasn't! He said that I went against his 'better judgment,' but I told him he didn't even have good judgment! He told me to take it back, but I—I—I said that I wouldn't, and that what I'd said was true. Oh, Mummy, he was going to slap me unless I took it back, so I—I did. And he said to me, 'Do not dare to show me such a temper next time. I will not be so 'kind.'"

Rosebud sobbed, "Mummy, he's so angry with me! What am I to do? If I say the wrong thing, he'll hit me!"

"Sweetie, you need to give up to him," said Mrs. Swensen carefully. "The married girls are supposed to be subjected to their husbands. Obey him, and he will be kind and considerate. I think this is the hardest lesson for most married girls. When you obey him, you are telling him that you honor his place as the leader of the home. But, sweetie, when you disobey, you are telling him that you do not recognize his leadership. If you obey him and honor him, he will love you and honor you. If you disobey him, he will be firm and unyielding, perhaps even harsh. It is built into the boys that if they are disobeyed, they will do everything they can to bring you back to obeying them. Sweetie, you need to go to Thad and make things right."

"Oh, Mummy," gasped Rosebud, "he already left! And I—. Oh, I'm afraid of what he'll say!"

Mrs. Swensen looked at her daughter. "Sweetie, you need to go to him as soon as you can. Do not let this wound fester any longer."

"I'll try, Mummy," whispered Rosebud.

* * *

_Thad?_ Rosebud called to him through the Channel. _Oh, Thad, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me; I've been very wrong. Oh, Thad, don't be so angry that you'll never come back to me! Please—please come back._

Thad listened, but was silent. Finally, he appeared in the room next to her. "Do you mean what you are saying?" he asked her.

"Yes, Thad," she whispered. "I am sorry."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Well, darling, I forgive you." She looked up into his eyes, then scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Thad, I was so frightened," she said to him, her brown eyes brimming with tears. "I love you, and I shouldn't have said what I said."

He caressed her gently, and answered, "It's all right, darling. I was as much to blame as any. I should not have threatened to slap you those times. Love has no room for tyranny. I'm sorry, my love."

"It's—it's all right, Thad," murmured Rosebud. "I love you."

"Darling, let me hold you," said Thad. Rosebud let him take her onto his lap. "I love you, Rosebud Swensen Riddle," he told her.

"Oh, Thad," she whispered to him, clinging to him. "Please—if I ever do something like this again—don't threaten to beat me. Please just be gentle, and kind—oh, never mind." She began to cry quietly, her head on Thad's shoulder.

Thad gently smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "I understand, darling," he said, "and I will try to be more gentle." He gently kissed her forehead, then laid her down in her bed. He knelt by her bedside and held her hand until she fell asleep. Then he quietly placed her hand by her side and leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Thad dropped from the window back into his room. He was relieved to be back, but when he turned around, he saw Titus standing there, watching him. Thad asked, "Still up? Couldn't you sleep?"

Titus grinned. "You are so terrible at a cover-up," he told Thad quietly. "What were you doing?"

"A friend called me," Thad replied, a strange look on his face. "I could not say no; I would not say no."

Titus shrugged. "Well, get in bed. If we're caught—"

"I won't be," Thad interrupted. "If you get in bed quickly, neither will you." Thad shut the window and hurried to bed. Titus sighed and went back to bed.

* * *

"Thaddeus! Thaddeus!" Ginny woke her older son by shaking him gently.

"What—what's going on?" asked Thad sleepily.

Ginny laughed. "Well, Thad, today is Saelia's and Horatio's birthday. Does that ring any bells?"

Thad sat straight up in bed. "Today is September first!" he exclaimed.

Titus laughed and laughed. "Well, duh," he said. "Get up; get dressed. Time waits for no man!"

Thad just gave Titus a dirty look. Then Thad jumped out of bed and hugged his mother. Ginny smiled, then said, "All right then, Thad. Hurry up. We leave in thirty minutes."

Thad came downstairs a few minutes later and hugged Saelia. "Happy birthday, Saelia."

She grinned. "Thank you, Thad."

* * *

Once at school, Thad and Rosebud met in the Chamber the second night. They ran to each other and hugged and kissed. "Well, well, Thaddeus Riddle," she said to him, touching his Head Boy badge. "The Head Boy himself is out of bed."

Thad grinned. "I am a Slytherin, and we don't bend to rules."

Rosebud smiled. "Oh, Thad, you're shameless."

"Of course I am, darling," he said with a laugh. "What have I to be ashamed of? I am a Riddle, which makes me different from everyone else in the world but my family—and you." He touched her cheek. "You and I identify, sweetheart." Thad held Rosebud close, caressing her gently.

Rosebud sighed happily and laid her head on Thad's shoulder. "You're so tall I almost can't do that," she said. "Thad, you're the dream husband I've always wanted!"

"Dearest," Thad answered, "you are the perfect wife for me. You're little, but so beautiful—and your lips are so sweet." He tilted her head up with his finger and kissed her again.

Blushing, Rosebud shyly leaned against his chest, feeling the strength in him as he held her tightly and kissed her more passionately. "Thad," she said, drawing back, "there is such a wildness in you!"

"And you bring it out more than anything else in the world, darling," said Thad. "Would you like to stay here again tonight?"

"Sure," Rosebud said with a grin. She followed Thad away.

* * *

Rosebud stirred next to her husband, lying in bed in a side room of the Chamber. She turned to him and put her arm across his chest. She quietly lay in his arms until she was fully awake, ready to wake her Thad.

"Oh, Thad, I love you," she murmured to him, looking down at his face. "You're so handsome." She leaned over and kissed his sleeping lips."Oh, Thad, I can't wait till we have that little one. I want him to be just like you." She gently stroked his cheek. "Thad dearest, wake up," she said softly, "we have to leave here quickly, remember?"

Thad stirred at the sound of his wife's voice. His eyes flickered open, and he smiled up at Rosebud. "There you are, darling," he said sleepily. "I was dreaming about you."

"Was it a good dream?" Rosebud asked him.

"I think you woke me before the bad part," he answered with a smile. "We were standing together somewhere, kissing, when we heard footsteps and couldn't get away. I don't know who was coming; I was awaken just in time."

Rosebud shuddered. "Ever since I came here, I have not liked dreams. They are too close to reality and sometimes tell the future."

Thad grinned. "Don't jinx us," he told her.

"I'm not," answered Rosebud. "Now, dearest Thad, let us go face what the day shall bring."

"Wonderful idea, darling," said Thad.

* * *

Humming, Rosebud sat down in a chair in the library. She looked over at Vi, who appeared to be upset. When Vi caught Rosebud looking at her, Vi closed her book and stormed out of the room, leaving Rosebud quite alone. Rosebud wondered what was wrong with Vi, but knew that she'd better not ask.

Two hands placed on her shoulders made her jump. She turned and found herself looking up into Thad's dark eyes. "Thad, what—? You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, darling," he replied, "but I knew you were in here so I had to come see you."

Rosebud smiled. "Well, Thaddeus Riddle—" she began, but he leaned down and kissed her.

At that moment, several things happened. Rosebud stood and came against Thad, accepting his kisses. At the same time, Bethany entered, but as soon as she saw Thad and Rosebud kissing, she cried out and ran off, nearly knocking over James and another girl that was with him.

James glared at Bethany's hastily retreating form, then turned and nearly smiled at Thad and Rosebud's kissing. The girl that was with him (Malorie Dukk, a Ravenclaw prefect and also Elizabeth Dukk's twin sister) did not like it at all, however, and said, "Rosebud, what are you doing with him?"

And Rosebud Swensen Riddle said, "Don't start." Malorie took James and stormed out of the library.

Grinning, Thad turned to Rosebud. "I hope that one of the professors catches Bethany."

"Why?" asked Rosebud.

"Because she isn't supposed to be running in the halls," answered Thad with a self-satisfied smirk.

Rosebud grinned. "Everyone is going to be talking about us now, Thad. What will they say about you?"

Thad just shook his head. "You wouldn't believe what is said about Head Boys, sweetheart," he told her. "It'll be fine—unless Father catches wind of it."

* * *

"Thaddeus Riddle!" exclaimed Dirk, cornering his brother in a corridor, "I can't believe that James Potter and Malorie Dukk and Bethany Lestrange found you and that Swensen girl snogging in the library!"

Thad sighed at his brother. "Oh, how embarrassing!" said he. "Get over it, Dirk."

"I'm going to write Father!"

"If you wish to write Father, then go ahead," Thad said evenly. "What I do does not concern you."

Dirk scowled angrily at his brother. "Sometimes it does," he snapped.

"Dirk," Thad asked quietly, "why do you hate me so much?" All the students that were in that corridor stopped and turned to watch and listen to the two Riddle boys argue. Dirk was silent, his eyes flashing dangerously. Fairly certain he already knew the reason, Thad carefully searched through his brother's mind to make sure of it, and found it just as Dirk detected the intrusion.

"Don't!" shouted Dirk, drawing his wand on Thad.

Thad stood very still, watching his brother carefully. "You hate me because I killed your familiar," Thad said softly, realizing that his brother still held a grudge against him. "Dirk, it was necessary—"

"**Sectumsempra**_!_" shouted Dirk angrily, bringing his wand down in a slashing motion.

Thad fell to the floor, blood pouring from his chest wounds. He made no sound, although his face was pale in agony. "That, dear Thaddeus," spat Dirk sarcastically, "is what you deserve for what you did to my familiar—also for shaming our family by paying attentions to a Mudblood!"

Thad weakly whispered, "Dirk, we have different beliefs. I must stand for mine, or I am less than a man—less than a Riddle."

"You already are less than a Riddle," hissed Dirk. "I refuse to be called your brother!"

Thad turned his face away, the pain in his wounds growing worse. Dirk kicked Thad, and Thad gasped in agony. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, coward," Dirk demanded.

Thad stared up at Dirk Riddle, noticing the younger boy's dark, angry countenance again. _I'm not a coward,_ Thad thought to himself, _and if I had met Rosebud earlier in my life, I would have been a Gryffindor. I will not apologize for what I did: it was right!_

At that moment, both Riddle boys heard a shriek from down the corridor. It was Rosebud, heading toward her next class. She had seen Dirk standing over Thad's still form and had her hands over her mouth in horror. Dirk took one look at her, hissed one last insult at Thad, then left with a swirl of his cloak.

Vi, who had been walking with James behind Rosebud, became very pale and turned away from the sight. Rosebud turned to James and whispered, "James, will you help him? Please? Please, James!"

James hurried to Thad, kneeling beside him. Thad lay completely still, unconscious. James was still amazed at the revelation that Dirk had just attacked Thad. _So, not all Riddles get along? Huh. Should have seen that coming. Poor Rosebud! What she must be feeling right now!_

Whispering healing spells several times, James was able to close and heal the wounds. Rosebud knelt by Thad, weeping heartbrokenly. "Rosebud, stop crying," James told her gently. "It's not going to help." She sobbed, and shook her head at James. He left it alone and continued to heal the bruises forming from the kick Thad had received.

Finally, Thad lay healed on the floor, and James calmly flicked his wand. "_**Scourgify**__. __**Enervate**__._"

James stood and stepped back as Thad opened his eyes. Thad whispered, "Rosebud," and Rosebud sobbed, "Thad. Oh, Thad!" He sat up a little, and Rosebud put her arms around him, holding him very gently as she wept.

"It's all right," he murmured to her. He looked up into James's eyes. "Thank you, James," he said feelingly.

The Potter boy shrugged, embarrassed. "It was the Gryffindor thing to do," he excused himself. _Besides, he saved my life two years ago..._

Thad shook his head. "No. You did it for Rosebud. Thank you."

Everyone around stared in shock at the two boys that had been enemies for so long. Rosebud looked from Thad to James hopefully, and James looked down at the ground. "Huh. Fourth years," he said, meaning Dirk.

Thad grinned, then turned to Rosebud, who was now weeping silently. He sat up all the way and lovingly took her into his arms. "I'm all right, Rosebud," he told her.

"But—but—won't he do it again?" wept the seventeen year old girl. "Thad, is this how life will be for us from now on?"

"No," said Thad flatly. "This will blow over and we'll be fine." He raised his head to look at the students who were gawking at the exhibition. "This will be all over the school, I know," he sighed, but continued sternly, "but try to make it seem inconsequential."

They nodded very seriously and hurried off, not wanting to face anymore Riddle wrath. Rosebud laughed through her tears. "It's amazing how you can be so awe-inspiring and imperial when you're sitting on the floor in a corridor."

Thad smiled and nodded, then stood slowly, checking for any signs of pain. There were none: James had done an exceptional job of healing. "Ah, that's good," sighed Thad. "Now, if only the students that have seen this little incident will not blow it out of proportion."

Rosebud smiled wryly. "It's already such an unusual situation that it's probably not containable!"

"Not even on orders from the Head Boy?" teased James, and Thad and Rosebud laughed. "I'll try to keep most of this fiasco contained within the Gryffindor students." He looked at Thad very intently. "Thad, you're going to be an outcast."

Thad nodded. "I was afraid of that when Rosebud and I first started seeing each other, but I don't mind. I'm already set apart from my family, but I'm sure that Dirk will try to turn them against me."

Rosebud sighed, and withdrew from Thad's arms. "Let's get to class—and we probably shouldn't walk together."

"Thanks again," Thad said to James before hurrying away down the corridor.

James looked at Rosebud very seriously. "He's good for you," James told her quietly. "I'm glad that you have him, just don't tell him that I said that. I'm not ready to give up my 'Bad Gryffindor' charade."

Rosebud giggled. "Me either. Come on! We have to pick up Vi and explain what happened to her, and if we're late for class, I'm not going to be happy with myself."

James smiled, and the two of them hurried off to find Vi.


	10. Bethany Lestrange

A few days later, Thad was in the library, thinking about the past. He looked around at the familiar bookshelves. He heard whispering behind him and turned around. He saw Bethany leaning over a spell book. He found her intently whispering to herself as she read the book, concentration and worry written on her face.

"—have to find it! It's the only way Thad will turn to me!"

_Oh, please don't tell me that she's trying to make a Love Potion! That's all I need right now: a love-sick girl problem along with my mad brother/non-brother issues._

Thad quietly walked toward Bethany, his footsteps making no sound. "You know that isn't going to work, Bethany," he said gently.

Startled and ashamed, she looked up at him. "Thad, why don't you like me?" she asked him, a slight pout on her lips.

He marveled at the seventeen-year-old girl's pouting and wondered what was wrong with her. "I love another, Bethany," he told her, "and you and I would never make a good pair anyway."

"Am I not beautiful, Thad?" she asked innocently, looking up into his eyes.

Thad sighed. "Yes, Bethany, you are beautiful, and that is a problem for me," he told her. "I know you are beautiful—desirable even, but I cannot ever love you or anything like that. My heart is already taken." He spoke with such an open honesty that he shocked himself: he was talking to only the most cunning girl in the school!

"With Rosebud," said Bethany coldly, tensing away from Thad. "And why are you so 'in love' with her, Thaddeus? She does not meet any of the criterion of a suitable wife for you."

Absolutely shocked, Thad almost grinned. _I bet you've made a list, haven't you, Bethany?_ he wondered to himself. "I love her," Thad said simply. "That in itself is enough."

Bethany turned back to Thad, her eyes full of longing. "And I love you," Bethany told him.

Barely able to keep from smacking himself in the face, Thad shook his head. "I told you that I am taken," he repeated to the Lestrange girl firmly. "You need to find yourself a nice young man that will love you and make you a happy home."

She looked at him, then came to stand at his side. "But it won't be happy," she told him, her arm stealing around him. "I don't love them: I love you," she murmured, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"We would never work, Bethany," Thad told her, feeling her hand on his back. "Homes are made to stay together: ours would not."

Bethany looked into Thad's eyes, shaking her dark hair over her shoulders. "Thad. We come from the two strongest families in the Wizarding World. Father and Mother believe that, together, you and I could create the most powerful family in our world. Don't you have any desire to be the best, Thad?"

Thad moved so that he was directly opposite from Bethany, taking her by the wrists. "To Rosebud, I am the best," he told her sharply. "You and I will never be." She looked up worriedly into his frowning face, and he added, "Besides, arranged marriages almost never work, and I will not be a Lestrange puppet."

"It worked for Grandmother and Grandfather," Bethany replied stubbornly. "We could make it work if you would give it a chance."

Thad released Bethany and stepped away from her. "It is not possible for us to become a family. I want to marry for love, and I do not love you." He articulated the last few words very carefully.

She looked at him silently, hurt. "But I love you," she told him again. "I can't stop that feeling."

"You must not think of me in that way, Bethany," Thad told her quietly.

"Then I won't ever marry, Thad," she sighed, looking sadly into his eyes.

Thad had never seen her show her feelings so openly, and was not sure what to do. "You'll be all right," he said finally, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there are other pureblooded boys out there for you."

Bethany stared into his eyes, noting how his wavy black hair fell across his forehead, almost into his eyes. "But, Thad," she breathed, stepping forward suddenly. Reaching up, she smoothed his hair back, drawing him down to her. The moment her lips touched his, she felt great happiness, and pressed herself closer to him.

Thad tensed suddenly, and Bethany gasped as the feeling of happiness left her. A moment later, she found herself sitting on the ground by one of the bookshelves, pain running through her head. "Thad," she began, but he scowled.

"Don't you ever try that again," Thad snarled, and Bethany became wide-eyed at the sight of the wild anger that he was barely keeping under control. She realized that he had purposely cut off all his good thoughts when she had touched him.

"I'm—sorry," Bethany said, her hand going to her head, which was beginning to pound. _He must have thrown me away from him, for I don't remember pulling away. I wish he would understand that I love him._

Finally, Thad sighed. "Come on; I'll escort you back to our Common Room," he said, turning to leave the library.

* * *

James stopped quickly, and the two girls smacked into him, making Vi gasp. "Vi, hush," James hissed. "Someone's coming!"

"Rosebud stepped on my foot!" Vi protested, and Rosebud clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Honestly, hush," Rosebud whispered. "It's two Slytherins."

James and Vi gave Rosebud awkward looks, and they fell silent beneath the Invisibility Cloak, pressing themselves against the wall. Vi's mouth dropped open when Thad and Bethany came around the corner, Bethany's eyes blazing.

"...understand if I hate her," Bethany said without a care. "She's my least favourite Mudblood."

"And she's my favourite," Thad replied just as easily. "Not that I know many of them. I barely put up with the Head Girl herself."

Vi fumed, and Rosebud put a hand on her friend's shoulder, not daring to look at James. The Gryffindor boy had his hand over his mouth, trying desparately not to laugh out loud.

Bethany smiled. "I know none of them," she reported proudly. "I can't stand them."

"It gets easier as time goes by," Thad explained. "It is hard to go against what one has always been taught."

"Which is exactly why Lestranges do not compromise," Bethany said with a grin.

Thad frowned. "I did not compromise. I made a choice, Bethany, and I will stand by it." He left her side, and James was shocked to see Thad go up to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

Vi scowled in annoyance as Thad spoke to the Founder in Parseltongue. Rosebud smiled slightly, loving to watch Thad be himself. The three Gryffindors stared in surprise when a passage opened up in the wall.

Thad jumped down into the passage and Bethany followed, falling against Thad. He scowled at her when he pushed her away. "If you do that again, you will have a hard time getting to the dungeons without being caught. Now move along."

Bethany slapped Thad across the face and ran away down the passage, making Rosebud gasp in anger and dart forward just as the passage closed. She stomped her foot in annoyance and repeated something she once heard Thad say.

The portrait smirked at her. "Why the swearing, Mudblood? And you should be more careful when you have the Cloak on. It does not make you inaudible, you know."

Rosebud looked at Salazar Slytherin in annoyance. "So how many of us are there?"

"Three," he reported. "All Gryffindors. Two Mudbloods, you and the Head Girl. And the oldest Potter."

Vi suddenly appeared from beneath the Cloak. "Oh, shut up! I've had it with you blasted idiots tonight. All you screwy Slytherins!"

James snorted and pulled the Cloak off, hanging it over his shoulder. "You're not normally here, are you?" he asked, but it wasn't really a question.

When Slytherin said no, Rosebud smiled slightly. "Are you only here until Thad finishes his patrol?"

"It seems you are learning the Riddle boy's ways," the portrait replied.

Scowling, Vi said to James, "Did he answer the question or not?"

"He said yes," Rosebud said. "Say, go find that stupid thing we came for."

James told Vi he'd do it and hurried off into the library. Rosebud turned back to the picture and asked, "Do you know if there's any chance that Thad's family will understand his beliefs?"

Vi rolled her eyes. "Is that something you should ask Salazar Slytherin, Rosebud?"

"It was a simple question," Rosebud huffed at her friend.

"Without a simple enough answer for the simple-minded," Slytherin added spitefully.

"You—you horrible, despicable, up-yourself—" began Vi.

Rosebud turned to her friend and snapped, "Hush!" When she turned back to Slytherin, she said, "I'm not simple-minded. If I were, I would have followed the Gryffindor crowd and shunned Thad and the Slytherins. But I'm not. And I don't."

Salazar was amused. "I see," he said condescendingly. "As for Thad's family, Tom, Horatio, and Dirk will most likely refuse to accept Thad's view of their world. The other boys could go either way, and I do not know what Silvanus will think. He is unpredictable. Estella and her daughters will be 'kind,' perhaps, if Tom doesn't frighten them into agreement with him."

"Thank you for letting me know," Rosebud said, and Vi looked away, crossing her arms.

"Hah," said Slytherin, and Rosebud looked awkwardly at Vi.

A sound came from down the corridor, and another portrait appeared along the wall. "Are you annoying Godric's students again, Salazar?" asked a young woman's voice.

Rosebud clapped her hand over Vi's mouth and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything to upset him."

"Does that mean I can't speak?" Vi retorted, watching Slytherin argue with the newcomer, Helga Hufflepuff.

"If that's what it takes," Rosebud teased her friend. "Just listen. You'd be amazed at what you can find out when you listen. That's what Thad told me."

Vi frowned and looked back at the two Founders. Helga was just saying, "Because you're not wired that way, and you need to be reminded of kindness and friendship every day!"

"Wired?" Slytherin said.

"Sorry," she replied. "It means something like 'programmed' or 'controlled.' Or something like that. It's so hard to explain Muggle figures-of-speech to you."

"I wonder why," Salazar said smugly. "If you had gone along with my plans, you would have ruled the world with me."

Hufflepuff glared at him. "A tyrant has no co-ruler. And you would have destroyed all of my friends!"

Salazar sighed. "I would have chosen better for you than you chose for yourself," he told her. "You are better than the Mudbloods, and by my plan, not only this school, but this whole world would be rid of them."

Vi crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm so sorry I didn't just drop dead the instant I set foot in Hogwarts," she snapped at Slytherin. "I'm sure that would have pleased you and your cheery little descendants!"

"Possibly," Salazar replied with an infuriating smile.

"Oh, you—" Vi stomped her foot in annoyance, and Hufflepuff grinned.

Frowning, Rosebud said, "You can't win with him, Vi."

"I know," Vi said, clear irritation on her face, "'cause he's Slytherin personified."

Giggling, Rosebud looked down the corridor to see James hurrying back. "Couldn't find it," James said.

"What are you looking for?" asked Helga.

James jumped at the sound of her voice, and finally replied, "Vi left her Herbiology essay in one of the research books. She might have to redo it if we can't find it by Monday."

The picture frowned. "Do you know what book it is in?"

Vi quoted the name of the book, and Salazar said, "One of the Ravenclaws checked it out earlier today."

"That's too bad," Helga said. "But if one of them finds it, they'll most likely return it to you. Is your name on it?"

"Ye—oh, no!" cried Vi. "This is bad! I doodled something nasty on there!"

"Behold, your name is mud," Rosebud teased her friend.

Vi scowled. "I can't believe you think that's funny," she grumbled. "You wouldn't if you knew what I wrote. I was thinking about you and all this moronic stupidity that's going on, and I drew Thad killing Ophicus. And I drew you saying, 'My hero!' I swear I was going to re-copy the essay, but—"

"I do believe there are no longer standards required to acquire the position of Head Girl," Slytherin said.

Vi didn't understand him, and Rosebud didn't offer to enlighten. "Lovely," she said. "I'm just going to go hide. Why do you always embarrass yourself?"

"It's a Gryffindor thing," James said, and Salazar agreed.

"Oh, well," Vi said. "It could be worse."

Rosebud nodded and the three Gryffindors threw the Cloak over themselves, hurrying off quickly.

* * *

"Thad, what on the earth was she doing with you?" Rosebud asked her husband the following night.

Thad touched Rosebud's cheek lovingly. "I was telling her some hard things, darling. I told her that I was not available to her and that she needed to find someone else." Thad hugged his little wife gently. "And how did you know about that?"

Rosebud blushed. "Erm, uh, James, Vi, and I were underneath the Invisibility Cloak," she explained. "We were looking for something that Vi lost." Thad nodded in understanding, and she looked up at him. "Is it right to feel sorry for her, Thad?"

"I think so," he answered, knowing she meant Bethany. "But don't show her that you're sorry for her." He was getting used to Rosebud's Gryffindor ways.

"Why?"

Thad sighed. "Must I explain? On the way back to the Slytherin Common Room last night, Bethany told me that she would hate you forever. She said she'd always think of you as the girl that stole me from her. And—"

"Thad, that's foolishness!" Rosebud cried. "That's not true!"

He nodded. "I know, but I wouldn't tell her that either. At this time, the last thing she needs is sympathy."

"Has Dirk really written your father?" she asked him worriedly.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a threatening letter from him yet, so I think perhaps not." Thad grinned.

Rosebud huffed at him. "You think this is a game, but this is dreadfully serious!" she told him.

"I know," Thad soothed her, kissing the side of her forehead, "but I try to not take it too seriously. Father scares me just a little—actually, make that a lot. But that's not the point. Don't dwell on it, darling. If there's trouble, I'll deal with it when it gets here. We don't need any more trouble than what's already on its way; don't make any more by worrying about it."

Rosebud sighed and laid her head on Thad's shoulder. "I'll try not to. But I keep wondering what your father will do to us when he finds out."

"Rosebud!"

"I know, Thad. I'm still in the 'Trying' mode."

* * *

"Thaddeus." Dirk entered Thad's dorm room.

Thad sighed and reached for his wand, which he kept on his bedside table at night. "What do you want, Dirk?" he said shortly.

"I wrote Father tonight. You'll hear from him tomorrow." Dirk turned and marched out.

The bed curtains swung open on the other four beds. "Well," said Ignatius in exaggeratedly haughty tone, "somebody's got a scorpion down his robe."

The other five boys laughed, and Octavius asked, "Thad, why is he so set against you?"

Thad sighed, then replied, "Do you remember Dirk's familiar?" The other boys all rolled their eyes in remembrance. They had all been very proud of Ophicus, the serpent, at first, but when they realized how dangerous and unpredictable he was, they avoided him. The boys were glad that Thad had finally destroyed Ophicus and saved the Gryffindors that the serpent had attacked.

"Well, anyway," continued Thad, "when I killed Ophicus, I think I may have destroyed the decent part of Dirk."

"Either that or buried it really, really deep," snorted Ignatius.

Thad shook his head quietly. "He hates me because I killed his familiar. I knew how close he had been to his familiar, but I never thought his revenge would go this far."

Matteus frowned. "What do you mean by 'this far'?" he asked. "Didn't Dirk attack you just after you destroyed Ophicus?"

"Yes, we dueled in the Gryffindor Common Room while the Head Girl looked on, unable to prevent or stop it," Thad said with a grin. His smile then faded. "By 'this far' I meant what Dirk did a few days ago."

"And what did he do?" Derek inquired.

Thad stared up at the ceiling. "He _sectumsempra_-d me," Thad said finally, and his friends gasped, and Scorpius sat up in shock.

"Just because you and your family differ in beliefs does not have to mean that you get ostracized!" Scorpius snapped. "Why do families have to be so retarded?" Suddenly, he realized that he had been much too outspoken for his comfort and instantly disappeared under his blankets again.

Thad quickly understood that Scorpius had an issue with his family's beliefs. _I wonder if he has a Mudblood girlfriend too..._

Matteus asked, "What is wrong with having a Mudblood girlfriend? I don't get it."

"Oh, puh-lease," said Derek, rolling his eyes. "We're all pureblooded Slytherin boys, and we don't know why a Mudblood girlfriend is wrong?"

"It's not wrong," said Ignatius, and received strange looks from the three other boys. "It just doesn't happen very often to one of us. I've never had a girlfriend like that."

Octavius snickered. "I'm shocked, Flake (that was Ignatius' surname). I thought you'd dated every girl in the school!"

Ignatius grinned. "Nope. I'm still looking around. I think the girl that I'm searching for is avoiding me." He shrugged.

"What will your father say, Thad?" Derek asked him.

Thad looked at his friends. "Father is going to be absolutely furious," he told them in a quiet voice. "He will threaten me, of course, and will harm me, most likely, if I don't listen. I can't listen to him, boys." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "He might even try to kill me."

The other boys gasped in horror. "All over your lovely girl, Thad," said Derek. "I feel sorry for you and her. What will he do to her?"

"Oh, nothing, probably."

"You don't seem to know anything about what your father will say and do, Thaddeus Riddle," said Matteus.

"Matteus, Father is wholly unpredictable, and only Mother knows him well." Thad laid down the facts as plainly as he could. "There is no telling what Father could do, but I hope that you four will understand where I stand on this issue and not go against me."

There was a long silence, and then Derek said, "I will stand with you, Thad."

"And I," answered Matteus.

"I'm with you, Riddle," grinned Octavius. They looked at Ignatius.

"Oh, yeah, count me in too—for richer, or poorer!" Ignatius pretended to sniff, as if he were crying.

"Oh," groaned the others. "Go to bed, Ignatius," said Thad in a patronizing tone. He did not have to ask Scorpius: Thad knew the Malfoy boy already agreed. Six bed curtains shut at the same time, and the boys went to bed.

* * *

Thad received a letter from his father the next morning, but saved it until he met Rosebud in the Chamber that night. "Do you want me to read it aloud, Rosebud?" he asked his wife.

She looked up at him, then back down and nodded.

Thad read very carefully, and tried to not accentuate the words he thought might hurt Rosebud.

_Thaddeus:_

_I have been informed that you have not obeyed my commands when I told you to leave that Muggle-born girl alone. Dirk wrote me that you and she were seen together in the library. I order you to put a stop to this nonsense immediately. None of our family has Muggle blood in it and I expect you to follow that example._

_This girl you have been so enamored of is not of our kind and she is not good enough for you. I demand that you break your relationship immediately, no matter what level you are at. Thaddeus, you are a Riddle, and we are elite in this world. We want no connections from the Muggle world to hold us down or back._

_If you do not obey me instantly this time, and I find out, then I will take drastic action with you that I've never taken with any in our family. I have given you a full warning, and I expect you to heed it._

_Tom Riddle_

Thad looked up to see a concerned Rosebud. "Well," she said, "Are you going to heed it, Thad?"

Shocked, Thad shook his head. "No, Rosebud, we are married. I love you with all of my heart and I am not about to let Father tell me that you, my little Blossom, are not good enough for a Riddle."

"But what might he do to you, Thad?"

"He says that if he finds I have not listened to him, he would take drastic action. Well, darling, he is not going to find out. I think it would be a good idea if we tried to be a little more careful about what we do in public, but I will not allow threatening behavior from my father to interfere with our relationship." Rosebud smiled at him encouragingly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And neither will I," she whispered, leaning into his chest. Slipping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Rosebud," he murmured to her, kissing her again and again.

"Now what's this?" Thad and Rosebud jumped away from each other, reaching into their pockets. Thad's little sister, Arianna, looked straight at Thad, ignoring the threat of their wands. "Don't you know better than to snog your girlfriend in public places?"

"Arianna, it's midnight! Midnight is not public—especially here in the Chamber! What are you doing down here?" asked Thad crossly.

"May I remind you that you are supposed to be up on the surface, in bed? You are at Hogwarts, remember? Ooooh, the Head Boy's setting a bad example!" Arianna laughed, smiling at Rosebud, and Rosebud smiled back.

"According to him, Arianna, he is 'a Slytherin who doesn't bend to rules.' And there's a good reason we're down here right now," said Rosebud. "This is the only time that Thad and I can talk alone. If we do it in the day time, we would get caught. What we do makes it very obvious who we are to each other. But Thad is right; why are you down here?"

Arianna turned to Thad and sighed. "I couldn't sleep. Father is raving downstairs because you disobeyed him, Thad. He isn't happy at all, and nothing Mum says will quiet him. I came down here to rest, but..."

"—but we were here," finished Rosebud. "Well, when you go back to your house, stick cotton in your ears and you won't hear much at all."

"Rosebud, you don't know my father," said Arianna. She sighed, then gasped. "You had better leave now! Others may come down here to escape from Father or to retrieve me. You should probably leave now."

Thad looked at his little sister, his eyes darkening. "Sis, you had better stop following Rosebud and me everywhere we go," he hissed at her.

"I'm not following you," she hissed back. "Why would I follow you and her anyway when I know all you are going to do is snog her face off!"

Thad's face turned red, and Rosebud quickly took him by the arm and led him away to the entrance. As they were leaving, Thad said, "It's a good thing that you took me away from Arianna or—I swear I would have cursed her!"

"It's not all you do," said Rosebud with a grin.

Thad shook his head at his girl. "I wish that she would not keep popping up when we are trying to meet secretly!"

"Oh, Thad, don't worry," Rosebud soothed him. "It will be fine."

"I hope," said Thad wryly.

"Oh, don't be so negative, Thaddeus Riddle!" scolded Rosebud.

Thad stopped and looked at her sharply. "Now you're the carefree one, darling. Enjoy it." He led Rosebud out of the Chamber and back to her tower. "Love you, dearest," he told her with a loving kiss. "Good night."

"Good night, Thad," answered Rosebud. "I love you too. "

* * *

"Are you going to write him back?" Ignatius asked Thad.

Thad shrugged. "Don't know," he said. "Perhaps. I am not sure what I'll say, though."

"I'm glad I'm not in your place, Thad," said Ignatius, shaking his head. "I haven't the faintest idea of what I'd do under such pressure."

"Don't remind me," replied Thad. "Are you going to get another girlfriend soon, Nathan?"

"I don't—don't know how I can," began Ignatius with difficulty. "I can't date the next girl without hurting Saelia, and I don't want to do that."

Thad gave Ignatius a strange look, then shrugged and said nothing.


	11. Ignatius Flake

About five days later came the next Keepers of the C. O. S. meeting. That morning, Thad and Titus were walking down the hall when they suddenly came upon Saelia and another boy kissing! Titus stood so still when he saw them that Thad ran into him. "Oh!" gasped Thad. "Titus! What the—"

Saelia looked at her brother, her face turning red. She looked up at the boy, and he nodded. Saelia hurried out of the room, not looking back, and the boy followed.

"I see," said Thad to Titus. "Never mind. Who on the earth was that boy?"

Titus was silent.

"Titus. Titus. Titus!"

Titus shook his head. "He's no good," said Titus. "He'll ruin her. I think that she's been so hurt by those other boys that she can't see the dangerous ones in their true light. Several girls have dated him, but afterward, they always swear that the Dark Side would be easier to suffer than him. He's a Ravenclaw, the same age as I. Thad, he's not to be trusted. You must talk to Saelia. Get her away from him."

"Only if you come with me," asked Thad.

Titus nodded. "Anything for her safety." Then he hurried off.

"Anything?" Thad said out loud. "Is there another romance budding? Good grief!"

* * *

"Saelia," said Thad as gently as possible, "that boy that we saw you with today is not good for you. You need to get away from him."

Saelia just stared up into Thad's eyes. "If you can go against what is good for you, then I can do so too."

"Saelia." Saelia looked startled at Titus's voice. "We don't want him to hurt you, and I know that he has not been good to the girlfriends he had. I don't want you to be used by him; I want you to be safe, and with him—well, you're just plain not!"

"Titus, Thad, I appreciate your concern, but there is no need," answered Saelia. "He is kind, and—he's just what I've been looking for. I will be careful for your sake, Titus, so you don't have to worry."

Titus sighed and walked away.

"Thad, what is wrong with him?" asked the fifteen year old girl.

"He is worried about you, sis, no matter what you say," Thad told her. "Come now; the meeting will start soon."

* * *

Thad and his four friends were talking together outside under a tree and Ignatius asked Thad, "Did you really write your father back?"

"Yes, I did," said Thad. "I told him that I would follow his commands to the best of my abilities, meaning I am not going to let Rosebud go."

Ignatius laughed. "You always could promise something you didn't mean, Thaddeus Riddle."

"Yes, well." Thad grinned. "Did you find your girl yet, Ignatius?"

Ignatius sighed. "Yes, I know who she is, but I can't go to her. I don't want to hurt Saelia, and it will hurt her if I date this girl."

"Could you tell us about it, Ignatius?" asked Thad quietly.

"I've just been dating around, thinking I'll find a girl that would fit what I'm looking for. It wasn't until I started dating Saelia that I found the girl. I had thought that Saelia was the one, but she wasn't."

Thad motioned with his hand to Ignatius, but he didn't understand.

"I found out that I didn't love Saelia as more than a friend, so I ended our relationship. But before I broke up with her, I found out whom I truly love," said Ignatius. "Thad, I love your littler sister, Ashley. I—I don't know how to explain that to Saelia."

"Oh, Ignatius!" gasped Derek with a look of shock on his face.

"I know; it's terrible—" began Ignatius.

Thad interrupted. "Ignatius," he said, less than warmly, "look behind you."

Ignatius turned his head, then gasped and turned all the way around. Saelia was standing behind him, wand drawn and her face pale. "Oh, Saelia!" gasped Ignatius, "I didn't mean to let you know that way!"

Saelia cursed Ignatius without a second thought and fled back into the school.

"I—I—oh, no!" groaned Ignatius after Octavius performed the counter-curse. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear! I have to talk to her."

"No!" Everyone stared at Thad. "The last thing she will want right now is your apologies, Ignatius! I will talk to her."

* * *

Thad hurried down the hall to where his head detected his sister was. He peeked into the room and saw Saelia crying into her new boyfriend's chest. He heard her say, "I don't care what they say, Kevin. You are very comforting to me, and I love you. I will be your girl from now on."

"Oh, Saelia, I love you," said the boy, smiling wickedly down at Saelia. Thad knew that Saelia could not see the absolutely delighted look on Kevin's face.

_I can't stop them_, thought Thad to himself. _She's too far gone on him._

He looked back at his sister and Kevin in time to see him lift her face with his finger and kiss her. Saelia returned the kiss with all she had, and Thad thought, _I am definitely going to be sick!_

* * *

"What happened?" Ignatius asked Thad anxiously.

Thad shook his head. "I did not talk to her. She and her new boyfriend were 'pledging their love' to each other so well that I could hardly interrupt. She said that he 'comforts' her, and that she would be 'his girl from now on.' Nicely done, Ignatius."

"Thad—!" Ignatius saw the cold look in Thad's eyes, turned, and walked away. _How was I to know she was behind me? Oh, I probably just lost a good friend over all this disaster! Why the world decided to cave in on me all at once I don't know! How could he hold me responsible for this? I already told him I didn't mean to hurt Saelia! I probably can't even date Ashley now. If I try to, Thad'll probably force me away from her. And how on the earth am I going to explain this to Thad's father if he gets upset! Since I already hurt Saelia, he'll hardly want me near one of his other daughters!_

Ignatius went up to his dorm room and just sat quietly on his bed, thinking. When he heard the other boys coming, he got into bed and shut the curtains, pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Nathan walked down the hall by himself; Thad absolutely refused to let him stay with the other boys. Nathan wished he'd been more careful, but it was out of his hands. As he walked down the hall, he saw Ashley Riddle coming toward him. He smiled, thinking of how beautiful she was, but the smile was quickly wiped off of his face.

"Ignatius, I want to talk to you later!" said Ashley. "Alone!" She named a time and place and ordered Ignatius to be there. Then she stormed off.

* * *

Nathan met Ashley at the appointed time and place. She glared at him. "Why would you hurt my sister like that?" she demanded.

Ignatius nearly sighed, but caught himself in time. _I feel like I am disagreeing with some sort of inquisitor!_ "I—I didn't mean to, Ashley. I had no idea that she was behind me when I was talking to Thad and the others. I promise that I didn't mean to hurt Saelia. I would never do that on purpose, honest!"

"I mean, why did you break up with her in the first place?" asked Ashley, not any more kindly.

"Ashley, I can't tell you that now," said Nathan, his heart pounding. "I will tell you when I can."

Ashley looked dissatisfied, but she turned and left without a fuss. Nathan sighed in relief, but his troubles weren't over yet.

* * *

"Ignatius, what on the earth were you doing with Ashley today?" Thad demanded.

_A whole family of inquisitors_, thought Ignatius to himself. "She asked me to meet her, and so I did," answered Nathan, trying to keep calm.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" Thad asked Nathan angrily.

Ignatius nodded. "It's the truth, Thad. I was only answering her call."

"I know what you told us about how you feel about her, Ignatius," said Thad coldly, "but I want you to stay away from my sister! Don't even speak to her!"

Nathan looked like he was going to give an angry reply, but he turned and went to bed, ignoring the other four in the room. He was silent, but found it very hard to sleep. He heard someone stir, and was almost certain that it was Scorpius. He heard footsteps come closer to his bed and wondered what the person wanted.

Scorpius opened the bed curtains and whispered, "Flake?"

"What is it, Malfoy?" asked Ignatius quietly.

"I might have an idea of something that can help you," the blonde boy replied, "but we can't talk here."

Ignatius snorted. "Truly," he said sarcastically. He got up and put on his cloak, the two boys going out to the Slytherin Common Room. "So spill," he told Malfoy.

"I—I kind of have the same issues as Thad, with the blood-purity thing and all," Scorpius began. "Please don't tell anyone about that! And I was thinking that possibly the only way to get Thad to change his mind is to have Rosebud talk to him."

Ignatius looked impressed. "Thank you, Scorpius," he told the other boy. "That might just be what I need to do. I appreciate that."

Scorpius smiled slightly. "Yes, well. Rose has changed me a lot, I guess," he sighed. "And I don't mind. I just wish I knew how to show my family what I believe and all that."

"Perhaps you should speak with Thad," Ignatius said carefully. "Wait a minute! Rose? Rose Weasley?"

Scorpius nodded, saying, "Hush! Yes, she's amazing! And my family is going to kill me when they find out, but we don't want to keep it a secret much longer."

"Well, talk to Thad. That will be the best action. Goodnight." Ignatius got up and went to his dorm room, leaving Scorpius in the Common Room.

* * *

"Rosebud, may I speak with you?" said Ignatius, coming up behind her the next morning.

Startled, Rosebud turned around and gasped. James and Vi gave the two of them awkward looks as they walked away together. "What do you want?" she asked him.

Nathan's face turned red. He remembered their first encounter and was ashamed of himself. "I—I came to ask you for a favor, Rosebud," he said.

"What kind of a favor?"

"Has Thad told you about me and Ashley?" he asked quickly.

She nodded. "But he doesn't want you near her because of what you did to Saelia."

Nathan sighed. "I know what he wants, but I know I love Ashley! I was wondering if you would speak to Thad for me and try to get him to understand me. I didn't mean to hurt Saelia, I swear! I just didn't know she was behind me when I was telling the boys how I felt about Ashley. Would you please help me, Rosebud? Thad's cut me off from his circle of friends; I am not allowed to talk with them or anything. That's not what I'm worried about, though. I want to be able to talk to Ashley!"

"You're a Slytherin! Don't you all go behind each other's backs and do shady things all the time?" she asked.

Ignatius gave her a severe frown. "No. Don't let Potter poison your mind, Rosebud. The other Slytherins do not mess with the Riddles unless they want a huge fight on their hands," he told her. "I don't want any of the Riddles upset with me."

Rosebud nodded understandingly. "I'll see what I can do, Ignatius."

"Call me Nathan."

She looked at him carefully, then said, "All right, Nathan." She turned and went off to her class.

* * *

When Rosebud met Thad in the Chamber that night, she was nervous, because she did not now how Thad would take her request. She hurried across the Chamber to him and accepted his hug and kiss. "Darling, I've missed you," he said. "In between Dirk, and Father, and Ignatius, and Ashley—I really need someone like you to calm me."

She blushed, laying her head on his chest. "Oh, Thad," she murmured.

"What is it, dearest? Do you want something?" Thad asked her.

"Well, Thad," she began timidly, "couldn't you let Nathan date Ashley?" She felt frightened when Thad instantly held her away and looked at her with shock in his eyes. "He didn't mean to hurt Saelia, Thad. Isn't it—"

Thad interrupted, becoming upset with his wife, "Rosebud, it is not possible for them to date while Saelia is with this other boy."

"But, Thad," said Rosebud quietly, "it is not Nathan's fault that he didn't know Saelia was behind him. Couldn't you just let him—?"

"No! Rosebud Swensen Riddle, I already told you it is not possible!" Thad shouted. "Do not ask me again, or I will be very angry!"

Frightened, Rosebud stepped back, but said, "Don't you know what young love is like, Thad? How hard do you think it is for Nathan to be facing a life without his dream girl? Thad, please!"

Thad's eyes went totally dark, and he looked at Rosebud with barely restrained fury. "Rosebud, get out of here this instant! Before I lose my temper and hurt you! Get out of here now, you meddler!"

Rosebud burst into sobs and fled out of the Chamber, back into her dorm room and into her bed. _Oh, no! _she thought, sobbing into her pillow, _I've made him angry with me again because I disobeyed him! Oh, Thad, Thad! I've never seen you so angry! Oh no! Oh no! I told Mummy that I'd try to obey you, but—oh, Thad, will you always be angry with me now? I was only trying to help Nathan! Every time I see him, something bad happens! What am I to do?_

Rosebud cried for nearly an hour, then quieted and tried to sleep, but it would not come to her. Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone else crying, and listened hard. The door to the dorm room opened, and someone came in. It was Vi. Rosebud quietly got out of bed and whispered, "Vi, what's wrong?"

Vi came over to her friend and fell into her arms. "Oh, Rosebud, James and I broke up a while back, and you wouldn't believe who he's fallen for now!"

"Malorie Dukk?" guessed Rosebud gently.

Vi nodded, beginning to cry again. "I want him, Rosebud! I can't let him go!"

That night, when Rosebud finally got into bed, she sighed to herself, "Why on the earth is everyone's relationships being disrupted? Good grief!" She and Vi failed to noticed that Rose Weasley was out of her bed.

* * *

"Ignatius, are you awake?" Thad whispered.

Derek snickered in the darkness. "Sure, he's awake; he's crying!"

"Shut up, or I'll hex you into oblivion," said Ignatius. "I am not!"

"Nathan, you can date Ashley," Thad told him.

Nathan gasped and sat up in bed. "Really, Thad? What made you change your mind?"

Thad sighed, ashamed he'd lost his temper with his wife. "Rosebud did, Nathan, and I hurt her terribly for it." Tired, Thad went to bed, worried about his girl being all alone and afraid of him.

Needless to say, none of them saw that Scorpius was out of bed.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Rosebud tried to avoid Thad except when they were in class together. She was frightened at the anger he had shown her, and was not wanting to be hurt. During their joint DADA class, Bethany taunted her, "Hey, Swensen! Still snogging Riddle in public? Or have you stopped that?"

Rosebud turned away from the Lestrange girl, her head down. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she finally put her head down on her desk. Bethany continued, "Oooohhh, was I right? Did he dump you, Rosie?" Bethany giggled to herself.

Thad glared angrily at Bethany. "Shut up, Lestrange," he hissed in a deadly voice, and everyone sat up and payed attention to them. Vi and Rose put their arms around their friend Rosebud, who was shaking as if she were crying.

Bethany cocked her head and asked, "Or what?" rather curiously.

Thad's eyes darkened, but before he could do anything, Rose jumped up and brandished her wand at Bethany. "Or this!" she screamed. She swung her wand in a circle and thrust it out at Bethany.

Bethany's eyes opened wide, but the spell hit her before she could move, blasting her away and pinning her to the wall. "From the Weasleys to the Lestranges," Rose taunted, grinning in triumph and sat back down, returning to comforting Rosebud. "It's funny how history often repeats itself." Thad noticed that Scorpius had a particularly pleased look on his face.

"Nice," Ignatius commented. Everyone stared at Rose in appreciation of her abilities. Also, many of the students in the room wondered why Rosebud was so upset. Rosebud did not move from her position until the professor came in and the class came to order.

* * *

Scorpius stopped Thad and asked him if they could meet that night secretly. Thad wavered a bit, knowing he really should meet Rosebud in the Chamber and talk to her first. He finally told the blonde boy, "I'll meet you tomorrow night on the catwalks near the Quad battlements."

Scorpius thanked Thad and told him, "I may bring a friend of mine," and Thad grinned, nodding.

"Rose?" he asked, and Scorpius looked shocked. "Don't worry; I just guessed it, and I won't tell anyone. I might bring Rosebud as well, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and hurried off.

* * *

That night, when Rosebud was readying herself for bed, Thad said to her (C), _Rosebud, please meet me in your common room tonight so I can take you to the Chamber._

_Yes, Thad,_ she replied, fear gripping her and making her sob out loud.

Vi turned to her friend and asked, "What's wrong, Rosebud? You look pale!" Rose glanced over at them, but busied herself talking with the other two girls again.

"Oh, Vi," gasped Rosebud, "I made Thad angry last night and he wants me to come to him tonight! Oh, I don't want him to hurt me!"

Vi looked shocked. "Does he beat you, Rosebud?" she asked in a horrified, low voice.

"No, but I'm afraid he's going to be furious with me, Vi! I was only trying to help one of Thad's friends, but I made Thad angry, and he'll never grant my request now!" Rosebud nearly began to cry again.

"Oh, Rosebud, I'm so sorry!" gasped Vi, who then tried to comfort her friend. "But he won't hurt you. I know he loves you, Rosebud."

"Do you know if his love extends through disobedience?" Rosebud asked, tears running down her cheeks. "I already disobeyed him before, and he said he wouldn't be as kind next time. Vi, this is next time!"

Vi shook her head. "Rosebud, he married you because he loves you. Not even disobedience can break that." Vi released her friend. "You'd better go."

"Goodbye, Vi," said Rosebud quickly. "Thank you."

Vi watched Rosebud go. _I'm so glad I'm not married yet!_

* * *

Rosebud came into the common room and saw Thad standing there, waiting. Fear in her eyes, she walked toward him. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her away, feeling her just shaking in fear. When he took her down to the Chamber, more fear washed over her, and she sobbed aloud. He began to take her toward a side room, but she saw where he was going and cried, "No, Thad, no!" in an absolutely terrified voice.

Thad looked at his terrified wife and stopped walking. He took her into his arms and cuddled her. "Dearest," he murmured in her ear, "It's all right. I'm sorry that I've frightened you so much. I am not going to hurt you. I forgive you all of what happened last night."

"Please, Thad," Rosebud sobbed, still distressed, "I didn't mean to disobey you. I was just trying to help!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Rosebud," repeated Thad, carefully smoothing her hair away from her forehead. "I love you, darling, and it's all right. I told Nathan that he could date Ashley, and I'm not angry with you."

Rosebud began to sob in relief. "Oh, Thad, you were so angry last night," she sobbed. "I was sure if I didn't—if I wasn't good, you would beat me!"

"Darling, I am so sorry that I became angry last night," Thad told her gently. "I had no right to be so furious when you were just trying to help Nathan."

"Oh, Thad," Rosebud sobbed into his chest, "I—I forgive you." A moment went passed with Thad standing there, holding Rosebud close to his heart. Then she looked up at him and sobbed tiredly, "I have such a bad headache, Thad-y!"

"Here," he said. He lay Rosebud down on the Chamber floor and pressed his hand to her forehead. "Relax, sweetheart." She did, and he put his other hand on the first one. Rosebud sighed deeply, then closed her eyes in a deep sleep.

Thad carried her into a totally different side room and laid her down on the bed, carefully arranging her in a comfortable position. Then he sat beside her and told her that he forgave her and loved her fully, and would never beat her, no matter what. Then he crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rosebud woke, not remembering where she was. Then she turned over and saw Thad. "Oh!" she gasped in surprise. She froze, afraid her exclamation would wake Thad, but he did not even stir. She lay back in bed, trying very hard to keep calm. Rosebud felt cold, so she snuggled down under the blanket. She felt the warmth radiating from her husband, so she very carefully cuddled up against him and laid her forehead against his cheek.

When she felt Thad stir, she tensed, afraid he would wake. All he did was put his arms around Rosebud and pull her closer. That gesture made Rosebud very happy. She was now in his warm embrace, and no longer felt cold. She was so comfortable that she soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Thad opened his eyes and looked at his lovely wife that was lying in his arms. He smiled, stroking her hair that was spread over the pillow. "My love," he murmured in her ear, "you are very precious to me. I love you more than anything else in the world."

He gently woke her, and she quietly smiled up at him. "Thad," she whispered, as he pulled her very close for a kiss, "I love you."

"Dearest, sweetheart, my love," Thad murmured to her, "you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I will never think of anyone else as highly as I think of you."

"Thad, you're so sweet," said Rosebud, blushing.

After a few minutes, Thad got out of bed and came around to Rosebud's side. She watched him very carefully, but he reached down and lifted her out of bed, swinging her around. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

"Thad-y," she giggled, "you're so bad."

"What's wrong with my getting you out of bed in the morning?" he asked her. "Isn't that normal for you?" He grinned at her and she giggled again. "Come now, darling, we must leave for the surface."

* * *

When they got to the surface, still rather worried about Thad, Rosebud stepped in front of him, wanting him to kiss her. She sighed when he turned and walked away toward the Slytherin dungeons. Thad heard her and turned around."What is it Rosebud?" he asked.

Rosebud hadn't expected Thad to hear her, so she was surprised at his question. She looked at him sheepishly, then shyly looked away.

Thad took Rosebud into his arms and asked her, "What dearest?" He kissed her gently, his lips just touching hers.

Rosebud blushed and whispered, "Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

Thad could tell Rosebud didn't feel like telling him right then. He kissed her a short time in the darkness, and held her more tightly. Then Thad whispered in her ear, "Good night, my little Blossom."

Then they pulled apart and went toward their rooms in silence.

* * *

The next night, Thad told Rosebud to meet him in the library. Rosebud obeyed happily, and joined Thad quickly. He hugged her tightly, then said, "Rosebud, we're going to meet Scorpius Malfoy and his girlfriend on the catwalks tonight."

Rosebud stared at her husband. "What? Why? Who's his girl?"

Thad grinned and replied, "I'm not going to tell you. Just trust me, darling. It'll be fine."

"All right," she said, putting her hand in his. "Let's go."

* * *

Thad and Rosebud walked out onto the catwalks and looked around. He led her down one of the catwalks to where two sets of them crossed. They turned onto the longest one and headed down the hall quietly. Really, the catwalks were above a hall, very close to the ceiling.

Rosebud had mixed feelings about going to meet Scorpius Malfoy that night. _But Thad's here,_ she thought to herself, _and he can take care of anything._ She gasped in shock when she saw whom Scorpius Malfoy was holding in tight embrace against the catwalk railing.

Red-haired Rose Weasley leaned away from her boyfriend, giggling. "I love you," she whispered, before finally noticing Thad and Rosebud. She motioned to them slightly and Scorpius turned around.

"Rose?" gasped Rosebud.

Rose giggled again. "You never knew!" she laughed. "For nearly two years Scorpius and I have been together, and my dorm mates never knew! They never noticed I was gone!"

Thad smiled. "You keep secrets well," he said.

"So do you," Scorpius replied. "If Lestrange and Potter and Dukk hadn't caught you two snogging in the library, nobody would know."

Rosebud blushed, then spat, "Yes, Lestrange keeps secrets about as well as a spaghetti strainer holds water!"

Rose giggled, and the two boys exchanged looks that said, "What?"

"In other words, she doesn't keep secrets," Rose said. "Aren't Slytherin girls supposed to keep secrets well?"

Thad grinned, but said nothing. Rosebud laughed. "Well, Lestrange keeps her own secrets, I'll wager, but she gives away everyone else's unless they bribe her to keep her trap shut. She's practically the _Gossip_ _Girl_ of Slytherin House."

Scorpius nodded. "She's different, I think, and hasn't many friends. Her parents practically control her life."

Rose snorted. "Like your parents, Scorpius," she said. Rose turned to Thad and Rosebud. "I guess you two know about PBE (pureblood extremist) parents."

"But you're only a half-blood!" Rosebud exclaimed. "I would think that that would be easier to accept!"

Scorpius frowned. "I don't think so."

"Understood," said Thad. "The Malfoys have always been different like that. Mudbloods—my apologies to all you out there—are taboo, but half-bloods (who are already screwed up, according to popular belief) are absolutely unacceptable. And Rose is a Weasley, which makes it even more awkward, for when someone hears 'Weasley,' they usually think pureblooded blood traitors. Strange it is to remember that Rose's mother is Hermione Granger."

Rosebud sighed. "Stupid, screwed up extremists."

"That's my family you're talking about!" Scorpius protested, and Thad agreed, but grinned a little.

Rosebud apologized, but added, "I still believe what I said, and I could add a lot more to what I did say!"

Rose sighed and spoke up. "Can we speak to the real reason we came?"

Thad nodded, and Scorpius put his arm around Rose. "Rose and I want to get married this summer," he said, and the redhead blushed. "I know my family is going to be furious, but Rose and I wish to become husband and wife. We don't know how to tell our families, though."

Thad began to speak, but was interrupted by Rosebud. "You can always do what Thad and I did," she began. "You could go over into the Muggle World and get married secretly!"

Rose stared at her dorm mate in shock. "You two are married!" she shrieked, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

That fact had completely escaped Scorpius and he gasped, "The Muggle World? You went to the Muggle World?"

"Yeah, it was really embarrassing," Thad laughed teasingly.

"Thad!" cried Rosebud, giggling. "Yes, we went to the Muggle World. That's where I live, see."

Rose snorted. "Well, duh!"

Thad smiled, and explained, "Rosebud's parents were able to set a time for someone to marry us over there. We had a few issues about age and all, but in the end, everything was fine. You two probably won't have those issues."

"When did you get married?" Scorpius asked.

"Last year, about two weeks after school started," Rosebud replied.

Thad nodded, a pleased look on his face. "We've already been married a year," he said proudly. "And anyway, if you tell your family that you're going to marry Rose no matter what, they'll probably only disown you and then leave you alone."

"And then you can get on with your life," Rosebud said. "Our departure from parental interference from Thad's parents is going to be a lot different. You're probably lucky."

Scorpius smiled wryly. "So, do you think that you could get us a time to get married over there?" he asked Thad and Rosebud.

They nodded. "Sure," said Rosebud. "I'll write my parents and tell them about it. They'll write back with an appointment for you two. It might be really soon, depending on the time frame you guys are thinking about. When are you thinking about being married?"

"As soon as possible," Scorpius said certainly.

Rosebud nodded. "I'll write them tomorrow. I'm so happy for you, Rose!"

Rose blushed. "Thanks. I'm still shocked that you're all ready married!"

Thad and Rosebud smiled, and Thad said, "Well, we should go to bed now—maybe. Rosebud and I are going to the Chamber."

Rose's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "That's the last place I expected a Riddle to take a Muggle-born!" she exclaimed.

Rosebud grinned and Thad shrugged. "It's possibly the safest place for us," he said with an ironic grin. "When you two get married, you could possibly come down there too. The Chamber of Secrets is huge, you know."

"Yeah," Rosebud giggled. "Thad won't let me explore it by myself 'cause he doesn't want me to get lost. Or to have the other Riddles see me there."

Thad smirked, and Rose said, "Huh! No kidding! Well, we should go. Bye!"

* * *

"Thaddeus."

"Yes, Dirk?" replied Thad, subtly putting his hand in his pocket.

Dirk sighed. "Do you ever think about anything other than that girl of yours?"

Thad watched his brother carefully, ready to defend himself if he needed. "I think about Quidditch once in a while."

"That's what I wanted to speak to you about, Thaddeus," said Dirk, not amused. "You seem so different now than when we're in practice with the team."

"Look, if you're worried about the game, Dirk, then don't worry. We'll win, I know we will," Thad said.

Dirk frowned. "Some of us are more than a little anxious about your connection to the Mudblood."

"It won't effect the game, Dirk-y," sighed Thad, deciding not to say anything about Dirk's words. "Get over it already!"

"It had better not," hissed Dirk, storming away down the hall.


	12. Quidditch!

Saelia watched and listened as the Quidditch commentator, a Ravenclaw seventh year named Aria Brown, announced the Gryffindor players. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team! James Potter – Albus Potter – Titus Ackerman – Lily Potter – Rose Weasley – Elizabeth Dukk – Hugo Weasley!" cheered Brown.

Seven red and gold blurs shot out of one of the locker rooms, and a huge roar came from the Gryffindors, who were all on their feet. The Gryffindor team circled the pitch as the Slytherin Quidditch team was announced.

"Riddle – Riddle – Riddle – Phillips – Rillian – Soriah (not to be confused with our lovely Head of Slytherin House) – Flake!" the commentator stated much less enthusiastically.

_Lovely Head of Slytherin House, my broomstick,_ thought Thad to himself as he headed the Slytherin advance into the field. _Stupid Ravenclaw flattery. Hmmm. I wonder where Rosebud is: I don't see her in the Gryffindor stands...she's nowhere to be seen! Did she come?_

He led his team quickly to the center of the field, where the teams hovered, facing each other. James and Thad scowled at each other. Thad now noticed that Rose looked worried, and instantly understood that she was torn between her House and her fiance's House. He caught her attention and nodded at her, meaning "Play your best."

Rose grinned maliciously at the chaser across from her, Alden Phillips, and he leveled an angry glare at her. "Are you trying to get yourself killed, Rose?" Lily hissed to her fellow chaser. "Honestly, girl, you must have a death wish to taunt them."

"Scared of them?" Rose asked with a grin. "If so, you no Gryffindor." Lily grumbled to herself, but Rose grinned. "Never mind."

Just then, both bludgers and the snitch were released, and James Potter's eyes followed the snitch's every movement. _I swear to Salazar that Potter looks like an insect when he bugs out his eyes like that,_ Thad thought to himself, trying not to laugh.

"What the—!" came a shout, and Thad looked over to see Ignatius narrowly avoid one of the just-escaped bludgers. "Honestly, you stupid—"

"Hey, Flake, don't insult it!" Titus laughed. "It only wanted to be near you."

Ashley grinned wickedly and looked over at her boyfriend. "It luuuves you, Flake-y," she teased him.

He snorted, and at that moment, the Quidditch whistle blew and the Quaffle was thrown into the sky between the two teams. "Let the game begin!"

Because Weasley and Potter had been yapping at each other (and because Dukk had a rough time getting a fast start on her broom), Rillian swooped in and snagged the Quaffle effortlessly and flew swiftly toward the Gryffindor hoops.

"Rillian snags the Quaffle – those Gryffindor chasers should pay more attention – and the Gryffindor keeper should learn how to fly faster..." Brown rambled on.

Thad flew around, keeping a close watch out for the snitch. He noticed that Hugo Weasley did make it to the goalpost in time to save the Quaffle. Hugo tossed the Quaffle to his sister Rose, and she zoomed away.

Brown's voice broke in. "Hugo passes the Quaffle to his sister Rose. She's blazing up the pitch – passes to Lily – to Dukk – back to Rose – and through the ring! Gryffindor score! 10-0, Gryffindor!"

Flake passed the Quaffle to Soriah, who instantly twirled his broomstick around and flew down toward the other side. Flanked by Lily and Rose, who appeared to be very happy with themselves, Soriah was hard put to do anything but continue to carry the Quaffle up the pitch.

"Heyah, buddy, how's it goin'?" Rose asked cheerfully.

A huff answered her, and Lily shouted, "Look out!" and the three chasers ducked as a bludger passed overhead.

"Pity," Rose mused, "that Quidditch is so dangerous with all the clumsy ones around." She dropped slightly behind Soriah, taking both hands off of her broom. She yanked his robes so that she could see the Quaffle and punched it out of his hand.

Lily snatched the Quaffle and threw it to Dukk. Soriah and Rose hovered side by side, Soriah scowling, Rose giggling madly. "You—you—!" gasped Soriah.

"Don't!" Rose interrupted. "Your brain will hurt itself."

Soriah tried to slap her, but she ducked—and scratched his face with her fingernails, cat-hissing at him. She then yelled, "Meow!" in his face and flew off. Dukk had already scored, and it was 20-0, Gryffindor.

Thad ducked to narrowly avoid a bludger careening toward him at high speed and saw Dirk smirking to himself. _Flake, quit daydreaming!_ Thad told his keeper firmly (C). Ignatius snapped to attention, and Thad rolled his eyes.

He noticed James down at the other side of the field near the Slytherin goalposts, looking around calmly. _Seriously, James? You look like such an idiot when you do that: you look like an ostrich the way you crane your neck around. You should learn to be human!_

"Flake saves – passes to Rillian – to Phillips – to Rillian – to Phillips – to—" Brown scowled at the third Slytherin chaser. "Soriah, you are on the Slytherin Quidditch team, you know. You can stop pouting and start playing at any—Slytherin score! 20-10, Gryffindor still in the lead!"

"Rose Weasley gets the Quaffle – passes to Lily – to Dukk," Brown continued. "And Dukk drops the Quaffle! Rose and Phillips are diving for it – Phillips has it, but Rose is not stopping!"

Rose couldn't stop that quickly, and decided to tackle Phillips, although James had specifically told the girls that they were not to do it. _Bother girls playing nice! This is the twenty first century!_ She smashed her broom and body sideways into Phillips, stealing the Quaffle from him and throwing it up to Lily, who was able to make another goal.

"And Lily scores!" howled Brown. "30-10, Gryffindor leading! What a tackle from Weasley!"

James didn't know rather to be annoyed with Rose or to be extremely happy that she'd given her team another chance for a goal. He decided to wait until later to yell at her for not listening, and, in truth, she never would have listened to his scolding anyway.

A bludger missed Thad by less than an inch, and Brown commented, "Almost got you that time, didn't he, Riddle?" When Thad scowled at her, she grinned and said, "Oh, you haven't noticed that your brother refuses to protect you?" Turning to Dirk she added, "Some lack of Slytherin subtlety, I think."

Phillips scored, then Flake saved, and Rillian scored, making the score 30-30, a tie.

"Flake saves again!" Brown stated. "My, my, getting better, aren't we, Flake?" He shot her a dirty look and earned the laughter of nearly everyone in the stands. "Soriah to Rillian – to Phillips – to Rillian – to Soriah—Hugo saved it! Way to go, Hugo!"

Ashley flew up in front of the commentary box and swung her bludger bat at Brown, making her hide behind the slight desk she had. "Listen here, Brown. You're supposed to be an unprejudiced commentator, and if you don't stop favouring your dear little Gryffindors, then I will drag you out of this box and drop you to the ground, thirty feet below us! Do you understand?"

Brown scowled, but nodded, peeking out from behind the desk. The Sonorus Charm had made Ashley's threats heard all over the stadium, and the Slytherin stands were jeering and laughing, the Gryffindors trying to be considerate, but completely failing as they too laughed.

Hugo had passed the Quaffle to Lily, and she breezed down the field, her uniform flapping in the wind. She passed to Rose, who passed to Dukk. Dukk took a shot at the goal, but failed.

Soriah received the Quaffle from Flake, and carried it down the pitch, passing it back and forth with Rillian and Phillips very quickly so that Rose and Lily could not flank any of them to pull off one of their crazy tricks.

"And he makes it! Slytherin score!" shouted Brown. "40-30, Slytherin takes the lead!

The applause and cheers from the Slytherin stands was nearly deafening, and Soriah jokingly took a bow. Rose flew up behind him and hollered, "Bludger!" The Slytherin boy nearly lost his balance, turning and glaring at the red-haired girl flying away from him.

Rose flew at lightning speed toward the opposite side of the field, carrying the Quaffle. She was just about to throw the Quaffle when Rillian rammed into her with his broom and she slipped to the underside. She managed to get the Quaffle off, but Flake saved it. "I hate you," she told Rillian from her upside down position.

Rose flew away, turning over so that she was right side up. "I'll get him," she growled under her breath as Rillian made a goal, bringing the Slytherins to a 20 point lead.

Thad noted Rillian's rough treatment of Rose and knew that she was angry with him. He also knew that she was lucky that she hadn't been knocked completely off of her broomstick. Just then, he spotted the snitch, which happened to be much closer to James Potter than it was to him. Thad went into a very sharp dive, heading toward the snitch.

James spotted Thad diving and saw the snitch in the next instant. He instantly streaked toward it.

"They're both heading toward the snitch! And—huh? Rose Weasley is ignoring the seekers and carrying the Quaffle upfield toward the Slytherin goalposts! Rillian and Soriah are diving toward her – I think they're going to crush her!" Brown shouted, very, very excited.

Rose saw them converging on her, and took her broomstick into a steep dive, causing the two Slytherin chasers to collide with a sickening c_runch_! She quickly rose up toward the goalpost, leaving them to fall to the ground.

"She scored! Rose Weasley is just on fire today! Slytherin still in the lead, 50-40!" Brown hollered. She looked at the seekers and gasped.

Thad knew that he was too far away to get to the snitch first, but he refused to let Gryffindor win. He flew swiftly toward Potter and the snitch, and when Potter's fingers were just inches from it, Thad turned his broomstick sideways and used his speed to crash into James, knocking him out of the way (and almost off his broom!).

By the time they recovered from the collision, the snitch had disappeared.

Outraged cries came from the Gryffindor stands. Thad smirked, looking over the Slytherin students who roared in approval. "Sorry 'bout that," Thad taunted James, his carefully controlled voice heard all over the stadium. The Gryffindors booed Thad, and he gave them a priceless little boy grin.

"Oooh, you filthy scum," Brown yowled at Thad. "That was a horribly—horribly Slytherin thing to do!" Ashley scowled at her, and Brown protested weakly, "Well, no offense, Ashley, but it was."

James, who was the Gryffindor captain, called a time-out, and both teams landed, gathering around their captains. The instant Rose landed, she asked, "Are you all right, James?"

"Yes," James replied tightly. "No thanks to Riddle. Well, I might be a little dizzy...but Rose, why did you tackle Phillips when I told you no tackling?"

Rose shrugged, staring her cousin in the eye. "I couldn't stop that quickly, and I guessed that I might as well crash into him just for fun." She saw that James wasn't going to take any of her excuses, and interrupted his lecture. "—no, stop, James. It actually saved us, for they tried tackling me, see? And now Slytherin is less two chasers! So it worked out!"

James scowled at Rose, and when he turned to speak to Hugo, she stuck her tongue out at his back, making Titus laugh. James turned around from telling Hugo to pay more attention and snapped at Titus, "What is your problem?"

Titus shrugged. "Insurgency," he answered lightly. "Nothing more." The others, who had seen what Rose had done, all looked away, trying not to laugh.

"Titus," said James, "I don't want to hear any of your nonsense." Rose knew that he didn't know what _insurgency_ meant (*cue a "you no Ravenclaw"!). James went on, "Next time the snitch appears, I want you to keep Riddle from it at all costs. You know what I mean by that." He gave Titus a very meaningful look.

"No." Titus crossed his arms.

James sighed. "You understood me."

"Yes, I did," Titus replied calmly, "and I won't do it."

Brown, still cheerful, announced, "It looks like there is strife in the Gryffindor camp! Better team up, you two!"

Albus, James's little brother, grinned wickedly. "I'll do it."

"Titus, why do you insist on being so stubborn?" James asked.

"Because of my loyalties," Titus replied. "Thad is my friend, and I will play my best against him, but I will not willingly hurt him." Titus glared at his captain. "You need to learn, James, that Thad should be respected, even if you hate him. You have no idea how absolutely dangerous Thad is."

Rose interrupted when James was about to yell at Titus. "Understood. Albus, it's your dirty job," she said. "Shut up, James. Some of us do act like Gryffindors sometimes. You're acting like a nasty Slytherin at the moment."

_When did I lose the ability to control my team?_ James wondered. He looked over at the Slytherin circle and saw that the two Riddle boys were outside of the circle, arguing in a Silence Bubble.

* * *

"Dirk, I don't care if you don't protect me, but for Slytherin's sake, pretend you're on our team!" Thad sighed in exasperation. "Protect the others, especially Phillips, because he's the only chaser we've got at the moment."

Dirk scowled, but nodded. He drew his wand, dissipating the bubble and rejoining the rest of the team.

Ignatius was watching Ashley again, and Thad grinned in spite of himself. "Flake," he told his keeper, "if you don't quit staring at Ashley and start paying attention, I'm going to tell all your ex-girlfriends that you want them back."

"Brown was right! You are a filthy piece of scum, Riddle," Ignatius informed his friend happily. Ashley playfully smacked him with her bludger bat, and he laughed.

Just then, James cued the game to continue, and Dirk was first to leave the ground.

The chasers blazed on, Phillips against the three girls. They loved flanking him, but he flew swiftly and kept them guessing. The score ticked up until Gryffindor led once again, 90-70. Dirk was indeed protecting Phillips, for Albus kept trying to hit Phillips with a bludger.

Thad kept watching for the snitch, noticing that James Potter seemed to be seething about something. Subtly reading the Gryffindor seeker's mind, Thad realized that Rose and Titus had stood him up during the time-out. Thad would have laughed if he had been in his dorm room, but decided that it was a bad idea to burst out laughing during a Quidditch game.

Rose managed to score another goal, just as a bludger careened directly into Dukk's face and threw her off her broom. "Dukk's down!" commented Brown. "Rose scored, though! 100-70, Gryffindor in the lead!"

James flew around, searching for the snitch. He caught sight of two brown-haired girls beneath the stands, watching the game. It was Rosebud and Vi. James jerked his eyes away from them—and spotted Riddle flying down toward the snitch.

James flew straight across the pitch, casting a quick look at his little brother. Albus readied and batted the bludger directly at Thad. At that moment, James saw Rosebud, gaping at him and Albus.

_Thad, Albus has batted a bludger at you_, Rosebud warned him. _Please avoid it!_

Thad looked over and saw that it was truth, noticing a smirk on Albus' face. _Will do, Rosebud,_ he told her, and dived steeply, rolling his broomstick. He crashed into James, and Brown shouted, "Round two of Seeker collision – but Riddle pulls out of it, and—he's got the snitch! 220-100, Slytherin win! And Potter has fallen off of his broom. Poor Potter."

Ashley looked over at Dirk, and he grinned. They flew directly into the commentator box and put their bats down, grabbing the seventeen year old girl by the arms. She started screaming, which projected all over the stadium. They dropped her out in the middle of the field, and she landed with a wonderful _splat_.

The Slytherin Quidditch team landed, and all the Slytherin students that were out on the field carried the team across the get the Quidditch Cup. Thad had a great big grin on his face.

When he and his teammates (minus the two chasers that had collided) were heading back to the school, Bethany came running and jumped into his arms. "Oh, Thaddeus!" she cried. "You were wonderful!"

He smiled carefully, then gently released her. "It was a team effort, Bethany. It wouldn't have happened without the rest of the team." _Rosebud, please come here_, he requested (C).

Rosebud silently came through the students and stood by Thad quietly. To everyone's surprise, he put his arm around her and hugged her! Then Thad said to Bethany in a low tone, "I told you that I was not available. Must I thoroughly embarrass you in front of others, Bethany?"

Bethany's face turned pink and she hurried away.

"Thad," murmured Rosebud, "wasn't that rude?"

"It was to be expected," he told her. He caught an angry look from Dirk and knew that he was already composing another letter to their father.


	13. Caught!

"Why did you call for me after the game this morning?" Rosebud asked Thad that night when they were in the Chamber together.

"Bethany had come to me and was hugging me, so I wanted you nearby to make her behave," Thad explained. "She's probably upset right now. I have to keep her in her place so she doesn't make any trouble, dearest."

Rosebud nodded, smiling, but Thad continued, "Dirk was not happy when he saw me hug you. I know that another letter from him is already on the way to Father. I just wanted to warn you."

"Oh, Thad," murmured Rosebud, putting her head against his chest tiredly, "when will this stop? What will happen to us?"

"Sweetheart, you will always belong to me no matter what happens to us," Thad told her gently. "And you know, I'm awfully possessive with my girl." He grinned at her.

"Oh, Thaddeus!" she protested when he kissed her roughly.

Thad ignored her protests, and kissed her repeatedly. She pushed him away and looked into his eyes. _No, don't you dare!_ she said to him (C).

Thad smiled at her. "We can't stay here tonight," he said.

"Why?" she asked him, tilting her head.

"Because I have the strangest feeling that someone is on his way here!" he laughed.

"Oh," said Rosebud, putting her hand on her hip. "Well, in that case, let's leave!"

They got up and headed toward the entrance when all of a sudden, they heard noises from there! Thad looked worried, and told Rosebud, "Follow me, Rosebud." He hurried off in the other direction and she hurried after him.

She stopped and looked back, but couldn't see anyone yet. When she turned back to Thad, he wasn't there! _Thad, where did you go?_ Rosebud asked him, frightened. _They'll find me!_

_Darling, I'm over here, _he said, peeking out from behind a wall. _Come! We'll exit over here._

Rosebud turned, but Thad was already gone, and she had no idea where to go. _I'm going to be caught here, in the most sacred of Slytherin places,_ she thought fearfully. _I hope this is not the whole Riddle family!_

_Rosebud! _cried Thad ©, but it was too late.

"Who are you?" demanded a voice. "What are you doing in here?"

Rosebud turned to face the persons and a girl's timid voice said, "Why, Horatio, it's Rosebud! The one that helped me with Jerry!"

"Thisbe," said Rosebud, her heart pounding.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Horatio angrily.

Rosebud looked at him innocently. "I don't know," she said. "One minute I wasn't here, and the next minute, I was!"

"You know exactly what you were doing here, Rosebud Swensen!" said Horatio coldly, "and you are not supposed to be in here!"

"Then let me out and I won't be here," snapped Rosebud, "and how did you get in here? You don't speak Parseltongue!"

Thisbe looked at her and said, "Yes, Horatio, do let her out."

Horatio gave Thisbe a warning look, and Thisbe hushed instantly. "Shut up, Swensen. Come along." Horatio headed toward her and seized her by the arm, taking her out the entrance (he had called Dirk to open the Chamber again). "If I ever find you in the Chamber again, I will turn you in to Father."

She glared at him and said, "Tom Riddle is not your real father and you're as nasty as Dirk!" Then she yanked her arm away from him and hurried away to her dorm room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Thad asked her ©, _Where are you?_

_I'm in my dorm room, Thad,_ answered Rosebud. _Horatio's help let me out of the Chamber._

_Probably Dirk. Rosebud, why didn't you follow me like I told you to? I thought that you were going to obey me from now on._

Rosebud nearly began to cry. _Thad, I didn't know where you were! I looked to see if they were in the main room yet, and when I turned back to you, you were gone! I asked you where you were, but I didn't see you when you replied! I was trying to obey you, I promise, Thad!_

_All right. You got us into a lot of trouble tonight, Rosebud,_ said Thad. _If—whenHoratio tells Father, we are going to be in more trouble than if we'd blown up a house! A Muggle house!_

_I'm sorry, Thad_, answered Rosebud, holding back her tears. _I didn't mean to be seen!_

_Well, it's all right now, dearest,_ replied Thad. _You should have seen how angry Horatio was when you left and he began to talk to Thisbe about not going against him! I understand now why you were afraid of me when I got angry. She cried and he just coldly looked at her!_

_Oh, poor Thisbe! I know I don't particularly like having Horatio angry with me, but to have him as an angry husband would be much worse!_ Rosebud shuddered, thinking of Horatio.

Thad agreed. _But you don't have to worry about him, darling. You only have to worry about me!_

_Oh, Thad-y! I love you!_

_I love you too, my little Blossom. Goodnight._

_Goodnight._

* * *

Tears streamed down Thisbe's face. "I'm sorry, Horatio," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise. Oh, Horatio!"

"Thisbe, we must act together!" insisted Horatio. "I don't want you to go against me."

"I don't mean to, Horatio," Thisbe wept, trying to regain her composure. "I try to do what's right! I just thought that with all that she's probably been going through, the last thing she needs is you angry with her. You know how that poor girl is. She thinks that Thad loves her, and he probably thinks she loves him too!"

Horatio nodded. "I'm sorry, darling. I just wish that Thad would obey Father and not cause all this disharmony in the Riddle house."

"What do you mean, Horatio?" asked Thisbe curiously.

"This happened before, when Timothy Malfoy attacked me in our house when I was just nine years old," began Horatio. "I was magically unconscious, and Antigone was horrified because I'd protected her from him and got hurt. Father treated her badly, and Mother and Ashley began to disobey Father. Thad began to irritate Antigone so that Father would hurt her."

Thisbe nodded. "But it's all right now, isn't it?"

"Yes. Now, Thad is displeasing Father by refusing to leave Rosebud Swensen alone," Horatio continued. "Saelia is not happy with Thad or Nathan. Dirk wishes—like me and Father—that Thad would just get away from that girl he's infatuated with. Dirk has other issues with Thad as well. You remember when Thaddeus killed Dirk's familiar? A cool, simple _Avada Kedavra_?"

With a shudder of horror, Thisbe strove to change the subject. "Titus was talking to me about Saelia," added Thisbe. "Horatio, Titus is very worried about her! He knows that boyfriend that she has, and he told me that that boy—his name is Kevin—is not a good boy and not trustworthy!"

"I know, sweetheart. And since Father is not trusting Thad, when I tell him about finding Rosebud down here, he'll be furious with Thad," said Horatio.

Thisbe looked confused. "Why?"

"Because if she was down here, Thad had to be down here!" explained Horatio. "Rosebud cannot speak Parseltongue!"

"Oh, Horatio," said Thisbe timidly, "don't make Father angry with Thad and Rosebud. They mean well."

Horatio shook his head. "Thisbe, what must be done must be done."

* * *

Rosebud hurried up to Rose in the library, James and Vi following her. "Here's the letter," Rosebud said hurriedly. "Take it. If you have any questions, let me know tonight and I'll answer them. I must go."

"Thank you," Rose said, pocketing the letter and returning to her homework.

* * *

Robes swishing, cloak snapping, Thad proudly strode down the corridor on patrol. _Yes, I get stuck with the patrol time nobody wants. Well, honestly, it's not __my__ patrol time! When the Head Girl wants to go off and party with her friends, I can hardly turn down her begging me to do her patrol for her. She owes me one, and I'm going to hang it over her head for putting me on patrol at this time!_

It was, in fact, an hour before lunch, and Thad's patrol ran up until just as the last students trickled in for lunch. Thad knew he made an impressive figure as he prowled the halls. He walked differently on patrol than when at normal times: he guessed that he walked with more purpose and authority—and perhaps with a "behave yourselves because I'm here now" look on his face.

He couldn't help but be happy with what he had achieved at school, but he was still annoyed that he was doing the Gryffindor Head Girl's patrol time. _It's not enough that I have mine in the middle of the night. I still have to do Kensington's so she can run off and do whatever it is that Gryffindor girls do in their spare time._ He smiled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a commotion in the next corridor, and, turning the corner, found two first years scuffling on the floor. Thad picked out a set a Gryffindor robes and a set of Slytherin robes in the mess and smiled to himself slightly before reacting.

Thad quickly threw a Shield Charm between them. They stopped trying to fight each other and just glared at each other before looking up at the Head Boy. "He started it," snapped the Slytherin boy. "I was just walking down the hall, and he tried to hex me for no reason!"

The Gryffindor boy was trying to stop a nosebleed, but protested, "I dinnet do id for do reason! He hegsed by sizder yezderday!"

Thad frowned. "Your sister is Emily Wilke, right?" The Gryffindor boy nodded vehemently and Thad believed him. "Yes, I remember her. She went to the Hospital Wing under a Sneezing Hex. Very annoying."

"You'd believe him over me?" gasped the Slytherin. "Honestly, what is our House coming to?"

Thad laughed. "It's just fine, believe me. And I know better than to believe a Slytherin's proclamation of innocence when all else says differently," Thad replied. "I am a Slytherin: I know our ways. And if you two want to fight, then do it out of my sight. Also, if you must fight, learn how to end it quickly. Here, let me heal that."

The Gryffindor boy stepped back, but Thad said, "Hold still, Wilke." Thad took his wand and healed the boy's bloody nose, then cleaned off the blood. The Slytherin boy watched in annoyance.

Finally, Thad stepped back, and repeated, "Remember: if you must fight, do it out of my sight and end it quickly."

Wilke (Oliver) drew his wand and pointed it at the Slytherin boy. "**Stupefy**_!_ Like that?" he asked Thad half-rebelliously as they watched the Slytherin boy collapse to the ground, unconscious.

Thad grinned. "Yes, exactly! Now then, you should do that somewhere else next time though. And I'll see you in your free time after your next class: I have something for you to do."

Oliver looked quite annoyed, but Thad smiled. "Don't worry," he told the younger boy. "It won't involve anything nasty or injurious."

"That's not fair!" grumbled Wilke. "You Slytherins are all like that: you prefer your own housemates."

"My housemates are somewhat ashamed of me," Thad said without feeling sorry for himself, "and I could care less what they think. I strive to be fair, Wilke; I really do. I just saw you stupefy him, but I didn't see him do anything to you. The nose job only happened during the fist fight, so I have nothing to say about that."

Wilke looked annoyed still, and Thad said, "Are you going to lunch? You should hurry."

"Fine. Where do you want me to meet you or whatever?" asked Oliver in irritation.

"Ah. I'll find you, don't worry. Just go on," Thad replied. He then turned to the Slytherin boy lying in a heap on the floor. "**Enervate**!" Oliver whirled around and sprinted off down the hall; Thad didn't reprimand him for hurrying off.

When the Slytherin boy sat up, Thad frowned at him slightly, then grinned and healed the knot on the younger boy's head. "I didn't know you hit the ground that hard," Thad told the boy. "Now, you just march yourself up to the Great Hall for lunch."

The Slytherin boy jumped up and stormed off without another word to Thad.

* * *

Thad did meet Wilke again like he said he would, and Oliver was quite worried. Thad immediately smiled upon seeing the younger boy. "Hello again," he said.

"Just get on with it," sighed Wilke.

_He still thinks I'm going to put him through some miserable or embarrassing situation,_ Thad realized. He shrugged. "I've got nothing to do with it. Your sister is getting out of the Hospital Wing about now and I would like you to go escort her from there to Ravenclaw Tower or wherever she goes when she leaves the Hospital Wing."

Oliver stared at Thad incredulously, and gasped, "Is that my punishment?"

"Is it not enough?" Thad asked with sarcasm.

"Of course," retorted Oliver. "In fact, I'm quite indignant about it!" He laughed, then returned to his stormy face and left Thad standing in the room by himself.

Thad smiled, quite happy with how he'd dealt with the situation.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Tom, Horatio, Dirk, Arianna, and Ginny sat in the living room of the Riddle home, discussing what to do about Thad and his girlfriend. Tom was angry, Ginny was calm, and Arianna was worried.

"Father," reported Dirk, "Thad has not stopped seeing the Mudblood."

"Didn't you speak to him?" Tom asked sharply.

Dirk looked worried. "Yes, Father, and I immediately wrote you about it. Thad won't listen to me."

Tom sighed. "Thad cannot go on with this girl. They must be separated before something happens between them. But how exactly can we do that?"

Ginny looked down at Cheyanne sitting on her lap and sighed very quietly. She did not want her husband to hurt her son or her son's girl. _What my children believe in and stand for is up to them,_ she thought to herself. _I don't want Thad hurt!_

Horatio leaned forward slightly and said, "Perhaps if we knew more about their relationship, then we could do something about it."

"We have but little time," Dirk told his family. "And how could we possibly get to know any more about them? They know we don't approve of their being together, so they certainly won't tell us anything!"

"No," said Tom slowly, "but if that girl were to think that Thad were one of us..."

Arianna looked horrified. "Daddy, that's terrible!"

"Ginny, please take her out of here," Tom requested indifferently. Ginny shot her husband a reproachful look, then quietly took Arianna by the arm and led her out of the room.

"Horatio, you should be the one to pretend to be Thad," said Tom, ignoring his wife's clear plea for him to leave Thad and Rosebud alone. "And we should do it as soon as possible." Horatio nodded.

"I need to talk to Thisbe about it, though," Horatio hurried to mention.

Tom agreed reluctantly. "Hurry, Horatio. We don't have much time left."

"Yes, Father."

Dirk sat in his chair after his father and brother left. _What have I done? If Horatio does this, Thad and Rosebud might never be the same. How could I have been so stupid? I should have left everything the way it was._

_I can't tell Thad. I just have to let everything go! Why did I want revenge on Thad so badly that I set Father on him?_ Dirk sighed. _This is going to be terrible, and it's all my fault. Again._

* * *

In the other room, Ginny was watching Cheyanne while trying to calm Arianna.

"Mummy, Rosebud is a nice girl!" said Arianna. "She and Thad are good for each other! They love each other, Mum, and they need to be together. Why does Father not understand that?"

Ginny sighed. "Arianna, I don't understand why he has to separate them, but he is the leader of this home and we must obey him. Thad is not pleasing your father right now, so he is going to try to make Thad obey him."

"Mummy, if Horatio pretends to be Thad, he'll hurt Rosebud," cried Arianna.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" Ginny asked gently.

Arianna looked over at her little sister, knowing she could not tell her mother her brother's secret. "Because Horatio is not Thad. Rosebud will say something to upset Horatio, and he, not thinking as usual, will hurt her. Mummy, I don't want Rosebud to be hurt. I like her, and I want Thad to keep her."

"Dear child," said Ginny solemnly, "do not tell your father any of this. What Thad does is his own decision. If he doesn't listen, he may be severely injured."

"Not my Thad-y," whispered Arianna, looking at her mother in horror.

Ginny nodded sorrowfully. "We have tried to warn him, Arianna, but—we can't make his decisions for him. Dirk has already used the Sectumsempra Curse on him. I can't imagine what your father will do to Thad."

"Oh, Mummy," gasped Arianna. "Oh, poor Thad!"

* * *

"Thisbe, dearest," said Horatio, "I am going to the Chamber tonight to pretend I am Thad."

Thisbe laid her little girl in the crib, then came to him and hugged him tightly. "All right, Horatio. Do be careful," she told him. Thisbe wanted to warn Rosebud, but she was too scared of what Horatio would say and do. _Oh, poor Rosebud!_

"I will, darling. Goodbye." He kissed her, then turned and left.


	14. Horatio's Attack and Head Trouble

Rosebud headed to the Chamber to meet Thad. She hurried down the pipe and into the main room. When she saw her Thad, she ran to him and hugged him, kissing him smack on the lips. She felt a shock run through him, and pulled back out of his firm grasp, grinning up at him.

He realized that he'd reacted strangely and tried to cover it up. "You're too aggressive," he teased her, and she laughed.

To her he seemed uncomfortable, and different. _He looks older_, she thought to herself. "You've changed," she told him. "Your eyes are darker and—your muscles in your chest are hard." She traced the lines of his muscles through his robe. "Thad, you look—evil!"

He caught her hand in his and held it tightly so she couldn't move it. "What? Was I tickling you, Mr. Riddle?" she asked him with a smile. Rosebud put her other hand up on his face, stroking his cheek. "Oh, Thad-y, I love you so much! You're just perfect for me, and I wouldn't have any other to love like I love you."

"Well, I—love you too," he said awkwardly, "darling."

Rosebud frowned up at him. "You don't seem like it," she told him plainly. "You're acting like you did when I met your gentle side for the first time. Kiss me hard, Thad." She sighed at the look of dread on his face. "Here." She put her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his. "Kiss me, Thad," she whispered seductively.

Horatio lowered his head and kissed Rosebud, then put his arms around her and pulled her against himself quite roughly. Her lips were very soft under his, and he forgot everything but the feeling of having her warm body against his.

Finally, she pulled away and looked up at him with love in her eyes. "Thad, I didn't know you could love like that!" she managed to say.

He smiled at her, but inside he was in turmoil. _She is actually __very__ beautiful! No wonder Thad rather likes her!_

"Oh, Thad, how could you keep such love from me so long?" Rosebud asked, leaning against him teasingly. "I am your little wife, and all of you belongs to me!" Noticing that she had once again shocked him, she said, "Yes, Thad, all of you!"

_My wife?!_ Horatio nearly choked.

"Dear Thad," she murmured in his ear, "do you remember the promise you made me?"

"What promise?" he asked, worried about what Thad might have told the girl.

Rosebud looked up into his eyes carefully. "Last summer, you promised me a child at the end of this school year. When are you going to fulfill that promise?" She watched him, her eyes bright with hope.

Horatio gulped and stared at Rosebud. _Not on your life, Mudblood! _his mind exclaimed._ I'll never fulfill my brother's promise to you! Plus, Thisbe would kill me..._

"What's going on, Thad? You seemed to shock at everything I say!"

"I'm not sure I'm myself right now," he said carefully. "I think I'm just tired. Maybe I should go."

Rosebud put her hand on his arm. "Thad, you told me that you would take me on a walk tonight to the clearing in the Forest!" she said, pouting up into his face.

"That's right," he said slowly. "All right, come on."

Rosebud followed him quietly out the Forest entrance down the path to the clearing. "Thad-y, you are certainly not yourself right now," she told him. She put her hand in his and they walked together down the path.

"Thad-y," she said excitedly as they walked along, "what is the clearing like?"

"Well, darling," he began, "the grass is tall, and the flowers are beautiful! Perhaps you can pick some to put in your hair."

Rosebud smiled happily. "Okay, Thad." She remained silent until they came to the clearing. She then opened her eyes wide and cried, "Oh, it's beautiful!" She ran to pick a few flowers to put in her hair. Looking up at Thad, she saw him smiling at her. She ran back and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Thad-y," she told him.

He took her into his arms. "I love you too, Rosebud," he told her. He lowered his head and kissed her gently. "Darling," he murmured, his lips trailing along her neck, "you are very beautiful."

She sighed, her head against his chest. "Oh, Thad, when are you going to fulfill your promise to me? I so want to have a little one in our home!"

"Rosebud," said Horatio severely, "I told you no!"

"But, Thad, you promised me!" Tears of disappointment began to run down her cheeks. "You promised me a child! Did you do it just to keep me from bothering you?" She sobbed, and tried to pull away, but he held her tightly and wouldn't let her go. "Thad, you have to keep your promise!"

"No, I don't," he hissed in her face angrily. "And I'm not going to! Now hush, or—"

Rosebud struggled against his grasp. "You promised, Thaddeus Riddle!" she sobbed heartbrokenly, feeling betrayed. "You did! You have to keep your promise!"

Angered, Horatio slapped Rosebud across the face and coldly said, "I already told you I don't have to, Rosebud Swensen, nor will I! I have no desire for a child as wicked as you." He slapped her again. "—or a desire for a child tainted with your blood!" His eyes flashed evily: he knew he was causing her great emotional pain.

"Oh!" she screamed, heartbroken by the words of the man she thought to be her husband. "Thad, you told me you loved me! You said you didn't care!" She shook with sobs, barely able to stand.

"I may have stated that I love you," Horatio hissed, touching her face with his fingertips, "but I would not appreciate any children from you." He dug his fingernail into her face and yanked down, causing a long, jagged cut.

Rosebud screamed in pain, then wailed when he slapped her again. "Shut up," he ordered her. "You do know that you belong to me." He dipped his finger in her blood, then proceeded to write _Mudblood_ on her forehead.

She sobbed in shame as he proceeded to show her his bloody finger. "This blood is the reason that I will never allow you to have a child, Rosebud," he told her. "You are not worthy."

"It's who I am," she managed to gasp, her newly-found terror of Thad making her very weak. "I can't change that. Please understand, Thad. Please!" Rosebud wailed in agony as he slapped her, making her feel very dizzy.

Nearly fainting with fear and anguish, the girl looked up into the furious eyes of Horatio Lestrange. "Please," she begged tiredly, closing her eyes against the pain. "Don't beat me! Please! Oh, Thad, you told me you'd never beat me!"

"Shut up!" Horatio ordered her, giving her another blow, "I don't want to hear about anything I ever told you."

Rosebud shrank away from him, begging him for mercy as she sobbed hopelessly. He came after her and hit her repeatedly. Heartbroken, Rosebud drew her wand as a last resort, and used it to stupefy him. "Oh, oh!" she sobbed. "He'll kill me when he wakes! I thought he loved me, but he doesn't! James and Vi were right: he only wanted to use me! I'll never trust him again!"

Terrified, Rosebud hurried back toward the Chamber as quickly as she could. She was nearly there when he suddenly appeared in front of her. Unable to run from him, she sank to her knees and sobbed, "Oh, please, sir—please don't beat me anymore! I won't ask again! I won't mention it again. Just please don't beat me! Oh, Thad, I trusted you!"

"Darling," Thad began, dropping to his knees beside her.

But Rosebud was too terrified, and moved away from his open arms. He stared at her, watching her stand and back away from him as if he were some sort of vile, dangerous creature. She stopped several feet away and watched him in terror. "Before you kill me," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks continuously, "I want you to know that I really did love you, Thad."

Thad's heart broke to hear Rosebud say that so feelingly. "Rosebud," he whispered in confusion, "I'm not going to hurt you at all. I just wanted to hold you close to comfort you." He stood, and stepped toward her slightly.

She flinched, her face pale, and wept, "No. You lied. You hate me, and you never loved me. You only want me for your own amusement and enjoyment."

Thad stared at her in disbelief. "Rosebud—my love," he gasped, shocked at her accusation, "that is not true! I married you because I love you, and my enjoyment of your beauty is a benefit of our union, not the reason for it!"

Rosebud shook her head, not going to trust Thad so easily. He stepped toward her, and she begged, "Please, Thad, don't!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured gently, his eyes full of her pain. He continually stepped toward her until he was about a yard away. He saw her shaking in terror, and wished he knew what had caused it and how to help her.

Very slowly and gently, he reached out and took her small, trembling hand in his. She shook with sobs and stared at the ground, silently willing Thad to not hurt her. "Rosebud," he whispered, "I love you." She looked up at him, her eyes red from crying, and drew a sobbing, shuddering breath.

Thad kept holding her hand, but took one of his hands away from hers. When he raised his hand to touch her face, she yanked her hands away from him and raised them protectively over her face, crying, "Don't hit me! Please, Thad! It already hurts really, really bad!"

Rosebud backed away from Thad until she couldn't anymore, cowering against a tree. She wrapped her arms around her body and sobbed in despair. Thad stared at his lovely wife, who was now quite the awful picture of someone who had been horribly mistreated. _Not my Rosebud!_ he thought to himself. _Please tell me I'm not having Horatio moments and beating her senseless now!_

"I'm not going to hit you," he said, still absolutely confused about why she was so terrified of him. "Rosebud, let me hold you. Please."

"Don't touch me!" she screamed in terror, drawing her wand suddenly. She pointed it at him. "I've done this before! Don't come any closer, or I'll hurt you!" Rosebud sobbed, feeling that as much as she loved Thad, he was a threat to her. She would do anything to keep him from touching her.

Thad stared at Rosebud holding her wand on him. "Darling," he asked, "why are you thinking I want to hurt you? I'm not going to! I love you, Rosebud, and I want to help you!"

"You didn't help me earlier," Rosebud wept, still holding her wand on him. "You beat me because you were so angry!"

Stepping forward, Thad gasped, "I what?" but Rosebud screamed a spell at him, and he had to block it quickly. _Drat, I must have crossed her line of comfort,_ he realized. She did not stop trying to disarm, hex, stun, and curse him. He blocked her spells, but they were getting harder to block because Rosebud was becoming increasingly disturbed.

Thad finally did a few very quick spells of his own, which ended up disarming Rosebud. She sobbed frantically, knowing that her last chance for escape had just expired. "Thad, please understand!" she begged as he came closer. "I was just trying to protect myself! Don't hurt me!"

He put their wands in his pocket, then slipped his arms around Rosebud very gently. Instantly, she began to fight him again, screaming, "Let me go! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry that I'm not everything you wanted! I'm sorry, Thad! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'm sorry! Please have mercy! Oh, Thad—"

As she sobbed, her mind became so warped from fear that Thad could no longer understand her words at all. Her begging was just a bunch of meaningless syllables that she screamed as she struggled against Thad, twisting, kicking, hitting, and biting. Finally, he let go, and she sank to the ground, exhausted by her struggles.

"Rosebud." Thad was weeping for the first time since he'd been a very small child. "What can I do to help you? Please tell me, because I don't know."

She lay on the ground, turned away from him. Her mind was starting to form thoughts again, but she was still too tired to move. She heard Thad sink to the ground behind her, weeping, and her heart ached with love for him. Rosebud felt his arms go around her again, and allowed him to rock her in his arms, his tears dripping into her now-dirty hair.

"I love you," he murmured to her over and over as tears ran down their cheeks. "Oh, Rosebud, I'm sorry for whatever it is that happened to you."

"I'm not wicked," Rosebud wept, exhausted. "You said I was, but I'm not! I didn't mean to anger you so much; I really didn't!"

Thad drew Rosebud further up into his arms and allowed her to rest her head on his chest. "Dearest, I don't remember telling you that you were wicked. Rosebud, you are not wicked," he told her gently. "You are good, kind, and beautiful."

"But—but—how could you forget, Thad?" she asked him, raising her hand and pulling her hair away from her cheek. "You slapped me when you said that! I have the cut to prove it!"

"Rosebud!" he gasped upon seeing the jagged cut, "let me heal that." She sobbed and shrank away from his hand, but he reassured her gently, drew her close, and healed her wound quickly.

Rosebud felt so unworthy of Thad, just like he'd said._ I'm not worth such a strong, handsome man,_ she thought with a sob. She remembered what Thad had written on her forehead, and moved her hair away from it so Thad could see it once again. She was terrified that he'd laugh at or/and make fun of her again.

Thad stared at the word _Mudblood_ on his wife's forehead. Anger burned inside him, and Rosebud wept in shame as her husband gasped out the word. With a single motion, Thad drew his wand and cleaned the blood away, destroying the word written there. Rosebud looked up at him hopefully, and whispered, "You wrote that there."

Her husband jerked, and stared down at her for a long moment. "I couldn't have," he said. "I wouldn't do that to anyone, and especially not you!"

She sobbed, but whispered, "You did. You cut my face open with your fingernail, then used my blood to write that on my forehead."

"Rosebud-dearest, I know this will be hard for you, but would you take me to where you were when I did all this to you?" he asked her gently.

She gave him a distrusting look, then nodded. He helped her stand, and they hurried back the way she'd come. Just before they entered the clearing, Rosebud shot a terrified look at her husband and said, "Thad, please—please don't hurt me! I don't know what's happening, and I don't want to be hurt!"

"I won't hurt you, my love," he answered. _How on the earth was I here? I wasn't here at all! Rosebud must have seen someone else. But who?_

Rosebud led Thad into the clearing and stopped in shock. One who looked just like Thad was lying on the ground, unconscious. "Why—why!" Thad exclaimed to himself. He went and knelt by the person, then looked up at Rosebud. "Rosebud, this is Horatio Riddle Lestrange," he told her. Rosebud's face went pale, and she collapsed into the flowers, unable to bear anymore stress. "Darling!" Thad gasped, hurrying to her side. He gently revived her, and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thad-y," she whispered, "I thought he was you. He knows that we are married, and that you've—" Rosebud sobbed in anguish, remembering Horatio's words to her "—promised me a child. He kissed me, and—oh, Thad, I've ruined everything!"

Thad shook his head. "No, you haven't, darling," he reassured her. "All we have to do is 'improve' his memory." Rosebud nodded tearfully.

She watched while Thad put a False Memory Charm on Horatio. She felt dizzy, almost as if she would faint again. When Thad was finished, he came back to his wife and sat down by her. "Why did he beat you?"

Rosebud blushed. "Because I reminded him of the child that was promised to me," she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "I made him so angry, and he said that he didn't have to keep the promise, and didn't want a child as wicked as I am." She then sobbed as she remembered him saying, _Or tainted with your blood!_

"I am very sorry, my little Blossom," murmured Thad, drawing her into his arms. "He may not keep the promise, but I will. We will have that little one, and I want him as much as you do."

Rosebud looked up into Thad's eyes, overjoyed that he was going to grant her wish. "Oh, Thad-y," she whispered to him.

"Now, darling, let me take care of Lestrange here, and then I'll take you back to the castle," Thad told her. Rosebud nodded, and Thad went off, Rosebud hiding herself so that Horatio wouldn't see her.

* * *

"Horatio!" said Thisbe, coming toward him and hugging him. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Horatio asked his wife with a confused look on his face.

Thisbe was thrilled, knowing that something must have happened to make her husband forget even his mission. "You were going to visit your family at school," she lied. "Did you forget?"

"I guess," answered Horatio. "I only found Thad anyway."

* * *

Thad did not learn all of what Horatio had said to Rosebud about her blood until a very unpleasant incident involving Bethany Lestrange and their DADA class a couple days later. They were in class, supposed to be practicing their dueling, when the professor, a wizard named Streak, decided to step out for a few minutes. He put Thad in charge of the room, and left.

Well, Bethany instantly decided to test her limitations and began to taunt Rosebud as the two of them dueled. Thad frowned at them and warned the Slytherin girl, "Lestrange, put your energy into your duel and stop insulting students."

"Why?" snapped Bethany at Thad angrily. "Can't the little Mudblood take it?"

Thad saw Rosebud cringe at the word and wondered why: before, Rosebud had always been proud that she'd been chosen to attend Hogwarts even though she was Muggle-born. Bethany also noticed Rosebud's reaction, and added spitefully, "Can you now, Mudblood?"

Rosebud looked hurt and angry, and moved to curse Bethany, but Thad told her (C) to let him deal with Lestrange. Thad was glaring at Bethany, but it did not deter the Slytherin girl from hissing quietly, "You are not worth caring about, Swensen! Mud-filth—that's what you are. You're not worthy of anything that my people have, especially not Riddle!"

Not paying attention to his own duel, Thad was hit with a Stinging Jinx. He sighed to himself and quickly remedied the effects of the curse (swelling, redness, pain, etc...) before motioning to James that their duel was finished for the time being.

Hurting, for she clearly recalled Horatio telling her that she was worthless, Rosebud screamed at Bethany, "Your people don't have him! And no one deserves him: he's perfect! But if he's above me, he's definitely above you! **VermusNez**!" Rosebud casted the Bat Bogey Hex on Bethany again, this time quite violently: Rosebud trembled as she stared at Bethany, heartbrokenly weeping.

Thad stared at Bethany, absolutely furious with her. He knew that he would punish her later for what she had done to Rosebud, so he put a Silencing Charm on her (she was screaming under the mild torture hex: Rosebud must have been really upset!) and walked away.

He quietly walked up to Rosebud and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "It's all right," he murmured to her so that only she could hear him, "I love you, dearest." Thad looked up and asked James, "Please see to the others while I care for Rosebud."

James nodded and moved off to watch the others. Rosebud buried her face in Thad's robes and sobbed heartbrokenly. He stroked her back and murmured soothing words to her, endeavoring to comfort her. "Rosebud," he asked softly, "you didn't tell me all that Horatio said to you, did you?"

Rosebud choked, "No, Thad, I didn't. I couldn't! It's—it's so hard!"

"All right," he soothed her. "I won't ask you to. You're all right, darling. I'll see to it that Bethany is punished for this."

Usually Rosebud would have protested punishing the Slytherin girl, but Rosebud clung to Thad and said nothing. Thad held Rosebud to himself unashamedly, drawing awkward glances from the other Gryffindors who hadn't seen the two together before. Thad ignored the gawking and reassured Rosebud very gently, intent on going to the Chamber and learning all of what Horatio had said to Rosebud.

Rosebud took a long time to calm, and while Bethany finally was released from the hex and rejoined a duel, Rosebud stayed with Thad. She only stepped away from Thad very quickly when Professor Streak came back in and dismissed them. She hurried away without a word to anyone, anxious to get away.

* * *

Thad was severely displeased with Bethany's actions in class and planned to speak with the Slytherin girl as soon as he could. However, finding the time to speak with Bethany privately proved harder than Thad thought it would be. Perhaps if she had known that he wanted to speak to her alone, she would have been more than happy to meet him, but she did not know.

At the next prefect meeting (over which Thad and Vi resided because they were Head Boy and Girl), Thad decided to give Vi a hard time about their patrol times. All the student prefects were seated around a table in a darkened room, listening to Thad speak. "Speaking of patrol times, Kensington, you owe me for doing your patrol. Why don't you do my patrol tonight?"

Vi's mouth dropped open. "You can't do that!" she gasped.

"Can and did," retorted Saelia, who was the fifth year Slytherin girl's prefect.

James smiled, then hid his amusement. He thought about offering to fill in for Thad, but decided against it, knowing that Thad would hold Vi to the favour she owed him. He placed his hand on Vi's to reassure her.

Vi glanced down at it and blushed a little. She noticed, quite happily, that Malorie Dukk looked very displeased with James's action. Vi grinned. "Sure, Riddle," she said. "Whatever."

Thad nodded. "You should be glad to do it, you know. A near midnight shift is a great reason to run all over the school covertly," he told Kensington.

James nodded in agreement, but some of the other prefects frowned, and Malorie spoke up. "Not reason, Riddle. Excuse. And you shouldn't run wild all over the school and just explain it away by saying, 'I was on patrol!' That's less than mature and—"

"—less than honest," Bethany finished sarcastically. "Do you think we really care about honesty, Quack?" Bethany and many of the Slytherins and Gryffindors called Malorie Dukk "Quack."

"You should," retorted one of the Hufflepuff seventh years. "We're supposed to be examples to the other students, and you are going to mislead them!"

"On the contrary, Barker," answered Lily Potter II, a sixth year Gryffindor prefect. "If we follow the examples before us, all our nasty Slytherin boys will end up marrying Mudbloods—I mean, Muggle-borns!"

Bethany looked quite angry, and Thad shrugged when everyone looked pointedly at him. Laughter rocked the prefect meeting room. "Oh, Lily, that's exaggerating a little," Titus told her. "Not all the Slytherin boys."

Thad quickly wrapped up the meeting and dismissed the prefects, telling Bethany, "Bethany, if you would remain, I wish to speak with you alone." She looked at him, startled, then nodded and packed up her notes.

"Quack" stormed out of the meeting room first, and the others gradually trickled out after them. James and Vi were the last to leave, eyeing Thad and Bethany in mistrust. Thad looked at James pointedly, and he tried to hurry Vi out, but only succeeded in making her turn and strike out at him.

"What on earth!" gasped James, having avoided the blow just in time. "Vi, really?" She glared at him a little, then turned to glance at Thad and Bethany again.

"Get out," Thad said to James and Vi. He repeated it in Parseltongue, and they hurried out of the room, Bethany laughing at them.

Thad came over and sat down next to Bethany. "Quit laughing," he told her.

Bethany tilted her head and smiled up at Thad. "I'm sorry," she replied. "It's just amusing to see best friends fight like that. Do you and the Mudb—I mean, Swensen—fight like that?"

"No, Bethany," Thad told her, "and I want you to leave Rosebud alone. Don't call her 'The Mudblood' anymore, especially not to her face."

"Why?" snapped Bethany. "Can't she take it? Was I right? Is she really that weak?"

Anger came to Thad, and he had to restrain himself from striking Lestrange. "No, Bethany. Listen to me very carefully, and I'll tell you something no one else knows."

Bethany's eyes became very wide, and she listened intently as Thad explained. "My family knows about my relationship with Rosebud, and Father disapproves, of course. He sent Horatio to pretend to be me and to learn about Rosebud and me. When Horatio came, he beat Rosebud severely, and since he was in my form, she thought he was I," Thad told Bethany feelingly. "She's sensitive now, and even more prone to hexing and cursing her enemies than she was before. It took me nearly an hour until I could get near her again, and I still don't know what all happen to her."

"Oh, my family is good, aren't they?" said Bethany with pride. Thad stared at her in angry disbelief, and she sighed and scooted over against him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He stiffened, and she murmured quietly, "So he must have insulted her blood, and now she can't take any cracks about it from anyone?"

Thad nodded with a sigh, and Bethany whispered, "It must be horrible to have one you trust say such horrible things to you."

"Bethany," Thad said suddenly, "I expected you to have some understanding of this, but not compassion."

She looked up into his face and sighed, "I'm only doing it for you, Thad. And I'm sorry about Horatio." Bethany suddenly leaned over against Thad's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Thad was so shocked he couldn't move until Bethany drew back with a contented sigh. "I'll leave her alone, Thad," she whispered, pressing her body against him and touching his face gently, "but you must not harm me in any way or I'll tell everyone that you kept me here to be intimate with me. Goodbye." She kissed his cheek softly, then moved away from him, picked up her school bag and left the room.

_Rosebud's going to kill me,_ Thad thought to himself. _I must explain this to Rosebud as soon as possible so she is not hurt by anything Bethany might say about what happened between me and her just now._

* * *

Saelia and Kevin were alone in a classroom in the middle of the night. "Saelia," he whispered in her ear, "you are very beautiful."

"Oh, Kevin," said Saelia, flustered. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her possessively. Saelia pressed her body against him, but when he began to run his hands over her figure, she pulled back. "Kevin, you can't do that to me," she told him.

Seeing that she was clearly disturbed, he smiled at her and drew her back into his arms. "But, sweetheart, you are beautiful!"

"That still doesn't mean I am going to let you touch me that way," she retorted. "Have some respect!"

"Fine." Kevin kissed her again with a power that Saelia did not resist. _She is almost all mine_, thought Kevin to himself, very pleased with his work. _No girl could ever resist me for long!_

When they walked down the hall to go back to their Common Rooms and to their beds, they accidentally ran into Vi, who was out doing Thad's patrol. _Drat,_ Saelia fumed. _I forgot that Thad made Kensington do his patrol! Well, at least Thad's not here to yell at me about Kevin being dangerous!_

Vi instantly recognized Saelia, but frowned at Kevin for a minute or so before she finally knew who he was. "Detention, Kevin, and 5 points from Ravenclaw. One would think you'd be intelligent enough not to be caught! Get up to your tower this instant!" Kevin hurried off without a word to anyone.

Turning to Saelia, who was eyeing the Head Girl in irritation, Vi quietly said, "Follow me." Saelia followed Vi, angry with herself, Kevin, and Vi. _Head Girls_. _If I have the misfortune of being Head Girl, I hope I won't be half so annoying. What is she going to do? Take me to a professor? Take points away? Give me detention? HAND ME OVER TO THAD?_

Saelia realized that the two of them were headed to the Slytherin dungeons, and said, "I can go on by myself, Kensington. It's not as if I haven't lived here for five years already."

Vi nodded understandingly, but did not turn aside and did not release Saelia. Vi told Saelia to put in the password to the Slytherin Common Room, but Saelia angrily refused, saying that she would not be party to an extra-house member in the Slytherin Common Room. "Fine," said Vi. "_Gloriose Liberum_." The Slytherin Common Room was revealed, and Saelia scowled.

To Saelia and Vi's complete shock, when they entered the Common Room, they saw Thad and Rosebud come out of the boys' dormitory. Saelia stared in disbelief and gasped, "Thad?"

Startled, Thad and Rosebud looked up and saw the other two in the room. Vi recovered quickly, knowing that Saelia had no idea that her brother and Rosebud were married. "Hello, Thad," she said easily. "I just caught your sister in the Transfig classroom with some Ravenclaw boy. I took care of the boy. Here's your sister."

Thad murmured a few words to Rosebud, and she hurried over to Vi. "Thad will deal with Saelia and finish the patrol," Rosebud told friend. "Our instruction is to go to bed." Vi shrugged and the two hurried off, hearing the sound of Saelia slapping Thad. "Ouch, that's got to hurt,"

Rosebud commented.

* * *

Thad held Saelia tightly by the arms so she couldn't slap him again. "Saelia, why are you doing this?" he asked her. "Why won't you leave this boy alone?"

Saelia looked up at her older brother with tears in her eyes. "He loves me, Thad!" she choked. "No one else does, except you. Derik didn't and Ignatius didn't, and now I have Kevin! Kevin loves me!"

The dark-haired boy sighed. "Sis, please don't stay with him," Thad asked his sister in concern. "He can't be trusted, especially since several people have told me that they've been hurt or know students that have been hurt by him! Saelia, I don't want him to hurt you: I love you, sis, and you're very special to me!"

"Thad, if you're so worried about me, then why do you still date that Rosebud girl? And why did you sleep with her tonight?" Saelia demanded, making Thad blush.

"Saelia, let me tell you this: I love Rosebud more than I love any other girl outside our family," Thad said passionately. "But I did not sleep with her."

Saelia frowned at her brother. "Then why was she in your dorm room, Thad?" Saelia asked, unwilling to drop the subject.

Thad looked directly into Saelia's eyes. "Sis, all of my dorm mates accept Rosebud as a friend of mine, and allow us to talk together in my dorm," Thad told his sister. "They do not care what blood she is of, and they consider her a friend of theirs, too."

"Even Scorpius Malfoy?" asked Saelia incredulously.

Thad nodded with a smirk on his face. "But don't tell anyone that," he said. "Scorpius could be in great danger if his family knew about that."

"I won't," Saelia promised, "but I'm not going to stop seeing Kevin."

"Oh, Saelia." Thad slipped his arms around his sister and held her close. "I love you, and I hope all my worries are of nothing. I don't want you to be hurt." He hugged her, then continued stroking her back for a moment. Finally, he stepped back. "You should go on to bed," he told her. "I have to finish my patrol. See you later, Sis, and please, please be careful."

"I will. Goodnight, Thad," she whispered, "and thank you."


	15. Scorpius and Rose Malfoy

The next morning at breakfast, Scorpius sat down by Thad, smiling slightly. Thad grinned at his new friend and asked, "What is it?"

Scorpius held up a letter that had come in the post that morning. "It's from Rosebud's parents," he said quietly so no one else could hear his words. "They said tomorrow night."

"That's wonderful, Scorpius," Thad replied. "And...how will you get to their house?"

"We were hoping that you and Rosebud will come with us," Scorpius told Thad, "to be witnesses and generally to help us find the house and be a little more comfortable in a strange place."

Thad nodded. "Of course. Tomorrow night," he said, then grinned. "Day after tomorrow is a Hogsmeade holiday. We should take our girls and make it a double date."

"I'm sure she'd agree. It would get the news out, that's certain."

"Ha! Or you could stage being caught snogging her somewhere," Thad agreed sarcastically. "That always works." The two boys laughed together.

* * *

So the next night, Thad and Rosebud met Scorpius and Rose on the Quad battlements. Thad asked the others, "Would you rather fly, or apparate?"

"Apparate, of course," Scorpius replied. "Unless you'd want to fly...?" He turned to Rose.

She smiled at him. "Apparition is fine," she said.

Everyone gathered around Thad, and he apparated them to the front yard of the Swensen home. "Wow, Thad," Rose said. "You don't even pop!" She was referring to the sound that most inexperienced apparitions made.

Thad smiled a little. "Father taught me a special method of apparition that even works under some anti-apparition wards," he told the others. "It comes in handy sometimes."

Scorpius looked uncomfortable, and Rose put her hand in his, smiling at him reassuringly. "It'll all be over soon," she murmured to him as Thad and Rosebud motioned for them to come up to the door.

"But you haven't seen the worst part yet," teased Rosebud. "All of us have to dress as Muggles so that we can fit in where we're going!"

Scorpius looked horrified, and Thad grinned. "It'll be all right, Scorpius. I did it, and you can do it too." Scorpius sighed, and the front door opened.

"Hello! Hello!" Mrs. Swensen greeted them. "Come in quickly! Ah, this must be the Scorpius and Rose that I've heard about!"

Rose blushed. "Yes, I'm Rose," she said.

Rosebud hugged her mother. "Hi, Mum," she murmured quietly, "thank you for helping out another couple in need."

Dora Swensen hugged her daughter tightly, and Mr. Swensen said, "Rosebud, take Rose upstairs to change; Thad, you and Scorpius go upstairs—don't worry, Scorpius. The computer doesn't bite. Well, it might byte, but it doesn't—"

"Now, Dad, don't you confuse the boy on his wedding day," scolded Rosebud. "Never mind the homonyms," she told the boys. "Just go on. Come, Rose. We'll make you look like an angel..."

* * *

Rose giggled, looking at herself in the mirror in Rosebud's room. "Oh, Rosebud, I look so different!" she laughed, and Rosebud grinned. Both girls were wearing low-cut, figure-flattering shirts and long jeans. "Scorpius won't know what to think of me!"

"Oh, I'm sure he will," Rosebud reassured her friend. "He'll be all like, 'Wow, I can finally see how beautiful she really is!'"

The other girl blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands. "I'm getting married!" she squealed. "I'm going to become Rose Malfoy tonight! Oh, Rosebud, I'm so excited!"

Rosebud hugged her friend. "It's going to be great, Rose. I'm so happy for you! Let's go."

* * *

Scorpius stared at himself in the mirror, looking very uncomfortable. "I feel stupid," he sighed.

"You're not," Thad said, grinning at the other boy's expression. "I felt rather like that when I came to get married. But then I concentrated on the task at hand, which was actually getting married, and I was fine. Of course, looking at your girl dressed in Muggle clothes might really distract you!"

The two boys laughed together, and Scorpius sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready for such a huge change in my life, Thad," he told his friend. "This is all so weird to me."

Thad nodded. "But you love Rose, don't you?" he asked, and Scorpius agreed. "Then you can go on with this and know that by the end of this ordeal, Rose will belong to you forever. Then you'll have a Rose Malfoy in the family."

Scorpius blushed slightly, something he didn't do often. "True. Well, let's go, then. I'm ready."

* * *

Scorpius and Thad came out of the room at the same time Rose and Rosebud hurried out of their room. Thad winked at Rosebud, and Scorpius stared at Rose, finally realizing what Thad had meant about seeing his girl in Muggle clothes. Rose hurried to Scorpius, giving him a hug. He held her close and caressed her gently, giving her a loving kiss.

Thad and Rosebud grinned and tapped the two on their shoulders. "We should go," they reminded Rose and Scorpius with teasing looks on their faces. "You can do that tonight."

Rose became very red in the face and Scorpius pretended to cough. They followed Thad and Rosebud downstairs to the car. "What on earth!" exclaimed Scorpius when he saw it.

"Warning: Muggle contraption," Thad teased him. "Get in, Malfoy. You're being kidnapped."

Rosebud giggled and jumped in, sliding all the way over. "Come on, Rose," she called to her friend. "Then Scorpius, then Thad. Yes, in the backseat. Hurry up, you!"

Rose, Scorpius, and Thad piled into the backseat next to Rosebud. Scorpius asked no questions about the car: honestly, a Malfoy doesn't want to look stupid to a Muggle! Rose was quiet, and Thad and Rosebud did not talk, being separated by the other two teens.

When they got to the building, Rosebud's parents led the way, and Thad and Rosebud hurried Rose and Scorpius after them. The ceremony was short, which pleased the two getting married. They were glad of Thad and Rosebud's support, especially when the two of them signed as witnesses to the marriage.

The ride back to the Swensen home was happier: Scorpius held Rose in his arms all the way back to the house, and Thad and Rosebud held hands quietly and smiled at each other. Once back at the house, Thad detected that the newly married couple wished to be alone together, and told the Swensens goodbye. Rosebud quickly hugged her parents and joined Thad and the others in the front yard, where he apparated them back to the Quad battlements at the school.

Rose put her arms around Scorpius, and the two kissed for a long time, Thad and Rosebud looking at each other uncomfortably. Suddenly, Rosebud put her arms around Thad and kissed him strongly. Thad smiled slightly, then drew his wife closer and kissed her again and again.

The two couples drew apart and looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. "Ah, we should go to our dorm rooms," said Thad. "Rosebud's coming with me, and Rose can come with you if you wish, Scorpius."

"I am?" Rosebud asked, then happily jumped up and down. "I'm going to his dorm room; I'm going to his dorm room," she sing-songed.

Rose blushed as Scorpius drew her back against his chest and kissed her neck, murmuring, "Yes, she's coming with me. We'll beat you to the dorm room, Thad." He and Rose hurried off, and Thad followed with Rosebud.

* * *

When Thad and Rosebud stumbled into the boys's dorm room, they noticed that Scorpius's bed curtains were shut and the bed was shaking slightly. Thad grinned, and was about to push Rosebud down onto his bed when Ignatius threw open his bed curtains and said, "Hullo, Riddle. Hey, Swensen-Riddle."

Rosebud yelped and disappeared into Thad's bedsheets. "Flake, you annoying, hilarious old git!" she laughed into the bed. "Would you just behave yourself?"

"Nope. Say, who's Scorpius got?" Ignatius asked. "I noticed he brought some girl in here."

"Uhhhh..." Thad looked down at Rosebud uncertainly.

Rose poked her head out from under Scorpius's bed curtains. "It's me, Rose. You know, the other annoying Gryffindor girl?"

Her head disappeared behind the curtain, and the boys heard Scorpius say, "You come back here!" Rose giggled.

"Rose? Rose Weasley?" gasped Ignatius. "Honest?"

"Honest," replied Thad. He pushed Rosebud over in the bed, crawled in beside her, and shut the curtains.

Scorpius's voice was heard one last time that night: "No, Ignatius. Rose Malfoy. She's my Rosebud." Ignatius was practically stupefied, knowing exactly what Scorpius meant.

* * *

The Hogsmeade holiday was the next day, and Thad and Scorpius took their girls on a double date, all four going together. They received many stares from the other students around, and the townspeople, who recognized the Riddle boy and the Malfoy boy, were absolutely shocked at the sight of them with a Mudblood and a half-blood.

Thad saw Dirk watching him, and felt that something inside Dirk had changed. The younger Riddle said nothing, but hurried off with his twin and Brenda. Thad and Scorpius took the two girls to The Three Broomsticks, where they all got butter-beer.

Scorpius smiled slightly when he saw his twin sisters come in the door of the inn. They spotted him and those he was with very quickly. They hurried over to the table and quickly sat down, one on either end of the booth so the four couldn't get out. "Scorpius," Sadie said to her brother, "what are you doing? Don't you know Mum won't be happy?"

"And neither will Father," added Elsie Malfoy. "Have you taken leave of your senses?"

"No, sisters," Scorpius told them. "I have come to my senses."

Elsie grinned, and Sadie answered, "Well, that's good, I suppose. Be careful, Scorpius. You know how Mum and Dad are."

The blonde boy nodded. "I understand, girls. But I love Rose, and I don't care what our parents think," he said quietly. "I know that it is likely that I'll be disowned, but I don't really care."

Sadie was surprised, and looked at Rose. "I hope you know what you're asking of our brother," she told the redhead.

Rose nodded without saying a word. Scorpius smirked slightly. "Rose and I have decided that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks or says about us," he stated flatly. "We are together, and that's it."

"Well, good luck," Elsie happily told her brother. "—and to you two," she said to Thad and Rosebud. They nodded at the Malfoy girls, but remained quiet. "Be careful, please. You all know what our families believe, and that they'll do anything to save face in the Wizarding World."

Scorpius and Thad nodded, and the twins left them quickly.

Titus came into the inn, looking quite upset; however, he smiled when he saw the four sitting together, and hurried over to them. "Hello, Thad," he said with a grin. "Is this the friend that randomly calls you in the middle of the night?"

Thad grinned and nodded. "Sorry I couldn't tell you," he told Titus apologetically. "It had to be a secret since it was the summer, and you couldn't get used to the idea quickly enough to be able to hide it from Father."

Titus agreed, and Thad asked him, "Why were you so upset when you came in here?"

Scowling, Titus answered, "Saelia. And that worthless boyfriend of hers. They're here, and they make me feel ill when I see them together. I hate him. I wish I could make him disappear. Forever."

Thad snorted into his glass and completely agreed. "She won't listen to me because she knows that Rosebud's been in my dorm room," he told the others. "She saw Rosebud and me come out of the boys' dorm two days ago. Evidently, Saelia decided that since I can go against Father, she can go against me. But I am soooo close to hexing that stupid Ravenclaw into oblivion—it's terrible!"

"'Stupid Ravenclaw'!" echoed Rosebud, giggling. "Isn't that impossible? Or an oxymoron, or something?"

"Moron, probably," Rose deadpanned. "Fits that one perfectly."

The four laughed, but all became very quiet when Dirk, Ashley, and Brenda entered the inn. Titus looked back, seeing Dirk. "Sit down, Titus," hissed Thad. "Quickly!" Titus slipped into the booth with Thad and the others, and they watched the newcomers carefully.

Dirk looked around and spotted Thad's group quickly. He said something to Ashley and Brenda, who went off together to another table. He headed toward Thad's table, and Rose looked worried.

"Don't worry," Thad told her. "Whatever his quarrel, it is not with you."

Dirk stood beside the table, looking down at Thad and his strange assortment of friends. "I understand," he said quietly to Thad, and Thad was surprised. "And I've had it with Father's beliefs."

Rosebud stared open-mouthed at the younger Riddle, and Scorpius showed no emotion. Rose and Titus gasped in shock, amazed at Dirk's words.

Thad saw his brother in a new way, and nodded slightly at Dirk. "Sit down," he told the other dark-haired boy, scooting over to make room.

Dirk did so a bit awkwardly, adding, "Thad, I was at home a few days ago, and told Father what I had seen happen with you and her [he motioned to Rosebud]. I have never seen Father so cold and angry since Antigone was sorted into Gryffindor!"

"What happened?" Thad asked his brother. "What did Father do?"

"He sent Horatio to pretend to be you, Thad. The intention was to learn of your relationship with the M—I mean, Rosebud," Dirk replied. "Arianna protested, and Father sent her out of the room. Is Arianna aware of what is going on with you and Rosebud?"

Rosebud looked a bit angry, and Scorpius and Rose were silent. "Arianna only knows that Rosebud and I meet sometimes during the summer," Thad told his brother, still wary of Dirk's reason of acceptance.

"And you're Arianna's favourite brother," Dirk stated, trying not to sound jealous. "You're everyone's favourite, Thad."

"Sorry," Thad told his brother. "Well, I used to be. Father doesn't appreciate me much anymore. You're his favourite son now, Dirk."

Rosebud scowled. "Can we not discuss favouritisms?" she asked the boys.

Thad smiled at her. "Sure," he replied. "Sorry, Rosebud." He turned to Dirk. "So, what did Horatio learn?"

Dirk smirked, and answered, "He learned nothing, according to Father. Evidently, _someone_ had caught on to Horatio's little charade, and placed a False Memory Charm on him. Of course, Father debated using the Cruciatus in order to crack the Charm, but Mother shouted him down. Horatio was completely clueless, and Arianna laughed hysterically at both him and Father."

"Didn't she get in trouble?" asked Rosebud curiously.

"No. Mother told Arianna to calm down, but Arianna couldn't, and ran out of the room," Dirk told his sister-in-law. He laughed. "Father wasn't happy to have his hands tied, but he's going to leave you alone for the time being, I think. Until he hears about your coming here with her."

Rosebud looked annoyed. "You're not going to tell him, are you?" she asked.

Dirk shook his head. "No. He'll hear about it on his own. And, about the trouble I've caused—with my serpent, and Rosebud, and everything—"

"It's all right," Thad interrupted. "I understand. Thank you, Dirk." He and his brother shook hands and Dirk left to join Ashley and Brenda at their table.

"Well, what do you think of that?" Titus asked the two couples.

Thad sighed. "I hope he means it. I really don't like being _Sectumsempra_-d," he told the others.

"Really?" gasped Rosebud sarcastically. "I never would have noticed!"

Scorpius shrugged. "So, what did Horatio do when he was here? I assume he was here. Was he?"

"Yes," said Rosebud, half-angrily, "and he was the most awful person I've ever met! Even worse than Bethany!"

Rose looked surprised. "So...what did he do?"

Rosebud huffed, "He hit me, and cut my face open with his finger, and—and wrote _Mudblood_ on my forehead in my own blood, and told me I was worthless!" She covered her face with her hands, and whispered, "That's why I was so angry with Bethany. She sounded just like him!"

"I'm sorry," Thad murmured to her gently. "They are related, you know. He's her uncle."

Rose gawked at Thad. "No way!"

"Yes," said Thad. "You know that Horatio's a Lestrange." Rose nodded. "Well, he's Bethany's father's little brother. So, Horatio's children, Jerry, Melodie, and Joy, are Bethany's first cousins."

"Ha!" said Scorpius. "The Lestranges are closely related to us too—well, kind of. Bethany is my second cousin."

Rosebud stared at him. "How do you stand being related to such a—a—well, I don't use that word..."

Thad smiled, knowing what Rosebud meant, and answered, "Well, Rosebud, I'm related to her as well. That make you related to her by marriage!"

"No!" she gasped. "What's my relation to her?"

"Ahhh, 3rd cousin once removed by marriage, I believe," Thad answered.

Rose shook her head in amazement. "How can you process that so quickly, Thad?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I've just been trained to know bloodlines," he said. "Rose, you're related to her both by marriage and by blood!"

"Wonderful," Rose said sarcastically. "If we have another Wizarding War, Lestrange will come after me! Just great! That's all I needed!"

"To follow in your mother's footsteps and be tortured by a Lestrange?" Rosebud asked, just as sarcastic. "Oh, yes. That's just what we live for."

Thad grinned, and said, "Well, we should go to the other shops before it's time to return to school. Let's go." He stood, and the others followed him.

* * *

Titus was walking down the hall in the middle of the night when he heard some sounds from another room. He peeked in through the slightly open door and was shocked. Saelia was standing in the center of the room, held by her boyfriend Kevin. He was kissing her freely, and she made no protest: in fact, she leaned into his chest and he kissed her harder. When he once again tried to caress her, she tried to pull away, but he would not let her. He leaned over her, forcing her to lean back against the table.

"Kevin!" she gasped, "let me go this instant!"

"No," he said evenly. "I don't want to. I want to love you."

Saelia realized what danger she was in. "Kevin, I said, Let me go!"

He shook his head, delighting in her fear.

* * *

Titus burst into the main room of the Chamber: he'd practically run over his sister in order to get down there quickly. "Thad, Kevin is assaulting Saelia!" he cried. Half the people there jumped, startled. Thad jumped up and literally ran toward the entrance, Titus following. "They're this way," Titus told Thad, hurrying down one hall.

"Hurry, Titus," Thad said. "Hurry up! There is no time to waste!"

They came to the room where Saelia was crying in fear, trying to keep Kevin away from her. "No, no," she sobbed, "Kevin, I thought I could trust you!"

"Kevin, let my sister go," said Thad in freezing cold tones. _I knew this would happen one day! I wish to Salazar that Saelia would have listened to me and stayed away from this "stupid Ravenclaw."_

"Thad!" cried Saelia, weeping in shame, "help me!"

Kevin laughed at her, and said to Thad, "Try to make me, Riddle."

"Thad!" sobbed Saelia in fear. "Please help me!"

Titus entered the room, and Kevin looked unsure of himself. Thad drew his wand and pointed it at Kevin. Kevin laughed again and pushed Saelia in front of himself, using her as a shield. Thad looked carefully at Saelia, trying to determine whether or not he should use a spell on Saelia so that he could get to Kevin.

Terrified, Saelia stared at the end of her brother's wand. "No, no!" she cried.

"Now leave, Riddle," commanded Kevin.

Thad looked at Titus, then lowered his wand and took Titus away with him. Saelia screamed after them, "Thad, Titus, please don't leave! Oh, no, no, no, no!" Kevin turned her back toward himself and began to caress her again. Sobbing in shame, she could not fight him.

* * *

"Thad, what are we to do?" Titus asked, highly agitated. "He's—"

"I know what he's doing!" Thad snapped. "Let's double back now. You try to get Saelia away from him, and I'll try to knock him out."

Titus nodded and followed Thad back to the room where Saelia was crying in fear and shame. Titus dashed into the room and pulled Saelia away from her attacker. Thad raised his wand and shouted, _"_**Stupefy**_!"_ Kevin turned a backflip and ended up on the floor, stunned.

Everything was silent for a moment, except for Saelia's terrified sobs. She clung to Titus tightly, crying on his shoulder. Thad came over to her and said, "Sis, I—"

"Thad, I was wrong," she sobbed. "I thought that I could trust him! I only did it to get back at Nathan!"

"I know, Sis, and it's all right now," Thad soothed her.

"Oh, what will Father say?" she cried. "He is going to be so upset with me!"

Titus smoothed Saelia's hair away from her face. "No, Saelia, he will understand what has happened," Titus said to her gently. "He will not be upset with you, only Kevin."

"I thought he loved me," sobbed Saelia, "but he didn't! I'll never, ever date again, or marry, Thad."

"Saelia, don't you remember?" asked Thad gently. "I told you that one day your true love would come for you, but you have to be true to yourself first."

Titus looked down into Saelia's eyes. "Saelia, you were not yourself! It was as if you ignored us to be accepted by that boy! We want you to be yourself! That's who we love, Saelia. Who you are, not what you pretend to be."

"Do you really think that I would be accepted by someone if I acted normal?" Saelia asked Titus and Thad.

"Saelia, I think someone has been watching you, and waiting for you to turn to him," Thad told his sister, taking her into his arms. "Be yourself, Sis. Remember, we love you no matter what happens."

Saelia nodded and Titus went over to Kevin, kneeling on the floor to obstruct their view. "What are you doing?" Saelia asked, sniffing a little.

"Mmm-hmmm," Titus mumbled to himself. "Gonna humiliate this brat. Don't worry about it." Titus was actually writing _Rapist_ on the Ravenclaw's forehead: the word would only show up when the boy was touching a book. "There. Done."

"What did you do?" Thad asked.

Titus shrugged. "Catch him with a book in his hand and you'll see."

Thad grinned, and led them to the Chamber, opening it for them. Titus slid down first, then caught Saelia when she came down. Ginny came hurrying up and took Saelia away to comfort her.

Titus watched them go. _Oh, no_, he thought to himself, _I know now. I love her! I love Saelia Riddle, and she just said that she never going to date or marry! Well, I'll see if I can't bring her around._

* * *

Later that night, after the Keepers of the C.O.S. meeting, Tom met Thad in one of the siderooms to talk about Rosebud. "You will give her up, Thaddeus!" demanded Tom. "We know you and she are still in a relationship."

"Father, I cannot give her up," said Thad firmly. "Both my head and heart think it well that she and I should be together, and I do not disagree with them." Thad nodded courteously at his father, then turned, left the room, and hurried up to the surface and his dorm room.

Thad did not tell Rosebud about his meeting with his father. He knew it would upset her even more: Bethany had been trying to get to Thad again. However, bribery would not work on Thad because he'd go through anything for Rosebud; not even the horrid lies Bethany had promised to tell about herself and Thad swayed him. He loved Rosebud, and would not give Bethany even the slightest consideration.


	16. Dreams Fulfilled and Departure Taken

When school got out, Thad and Rosebud were not sure if they would be able to live together the way they had wanted for almost two years. However, Rosebud said that she would be happy if Thad would even just come and visit her at her house. That's how they planned it, but that's not exactly the way it turned out.

* * *

Mrs. Swensen looked out the kitchen window. "Oh, Rosebud, he's here! Go tell him!"

Rosebud smiled at her mother, then hurried out the door and ran to Thad, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Thad-y," she whispered in his ear.

"What is it, dearest?" he asked her, smiling.

"We—we're going to be a family," she told him joyfully. "Thad, I'm pregnant!"

Thad was silent with surprise a moment, then whooped, gently picked Rosebud up, and swung her around. "Oh, darling!" he exclaimed, holding her tightly to himself.

She blushed, and he kissed her gently. Mrs. Swensen, watching out the window, smiled and wiped a tear away. _My little Rosebud is going to be a Mother!_ she thought to herself. _Oh, my._

* * *

Thad and Rosebud came into the house together and Mrs. Swensen hugged both of them. "Oh, you two," she said.

"Mother," said Rosebud, "thank you for letting us get married."

"It wasn't my decision, sweetie," corrected Mrs. Swensen, "it was your father's decision. Speaking of fathers—"

Thad grinned. "I don't know what he'll say when I tell him, but maybe it'll be a zinger!"

Rosebud giggled. "Oh, tell Mother what you just told me."

"I told Rosebud that when her pregnancy is noticeable, I should tell Father that I got my 'girlfriend' pregnant," Thad told Mrs. Swensen. "I don't know what he'd say, but I think it would be interesting to see what he says to me."

Mrs. Swensen shook her head. "Aren't you free to do what you like since you are eighteen?"

Thad grinned. "I'm actually not eighteen yet. I'll be eighteen in about three weeks, I think. And I can't do what I like. Father commands all those under his roof."

"So, I told Thad the best thing for him to do is just leave his father's house," said Rosebud, "but he said that he'd have to find some reason."

"What better reason is there to leave Father's house than to have a pregnant wife?" Thad asked her. She blushed.

Mrs. Swensen smiled. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Thad and Rosebud grinned at each other. "Of course!" they said.

"I should go now," said Thad. He kissed his girl and they said their goodbyes. Then he left.

* * *

A few days later, Thad was standing on his back porch when he heard the sound of his sister Saelia crying. She came running toward him around the corner of the house and fell into her brother's arms, crying, "Don't let him near me! He's trying to hurt me!" When Titus came around the corner, looking sheepish, Saelia looked up, cried out, and hurried into the house.

Titus just looked at Thad. "Why on the earth is love so complicated?" he asked.

Thad shrugged and put his hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder. "I totally understand, Titus," said Thad. "I totally understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to Saelia."

* * *

Thad often went to Rosebud's house to visit her, and to see how she was doing. One afternoon, Mrs. Swensen sat there beside them and said, "Perhaps you could tell your Father tomorrow, Thad."

Blushing, Rosebud laid her head on Thad's shoulder. "Perhaps," he mused. "So, darling, how about it?"

"Yes, Thad, it would be a good time. Besides, I am already four months along. How time flies!" said Rosebud.

Mrs. Swensen smiled at her daughter, and Thad said, "That means that you were already with child two months before we left school!"

"How you hide things, dear child!"

"Mother, I'm no child anymore," murmured Rosebud. "I'm eighteen."

"You will always be a child to your father and I." She excused herself and left the room, trying to control herself.

"I'm afraid for you, Thad-y," Rosebud sighed, scooting closer to him and allowing him to pull her lovingly to his chest. "Will he hurt you? I don't want you to be _sectumsempra_-d or Cruciated when I meet you tomorrow evening." Thad smiled a little, then became solemn when he saw her sad face. He placed several comforting kisses upon her lips and smiled at her gently. Pulling her into his lap, he murmured reassuring words in her ear:

"No matter what my father does to me, my little Blossom, he can never release it on you. No amount of pain or sorrow could stop me from protecting you. Remember, Rosebud Swensen Riddle, you are mine. I am sworn to love and protect you. I cannot be released from that vow, nor would I want to be."

Rosebud smiled back up at her husband. "Yes, Thad-y, I'm yours only. And no matter what happens, I would not have it any other way."

Thad pulled back to hold her at arm's length and looked into her eyes with a new respect. "You aren't just a bud anymore, my dear; you have blossomed. My darling Rosebud is my little Blossom." Rosebud whispered his name, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Thad seemed very quiet, and Arianna noticed. "Thad, eat," she told him.

He looked at her and obeyed, surprising his entire family. Afterward, Arianna wanted to talk to him, so he followed her out to the garden. "Thad-y," she began, "are you and Rosebud still together?"

"Yes, Sis, in fact—"

Arianna interrupted, asking, "Did you know that Father almost Cruciated Horatio because of the False Memory Charm you'd used on him?"

Thad laughed and nodded. "Yes, Sis. Horatio hurt Rosebud severely, and she wouldn't let me near here for a long time. He said horrible things to her when he was in my form," Thad told his sister, looking very angry. He then calmed a little and said, "Arianna, when I go into the house, I'm going to tell Father and Mother something that will make Father furious."

"What, Thad?" asked Arianna in wonder.

Thad smiled. "Arianna, Rosebud is going to have a little one."

Arianna stared at her older brother, then threw her arms around him. "I'm going to be an auntie again!" she cried.

He laughed. "Yes, Arianna, but not so loud! Father must not know until I tell him."

"Oh, Thad, I'm so happy!" said Arianna, hugging her brother tightly.

Laughing, he picked her up and swung her around. Then they walked together back to the house.

* * *

Thad entered the living room, aware that the eyes of all his family were on him. "Father, Mother," he said quietly, "may I speak to you both? Alone, please?"

Tom nodded, and Ginny said, "Certainly, Thad. Saelia, please watch Cheyanne for me." Saelia agreed, and Tom and Ginny followed their son into the other room.

_This is it,_ Thad thought to himself.

"I—I don't know how to say this," said Thad, seeming half ashamed. He was enjoying his little charade.

Thad's mother put her hand on his shoulder. "Just start to say it, and it will come out," she told him.

He smiled weakly at her. "Mum, Dad? You know that I've been dating Rosebud, don't you? Well, I just found out that I got her pregnant." _Take that, Father!_

Ginny's mouth fell open, rendering her speechless. She stared at him, shocked at his confession. "Thad," she asked finally, almost in a whisper, "how could you shame her, yourself, and us this way?"

"Mum, I—" began Thad.

"Silence! I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Thaddeus!" Tom thundered angrily, standing up. "I told you to get away from her, but you wouldn't listen! And this is what has come of it! You have brought shame to our family, Thaddeus, and you will pay dearly for this. Come along. We will settle this with her parents. They are probably very upset because of you."

Thad followed his father away to Rosebud's house.

* * *

Ginny stood and went into the living room. "Children," she said quietly.

They all stopped what they were doing and watched her. "Something awful has happened," she told them. "Thad's girlfriend Rosebud is pregnant."

Everyone in the room gasped. "We have no idea what happened, but we are checking into it. I want to warn you that your father is not very happy at all right now, so be careful not to cross him."

"Yes, Ma'am/Mother," they answered. Then they all turned to each other, worried about their brother. Saelia burst into tears and ran out of the room, and Titus quickly followed her.

* * *

Tom and Thad stood on the Swensen's front porch, waiting for them to answer the door. Finally, Mr. Swensen opened the door and greeted them. "Hello, Thad. And you must be Thad's father, Tom Riddle."

"I am," said Tom, his eyes dark. _Boy, you are going to be __so__ sorry for this before I'm through with you!_

Mr. Swensen, barely hiding a smile, led Tom and Thad into the living room where they found Rosebud and her mother seated on the couch. Tom turned to Rosebud. "I am sorry that my son has brought this shame upon you," he told her stiffly.

Rosebud smiled. "Oh, sir, it is no shame to carry a child who bears the Riddle name," she said brightly.

_Oh, Rosebud, the last thing my father will find funny at this time a is rhyme!_ Thad thought to himself, almost grinning.

Tom looked at her strangely, and she added, "Your son is the most wonderful person in the world, Mr. Riddle! I was so lucky to be chosen as his girl."

"Yes, but to get you pregnant—"

Rosebud interrupted Tom. "Oh, we did no differently than any other married couple!"

The shock on Tom's face was too much for Thad and Rosebud. They began to laugh, and Rosebud's parents laughed with them. Furious, Tom demanded, "What do you mean, married?"

"Just what I said," Rosebud explained patiently. "Thad is my husband; I am his wife. We have been married for nearly two years."

Disbelief written across his face, Tom froze for an instant. He then stood, glaring at his son. "You are the most disobedient child there ever was, Thaddeus! I want you to be completely gone from my house by tomorrow, or I'll throw you out." Tom stormed away, and left the house.

Rosebud immediately went to Thad, and he held her close. "Oh, Thad, I didn't know that he would force you to leave his house!"

Thad half smiled. "Neither did I. But I'm glad he thought of it."

"You will stay here with us, won't you?" Mr. Swensen asked Thad.

"For tonight," Thad conceded, "but I must find a place where Rosebud and I can make a home. We will look tomorrow. I will not have Father think that I cannot take care of my own wife!"

Rosebud clung to Thad. "Oh, Thad, I'm so worried about you!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he said gently. "I'll be all right. Now, I must go move my things out of my old house. I'll be back." He kissed her gently, then left.

* * *

Titus had found Saelia standing in a clearing of trees near the edge of the river: the sound of her crying had led him to her. He stepped into the clearing, and she looked at him, then covered her face with her hands, weeping harder.

"Saelia, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Are you that angry with Thad?" She shook her head. "Are you embarrassed by him?"

"No, Titus," she choked.

Titus sighed softly and stepped closer to her. "Then why are you so upset from hearing that Rosebud is going to have Thad's child? Saelia, they were secretly married when they were sixteen: they are not in a wrong relationship. That child has two parents that love each other and will love him too."

Saelia wept harder and turned, hiding her face in Titus' robes. He slipped his arms around her very gently, not wanting to frighten her. She had figured that Thad was married to Rosebud, but would never let on to her brother that she knew.

"Please, Saelia," Titus murmured, his breath stirring her hair gently, "tell me what's wrong."

"I—I'm jealous," she finally choked, trying not to burst into sobs until she explained everything, "of Rosebud. She is loved, and she is going to have a family, and I—I'm not loved, Titus! My parents never wanted me, and all the boys I've ever known either broke up with me harshly, cheated on me, or tried to—hurt me." She sighed tiredly, trying to resign herself to her fate. "I'll never have a family, and—I'll never be loved. No one ever loved me, except Thad, and he's my brother. I need to be loved," she wept, "but I guess I'm unlovable."

Titus held Saelia close and said, "That's not true. I love you, Saelia."

Saelia immediately jerked away from him and stared at him in fright. "Don't hurt me," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Saelia, I will never hurt you," he told her softly. "I care for you more than I care for anyone else in the whole world. I will never hurt you: I love you, Saelia." He offered his hand to her, and she looked at him for a minute, then slowly reached forward and took his hand.

He drew her into his arms and stroked her back gently, hugging her to himself. "I want to love you as you should be loved, and to be the one that you trust and lean on," he told her quietly. "Saelia—I want to be the father of your family!"

She blushed when she heard his words, and looked up into his earnest face. "You really love me?" she asked him hopefully.

"Yes, darling," he replied with a gentle smile, "I do. And I want you to marry me when you are old enough—possibly next summer."

"Oh, Titus!" cried Saelia softly, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly.

Shyly, Titus lowered his head and smiled into her eyes for an instant before kissing her, timidly at first, then with firm passion. "I love you, Saelia," he declared when he drew back. "I'll always love you."

"Oh, Titus," whispered Saelia. "You're all my hopes come true!" She accepted another gentle kiss from him before saying, "Come, let's go tell Mummy the news!"

They went into the house, but stopped in the doorway of the living room. "Oh, no," Saelia whispered to Titus, "Father and Thad are arguing!"

"Saelia, they are going to duel!" Titus told her. "I've noticed that most Riddle duels begin that way!" She looked up at him, worried.

"Oh, Titus, Father will kill him!" Saelia whispered, frightened. "Thad, oh Thad!"

All of Thad's family watched him walk toward the door to leave his home forever. The tension in the air was getting to Thad; he could barely stand knowing that his father was standing behind him, fuming as he watched his boy leave Horror House.

Before anyone realized what was happening, Tom had drawn his wand on Thad and shouted, _"_**Crucio**_!"_

Arianna shouted, "Father, no!" but Thad had been able to turn around and block the curse. Thad stared in astonishment at his father, thinking, _He just tried to Cruciate you! He used an Unforgivable Curse on you when you refused to obey him. Your father hates you because you stood up to him for a Mudblood—the most important person in the world to you!_

"Father?" began Thad in a whisper, but Tom interrupted, his expression icy.

"I am not your father!" Tom said coldly.

Hurting, Thad answered, "You've never been much of a father to any of us anyway."

Tom was angry, but said in freezing tones, "How dare you! You will pay for all that you have done, boy."

"It's true," Thad replied, "and I'm glad to be leaving because there is nothing left for me here. And I've done nothing wrong to deserve this. Rosebud is a very sweet girl who deserves the best, and I will stand by her until the end. You are very wrong in your beliefs, Riddle, and you will suffer for them in the end, even though some of us will be caught in the cross-fire. All the secrecy I've had to uphold has been for the best, and you will be sorry you ever said one unkind word about Rosebud."

Without hesitation, Tom non-verbally sent hexes and curses Thad's way. Thad fell into the duel without hesitation, blocking and reflecting the spells harmlessly. Suddenly, Thad sprang into a fierce battle mode and put his father on the defensive for a little. The room grew quite warm with the anger and hate involved in the duel.

Thad's family drew close to each other, watching fearfully as the spells flew back and forth. Thad and Tom fought for a few minutes, sometimes one winning, and sometimes the other. Thad, knowing he had to end the duel soon, and in his favour, debated about using the Cruciatus Curse.

_I can't,_ Thad thought to himself. _Even though he's being an old git...to put it lightly. I have to end this! The curse won't even work if I don't mean it, but it will hurt him for a little bit. I can't stoop to his level! I can't use an Unforgivable against my father!_ Suddenly, Thad, in the midst of his duel, recalled something his opponent had said earlier: "I am not your father!"

Unhappy with his decision, Thad cried, "**Crucio**_!_"

Everyone in the room gasped, and Ginny cried, "Oh, Thad, no!" Tom looked shocked for an instant, but then the curse took over and Tom could only scream in pain. Thad watched his father a moment, feeling only a tiny bit of remorse.

Dirk and Ashley stared at their older brother, horrified. Ginny and Arianna were in tears, and the younger children couldn't move. "Mother," said Thad quietly, "I am sorry that I had to do that."

Ginny ran to her husband, then looked up at her son. "You had better leave now before he recovers, Thaddeus."

"Mum—"

"Go now, Thad."

Thad looked over at Titus, who had his hands on Saelia's shoulders. Saelia had tears in her eyes, but knew that Thad was in the right. Thad sighed. _Take good care of her, Titus,_ Thad requested of his friend (C). Titus nodded slightly, accepting the responsibility placed on him.

Thad hurried out of the house, and Arianna followed. "Thad!" she sobbed, "did you have to do that?"

Thad turned and looked at her sadly. "Yes, Arianna. And I only did it because I had to."

"Thad-y, where are you going?" she wept, taking hold of his hand.

"I'm going to Rosebud, Arianna," he answered quietly.

She looked up at him and cried harder. "You're not coming back, are you?" she gasped. "Oh, Thad, don't leave!"

"I have to, Sis," Thad said to her. "Father told me to leave and I have to go to Rosebud."

"Then take me with you! Yes, take me with you, Thad-y!" she begged him tearfully.

Thad shook his head sorrowfully at her. "Arianna, I cannot take you. I have to go alone, and if you are missing, Father will be even more angry with me."

"Thad," whispered Arianna, "please."

He knelt in front of her and took her into his arms. "Sis, I cannot. I love you and I always will, but I can't take you from this house."

"Oh, Thad," she sobbed, "I want to see you!"

"You will," he told her. "After the little one is born, Rosebud and I will meet you secretly to show him to you." He hugged his sister tightly. "I love you, Sis."

"I love you too, Thad," she whispered.

She stood and watched him walk away from the only home he'd ever had. She began to cry for him, understanding what sacrifice he had made for Rosebud.

* * *

"Thad!" Rosebud hurried to him.

He took her into his arms and held her quietly. "Rosebud, I—I had to fight Father in order to come back. I've never fought Father in my whole life!"

"Oh, Thad," she murmured in his ear, putting her arms around him, "I'm sorry. Come up to my room and I'll help you settle in for the night." He nodded and they walked upstairs together. Rosebud helped Thad know where to put his things; then they dressed and went to bed.

Thad held Rosebud close, and she snuggled up against him, knowing that he was feeling rather uncomfortable. She said quietly, "I love you, Thad."

He looked at her solemnly, then pulled her closer. "We'll have to stick even closer together from now on, Rosebud," he said quietly. "I'm glad you understand how I feel."

She nodded at him, and they slept in each other's arms that night.


	17. Home with Thad

Thad and Rosebud found a quiet home for themselves, and settled quietly into married life. They were happy, thinking that they had finally achieved what they had wanted for so long. One Saturday, Thad's mother came to their house. Thad and Rosebud let her in together. "Mother," he said to her courteously.

"Thad, I need to talk to you. Alone."

"Mother—"

Ginny looked sorry. "Thad, I meant alone."

Thad looked at his wife, hesitating. Then Rosebud smiled. "I understand, Thad. It's all right. Go ahead." Thad and Ginny went into the dining room to talk, and Rosebud stayed in the living room.

After about thirty minutes, Ginny came out and Rosebud stood to let her out. Ginny looked at Rosebud and said gently, "Child, I have nothing against you, and I would accept you as my daughter, but I must obey my husband. I believe you are the right match for my son Thad. I hope your child is as beautiful as you are." Ginny turned back to Rosebud at the door. "Rosebud?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You are going to have a boy," Ginny predicted.

Rosebud smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Riddle."

Ginny nodded. "You're welcome, Mrs. Riddle," she answered quietly. Then she left.

Rosebud went into the dining room to tell Thad what his mother had said, but when she entered the room, she saw that he had his head down on the table, not moving. "Thad?" she asked worriedly, but he did not answer.

"Thad?" she asked again. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it. "Dear Thad-y, is something wrong?"

He said nothing, but stood and went into their bedroom, closing the door behind him. His face looked a little angry, and a lot disturbed. Rosebud stared at the door, knowing something was wrong, but not knowing what to do about it.

* * *

Rosebud tried to give Thad time, because she figured that the separation from his family was hurting him. She had no idea what was really happening.

One day, Thad came home from work, seeming distracted. Rosebud stepped forward, and he hugged her carefully, but turned and headed toward the living room. "Thad, what about dinner?" she asked him carefully, thinking him a bit forgetful.

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, dearest, but I'm not hungry," he said tonelessly, his eyes tired and a bit sad.

Rosebud looked down at her hands. "All right, Thad." She headed back to the kitchen. _How could he not be hungry?_ she wondered. _He's not acting right, and he seems so depressed! Something must be wrong with him._

* * *

"Thad?" Rosebud asked softly, coming into their bedroom that night. He looked up at her from his chair, but said nothing. She began to prepare for bed, and he watched her, but made no move. Rosebud crawled into bed, lying there alone for a few minutes. "Thad, aren't you coming to bed?" she asked him. When there was no reply, she sat up and looked at him. "Thad?" He shook his head. Rosebud sighed and lay down to try to sleep, but she couldn't. She lay awake until Thad crawled into bed next to her.

Rosebud heard Thad sigh deeply, and knew that he wasn't able to sleep either. He tossed and turned, keeping her awake. She sighed, and Thad instantly grew still. "Rosebud, are you still awake?"

"Yes, Thad," she answered quietly, her back to him.

"Here, darling," he said, turning her to him and drawing her into his arms. "Perhaps you can sleep now."

_You're the one awake,_ Rosebud thought to herself. She fell asleep quickly, hoping Thad would be better in the morning.

* * *

"Thad!" she touched his shoulder. "Wake up, Thad-y! I already made breakfast."

Thad opened his eyes and looked up at her. "All right, dearest," he said, not wanting to disappoint her. "I'll be there in a minute." _I wish she would understand that I want time alone._

A few minutes later, he came downstairs into the kitchen, and smiled at his wife. "Good morning, my love," he said, hugging her gently.

"Thad-y," she murmured, lifting her face for his morning kiss. But he turned away and headed to the table. _Did he ignore me? _wondered Rosebud, watching him go. _What have I done that would upset him enough so that he would ignore me?_ _Oh, Thad!_

She was quiet as they ate together, but Thad didn't notice, glad that she wasn't trying to talk with him. He readied himself for work and left, not even giving her a goodbye kiss. A tear of rejection ran down her cheek as she watched him leave the house. _He must be just very busy,_ she told herself. _Yes, _her thoughts broke in, _too busy for __you__!_

She tried not to think of it, but she was very worried about her Thad. _I'll try to please him,_ she thought to herself. _I'll meet him at the door tonight, and tell him that I have supper all ready. Yes, that's what I'll do._

That night, when she felt Thad's presence in their home, she went to the door and greeted him with a smile. "Thad!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

"Well," said Thad, holding her away carefully. "You are aggressive, Rosebud."

"Sweetheart," she told him, "supper is on the table, so just wash up, and—"

Thad sighed, partly in annoyance, partly in sadness. "Rosebud, I'm not hungry. Why did you even make supper?" He walked off, and Rosebud burst into tears.

She put her hand over her mouth and sat down at the table, trying to hold back her sobs. "What shall I do?" she asked herself quietly. "Oh, what did I do to him? What can I do to make it right?"

Rosebud ate a little, sitting by herself at the table, but she really wasn't hungry either. After a few bites, she just put the food away, no longer wanting any of it.

That night when she went into their bedroom (as quietly as possible so she wouldn't upset Thad again), she found him in bed, already asleep. "Oh, Thad," she whispered, "I don't know what to do!" He looked so peaceful to her, but she knew when he woke that he'd probably be depressed again. She crawled in bed next to him, but was very careful not to disturb him. _I'll try again tomorrow, _thought Rosebud with a yawn. She turned toward her husband and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning when Rosebud woke, Thad was not there. She found a note on his pillow saying the following short message:

_Dear Rosebud,_

_Had to leave early this morning for work. Will see you when I get home._

_Thad Riddle_

Rosebud burst into tears again and fell across her bed. "He didn't even tell me goodbye!" she sobbed aloud. "Oh, Thad, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Tell me what has happened to you! Thad, please talk to me! I don't understand!"

* * *

Rosebud went to the door to meet Thad, but when she saw his tired, discouraged face, she lost her courage and dared not ask him what was wrong.

"Rosebud, where's supper?" he asked her.

Rosebud felt like she was living in a terrible dream. "You—you haven't been hungry for the past two nights, so I—I didn't make any supper," she answered timidly.

Thad stared at her, unable to believe what he'd heard. "Rosebud," he told her, trying not to show her he was upset, "just because I said two nights that I'm not hungry doesn't mean—Oh!" He shut his mouth and stormed away into the bedroom. _She'll never understand how I feel: I can't explain it to her._

Rosebud sank down into a chair, beginning to cry. "I did it wrong again," she sobbed. "Oh, Thad, I'm sorry! I didn't—I tried! I need to talk to Mummy!"

That night when she entered their bedroom, Thad looked up at her from his desk, then turned back to his papers without saying a word.

She nearly sobbed again, but caught herself just in time. "Thad," she ventured to ask, "are you ready to go to bed?"

"Nearly." He spoke quickly, without looking up.

She crept over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thad, I'm sorry that I didn't make supper," she whispered timidly.

He put down his quill and pulled her down onto his lap, giving her a hug. "It's not important, Rosebud," he said carelessly. He stood her up, then ordered, "Go on to bed; you're interrupting me."

Shocked at his flippant attitude, Rosebud hurried to get dressed and crawl into bed so she wouldn't begin to cry in front of Thad.

* * *

As soon as Thad left the house in the morning, Rosebud went to her mother's house to talk and ask for advice. Rosebud cried on her mother's shoulder, and Mrs. Swensen told her, "Rosebud, make his favourite dish for him, and be calm, darling. He will come around."

"All right, Mum," answered Rosebud, wiping her tears away. "I'd better go."

"I'll see you later, sweetie," said Mrs. Swensen, hugging her daughter.

Rosebud nodded, and hurried home.

* * *

She met Thad at the door again, feeling hopeful. "Welcome home, Thad-y," she said softly. "Supper isn't quite done yet, but it will be soon."

"Darling," began Thad wearily, but Rosebud interrupted.

"It's your favourite, Thad," she told him with a smile. He gave her a weak smile and headed to his desk.

When supper had finished cooking, she went to get Thad. She quietly stepped into their room and came over to him at his desk. "Thad," she began, "supper is ready."

He stood very quickly, towering over her. She timidly looked up into his face and saw that he was angry. "Rosebud, I told you that I was not hungry!"

"But, Thad, it's your favourite!" Rosebud said fearfully.

"I'm not hungry!" he shouted at her. "Why don't you understand that?"

Tears came to Rosebud's eyes. "Thad, you haven't eaten supper for four days! How—!"

Thad slapped her across the face and she cried out in pain, beginning to sob. "Thad, no!" she cried in terror, remembering how Horatio had beaten her in the Forbidden Forest. Thad hissed at her in Parseltongue, and she backed away from him in terror.

Frightened because she did not know what her husband had said, Rosebud ran out of the room. She sank into a chair at the table and put her head down on the table, sobbing. She reached up and touched the place where he'd struck her. "Oh, Thad," she sobbed sadly, "I didn't mean to make you angry! I don't know what you said, so I can't obey you anyway! Oh, he'll hurt me! He's so angry!"

* * *

Thad sat at his desk, shocked at what he had just done. In his mind he could see her sitting at the table, sobbing in shame and fear. _Why? Why did I do that? Oh, my darling Rosebud! That was the first time I ever hit her. Oh, she's going to be so afraid of me! _He stood and walked into the dining room. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

With a cry of fear, Rosebud jumped up and backed away to stand against the wall. "No!" she cried. "Please, Thad, don't hurt me again! I won't bother you, I promise! Oh, Thad, please—!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her gently. "Come here." Fearfully, she came to him, afraid to disobey. He drew her into his arms, but she just kept crying. "Darling, I'm sorry," he said ashamedly. "I shouldn't have hit you. I've been hurting, and I let it grow until it spilled over and hurt you." She kept crying. "Rosebud, if you don't talk to me, I won't know what is wrong with you."

She looked up at him, wanting to scream, "You're the one who won't talk to me!" but she didn't scream. Instead, she sobbed, "Thad, you've been so—cold to me! You—Oh, I can't explain it!" She hid her face on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, dearest," he murmured in her ear. "When Mother came here, she told me some hard things, and—I guess I blamed you for them."

Rosebud looked at Thad carefully. "What—did she say?" asked Rosebud tremulously, not wanting to anger her husband again.

"Darling," said Thad, and she felt him trembling, "she told me that Father disowned me, and that I am never to come back to his house." Thad bowed his head over his wife's shoulder, trying not to give way to his feelings. "Father's house was the only one I have ever known, Rosebud! Darling, I will never see my mother or little sisters or my brothers again! You are all I have, and I—I just hit you!"

Rosebud put her arms around his neck and said, "Thad, it's all right. I love you, and I understand. I'm so sorry about your family."

"I have you, darling, and soon, we will have a little one," said Thad quietly, caressing her. "I love you."

"Oh, Thad-y, I love you too," she answered, relieved that he'd finally opened up to her again. He kissed her lovingly, and they sat down at the table together to eat a little.

* * *

When Rosebud hugged Thad goodbye in the morning, she felt hopeful. He turned and started away, but she asked, "Thad?" and he turned back to her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked with tears in her eyes. He came back to her and kissed her gently, holding her close. "I'm sorry, darling," he told her. "I have been ignoring you, haven't I?"

Rosebud looked up at him, then nodded, and hid her face on his chest. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart," he said, releasing her carefully.

"All right," she said.

* * *

Thad and Rosebud were very careful of each other after that. Thad especially watched out for things he thought might hurt his lovely, pregnant wife. One night as Thad was walking home, a girl called, "Thaddeus!" and came hurrying toward him.

Bethany came up to him, smiling. "Thad, I haven't seen you in so long," she said. "And you're so tall!" She reached up to touch his cheek, but he caught her hand in his and kept her away from himself.

"Bethany," he told her bluntly, "I am married to Rosebud and we have a child on the way. I am going home; please do not interrupt."

Shocked, Bethany stared into Thad's dark eyes. "Really?" she asked coolly.

Thad nodded firmly. "Yes. Bethany, we've been married for two years already," he replied carefully. "Do you remember my telling you I was already taken? This is what I meant."

"May I walk with you for a while?" she asked.

"For a few minutes," he granted her hesitatingly, "but you cannot come to our home, for you would undoubtedly disturb the peace."

"Very well," Bethany sighed deeply, falling in step with him. "So, what did your father say to you when you told him of your marriage?"

Thad smirked. "I did not tell him I had married her: I informed him that I had gotten the Mudblood I had been dating pregnant. He was furious, and after we told him that we were married, he ordered me to leave his house forever and not come back. So the only family I have now are Rosebud, her parents, and our little one."

Bethany looked away, fighting strong feelings of anger toward Thad. Something in her made her want to torture him, to hurt him as he had hurt her. She refused, for she knew that no matter what she or Thad believed, the Riddle boy now belonged to the Swensen Mudblood. Bethany's heart ached as she found the desires of her heart nearly overwhelming. _I should be his child's mother!_ she thought, but she did not make a sound.

Her hand reached for her wand without leave, and as she struggled against the will to hurt Thad, she gasped in sudden pain, nearly sinking to her knees. Thad caught her by the arm and helped her stand, but kept her away from himself. "Don't you dare play games with me," he hissed. "I told you that I was taken, and you _must_ understand that, Bethany Lestrange. I will not allow you to hurt Rosebud."

_He seems so happy with her! I want his love; oh, I want him so much!_ Bethany now struggled against her strong desires to seduce Thad that night. _No one need know,_ she thought to herself. _Just one night with him. One night when I am the only thing on his mind_. "Thaddeus," she whispered in a husky voice, looking up into his eyes. She knew that the look on her face was enticing, and designed to make a man desire her. She pressed herself against him, her hands on his chest, and he immediately shoved her away, causing her to fall to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing, Bethany?" Thad snapped. "You're not the kind of girl that sleeps around the country, nor wishes to give herself away to the only blood-traitor in the Riddle family! Are you insane? Go home, girl, and think about what you are doing!"

Bethany looked up at Thad in shame. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I—I wasn't thinking. Oh, I didn't mean to do that—oh, please, Thad, don't tell anyone except Rosebud if you can."

Thad nodded coldly, and Bethany choked back her warring emotions and asked, "So—how is Rosebud doing?"

"She is fine," replied Thad slowly. "We are both very excited for the birth of this child. Rosebud told me that my mum said Rosebud is going to have a boy!"

"Thad," said Bethany gently, looking up into his face, "your son will be a half-blood."

Thad looked startled. He'd been taught pureblood extreme-ism at a very young age, and although he knew his wife was a Muggle-born, he'd never thought about the blood of their children. Then he looked Bethany in the eye and said, "How well you know your fractions, Bethany. Your Father, Mother, and Grandmother have taught you well. However, Rosebud's child will be my son, and I would care not if he was less than a half-blood."

He walked away quickly, and Bethany hurried to catch up. "Oh, Thad, I didn't mean to upset you," she said, trying to apologize. He wouldn't look at her. "Thaddeus!" She grabbed the front of his robe and turned him toward her. "I'm sorry," she told him. "Please don't be upset with me."

"All right." He looked away, then back at Bethany. "You need to go now, Bethany. I can't let you come to our house."

"Goodbye," she said quietly. She turned to leave and walked a few steps, feeling his eyes on her. Suddenly, she turned back, hurried to him, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to herself. "Oh, Thad," she whispered in his ear, "I love you. Goodbye forever, unless something drastic happens. I—I wish you and Rosebud a happy marriage—and please don't hate me for loving you."

"I—won't," Thad managed to say. _She wished me a happy marriage to Rosebud? Unbelievable. The depth of her emotion is amazing!_ He did not hug her in return, but silently pushed her away. Feeling Thad watching her, she walked away proudly, refusing to hurry.

_He must love me,_ she thought silently. _I know he does! But I can't receive his love ever because of Rosebud Swensen Riddle!_

* * *

"Darling?" asked Thad, entering the house. "Dearest, where are you?"

She slowly came out of their room and smiled at him. "Thad," she said, coming to his arms, "I love you." Accepting his kiss, she put her arms around his neck.

"Sweetheart," he began, then hesitated.

"What is it, Thad?" she asked patiently.

He gave her a small smile, and said, "I met Bethany on the way home from work."

Rosebud gasped, and Thad caressed her gently. "Don't jump like that, darling," he told her. "I told her that we were married. Evidently she hadn't heard yet. She was quite nasty for a few moments." He told her what Bethany had said about Rosebud's child being a half-blood, and Rosebud was very upset.

"How dare she?" cried Rosebud. "What on the earth makes her so disagreeable? Thad—"

"Whoa, sweetheart, relax," he told her. "Don't excite yourself." He told her that Bethany had told him goodbye forever, but Rosebud was not convinced.

"She'll be back," said Rosebud grimly.

Thad sighed. "I'll watch out and keep away from her, Rosebud. I know that she is kind of upset right now anyway." Thad caressed his wife and calmed her, then they went to the table to have dinner.

* * *

Thad was sitting by Rosebud on the couch one night when the doorbell rang. "Stay, dearest, I'll get it," Thad told her, making her sit down again. "Take it easy!"

"Thad," said Rosebud, "I'm not totally incapable of action."

"I know," Thad answered. He opened the door. "Oh. Hello, Vi, James."

Rosebud looked at Thad and said, "Tell them to come in."

When they were seated on the couch, James looked at Rosebud, seeming to be rather uncomfortable. "Uh, your mother told us where you were, Rosebud," he began.

Vi grinned at her friend. "Oh, Rosebud, you wouldn't believe what has happened!" she said excitedly.

"What?" asked Rosebud eagerly.

James took Vi's hand in his and held it up. Two rings sparkled in the light. "We are engaged," James said, "and Vi wanted to come down here to talk to you."

Vi blushed happily, and said, "Rosebud, I wanted you to be my maid of honor. I know that it may be a little awkward because of the way things are for us and all, but—would you consider it?"

Rosebud smiled. "Vi, I would love to be in your wedding, but—I may not be able to because I'm pregnant. When is—"

"Pregnant? Oh, congratulations, Rosebud!" cried Vi. "Oh, I am so blind! So when are you due?"

Rosebud laughed at her friend. "In January. When is your wedding?" she asked.

"James and I thought that we would get married in April," said Vi. "So you may be able to be in it!"

"Yes, if at all possible, I will do it," said Rosebud with a smile. "I'm so glad you came to your senses, James!"

He grinned sheepishly. "Actually, it was your fault we broke up in the first place, Rosebud," he told her. "But it's fine now." He turned to Thad. "Could we possibly forget about the whole argument we had over your and Rosebud's relationship? You know, the duels, the house points, the insults, the yelling, the detention..."

Thad's face broke into a smile. "Absolutely, James," he said, and they shook hands on it. "But it was still great fun."

* * *

One night as Thad and Rosebud were sitting on the couch together, the doorbell rang again. "Oh, great," sighed Rosebud, and Thad gave her another kiss and a gentle caress before gently putting her off his lap.

Answering the door, he smiled and said, "Come in, you two!"

Rosebud watched as Rose and Scorpius Malfoy came into the house. "Rose!" cried Rosebud, noticing the other girl's obvious pregnancy, "oh, congratulations, girl!"

Rose blushed, and Scorpius put his arm around her proudly. Thad raised an eyebrow at Scorpius and he grinned, looking away quickly.

"Thank you," Rose said, sitting down on the couch opposite her friend. "And congratulations to you too, I see!"

Rosebud smiled slightly, and smiled up at Thad, who leaned down to give her a quick kiss before he sat down by her again. "Rosebud is eight months along," he told the Malfoys (they had just celebrated Christmas and New Years').

"Rose is about five months along," Scorpius replied, and Rose added, "Our children will be in the same year at school!"

"Can you imagine a Riddle and a Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Rosebud giggled. She looked up at Thad. "Could you handle that?"

Thad smiled a little, then scowled. "I can handle it much better than Father handled Antigone's sorting into Gryffindor," Thad answered, his face dark. "I hope I have a greater ability to love than my Father did."

Scorpius nodded, and Rose said, "Scorpius, tell them what your parents did when they found us!"

With a sigh, the blond boy began, "Rose came to our house to stay the night. During the night, Mother came into our room and started screaming because Rose was with me. Mum cursed Rose so badly that I was afraid Rose wouldn't be able to have children."

"But you can see that I am," Rose said with a slight smile. "I had to go to St. Mungo's for treatment."

"Anyway," Scorpius interrupted, "my older brother and sister both hexed me when I was helping Rose get away from the family. Father was coming, and I swear he would not take kindly to seeing a true ginger in his home.

"Mother and Father both refused to speak to me for half the day, and Mother refused to take the hexes off of me. They all avoided me for quite some time, until Rose came back and told me that she was pregnant." Scorpius smiled. "Mum and Dad forced her to tell me in front of them, and the instant they knew, they threw me out of the house."

Rose smiled proudly at her husband. "I took him to Mum and Dad's house. They weren't pleased that I'd gotten married without their knowledge, and Mum was upset that I hadn't gone to her for advice." She smiled and added, "They did finally accept Scorpius, though."

Thad nodded. "We had much the same experience with my parents, except—Father tried to Cruciate me—!"

Rosebud looked shocked. "You never told me that!"

"—and I Cruciated him," Thad finished with a touch of sadness, looking at his wife. She stared at him, shaking her head slightly. Thad nodded. "It was the only way I could get away from them safely. I didn't want to do it."

She put her arm around him gently and he smiled down at her faintly. "It's all right," she murmured to him. Turning to the others, she said, "Thad's been disowned, and all his family has been forbidden to speak to or help him in any way."

The Malfoys nodded, and continued conversing with Thad and Rosebud for a little while before leaving.

* * *

A few nights later, Thad walked into their room and smiled down at Rosebud, who was lying on the bed. She smiled back tiredly, her hand on her stomach. "Darling," he murmured, bending down to kiss her.

"Thad," she said quietly, "we will be parents any day now." He nodded and smiled, excited.

"Sweetheart, I love you very, very much," he told her. "I can't wait for the little one to come."

Rosebud smiled sweetly. "Neither can I, dearest," she replied. "I love you, Thad-y."

He dressed for bed quickly, then slipped under the covers next to his wife and fell asleep.


	18. Death and Seduction

Three days later, as Thad was getting ready for work, Rosebud told him not to bother with it. "Thad, the child is coming," she told him. "No work for you today."

"All right, darling," answered Thad gently. He helped Rosebud to the bed and called the three midwives to come to their house.

When the three entered the room where Rosebud was, they all looked at each other guiltily, then came on into the room. As labor became more painful for Rosebud, the three looked at each other again and gave her something they said would help her.

Rosebud felt as soon as it took effect that it was weakening her, but she could do nothing to stop them, not even say a word to her Thad, who was holding her hand. The three midwives looked down into Rosebud's face and one said, "Do you think she is strong enough?" One of the others shrugged, and the third said, "Perhaps."

The first told Rosebud, "You must help the child come, Rosebud," and explained to Rosebud what she must do.

Just before the little one was born, Rosebud looked up at Thad with pain in her eyes, her strength gone, and cried, "Thad—take care of—little Ethan!" Then the child was born, and Rosebud went limp.

Thad looked down at Rosebud lying on the bed, but one of the three stepped in front of him and blocked his view. After a moment of silence in which the three looked at each other in horror, the one turned around and said to Thad, "I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle, but your wife did not make it."

He stared down at his little Blossom, not fully comprehending what had been said. One of the other two brought the child over to his father. "Sir, here is your son," said she. "Are you going to keep him, or shall we take him?"

"No," said Thad, still in shock, "he's—he's mine." The crying child was placed in his arms, and immediately became quiet, looking up into his father's face.

"Why don't you come with me so we can get him fed?" suggested one and led Thad downstairs.

After the woman had fixed a bottle for little Ethan, she left them alone, and hurried back upstairs.

"Ethan," Thad murmured to the child. "That's what your mother called you, and that's what your name is. But you don't have a mother any more." What he'd just said did not even register with himself. He just knew that Ethan was motherless; he didn't think about the fact that Rosebud was gone forever.

Thad pulled his cloak around himself carefully and left the house, taking Ethan with him. When Thad arrived at a small house where he heard two young boys laughing together, he took the child up to the door and knocked.

The door opened and a tall young man said, "Thaddeus! I thought—"

"Cedric," interrupted Thad, "I need to talk to Antigone. Please! Rosebud just gave birth to this little one" (he held little Ethan up) "but Rosebud died, and I wondered if my sister would care for him."

Cedric looked surprised and worried. "Thad, your father told us that we were not to in any way help you. That means with anything that has to do with you." He shut the door in Thad's face.

Thad dejectedly turned and began to leave, but the door opened, and Antigone hurried out. "Thad, wait!" she called, hurrying down the path. "Do come in for a minute, Thad," she said. "I have missed you so much!"

"But—" Thad protested, not wanting Cedric to be upset with Antigone.

"Just come, dear brother," said Antigone. "Don't worry about Cedric." She led Thad into her house and they sat on the couch together. "May I hold the child?"

Thad nodded, and handed him over. "His name is Ethan. Rosebud died, and—could you please take care of him till—"

"Yes, Thad, I will," Antigone answered, smiling down at the baby. "Oh, Thad, he's beautiful!"

Thad breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought Cedric would be against it."

"He is, but you are my brother, and this is my nephew, little Ethan, and I will not let him come to harm if I can help it," declared Antigone. "But, Thad, I am expecting again, and will have a child myself in a couple months!"

Thad gave his sister a half-smile. "I'm glad for you, sis," he said. "I—I—I must get home, Antigone."

Antigone realized that her brother did not fully realize what had happened yet, and knew it would be dangerous for him to be alone when he did, so she said, "Thad, stay here at our house for tonight."

"I—can't."

"Yes, you can, Thad," Antigone replied gently. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom. If you want to, hold Ethan for a minute and I'll go make sure it's ready." That's what they did, and that night, Thad was still not understanding all that Rosebud's death meant to him.

Antigone stood at Thad's bedside, and stroked his arm. "Goodnight, Thad," she told him, tucking him in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sis, it's lonely," he said suddenly. "Is that how it's going to be from now on?"

Antigone sighed and sat down by him on the bed. "Thad, I will be here if you want to talk, and Ethan is here too when you want to see him," said Antigone clearly. "You might be lonely at night, though."

He sighed and turned over, then fell asleep.

* * *

Antigone went back into the living room and took Ethan from Cedric. She quietly smiled down at the little one. "Cedric, I had to help Thad," she said to her husband quietly. "He's my brother, and I was bound to help him."

"Antigone, what will your father say?" Cedric asked her.

She smiled down at Ethan as he cooed at her. "If we don't tell him, he won't know Thad is not normal right now; he seems very unsure of himself. I don't mean to be disobedient, but Thad needs support right now: he's hurting really bad and he's like a little boy again. I have to help him, Cedric."

"All right, sweetheart, but don't do this to me all the time," he told her.

She smiled at him. "I won't."

* * *

In the morning, Antigone came into the room and found Thad awake, staring at the ceiling. "She's not coming back," he said to his sister when she came near.

Antigone sat down by Thad and put her hand on his. "No, Thad, she's not," said Antigone gently.

"What will I do without her?" he asked Antigone, sounding lost. "I loved her so much, but we barely had two years together!"

"I'm sorry, Thad," said Antigone. "I wish I knew how to help you. I'll take care of your little Ethan for you, and give you a place to stay when you need a place that feels like home. I love you because you're my brother."

Thad looked at up his sister, then sighed. "Let me get up. I have to go to work."

Surprised, Antigone left the room and Thad did as he said he would. Waiting down in the living room for her brother, Antigone held Ethan close and watched him quietly. Antigone's twin boys, Cedric III and Donovan came in, rather loudly and Antigone told them, "Hush, boys. Come see what I have."

Curious, they came to their mother and looked down at the little baby. "Oh, it's a little baby!" they exclaimed together. "Is it ours, Mummy?" Donovan asked.

"No, Donovan, this is your cousin Ethan," said Antigone, smiling. "This is Thad and Rosebud's little boy."

"He's so cute!" said Donovan. Cedric III looked at his twin, and Donovan said, "Well, he is!"

Antigone smiled at her boys. "Ethan will be staying at our house for a while, so I expect you two to be quiet so you don't disturb him."

The twins looked at each other carefully, then said together, "Yes, Mum!" Then they hurried off together.

* * *

That night, Arianna went to visit Jonathan and Elsie Krum at their house. _Knock! Knock! _Elsie opened the door, a worried look on her face. "Hello?" said Arianna, not sure she had come at the right time.

The look that had been on Elsie's face disappeared in a flash. She smiled nervously. "Come in."

Arianna stepped inside and shut the door. Elsie tried to hide her worried expression, beginning awkwardly, "Hello, Arianna."

"Is something wrong, Else? Did I come at the wrong time? I could always come back later," Arianna told her oldest sister.  
"No, I'm—just a little worried about—something." She laughed a little. "Jonathan, Arianna is here to see us!"

Jonathan came down the stairs a moment later, looking worriedly at his wife. "Elsie, dearest—" he began.

Elsie led her little sister into the kitchen and prepared some cookies and milk. Setting them on the table, she asked, "What's happening at Father's house, Arianna?"

"You know that Father's not happy with Thad, so—" She stopped because Elsie and Jonathan were giving each other strange, worried glances. Arianna grinned at them and asked, "Don't you know about Thad? He's so happy with Rosebud—"

"Excuse me," Elsie said suddenly, and left the room. Jonathan hurried after Elsie. _This has something to do with Thad-y_, Arianna thought. "I didn't mean to upset you!" called Arianna after them. Jonathan shut the door, but she put her ear to the door and heard him say, "I can't believe she doesn't know!"

"If she knew Rosebud died in childbirth and that Thad is hurting so badly, she would—"Arianna drew away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore. She hurried to the front door, opened it, and ran from the house just as the door of the room opened. "Where is she?" asked Elsie. Arianna raced down the road to the spot where Thad met Rosebud the time she'd followed him.

Arianna flung herself onto the ground, struggling to keep from bursting into tears. "Oh, Thad, I can't believe what has happened to you!" she cried aloud. "Father will say that he warned you and other things, but I thought that you and Rosebud would be very happy and stay together always! I didn't think that you would die! Oh, Thad-y!"

Footsteps came close to her, and a hand gently pulled her up. "Arianna, I thought you knew!" Elsie whispered to her, cuddling her little sister. "I didn't mean to upset you so much by letting you know that way!"

Arianna whispered brokenly, "Rosebud was so happy with Thad, Elsie! Why did she die? Why?" Arianna clung to her sister tightly, crying softly.

"I don't know," Elsie said gently. "I've just tried to not to take it very hard because I didn't even know Rosebud."

"But I did," choked Arianna. "I met her in the Chamber! She came to save me when Thad was angry because I knew about him and her! I've seen them together several times, and they were so happy! Thad told me about their child before he told Mother and Father! Thad loved Rosebud, and he won't ever be the same!"

Elsie looked worried. "Be very careful, Arianna, and do not let Father know how you feel," she warned the younger girl. "Perhaps—perhaps I could take you to see Thad and Rosebud's baby. Yes, after Jonathan goes to work, I'll take you and the children over there."

"I've never been to Thad's house," said Arianna.

"Thad and his little son are not staying at their house, but at Cedric and Antigone's house," Elsie explained. "Thad cannot care for the child very well, and is having an extremely hard time dealing with his loss."

* * *

"Come in here," Antigone invited Arianna and Elsie. They followed her into the nursery, where the baby lay in the crib. Very carefully, Antigone lifted the little one out and showed him to Arianna. "This is your nephew, Arianna," Antigone said quietly. "Sit down and I'll let you hold him."

Arianna obeyed, and held the baby boy in her arms. "What's his name, Tiggy?" she asked Antigone (after Ashley, most of the sisters called Antigone Tiggy).

Antigone smiled slightly. "This is Ethan Riddle," she answered. "I think he's beautiful. He's more than I thought would come out of such persecution and rejection. I was shocked when I was told that Thad's 'girlfriend' was pregnant!"

Arianna giggled a little. "Thad told me that he was going to tell Father that. I think that's the way he and Rosebud planned it all along!"

"You could have warned Thad to behave himself, Arianna," said Elsie. "It might have helped him!"

She shook her head. "He's too headstrong to be controlled by what I think, Else. And he did nothing wrong with Rosebud at all. Don't all married couples have babies?"

"Usually," said Antigone.

Arianna smiled down at Ethan. "I think he's cute," she stated. "The cutest baby I've seen."

Her older sisters laughed. "Cuter than Cheyanne?" they asked her. "Cuter than our children? Cuter than—?"

"Yes, definitely cuter than Horatio's," interrupted Arianna, "although not cuter than Thisbe's. And I think that Ethan will be very special to me since I liked his mother."

The girls laughed. Ethan cooed at his Auntie Arianna, and the three girls thought he was just adorable. They looked at each other with solemn faces, afraid the child would grow up without a mother.

* * *

A few days later, Antigone began to think that Thad was avoiding her house so he didn't have to see Ethan. So she asked her husband, "Cedric, would you go to Thad and bring him back here? It is not good for him to avoid his little son."

"All right, Antigone," he answered. He hugged her, then left for Thad's house.

When Thad and Cedric arrived back at the house, Thad went shyly to his sister and looked down at Ethan, who stretched out his tiny fist toward his father. Antigone smiled. "He wants you, Thad," she told him. Carefully, Antigone handed the child to Thad.

Ethan smiled and cooed. Thad smiled sadly at his son. "Oh, Ethan," he murmured brokenly, "I don't know how I'll raise you without Rosebud." Tears came into Thad's eyes and his vision blurred.

Antigone quickly took Ethan from Thad and laid him in the crib. Then she came back to her brother. "Thad," she murmured, sitting down beside him and putting her arms around him, "I will help you as much as I can."

"Oh, Antigone, Rosebud is gone," Thad choked, "and—oh, what shall I do without her?"

Antigone held Thad close and let him cry on her shoulder while tears silently rolled down her own cheeks. "Oh, Thad," she whispered to him, "I—I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

At that moment, they heard little Ethan begin to cry, so they looked up, then stood and went to him. Antigone lifted Ethan up and he quieted. Antigone gave Ethan to Thad, and Thad looked down into his son's innocent eyes. "Ethan," said Thad quietly. "Little Ethan."

"Thad, Ethan is Rosebud's gift to you," Antigone told him. "Treasure him always; he will be your constant reminder of her."

"Yes," said Thad stiffly, "a constant reminder of the fact that she isn't here!" Ethan seized his father's robe in his tiny fist and, as if he'd understood Thad's words, let out an unhappy cry. Thad looked down at his son. "I'm sorry, Ethan."Then he sighed. "Was it all a waste, Antigone? I killed her, and I swear she could have lived longer!"

Antigone put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Thad, it was not a waste, all that you and she went through. You fulfilled her dreams! She gave you a son, and she considered that the highest honor in the world. Even for just a few years, she was very happy with you, Thad. Now, Ethan is left to you from her. Do not forget what love there was between you and her. Always love your little Ethan more than anyone else in the world."

Thad looked back down at Ethan. "I do love him more than anything else, Antigone. He is all I have left of my little Rosebud." Thad bent down and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you, Ethan," he said quietly. "I always will."

* * *

Thad, Ethan, Antigone's family, Elsie's family, Dirk, Brenda, Arianna, and Rosebud's parents attended Rosebud's burial, and Mrs. Swensen cried through the whole thing. After it was over, she came over to Thad, and they hugged tightly, crying together. "You made my daughter very happy, Thad," she managed to say. "You'll always be part of our family, you and little Ethan." Then she left with Rosebud's father.

Cedric and Antigone took Thad to their home and let him stay in the guest room till he was ready to come out again. He did not want to speak to anyone, but sat alone on the couch in the living room, holding his son.

When Donovan came into the room, Thad just looked at him without saying a word. Donovan came closer and climbed up on the couch beside Thad. "Uncle Thad," he began, "what happened to Aunt Rosebud?"

Thad couldn't speak for a minute, then explained to his nephew, "She—she—died, Donovan. She won't ever come back."

Donovan watched Ethan a while, then said, "Mum said that little babies need their mothers."

"That's right," said Thad quietly, "but Ethan doesn't have a mother. So your mother agreed to take care of him for me. That's why he stays here at your house."

Donovan smiled at the baby. "I like him," said the child.

Thad gave Donovan a weak smile. "I love him, Donovan,"said Thad. "He's mine—mine and Rosebud's."

* * *

One night as Thad was walking back to his sister's house from work, he met Bethany. She looked at him in surprise, then, noticing something in his eyes, asked, "Thad, what's wrong?"

He just looked at her. "Rosebud died in childbirth," he told her, trying to keep calm. "She gave me a beautiful little boy."

"Oh, Thad!" gasped Bethany, feeling sorry for him. She put her arms around him and hugged him gently.

Thad wandlessly repelled Bethany, and she sighed, "I only want to help you, Thad. Don't close yourself off from your friends."

"Since when have you been my friend?" asked the dark-haired boy coldly.

"When was I your enemy?" Bethany returned. "Our opinions were different, certainly, but never completely opposed."

Thad snorted. "You don't consider my marrying a Mudblood and your absolute hatred of Mudbloods/Muggles completely opposed?"

Bethany slipped her hand into his, looking up at him quietly. "It took you a while to accept Rosebud. I know it did. It took me much longer to understand that you and she did indeed belong together. That gives us common ground, for we were both taught extremism."

"I wasn't. I was taught blood supremacy."

Huffing, Bethany replied, "Don't be difficult."

"You're the one who tried endlessly to seduce me at school," Thad retorted, "the one who tried to bribe me, to threaten me into hurting or rejecting Rosebud." He glared at her, and his voice became very low and dangerous. "For no other reason than for you to have me."

"Well, don't pout," Bethany answered. "You should be proud of yourself, Thad."

Thad's lips twisted into a small smirk. "I am. I loved Rosebud."

Annoyed, Bethany finally placed her hands on Thad's chest, before moving them up to his neck and running her fingers through his hair. "But I love you," she whispered, touching her lips to his very gently, just giving him a small hint of hidden passion.

Everything in Thad revolted against Bethany's touch, and he pushed her away, walking on. Bethany walked after him. "Dear Thad," she sighed, taking his arm.

He whirled around and slapped her across the face. "Leave me alone, Lestrange," he growled dangerously.

She stared up at him, shocked by his attitude. _I guess Rosebud's death really did unhinge him,_ she thought to herself. "Sorry," she whispered, reaching up to touch the red, stinging mark on her face.

Suddenly, Thad was horrified. "Oh, no," he breathed. "I didn't mean to hit you, I just—" And Bethany Lestrange burst into tears. "Oh, Salazar," muttered Thad before carefully putting his arms around Bethany.

She slipped her arms around Thad and buried her face in his robes, thinking, _He is acting like a contrite Hufflepuff who hurt someone's feelings. But I can't tell whether it's loyalty or a stupid sense of honour that has him here with me._

"Thad," Bethany began, looking up at him, "I—"

"Hush," Thad replied. "It's fine."

Bethany leaned up and kissed him, intent on getting a good response from him. He stood quietly, but refused to return her kiss. She leaned back and looked at him. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she asked him. He smirked, and she kissed his smirking lips.

To Bethany's absolute shock, Thad crushed her against him and kissed her with such a strong power that if he hadn't held Bethany up, she would have fallen. "Thad—" she tried to gasp, but he forced her to accept his kisses, deepening them harshly to punish her for her struggles against him. Thad broke off suddenly and shoved Bethany away from him harshly. "Never," he hissed dangerously, "try to snog me again."

Lying on the ground, gasping and trying to get her breath back, Bethany nodded, beginning to cough. Thad stormed away home.

* * *

Several times Thad saw Bethany, and she obeyed his previous command to not try snogging him again. Once, when they were walking together, Thad turned to Bethany and took her hands in his. "You may win my heart after all, Bethany," he murmured. He kissed her lips lightly, and was gone.


	19. Engagement and Realization

Back at the Lestrange Mansion, Bethany happily told her mother and grandmother what had happened. Serena Lestrange smiled slightly. "You have done very well, Bethany, very well indeed." Bethany left the room, and Serena sat down to wait for her husband to come home.

Bellatrix frowned at her daughter-in-law. "What have you done now?"

Serena proudly faced the older woman. "Bethany has been dating Thaddeus Riddle, and she hopes that they will be engaged soon."

"And you and Sergillius approve of this relationship?" Bellatrix questioned, lazily drawing her wand and transfiguring one of the couch cushions into a shaggy, black dog.

"Is that Sirius?" laughed Serena. "Are you sure you transfigured him right?"

Bellatrix frowned again. "I created him as I wished: with minute intelligence." The dog looked up at Bellatrix and whined. "So, do you two approve Thad to be with Bethany?" she persisted.

"They will have one of the strongest families in the Wizarding World," Serena explained, "and he is the one we wished for Bethany to have in the first place."

Bellatrix suddenly pointed her wand at the dog and snapped, "**Crucio!**" She watched the dog bark and whine for a while before she spoke to Serena again. "Thaddeus has been married to a Mudblood," Bellatrix said sharply. "Do you want Bethany to stoop so low as to marry a blood-traitor? Do you want her to bear the shame of being a stepmother to a half-blood?"

"She and Thad will be a wonderful pair," Serena replied, unwavering. "Thad's child has nothing to do with Bethany, and Thad and she will have children of their own."

The dog lay at Bellatrix's feet, panting and whimpering from the second Cruciatus she had just cast on him. Glaring coldly into Serena's eyes, Bellatrix said, "I see. You have forced her to do this, Serena; your mind is open and unguarded. You are using Bethany to provide you and Sergei an heir." Bellatrix's wand moved so that it was trained on Serena. "I would rather my line died out than married a blood-traitor! We are the best, but your scheme makes Bethany second best! You have not the values you used to have."

"How do you mean?" Serena demanded. "I haven't changed!" As she was speaking, Sergillius apparated outside the mansion and came into the living room. Serena stood to welcome him, receiving a half-hug and a chaste kiss. He noticed the dog, but it was common that Bellatrix have it near her.

"I mean," Bellatrix interrupted them purposefully, "that if Bethany had chosen of her own accord to marry a blood-traitor, then she would no longer be your daughter. I disagree with your plans and want no part in them."

Sergillius took one look at his mother and set up Silencing Wards on the room. "What is going on?" he asked his wife and his mother.

"Bethany is very close to winning the Riddle boy's heart," Serena told Sarge. "He said so himself!"

"That is very good," said Sarge, seeming impressed. "Bethany has done even better than I had hoped she would."

A cackle of laughter came from Bellatrix as she transfigured the cushion back and repaired the holes in it. "Did you expect her to fail?" Bellatrix asked sarcastically. "I hope I taught you a better Imperius than that!"

Sarge ignored his mother, but Serena retorted, "You didn't want to be involved, remember?"

Bellatrix, who had just stood to leave, whirled around, her wand delivering a non-verbal wand-slap to Serena's face. "Next time, it will be a curse," she hissed, leaving the room.

After she was gone, Sarge turned to Serena, who had her hand over her face. "One would think that, after the Second Wizarding War, you'd know better than to anger Mother."

"Shut up," snapped Serena irritably. "I thought you'd be happy about Bethany's news. I know that Thad will be asking to marry Bethany soon."

Sarge snorted. "Marriage? I thought that the girl would just seduce him and then let him go," he said. "Then we would have our heir from the two of them."

Serena shook her head. "Even under the Imperius, Bethany knows that she has to be very careful. Evidently, the Riddle family has a special code of morality that they follow," she told her husband.

The man burst out laughing, and said, "Too bad that they have to have such high standards," he said. "You know, if we gave Bethany the right ideas, she could just seduce and sleep with Thad one night, and we wouldn't have to put up with so much nonsense."

A wicked smile crept across Serena's face. "I'll do it," she said, and Sergillius returned her smile.

* * *

Serena was indeed correct about Thad and Bethany, for not too many days after that conversation, Thad asked Bethany to marry him. Bethany was absolutely thrilled. "Oh, yes, Thad," she gasped, "Yes!"

Thad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her hard. "Excellent," he murmured. "I love you."

They talked together for a few minutes, and then Thad hurried back to Antigone's house.

* * *

When Thad arrived at the house, he took his son into his arms and told him, "Soon you will have a new mother, Ethan!" Ethan looked up at his father with trusting eyes and cooed.

Thad smiled happily and laughed, drawing the attention of Donovan.

"Uncle Thad, why are you so happy?" the child asked.

Thad smiled at his nephew. "I'm going to get married again, child," he said.

Donovan ran off and told his mother, who came hurrying to Thad. "Thad, is it true that you are getting married again?" she asked him. He nodded happily. "To whom?"

"Bethany Lestrange," Thad answered.

Antigone gasped. "Thad, not her! She isn't right for you and you know she'll be prejudiced against your son Ethan!"

"Antigone, I love her, and she'll be fine with Ethan," said Thad. "I love Bethany."

Antigone looked horrified, but turned and left the room.

* * *

A day later, Thad received a letter from his father.

_My son Thad,_

_I think that you have shown great judgment when you asked Bethany to marry you. I bless your union and hope that you will be very happy together. I look forward to seeing any grandchildren that might come from you and her. I forgive all of your past actions and welcome you back to the Riddle family. Welcome home, Thad._

_Your father,_

_Tom Riddle_

"What do you think, Bethany?" Thad asked her.

Bethany slipped her hand into Thad's. "I'm happy that everything is working out for you," she replied gently, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He smiled. "Well, when should we get married?"

"Dunno. When?" Bethany wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him teasingly through her hair.

"Tomorrow," Thad replied as he responded to the feeling of her body against his. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her heatedly. "Mmmm, Bethany..."

Bethany sighed as Thad caressed her. A strong desire for his affections overwhelmed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, allowing him to do whatever he wished to her. He was just going to pick her up and carry her into his room when he realized what he was up to. With a great effort, he withdrew his hands from her and stepped back.

Bethany cried out in disappointment and reached for Thad, but he took her hands in his and said, "I think it would be wise for us not to see each other again until the wedding."

"But, Thad—" Bethany began to protest.

"I mean it," Thad said quietly in a tone that brooked no argument.

Pouting, Bethany requested, "You will go on a little walk with me, won't you, before I leave?" Thad nodded, and they walked, arms around each other, down to the pond behind the Riddle Mansion.

"Do you want to walk further down the shore?" he asked her.

Bethany looked up at her future husband and smiled happily. "Of course," she replied.

They started down the beach together.

* * *

"She's waking up," said one voice.

Rosebud wearily opened her eyes to see three young women standing over her. "Who are you?" she gasped. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Be calm, Ms. Swensen," said the first woman. "You're in St. Mungo's. We are the main healers in charge of caring for you."

The second woman put her hand over Rosebud's. "Swensen, you and your husband were in a very serious accident, and you were very badly hurt."

"I'm not a Swensen," Rosebud murmured, still half asleep. "I'm a Riddle. Where is Thad?" she asked. The three women looked at each other. "Where is he?" she cried. "I want him!"

"He—he was so badly injured that he—died, Rosebud," said the third woman.

Rosebud burst into sobs. "No!" she cried frantically. "Thad! He can't be dead! I'm all alone! Oh, Thad-y, how could you have left me?"

"She's going to be hysterical," said the first woman to the other two. "Put the sleeping ward back on her." The other two quickly placed a sleeping ward over the sobbing girl, and Rosebud soon lay asleep in the bed again.

* * *

When Rosebud was finally released from St. Mungo's, she did not know where to go. It was very hard for her to deal with the fact that Thad was gone, and she was absolutely heartbroken about it. She finally decided to go back to her parents' house to see if they would take her back.

She went up to the door and knocked, but a strange-looking man answered the door. "What do you want, girl?" he asked Rosebud.

"I—I'm looking for the Swensens," she answered timidly. "I know they live here."

"They're not here now, cause I am," he said gruffly, "and I don't know where they are now either. Now go away." And the man shut the door in her face.

Rosebud turned and left, feeling very much alone. She decided that if she didn't have Thad or her parents to help her she'd have to survive on her own.

* * *

In order to survive, Rosebud had to find herself a part time job (she didn't have to live on much), and got herself a small apartment where she could live (it was located in a wizard/Muggle complex). She often cried herself to sleep at night in the bed because she was so lonely. One day when she was feeling very sad, she thought of the first day she'd met Thad, and decided to visit the place.

Rosebud walked along the top of the valley that the river ran through and looked around at the beautiful sights. Her loneliness turned into an ache, and she knew that she would never get over losing her Thad. Just before she was about to cry, she looked up and saw two figures in warm embrace ahead of her, kissing. She smiled at the two of them, recognizing Vi and James.

When they pulled away from each other and saw her, they gasped. "Ro—Rosebud?" asked Vi shakily.

Rosebud nodded, slowly coming toward her friend. Vi hugged Rosebud tightly, near tears. "They told me you had died!"

"I didn't," said Rosebud. "I survived." Tears filled her eyes. "Thad is the one who died."

Vi looked shocked. "Unless something just recently happened to him, he's still alive. We just got the news that he is—oh, my." She looked at James and their eyes filled with horror.

"Oh, Rosebud," said James, "I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

Rosebud looked down into the valley, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, James, Vi, Thad was so good to me! He always knew what I needed, but now he's gone and there is none like him anywhere!" Then Rosebud saw two more figures down in the valley. "What—is that?" gasped Rosebud.

The two young persons down in the valley were snogging as if they were the only people in the world. The boy was kissing and caressing the girl and she was leaning against his chest, her arms around his neck, begging for more.

"Rosebud, that is Thad and Bethany," said James as gently as possible. "They are engaged, and seem very eager for their marriage."

Rosebud became very pale, and stared down at the two. "That's not possible!" Rosebud screamed, stomping her foot. Vi stared at her friend, and James slipped his arm around Rosebud. "Not Thad," she sobbed, turning and hiding her face in James's chest. "He told me that he'd stay away from her! Oh, Thad, Thad! What shall I do now?"

James seemed uncomfortable, but he cuddled Rosebud and said, "He thinks you're dead, Rosebud. He has been so upset that I didn't know if he'd ever smile again. But—since he and Bethany are to be married tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow!" cried Rosebud. "No! Thad belongs to me!" She turned and looked back at the two people in the valley. "Thad," she sobbed quietly. "My Thad."

James quietly held Rosebud and let her cry. "Rosebud," began Vi, "your son survived, and Antigone is taking care of him right now."

"Son?" asked Rosebud, confused. "I didn't have a son!"

Vi looked shocked. "Yes, you did," she replied.

James hushed Vi. "Rosebud," he said gently, "I think someone has modified your memory, or removed part of your memory, or both. Why don't you come home with us so we can restore it to you."

Rosebud looked at him, then nodded.

* * *

At that moment, Thad drew back from Bethany, and she clung to him, giggling. "Thad-y," she said, "do it again!"

Thad laughed and kissed Bethany again and again. "I love you, darling," he told her. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

Bethany giggled again. "Neither can I, Thaddeus," she answered, pulling him down to herself and kissing him passionately.

When Bethany released Thad, he looked away a minute, and gasped. "Look, there's Rosebud!" He pointed to the cliff top. Bethany looked and was surprised, but said, "Thad dearest, she died, remember?"

He nodded, looking down, then turned away from the cliff top. "Let's go now, Bethany," he said quietly. "Come with me and I'll show you little Ethan."

Bethany smiled. "Take me!"

* * *

When they came into the house, Antigone just looked at them. Donovan, sitting on the floor by his twin, stared at Bethany. "You're not as pretty as Rosebud," Donovan told her innocently. Antigone snickered, then straightened her face and scolded her little boy. She did not, however, tell him to apologize.

Thad took Bethany into the other room, where Ethan was sleeping in his crib. Thad looked proudly down at his son, then lifted him up carefully. "This is my little Ethan," he told Bethany. "I love him very much. He has his mother's brown eyes."

Jealousy ran through Bethany, and she asked, "Thad, will we have children?"

"Yes, Bethany," said Thad, "but I'm not sure how soon."

"May I hold Ethan?" Bethany asked quietly. Thad carefully placed his son in Bethany's arms. Ethan looked frightened and began to cry, so Bethany rocked him gently. Ethan quieted, but still looked afraid. "He's beautiful, Thad," Bethany managed to say.

Thad smiled down at his son. "Yes, he is," Thad agreed quietly. He took Ethan and lay him back down in the crib. "Now, come," he told Bethany, "I'll take you home."

* * *

That same day, after her memory had been restored, Rosebud went for a walk by herself. She turned a corner and saw one of the three midwives that had been at her son's birth. Rosebud quickly followed the woman and stopped her. The woman looked shocked.

"What did you do to me and why did you tell Thad that I was dead?" demanded Rosebud.

The woman stepped back, and Rosebud stepped forward. "We—we were under Tom Riddle's orders," began the woman. "To make you forget about your child, and to believe that Thaddeus Riddle is dead."

"How could you do that?" asked Rosebud. "How?" The woman started to say something, but Rosebud had already headed back to James and Vi's house.

* * *

"—they gave me something to weaken me, and then they faked my death and lied to Thad," said Rosebud to her friends. "And they lied to me!"

"I would never believed it of Tom Riddle," said James. "No matter what I or Father think of him."

Vi hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry, Rosebud," she said. "What will you do now?"

"I—I guess I'll try to survive on my own now," answered Rosebud with tears in her eyes. "I can't go back to Thad."

"Why not, Rosebud?" asked Vi.

Rosebud sighed. "He has Bethany, Vi, and I'd hurt both of them very badly if I went back now."

"Rosebud, he belongs to you," James said sharply. "You ought to go back and claim what is rightly yours!"

"I can't," said Rosebud. She burst into tears and left the room.


	20. Second Wedding

"I am not going!" cried Thisbe, pushing Horatio away. "Thad is making a mistake! Bethany is not right for him!"

"And how would you know that?" Horatio asked her. "Thad and Bethany are very happy with each other."

Thisbe looked at her husband, exasperated. "Now they are," she said, "but they won't be later. Thad was very happy with Rosebud, and Bethany is not like her. There is no way they can get along forever, Horatio."

"That is not any of your business, Thisbe, and, yes, you are going to the ceremony," ordered Horatio. He held up his hand, as she was about to protest. "I will not hear any argument about it. Go get ready!"

Thisbe opened the door angrily and heard a cry. "Jerry!" she cried, all the anger seeping out of her. He had been listening outside the door and had been hit. She gathered him up into her arms and held him gently. "Oh, Jerry, I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear.

Horatio came out of the other room and saw them there. "Thisbe," he began sternly, but she interrupted.

"Horatio, I hit Jerry with the door," said Thisbe, trembling.

"I hate you!" Jerry screamed at his mother. His eyes showed fire, and Thisbe suddenly began screaming and pushed Jerry away. She fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

Horatio looked impressed, and knelt beside his son, who was holding his hand to his face and staring coldly over at his mother. "Jerry, stop hurting her," he commanded. "I told you that you may hurt the ones that hurt you, but you are not allowed to hurt your mother."

Jerry didn't move. "She hurt me," he hissed angrily, and Thisbe's screams grew louder.

Without hesitation, Horatio smacked the side of his son's face, drawing blood. Jerry stopped staring at his mother and looked at his father. "When I say something, I want you to obey immediately," said Horatio evenly. "You are not to hurt your mother."

"Yes, Father," grumbled the three year old boy, leaving the room.

Horatio scooted over to Thisbe, whose screams were calming. She lay sobbing on the floor until he none too gently pulled her into his arms, making her scream in pain again. "Sorry," he muttered, cuddling her.

Thisbe buried her face in her husband's chest and sobbed heartbrokenly. "Why did you tell him that he could torture people?" she choked, trying to breathe through her pain. "Do you want him to grow up to be like your real mother?"

Angered, Horatio tilted Thisbe's face up and said, in a deadly tone, "Don't you ever say something like that again, girl. For that I shouldn't heal you from the curse."

Thisbe held back her sobs, her face pale with the strain. She would not beg for mercy; she would not beg. "I see that I have taught you something well," Horatio said softly. He drew his wand and healed Thisbe.

"Thank you," Thisbe whispered, sitting up and leaning against him.

Horatio held her to himself, caressing her thoughtfully. "I do expect a reward, though," he murmured to her, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, Horatio," she replied obediently.

* * *

At the ceremony, Thad smiled at Bethany and she blushed. She was very happy that she was going to be Thad's, and all of his family except three or four liked her. Arianna could not stand Bethany, and Dirk didn't like her. Thisbe and Antigone knew that Bethany wasn't going to be good for Thad, but they couldn't say anything to him.

During the ceremony, Antigone held Ethan very close, knowing it was near time when she'd have to return him to Thad and his new bride. Antigone knew that Ethan became frightened when Bethany held him, and she was afraid that Bethany might harm Ethan.

Afterward, Thad and Bethany came arm in arm to get Ethan in order to leave for their house. Antigone quickly thought of something. "Thad," she said, "why don't I keep Ethan for a few more days while you and Bethany settle in? I think it will be better if you wait to bring Ethan into your home."

"All right." Thad hugged his little son carefully, then hugged Antigone. "Thank you, Antigone," he told her. He gave Bethany his arm and they went home together.

* * *

James and Vi had attended Thad and Bethany's wedding, but no one knew that Vi was actually Rosebud. They had used Polyjuice Potion at the last minute to make the switch. Vi had not wanted to go to the wedding.

After the wedding, the bride and groom had left almost immediately. "Vi" had been in tears for a lot of the wedding, and James wanted to leave very quickly, but she decided that she wished to stay to the feast.

It was there they overheard Horatio telling Dirk about what Jerry had done earlier that day...

"And you let him Cruciate her? Horatio, that's just cruel!" Dirk said coldly. "But congrats on your wizard son."

Horatio smirked and Vi took James' hand to keep him from attacking Horatio. "Of course I didn't let him, Dirk. And it's not cruel: he has to learn control as well as the limitations of his power."

"But not by practicing an Unforgivable on his mother," snapped Dirk.

"Honestly, Dirk, why are you so touchy?" Horatio asked.

Dirk scowled. "I seriously disagree with Thad's new marriage, that's why. By the time Thad had left school, I finally understood and accepted his and Rosebud's being together. I believe Bethany has no place in Thad's life...yes, I know she's your niece, but I don't really care."

The younger boy stormed away and Brenda followed him, glaring at Horatio.

As soon as James and Rosebud got away from the Riddle Mansion, Rosebud exploded with anger. "That nitwit let a three year old child practice the Cruciatus on his wife? There is no cure for that kind of insanity!"

"Truly," James snorted. "He's a Lestrange, what do you—oh, drat. Bethany's a Lestrange too."

Tears filled Rosebud's eyes as her Polyjuice Potion wore off. "Poor Thad," she wept.

* * *

Thad took Bethany to his home and led her inside. "This is my home," he told her, "and now it is yours as well."

"Dear Thad," murmured Bethany, squeezing his hand, "I want to make you a happy home."

"Darling, we will do it together," he replied with a kiss.

Bethany pressed herself tightly against her new husband. "I love you, Thaddeus Riddle," she whispered, running her hands through his black hair. He picked her up in his arms, causing her to yelp and put her arms around his neck.

Thad carried Bethany into his bedroom and put her down, telling her, "Get ready for bed, Bethany."

* * *

When Thad woke in the morning, he turned and watched Bethany sleeping. His lips twisted into a sad smile as he touched her cheek. "Welcome to my world," he told her quietly. _She will never take the place of my darling Rosebud. I will never forget Rosebud: I will never forget how special my little Blossom was to me._

At that moment, Bethany stirred, and Thad drew her close, kissing her lips. "Thad," she murmured sleepily, "love you."

"Bethany, you are so beautiful," he whispered to her. "I love you." He kissed her gently, and then more firmly. He caressed her sweetly, and she sighed happily. Thad rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

Bethany smiled down at Thad wickedly and placed her hands on both sides of his face. She kissed him on the lips several times, then rolled off of him and got up, dressing for the day. Slipping her wand in her pocket, she strolled off down the hall to the kitchen, singing a song and skipping at the points she definitely agreed with.

* * *

Thad and Bethany went to Antigone's house several days later to bring Ethan home. Antigone did not want to let Bethany take Rosebud's child home, but Antigone had no choice. She kissed the little boy and handed him to his father. "Be careful with him, Thad," she told him. "Ethan is a very special child."

Thad nodded. "Thank you for taking care of him, sis," he said quietly.

"He's almost a month old," said Bethany, remembering Thad told her when Ethan had been born. Thad nodded, smiling down at his son.

"I love him," said Thad. "He was Rosebud's last gift to me." He sighed. "Come along, Bethany, let's go home."

* * *

Thad noticed that his son was very shy, and did not like Bethany very much. Ethan was actually a bit afraid of his stepmother, and would often cry when she held him.

Often, both Bethany and Thad were up with Ethan all night. She became so tired of being up with Rosebud's son that when she heard him crying one night, she moaned in annoyance and clapped her hands over her ears. Thad gave her a very severe look, then went to see what Ethan needed.

Realizing that she could have been more thoughtful, Bethany sat up, and watched Thad leave the room. "Thad, I—" But he had already gone to Ethan, and was comforting him.

Thad held Ethan close, quieting him. "Oh, Ethan," murmured Thad, "I'm sorry about your mother. I love you and I'll keep you safe. Now, go to sleep, so I can go back to bed myself." When Ethan was asleep again, Thad gently laid him in the crib, then turned to leave the room.

He found Bethany, standing in the doorway, looking quite ashamed. "I apologize, Thad," she sighed. "I'm sorry."

Thad wrapped his arms around Bethany and hugged her gently. "It's all right, dear. It is rather awkward, I guess." He sighed unhappily, and leaned down to kiss her. "Let's go sleep," he told her, and they walked back to their room, arms around each other.

* * *

One night a few days later, Thad came home to find Bethany sitting on the couch holding Ethan. She seemed unhappy and upset. "Sweetheart?" he asked, sitting down by her and putting his hand on her arm. "Is something wrong?"

She looked up at his face. "Oh, Thad," she said quietly, "I—I'm going to have a baby!"

He looked at her in surprise. "So soon?" he asked her.

She nodded, sighing. "So much work."

Thad leaned over and kissed her lovingly. "It will be all right," he told her. "Children are born when a man and a woman love each other."

"Oh, Thad-y," whispered Bethany, responding to his gentle but fervent kisses, "I love you. I'm so proud to be carrying your child." She leaned back against the back of the couch. "Will you love my child like you love Ethan?" she asked Thad.

Startled, he said, "Bethany, Ethan will always have a special place in my heart because he came from Rosebud, and I loved her dearly. But I love you and your children very much as well."

Bethany looked down at little Ethan, and he began to cry, feeling the jealous anger inside Bethany. Thad took Ethan into his arms. "Be calm, Ethan," Thad murmured to the child. "You're all right." He looked up at Bethany as she stood and began to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to check on supper," said Bethany, not turning around.

Thad looked at her gently. "Bethany, I will be very excited when your little one comes," he said softly. "Don't mistake me."

"I won't, Thad," she replied, leaving the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

Three days later, Bethany went to her parents' house, taking Ethan with her. Her mother greeted her happily, and frowned at the child Bethany was holding. "Why did you bring him?"

"He is Thad's child, and I must care for him," Bethany told her mother.

Serena frowned. "If your father finds that child in this house, that child will be close to death," she told her daughter.

Bethany held Ethan to herself protectively and the baby looked up at her in surprise. "I will not let Father hurt him. Ethan is a good little one, Mother."

"Well, I warned you," Serena sighed. "Remember that your father is the son of your grandmother."

Smiling slightly, Bethany nodded. "I understand. But I have news for you," she told her mother.

"Oh?"

"I—I'm pregnant."

Serena Lestrange didn't move for a few seconds. Then—"Oh, Bethany!" she gasped, throwing her arms around her daughter and making Ethan cry. "Oh, you wonderful daughter of mine, how proud I am of you!"

"Whatever do you mean, Mother?" asked Bethany, slightly confused as she tried to comfort little Ethan.

"Simply that you are going to have a child to carry on Thad's pureblood line," Serena said smoothly, hiding that she meant that the Lestrange line was carried on.

"Oh." Bethany blushed. "There is that," she said, "but I'm almost certain that Ethan will be Thad's heir."

The Lestrange woman frowned. "Then you might have to improve the situation."

Bethany clutched the baby she was holding to her breast. "No, Mother!" she cried. "This is Thad's little one, and I will not harm him!"

Serena's eyes flashed dangerously, and Bethany stepped back, shielding the child. "You ungrateful child," Serena railed at her daughter. "Haven't your father and I taught you anything? **Crucio!**"

Bethany turned her back on the curse, protecting Ethan from it. She fell to the ground, curled around Ethan, screaming and sobbing. "You always wanted Thad, and now you have him," Serena hissed. "**Crucio!**"

Ethan wailed in terror as Bethany screamed and writhed in pain next to him on the floor. Bethany couldn't help but scream out, "I didn't—"

"**Imperio.** Quit screaming. You love Thad, and don't you ever tell anyone that you don't."

Bethany stood and picked up Ethan, still weeping from the pain of the curse. "Sorry," she choked out. "Oh, that hurts!"

"Dear Bethany," Serena sighed. "Let me hold Ethan while you recover."

"No," whispered Bethany. "I'm fine. I—I need to go. Goodbye."

Serena smiled. "Goodbye. I'll tell your father your news. He will be very happy for you."

Bethany nodded to her mother and took Ethan back to Thad's house.

* * *

"You did what?!" Thad shouted angrily at his sobbing wife. "I can't believe you were so stupid as to take Ethan to your parents' house!"

"I'm sorry!" sobbed Bethany, shrinking away from him. "I shielded him from the Curses, I did!"

Thad's eyes narrowed. "What curses?" he demanded. Bethany stared wide-eyed at him and shook her head in fear. "What curses?" he shouted at her.

Bethany sobbed in fear. "Don't hurt me!" she screamed. "Please, Thad! Oh, that hurts! Make it stop!" She had a sharp pain in her head that worsened when Thad touched her forehead. "Oh, Thad, please!"

"Hush," he snapped at her. Thad was searching through Bethany's mind to find what had happened at the Lestrange house. "Cruciatus," he said in amazement. "Bethany, you took two Cruciatus Curses from your mother? Because you refused to hurt Ethan?"

"Yes," Bethany sobbed, trembling before him. "Please understand that I didn't mean to put Ethan in so much danger."

Thad gently drew his shaking wife against his chest and allowed her to weep in his arms. "I know," he murmured. "I was just frightened for you and him. I'm sorry for terrifying you so much."

Bethany practically collapsed against Thad. "Thad-y," she choked, "thank you for being so kind."

"I'm so sorry that your mother did that," Thad told her softly, moving his wand along her back and healing the pain caused by the Cruciatus. "Never, ever go to that house again. I don't want them to hurt you anymore."

She looked up at him in disbelief. _I thought he'd only worry about Ethan. But he doesn't want me to be hurt either! Oh, Thad is such a wonderful husband to me!_

He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down with her on his lap. "Ah," he said to her. "Let's just relax, and then we can go to sleep." He gently brushed his lips against hers, then charmed the chair to rock them.

After several minutes, Thad took the charm off, then carried his sweetly sleeping wife to bed, tucking her in very carefully.

* * *

James and Vi were talking quietly together when Rosebud came to meet them. They sat in one of the booths of the Muggle restaurant and looked through the menu together.

Finally, Rosebud looked up at James and Vi with tears in her eyes and choked, "Bethany is going to add a child to Thad's family."

James hid his face behind his menu, and Vi reached across the table to take Rosebud's hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Rosebud," Vi murmured. "I supposed we should have known that this would happen."

Rosebud sniffed, trying not to burst into sobs. "I want him back," she whispered fiercely. "I want my Thad, and my little Ethan, whom I never got to hold before he was taken away from me! And now—Bethany is going to have a child. I can't stand it, Vi!"

Vi sighed quietly, and patted Rosebud's hand. "You'll survive, Rosebud," she told her friend. "True love always does."

* * *

Rosebud's parents came over to Thad's house to see their grandson. Bethany did not enjoy their company, and hurried away from them as quickly as she could, leaving Thad with Ethan.

"Here, Mother," Thad said, giving Ethan to her. "This is Rosebud's child."

Mrs. Swensen looked down at Ethan, her eyes filled with tears. "He has her eyes," Mrs. Swensen managed to say. Mr. Swensen put his arm around his wife. Ethan looked up at his mother's parents and cooed contentedly. They smiled at him.

Thad said, "He has been unhappy lately. I think that he's scared of something—ah, he barely escaped torture by Bethany's parents. She shielded him from two very painful curses, and took them upon herself."

Mr. Swensen looked surprised. "I never thought she'd do something like that."

Swallowing his irritation, Thad said, "Bethany is a lovely girl, and she protected Ethan, taking all that pain upon herself. I don't know of anybody else who would do such a thing."

"Yes, but, Thad, how could you get married so soon after Rosebud died?" Mrs. Swensen asked him.

He looked down. "I needed Bethany. She helps me want to live on, otherwise I just might die."

"Don't you have Ethan?"

"It's not the same," said Thad sadly.

Rosebud's parents kissed Ethan and hugged Thad, then began to leave. Thad asked them to wait a minute and told them, "Bethany is expecting a baby."

"Thad!"

Thad stared at the floor. "I know it seems too soon, but it happened," he said. "I just had to tell you so that you would know if you come back and find Bethany very pregnant." He smiled weakly and the Swensens left.

"Oh, Ethan," Thad said to him quietly, "I'm sorry about what's happening. I have no control over it—or at least that's what it feels like."

Bethany came back in, an unhappy look on her face. "You and Rosebud's parents are going to pay more attention to Ethan than to my child when he is born," she accused Thad.

Thad looked up at her sadly, then back at Ethan, who looked frightened. "Bethany, please," he soothed her, drawing her down to a seat by his side. "I will love both of my sons equally.

"Really?" she whispered, placing her hand over her stomach as tears came to her eyes.

Thad nodded. "To the best of my ability, love," he promised, and sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

As Ethan grew, so did Bethany's dislike for him. She tried not to think so spitefully about him, but with Ethan as her constant reminder that she had been Thad's second choice, she despised Ethan (and her mother's Imperius didn't help).

Thad knew that even though he loved Bethany, he'd probably made a grave mistake in allowing her to have a child. When Ethan was a little over one year old, Titus Riddle was born.

After the birth of her son, Bethany showed preference to her child, and often neglected Ethan, who would weep alone until his father came to him. Thad tried to treat his two sons equally, but with Bethany ignoring Ethan, it was quite easy to spend more time with him than with Titus.

What made Bethany absolutely furious was that when Mr. and Mrs. Swensen came to see Ethan, they didn't pay much attention to Titus. They just looked at him once, smiled, and told Bethany that he was cute. She didn't appreciate them, and spoke to Thad about the issue.

* * *

The next morning, Thad went to the new Swensen home. He was not really wanting to tell them what he had come to tell him, but he had to. Mrs. Swensen said, "Thad! Come in!"

"I—I can't," said Thad, wishing he hadn't come. "I have to leave right after, but I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Thad looked embarrassed. "Bethany doesn't want you coming back to our house because she is jealous for Titus about how much attention you give Ethan," he told Mrs. Swensen. "I—I'm sorry."

"Thad, how could we not come back?" she asked him, shocked.

He looked down. "Mother, I know that Bethany has reason to complain. I know that I'm spending more time with Ethan than I am with Titus. But it disturbs Bethany, and I guess I must do something about it."

"Oh, Thad, will we never see our grandson again?" she asked him.

"When he gets old enough to know who his real mother is, then I will let him come spend a few days with you," Thad said quietly. "I'm sorry; this is my fault."

With tears in her eyes, Mrs. Swensen hugged Thad, and he left quickly.

* * *

A week or two later, when Thad and Bethany weren't so busy with the newborn, Thad was in the kitchen, quietly preparing to go somewhere. "Thad, do you have to go?" she asked him with a sigh.

"Yes," Thad told her with quiet determination. "I must go."

Ethan looked up at his father. "Da," he said firmly, his brown eyes very trusting.

Thad lifted Ethan up, and said, "I can't take you with me, Ethan, but I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed his little son's cheek and set him down again. Little Ethan watched his father leave, not knowing where his father was headed.

* * *

Thad knelt by Rosebud's grave, feeling horribly alone. He had never felt so terrible in his whole life. _I miss her so much,_ he thought to himself, tears running down his cheeks. _She's been gone a year! Oh, my little Blossom, I need you! And Ethan needs you! I can't raise him alone, and Bethany—oh, Rosebud, I don't know what you'd think of me if you knew! I love Bethany, and brought her into my home, but she neglects Ethan! I don't know what to do!_ Thad silently cried there at his first love's grave for some time, then dried his eyes and went home.

* * *

When Thad arrived back home, he found Ethan upset and crying, while Bethany ignored him, holding and cuddling Titus. Thad immediately went to Ethan and picked him up, cuddling him. "Ethan, what is it?" Thad asked him gently.

"Ma—ma," he cried, clinging to his father.

"Bethany, what happened to Ethan?" Thad demanded sternly.

Bethany looked up from Titus with a pout on her lips. "He was upsetting Titus, so I swatted him," she said coldly.

"Bethany!" he gasped. He held his son protectively closer. "I don't want you ever to lay a finger on my son unless I give you permission! Do you hear me?"

She looked at him angrily. "How will I discipline—"

"You won't," Thad retorted sharply. "Now, did you hear me?"

"Yes," she muttered. She stood and angrily left the room.

Thad comforted Ethan quietly. "I'm sorry, Ethan," he murmured. "I love you."

"Da—daddy," wept Ethan more quietly. "See Ti-us. Hurt."

Tears came into Thad's eyes again. _I can't do this,_ he thought. _Oh, Rosebud—._ Thad held his son close, trying not to cry again. "It's all right, Ethan. She didn't know what you were doing." He cuddled Ethan there for a long time.

* * *

That night, Bethany turned away from Thad and would not let him near her. "Oh, Bethany," sighed Thad, "why so mean today?"

She turned her head, and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thad, you are so unkind," she said.

"Bethany, I'm sorry if I appear unkind," he told her. "Ethan told me that he just wanted to see Titus when you swatted him."

"Oh."

"I think it's all right," Thad told her. "I explained it to him."

"Really, Thaddeus?" she asked him doubtfully.

He nodded and drew her close. "Do come to bed," he told her. She snuggled up against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Rosebud opened her locket and looked at Thad's smiling face. Tears filled her eyes, and she shut it quickly. _Oh, Thad,_ she thought to herself._ I'm so lonely! I want to come back to you, but I can't! You and Bethany have a child now, and I—I can't return! Ethan is one now, I know. I want to see him, to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him, but I can't. Oh, Thad!_

She told herself that Thad would protect Ethan, but in her heart, she knew that he could not always stop Bethany.

* * *

Ethan was fine for a while after that—until Bethany's jealousy came back. She was sitting on the couch, holding Titus and watching Ethan play on the floor, when she became angry with Ethan. When she felt her worst, she looked at him and said spitefully, "I hate you, Ethan! I do not love you, and I wish you had never been born!"

Ethan immediately burst into tears at her tone of voice, and sobbed hard. Bethany was annoyed. "Hush, Ethan!" she commanded, but Ethan kept sobbing. Bethany put Titus down, stood, and picked up Ethan. He began to cry harder, afraid. Bethany carried him to the front door and put him out of the house, shutting him out.

He stared at the closed door, then cried, "No, Ma! No!" But Bethany did not come back.

* * *

Rosebud saw in her mind Ethan, lying on the porch of Thad's house, sobbing because Bethany had locked him out of the house. Horrified, Rosebud quickly went to the house, and quietly went up to the porch. "Ethan!" she called softly, stepping onto the porch.

He looked up at her and stopped crying, his mouth open in wonder. Then he held his arms up to her, and she knelt down and cuddled him close. "Ethan," she murmured in his ear, "she locked you out, didn't she? I'll hold you right here until she lets you back in."

He put his little arms around her neck and clung to her, saying, "Who—you?"

She smiled gently at him. "I am Rosebud," she told him.

"Rosie!" he said, sweetly resting his head on her breast.

She held him closer. "Oh, it's cold!" she said to herself. She drew her cloak around them, and leaned against one of the pillars. In the warmth and the darkness, Ethan felt safe, and fell asleep in his real mother's arms.

_I'm holding my son!_ Rosebud realized with surprise as her feelings of motherly love came into her. She bent down and kissed Ethan's forehead. _I'll give Ethan to Thad when he comes home,_ she thought. Then she fell asleep there, holding little Ethan under her cloak.

* * *

That night, Thad invited Horatio and Thisbe to come have supper with him and Bethany (Saelia was taking care of Jerry and his twin sisters). They walked home together, talking and laughing as they came to the porch. Thad stared at the figure of the girl resting there on his porch.

Thisbe spoke what Thad was thinking. "She looks like Rosebud!" gasped Thisbe.

Thad slowly went up to the girl and looked down into her face. He knelt beside her, and Horatio asked, "Is she alive? It's so cold tonight..."

"I don't know," said Thad quietly. He was shaken by how much she looked like Rosebud. He reached toward her and gently laid his hand on her neck. She was warm.

She stirred and opened her eyes, gasping in surprise when she saw Thad so close to her. "Thad!" she gasped, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her quietly. "It's cold out here."

"I—I know; that's why I came," she managed to say. He looked confused. The girl opened her cloak and showed Thad that she had Ethan in her arms.

Thad was shocked. "What are you doing with him?" he asked sharply.

"I—I came to help him," she said. "Bethany locked him out of the house, and he was crying, so I came to warm him and comfort him."

Thad frowned. "Well, thank you for protecting him. I am grateful to you."

Rosebud looked down. "I—I just wanted to help," she said. Then Ethan woke up with a cry, and she quickly said, "It's all right, Ethan. I'm right here, and so is your father."

"Da?" Ethan asked. "Da!" Rosebud handed Ethan to Thad, and left, quickly hurrying across the yard.

"Well," Horatio said, "What do you think of that?"

"Do you suppose she could be Rosebud's spirit coming back to protect her son?" Thisbe asked quietly.

"I don't know," said Thad, "but I hope she continually does it. Who was it?"

Ethan looked up at his father, then back at Rosebud's retreating figure. "My Rosie!" he told his father with a smile. "My Rosie!"

Horatio, Thisbe, and Thad just stared at each other.

* * *

Thad spoke to Bethany sharply about what she had done to Ethan, and Bethany was quiet once again. One day, an owl came from the Riddle Mansion, bearing a letter for Thad. He read it quietly, then smiled and asked Bethany, "Do you remember the Ackerman family?"

Bethany nodded, holding Titus close. "A blood traitor family," she said. "Parents killed in the Muggle world. Thisbe Ackerman married Horatio Lestrange."

"Bethany," sighed Thad, "that's absolutely nasty."

She frowned, then sighed. "Sorry. It's my heritage, you know."

Thad snorted. "As it is my heritage to be supremist," he replied. "But I am not, you know." He scowled a little, then said, "Titus Ackerman is going to marry my sister Saelia, and we're invited to their wedding in a few days. I'm supposed to stand with them."

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "Okay. She's young, isn't she?"

"Ah, four days after she is married, she will turn seventeen. Sixteen is not really that young," Thad said. "That's how old I...was—never mind. Anyway, that's wonderful for her: she really needs someone like him. He loves her to death, I know he does."

Bethany shrugged, and Thad grinned. "This wedding is going to be awesome!"

* * *

When Thad brought his family up to Horror House, Arianna answered the door. "Hi, Thad-y!" she said, and threw her arms around him. "It's about time you showed your face around here."

"Sorry," he told her. "Been busy, you know."

"Sure, sure," she replied. "Now, all the boys are in the star room, so you go on up there." Arianna looked at Bethany. "The girls all have their children in the living room, and Ashley, Saelia, and Antigone are upstairs preparing for the wedding. I'm not in it, either. Well, actually, I'm helping take care of the children, but—"

Thad laughed and swept his eleven year old sister into a big hug. "Okay, okay," he told her. "I understand." He stepped into the house and shut the door behind his family. "Aren't you starting school this year?" he asked her.

She nodded excitedly. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," she answered, "but you should hurry upstairs now. Go on, shoo!"

He walked off, and Bethany shot Arianna a wary look, causing the younger girl to stick out her tongue at Bethany and run away.

"Arianna Riddle, I saw that!" Ginny called from upstairs. "On your sister's wedding day, too! Shame, shame, shame!"

"I don't stand on ceremony!" Arianna shouted back.

Laughter echoed around the house, for nearly everyone could hear Ginny and Arianna talking to each other. Bethany sighed and went over to sit next to Thisbe, who was cuddling her little girl, Savannah.

Thisbe smiled at Bethany. "Hello," she greeted her. "How old is your little one?"

Bethany smiled proudly. "Titus is five and a half months," she told Thisbe. "How old is yours?"

"Oh." Thisbe blushed and looked down at her little one. "Savannah is nine months old."

Horatio leaned over to the girls and said, "She's your first cousin, Bethany."

Thisbe and Bethany stared at him. "True," said Thisbe slowly. "So how are Savannah and Titus related again?"

"First cousin once removed," Horatio told them.

Bethany smiled. "They'll be in the same year at school," she said proudly. "The Lestrange cousins."

Horatio laughed. "Instead of the Black cousins. Great!"

"If they're not Squibs," Thisbe un-delicately reminded them.

Horatio and Bethany stared at Thisbe as if she'd suggested that their children marry Muggles. "They won't be," said Horatio through gritted teeth, and Thisbe promptly shut up.

* * *

Titus turned to Saelia and drew her into his arms, gently kissing her. "I love you," he murmured, hugging her gently.

Ginny and Elsie were wiping away tears, and most couples were very close to each other. It had been quite an emotional wedding, for Saelia herself had wept when her father had given her away—she had practically crushed his dress robes: she'd hugged him so tightly.

Saelia teared up again when she looked out at her family. Titus gently released one of her hands and reached up to her face, wiping her tears away. She turned to him and hid her face in his robes, blushing. Titus smiled slightly and put his arms around her.

Every family present erupted in approval (Potters [including Vi], the Weasleys [including Scorpius Malfoy], all the Riddle families, the Krums, and the Diggorys). Titus took Saelia away, and the rest of the guests continued with the party as planned.

Dancing began, and all the children left the room with Arianna and her younger brothers and sisters. Ashley grinned wickedly and walked over to James' little brother Albus. "Dance with me?" she invited him. He took her hand, and they went out to dance.

After a few songs, James and Vi found themselves over by the food table, talking. Scorpius and Rose Malfoy came up to them, laughing. Rose and Rosebud embraced, and the two boys eyed each other. Thad and Bethany joined them, and Thad said, "Hey, Scorpius, James. Hi, girls."

Vi grinned. "Nice to see you again, Thad," she greeted him. She raised an eyebrow at Bethany. "Hello, prefect," she said coolly.

Rose giggled at Vi's words, and told them, "It's like a class reunion here! And we all know each other! Well, sort of." She tilted her head and looked at Bethany.

Thad grinned, and Vi stepped forward boldly. "May I have this dance, Thaddeus?" she asked him teasingly. He gave her his arm and swept her off to the dance floor, leaving Bethany to glare at James, Rose, and Scorpius in annoyance.

Scorpius frowned a little, then said, "Cousin Bethany, care to dance?"

She smiled at him, then tossed her hair and walked proudly out to the floor with him.

James looked at Rose. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, kid."

"No joke," giggled Rose. "I seem to have a bad case of giggles tonight. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," said James distractedly. He was trying to keep an eye on Vi and Thad.

Rose looked up at James' face. "Ah, is there something wrong? Why are you watching Thad and Vi like that?"

James smiled down at Rose. "No reason," he sighed. "I wish sometimes that she wouldn't be so sociable."

"Oh." Rose grinned. "She's got a lot of nerve, whisking Thad away when Bethany's standing right there."

"That's why she's a Gryffindor," James told Rose, and they laughed together.

At that moment, Scorpius was telling Bethany, "So, while I was at school, Thad made it possible for Rose and I to get married."

Bethany frowned darkly. "You must love her an awful lot, Scorpius, for you're a Malfoy and she is a half-blooded Weasley."

Scorpius nodded. "I really don't care what she is," he replied defensively. "I love her and that's that."

"And your family disowned you for your actions?" Bethany asked, looking over at Draco and Megan Malfoy.

"Yes." Scorpius grinned. "I miss my little sisters, but it can't be helped. Anyway, I have no chance of being accepted back unless Mom or Dad changes his mind. But I won't go back, for I have a family to care for."

Bethany glared at him fiercely. "Our family is no place for blood-traitors," she hissed at him, and Scorpius thought that she looked very much like her grandmother at the moment. "Were we elsewhere, I'd—"

"No, you wouldn't," Scorpius interrupted, holding Bethany more tightly when she subtly tried to move away from him. "You're married to a blood-traitor, dear cousin. You would not hex me, or curse me, for I know you well. Did we not grow up together? Something changed in you, for you are almost like me now. I married a half-blood, and you married a blood-traitor."

Fury in her eyes, Bethany wandlessly released a curse into Scorpius through her hands, feeling the power of the curse heat up his skin. Scorpius opened his mouth to cry out, and Bethany took his voice from him with a simple wave of her hand. "Pity," she said. "You could have carried on your family traditions and been elite, with us." Her voice dropped to a softer tone, and she whispered, "You could still redeem yourself. Leave the filthy half-blood, and return to higher ideals."

"I already told you," Scorpius managed to gasp once Bethany had given his voice back and he'd recovered from the curse a little, "I have a family, Bethany. I won't just leave them: I would never do that. I think her father would curse me to Australia if I did, and he's Auror trained."

"Afraid of Aurors?" Bethany asked, raising an eyebrow. "Both our parents were Death Eaters, Scorpius. We know how to deal with Aurors."

Scorpius grinned. "Of course. It's just that I was never taught how to best Azkaban. Prisoners aren't allowed wands, you know."

Bethany stopped short in the middle of the dance floor, her eyes wide and blazing. "You're a Slytherin and a Malfoy, Scorpius. Why would you be caught? Especially for simply hexing or stunning a crazed Auror whose daughter you left!"

With a sigh, Scorpius said, "It's not a matter of whose parents were Death Eaters, or defeating mad Aurors—" Bethany giggled, thinking of Alice and Frank Longbottom "—or surviving Azkaban. I will not leave Rose. Ever. I don't care if another Dark Lord comes back: I will not let her go."

Bethany fell into the dance rhythm again, sighing, "You're so loyal, Scorpius. You should have been a Hufflepuff, and saved us the shame."

Laughing, he replied, "I am a Slytherin at heart, Bethany. My tolerance level has changed; and, believe me, if I had been in any other house, I would have made my housemates miserable." He received a small look of amusement from Bethany, and changed the subject on that good note. "Look over there," he motioned slightly without changing his dance position. "Thad and Vi are with Horatio and Thisbe."

Bethany looked on in disgust as she and Scorpius danced together, watching the two other couples.

Vi was standing very close to Thad, and it was his opinion that she was way too close to him. He said nothing to her, however, and did not move from where he was.

Horatio led Thisbe over to them, and Thisbe appeared to be trembling slightly. Vi nodded at her politely, and Thisbe smiled weakly. "Are you all right?" Vi asked in concern. Thisbe nodded quickly, and Thad looked at Vi warningly.

Horatio stepped forward and held out his hand to Vi. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"No," said Vi. "You hate me, and I don't exactly appreciate you either."

"Oooo, she's stubborn," Horatio commented. He took her forcefully by the arm and took her away.

Thad scowled after his brother, and Thisbe sighed in slight relief. "She's good," Thisbe told Thad.

Confused, Thad asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, just the way she was standing there so close to you, and all," Thisbe tried to explain. "I think she was being a little flirt."

"But we're all married," Thad reminded Thisbe.

Thisbe sighed. "But I'm not sure if Horatio remembers that," she whispered.

Frowning, Thad said, "I am certain he remembers, and Vi will not let him do anything to her that is improper. I trust her."

Tears shone in Thisbe's eyes, and Thad put his arm around her. "Let's dance," he told her, and she nodded, sniffling a little.

After a few minutes, a resounding slap was heard, and Vi shouted in Horatio's face, "Don't you ever say that again! **VermusNez**!" Horatio was too shocked to block the hex, and ended up on the floor, hollering.

The room became deathly quiet, except for the sound of Vi storming away from Horatio, a cold, angry expression on her face. James put his arm around Vi when she came over to him, and asked, "What did he say?"

"He was insulting Rosebud, and all Mudbloods, and so I slapped him and hexed him," she whispered to James. "He richly deserved it."

Thisbe pulled away from Thad and hurried to Horatio, releasing him from the hex and helping him up. They retrieved their children from Arianna and left the Mansion.

Bethany glared at Vi, and Vi scowled at the Lestrange girl.

Brianna, Samantha, and Ginny looked over at the two girls. Ginny shook her head, and the twins laughed. "When did Violet learn to do that? Fred and Roxie told us that she practically never hexed anyone!"

Ginny smiled. "Well, whatever he said to her, I'm sure that she had a reason to slap him," she told them.

"Yeah," Brianna said. "She was Head Girl, so she has to have some brains."

"Ha!" Samantha laughed.

Tom came over to them and said, "The adults are to remove themselves into another room if they want to stand around and talk."

Ginny grinned at her husband. "Promise you won't get into a fight with Harry again?"

"No promises," Tom said, straight-faced. "But I won't lose if I do."

Fred and George (standing behind Tom) cleared their throats. Tom turned and they grinned. "We knew we should have told Ginny that she would need wizards to pick apart the duels."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "There are at least five adults here that have had Auror training. We'll be fine." He led Ginny and her cousins to the other room.

Harry and Luna, Ron and Hermione, Fred and Brianna, George and Samantha, Draco and Megan, and Tom and Ginny gathered into the other room and sat down.

Draco had found it very awkward to be in the same house with the son that he had disowned, but Megan didn't think twice about it. They had not brought their children, for Timothy and Traccidia were married, and the others did not wish to come (Elsie and Sadie would have if they had known their brother was going to be there).

Harry began to discuss the Auror office with the Weasleys, and Draco, Megan, Brianna, Samantha, Tom, and Ginny just listened for a while. He turned to Ginny and said, "Do you know if any of your children will become Aurors?"

Ginny frowned slightly. "What my children do is their decision," she replied. "I don't know. They might not want to—you're the head of the Auror Office."

Tom cracked a smile and Hermione and Ron scowled. "Ginny, could you not be so rude?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"I'm not Ginny," she said. "I'm Estella Parkington, daughter of Death Eaters. And that wasn't rude: it was the truth."

Luna smiled. "Do we have to talk about what is past? If we do, can we talk about how we outwitted Umbridge?"

"Yeah!" came the agreement shout from everyone except Tom, Draco, and Megan (Tom wasn't given to shouting, and the other two were part of the Inquisitorial Squad).

Ron laughed. "Harry never would have started Dumbledore's Army if Hermione hadn't convinced him to," he said.

"Oh, it wasn't me," Hermione said sensibly. "It was the necessity to learn how to defend ourselves—"

"Since we had such a lousy Defense teacher," Ginny interrupted, grinning.

Fred and George frowned. "See, Ginny," said Fred, "we always thought that you and Umbridge got along just fine—and that you approved of everything she did."

"Because that was the year that you were re-sorted into—into Slytherin," added George.

Ginny laughed. "It's still hard for you to say," she said in amusement. "After all this time?"

"ALWAYS!" chorused Harry, Luna, and the Weasley boys.

"Ginny," Hermione continued, shooting a wary look at Tom, "it was strange for me to see someone that I thought was my friend be resorted into Slytherin. And I realized that I'd never really known you."

Tom looked over at Ginny. "Who invited her to join Dumbledore's Army?" he queried.

Everyone looked at Luna, who shook her head. "I didn't."

Ginny smiled when everyone turned to her. "Cho Chang did."

"WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"One day, she yanked me aside in the Entrance Hall, and I almost hexed her into the floor," Ginny said quietly. "She told me about it quickly, and where to find it, and then she hurried off with Marietta."

Harry stared. "She couldn't have."

Ginny tilted her head and glared at him. "Yes, she did. I think Marietta dared her to tell me."

"But Cho didn't get the boils!" exclaimed Hermione. "Marietta did!"

"Of course," said Tom. "Ginny never would have betrayed you, but Marietta went directly to Umbridge and told her everything after a while. You know that."

Fred frowned. "Is that why you were always irritating Cho Chang?" he asked.

Ginny scowled. "Nobody likes a traitor," Ginny said finally. "I was able to bribe Marietta to keep her mouth shut for a while, but it was too much for her eventually. Cho Chang knew: she was the one who had invited—practically forced—Marietta to come. If Cho hadn't dragged her friend to the D.A. meetings, then we most likely would have never been betrayed."

Hermione was thoughtful. "Are you sure?"

"What are you implying?" Ginny asked coldly, her voice low and dangerous. "If you are implying that I would have betrayed you, then Cruciatuses on you, for I'd rather be tortured than betray my friends, family, and allies."

Frowning, Hermione snapped, "You would have betrayed us when we were being questioned in Umbridge's office! You didn't move to help us at all, and you just let everything happen!"

"And you survived," Ginny retorted. "You Gryffindors managed to get away from her. Hermione, you lied very well to her. I did not tell her that you lied."

Draco interrupted, "Estella almost had to be part of the Inquisitorial Squad, or she would have been considered a traitor because of the Weasleys' history. You did not know what happened in that room after you three left with Professor Umbridge. Estella turned from helping us, and hexed me, then helped the rest of your Army get away. When everyone was out except Estella and Neville, she told him that she needed to make sure that she couldn't be tracked, and modified the memories of several of the IS members. Estella would never betray you, Weasley."

Tom smiled slightly, proud of his wife. _She's so intelligent,_ he sighed in his mind.

"Hermione," cooed Megan, "if you weren't so prejudiced against the Slytherins, you'd understand that Estella practically saved your beloved Dumbledore's Army when it was about to be destroyed. She put the thought of lying to Umbridge in your head, and you should shut up because you don't know what really happened."

Hermione gasped and stared at Ginny. "Is that true?"

Ginny nodded. "I didn't know if you could pull it off [Tom snickered], but I decided to let you try it anyway. I needed to get you three out of there so that I could help the rest of the D.A. I didn't trust you to keep secrets like Neville does."

Standing so very quickly that Tom and Ginny almost didn't have time to draw their wands, Hermione casted a hex at them non-verbally. Tom blocked and sent a curse her way, a grin on his face. Ron jumped up, and Harry joined them. Megan and Draco grinned, watching Tom and Ginny fight Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Aurors," said Tom carelessly, blasting Ron against the wall and infuriating Hermione, "you can never tell when they've reached the breaking point until it's too late."

Luna bit her lip, unsure if she should jump in. Just then, Tom sent a "_Petrificus Totalus!_" her way, and she blocked, then hurried to join Harry and Hermione.

The door opened and Silvanus, Lola, Elsie, and Jonathan walked in. Silvanus gasped and threw up a Shield Charm wandlessly when a wayward jinx headed their way. Elsie smiled appreciatively when Ginny hexed Hermione into the wall, leaving quite a large dent. "Ooops," said Ginny mildly. "I'll have to ward the walls against dents."

"Luna," she called to her friend, "let's drop out and let Tom and Harry fight it out."

"But—" protested Luna. "Oh, all right." She darted over to stand by Ginny, and they watched Tom and Harry duel.

Fred and George frowned disapprovingly, and Ginny laughed. "Come on, boys," she said. "They should fight it out once in a while."

Silvanus frowned. "Mother, they shouldn't be doing that," he told her.

She shrugged. "Go get Thad and Dirk to stop them, then."

Silvanus frowned and summoned his brothers (C).

A few minutes later (Silvanus and the three with him had sat down with Ginny and Luna), the door splintered and Thad and Dirk burst into the room, wands drawn. They went back to back, between Harry and their father. Tom and Dirk did not fight, but Thad's fight with Harry continued.

Only Ginny, Megan, and Draco had seen the curse that Thad had violently cast at Harry. The ones who were watching them figured that Thad had a slight grudge against Harry (possibly from nearly being expelled partially because of him). When Thad finally hit Potter with a debilitating curse, Thad stormed off, leaving everyone staring after him.

"He's – good," wheezed Harry, as Ron and Luna helped him up. Tom and Ginny were treating Hermione for injuries. "He – should be – an Auror."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I told you, that's his decision. If you really think he should be, go track him down and ask him," she told him.

The Weasleys followed the two Potters, and waited outside the house (at the apparition point) for Harry, who'd actually taken Ginny's advice.

Thad grinned. "Thanks for not telling them. I still don't want them to know."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I'll try not to send you out on a mission if I know that some of your family is in the area."

Thad smiled slightly. "Thank you. Good day." Then the Potters and Weasleys left.

* * *

Vi gave James a big hug. "That was a great duel!" she exclaimed. "I have never seen Thad in an all-out duel before!"

"I'm fairly certain it wasn't an all-out duel," James answered. "Thad is—what am I saying? I can't talk about my father like that, sorry."

Vi giggled as she and James walked into their house, and she met her twin. "Hey, Vi."

"How did it go?" squealed the second Vi. "I'm so happy for Saelia!"

"Me too," answered the first. "But I danced with Thad, and Thad dueled Potter—I mean, Harry Potter."

"Why? And how'd you get a dance with him?" the second Vi demanded.

The first Vi giggled again. "I held out my hand to him, and asked him to dance, right under Bethany's nose. And he said yes!"

The other Vi squealed again, and the two jumped around together in glee. "So why'd they duel?"

James interrupted the celebration. "Hermione. She blew her stack. Again. She can never keep herself together at Horror House. And I swear, unless she did Side-along apparition, she'd splinch herself on the way home."

The girls burst out laughing, and he put his arm around one of them, moving to kiss the side of her forehead. "No," squealed that Vi, "wrong Vi! She's the right Vi! No kisses!"

The other Vi was laughing so hard that she had to lean against James for support. "Let her Polyjuice Potion wear off," she gasped. "Rosebud, we almost got him that time! Ha ha ha!"

James shook his head at them.


	21. Ethan, my Child

A few weeks later, Bethany caused an issue between Ethan and Titus. She sent them out to play, and told Ethan to watch Titus.

Ethan tried to obey, but, being a little boy, he soon forgot and played by himself. After a while, he looked up and saw his brother on the edge of the river. "Titus!" he cried, but Titus fell into the river, and Ethan began to cry.

Suddenly, Rosebud appeared in front of him. "What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

Terrified, Ethan pointed to the river. Rosebud took off running and jumped into the river. She saved Titus and brought him out to where Ethan was crying in fear. "It's all right, Ethan," she told him softly. Rosebud quickly took Titus up to the house, and Bethany nearly had a fit, angrily ordering her to tell Ethan to come in.

Rosebud knew that Ethan was going to be in trouble, so she went down to him, and found him lying on the ground, sobbing, "No, Mummy! No!"

"Ethan," she murmured, kneeling by him, "Bethany wants you to come in the house."

"No, Rosie," he sobbed in terror, "she hurt me!"

Rosebud looked around, then whispered, "Ethan, would you like to come home with me?"

"Yes, Rosie," he said, looking around in fright.

Rosebud picked up Ethan and took him away from Thad's house, back to her own house, where she gently calmed him and let him run freely around the house. When he became tired, she took him onto her lap and let him play with her locket until he fell asleep. Then she carried him to a little bed beside hers and laid him there, carefully kissing him goodnight.

She watched for Thad to come home so she could take Ethan back and explain, but Thad did not come home that night, and Rosebud was very worried.

* * *

"WHAT?" Thad shouted at Bethany when she told him that Ethan was gone. "Ethan has been gone for seven days and you didn't let me know because I was on a business trip? Bethany, you ought to have more sense than that!"

"Thad," began Bethany timidly, but he stormed off.

* * *

Thad immediately began to look for his son, but Rosebud was hiding him well, and it took some time for them to gather a search party.

At the time Thad was looking for Ethan, Rosebud had him on a picnic out in the woods. Rosebud loved the time she had with little Ethan and made the most of it because she knew it was very precious. After the picnic, she let Ethan play close by while she watched him carefully. When it was time for his nap, she called him over to herself, and he obediently lay down on the blanket. Rosebud lay beside him, and spread a blanket over him to keep him warm.

Rosebud thought Ethan was so sweet when he was sleeping. She sat up and looked at his calm, peaceful face, smiling at him, when suddenly, she heard voices calling to each other and coming nearer. _It's Thad!_ she realized. _Oh, is he going to be angry with me? _She stood protectively in front of little Ethan though, prepared to protect her son from even his father.

Thad came out of the woods into the clearing and saw Rosebud leaning over the form of his sleeping son. Thad immediately felt a relief and an ache in his heart. He came closer to Rosebud, and she said, "He's sleeping; don't disturb him."

"Have you had Ethan this whole time?" Thad asked Rosebud.

She nodded. "I took him because he wanted to come," she told Thad.

"Why would he—?"

At that moment, little Ethan woke up and saw his father. Ethan began to cry. "No, Daddy, I not mean to!" Ethan wept as Rosebud came to him to comfort him. "Rosie, no let Da hurt me," he begged Rosebud tearfully.

"What do you mean, Ethan?" Thad asked in surprise.

Ethan was too afraid to answer, so Rosebud said, "Bethany sent Ethan and Titus outside and told Ethan to watch Titus, but Ethan did not, and Titus fell into the river. I pulled Titus out, but Ethan did not want to go back into the house because he was afraid Bethany would hurt him. Really, Thad, Ethan is too young to have such responsibility!"

Thad looked shocked. "She never tells me everything!" he said angrily to himself. Then he calmed and took Ethan into his arms. "I won't hurt you, Ethan," Thad told him gently. "Come with me now." He looked back at Rosebud. "You saved my son again," he said. "I am in your debt."

"No," said Rosebud, "you don't owe me anything! I love Ethan and I love caring for him!"

"Perhaps we can help each other then," said Thad. "Let me think about it, and I'll talk to you later. What is your name?"

Rosebud looked at the ground. "Call me Tessa," she told him finally.

He nodded. "All right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye, and thank you once again."

"Goodbye, Thad, and you're welcome," she called after them. "Goodbye, Ethan! I love you!"

"Bye, Rosie!" cried Ethan, looking over his father's shoulder. Thad and Ethan went out of sight, and a tear ran down Rosebud's cheek.

* * *

That night after supper, Thad went into the living room and read a book by himself until Ethan came in, still afraid that his father would hurt him. Thad looked at Ethan, then pulled Ethan onto his lap and cuddled him.

"Ethan," murmured Thad, "I don't know what I would have done if I had not found you. Ethan, I—I have really been needing to tell you this: Bethany is not your mother."

"Daddy?" Ethan asked, a little confused.

Thad nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "You have a different Ma, Ethan. Not Bethany. You are the only thing that I have left from Rosebud, your real Ma. If you were gone, I would have nothing!" Tears ran down Thad's cheeks and dropped into Ethan's soft brown curls. "I love you, Ethan."

"Rose—bud," said Ethan carefully. "My mummy."

"Yes, Ethan," answered Thad. "Your mother Rosebud was the most beautiful girl in the world, and I loved her so much! But she's gone."

Ethan looked up into his father's eyes. "One—take her?" he asked curiously.

"No, you innocent child," said Thad gently, "she—she's gone, and she won't come back. But she looks very much like your Miss Rosie."

"My Rosie," said Ethan, snuggling up to his father happily. "My Rosie."

* * *

The next day, Thad met "Rosie" alone to talk to her about Ethan. "Ethan is my only child from my first wife, Rosebud," he told her. "You—you look very much like Rosebud. Bethany, my second wife, has a little boy, Titus, but she does not care for Ethan at all. I think she rather hates him."

Tessa nodded. "I'm sorry, Thad," she said quietly.

"I was wondering if you would take care of Ethan, and sort of be his nurse," Thad requested, half ashamed.

She smiled. "Of course I would," she told him. "When do I start?"

"I wondered if you could start tomorrow." Tessa thought that would be fine.

* * *

Thad came up into Ethan's room and gently woke his little son. "Ethan," he said, "come downstairs with me. Someone is here to see you!"

Ethan looked up at his father, then quietly sat up and allowed himself to be taken downstairs. When Thad brought Ethan into the dining room, Ethan looked at the girl standing there and cried, "Rosie! Rosie!"

Thad quickly put Ethan down and Ethan ran to Rosebud. She picked him up and hugged him tightly to herself. "Oh, Ethan," she murmured in his ear. "Ethan, I'm here to take care of you because I love you."

He tightly held to Tessa, smiling shyly. "Rosie," he said happily. "My Rosie!"

Bethany looked angry, but she could say nothing because Thad had already told her the way it would be. Rosebud had been told that she would look out for Ethan, and help Bethany with Titus. Rosebud did not know that Bethany would soon use her son against little Ethan.

* * *

Several days later, Thad came home and tiredly sat down on the couch. He looked at Tessa. "Where's Ethan?" he asked.

"He was playing in his room and I think he's still there," she answered quietly. She looked at Bethany, who was not smiling.

"Thaddeus," said Bethany sharply, "if she is here just to watch Ethan than perhaps she can be useful enough to help me with Titus."

Thad and Tessa looked at each other, then Thad said to Bethany, "Why would you want her to help with your son?"

Bethany looked angry. "This girl does nothing all day but play with Ethan! I was only thinking that she could be put to good use!"

Rosebud looked surprised. _I am doing good,_ she thought to herself, and she said to Bethany, "I may be here in this house that is not my own, and I may be Ethan's guardian angel, but I am not your servant!" She looked at Thad to see what he thought of her little explosion, and he was hiding a smirk. "Thad, if you wish me to help with Titus I will," she told him.

He nodded at her a little, and said, "You can help when you are needed, Tessa. If something comes up and Bethany needs you, then you can help her."

Rosebud looked down at the floor. "All right, Thad."

At that moment, Ethan toddled into the room. "Rosie, look," he said, excited, "Daddy has you in here!"

Thad looked at the locket in Ethan's little hand and was upset. He snatched it away from Ethan and put it in his pocket. "You naughty child," said Thad to Ethan.

"Daddy!" cried Ethan, tears coming to his eyes, "Rosie!"

"No, it wasn't!" Thad snapped at his son. "Don't you ever go looking around in my room again, Ethan Riddle!"

Beginning to cry, Ethan went to Rosebud and clung to her leg. "Rosie," he sobbed.

Rosebud drew Ethan onto her lap and cuddled him, telling the little boy, "Ethan, you shouldn't go into Daddy's room unless he takes you in there."

"Yes, Rosie," wept the child. "I sorry, Daddy."

Thad was surprised, and said, "It's all right, Ethan."

Ethan laid his head against Rosebud's robes and sighed, "I was sure it was Rosie."

Tessa caught the dark frown Thad was giving Ethan and slipped her arms around him protectively. "Ethan," she said, "if your father tells you something, you must believe him and obey him. If he says it's not Rosie, then it's not Rosie. Okay, Ethan?"

"Yes, Rosie," Ethan sniffed tiredly.

Thad couldn't believe that Ethan obeyed practically every word Tessa said without question, and shook his head.

Rosebud let Ethan stay in her arms until it was time for him to go to bed. She set him down on the floor and took his hand, walking with him to his room. She readied him for bed, then she tucked him in and told him a story.

While she was telling the story, Thad came to the doorway of the room and looked in at them. Tears came into Ethan's eyes, and Tessa quickly looked behind her, spotting Thad.

"Daddy," whispered Ethan, "I a bad boy."

Thad quietly came and knelt down next to the bed by Tessa. "Ethan, it's all right: it's all over," he told the child. "I love you, Ethan."

"I obey you, Daddy," said Ethan earnestly, sitting up and holding his arms out to his father. Thad hugged Ethan tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Ethan," Thad said gently.

"Night, Daddy," said Ethan with a little smile. Tessa hugged Ethan again, and then Thad and Tessa left the room together.

Thad looked at Tessa. "I guess you're leaving for your home tonight?" he asked her. She nodded. "If you ever need somewhere to stay, you can stay here. Don't tell Bethany I said so. I'll deal with her when the time comes."

"Thank you, Thad," said Rosebud quietly. "I am grateful that you have let me care for Ethan so much. I love him as my own son."

"He is not yours," said Thad sharply, "He is mine!"

Tessa looked down. "I meant that I love him as if he were mine."

"I'm sorry, Tessa," he sighed. "For some reason, I just want to snap at people tonight."

"It's all right, Thad, I understand," answered Tessa. "Good night." She left him standing in the doorway.

* * *

"See, Ethan, this is your little brother." Rosebud was showing Titus to Ethan days later while she and he were seated on the couch together.

"I like him, Rosie," said Ethan, "he different. He not like me."

Rosebud nodded knowingly. "I know, Ethan, but everyone is different."

Ethan sighed. "Nee-nee not like me," he said. "She not like me."

Rosebud sighed and shifted Titus in her arms at the same time that Ethan put up his hand to touch Titus's forehead. Ethan's hand struck Titus in the head and Titus began to wail.

Instantly, Bethany was on her feet, standing over a worried Rosebud and a horrified Ethan. "Thaddeus!" she called, feeling very angry toward Ethan.

"No!" cried the child in fear, but Thad was already there, hearing the noise Titus was making.

"Thaddeus, Ethan just hit Titus for no reason," said Bethany, very upset.

Thad looked at Ethan, who had a half guilty look on his face. Thad grabbed Ethan by the arms, and he screamed, "Oh, Daddy, no! I—"

"Hush," commanded Thad. He carried Ethan out, and Rosebud tried to control herself.

"No, Daddy," sobbed little Ethan as his father carried him into another room, "I didn't mean to!"

Thad sat down on the bed and drew Ethan onto his lap. "What happened?" Ethan just stared into his father's eyes, his eyes wide with fear and filled with tears. "Does Rosie know?" Thad asked Ethan, and the child nodded quickly.

Thad called Tessa and she ran to the room, flinging open the door, and hurrying inside.

"Ethan didn't mean to do it!" choked Tessa, tears on her cheeks. "It was my fault! I moved and Ethan moved at the same time and his hand just barely touched Titus. Titus wasn't hurt, only surprised. Thad, it was an accident!"

"Thank you," he told her. "You may go now."

Tessa left, after a pleading look into Thad's eyes. Thad turned to Ethan and said, "It's not your fault, Ethan. Now go on back to your Rosie, for she wants to see you."

Ethan gave his father a big hug, then hurried off.

* * *

"Rosie," said Ethan, crawling up onto her lap. "I glad you help me."

She gently hugged him and murmured, "I love you, Ethan, and you're welcome."

* * *

While Rosebud was talking to Ethan, Thad and Bethany were talking. "I'm sorry, Thad," she wept into his chest. "I just don't know how to deal with Ethan! And Thad-y—I want you to love me like you loved Rosebud!"

"Bethany," he told her gently, "trying to get me to hurt my son will not make me love you."

She sobbed. "Please, Thad, love me again, and take me back into your favor. I'll try to treat Ethan right, I promise."

"All right, darling." He kissed her gently, smoothing her hair away from her forehead. "I do love you," he told her. "I won't stop."

"Thad," she whispered, pressing herself closer to him. They went into their room to go to bed just as Tessa came out of Ethan's room.

Her heart ached for Thad's love when she truly realized that Bethany was the beloved wife, and she was only the babysitter. Tessa went back into Ethan's room and lay down on the floor, feeling as hurt as Ethan.

* * *

When Rosebud went home that night, she found herself more lonely than she had ever been in her life. She could not even begin to believe that Thad would ever take her back again if he even found out who she really was.

_Oh, Thad-y,_ she thought with a sob as she lay in her bed, _I love you, and I'll do everything I can do for Ethan because—I can't—I don't belong anywhere anymore. Not even Mummy and Daddy are still here. Oh, Thad, I want the love that we had together back! I'm so lonely!_

Rosebud was very upset that night, and she told herself that she must be very careful what she did at Thad's home.

She found out a few days later that she had lost her job, and she took it bravely, but once she was home, she knew that she had only a little time until she would lose her little house. So, Rosebud went to Thad timidly and asked him if she could stay there at his house.

Thad nodded. "Bethany will be a little upset, I think, but don't worry," he told her. "You may stay here as long as you need to. I'll see to it that the spare room is fixed up for you."

Tessa looked at the floor. "Thank you, Thad," she managed to say, "but I don't have very much; all I need is a place to sleep."

Thad put his hand on her shoulder and quickly withdrew it when he felt a chill run through Tessa. "I will do anything I can do to help you because I am thankful to you for helping my son."

She nodded, still looking down. "I—I just wanted to help him, Thad. I think he is a very good boy," she told him quietly.

Thad smiled gently. "I am pleased that you think so highly of little Ethan, Tessa," he said. "Do come along and I'll show you to your room." She followed him quickly.

* * *

"Thad, why would you let her stay here?" Bethany asked him when Thad came to breakfast.

"She has no other place to go," he answered. "I told her a long time ago that if she ever needed a place she could come here."

Bethany scowled. "We are not running a boarding house, Thaddeus," she snapped. She knew that Thad thought of Tessa very highly because she reminded him of Rosebud. Bethany was afraid that Thad would be attracted to Tessa, and Bethany was not sure at all if he would stay away from her.

She came to him quickly and he put his arms around her. "Oh, Thad," she whispered, "don't let her stay here any longer than she has to. Please. I don't want her here in our house."

"It will be all right, Bethany," he told her, gently stroking her hair. "When she can leave again she will. I think it will be better to have her here all the time rather than if she went back and forth from our house to hers."

Bethany wasn't satisfied, but she only pulled away from Thad and turned her attention to the table.

When Rosebud came downstairs, Bethany looked at her and said, "Go get Ethan up." Tessa looked at Thad and received a nod, so she went up to Ethan's room and quietly woke him up, taking him to breakfast with her.

"Bethany," Tessa said quietly, "what about Titus?" Ethan looked up at her in alarm, not wanting to see Titus any time soon.

Bethany looked at Tessa sharply. "I will feed him after we eat. Now sit down."

Rosebud looked at Ethan and he climbed into his chair. She seated herself by him and helped to serve him.

* * *

Ethan and Rosebud went into the living room and sat on the floor together, playing together and laughing joyfully. Bethany came in with Titus, and Ethan looked at him carefully. "Ethan," Rosebud whispered to him, "don't worry about him. He's up there and we're down here."

Ethan went back to playing with his Rosie until Bethany said, "Tessa, take Titus. I am going to go to my room for a little while." Little Ethan felt alone when Tessa stood and took Titus into her arms, sitting down on the couch.

"Rosie," he asked timidly, "Nee-nee take Titus back?"

"I don't know, Ethan," replied Rosebud quietly.

Ethan sighed. "I go to my room?"

"If you wish," she answered, "or you could come sit by me."

Ethan shook his head sadly and went back to his room.

* * *

After some time, Bethany came back and Rosebud went to see Ethan. He was lying in his bed, his eyes just looking around at anything that came to his attention. When Rosebud closed the door, Ethan heard, and turned over toward her, looking up into her face with his tired eyes.

"Ethan, are you sick?" she asked him, concerned.

"No, Rosie," he said.

She sat down beside him and put her hand on his back. "Then what's wrong, Ethan?"

"Rosie," he whispered, sitting up and clinging to her tightly, "I want you! But you had Titus! Rosie, I wanted you!"

"You could have sat by me," she told him gently.

He shook his head. "I don't want Daddy to hurt me 'cause of Titus."

"Ethan!" she said. "Your father isn't here, and he wouldn't hurt you just because you sat by me and Titus."

"No, Rosie, I can't," he said. "I can't."

Rosebud held Ethan close, feelings of injustice rising in her. "All right, Ethan. I'm sorry."

She rose to leave and Ethan clung to her, afraid. "No, Rosie!" he cried. "Don't leave! Oh, please, Rosie!" He sobbed and hid his face in her robe.

"Oh, Ethan," she said quietly, "I'm sorry about all this. I'll just stay right here and hold you."

He sniffled a little, then held tightly to Tessa so she wouldn't let him go.

* * *

That night when Thad and Bethany were in bed, Ethan came to the door and said, "Daddy?"

Bethany sighed and sat up, commanding, "Go back to bed, you naughty child! Do you think you can get away with disobeying your parents?"

Thad heard Ethan sob and run back down the hall to his room. Thad sat up and said sharply, "He was not being naughty, Bethany!" Thad got out of bed and stepped into the hall. He saw Tessa's white night gowned figure disappear into Ethan's room.

He heard Ethan sob, "I want to, Rosie, but I can't! Daddy and Nee-nee will be angry!"

Thad wondered what they were talking about until Tessa said, "No, they won't, Ethan. Let me rock you to sleep. You will rest better."

Ethan allowed Rosie to take him onto her lap and rock him, but then Thad entered the room. Ethan sat up and said, "Daddy, I didn't mean to be a naughty boy."

"I know, Ethan," answered Thad softly. "What Bethany said was not true. You were being good."

"May Rosie rock me, Daddy?" Ethan asked. Thad nodded, and watched his little boy fall asleep in Tessa's arms. Then Tessa quietly picked up Ethan and laid him in his bed.

She bent and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, little Ethan," she whispered. "I love you."

Thad quietly told his son goodnight and kissed his cheek. As they turned to leave, Tessa tripped over something and would have fallen with a loud noise if Thad had not caught her against himself. She clung to him a moment, then looked up into his eyes.

_She is so beautiful!_ Thad thought to himself. _She feels so much like Rosebud! Oh, Rosebud!_

Feeling lonely, Thad drew her closer, wanting to know if she was really like Rosebud. She was. She accepted his caresses, putting her arms around his neck. Out of habit, Thad pulled her closer and kissed her gently, then became more passionate.

When Thad drew back, Tessa gasped, "Thad, I—you shouldn't—we shouldn't—oh, Thad!"

Thad shook his head, and she knew that he'd been startled at what had happened. "I'm sorry, Tess. I should not have done that; it was wicked. I'm sorry." Thad looked down at the floor.

"Thad, it wasn't your fault," she told him. "I should have been covered better. Goodnight, Thad."

"Goodnight, Tessa." Thad went back to Bethany, feeling very guilty.

* * *

A few days later, Rosebud was taking Ethan to the table when she heard Thad laughing in his room with Bethany. She felt hurt once again and hurried down the hall quickly before they came out to go to the table.

When they were all seated at the table, Bethany served them and they began to eat. Ethan was very quiet, but the three oldest ones talked together. Then Bethany just happened to notice that Ethan wasn't eating his food.

"Ethan," she said, "eat."

"I don't like it," he ventured timidly.

Bethany looked insulted. "Eat it anyway, Ethan."

Ethan looked at his father for help, but Thad said, "Eat, Ethan. You must."

"I can't, Daddy," said Ethan, beginning to cry. "Don't like it!"

Thad was frowning at his son. "Ethan, you will eat that no matter how long it takes you," he said sternly.

"Daddy!" sobbed Ethan.

Tessa felt sorry for him and came around the table to sit by him. "You can eat it, Ethan," she said gently. "Just one bite at a time."

"But, Rosie—!"

"Ethan, I said you must, and I meant it," Thad said again.

Tessa smoothed Ethan's curly hair away from his face. "Come on, Ethan, you can eat it. Just pick up your fork..."

Crying, Ethan picked up his fork and began to eat since he had no choice. Tessa gently wiped his tears away with her hands and said, "No tears, now, Ethan. You mustn't cry over what you're told to do."

When Ethan was done eating, his father came over and pulled him out of his chair. "No, Daddy!" cried Ethan in fright. "I try to be good. Oh, Daddy!"

Thad took Ethan away, and Tessa looked down at her hands. _I was too late to save him, _she realized, almost wanting to cry. _Oh, Thad, be careful with him! He is so sensitive!_

* * *

"Daddy, no spank me!" begged Ethan, trying not to cry.

But Thad had ideas of his own. He opened his closet door and pushed Ethan inside, closing and locking it.

Instantly, Ethan became more frightened. "Daddy, let me out!" he cried, hitting the door with his fist.

"No, I won't, Ethan," said Thad. "You will stay there until I come and get you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy—oh, please!" cried Ethan, falling to the floor. "No leave me here! Oh, Daddy, Daddy!"

Thad went back to the dining room, and sat down again, not saying a word about Ethan. Tessa did not say anything at all, and Thad knew that she felt sorry for little Ethan. As they talked, Thad forgot all about his son, locked in the closet.

When the meal was over, Thad kissed Bethany goodbye and told Tessa goodbye. Then he left for work.

* * *

Ethan lay on the floor in the closet for a long time, waiting for his father to return. _Oh, Daddy,_ he worried to himself, _when will you let me out? I've been such a naughty boy! Will you spank me when you come back? Oh, Daddy, please don't be angry still!_

Suddenly, he heard noises outside the room and hushed immediately. _Oh no! What if it's Daddy? What if he spanks me? I don't want to be spanked anymore!_

To Ethan's terror, he soon realized that it was not his father that had come into the room, but that it was Bethany. He sat in the closet, frozen in fear.

Then the door opened and Bethany shrieked when she saw Ethan and slammed the door shut again. "You horrible, naughty child," hissed Bethany as she put her robe back on. She came back and opened the door, yanking him out. "Why would you do such a thing like that?" she demanded.

"Daddy put me there," Ethan sobbed, shaking like a leaf. "I didn't—"

"You are lying to me!" Bethany said to Ethan angrily. "Now tell me the truth! Why were you hiding in the closet?"

Ethan, terrified, sobbed, "Daddy put me there I said! He said to stay til he came and got me! Let me go! I have to go back in there!"

"No, you won't," said Bethany sternly, a strong feeling of hatred coming over her. "You are not going back in there. You are going to lean over the bed for your spanking, and then you will stay in your room for the rest of the day!"

"No! NO, Nee-nee!" he screamed. "Don't! I didn't mean to be naughty, I promise! Oh, Nee-nee—Ow! Ow! Oh, stop, please!"

He screamed and sobbed as she spanked him as hard as she could. Ethan felt so bad that when she stopped he kept screaming, and she swatted him hard again. "Ow! Oh, Daddy! Rosie! Please help me!" he sobbed in pain. "She hates me! Ow! Oh, please help me, Rosie! Rosie!"

But Rosebud could not hear little heartbroken Ethan. He had to endure all that Bethany thought he deserved since the day she had met him. He had never been hurt so much in all his two years.

When Bethany stopped again, she pulled Ethan up, and told him, "Never dare to talk back to me again, do you hear?"

Almost unable to bear anymore, Ethan nodded, unable to speak for the pain. He fell to the floor again, and Bethany made him stand and go to his room. On the way there, Tessa heard him and asked Bethany what had happened. When Bethany told her, Tessa knew instantly that Thad had been the one to put Ethan in the closet. She also knew that Ethan thought his father would be angry that he had left the closet without permission.

"May I go talk to him?" Tessa asked Bethany.

"No. He must be by himself for a while."

Tessa's eyes filled with tears. "He has been by himself! He has been alone in that dark closet—"

"Which was his own fault."

Tessa ignored her. "He is afraid his father will be angry that he is not in the closet anymore. Please let me go comfort him, Bethany."

Bethany looked angry. "I said no! Perhaps later."

* * *

About two hours later, Bethany said, "You can go ask him if he wants any lunch now."

Tessa hurried away into Ethan's room. He was lying on his little bed, crying softly now. He had nearly cried himself to sleep, but he hurt too much to sleep. When she came in, he looked up at her in fear.

"Rosie," he whispered with a sob. "Why didn't you come? Nee-nee hurt me again!"

Rosebud came to sit by him and pulled him onto her lap, making him sob in pain. "Ethan," she murmured, her tears falling fast, "I couldn't hear you."

"It hurts, Rosie!" he sobbed. "Oh, it hurts!"

Rosebud very carefully healed Ethan, taking his pain and possible bruises away. "Child, Bethany wanted me to ask you if you are hungry."

"Oh, yes, Rosie," gasped Ethan. "I hungry!"

So Rosebud went back to Bethany and told her. Bethany responded, "Well, you go tell him that he can't have any food."

Rosebud gasped. "Bethany Lestrange, you are so cruel!" Bethany scowled, and was about to snap that she was a Riddle, when Tessa hurried away, wondering how she was to tell her little boy about Bethany's decision.

When she entered the room, Ethan saw that she had no food with her. He was very disappointed. "Rosie, I hungry!" he said to her.

She sat down by Ethan and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ethan," she said as gently as possible, "Bethany said that you weren't to have any food."

Ethan's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Rosie!" he cried softly.

She drew him close. "Ethan, my child," she tried to comfort him, "if you wish, I will bring you your lunch."

"No, Rosie," he wept, "I can't! Not til I see Daddy."

"Oh, Ethan, you're so brave," she whispered to him, "but I must go back to the other room."

Ethan hugged her tightly, then sat on his bed and said, "Okay, Rosie."

* * *

When Thad came home, Bethany went to him, and, receiving his kiss, said, "Thaddeus, Ethan talked back to me."

Thad sighed. "All right, Bethany, I'll deal with him." Thad picked up the switch he used to punish Ethan and Tessa gasped.

"Thad, please give him a chance to explain what happened," Tessa pleaded. "Be gentle with him! He's so timid that you could easily crush his spirit!

Thad nodded and headed off.

* * *

Thad entered Ethan's room and Ethan sat up quickly. Thad sat down beside him and asked quietly, "Ethan, did you talk back to Bethany?"

Ethan looked scared. He saw the switch in his father's hand and knew what it meant to him. "Daddy, don't spank me!" he cried in fear.

"Ethan, I asked you a question, and I want an answer."

"Oh, Daddy, please!" sobbed Ethan. "Please don't hurt me! I not mean to be naughty if I was, I promise!"

"So you did talk back to her, you naughty boy," sighed Thad sadly. He stood up, seized Ethan, and leaned him over the bed.

"No, Daddy!" sobbed Ethan as he waited for the blows, "don't hurt me! Nee-nee already beat me once! Isn't that enough? Oh, Daddy, please!"

Thad took his hand off Ethan's back where he was holding Ethan down and lifted his face. "She beat you, Ethan?"

Absolutely terrified, Ethan nodded. "Oh, Daddy, don't tell Nee-nee that I told you!" he begged his father.

Thad let Ethan up, and the child sat, weeping, on the edge of the bed. "Ethan, will you tell me what happened to you while I was gone?"

The child tried to speak, but he could not; he was too afraid of his father's switch. Thad became exasperated with his son and Ethan shrank away from his father, sobbing.

Tessa called to Thad (_C_), _Thad, be gentle with him! He's like his mother! He's terrified of that switch, and of your anger! Thad, be good to him!_

When Ethan saw the switch move, he sobbed, "Daddy, after you beat me, tell Nee-nee I sorry!" Thad stood and walked across the room. "Please, Daddy!" cried Ethan frantically, knowing he would be hurt terribly. "Oh, Daddy, tell Rosie I love her! Oh, Rosie!" sobbed the child in terror.

Thad realized that Ethan was half-fainting, but that he was trying to be strong. Ethan lay down again on the bed, unable to watch his father any longer. Ethan heard two sharp cracks and waited in fear for the pain, but it did not come. The little one remained still, waiting in terror.

"Ethan," said Thad gently.

The poor child looked up and saw his father toss the broken switch into the fire. "Daddy?" gasped Ethan fearfully.

With tears in his eyes, Thad looked at Rosebud's little boy. "Ethan, when you are ready to talk to me about today, I will listen," said Thad. He went to the child and picked him up, making him cry out in fear.

_Will he always be so terrified of me?_ wondered Thad as he lay Ethan down in the bed. Sad and depressed, Thad turned and began to leave, but he felt a tug on his robe. Turning back, he saw that Ethan was sitting up and holding tightly to the cloth.

"Daddy, I talk," said Ethan, his face pale. Thad came back and sat down by him.

"Go on, Ethan," Thad said gently.

Ethan looked up at his father. "You didn't come back, Daddy," Ethan told Thad. "Nee-nee not happy with me. I in closet, and Nee-nee not like it. Daddy, she hurt me! And she not let me eat! I hungry! Rosie said she bring me something if I wanted, but I say no. I eat now, Daddy?"

Horrified at his forgetfulness, Thad nodded. "I'm sorry, Ethan. I never wanted you to be afraid of me, or to be hurt by Bethany—or me. I love you." He hugged his little boy, then gave him to Tessa without a word and went to have a long talk with Bethany.

* * *

"Bethany, did you beat Ethan?" Thad asked her, trying to keep his voice calm.

Bethany started violently, turning toward Thad in their bed. "I—I—yes, Thad," she whispered ashamedly. "I was very angry with him."

Thad sighed, trying to keep his anger from spilling over. "Why would you do that?" he asked her. "What would you say if I beat you?"

"I—I don't know." Bethany began to weep. "I felt as if I were supposed to punish him, and couldn't stop myself. And—if you wish to beat me—I suppose I deserve it."

He watched her for a moment, the gently slipped his arms around her. "I don't understand how you could protect Ethan one instant and in the next, beat him, Bethany," he told her softly. "What changed, love?"

"I don't know," whispered Bethany. "It might be my parents' influence. They wanted me to destroy Ethan, but I never want to do that."

Thad sighed and caressed Bethany gently. "You need to gain Ethan's trust back," he murmured to her. "I'm not angry anymore, only sad. I wish you wouldn't change like that. I need you to be consistent, Bethany."

She sniffled a little, her face against Thad's chest. "I'll try," she whispered, "but sometimes I can't help it. I was a Lestrange, you know, and we are noted for insanity."

"You're not insane," he told her, giving her a loving kiss. "I just don't know what it is that changes you so much."

* * *

Serena Lestrange was laughing herself mad in the Lestrange house. Sarge grinned at her. "What has Bethany done now?"

"She—she beat Ethan," Serena choked, doubled up with laughter, "and dear, darling, 'Wosie' couldn't help!"

They laughed together until Sarge said, "Who is this Tessa person, and why is she there?"

Serena shrugged. "I'll look into it. We'll find out, and do something about her." They continued laughing.


	22. Secrets Revealed

The next morning, Thad announced to Bethany, Tessa, and the two little ones that they would be going to Horror house for a family reunion right after breakfast. Rosebud frowned. She knew that Ethan would most likely be ignored by most of his father's family.

When breakfast was over, Bethany took Titus away, and little Ethan went to his room to wait for Rosie. Thad turned to Tessa and said, "Tessa, please keep my little Ethan away from my father. My father does not accept my son as a legitimate part of the family, and absolutely refuses to accept him as a grandson. With all you have in you, Tessa, keep Ethan out of my father's way—and be careful of yourself."

Tessa's face turned red. "I am not ashamed of my blood," she told him sharply. "Tom Riddle is a pompous old git, and—" she clapped her hand over her mouth when she remembered that Thad didn't know she was Rosebud and probably wouldn't take kindly to her words.

Thad's mouth dropped open, and he began to laugh at the name Tessa had bestowed upon his father. He became solemn after a moment. "At Father's house, you will have to keep your opinions to yourself. I have never been ashamed of Ethan, or his mother, or you, but I want to protect you from my father."

"Thank you, Thad," said Rosebud, "I will be careful." She hurried off to dress Ethan, then hurried to her room to dress. She was ticked at Tom Riddle, and she just wanted to spite him. So, she pulled out her tight jeans and her form-fitting shirt. Putting them on, she admired herself in the mirror. "I look like my blood," she said out loud, and laughed at herself. "Oh, how Thad used to love seeing me wear these. He said I looked like my own self, so beautiful and—but he wouldn't say that now."

Rosebud stepped out of her room just as Thad came out of his. His eyes opened wide and he nearly whistled at her. "Tess, you look so beautiful!" he told her, coming closer to her. Hearing footsteps and a door, he stepped back and gave Bethany his arm, escorting her. Tessa followed them quietly with Ethan and Titus.

* * *

When they entered the Riddle house, Tessa received stares, and she kept her face blank, her triumph hidden inside her. Thad grinned when his father told him that Tessa was not properly dressed for the Riddle household. Thad answered his father, "I told her where we were going, I warned her about you, and she did what she wanted. Who am I to tell her how to dress? She is her own person, after all!"

"You are the leader of your home, are you not?" Tom asked him. "And you are my son."

"There was a time when he wasn't," snapped Rosebud, glaring at Tom, her hands on her hips.

Tom scowled at her and hissed (P), "How would you know anything about that? Thisss wasss long before you come to Thaddeusss' houssse."

As Tom had been speaking, Thad had translated the words to Tessa (C). She suddenly snapped back at Tom, "Sheisss!"

Everyone in the room gaped at her, and Thad stared in disbelief. He promised himself that he'd speak to Tessa about that when they got home.

Tom dragged his attention away from Tessa and turned to Titus, asking for Titus to come to himself. Titus ran to his grandfather, and Ethan, feeling terribly hurt, pressed his cheek against his Rosie's leg. "Rosie," he whispered, pulling her hand. She bent down to him, and he said, "I don't want to stay here, Rosie. He doesn't like me, and I scared."

Thad looked at Tessa, knowing how Ethan was feeling, and told her to take Ethan to the backyard. Tessa quietly took Ethan away and let him play. She allowed him to wade in the swimming hole; and then she dried him off and let him run through the grass. She knew that he was having much fun.

After a while, Rosebud saw Dirk coming toward her. Rosebud instantly kept a closer eye on her little boy, making sure that Dirk would not hurt him. She remembered that Thad's little brother was now seventeen years old.

Dirk stood before her, and Rosebud smiled. "You're taller than I remembered," she told him.

Suddenly, Dirk frowned. "You don't even know me," he replied.

"Not as good as I know others," Rosebud said quietly, "but I do know you."

Dirk stared. "You can't be—Rosebud?" he finished in a whisper, looking around.

Instantly, Rosebud was horrified with herself. "Don't tell anyone," she said. "How could you know from just hearing me say that you're taller than I remember?"

"Well, you spoke Parseltongue," Brenda said, walking up behind Dirk. "And I'm shocked, really. We've always thought that you were dead."

Rosebud grinned. "Well, I'm not. No thanks to Tom Riddle," she spat, then glanced at Dirk. "No offense," she said quickly.

Dirk and Brenda laughed. "Anyway," continued Brenda, "you could only speak Parseltongue if you'd gotten the Parselmouth Potion—and that's highly unlikely—or if you'd been taught syllables by another Parselmouth. I'm fairly certain that you could've only been taught by a Malfoy, or by a Riddle. None of the Malfoys would do that, except maybe Scorpius, and I don't think you've even been near him. None of the Riddles except Thad would even think twice about teaching a Mudblood—no offense—Parseltongue. Also, you look exactly like Rosebud, which gives you away. Duh."

Rosebud sighed. "Great. So does everyone know?"

"No," Dirk said quickly. "I'll never give it away."

"Not even under torture?" Brenda teased him, and Dirk grinned, shaking his head.

"Who'd torture me about that?" Dirk laughed.

Rosebud stepped away from them and called to Ethan, "Be careful, Ethan: the ground's uneven there."

The little boy looked up, a smile on his face, and replied, "Okay, Rosie."

"Awww!" Brenda said, her head against Dirk's shoulder. He shook her off, and she said, "Rosebud, he's such a cute little boy!"

"I'm blessed to have such a wonderful child," Rosebud sighed. "I'm glad that I can be around to take care of him."

At that moment, Bethany and Thad walked up, Thad asking, "Dirk, Brenda, what are you doing?"

Dirk turned to his brother and grinned. "Annoying the Mudblood," he said easily.

Thad's face flamed in irritation, and Rosebud interrupted, "Don't worry, Thad, I can take care of myself." She flicked her hands at Dirk and an olive branch crown appeared on his head. She giggled, and Bethany sighed in annoyance.

"I'll get you, girl," Dirk said to her, taking the olive branch crown off his head. He tossed it at Rosebud and she laughed harder, catching it and putting it on her head. It vanished, and he laughed at her.

Ethan watched the adults, not sure what they were up to. Thad grinned at his brother. "Going to marry a Mudblood, brother?"

Dirk gave Thad an "are you stupid?" look before his face went blank. Brenda saved him, throwing her arms around him. "Shan't," she told Thad. "He belongs to me."

"Brenda," warned Dirk, pushing her away. "Thisbe doesn't want you jumping all over people, remember? You should listen to your sister better."

"She's not my sister," Brenda groaned in annoyance. "She's a Lestrange."

Instantly, Thad and Rosebud looked to Bethany for her reaction. She scowled and snapped, "I am also a Lestrange" at them.

Dirk gave Bethany a smug smile. "That's exactly right you are," he told her, then walked away with Brenda.

Bethany moved to draw her wand, and Rosebud stepped between Bethany and Dirk. "Leave him alone," Rosebud said softly, holding her wand so that it pointed across her chest.

"Why protect him?" Bethany taunted. "He just called you a Mudblood."

Tessa scowled. "Because I don't approve of your cursing his turned back," she snapped. "And I don't think you want Brenda angry at you. And I am a Mudblood. Big deal." Tessa walked off, wand still drawn, waiting to see if Bethany would curse her. She didn't.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she looked over her family. It had expanded much in four or five years. In fact, it was becoming quite difficult to remember all her children. She intended to speak to Tom about putting a family tree up on the wall, for her family list was not the easiest to read.

After a while of talking and catching up with their family, several of the littler family groups began to leave. Ginny looked at Bethany and found the girl to be worrying about something, snapping at Thad. Ginny sighed. She would have stopped her son's second marriage if she could have: she completely disagreed with it.

Ginny wished she knew what Bethany was thinking, but the Lestrange girl had been well trained, and did not have any stray thoughts. Thad finally said to her, "I'm going to go get Tessa and Ethan so we can leave."

_Oh, don't go for her!_ Bethany's mind gasped out before becoming quiet again. Bethany stood. "I'll go with you." She took Titus and went with Thad, Ginny shaking her head slightly.

When they returned, Ginny told them, "Ashley has something to say."

The entire family turned to Ashley, who was blushing. She and the boy with her stood, and he said, "Ashley and I will be getting married this summer, on July the twenty-fifth. We invite each of you to come."

Thad grinned: he'd been expecting something like that to come up soon. He went up to his sister and Ignatius, shaking his hand and hugging her. "You're lucky," he told Ignatius. "She's a crazy girl."

Ashley blushed, leaning against Ignatius' arm. Tessa grinned, but dared not say what she was thinking: _Thad has a crazy one too._

Thad took his family home and Tessa hurried away to be by herself.

* * *

At the very end of the wedding (7-25-2021), Ignatius turned and kissed Ashley. She blushed, and they turned toward the crowd. Ignatius grinned at everyone and said, "Hey, don't let the little kids drink the punch."

Boos came from Arianna, Nathenius, and Marianna, but all the other older children laughed and cheered. Ginny looked shocked. "He couldn't have," she muttered to herself. "I warded it so that it couldn't be spiked. How—" She heard Tom laughing quietly to himself and gasped, "You didn't!"

Tom nodded, and Ginny sighed. "I'm trying to set a good example here, and you shouldn't be doing that. Not even you should partake of such ick. If you do that again, I'll hex your ears onto your nose. You have been warned."

Laughter swelled in the room, and Arianna and her sisters began throwing confetti at the bride and groom (Marianna was helping three year old Cheyanne). The dancing began, and Arianna took the younger children to a set apart place, away from the dance floor and the food tables. Arianna yanked Thad aside when he brought Ethan and Titus over to her.

"Thad," she whispered, "the punch is not spiked, it is jinxed. Don't drink it unless you want a big surprise."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you," he told her. Just then, he saw that Horatio and Thisbe were headed toward the punch and pointed them out to Arianna. She giggled and said, "Watch."

Thisbe was terrified. _He's going for the punch after he was specifically warned about it. He's going to be very angry with me by the end of the night_, she thought to herself. "Horatio," she began, pulling at his arm, "please don't. Think of the children!"

Horatio frowned at her. "Be quiet, Thisbe," he warned her. "I don't want to hear it."

Hiding her fear, Thisbe stood by Horatio until Dirk stepped forward and pulled her away forcefully. "It's not spiked," he hissed in her ear as she gasped in fear. "It's jinxed. And he's literally gonna blow." He smirked, watching Horatio drink.

Suddenly, Horatio stepped back, dropping the glass, which shattered on the floor. Thisbe stared at her husband in fright. She was shocked when Horatio's ears began to spark. Full-fledged fireworks began, and Ignatius, Ashley, Dirk, Brenda, and Arianna began laughing at Horatio. Thisbe dared not laugh, spotting the irritation Horatio was hiding very well.

Finally, the fireworks stopped, and Horatio said, "Can I expect that every time I want to get a drink?"

Dirk, leaning against the wall, managed to gasp, "No—no. There was just that one. You lifted the jinx." Tears of laughter ran down Dirk's cheeks until he was able to compose himself.

"Should we believe you?" asked Bethany coldly.

"Yes," Dirk snapped at her, all traces of humour gone from him. Arianna looked up from the baby she was holding at the moment and said, "I was here the whole time and watched everything they did. That was the only thing on there."

Thad winked at his little sister and tested the punch. Nothing happened, and the others followed his lead.

* * *

Two people watched as Thad's family left. "Why does he let that Mudblood tag along?" wondered one of them. "Shouldn't he know by know that they don't last very long?"

The other snorted and replied, "He'll most likely never learn." Just then, a younger boy came out of the house, and the first person said, "That's the one."

Quickly, they jumped forward. "**Expelliarmus**!" said the one, and Dirk looked around in shock as his wand flew from his pocket. "**Stupefy,**" said the other calmly, and Dirk sank to the ground, unconscious.

Laughing, they apparated the body away.

* * *

Dirk woke up in darkness, and tried to move his hands in order to sit up. He then realized that there were charms holding him to the couch he was lying on. Something moved in the shadows, and he snapped, "Who's there?" Someone came partially out into the light, and Dirk gasped, "Lestrange? What on earth—Father will not be happy with you two."

"He need never know," purred Serena. "Now, who is the Mudblood living in Bethany's house?"

Dirk thought a moment, then replied in annoyance, "She is there to take care of Thad's first child."

"Is that all?" Sergillius asked the captive coldly. "We know that she is there for something more than just taking care of a child."

"And you think I know the reason?" Dirk said angrily. "You must be insane, just like your mother."

Sergillius was furious, and raised his wand to curse Dirk when Serena said, "That can wait, Sergillius. Riddle, tell us why she is there."

Suddenly angry, Dirk snapped, "I won't answer anymore questions until you release me from these bonds." Finally, Sarge and Serena released Dirk and he sat up. "She is there to take care of Thad's child. That is everything she is there for," he said. "Everything."

"I don't believe you," hissed Serena, pulling a green vial from her pocket. "Do you recognize this, Dirk Riddle?"

Dirk stared at the bottle of Veritaserum, hiding his horror. He had no defense against the truth serum, and was more than a little worried about revealing Rosebud's secret.

* * *

Arianna and Brenda were sitting on the floor of Horror House, talking together. "I think that Ignatius and Ashley make an amazing couple," Arianna said proudly. "He's so funny!"

"Yah," Brenda laughed. "I hope they get along well, and I'm glad that Saelia wasn't hurt too badly by their marriage."

The other girl nodded. A sudden urge to ask her something no one usually dared to came over Arianna and she watched Brenda's face for a minute. A strange look came over Brenda's face and Arianna chose to ignore it. "Ah," began Arianna hesitantly, "so...do you think you and Dirk will ever get married?"

A dreamy look came over Brenda's face. "I hope that we will," she sighed happily. "I love him so much. Sometimes I just wish that he'd catch me somewhere, and snog my face off—"

"Mother!" Arianna hollered. "Something's wrong with Brenda! I think that she's under the influence of Veritaserum!"

Ginny came running and quickly administered the antidote. "What happened?" asked Brenda.

Arianna worried a little, but went ahead and spoke. "I asked you if you thought that you and Dirk would get married, and you said that you wanted to snog his face off—"

Brenda gasped and quickly reached her hand into her pocket, struggling to draw her wand. Ginny quietly placed a hand on Brenda's and said, "But it's all right, Brenda. Arianna will not tell anyone what you accidentally said." Ginny gave her daughter a very severe look and Arianna looked down, nodding.

"Oh no!" gasped Brenda worriedly. "Dirk! He—he must—"

"Dirk's been given Veritaserum?" Ginny asked. "Since I have given the antidote to you, he will be all right. When he comes home, we'll find out what is happening to him."

Brenda jumped to her feet and dashed up the stairs, frightened for Dirk.

* * *

Dirk and the Lestranges waited for the serum to take effect, and Dirk looked around for a way to get out. He saw no way out, for one of the Lestranges had his wand, and if he jumped one of them, the other would most likely stop him before he could get his wand back. Dirk did not wish to use wandless magic, for he found it too destructive for such a simple purpose.

"So now," Serena continued with a slight smirk, "tell us the real reason that the Mudblood is at Bethany's house."

Even though he knew that he couldn't fight the Veritaserum, Dirk struggled to keep quiet, but could not. "She—is a good girl," he managed to say, feeling the powerful potion running through his body. His head was confused by the potion, and telling the truth seemed like a very good idea. "She is not only taking care of Ethan, but she is also helping Bethany with Titus," Dirk said, struggling to keep from telling Rosebud's secret.

"And?" hissed Serena, a few inches away from Dirk's face.

Dirk stared into her dark eyes before saying, "And that's all." He was ready to face burning his mouth as a punishment for lying under Veritaserum, but nothing happened. Nearly unable to keep the shock off his face, he lay back against the couch, looking up at the two Lestranges innocently. They debated what they should do with Dirk, and he just watched them quietly.

Suddenly, he felt Brenda reaching for their bond connection, and snapped at her (C), "Stay out of the bond, Brenda. I think they're going to torture—oh my—" Dirk cut off his thoughts from the bond sharing, having sensed something in his bonded one that he'd never sensed before.

Brenda was still there; he could feel her struggle to get him to let her into his thoughts. "Brenda—" he began in exasperation, but the Lestranges turned to him and began to speak.

"We do owe you a curse or two for that comment earlier," Sergillius said coldly, raising his wand. "**Crucio!**"

Dirk was overwhelmed by pain and screamed, falling back onto the couch. He felt Brenda's pain through their bond, for she had been too close when the curse had hit. "Brenda Kamara Ackerman, get away from the bond!" he shouted at her (C), pain coursing through his body as the two Lestranges held the second curse on him.

Brenda struggled against the pain, and Dirk realized that she was lying on the floor in her room at Horror House. "I won't!" she cried back. "I won't leave you to them all alone. I don't care what happens."

The third curse caused Dirk to writhe in pain, and Brenda was sobbing as she lay on the floor. Brenda wept (C), "I hate them. I won't let this happen again, Dirk." His mind flickering on the edge of blackness as the curse was let up, Dirk once again sensed something new in Brenda.

Brenda gathered her courage, searched for Dirk's location through their bond, and apparated to his side, wand drawn. "**Crucio!**" she shouted at them in fury, causing them anguish. Letting up the curse, she re-cast it. "**Crucio!**" That time, when she let up the curse, the two Lestranges lost consciousness.

The young girl hurried over to Dirk, who had his eyes closed in silent pain, breathing irregularly. Dirk sat up and Brenda sat down, slightly beside and behind him, beginning to heal him carefully.

After a few moments, Dirk felt quite a bit better and turned to Brenda. Lifting her onto his lap, he drew his wand and began to heal her gently. "I heard," he murmured to her, "that you love me." He carefully pressed his lips against her neck and stayed there, his warm breath tickling her.

"Ye-yes," Brenda whispered, and that was all she needed to say, for she was sharing her thoughts of him through the bond.

He pulled her closer, his arm around her. "I—I want you to know that you are very special to me, Brenda." She looked into his eyes calmly, and he slowly brought his face closer to hers, his eyes asking her permission. She smiled slightly, and Dirk touched his lips to hers, making Brenda wrap her arms around her bonded one and cling to him tightly.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Bellatrix stormed in, wand drawn. Dirk flew off the couch as quickly as possible and stood Brenda up, reaching to _accio_ his wand. Bellatrix hissed, "I knew there was an intruder down here." She snapped a curse that Dirk had never heard and couldn't block fast enough. It hit Brenda, and she cried out in agony, gasping and falling against Dirk.

He wrapped his left arm around her and blocked the next curse from Bellatrix before disapparating. Appearing in his room at Horror House, Dirk frantically called to his mother (C). Ginny hurried into Dirk's room, where he was helping Brenda lie down on the bed. "Do you know what curse it was?" Ginny asked Dirk quickly.

"Not really," he replied, telling her the incantation that Bellatrix had used. Brenda groaned in pain, and Ginny looked over at her. "Will she be all right?" Dirk asked, trying not to appear too worried.

"This curse is fatal if not treated immediately," Ginny said flatly. She ordered him to go to the potion pantry and get some already-brewed potions as well as un-used ingredients. Dirk hurried off very quickly, his heart pounding with worry.

Having come back, Dirk gave his mother the things she had asked for and sat down beside Brenda. She watched him quietly, and when she felt him reaching through their bond, she whispered, "No, Dirk. You don't want it."

"Let me help you," he told her.

Ginny turned to Brenda, potion in hand. "Take this, Brenda," she ordered, handing it to the girl.

Brenda took it, but before she had drunk even a little, her body rejected it, and she dropped the glass to the floor, becoming violently sick. Dirk gasped, feeling the wall Brenda had made to protect him from her pain crumble. Putting his arm around Brenda, he held her for a moment.

Ginny used her wand to clean off Brenda's robe and the bedsheets, then picked up the glass quietly, muttering to herself.

"Sorry," Brenda said weakly. "I can't do it. And—I'm sorry, Dirk. I couldn't hold it up."

"Don't be," he told her gently. "I want to help you, so don't block me from it."

Brenda sighed. "I have to," she said. "I don't want you to have to deal with this stupid curse."

Ginny frowned at Dirk and Brenda. "If she cannot drink this, then I cannot help her," she told them, and Dirk paled a little.

"Mum," he said quietly, knowing that Brenda was back to building her wall, "let me try to drink it. It will help her, I think."

Very quickly, before Brenda lost the rest of her strength, Ginny readied the potion and gave it to Dirk. He drank it without stopping, and did so with every one his mother gave him. Brenda watched him quietly, her face calm.

"Now," Ginny told Dirk, once he had drunk the potions, "let Brenda sleep, and you probably should as well." The two of them looked over at the already sleeping girl. Ginny instantly conjured a cot beside Brenda's bed for Dirk to rest on.

"Mum," Dirk said, "Tessa, the girl that is taking care of Ethan right now, is actually his mother, Rosebud."

Ginny stared at Dirk in disbelief of his statement. "Go on," she said.

"I don't know what happened, but someone bribed the healers at St. Mungo's to lie to both her and Thad about each other dying," he informed his mother. "Anyway, the Lestranges questioned me about her under Veritaserum, to which you gave Brenda the antidote just in time. I told them nothing, but I am certain that they are going to question her, and she has no defense against needs to be warned about them, for I received three Cruciatus Curses from them for just telling Sarge that he was as insane as his mum, or something like that. They'll be awful to her, I know they will."

"A galleon says it was Tom," Ginny spat. "I wish he would get over himself." She shot a wary look at Dirk. "Don't tell him I said that. Anyway, you'll have to tell her tomorrow," Ginny ordered Dirk firmly as he moved to leave the room. "Now, rest, and keep watch over Brenda. Let me know if something happens."

"Yes, Mum," Dirk said, lying down. He hoped Rosebud would be all right.

* * *

Around 9:30 the next morning, Dirk woke and looked over at Brenda, who was still asleep. "Brenda," he hissed across the room to her, "rise and shine!"

She stirred, but turned over and hid her face from him. Dirk quietly went over to sit by her, touching her arm. "Brenda," he said softly, "time to wake up."

"No," she mumbled. "I don't want to."

He laughed quietly. "I understand. But remember that we must warn Rosebud about her certain rendezvous with the Lestranges," he told Brenda.

She sighed, stretching sleepily. "All right," she said. "But am I not supposed to stay home?"

"Mother didn't say you couldn't leave," Dirk replied, "but I want to make sure you feel up to the level of dueling a Lestrange before we leave."

"Not only could I duel them, but I could curse them into the ground," Brenda informed her bonded one, wide awake. "With great pleasure, I might add. Let's go."

Dirk reminded Brenda that she must change her robe before they left. Blushing, Brenda hurried away to her own room.

* * *

Dirk and Brenda Side-along apparated to Thad's home, wands at the ready. Dirk knocked on the door and Bethany answered, Titus in her arms. "Welcome," she said to the two of them, letting them into the house. "What brings you here?"

"Business," Dirk said, toying with his wand. "We came to speak with Thad."

"What makes you so wary of me?" Bethany asked sharply. "You're watching me like every single Auror in the world has watched my family."

Brenda smiled sweetly. "Just being wary of our fellow Slytherins," she said.

Thad came into the room and Bethany left. "Dirk," Thad greeted his brother, "how's life at Horror House?"

"Stunning," Dirk sighed. "Arianna has learned how to stun people wandlessly, and she's driving me mad. But, besides that, we came to warn Tessa about something."

Thad frowned. "She is not here," he said to his brother. "She goes home on the weekends. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Bethany's parents kidnapped me right after Ignatius and Ashley's wedding," Dirk said quietly. "They questioned me about her under Veritaserum, but Mum gave Brenda the antidote just in time. Anyway, they followed up the questioning by torture. They're going to go after Tessa, I know they are."

"But why would they go after her?" Thad asked.

Brenda sighed impatiently. "Because they're stupid, and have extreme social disorders," she snapped. "They think that she's after you, that she's trying to take Bethany's place. Honestly, it's just their idiotic prejudices: they don't want her around Bethany, or something like that."

Thad was shocked. "All right," he said, "but I have no idea where she lives."

"We'll find her," Dirk said grimly. "We have to. I'm certain they'll try to kill her."

"I'll be right back," Thad told them.

Dirk and Brenda stepped outside the house and Brenda laid her wand on her palm. "Rosebud Swensen Riddle," she told it, and it began spinning. When it settled on a certain direction, Brenda looked up at Dirk and smiled.

Thad hurried out of the house. "Ready?" he asked, and they nodded. The three apparated together several times to get closer to where Brenda's wand said Rosebud was.

Finally, walking into a decent neighborhood, Thad said, "I don't think she could afford to live here. She couldn't even afford an apartment."

"Do wands lie?" Brenda asked.

"Hey," Dirk interrupted her, "I tried lying under Veritaserum, and I know that it's not infallible. I'm certain it could be wrong."

Stopping in front of the house they had been led to, Thad gasped, "This is James and Vi's home! How would Tessa know them?"

"Because Mudbloods have to stick together," said Vi, opening the door. "What are you two doing here?" she asked Dirk and Brenda.

"We're here to warn Tessa that she is in danger," Dirk told her. "Bethany's parents are after her."

Vi gave him a look of disbelief. "Why would they be after her? They should be grateful that Bethany doesn't have to—ah, never mind. Anyway, she's not here. She left as soon as she heard you come."

Dirk frowned. "She couldn't have heard us. Our apparition makes no sound."

"Still, she knew you were here," Vi said. "She's gone. Perhaps she sensed the dottiness in you three."

"Vi," sighed Thad, "you haven't changed a bit."

"Nope," Vi agreed. "Now go find Tessa if you must." She shut the door on them.

Thad turned back to his brother and shrugged. Brenda turned her back to them and asked her wand where Rosebud was. When it stopped, she called to the boys to leave with her. Just then, James and Vi came out of their home.

"We'll help find her," James said. "We don't want them to hurt her, but I still don't trust your motive."

"Typical," Brenda said, just eyeing the two Gryffindors.

"Well," said Thad, "let's go on then. Lead on, Brenda."

James frowned. "She's under-aged."

Dirk scowled. "Do you want me to hex you? Shut up, Potter."

Thad grinned and quickly said, "Come on, children."

Soon, the five young people came upon a rather large mansion. "They already have her," gasped Dirk. "Oh—"

"Don't say it," Vi said smartly. "We have under-aged children here."

"I already knew what he was going to say," Brenda snapped. "I'm bonded to him, remember?"

"Quit, you two," Thad said in annoyance. "James, do you and Vi know Tessa well enough to achieve a mind connection?"

James looked confused for a moment, and Vi elbowed him. "Oh, yes, yes," James said, remembering that Thad meant Rosebud.

Rosebud was lying in the dungeon of the Lestrange Mansion when James and Vi reached through to her. _Rosebud,_ Vi began worriedly, _are you all right?_

_No,_ Rosebud said, a tear stealing down her cheek. _Where am I?_

_You're at the Lestrange Mansion,_ James told her. _We're here to help you, but I don't know how much we can do for you._

Rosebud whispered, _I'm scared._

_Oh, come on,_ Vi scolded her playfully, _where's the Gryffindor in you?_

_Screw Gryffindor,_ Rosebud snapped at her friend. _I'm not scared: I'm terrified._ She felt some amusement through the connection and realized that James and Vi were not alone. James told her who was with him, and she reached out to them carefully. Hearing a door slam and footsteps hurry, Rosebud told them, _They're coming! They're coming to hurt me!_

Everyone outside the mansion listened as the Lestranges entered the room where Rosebud was being held. "_Tessa_," said Sergillius coldly, "Are you the one taking care of Thad's half-blooded child?"

"His name is Ethan. And why do you want to know?" she retorted, and receiving a non-verbal wand-slap from Serena.

"We will ask the questions," hissed Serena. "Is that all you do at Bethany's house?"

Rosebud nodded and Sergillius asked, "Are you certain?"

"Yes," Rosebud whispered.

"There's only one way to be certain," Serena said happily, pulling a green vial from her robe pocket. "Do you know what this is, little Mudblood?"

Fear crossed her face, and Sergillius grinned wickedly, knowing that their captive was desperate to hide something from them. He took the vial from his wife and walked toward Rosebud, who shrank back against the couch, staring at him with wide eyes.

"No!" she cried when he came close to her. He practically sat on her lap as he forced the serum down her throat, not being careful where he touched her. He let her go, and she stayed there on the couch, tears running down her cheeks.

"Now," said Serena, her dark eyes very alert, "tell me what you do at Bethany's house."

"I take care of Ethan," Rosebud whispered. "Bethany doesn't like to, and I have to protect him."

"Is that all? Do you, or do you not, try to seduce Thad on occasion?" Sergillius snapped at her.

Rosebud burst into tears. "No!" she cried again. "He—he's married to—to Bethany, and it would be wrong!"

"But you are very familiar with him," Serena said, "as one who knows him very well."

Rosebud made no comment, and Sergillius demanded, "Have you ever slept with him?"

"No. YES!" screamed Rosebud as the serum burnt her mouth for lying. "Yes, but it was before Bethany, and I never seduced him!" _Unlike Bethany, who was always trying to seduce him. _"He was the one who called to me, letting me know when he wanted me."

"Did Rosebud know about your and Thad's affairs?" asked Serena coldly.

"I am Rosebud," sobbed the girl brokenly, half-heartedly fighting the Veritaserum. "I am Ethan's mother, Thad's true love. Thad's father bribed half of St. Mungo's to lie to me about Thad. He wanted us to be separated, and by the time I realized the truth, it was the day before Thad and Bethany's wedding. I couldn't do anything to stop it, and now I'm just trying to take care of my son like a Mother is supposed to."

The Lestranges stared at Rosebud in shock. "If you ever," Serena snarled at her, "try to take Bethany's place, we will kill you."

Rosebud sobbed in fear, and Sergillius said, "Let us show you that we mean business." They raised their wands, pointing them at her.

"No!" sobbed Rosebud. "Please, no!" The Cruciatus Curses hit her, and she began to scream, lying on the couch. They held the curses on her until she was basically a soft lump on the couch.

Sergillius turned to his wife. "Go on. I'll deal with her." Serena left, and Rosebud opened her eyes, looking at him in terror. "You will keep absolutely silent about all of this, Mudblood," he told her. "Or what we have given you will count as a mere annoyance."

"Ye-yes," sobbed Rosebud.

"Very good," he told her, then left.

Dirk and Brenda, remembering where they had been in the Lestrange Mansion, managed to Side-along apparate the others in. Hurrying through the corridors, they carefully watched for the entrance to the dungeons. Suddenly, a House-Elf apparated right into the room the rescue party was standing in.

"**Imperio**," Thad pronounced. "Do not tell them where we are. Where is the prisoner?"

The House-Elf stammered an answer and disapparated. Vi glared at Thad, and Brenda snapped, "Leave him alone. It was necessary."

They hurried to follow the House-Elf's directions to the dark room where Rosebud was. Thad stepped into the room and found the girl sobbing in a heap on the couch. "Tess," he gasped, hurrying to her side.

"Thad," she sobbed, hoping desperately that he'd heard her confession under Veritaserum. Just in time, Vi warned her that he had not listened to her questioning and torture.

As he sat down by her and began to heal her, she wept bitterly and clung to Thad tightly. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Tears streamed down Rosebud's face as she leaned against Thad's chest in exhaustion. "I want to go home," Tessa whispered to Thad.

"All right," Thad murmured to her gently. "My house," he told the others before disapparating with Tessa.

* * *

When Thad appeared in the living room of his home, holding Tessa, Bethany jumped up and shouted, "What are you doing?"

Rosebud opened her eyes and looked at Bethany before tears began to steal down her cheeks again. She hid her face in Thad's shoulder, wanting him to explain.

Thad set Tessa on the couch beside him, saying to Bethany, "Your parents kidnapped her, questioned her under Veritaserum, then Cruciated her."

"Oh," said Bethany quietly. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Rosebud smiled slightly when everyone stared at Bethany in shock. "I'm fine," she told them. "And if you want to know what's wrong with Bethany, she has been under her parents' Imperius for several years. Brenda broke its power when she Cruciated Sarge and Serena."

Bethany was about to answer, but her face turned pale, and she hurried off. Instead, everyone stared at Brenda.

"You Cruciated the Lestranges?" said Thad, raising an eyebrow. "Good job." James frowned at him, and Tessa huffed.

"They deserved it," she snapped. "They got away with being Death Eaters; someone needs to show them that they can't get away with everything!"

James was about to say something, but Tessa interrupted. "Don't say anything, James. Even Vi agrees with me." He didn't say anything more.

Bethany came back after a few moments, and Vi asked in concern, "Are you alright, Bethany?"

Smiling weakly, Bethany nodded. "I—I'm going to have another child," she told them, blushing.

Thad was shocked, and stared open-mouthed at Bethany. He pulled away from Tessa, stood, and went to his wife, hugging her gently. "I'm so glad, Bethany," he murmured before kissing her.

When Thad and Bethany looked back at the others, James, Vi, and Tessa were gone. "Ah, she asked them to take her home," Brenda told the two of them. "And I guess Dirk and I should go home. Mum's probably worried about us."

They said goodbye to each other and Dirk put his arm around Brenda, drawing her close. They disapparated.


	23. Painful Realization

Bethany was watching Titus play with Ethan in their playroom. She was thinking about Tessa and wishing that the girl weren't so hard to figure out. _She knows Thad so well,_ Bethany thought to herself. _And she loves Ethan so much. I wish she'd just adopt him._ Bethany thought about that for a moment more and changed her mind. _No, if she took Ethan, Thad would be quite disturbed._

_Tessa is so wild. I wonder who taught her not to be afraid of anything. And who on earth would teach a Mudblood Syllablized Parseltongue? She's unbelievable, and I do believe Thad has noticed._

Ethan looked up and saw Bethany staring off into space. He knew that she didn't like his mother, but that she didn't know that Tessa "Rosie" was actually Rosebud. Bethany laughed drily, and Ethan looked down.

_Of course Thad has noticed Tessa. Who would not notice one who is the mirror image of his first love?_ Bethany sighed a little. _I hope he stays with me: Thad wouldn't leave me for her, would he? Oh, Thad, I know she's like Rosebud, but I'm yours!_

Bethany looked up as Tessa came into the room and knelt down beside Ethan, helping him better understand how to do the puzzle he was attempting. "See, Ethan," said Tessa with a smile, "you have to feel the power in the pieces. All of these are the same colour, and the only difference is in the way they feel."

Ethan looked into her eyes, then took the two pieces that Rosie said went together, feeling them carefully. He picked up a different piece, and suddenly looked up into Rosie's eyes, grinning. "Thank you, Rosie," he said, placing the two together and feeling another piece.

She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder gently before standing to leave. A door slammed somewhere in the house and she turned around. Bethany had left the room.

* * *

Bethany was sitting on the couch the next day when Tessa hurried into the room. The younger girl gave Bethany a weird look. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"When are you going to tell him?" Bethany replied, tears in her eyes. Confused, Tessa shook her head. "I know you're Rosebud Swensen Riddle," she said. "When are you going to tell Thad?"

Rosebud sat down next to Bethany, her heart hurting. "I'm not going to," Rosebud said in a whisper. "I don't want to hurt you."

Bethany watched Rosebud for a moment, then sighed. "Rosebud, it is inevitable if you are ever going to take your rightful place."

With a deep sigh, Rosebud whispered, "I can't ever do it. I won't do it. You need Thad, and the children need him. I won't destroy another home, Bethany: I'm not a Tom Riddle."

Bethany looked at the other girl carefully, then said, "Thank you."

To Bethany's shock, Rosebud squeezed the older girl's hand, then hurried out of the room.

* * *

The very next day, when she passed Thad in the hallway, she said, "Happy Birthday, Thad."

He smiled at and thanked her. Ethan looked at his father in amazement. "You have birthdays too, Daddy?" he asked.

Thad laughed and hugged his little boy. "Yes, Ethan. Even your grandmum and granddad have birthdays."

Ethan seemed to be taking that information in, and Tessa smiled at Thad. "So, how old are you, Daddy?" asked the child.

"I'm twenty years old," Thad said with a smile.

"Is that older than ten?" Ethan asked, tilting his head to look up at his dad.

Thad laughed and picked up the little one, swinging him around. "Yes, Ethan. It's ten years after ten years old."

Ethan looked at his father in wonder. "You're old!" he said incredulously. Laughing more, Thad nodded. "How old is grandmum?" Ethan asked suddenly.

"When we see her next time, you'll have to ask her," Thad told his son, putting him down. "Now go with Rosie."

Tessa smiled at Thad and hurried off with Ethan.

* * *

One night, Thad came into his room to find Bethany lying on the bed, weeping. Immediately, he went to her and gently touched her back. "Are you ill, Love?" he asked her.

Tears continued to stream down her face as she shook her head. Thad sighed, lying down next to her and holding her gently. "What's wrong, Beth-y? Have I done something to hurt you?"

Bethany sobbed, and Thad sighed, cuddling her. "Whatever it is, Sweetheart, I'm sorry that I've done or said it. You know I don't mean to hurt you, don't you?"

"Ye-yes, Thad," she wept. "But it can't be helped, and my emotions are all messed up." Bethany sniffled and joked weakly, "I'm the worst example of a Lestrange there ever was."

Thad stroked Bethany's back, holding her close. "No, you're not, Love. None of them are going through what you are, and they have their own issues."

Bethany sighed. "Not even Grandmother was like this when she came out of Azkaban. She was proud, and dignified, and sane. She had perfect control of everything that happened to her."

Thad grinned slightly, saying, "Well, Love, not everything can be controlled all the time. And don't compare yourself to her, for that's what your parents have done. Remember, no two people in the world are exactly alike, not even twins. And to me, Bethany, you're more lovable because of your imperfections. I love you as you are, not as you pretend to be, or as others would have you be."

"Thank you, Thad," Bethany whispered, pressing her tear-stained face into his robe. "Thank you." She turned over, Thad slipping his arm around her waist and drawing her back against his chest.

"You're welcome, Beth-y," he murmured, gently touching his lips to her neck several times. Thad felt Bethany tense, and held her closer, wanting her to feel safe. "It's all right," he murmured to her.

Bethany's body shook with a silent sob, and she reached up, placing a hand on her neck so that Thad could not kiss her. "Please, no, Thad," she choked.

Thad was shocked, and did not reply for several moments while Bethany sobbed, lying there in his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said finally, and she tensed up still more.

"Please!" she wept through closed eyes. "Don't—don't touch me. Just please—leave me alone."

He felt her body, rock-hard against his, and knew that she was rejecting him. "Bethany," he whispered gruffly, "why are you doing this? I don't understand at all."

Her sobs shook her whole body, for she was in agony over what she knew was right. She did not want to hurt him, but she knew that he belonged to Rosebud, and that she had no place with him. "I can't tell you," she managed to sob. "I can't!"

Thad was hurt deeply, and was quite angry with her. He touched Bethany's forehead, searching her mind for her reason of rejection. Instantly, all of Bethany's Occlumency shields went up, hitting Thad hard and giving him a tremendous headache. She pulled all her thoughts, feelings, and ideas deep within herself and locked the door.

Bethany could feel Thad struggling to unlock her deepest secrets, but she fought him with everything she had, knowing that he must not find out what she knew. She cried out in pain when Thad became ruthless in his attempt to penetrate her mind barrier. "Oh! It hurts!" she nearly screamed. "Please stop, Thad. You're hurting me! Thad-y! Oh, please!"

He shoved her away from him, withdrawing from her mind and leaving her lying there, sobbing heartbrokenly. "What are you hiding, Bethany Lestrange?" he asked her coldly. "What have you done now that you are ashamed I should know?"

"Nothing!" Bethany sob-screamed. "I've done nothing!"

"Then why are you hiding something from me, girl?" he snapped angrily. She closed her eyes, sobbing out her hurts as Thad watched her in fury. "Are you working with your parents against my family?"

Bethany shook her head, agony coursing through her. She was terrified that if Thad became much more angry that he would torture her. Her fear was making her sick to her stomach, and Bethany didn't know when Thad would stop his hurtful accusations.

"Then what are you doing?" he hissed, very close to her ear. His hand slipped over her stomach, and he asked, "Is this really my child that you are carrying? Or have you been a Lady of the Night?"

A half-scream came from her: Thad's question so shocked her. Her tears stopped, and she sat up so quickly that she nearly smacked Thad in the nose. His heart sank when she reacted to his words, for he was certain that he'd been correct. "How could you?" she whispered. Her voice became a scream as she cried, "How could you think that of me, Thaddeus?"

Bethany then noticed that Thad had his wand trained on her, his jaw set. Terror giving her strength, Bethany vaulted out of bed, dodging the curses Thad was throwing at her. She'd had no time to grab her wand, so she was alone against her furious husband. As Bethany ran for the door, Thad threw a locking spell at it. Her terror was so great that she'd lost partial control of her magic, and the door blasted into pieces before her, Thad's spell hitting the hallway wall.

Running down the hall, Bethany realized that Thad was following her. She burst into Rosebud's room, scaring Rosebud, who had been trying to sleep. "Help me," Bethany gasped, bursting into sobs. "He's going to kill me."

Rosebud snatched her wand off her nightstand, and faced the door, instantly beginning a ward. Thad arrived before she had finished, and easily crumbled the beginnings Rosebud had. She saw the look of fury on his face, and snapped, "**Stupefy!**"

Thad blocked, a cold look on his face. Rosebud threw other spells at him, hearing Bethany sobbing in terror behind her. Rosebud finally succeeded in stunning him after several minutes of heated dueling.

She hexed his body out of the room and warded the door shut, placing curses on the inside in case Thad broke the ward. "Bethany, what happened?" she asked the older girl, who was wide-eyed, struggling to breathe as she sobbed in terror.

"I wouldn't tell him," Bethany screamed. "I couldn't! He's so angry with me, Rosebud, but I'm not a bad girl!"

Rosebud, unable to make sense out of the dark-haired girl's words, put her arms around Bethany and rocked her gently as she sobbed and screamed. "I'm sorry, Bethany," Rosebud whispered. "I don't know what's going on, but I'll help you in any way I can. No, it's all right for you to cry, Bethany. You've been strong for too long. Go on."

Bethany sobbed for a long time before she finally was able to become a bit calmer, weeping softly. "He—he wanted me," she choked, "and I refused. He tried to use Legilimency to find out why, but I was able to keep him from doing that. Oh, it hurts, Rosebud! I have such a headache! He was angry, and demanded to know what I was hiding from him. I couldn't tell him!" sobbed Bethany. "I couldn't! He began to make accusations, and he accused me of having a child with another man!"

Rosebud held Bethany close as she began to sob again. "I would never do that to Thad," she sobbed. "I respect and care for him too much! But by the way I reacted, he thought that he'd hit upon the truth. He tried to curse me, Rosebud! I don't know what curses he was trying, but none of them would have been good, had they hit me. I destroyed the bedroom door by accident because I lost control of my magic and I didn't have my wand. Then I came to you. Thad's going to kill me, Rosebud!" she shrieked in fear, throwing herself onto the bed. "He's going to kill me!"

The brown-haired girl sat quietly by her friend, stroking her back. "I won't let him hurt you, Bethany," she said quietly.

"But you can't stop him all the time," Bethany sobbed hopelessly. "You can't always be with me, and he'll find a way. You know the Riddles."

Rosebud sighed. "I'll try to explain to him what's going on." Something deep inside her felt very guilty, knowing that it was her secret that had Thad furious with Bethany.

Bethany shook her head sadly. "No. I must do it. Even if he curses me. Let me go." She sat up, then stood. "Thank you for protecting me for a little while," she said, her eyes wide with fright.

Rosebud well knew that Bethany was scared to death of what she was about to do. "I'm going to be watching," she told Bethany. "I will be coming to help you if anything goes wrong." Bethany nodded, tears coming to her eyes again, and Rosebud unwarded the door.

"Well, what do you know?" she said in astonishment. "He's still stunned."

"Go," Bethany hissed, waving Rosebud back into her room after establishing a mind connection so that Rosebud would know what was happening. Bethany ran to her room to get her wand, and hurried back to Thad's unconscious body. "**Enervate,**" she said, her voice shaking.

The spell worked, and Thad opened his eyes to see his tearful wife kneeling beside him. "You," he hissed angrily, and Bethany bowed her head, trying not to burst into sobs again. Suddenly, she felt something touch her neck, and slowly raised her head to see Thad holding his wand at her throat. "It would be so easy," he sighed, and Bethany became even more pale than usual. "But I shall give you a chance to explain yourself. Explain. Now."

With his wand at her throat, Bethany choked, "There are some things I can't tell you. No!" she cried, as his expression darkened. "They're not bad, Thad. They're—a surprise, of sorts. That's why I couldn't let you see my thoughts."

Still holding her at wand-point, he placed his other hand on her stomach. "What about your child?" he asked her coldly.

A sob tore from her throat, and she gasped, "You are the father, Thad. I have never been unfaithful to you. Oh, please believe me, please!"

"How can I?" he asked her, and she saw the brokenness in him. "You know what I felt when Rosebud died. Can you image how it is now, when I cannot be sure that you have kept yourself for me, and me alone?"

"Thad!" Bethany cried in despair. "I swear it is the truth. I swear it by my Grandmother's Dark Mark! I am yours, and yours alone!"

Thad looked into her eyes, and slowly lowered his wand from her throat. He had seen the hopelessness that she felt, and now believed her. She collapsed against his chest, sobbing heartbrokenly. "Please," she sobbed, "don't hurt me now."

"I—I won't," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her and allowing some of his strength and power to run through his hands into her.

At that moment, Titus came out of his room and said, "Mum, what's wrong?"

Bethany looked up into Thad's face, and he murmured, "You deal with him."

She turned to her son and reached out her hand. "Come here, Titus," she invited him. He came closer, and she hugged him to herself. "I'm going to give you a sister," she told him, a slight blush on her tear-stained face.

"Really, Mum?" he asked, and she nodded. Smiling, he said, "I love you" and gave Bethany a big hug.

Bethany's warm smile of love made Thad hold her closer. She took a deep breath and stood, Thad helping her up. She took Titus by the hand and led him to his room, where the child was supposed to be sleeping. Tucking him back into bed, Bethany kissed her son good night and left the room.

Outside the room, Thad slipped his arm around Bethany, and led her down the hall to their room. He helped her lie down and held her close, wishing he had not hurt her as he had. "I—I love you, Thad," Bethany said timidly.

"I love you too," he replied, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. He held her in his arms all night.

* * *

Three days later, Rosebud took the boys to Horror House to spend the night. When she returned to Thad's home, Thad was not home, and Bethany was in her room. Rosebud sat down with a book, preparing to spend the time alone.

An hour or two later, Bethany stumbled out into the living room, where Rosebud was. Rosebud stood to her feet, her hand over her mouth in horror. "Bethany, what happened to you?" she gasped.

"Just—pain," Bethany managed to say. "And you can't help me. No one can."

"But why?" Rosebud asked, coming to put her arm around Bethany. Bethany stepped back, shaking her head at Rosebud. "All right," said Rosebud finally, "but I wish there was something I could do."

Bethany struggled against her rising emotions and replied, "You could explain to Thad who you really are. That would help." Then she stumbled from the room as quickly as she could.

* * *

Rosebud became closer to Ethan, and tried to help him a lot. She loved her little boy, and enjoyed having him around her as much as she could. Thad found it hard to let Tessa have so much control over his son, but allowed her to voice her opinion whenever she wished.

One night, when Rosebud was tucking Ethan into bed, Thad came to the doorway and watched them for a moment, silently. Finally, he came to stand behind Tessa, putting his hand on her shoulder. She was startled, and he felt a tremor go through her. "Goodnight, Ethan," Rosebud whispered, pulling the blanket over her son. "I love you. Sleep well."

"You too, Rosie," Ethan said sleepily.

Thad leaned down and kissed his little boy goodnight. "Goodnight, Ethan."

"Night, Daddy," said Ethan tiredly, curling up on his side.

Rosebud looked at Thad leaning over his son and suddenly, her heart began to ache for him, and she wanted him. More than she ever had before.

She turned and hurried to the door, her vision blurring with tears. Thad slipped over to her quickly and caught her by the arm. "Tessa, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

When she looked up into his face, he saw her tear-filled brown eyes and carefully put his arms around her. "It'll be all right, Tess," he murmured to her quietly.

"No, it won't," she wept, making Ethan sit up and look at her worriedly. "Bethany's hurting, and I can't help her, and you're hurting, and I—oh, Thad!"

He held her close, caressing her gently. He'd become slightly angry when she'd mentioned Bethany, but that feeling was gone. He cuddled her as she wept against his chest, stroking her back.

After weeping for a while, Rosebud finally looked up into Thad's face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, putting her hand on his chest in order to pull away.

Thad took a deep breath and pulled the girl against his chest, looking into her eyes. "Tess," he murmured to her brokenly, "you have no idea how much agony you cause me. You're so much like Rosebud."

He leaned toward her and whispered, "Don't be frightened." The instant his lips touched hers, she melted against him, her feelings growing stronger.

"Oh, Thad," Rosebud gasped as he drew back, still holding her tightly. _I want him so much!_ she thought in agony.

Feeling his heart pounding, Rosebud pressed her face against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. To her surprise, Thad pressed his lips against her neck. She caught her breath suddenly, and Ethan stared at her in bewilderment.

_I love him,_ Rosebud thought to herself, barely able to think straight while in Thad's embrace. _I could tell him tonight, and he will take me back to himself. Everything will be the way it used to._ Rosebud cried out softly when Thad gently bit her neck. "Thad-y!" she cried, "oh, Thad—" Rosebud could not express how she felt.

Her eyes shut as Thad continued to kiss her, caressing her carefully, Rosebud clung to Thad, intent on telling him who she really was. They were both shocked when they heard a small voice say, "But, Daddy, what about Nee-nee? Rosie, you're a bad girl."

Thad looked up, putting passion on hold for the moment. "Hush, or I'll spank you."

Ethan was instantly silent, his eyes filling with tears. Rosebud looked over at him as Thad returned to caressing her. He was absolutely right, she knew. _But he's mine!_ her mind cried, and suddenly, she remembered something that frightened her.

_"If you ever try to take her [Bethany's] place, we will kill you."_

Rosebud clearly recalled the threat to her life and was about to say something to Thad when he returned to biting her neck. So completely distracted by the sensation Thad's touch was giving her, she barely managed to gasp, "No, Thad, please."

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, kissing her lips again and again. She tensed and began to pull back, but soon responded with affection to his kisses. He pulled her around onto his lap, kissing her more urgently.

"Daddy," Ethan persisted, knowing that Rosie couldn't make Thad leave her alone on her own, "what about Mummy?"

Pain. Rosebud could only feel pain when Ethan asked that. She knew he meant Bethany, and it hurt her very much. She leaned away from Thad, her eyes filling with tears of distress. "It's all right," Thad said, trying to comfort her with a tender caress.

"No," said Rosebud with a sob, "let me go, Thad. Please. It'll only hurt both of us if you make me stay. Please let me go."

He put her off his lap, and she moved away from him, against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself. Thad turned on Ethan, his eyes angry. "I told you to be quiet, or I'd spank you," he hissed. "You disobeyed, and will now receive your punishment."

"But, Daddy, she wanted you to stop," Ethan protested as his father grabbed him by the arm.

"But you disobeyed," Thad snapped, beginning to swat the little boy.

Rosebud was terrified that if the Lestranges found out what had happened, they would indeed try to kill her. She had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to convince herself it would be alright when she heard Ethan's cries.

"Thad, no!" she cried, running to throw herself down over her little boy. She received two or three blows before Thad realized what she had done and stopped. Cuddling her child, she slipped onto the floor and began to weep bitterly. "He is right," she said. "You belong to Bethany. I have no place with you: I am a bad girl."

Tessa's sobs made Thad more angry than ever at Ethan, and he reached down to snatch the child away. Tessa only held Ethan tighter and wept harder. "Thank you, Ethan," she whispered to him. "I needed you to help me." When she looked up at Thad, he had his wand drawn, and was ready to curse Ethan. "Thad, please, no," she said, tears trickling down her cheeks. "He's already been punished. And I did want to get away; I just couldn't do it alone. Please don't be angry with him."

With a tremendous sigh, Thad lowered his wand and put it away. "Come then," he said. "I'll escort you to your room."

Rosebud stood, picking Ethan up in her arms. Knowing the Slytherin ways, she wasn't about to trust Thad to leave Ethan alone for a few days. "Coming," she said quietly, and quickly hurried before him down the hall. Thad did not question her decision about Ethan.

At her room door, she set her son down and moved to open the door, but stopped suddenly. Thad had placed his hands on her shoulders and was moving them down over her body before slipping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest, putting his chin on the top of her head.

Ethan stared at his father and Rosie, then ran off down the hall. He had to tell Nee-nee no matter what his father did to him. The child was certain that Rosie would protect him. When Bethany opened her room door to Ethan, he said, a little frightened by the look on her face, "Nee-nee, come see what Daddy's doing."

He silently led Bethany to the corridor that Rosie's room was on. Bethany could hear Rosebud's sighs, and Thad's heavy breathing. She stepped around the corner, and stared. Thad had Rosebud up against the wall, kissing and caressing her. Rosebud had her eyes closed and her arms around Thad's neck, allowing him to take his pleasure with her.

"Thaddeus!" screamed Bethany, anguish in her voice. Before they could move, she had drawn her wand and screamed, "**Crucio! Crucio!**" Her Curses, strengthened by her hormonal emotions, hit Thad and Rosebud, throwing them both to the ground. She held the Curse on them, enjoying their pain and yet crying as she did so.

Ethan shrank away from them, worried about all the trouble he'd caused. He knew that Nee-nee was doing something that most people were not allowed to do. Tears ran down his cheeks as he watched Rosie suffer, screaming in pain.

"I'm sorry," Rosebud screamed, sobbing heartbrokenly. "I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry, Bethany!"

"You said you wouldn't try to seduce him," Bethany retorted, her voice full of tears. "You lied. **Crucio!**"

Rosebud writhed in pain, screaming as Bethany's desire to return evil for evil powered up the Curse. "Please!" Rosebud choked, and realized that she had blood running from her mouth. "Please, Bethany!"

She stopped the Curse, noticing that Thad had not made any excuse and that he was lying curled up against the wall. "Have you anything to say for yourself, Riddle?" she asked coldly. He shook his head, and she turned her wand on him.

"No!" Rosebud choked, drawing her wand and trying to clean the blood away. "Don't, Bethany. Please."

Bethany looked over at Rosebud for an instant, knowing how Rosebud felt. "What? You don't want the one you've been messing around with to hurt for a little while? To share in your pain? Do you want to take the Curses that he has coming?"

Rosebud sobbed, then said, "Yes, if it'll save him."

Cold laughter came from Bethany. "You can't save him. I know the limits of the Cruciatus, and I don't want it to have lasting effects on you." She turned back to Thad. "**Crucio!**"

Ethan hurried over to Rosie, kneeling beside her as she watched Thad suffer. "No, no, no, NO!" screamed Rosebud as Thad tensed against the pain, opening his hands and letting the power of the curse flow through and away from him. Ethan put his little arms around her neck, and she drew him onto her lap, rocking back and forth as she sobbed in sorrow.

Two more Curses followed that one, and Thad moaned in pain when the last one hit him. He was breathing hard, and was struggling not to scream. When it was let up, he lay there, limp and exhausted, not looking at anyone.

"Now, Tessa," hissed Bethany, "you get out of this house. I want you out by tomorrow morning. Now you, Thaddeus, get up, and go to our room."

Sobbing, Rosebud struggled to get to her feet. Ethan helped her stumble into her room and collapse onto the bed. Then he shut the door for her.

* * *

Thad lay in his bed, still aching from the Curses he'd taken. He had been very stupid, he knew. But how could he act any different when one who was the mirror-image of his first wife lived in his own home. Not that she did so now that Bethany had thrown her out. Thad sighed. _Are all Mudbloods that beautiful? _he wondered coldly. _I should have just listened to my father all that time ago. I never would have had all this trouble with Bethany and Rosebud and Tessa. I hate it._

Suddenly, he heard Bethany make a small sound and asked, "Bethany, are you alright?"

"Why did you do it?" Bethany whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "Why, Thad?"

Pain not from Bethany's Curses ran through him. "She's so much like Rosebud," he told Bethany. "I—I know that I shouldn't have done it." He turned over, gasping in pain. Putting his arm over Bethany, he whispered, "I miss her so much."

"Am I not good enough?" Bethany wept softly. "I don't think I ever was. Thad, for her sake if not for mine, don't go after her anymore. She's in great danger from my parents if they think that she's threatening my place. And Thad, even if you don't love me anymore, please take care of and love my children. They need their father."

Ashamed, Thad whispered, "I didn't know. I'm so weak when it comes to her. I find it so hard to ignore her presence here. Will you help me with that, Beth-y?"

"Of course," she said, turning toward him and snuggling up against him. She pulled her wand off of her nightstand and put it to his back, beginning to heal him of her Curses. "Thad?" she whispered, unsure. He looked at her encouragingly and she said, "I—I don't want anymore children. Can the little one I'm carrying be the last one?"

Struggling against what he wanted, Thad replied, "Yes, darling. I understand. The little one you're carrying will be our last child."

Bethany sighed in relief. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know that you wanted a large family."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I love you."

* * *

Tears running down her cheeks, Rosebud packed to leave her Thad's house. She knew that she should have never let Thad come near her like she had. Ethan helped her pack her things away, readying to leave.

"Rosie, why didn't you get away from him? Why are you such a bad girl?" he asked her, knowing that he could be more blunt with her.

A harsh sob came from her, and she gasped, "I didn't mean to be bad, Ethan. I couldn't get away from him because he was so nice! I could only remember that I was being naughty when you said something to us. Thank you for helping me: I know you were the one who went to Bethany and brought her back to stop him."

"I'm sorry, Rosie," Ethan sighed, handing her a shirt to pack away. "I didn't want Nee-nee to hurt you and Daddy, but I had to stop you. I didn't want you to be naughty."

"I'm fine," Rosebud said. "Now I have to leave, so hug me quickly." Ethan embraced Rosie quickly, causing her to gasp in pain. "Goodbye," she whispered, hugging him back. Without hesitation, she stepped back from him and disapparated.

* * *

"Rosebud!" cried Vi when she answered the door. "What a surprise!"

"Oh, Vi," gasped Rosebud, "I—I've done something terribly wrong, and now I'm in trouble!"

Vi let Rosebud come in, and the three friends sat down together and talked. Vi asked what happened and Rosebud explained, "Thad and I have been becoming too comfortable with each other lately, and Bethany caught us when we were kissing—"

"Rosebud!" Vi was shocked and horrified. "He snogged you?"

"Yes," sighed Rosebud. "And now Bethany has sent me away from their home! I don't even know if I'll ever be able to go back!"

James shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Rosebud. You can stay here for as long as you want, you know."

"Thank you," she whispered, gasping in pain as she moved too quickly. When Vi expressed concern, Rosebud smiled weakly. "Can you heal me from the Curses?"

"She Cruciated you?" gasped Vi, and James stared.

"She should be arrested!" he exclaimed. "That's absolutely illegal!"

Rosebud whirled on him. "Like mother, like daughter," she snapped. "If we went to court over this whole fiasco, it would be nothing but embarrassment for everyone. Plus, Bethany's parents would learn of it and try to kill me. I can't do anything about it, James, Vi. I deserved the Curses she gave me."

"Oh, Rosebud," said Vi quietly, shaking her head. "You have been through more than any other person I have ever known. I don't know how you stand it all."

"It hurts, Vi."

James stood. "Well, Rosebud, I think you can sleep upstairs in the guest room. It is all ready for a guest, so it's your room for as long as you need it."

"Thank you, James. Thank you, Vi," said Rosebud.

"Oh, Rosebud, there's something I want to tell you," said Vi with a smile.

Rosebud smiled back a little. "What is it?"

"I am pregnant!" Vi announced to her friend.

Rosebud hugged Violet tightly. "I am so happy for you two," she said to Vi. "I hope that your child is beautiful. Goodnight, James, Vi."

"Goodnight, Rosebud," said James and Vi together.

* * *

When six days had gone by, Rosebud was sitting at the breakfast table with James and Vi when a black owl flew to the window, fluttering against it until Vi went to let it in. The owl went straight to Rosebud and dropped the letter in her lap.

"Oh," she whispered. "You're one of Thad's owls," she said to him, picking up the letter. The owl seemed to examine her in a haughty manner before flying away. Quickly reading the letter, she leaned against the back of her chair and closed her eyes, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Rosebud?" Vi asked earnestly.

"It's from Bethany," she whispered. "She says that she will tell her parents what has happened unless I go back to the house and basically be a servant to them. She says that I can expect any sort of discipline: from House-Elf to Death Eater."

James shook his head. "I hate Lestranges. They are the nastiest magical creatures in the world. It's a wonder we didn't study them in school."

Vi snorted in laughter and Rosebud cried, "It's not funny! I have to live under that forever! And—James, Vi, I can't do it!"

"For Ethan's sake," Vi said gently, putting her arm around her weeping friend. "When will you go back?"

"Tomorrow," whispered Rosebud. "When seven days are up." The three friends put their arms around each other and stayed close for a while.


	24. Return, Torture, and Escape

After the seven days were up, Rosebud quietly went back to the Riddle house. When she entered the house, she immediately knew that the atmosphere had changed. Everything seemed dark and hopeless. She could hear Ethan sobbing and sobbing. She ran to him, and gently touched his back.

"No, Nee-nee!" cried Ethan in terror, curling up and pressing himself into the living room carpet. "Please don't beat me again! I will be good, Mummy, I will!"

_He just called Bethany his mother! That must be a new rule that Thad and Bethany have instituted!_ thought Rosebud to herself. "Ethan, it's me, your Rosie!" she told him gently.

He looked up at her in terror, then clung to her when he realized that it really was her. "Rosie!" he cried in anguish. "You can't stay here! Daddy will hurt you!"

"No, he won't, Ethan," she tried to reassure him. "What's wrong, child?"

She learned, little by little, that Thad had removed his protection from Ethan and that Ethan had been beaten or Cursed at least three times each by both Thad and Bethany. "They hate me, Rosie," sobbed Ethan in fear. "They hate you, and they will hurt us! Daddy is angry because I stopped him, and Nee-nee hates me because I don't belong to her, and I still have to call her 'Mummy'! Oh, Rosie, I can't!" he sobbed wildly. "Daddy said that I killed—that I killed—" he looked around in terror and whispered, "my real mummy!"

Rosebud cuddled the child close. "You did not, Ethan. She just left when you were born."

"Oh, Rosie, Daddy will be very angry when he gets home," said Ethan hopelessly. "Daddy is always angry with me. Rosie, he'll spank me again! Oh, help me, Rosie!" he cried frantically. "Protect me from him. Please, Rosie! He hurts me so much!"

"I don't know if I can do anything, Ethan," said Rosebud, "but I will try to help you." Ethan settled into Rosebud's arms, waiting in fear for his father to come home. They did not have to wait long before Thad came into the house and into the living room.

"There you are, you horrible, naughty son of a—," he began.

Ethan shrank away in terror, and Rosebud gasped, "Thad, don't say such things to—" He slapped her across the mouth and pulled Ethan away from her. "Daddy!" sobbed Ethan, "Mother was always good to you. Why do you hate her now? Why—ow!" Thad had slapped Ethan to make him stop talking.

Thad yanked Ethan away into the bedroom, and Rosebud quickly followed. Ethan was shoved, writhing in terror of the pain to come, down over the bed and held there. Thad raised the sturdy stick, which was not a small, stinging switch anymore, and brought it down on Ethan. A scream came from Ethan, and he tried to get away, but Thad kept him there and called, "Bethany, come here!"

"Daddy, no!" screamed Ethan. "Not Nee-nee! I will be good! Please don't let her Curse me!"

"Thad, please do not hurt Ethan anymore," Rosebud begged Thad, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that this had probably happened every night since she had left Thad's home. "Please! He's only a little boy!"

Thad stared at her coldly. "Well, if you feel so sorry for him, you can have a choice. Either you take his punishment, or you leave this room right now and do not return."

Rosebud knew Thad's strength and was frightened at the idea of being at the mercy of his stick. She was also worried about Bethany's Cruciatus Curse. But she looked at Ethan, who was being held down tightly on the bed so he could not get free. He was so terrified that he could not speak very well. He was very close to a faint, and Rosebud knew it. "Ethan, child, what shall I do?" she asked him as the door opened and Bethany came in.

"Oh, Rosie," sobbed the little one in terror as he realized 'Nee-nee' was there, "I don't know!"

"Is he giving you trouble, Thaddeus?" asked Bethany sharply. "Need me to hold him down again? Or do you want me to give him something else to cry about?"

Ethan could not say a word to anyone; he was unable to speak. He fainted, his body going limp on the bed. Rosebud looked at her helpless son, and nearly began to cry. "I will take it, Thad," said Rosebud solemnly.

Instantly, Thad pulled Ethan up and laid his body aside in a chair. Thad yanked Rosebud forward and shoved her down to her knees. He looked over at Bethany, drawing his wand, a cold look of malice in his eyes. She smirked at him and drew her wand. Together, they pointed their wands at Tessa and hissed, "**Crucio!**"

Rosebud screamed as the curses hit her, falling onto the floor. She couldn't think of anything besides the pain that she was feeling, and when the Curse was let up, she lay there, sobbing in agony. Thad nodded at Bethany, a small smirk of triumph on his face. "**Crucio!**" they shouted together.

This time, Rosebud's anguished screams woke Ethan, and he lay there in terror, watching his Rosie writhe in agony on the floor. He saw blood start to run from her mouth, and heard Thad say to Bethany, "Control your Curse, Bethany. We don't want a mess."

After a moment, they finished the second Curse and watched Tessa wail and sob on the floor. She gagged on the blood in her throat and retched for several moments. She lay on the floor, struggling to gain control of herself again. Finally, she reached for her wand and vanished away her blood and all. She was sitting up, shaking in pain from the Curses when Thad stepped forward and seized her by the arm, making her scream as his touch disturbed her overloaded nerves.

Thad slapped her, and she buried her face in his robe, stifling another scream. He shoved her away and slapped her face hard. Dizzy from the Curses and all her pain, she fell to the ground and did not rise. She was barely able to move, so Thad supported her to her room, where he shoved her onto her bed in any careless way and left to bring Ethan into Rosebud's room as well.

When she became more aware, she sobbed softly because of the pain. She helped herself as well as she could, then drew little Ethan near her and healed his hurts as well. Then she held Ethan protectively in her arms and tried to sleep.

* * *

Rosebud tried very carefully to keep Thad from beating Ethan, although she wasn't yet over the Curses that they had given her (a victim of the Curse cannot heal himself). She tried to make Thad love his child again, but it seemed to her that Thad hated his little Ethan. She knew that since Tessa looked like Rosebud, and Thad despised Tessa, Thad would hate Rosebud and Rosebud's child, counting them as a mistake he had made.

Rosebud felt that she needed to protect her son, but she knew that it might cause her death. _Oh, Ethan, you poor child!_ she thought to herself. _I love you more than anything but Thad, even though he's being so evil right now. He—he is mistreating you so much!_

Thad refused to have anything to do with Ethan, unless it was to punish him. He looked upon the little boy as one that, in truth, was nearly the same as an illegitimate child! Truly, Thad did not accept Ethan as a part of his family anymore. Thad would not hug Ethan, nor comfort him in any way. Ethan only received looks of hatred from his father, and Ethan's heart was breaking.

As deeply as Ethan was hurting, he could always go to his Rosie. He stayed near her all the time, knowing she was the only thing that kept him from being severely hurt by his father and stepmother. Ethan cried often, and Rosebud did not know what to do to help him.

One day when Ethan crawled into Rosebud's lap and sat there quietly, she realized that his cheek was hot. "Ethan, are you sick?" she asked him. He did not move.

She turned him to face her, and saw that he was indeed feverish. He looked at her and said, "Rosie, I all alone."

"No, you're not, Ethan," she said to him gently. "I am here, and I will always help you."

Ethan began to cry softly, and she took him to his room and had him lie down.

* * *

After a few days, Ethan felt better and Rosebud allowed him to get up and come to the living room to play. Very unfortunately for Ethan, he was still not feeling perfectly well, and accidentally broke a small ornament.

Thad stood up angrily, towering over little Ethan. "You naughty child!" he exclaimed. "That is the second ornament you have broken in a week! Can't you even be good that long?"

Ethan sobbed as his father came toward him. Thad raised his hand and brought it down, but the blow never reached the little boy. Rosebud ran to Ethan and put her arms around him, shielding him with her body. She cried out as Thad hit her. Thad stared, and Rosebud pulled Ethan tightly to herself, keeping him close. Thad hit her again and again in his anger, and Ethan cried, "Daddy, no! Don't hurt my Rosie!" A bright white light came from Ethan, repelling Thad from him and Rosie, throwing him across the room onto the floor.

Thad stood, shaking his head to clear his mind. Glaring at Ethan in fury, he snapped, "Bethany! Come here now!"

Frantically, Ethan cried, "No, Daddy, not Mummy!"

"You should have thought of that before you were naughty," Thad said coldly, drawing his wand and blasting Rosebud away from Ethan. He yanked the child up and pushed him into Bethany's arms when she walked in. "Punish him," he said to her.

"No," screamed Ethan as Bethany dragged, then levitated him away. "She'll kill me! Oh, Rosie, help me!"

Rosebud, lying on the floor sobbing, could not respond to her little son's terrified cries, pain from her fall adding to her not-yet-healed injuries from their previous Curses. Bethany took Ethan away, and Rosebud listened to his screams as Bethany Cursed him. She sobbed in defeat, feeling that she had failed her son.

Thad knelt by Rose and rolled her onto her back, making her cry out in pain. "You will not interfere between me and my little Ethan ever again," he hissed. "Do you understand? You have to learn this lesson no matter how hard it is." He pushed her back onto her side and she cried out again.

Carefully, Thad put his hands on her back and hissed, "**Crucio!**" She cried out in agony and went limp once he removed his hands, unable to fight the searing pains running through her whole body.

* * *

Ethan was cowering against the bed, holding to the sheet for support as he stared at the end of Bethany's wand. "Oh, Nee-nee, please," he sobbed, shaking in pain, "don't hurt me anymore! I sorry! Oh, Rosie! Mummy, why did you leave me when I was little? Oh, Mummy, I need you and Rosie! I want Rosebud! I want Rosebud!"

Bethany was shocked, and just stared at Ethan. Then Thad came into the room. He went to stand by Bethany and asked Ethan, "Are you ready to be good?"

"Yes, Daddy," gasped Ethan in pain and in terror, carefully looking to see if his father was holding his wand. "Oh, Daddy, don't hurt me anymore! I hurt!"

"Yes, you do," replied Thad. "You are supposed to. It is your own fault that you are naughty." Ethan sobbed hopelessly into the bed sheet. "Now, come to me, Ethan."

Terrified, Ethan stood and tried to go to his father, but Ethan collapsed back onto the floor. "Daddy, I can't!" he screamed, realizing that he was going to be beaten or Cursed again. "I can't come to you!"

"You will come to me right now, Ethan, or you will be in more trouble."

Ethan pulled himself up, but soon fell back down. "Oh, Daddy, I sorry!" he screamed in terror.

Thad stormed over to his son and yanked him up off the floor. As Thad began to slap his son, Ethan just screamed and sobbed in pain and terror. "Daddy, please stop!" Ethan begged frantically. "Oh, it hurts! Daddy, I sorry! I really sorry!" Suddenly, Ethan saw a vision.

_A young girl that looked like his Rosie was standing alone in a room. She seemed to hear footsteps, for she hurried to the door and flung it open. "Oh, Thad-y!" she cried softly, throwing herself into his arms. "Do come and see!"_

_The young man followed the girl to a small crib where she drew back the curtain and the two of them looked down at a sweetly-sleeping baby. "Oh, Rosebud, my little Blossom!" said the young man, "he is beautiful! Our little Ethan is just perfect! I love you, darling!"_

_The two kissed, and then the girl lifted the baby out of the crib. "Thad-y, thank you for giving this little one to me," she said, looking down into the little one's face._

_Thad put his hand on Rosebud's shoulder. "My little Blossom, we did it together. It was a united effort," he told her with a smile._

Ethan looked up at the ceiling and cried, "I want Rosebud! I want Daddy's little Blossom! Oh, I want Daddy's little Blossom! I want Mummy!"

The coming blow froze in its path, and Thad stared, coming to his senses and realizing what he'd been doing. Not wanting to cry in front of Bethany, Thad picked up Ethan and took him to where Tessa was. Thad lay Ethan, who had fainted when his father had picked him up, away from Tessa.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to them, knowing they could not hear him. "I didn't mean to be so horrible to you. Ethan, I do love you, and your mother." He looked over at Tessa and added, "And I'm sorry that I've been angry with you when everything that has happened is my fault."

A tear running down his face, Thad drew his wand and began to heal Ethan from the Curses so that he would only have the pain of the beatings. Thad knew that if he healed them all the way it would be considered a weakness. Going around the bed and sitting down by Tessa, Thad noted her extremely pale face.

"Tess," he whispered brokenly, struggling against his turbulent emotions. "I never meant to hurt you so badly. I know there's nothing that I can say for myself, but I still struggle with Rosebud's—death. I loved her more than anything else in the world, and you're almost exactly like her. To know someone like her and for it to be wrong to have a relationship with her tears me up inside. So, I must pretend to you and Ethan that I don't care." Thad sniffed a little, and he touched his son's tear-stained cheek very gently. "And it comes out in anger."

"And torture," said a quiet voice from the doorway. Bethany stood there, Titus holding to her skirts with one hand.

Thad turned around a moment later, having cleared his face and vanished the traces of tears. "What do you want?" he asked her bitterly.

Bethany quietly moved forward, Titus keeping close by her. "I understand how you feel," she said quietly. "I'm not your wife for nothing. I know that her presence here hurts you, and I wondered how long it would take you to realize that neither sleeping with nor torturing this young girl is proper."

"But you allowed the torture," Thad hissed, standing and coming toward Bethany. "Why would you do that? And you advocated it!"

"I wanted her to hurt for what she did," Bethany said. "But I would not let it go on for a long while. And, you wanted her to be hurt because you could not have her. It was exactly as you told her just now. I could not have stopped you, for you would have tortured them more once you got a hold of them if I had tried. Not to mention, of course, that I would have been tortured as well?"

Thad looked down into Bethany's eyes, then closed his eyes, bowing his head. She stepped forward and put her arms around him. "I know," she murmured to him. "You still love Rosebud. I can only help you so much with that, you know. But I will try with all my heart to be everything you need."

He put his arms around her, and she heard him give a little dry sob, the only time she'd ever heard him cry. "Thank you," he whispered after several moments. "I love you, Bethany."

"Now," Bethany said quietly, "are you going to heal Tessa now?"

Thad looked over at his victim and sighed deeply. "Would—would you do it?" he asked Bethany.

"Certainly," she said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek before drawing her wand and kneeling beside Rosebud. He reminded her to heal Tessa from the Curse only, and she nodded. Carefully running her wand along Rosebud's back, she watched colour come back into the younger girl's face. Cleaning Rosebud's and Ethan's robes, Bethany stood and went back to Thad, who was half kneeling in the doorway, his arm around Titus.

"I love you," she said to Thad softly, lifting his face and kissing his forehead before moving her lips to his. "Let's leave them alone for a while so they can wake up in peace."

Thad stood, Titus in his arms, and put his arm around his pregnant wife, leading her away.

* * *

When Rosebud woke, her whole body ached so badly that she could barely think. Once her senses came back to her clearly, she heard her little Ethan sobbing in pain, "Ma! Ma! Ma!" Rosebud, gasping as she found where she was bruised, crawled over to the child and very gently asked, "Ethan, do you want me to help you?"

"Oh, Rosie!" sobbed Ethan, "I want my mummy! She's beautiful, and kind, and Daddy loves her! Help me, Rosie!"

"Ethan, I am your mother," Rosebud gasped out, trying to keep her pain level down. "I am Rosebud. I left when you born, but I did not die."

He stared at her in wonder, then gave her a big hug, crying, "Mummy!" A cry of pain came from her, and Ethan jumped back from her, afraid of what he had done. "Oh, Rosie, I didn't mean to hurt you," he sobbed, looking down.

"It's—it's all right, Ethan," she said. "Do you want to come away with me so I can protect you?"

"Yes, Rosie," he choked, still afraid that she would punish him, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Ethan. It doesn't hurt much any more," she told him, hiding how she really felt. Rosebud was very close to fainting again, but she did not want Ethan to think that he'd hurt her so badly.

* * *

Because it was winter in Angleshire, Ireland, Rosebud and Ethan were instantly cold when they stepped outside the door of Thad's home. "Take my hand," Rosebud said to Ethan, her teeth chattering. Ethan obeyed, and Rosebud disapparated with him.

Proud of herself because of her first Side-Along Apparition, Rosebud smiled to herself, sitting in the snow outside James and Vi's bright and cheery home. They had decorated quite well for Christmas, she noted with pleasure, and smoke was rising from the chimney.

"Mummy, get up," Ethan said worriedly. "You must not sit in the snow."

Rosebud nodded and obeyed, but at the wreathed front door of James and Vi's house, Ethan shrank back. "Rosie, what will they do to me?" he asked her.

"Ethan, they will love you as much as I do," she told him gently. "Don't worry about it."

James and Vi answered the door together, the warmth of the home spilling out into the snowy front porch. Rosebud looked at her friends tiredly and said, "Can we stay here for a while?"

James sighed, and asked, "Has Bethany thrown you out again?"

"No, James," said Rosebud, "I left by myself, and I brought little Ethan!" The little boy peeked out at James and Vi from behind his Rosie.

"Oh!" said Vi. She came down to see Ethan, but Ethan clung to his Rosie's robe and hid his face in her leg. "Rosebud, is there something wrong with Ethan?"

Rosebud put her hand on the child's shoulder. "He has been through a lot, Vi," she said to her very pregnant friend, "but he has been very strong."

James and Vi looked carefully at Ethan, and James said, "Well, why don't you come in, and warm yourselves by the fire."

Rosebud sat down on the couch with a gasp of pain, and Vi asked her if something was wrong. Rosebud did not reply, but Ethan said, with a frightened look, "Daddy is always angry, and he beats my Rosie!"

"Ethan!" protested Rosebud.

Vi stood carefully, and Ethan stepped away from the two of them. "Rosebud, we would have to know sooner or later," said Vi before turning to the little boy with a gentle look. "Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan looked unsure. "Rosie, I sorry," he said fearfully.

"It's all right, Ethan. I'm not upset with you," she answered gently.

Vi said, "Rosebud, I insist that you come with me so I can help you with your pain!"

In no mood to protest any more, Rosebud stood carefully and followed Vi to another room. Ethan, feeling alone and unprotected, looked at James in fear. "I won't hurt you," James told Ethan. "It's all right."

Ethan just kept watching. He was worried about Rosie, and asked, "Where's Rosie? What is that girl doing to her?"

"Rosie, as you call her, is in another room with my wife. Vi is healing your Rosie from the pain of the beating Thad gave her," answered James. "It will be all right. Vi is your Rosie's best friend, and they will be fine."

Ethan sighed, and curled up on the couch, his head against the arm rest, watching the Christmas Tree lights. A few minutes later, Vi came in, looking worried. "James, oh, James, it's terrible what he's done to her!" gasped the girl, looking at Ethan to make sure he was asleep.

James hurried across the room to her and took her into his arms as well as he could. "What is wrong with her? What's he done?" asked James.

"Oh, James, he—he—Rosebud is terribly bruised and cut and scratched! He beat her so many times, James!" Vi was almost in tears. "She was hurt internally, and—oh, James, he—he—"

"What is it?" he asked her quietly.

Vi looked down. "He and Bethany have been using the Cruciatus on her!"

James's mouth fell open, and his wife began to cry. "Oh, Vi sweetheart, don't," he said softly. "They'll be punished for this."

"But—but—oh, James, she is suffering from an almost broken heart!" Vi whispered to her husband, trying to slow her tears. "And she won't want you to tell anyone about her pain. She's a Gryffindor, and you understand that. They'll just go on torturing her until she's insane or dead! James, I don't want Rosebud to go through that!"

"Darling," James murmured in Vi's ear, "Rosebud left that house for her own safety, and for Ethan's safety. She won't go back unless she feels that Ethan will be all right with Thad and Bethany. Don't worry, sweetheart, everything will work out."

Just then, they heard a small sob, and they looked over to see Ethan lying on the couch, crying. Vi pulled away from her husband and went to the little boy. "Ethan, what's wrong?"

"Is Rosie hurt very badly?" Ethan asked her through his sobs. "She's the only one who will keep Daddy and Nee-nee from hurting me."

"Ethan," said Vi gently, stroking his back and feeling him cringe away from her touch, "Rosie will be fine. When she came here, we helped her, and now she doesn't hurt any more. She will still help you as long as you need it."

Ethan snuggled up against Vi. "Oh, what will I do if something happens to Rosie? What will I do?"

Vi cuddled the little one as well as she could. "If anything happens to her, James and I will take care of and love you, Ethan. I promise," she whispered in his ear. He became quiet, snuggling up against her.

After a few minutes, Vi took Ethan to see Rosie for a few minutes. He kissed his Rosie's cheek, and she gently touched his cheek and murmured a few soft words. Rosebud looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes, and Vi knew what she was thinking._ Thad cursed me. He used an Unforgivable on me and Ethan, his own son! He'll always hate me, and I'll never be able to go back to him. I destroyed any chance I had when I allowed Thad to kiss me. Oh, Thad, I need you! I love you so much, even if you hate me to death. I love you, Thaddeus Riddle._

* * *

The next morning when Thad walked into the Auror Office, he was immediately caught by the collar and shoved against the wall, a wand put to his throat. "Are you insane?" snapped his captor in his face.

"James, what are you up to now?" his father called across the room, looking up from talking with two other Aurors.

Ignoring his father, James glared into Thad's blank face. "Perhaps," Thad replied. "In what way do you mean?"

"I mean by using an illegal Curse on an under-aged toddler and on a Muggle-born," James hissed, not wanting to let the others hear. "I know what's been going on, but you have no excuse! Do you not know what trouble you can get yourself into by doing that? Are you stupid?"

"Yes," Thad sighed, "very stupid. Do you know if Tessa and Ethan are all right?"

James cautiously watched Thad for a moment, then replied, "They are fine. Both of them are staying at my house right now, and will not be leaving very soon, I don't think." Thad frowned, and James snapped, "And you'd better not come around there, either."

Thad nodded imperceptibly. "I just wanted them to be safe. I didn't know she'd run away with Ethan: that's the last thing I expected a Gryffindor to do."

"She wants Ethan to be safe," James said. "That's why she left: she didn't want him to suffer anymore."

"I know," Thad said quietly, "and I won't do that again."

"James!" called Teddy. "Are you going to hold Riddle at wand-point all day?"

James gave him a dirty look. "If that's what it takes to make him straighten up."

Scorpius, who had just walked in, grinned. "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "toe the mark, all you Slytherins."

"Or they'll arrest you and send you to Azkaban," Thad said, indicating the Aurors standing around. "Let me go now, James?" he said quietly. James lowered his wand and walked away, leaving Scorpius and Thad standing there.

* * *

Thad sat down on his bed, his back to Bethany, who was lying down. His deep sigh caught her attention, and her heart ached for him. _I can't imagine how hard this is for him,_ she thought to herself. _He looks so tense._

Bethany sat up and got to her knees behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Feeling him tense against her touch, she was hurt, but struggled to understand that Thad wanted to protect himself from anymore pain.

Her hands began to rub his back, massaging his muscles and trying to get him to relax. He was pulled within himself, and Bethany waited quietly for Thad to speak to her. When she began to rub his neck, he sighed again.

"What would you do?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied. "With the Tessa and Ethan situation?" The tensing in Thad's body told her that she was right. "I'd want to get at least my son back," she told Thad gently. "You do know that she was Rosebud's last gift to you. She would want you to watch over and protect her son."

Thad winced as Bethany hit a sore spot on his back. "But how would you do it?"

"Sorry," she murmured in his ear, before saying, "By apologizing to Tessa first, and then to Ethan. Asking them to return by their own will. I really have some things I need to tell her if she ever returns."

"She and Ethan are at James and Vi's home," Thad told Bethany. "Should I go there to talk to her?"

Bethany was startled, and stopped moving her hands. "Oh," she said, continuing his massage. "If you can keep the Potters out of your business," she told Thad before adding, "why don't you lie down so you can rest while I'm doing this."

Obediently, Thad lay down, and Bethany began to rub his neck again. He sighed, "Bethany, I don't know what they'll say. I know that Tessa will ask Ethan his opinion, and—I'm worried that Ethan will hate me, or be absolutely terrified of me now."

"We will overcome that," Bethany said quietly. "If Tessa knows you are sincere, she will pass it on to Ethan, and he will accept you."

Thad turned onto his side and gently pulled Bethany down into his arms. "Thank you," he murmured, thanking her for the advice and the relaxing massage. Carefully placing his hand on her growing stomach, he asked, "How far are you along, Love?"

Bethany blushed in the darkness. "Um, about six months, I think," she told Thad. "And then I don't want anymore children."

Caressing her gently, Thad kissed her forehead and murmured, "I know, Bethany. I understand, and I will not force you to have anymore."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I am excited for this little one. I hope it's a girl. Especially since I told Titus that's what the child is."

Thad smiled. "To offset her brothers. Yes, that would be very nice, Love. You could ask Mum, if you really wanted to know."

Bethany pressed her face into Thad's shoulder. "I want it to be a surprise," she told him.

"Very well," he said. "Goodnight then." He pulled the blanket up, wrapping Bethany and himself in it. "Sleep well," he told her lovingly, touching his lips to hers.

"'night," Bethany said, snuggling up against him. "I—I love you."

"Love you too," murmured Thad before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

One day, the doorbell rang while Ethan was sitting on Rosebud's bed talking to her. After a moment, Vi quietly came up the stairs into Rosebud's room. "Rosebud, Thaddeus is here, and he wishes to speak with you and Ethan. James didn't know how long he could hold Thad off."

Ethan looked frightened and Rosebud nodded. "I will speak with him." She got out of bed, dressed, and took Ethan down to see his father.

Clinging to his Rosie's robe, Ethan stared at his father, his face pale. Thad looked over at James, and he put his arm around Vi. "We'll be in the other room if you need us," James said. Vi looked extremely worried, but followed James away.

Rosebud looked right into Thad's eyes, and he looked quickly away, then back. "Tessa," he began shakily, "I sincerely apologize for my advances to you. I had absolutely no business doing that, and I'm very sorry for my actions. I shouldn't have been so angry with you afterward, as nothing that had happened was your fault. I was wrong to Cruciate and beat you, and to allow Bethany to do it as well."

Remembering the pain, Rosebud shuddered. "It—it's all right," she said finally. "I know what you're going through: Bethany explained it to me a few weeks ago."

Thad nodded, then looked at Ethan, who stepped back and grabbed his Rosie's skirt. "Ethan," he said softly, "I've been a horrible father to you, and I'm sorry. I should never have hurt you so much. I'm so sorry, and I love you."

Ethan was still frowning, and Thad addressed the two of them together: "I would like you to come home when you are ready."

Tessa nodded, but Ethan's eyes became very wide and he clung to Rosie. "Ethan, don't you want to give your father another chance?"

"Ethan," Thad told his son in desperation. "You are all I have left from your mother, and—"

Ethan was already shaking his head, his face pale. "No, Daddy. I can't go with you." Tears slid down the little boy's face, and Thad watched as the child's composure crumbled. "Rosie, don't let him take me!" Ethan cried in worry. "I don't want to hurt! He'll kill me, Rosie, 'cause he doesn't love me!"

Thad remembered in horror the time that he had actually had murder in his heart toward Ethan. Bethany had stopped him, and Thad could have sworn that she'd known what he'd wanted to do. Visibly shaken, Thad said, "I won't, Ethan. I love you, just like I loved your mother. You are very much like her, you know."

"Go away," Ethan whispered in fright, clinging to Rosie. "Please take me away from him, Rosie."

Thad watched his only remaining link to his dead wife turn and beg to be taken away from his father. He began to leave, his head down and shoulders drooping.

"Thad, if he changes his mind, I will let you know," Rosebud called after him, cuddling the poor child.

Thad turned around, and she saw the tears that were spilling down his face. "Thank you," he managed to choke out. Then he turned and fled.

Rosebud held Ethan close, feeling his little body shake as he cried. "Rosie," he whispered, "no matter how naughty I am, please don't send me back to Daddy!"

"I won't," she answered. "I love you very much, Ethan."

"I love you too, Rosie," Ethan choked. "I wish you were my mummy."

Pain coursed through Rosebud, and she quickly took Ethan back to his room, comforting him on the way there.

* * *

Thad entered the house and went immediately to his room, his heart aching as he tried to wipe away his tears. Bethany instantly noticed that something was wrong. "Thad," she murmured softly, coming to put her arms around him, "what happened?"

Too overcome to speak, Thad drew Bethany over to the bed and sat down, keeping hold of her hand. He then established a mind contact through the contact of their hands, and began to show her his memory of what had happened. Before Thad had left James' house in the memory, Bethany had her arms around Thad and was rocking him gently, for he had teared up again.

"He rejected me," choked Thad. "My own son—and he's deathly afraid to be around me. Bethany, he's the last link I had to Rosebud, and now—I have nothing from her."

"It may take some time," Bethany began very quietly, "but Tessa will convince Ethan that you are all right, and he will come around. Then you will have your lovely reminder of Rosebud back in your home."

Thad looked slightly ashamed as he wiped away more tears. "I'm sorry that I get like this," he said. "Hex me if I go on about Rosebud too much."

Bethany squeezed him more tightly. "Never," she said. "You need to talk, and I'm here to listen to and help you. If Rosebud is what you're struggling with, then it is Rosebud we talk about."

"Thank you, Bethany," Thad said passionately, holding her very close. "I'm so glad that I found you so soon after her death. You helped me want to live, otherwise I'm sure I would have died as well."

Her heart aching because she knew Thad's pain, Bethany leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. "I'm so glad that I have you," she said. "You're one of the few people in the whole world that can deal with a Lestrange."

Thad half-smiled, and lay down, pulling Bethany down beside him. "Let's rest a moment before supper," he said, and she snuggled up to him, putting her arm across him. "I love you" she murmured, and he replied with a kiss.

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Rosebud tossed and turned. She felt so sorry for Thad, but she knew that she must not force Ethan to anything, or he would be afraid of her as well. Suddenly, her room door creaked, and little footsteps came into the room. A small hand touched her arm, and a little voice said, "Rosie?"

Rosebud sat up and looked at her son. "Ethan, what it is?" she asked gently.

"I—I can't sleep, Rosie," he said.

She pulled her covers down and allowed him to snuggle up beside her. "Ethan, you may sleep here tonight," she told him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rosie," answered the little boy.

Rosebud knew that Ethan had been very frightened at the sight of his father, and was still scared that Thad would snatch him from his Rosie. She held him close, and soon, they were both asleep.


	25. Christmas, and Ethan's New Enemy

The next two days, Vi worried about Rosebud and her son, but had been very busy getting ready for Christmas day. James and Vi had several celebrations to attend, and they were taking Rosebud and Ethan to them.

Rosebud had told her about Ethan's rejection of his father, and Vi had been amazed. She had, however, told her friend that Ethan was completely justified, and Rosebud had scowled at her and stormed away. Vi had realized that one shouldn't insulted the husband of an estranged wife.

On Christmas Eve, James and Vi took Ethan and Rosebud to James' dad's house for their traditional Christmas Eve party. Harry himself answered the door when they rang the bell. "James, Vi!" he greeted them, smiling at Vi, who was to give him his first grandchild soon. "And who have you brought this time?"

Vi grinned easily. "This is Ethan and his mother," she said. "They're staying with us for a while."

Harry seemed to not know what Vi was talking about, and Rosebud said, "I'm Rosebud Swensen Riddle." How Potter-Potter stared then!

"Rosebud Riddle?" said a voice from inside, and Harry let Rosebud and Ethan in, a look of complete disbelief on his face. Evidently, James and Vi had not told him her secret.

The instant Rosebud stepped into the house, a cry came from one of the girls sitting on the couch. Giving her baby to her blonde husband, she jumped up, crying, "Rosebud! You're alive! You're actually here before my eyes. I can't believe this!" She threw her arms around Rosebud, and little Ethan pressed himself against Rosebud's leg, not wanting to get separated.

"Rose," Rosebud gasped when she caught her breath again. "I haven't seen you in ages! It's been way too long."

"What happened to you?" Rose asked worriedly.

Rosebud sighed deeply. "It's a Riddle and Lestrange thing," she said. "Tom Riddle separated me and Thad when Ethan was born, by bribing healers at St. Mungo's to lie to each of us."

"What about the Lestranges?" asked a low, even voice. Rosebud turned to see Andromeda Black Tonks, now nearing seventy years old, sitting on the couch.

Rosebud was very uncomfortable now that she'd noticed everyone who was watching her. Andromeda was there with her Auror daughter, Nymphadora, who was called Tonks. Andromeda's Muggle-born husband had been killed by Snatchers during the Second Wizarding War, and Tonks' husband had been killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. Tonks' son Teddy was there with his wife and son, Victoire and Theodore. Victoire was actually part of the Weasley family, who was also all there.

Andromeda's sister Narcissa was there, with her husband Lucius (who was 70 years old) and son Draco. Draco's wife Megan had come, along with their seven children: Timothy (his wife Katie, daughter Lakota, and son Treachery); Traccidia (her husband Oliver and daughter Gail); Scorpius (who had married Rose Weasley); Elsadia (Elsie); Sadaysa (Sadie); Emerald; and Narcissa II; and their families.

Neville Longbottom, who had been Rosebud's Herbiology professor at school, was also there with his wife, and to Rosebud's shock, his Auror parents.

Bellatrix Lestrange, the matriarch of the Lestrange family, was the older sister of Andromeda and Narcissa. She was the only sister who was not there, for she was not trusted in Potter-Potter's circle. And of course, it cannot be forgotten that it was Bellatrix's Auror torture of Neville's parents that landed her in Azkaban for fourteen years.

Finding all of them watching her, Rosebud replied to Andromeda's question. "Not knowing that I was still alive, Thad was soon engaged to Bethany. Now, her parents are up to some very shady things, and one of them is the Imperius. Bethany has been under the Imperius to basically seduce Thad for quite some time, even since we were in school."

Neville frowned. "Did she know she was under the Imperius? And are you sure it was the Imperius?"

"She said so herself," Rosebud said sharply, "and with the parents she has, I'm assuming that she would know. And she did not know until it was broken."

"How was it broken?" Teddy Lupin asked inquisitively. "Was she able to throw it off?"

"No," said Rosebud shortly. "And that's something I won't tell you." _Aurors,_ she thought to herself. _Don't tell them anything. Brenda is your friend. Yes, and Dirk will be very upset if I land his bonded one in Azkaban._

Eyebrows were raised around the room, and Rosebud nearly grinned. Returning to her story line, she continued, "The day before Thad and Bethany's wedding, I found out the truth. Rather than destroy their possible happiness, I did not go to them and explain what had happened. So they married. Quite soon after that, I went and began to care for Ethan so that Bethany could take care of her own little ones."

Rose shook her head in disgust, and Rosebud frowned at her. "Bethany knows who I am," she told them. "She learned just after her parents did. On the day of Ashley Riddle's wedding, the Lestranges kidnapped Dirk, questioned him about me under Veritaserum, then tortured him. Brenda was able to stop them and get Dirk home, but, being intruders in the Lestrange Manor, she was severely cursed."

"Was Bellatrix there?" asked Alice, Neville's mother. She particularly disliked Bellatrix, having been insane fifteen years because of the witch and her friends' Cruciatus Curses.

"She might have been in the house at the time, but she had nothing to do with Dirk's issues," Rosebud said, biting her tongue. She couldn't believe how anti-Gryffindor, anti-Auror, and curse-happy she felt at the moment. "She was the one who cursed Brenda, but it was just a Dark Arts curse."

Ron snorted. "Just a Dark Arts curse," he said. "And did she go to St. Mungo's?"

"No," said Rosebud. "Thad's mum took care of her. She's talented in things like that, and I don't trust healers anymore."

"That makes me feel wonderful," Vi said, and Rosebud grinned at her pregnant friend.

Harry shook his head at the mention of Ginny, and Rosebud continued, "Dirk and Brenda do know my secret. Since the Lestranges only took Dirk, Ginny was able to give Brenda the antidote to Veritaserum at Horror House, therefore keeping the secret safe. However, they were too late to warn me the next day, and I was kidnapped by Serena and Sergillius."

Nymphadora was frowning, and Rosebud knew that she remembered her cousins well. "I was questioned as well, but I, having no defense against Veritaserum, spilled everything to them. I've never felt like such a completely helpless moron in my whole life." Noticing an amused smirk on Lucius' face, Rosebud turned her face away from him and said, "I was then told that if I ever attempted to take Bethany's place, I would be killed."

A collective gasp came from most of the people in the room, but Andromeda, Narcissa, and Lucius remained at ease. "Would they really do that?" Rose asked in shock.

"Absolutely," Draco told her. "You know that their being acquitted as Death Eaters was only because Estella testified for them."

"I still wish she hadn't changed so much," Luna sighed, and saw the hurt looks on Arthur and Molly's faces.

"Anyway," interrupted Rosebud before an argument or sad discussion could come on, "they then tortured me until I couldn't sit up. Then Thad, James, Vi, Dirk, and Brenda rescued me from the dungeons of the Lestrange Manor, and I haven't seen Serena or Sergillius since."

Hermione looked worried. "So, you're just staying at Thaddeus Riddle's house, where another half-demented Lestrange might at any moment tell—"

"She wouldn't," Rosebud snapped at the other Mudblood, "and she's not demented. Bethany is very nice, even though she does occasionally get very nasty in front of Thad. She doesn't want him to know, because he will take me back, and she doesn't want me hurt."

"She's just desperate to keep Thad, then?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"Teddy," Rosebud began, false patience in her tone, "Lestranges are not the desperate type, and Bethany even less so. She just does not want me dead, although she repeatedly tells me that I would end her misery at Thad's home by telling him who I really am." She looked around at all of them, and said, "I go by the name Tessa over there. Right now, Thad, Bethany, Ethan, and I are having a really hard time getting along, so James and Vi are graciously allowing Ethan and I to stay at their home for a while. Anyway," she sighed. "I didn't mean to monopolize your time by walking in the door. Sorry about that."

Rosebud took Ethan by the hand and hurried to sit down by James and Vi. Feeling someone watching her, she looked over where most of Megan's children were sitting. Timothy, Traccidia, and Oliver were smirking at her, and worry clouded Rosebud's mind. _They would tell the Lestranges about me,_ she thought. _They must not!_

Rosebud struggled to pay attention to what Rose and Vi were saying. Theodore Lupin, Teddy's son, who was Ethan's age, came over and hurried Ethan off to play. Treachery Malfoy watched them, a smirk on his face. Rose said, "I have two children, but Aurora is staying in another room because she was being nasty to Theo earlier. She's a true Malfoy-spit-fire."

Giggling, Vi said, "I hope my little one is as wonderful as your children and Ethan."

"She will be," Rosebud replied softly. "To every parent, their child is the best, the smartest, the best looking, the sweetest, and all that. Your little one will be the best you know."

Rose smiled at Rosebud. "And that's the truth," she said.

Just then, Luna stepped out of the kitchen and called for volunteers to help serve. Rose, Rosebud, Megan, Elsaddia, and Sadaysa jumped up to go help. While everyone was coming through the line, Rosebud was able to talk to Megan's twin eighteen-year-old daughters.

"We're going to Horror House tomorrow for their feast and celebration," Sadaysa said, her excitement contained but spilling out. "It's always exciting because of how many people are in their family. Matthew is coming from Canada to be there for Christmas, and James and Jonathan are coming from Estonia, wherever that is."

"It's not Estonia; it's Latvia," Elsaddia reminded her sister. "And I can't wait to see the twins. I want to know if they've pulled anymore pranks on Silvanus lately."

Rosebud grinned in remembrance, dishing cranberry sauce onto Fred Weasley's plate. "Pranks?" said Fred. "Whose pranks?"

"James and Jonathan Riddle's," Elsie said. "They once put a trick ward on the Chamber of Secrets so that when Silvanus tried to open it, it called him names, threw a curse or two at him, and Myrtle made fun of him."

Fred winced. "Riddle pranks are so different," he said.

Rosebud nodded as George came in front of her, two people after his twin. "Yes, the Riddles are a lot meaner, and their pranks are not necessarily jokes as much as they are revenge. And believe me, Silvanus landed both the twins in the hospital wing very soon after that."

"Lovely," Brianna said. "Hello, Rosebud. I haven't seen you in quite a while. You're probably lucky to be alive." Rosebud grinned, and Brianna added in a low tone, "Keep an eye on Timothy, Tracy, their families. They won't keep your secret, and need something to keep them quiet." She walked on as if she had said nothing.

Sadie waited until the last person had gone through the line before turning to Rosebud and saying, "We'll take care of Tracy, Oliver, Timothy, and Katie before they say anything. Don't worry."

Rosebud smiled gratefully. "Thanks," she told the Malfoy girl. "I appreciate that."

"No problem," she replied. "They deserve a lot more than they usually get. Time for our revenge." Elsie giggled, and the twins hurried off.

* * *

The next day, at James and Vi's house, they had their Christmas celebration around one o' clock in the afternoon. Ethan was quite excited, and had a hard time sitting still, though his mother had told him that he was making Vi dizzy.

After they'd explained to Ethan what the Christmas tradition was, James winked at Rosebud and sat down on the floor next to Ethan, handing him a wrapped gift. "From Vi and me," he told the boy. "Forgive us, Rosebud, but we had to do this to you." He grinned, and Vi giggled.

Ethan ripped open the package as Rosebud watched carefully. "Oh, it's almost just like Daddy's!" exclaimed Ethan, holding up a toy broomstick.

"Say thank you, Ethan," Rosebud told him, a small grin on her face. The child tilted his head, looked at James and Vi, and thanked them. "I thought they stopped making that toy broom ages ago," she said to James.

"They did," James said. "And if it weren't for Scorpius, we wouldn't have got a hold of it. He knew how much this meant to our family because of Grandfather."

Rosebud grinned. "So you're finally getting along with him?" she teased James, and he grinned.

"In Auror school, you're not allowed to curse the other trainees unless you're practicing combat," James recited, looking over at the Christmas tree. "And Father hasn't ever paired me with Scorpius."

"Scorpius is in Auror school?" gasped Rosebud in amazement. "I never would have thought it of him!"

James grinned, and Vi said, "Well, do you remember that chaser, Alden Phillips?"

"Don't tell me he's in Auror school too," Rosebud said, and James and Vi nodded.

"According to James, he's really good," said Vi. "He was accepted almost as fast as James was. He's actually an Auror already: he didn't need most of the extra training."

"'course not," Rosebud said matter of factly, "he's a Slytherin."

James frowned. "And Slytherins are just perfect the way they are, then?" he asked her pointedly.

Rosebud sighed. "That's not what I meant, James. Honestly, being around the Slytherins makes me understand why not many of the Gryffindors understand them. Slytherins don't need to be taught disguise, and stealth, or even much wand combat. Basically, it belongs to them from the cradle."

Vi looked alarmed, and Rosebud giggled. "Anyway, I did get a gift for you, Vi," she said, handing over a rectangular package. "I hope you like it."

"It" turned out to be the cutest little baby shirt that Rosebud had been able to find. "I had to have it designed," she said, "because I couldn't find anything that was exactly what I wanted. I ended up going over to the Muggle World because it was cheaper, and the people over there don't treat you like a ripened corn plant when you accidentally turn up in the wrong place." She frowned in remembrance.

"Rosebud, what happened?" James asked her laughingly.

Rosebud sighed. "I got lost when I went shopping," she said. "So many times I've been out, and I got lost when I went Christmas shopping. I ended up in Knockturn Alley, and I didn't even know it until this thing grabbed my arm, cackling something about the blood and hair of a Mudblood. Evidently, it thought I would make a good potion ingredient." Rosebud giggled, and Vi looked horrified.

"Mum," said Ethan, "you're scaring Auntie Vi."

The adults looked at each other, Vi finally starting to laugh. "So, what happened then?" asked James.

"I yelped something about she was mistaken about my status, and then, when the thing hesitated, I threw a jinx at it and ran outside the store I was in. Someone had seen me, and followed me out there," Rosebud told him. "They stopped the thing: it was a hag, actually, creepy thing. Anyway, the two of them had on cloaks and hoods—I know, it sounds weird! But it's true! They two of them escorted me out of the alley and said, 'Don't ever come back to Knockturn Alley. There is much danger for your kind here.' Then they went back into the alley, and I went to my own world."

James laughed. "So, you don't know who it was that helped you?"

Rosebud shook her head. "I only saw pale skin and a wisp or two of either brown or blonde hair," she sighed. "But in all that had happened, I forgot to thank them."

"Sounds like a Malfoy," Vi said, and Rosebud shrugged.

"Could have been the twins," she said, "but why would they help me?"

"Oh," said James, and Rosebud turned to look at him. "We told Scorpius and Rose about your being alive. If he told his twin sisters, then that would make perfect sense."

Vi frowned. "But why didn't they say anything yesterday?" she asked.

Rosebud sighed. "Because much remains unsaid among the Slytherins. They're just expected to know certain things," she said. "They're Malfoys, and they wouldn't just come up to someone like me and say, 'Hey, we saved your life the other day. Can we get a thank you in here?' They don't do that."

James and Vi laughed, and James pulled something off the table by the couch. "We still had a copy of this from when you had this taken," he said to Rosebud. "We hope it encourages you."

Rosebud took it and gently lifted the tissues off of it. A wizard picture of Thad smiled up at her. "Hello, Rosebud," he said to her, and she gave a little cry of shock, nearly dropping the picture. "Why so surprised to see me?" he asked with a little smirk.

"Thad," she whispered, before sobbing, "Thad!" Worried, Ethan climbed up onto the couch beside his mother and put his arms around her protectively. "Don't you dare hurt my mummy," Ethan snapped at the picture of his father.

"Ethan," Rosebud choked, "he cannot. This is only a picture of Thad, and he doesn't know what the real Thad is doing."

"What am I—is he—doing?" asked the picture.

Rosebud bowed her head. "You're married to Bethany," she sobbed heartbrokenly, "and she has a son, and will be having a daughter. Your father separated us when Ethan was born by bribing the healers to lie to us. I've been taking care of Ethan at your house under another name, but we've been abused, and abused, and—we're here in James and Vi's home because you and Bethany were beating and torturing us. The illegal Cruciatus Curse, Thad."

Thad was strangely silent for a few moments, listening to his wife sob. "I'm—sorry, Love," he said quietly.

"Bethany knows who I am because she's intelligent, and her parents know because they're screwed and they didn't want a Mudblood to have anything to do with Bethany and her family," Rosebud continued, trying to wipe her tears away. James handed her a tissue and she nodded to him. "They questioned me under Veritaserum about being at your house, and I told them the whole truth, Thad!" Beginning to sob again, she gasped, "They Cruciated me, Thad, and they threatened to kill me if I ever tried to take Bethany's place. So I can't tell him, or anything! My life is ruined! Ruined!"

Rosebud collapsed backwards onto the couch, and Ethan jumped out of the way just in time, staring at his half-hysterical mother. James rushed forward and gently took Rosebud into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said to her. "I didn't know the sight of him would upset you that much, or I wouldn't have given that to you." He moved to put the tissues back over the picture, but Rosebud caught his hand and wouldn't let him, continuing to cling to James and cry.

The picture was very still, and finally, Thad said, "You know I can't change the situation, Love, but deep down inside him, he still loves you. Whyever he is doing this to you, possibly because you look like yourself, he cares much about you, and always will. And I may not have been the one who screwed up and married a Lestrange, but I care, and though I'm only a shadow of the real me, I love you. You can take me with you anywhere, and I will try to help you so that you won't feel so alone."

"Thank you," choked Rosebud, fresh tears coming to her eyes and streaming down her face. "Thank you, Thad-y."

James held Rosebud quietly for some time as she talked with the picture Thad. Ethan stood guard nearby, but Vi eventually went to her room to take a nap.

Rosebud ended up putting the picture of Thad temporarily up on the wall in her room, so that she could talk to him at night. He was always kind, gentle, and loving, and more than once, Rosebud just sat on her bed and cried in relief from her nearly constant feeling of lonesomeness. Picture Thad was helping her to heal from the emotional wounds the real Thad had given her.

* * *

One day, Rosebud was sitting quietly on the couch when Ethan flew into the room on his toy broomstick (James and Rosebud had improved it to fly up to three feet off the ground). She smiled at him. "Try not to frighten Auntie Vi with anymore crazy flying, Ethan," she cautioned.

Ethan grinned at her, hovering in mid-air. "Okay, Mum," he said, flying over the couch. After several moments of zooming around the Christmas tree, he landed and went over to his Rosie. "Rosie, do you want me to go back to Daddy?" he wanted to know.

She quietly looked at him, and said, "Ethan, he is your father. I will go with you if you choose to go back, but it is your decision. I love you, Ethan."

Ethan sighed a little, then sat down beside his Rosie. "I—I will go back to Daddy," he said quietly.

Rosebud nodded. "We will go together tomorrow, Ethan. I will help you." Ethan put his hand in hers and was very quiet.

* * *

The next night, Rosebud and Ethan stood at the door to Thad's house. Ethan was very scared, but he knew that his Rosie would always try to protect him. When Rosebud knocked, Thad came to the door.

His heart aching with both joy and pain, Thad silently opened the door and let them in, but Ethan held back once they were in the house. When Thad turned around from closing the door, Ethan gave his father a big hug. Thad knelt and returned the hug. "Ethan, I love you," said Thad in a husky voice.

"I love you too, Daddy," Ethan whispered in his father's ear.

Thad hugged Ethan again, thinking that perhaps Rosebud's spirit was no longer angry with him. _Rosebud, I promise that I will be a better father to our son from now on,_ Thad promised her. He meant that with all his heart.

"Ethan," he said, "you are still in your room, and Tessa, you're in your room."

Ethan took Rosie by the hand and pulled her near him so that Thad and Tessa were almost face-to-face. "Daddy, at Rosie's house, she let me sleep in her room," said Ethan timidly.

"He couldn't sleep one night," Rosebud explained to Thad. "So I let him sleep with me."

Thad looked at her, then back at Ethan. "All right, Ethan, if you can't sleep, then you can go to Tessa," he told his son. "But every night, you have to start out in your own bed."

Ethan hugged his father again. "Thank you, Daddy," he whispered.

Thad smiled slightly. "You're welcome. Come now, Ethan, let's get you ready for bed." They left, and Bethany came out of Thad's room. Rosebud instantly readied herself to draw her wand if she needed.

Bethany looked at the brown-haired girl and sighed. "I'm sorry about all the Curses. And the beatings. They were—uncalled for."

"I'm sorry I didn't leave him alone like I told you I would," Rosebud said, still not dropping her guard. "I did not mean to let him, I just—"

"I know," Bethany interrupted. "Thad and I already talked about it. But, Rosebud, you need to tell him who you really are. Please. It's becoming miserable to have to pretend you're a girl named Tessa."

Rosebud shook her head, waiting a moment before speaking. "I can't, Bethany," she whispered. "Your parents will kill me if I tell him."

Bethany seemed disturbed, and said, "Don't—don't you want him back?"

Tears came to Rosebud's eyes. "Of course I do," she managed to say. "Ever since I realized he was still alive, I've wanted to go to him. But I couldn't, and I can't."

"When—when Thad does take you as his own again," Bethany began uncomfortably, "I'm going to have to leave."

Rosebud shook her head. "No. We will never make you leave, especially because Thad will feel that it is his duty to provide for you."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be," Rosebud insisted. "Your baby will need you, and Titus will need a more firm hand than I can give him. We'll never send you away."

Bethany gave a sigh a relief, and Rosebud hugged her without thinking. The other girl tensed, then squeezed Rosebud a little and pushed her away. "You must tell Thad soon," she said. "Please." A tear rolled down Bethany's cheek and she impatiently brushed it away.

"I can't," whispered Rosebud, tears making her vision blur. She put her hands up to her eyes to wipe them away, and when she looked up, Bethany was gone. Rosebud pushed her emotions away and stood there silently.

A moment later Thad came out of Ethan's room and went to Rosebud. Looking at him quietly, she said, "Bethany is upset."

Thad sighed. "I can't help what she feels," he said. "She's just being moody because of her child."

"Thad, she is very understanding of how you feel," Rosebud said carefully. "You should try to understand her better. She needs you more now that her emotions are all mixed up. She can't help that: it is your fault, you know."

Thad shook his head at Tessa, then cracked a grin. "Yes, well. She's also probably upset about us."

Rosebud folded her arms stubbornly and looked directly into Thad's eyes. "There is no 'us,'" she said sharply.

In Thad's room, Bethany sobbed heartbrokenly.

* * *

A couple days later, Rosebud couldn't find Ethan. She looked around the whole house, and he was just nowhere to be found. Finally, Bethany pointed out the window, and Rosebud saw Thad with Titus and Ethan in the backyard.

Hurrying outside, she slowed down as she got closer to them. "Ethan?" she asked questioningly as she walked up to them.

He looked up at her with a question in his eyes. "I was just wondering where you were," she said to him. "I couldn't find you in the house." Ethan grinned, but Titus made a face at Tessa.

"Don't like you," he told her. "Hate you."

Surprised, Rosebud didn't say a word. Ethan frowned at his little brother, and Thad didn't know how to deal with the situation. Just then, Bethany stepped out of the house and called Thad.

"Tessa, would you stay here with Titus and Ethan?" Thad asked. She gladly chose to sit down by her son and play with him.

* * *

Once in the house, Thad asked Bethany what she needed. Bethany grinned, and handed him a piece of paper. "A letter came from your parents. There's a reunion of sorts at Horror House tonight. Should be explosive."

"Bethany," scolded Thad, teasing. "And whom are you planning to explode?"

"Your father," Bethany said, her face becoming quiet serious.

Thad put his arms around Bethany and touched his lips to hers. "Now, now, love. He's not really that evil."

"Oh, sure," Bethany said. "And Voldemort was Mother Theresa. I get it now."

Shocked, Thad looked at his wife sharply. "That's one of the last things I expected you to say."

Bethany grinned again. "I know: that's why I said it. I heard something like that from Tessa. But your father really is nasty, and especially to her and Ethan."

Thad sighed and hugged Bethany again. "I know. It'll probably take something drastic to change him. It seems that that's how we Riddles work: only changed by drastic measures."

"Why, of course," Bethany said. "There's nothing like being a Horcrux, or being assaulted in a school classroom, or nearly being expelled on false charges, or having someone _Avada_ your familiar, or something like that. It's always wild."

"That's the way we are," Thad said softly.

"And Lestranges are noted for their insanity," Bethany sighed. "I'm done for."

Thad laughed. "You'll be fine. You're not like the rest of your family, Beth-y Love. And I know you for your beauty: the way your dark hair contrasts with your pale skin. I love you, and you are not like your family."

Bethany lifted her face for his kiss, then said, "We should call them in so we can eat. We have to hurry over to Horror House almost right after supper."

* * *

When Thad let the family know that they were going to Horror House that night, Rosebud became very nervous because she well remembered what had happened the last time. However, she soon found herself standing with Ethan behind Thad, Bethany, and Titus at the door to Horror House.

Thad moved his hand over the door frame, and the door opened, recognizing him. Rosebud saw a girl come out of a room down the hall and knew it was Arianna, Thad's little sister. She hugged her brother and said hello to Bethany and Titus before turning back to Thad. "Oh, Thad, can you believe how big the family is now?"

Thad nodded. "I know. It's expanded a lot!" he said with a smile.

Arianna turned to Tessa. "Hello," she said politely. Rosebud smiled slightly, and Ethan put his head against his Rosie's leg. "Hi, Ethan," she said to him. "You've seen me before, but probably don't remember me. I'm your Aunt Arianna."

"But you're too little," Ethan told her shyly.

Arianna laughed a little. "I'm your father's little sister, and I am still rather young." She led Thad's family into the other room where some of their family was.

"Saelia!" exclaimed Thad in surprise: he had not seen her or her husband at the Christmas party, for they hadn't been able to be there. Her husband Titus was holding a little girl. They smiled at each other, then back at Thad. He saw that his sister Antigone was keeping a one year old (Madison) and a two year old (Florence) sitting by her side. The girls' older brothers (Cedric III and Donovan) were off playing with their cousins.

Thisbe was holding her 10 month old baby, Julie, and trying to keep her two year old daughter Savannah in line. For being only twenty-one, Thisbe had quite a few children. She had Jerry, Melodie and Joy, Savannah, and now Julie. She hoped that Horatio wouldn't want her to have anymore children very soon, but her hoping almost never worked out.

Elsie had a child almost a year old, and Lola had 7 month old twins, and Antigone, Lola, and Elsie were expecting again. They blushed and smiled happily at their brother.

After a few minutes, all the little ones were sent to the playroom, and Rosebud stood to follow them. Tom frowned in disapproval, and Thad hurried to say, "Tessa watches over Ethan and Titus for me. She'll be fine in there."

Thisbe nodded in agreement, and soon, Rosebud was left alone in the playroom with all the little ones except Tony and Terry, Arianna, Nathenius, Marianna, Tara, Julius, Kitten, and the babies, which the mothers preferred to keep.

Rosebud watched Ethan very carefully as he played with Florence Diggory, Dayton Riddle, Androcles Krum, Melodie and Joy, Chrissa Krum, and Cheyanne Riddle.

Joshua and Justice Riddle were also watching Ethan, as were Jerry and Trescian. "Who is that other boy over there?" Jerry asked Justice.

Justice looked at Ethan and said, "He's our cousin Ethan, Uncle Thad's son."

Justice's twin brother nodded. "He's a half-blood. His mother was Muggle-born."

"Joshua, who is that girl? Is she his mother?" Trescian asked his brother.

Joshua Riddle shook his head. "She died when he was born," he replied.

Ethan stared at his cousins. "My mother is not dead," he told them.

Jerry glared at Ethan, irritated with him for disagreeing with Joshua and Justice Riddle. "She's dead."

"She died when you were born, Ethan," said Justice quietly. "You know that Aunt Bethany really isn't your mother."

"Of course not," Ethan snapped, "but my real mummy isn't dead: she just left when I was born."

"Then why is your father with Aunt Bethany?!" demanded Jerry coldly.

Very angry, Ethan attacked Jerry, hitting him hard. Cries of delight came from the children as they watched, but Rosebud knew that Jerry was capable of hurting Ethan very badly, recalling Dirk and Horatio talking about Jerry's wandless Cruciatus. _Oh, please not one of those today! That's just all we need right now._

Rosebud did not know what to do, but one older boy did. Kyle Krum caught Jerry by the back of his robes, repelling Ethan when he went after Jerry again. Rosebud stepped forward and restrained Ethan. Jerry glared at his cousin venomously, and Rosebud saw a small cut on his face. "I'll get you," spat the four-year-old.

She could not go heal Jerry's cut: Ethan was trying to get away and it was difficult to hold him. The door opened just as Ethan shouted, "Let me go, Rosie! I'm going to hurt him so he never says anything bad about Mummy again!"

Thad came and took Ethan from Rosebud. The child became still almost immediately. Horatio and Thisbe hurried to Jerry, kneeling down beside him. Bethany looked quietly at Ethan, and gave him a secret wink.

"What happened in here?" Tom snapped, frowning darkly.

Thad nearly grinned. It was quite easy to tell who was afraid of Tom and who was not. One of the children who didn't look away from his grandfather spoke up. "Jerry was making Ethan angry, so Ethan attacked Jerry," Kyle told them.

"He said that Mummy is dead!" cried Ethan. "She's not! She only left when I was born!"

Horatio and Tom laughed at the little one, and Thad bristled in anger, even though he wondered where on earth Ethan had gotten that idea.

Horatio healed Jerry, then turned to Thad and Ethan, a look promising nothing good in his eyes. "You, child, are despicable," he hissed.

"So are you," Ethan re-joined, not knowing what the word meant but expecting it meant something quite naughty.

Thisbe couldn't help herself. She snickered even though she'd tried to smother it. Horatio glared at her angrily, and the poor girl knew she'd be in grave trouble when she returned home. Some of the others were smirking and laughing, but Thisbe knew that she'd most likely be the only one who was hurt out of it. Thisbe shrank back, wanting to be away from them as long as she could.

Tom came further into the room and said, "Thaddeus, Ethan needs to be taught a lesson. Take him back to your house and punish him! But first, you should have him apologize to Jerry and his parents."

Twin stubborn looks immediately came to Thad and Ethan's faces. The little boy glared at his grandfather. "I won't!" he yelled. "I was good."

Tom looked at Ethan coolly. "No, you weren't, and you are being even more naughty now," he told the child evenly. "Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?"

"Only those who deserve respect," Rosebud snapped, her arms around her son again.

"I'm not naughty!" Ethan snapped at Tom from his place of safety in Rosebud's arms. "You're naughty. You, and Jerry, and Horatio!" A white light came from Ethan, and Tom was thrown across the room to the floor.

Sitting dizzily on the floor, Tom glared at the little boy in fury, and Bethany felt very, very proud of Ethan, although she was hard put not to show it. "Thaddeus, deal with your disobedient son," Tom hissed at Thad.

Thad glared at his father. "You have no authority whatsoever to tell me how to deal with my and Rosebud's son!"

"And," snapped Rosebud, "Ethan will not apologize for something that was not his fault!"

Tom looked shocked that she had talked back to him. Thad nearly smiled, but it wasn't funny at the moment. "Tessa," he said coldly, "Bethany and I are leaving with Ethan. Please bring Titus home when you come."

"Understood," said Rosebud.

Thad left and Rosebud went to get Titus, but Horatio blocked her way. "Why didn't you stop the fight when you saw it start?"

"Horatio Riddle," said Rosebud, annoyed, "I don't stop fights; I start them!" She drew her wand and hexed him out of the way, hurrying to Titus. _Yes, I'm the one who randomly gets people expelled for no reason, who pretends to be Cruciated and acts so stupid about 5 years later that it actually happens! _"Titus," she said gently, "it's time to go home."

"NO!" said Titus vehemently, ignoring Rosebud.

Without hesitation, Rosebud picked Titus up. He yelled in anger and slapped her. "Titus Riddle, if you do that again, I'll swat you!" she hissed in his ear.

"Is that how you treat all children?" gasped Thisbe, who was kneeling by her fallen husband, trying to help him.

Rosebud looked at her sister-in-law. "Only the rebellious, disobedient ones, Thisbe. Titus has been spoiled, and is never punished for anything."

Tom smiled to himself and Rosebud turned on him. "It is all your fault, Tom Riddle!" she accused him. "You caused Thad and Rosebud to be separated, and I know that they would have had a wonderful home together. You nearly caused Rosebud's death because you despised her blood!" Rosebud stormed away, taking Titus with her.

"How could she say that?" Tom mused to himself. "She knows nothing!"

Thisbe gasped, her hand on Horatio's chest. "What—is it?" he asked, now that Tessa's hex was subsiding.

"I'm fine, Horatio," she replied. "I just thought of something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Thad, Bethany, and Ethan were leaving Horror House when running footsteps caught their attention. Two girls (6 and 7) were following them, and Thad smiled to recognize Madelyn Ackerman and Lydia Krum. "Thad," Lydia gasped out, "Aunt Bethany, don't—"

Madelyn stopped in front of Thad, and said, "We were there when it happened, and it wasn't Ethan's fault."

"Oh?" Bethany asked, her eyebrow raised. She knew fully well that it wasn't, but had to pretend anyway.

"Joshua and Justice were talking to Jerry about Ethan, and he overheard them," Lydia began to explain again. "He attacked Jerry because of a very nasty comment he made—"

"—about Aunt Rosebud and Aunt Bethany," Madelyn interrupted in typical Gryffindor style, making Bethany look at Ethan questioningly.

Ethan pressed himself into his father's side and looked back up to Horror House, wishing Rosie would come help him.

* * *

"What happened between Ethan and Jerry?" Thad asked Tessa. He had sent the two boys on with Bethany and was walking slowly with Tessa She started to walk away, but Thad took her by the arms and held her there. "I want to know," he told her seriously, fighting down the feelings that just holding her by the arm gave him. "What exactly happened?"

Tessa frowned, pulling back, fright clear in her eyes. "I won't hurt you," Thad said softly. "I'm over that now, Tessa."

She didn't know how to tell him that the Lestranges would kill her if she told him that she was still alive. _But I could have him back! I want him! Oh, Thad-y._

Finally, with some gentle prodding from Thad, Rosebud told him all that had happened in the playroom at Horror House. She did not explain Ethan's statement about Rosebud leaving after her son's birth.

* * *

Thad went into his little son's room and found Ethan lying on the floor, his head resting on his hands. When Thad sat down by Ethan, Ethan sat up. "Daddy, was I naughty?" the child asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to be if I was."

Thad answered with another question. "Did you win the fight, Ethan?"

"Yes," said Ethan with a proud smile. "Jerry is a nasty liar, Daddy."

"You defended your dear, dear mother," Thad said, hiding his amusement at Ethan's declaration. "Ethan, I'm so proud of you! Never be afraid to do that." Thad hugged his son tightly. "Now, why did you say that—that your mother is still alive?"

Ethan sighed and looked at his father worriedly. "Because she only left when I was born," he said softly. "I—I think she did."

"You shouldn't go around telling people that, son," Thad sighed. "It's not true. Rosebud is not alive. She died nearly three years ago." Saying that cut him deeply and Thad gasped, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Ethan said, putting his hand on his father's knee. "I love you." _But Rosie is my Mummy._ The little boy knew that his father was not prepared for that revelation.

"I'm going now," Thad told his son. "You don't have to stay in your room, Ethan."

Ethan nodded solemnly. "Okay, Daddy."

* * *

"So, what did you need to tell me, Thisbe?" Horatio asked his wife coldly, having just scolded and chastised her harshly for snickering at him at Horror House.

"Horatio," choked Thisbe, wiping her tears away as she struggled to quit sobbing, "that woman said that your father nearly caused Rosebud's death. Does that mean that she is still alive?"

Horatio laughed drily. "Definitely not," he replied rudely. "Where could she be if she were?"

"What if that girl is Rosebud Swensen Riddle?" Thisbe asked fearfully, not wanting her husband to hurt her again.

Horatio was startled. "If that were true, why doesn't she tell Thad?"

"Bethany, of course," supplied Thisbe sensibly.

"But there was time between Rosebud's supposed death and Thad's marriage to Bethany."

Thisbe sighed. "I could ask—"

"Thisbe, don't cause any problems," Horatio told her sharply. "Bethany is my niece, you know."

_Of course I know,_ thought Thisbe bitterly. _The insanity, the sadacity—yes, you fit right in, Horatio._ "I won't," whispered Thisbe before lying back down on their bed. _Mother, I miss you so much. I wish I still had Father's protection. Only you two and Titus ever really understood me. But your children are safe, and that's all that matters._

Thisbe turned over in bed, a twinge of pain shooting through her. How she wished to be free of this man who abused her so callously!


	26. Swensens and Lestranges

The next morning, Thisbe waited until Horatio had left for work before asking Tara (C) if she would come watch over the little ones. Tara graciously agreed to help her sister, and Ginny apparated her over to Horatio and Thisbe's house.

"Thank you, Mum," Thisbe said.

"Where are you going?" Tara wanted to know, Melodie and Joy tugging at her robe.

Thisbe took a deep breath. "Thad's house," she said finally. "Don't tell Jerry or Horatio."

Ginny nodded and disapparated. Melodie tugged on Tara's robe again, jumped up and down, and cried, "Auntie, Auntie, come with us!"

"Melodie, Joy," said Thisbe sharply, "you know your father doesn't want you jumping up and down and making a ruckus.

They stopped and Joy looked at her mother sweetly, tilting her head. "You won't tell him, will you?" she asked.

Thisbe frowned, then smiled slightly. "No, I won't, but quit doing it." She hugged them and her sister goodbye as best she could with Julie in her arms, and stepped outside the house to disapparate.

* * *

Rosebud and Bethany were laughing and talking together in the dining room when someone knocked on the door, causing both of them to jump in surprise, and then burst out giggling each at the other.

Rosebud fairly danced across the living room and flung open the door. "Thisbe!" Rosebud said brightly. "Do come in! Bethany and I are enjoying tea in the kitchen. Would you like some?"

"Sure," said Thisbe, still quite surprised. She didn't think that Tessa would act like she owned the house, or that Bethany would be hospitable. Thisbe followed Tessa to the kitchen and sat down across from Bethany, who was suppressing laughter. "Is something funny?"

Bethany grinned. "R—I mean, Tessa and I were talking about Lestranges when you came in," she half-explained. "They're sort of a joke, now that my parents have been firing their Unforgivables."

Thisbe frowned. "What? How is that even the slightest bit funny?"

"I've been under the Imperius for several years, and on the day of Ashley's wedding, the curse broke off when Bre—oh, no," Bethany sighed, knowing that she'd walked right into that. "When Brenda Cruciated my parents," she finished. Thisbe stared in horror, and Bethany explained what they had done to Brenda, Dirk, and Rosebud.

"That's awful," Thisbe said. "I'm so sorry for you. But why did they pick on you in the first place?" she asked Tessa.

Rosebud looked uncomfortable, and Bethany replied, "Because, Tessa is Rosebud. She did not die when Ethan was born. The healers at St. Mungo's lied to her and Thad and separated them on Tom Riddle's orders."

Thisbe smiled. "I thought so, although the part about Father shocks me."

Bethany shrugged. "Grandmother always said that he had it in him."

"Did she really?" Rosebud giggled, setting Thisbe's tea in front of her on the table.

"Mmm-hmmm," Bethany nodded. "So, Thisbe," she began, and then grinned. "Or should I call you Auntie?"

Thisbe looked horrified, and Rosebud put a hand on her shoulder. "Bethany's teasing," she said quietly.

"Yes, it's just that—the thought of her being my niece!" Thisbe shook her head in disbelief. "Anyway, what were you saying, Bethany?"

"Did you come here for something in particular?" Bethany asked.

Thisbe sighed, then nodded. "Rest. From the children, and Horatio. And I want to apologize for Jerry's behavior: I'm sorry that I haven't taught him any better."

"Now, Thisbe, it's not your fault," Rosebud told the older girl immediately. "Whoever married Horatio was bound to have absolutely devilish children. But Melodie and Joy are nicer. I didn't see Savannah and Julie."

"Would you like to hold her?" Thisbe asked, and Rosebud nodded, a smile on her face. Turning to Bethany, Thisbe said, "When Jerry was a newborn, Rosebud took care of him for me, and she helped me with the twins as well."

"Jerry was the one who made me want to have children of my own," Rosebud said, a faraway look in her eyes. "He was adorable. But Thad said not until we had graduated. So you had twins, and I was jealous. When Thad said something to me about them, I slapped him around the face."

Bethany's mouth dropped open. "I would have thought that you two never fought!"

"I have a Gryffindor temper, remember," Rosebud teased Bethany. "And we argued over the time that Arianna followed us, and I refused to let him obliviate her. Or the time when you snogged Thad on the battlements."

"I don't remember that," Bethany said.

"_Imperio_," Thisbe intoned. "That was probably it. If everything I gather about your parents is true."

Rosebud nodded in agreement. "I threw you against the side of the tower, and when Thad acted way too aggressive to handle, I stunned him."

Thisbe shook her head. "I wish I could do that to Horatio sometimes."

Bethany snorted and nodded. "So what happened when he woke?"

"He looked angry, so I ran away from him," Rosebud said flatly, telling Julie "No!" when she cried out for her mother. Bethany raised an eyebrow, and Rosebud blew at her, catching a look of surprise from Thisbe (Thisbe did not know that Rosebud understood how people like Horatio trained their children). "He caught me, and took me to the Chamber. I ended up biting and breaking his fingers in two places."

The other two girls stared. "No," they said together.

Rosebud nodded. "True story," she replied. "Ask Thad if you don't believe me."

"Can't," Thisbe said. "He'd wonder why we knew about that."

"Oh," groaned Bethany, "it's so complicated, and I think I'm going to be sick here in a minute, so pardon me if I run off."

Thisbe looked worried. "Are you all right, Bethany?"

Bethany smiled. "I'm pregnant," she said quietly. "This is Thad and my last child. We discussed it a few nights ago."

"Well, congratulations!" Thisbe exclaimed. "You're lucky you can discuss that with that your husband. Mine just says, 'You know, I think it would be nice if you had another child.' All order, no asking permission, or anything."

Rosebud and Bethany nodded understandingly and they continued talking. About an hour later, someone knocked on the door. Rosebud stood, gave the child back to Thisbe, and hurried off to answer it.

She was shocked when she opened it, for there stood her parents! They were just as shocked to see her, but they soon recovered. Mrs. Swensen said, "I'm sorry, you remind us of our daughter Rosebud. We came to see Ethan."

"She _is_ Rosebud," called Bethany's voice from the kitchen, and the Swensens stared at Rosebud in disbelief.

"You can't be," they said, and Rosebud nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

Bethany came into the living room, and both Rosebud's parents stepped back. "Don't worry," she said. "I've nothing against you. I just need to say that I'm sorry about everything that Thad's father and my parents have done to cause trouble for your daughter. She will explain it to you, I expect, and, well, good day." She turned and hurried back into the dining room.

Dora Swensen said, "We just came to find out if we could see Ethan."

Rosebud nodded. "He's in the playroom. Follow me and you can see him." Once outside the playroom, she turned to her parents. "Let me tell him you are here." They nodded, and she slipped into the room.

Dora turned to her husband. "Do you think that she really is Rosebud?" He shook his head worriedly. "Bethany has changed quite a bit," he said. "I thought that she'd answer the door, but it was this girl. Let's listen to what she says to Ethan."

They leaned closer to the door. "Ethan sweetie," they heard the girl say, "your grandparents are here to see you."

"Oh, Rosie, no! Are they upset because of Jerry?" cried a childish voice.

"No, and don't worry, Ethan," soothed the girl, "these two are my mum and dad. They love you, Ethan, and they have wanted to see you for a long time. But Bethany has been upset with them for not paying as much attention to Titus, and so they haven't been allowed to come here for some time."

Ethan let Rosie take him outside the playroom to talk to the Swensens. Mrs. Swensen smiled at the little brown-haired boy. She knelt down to look into his eyes, and said, "You still have your mother's eyes, dear child."

"Are you my grandmum?" asked Ethan shyly.

Mrs. Swensen nodded. "I am, and this is your granddad." Mr. Swensen knelt down by his wife. "We love you, Ethan," she continued, "but we haven't seen you since you were a baby."

Ethan slowly stepped forward and gave each of his newly-found grandparents a hug. They kissed his little cheek, returning the hug.

As soon as Rosebud felt comfortable with how Ethan was reacting, she left them in the playroom together and went to Bethany.

* * *

Bethany frowned at Rosebud slightly. "I really didn't want them in the house," she told the brown-haired girl.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "If you didn't want them here, why did you tell them?"

"Because they need to know," Bethany whispered. "Perhaps they'll be the ones to tell Thad."

Rosebud shook her head. "They are my parents, and they love me, but they're not rabble-rousers, Bethany. They'll keep their peace."

"Thad told them not to come back to his house, Rosebud," Bethany said, a tone of explanation in her voice. "When he returns, I will tell him that you are disobeying his direct orders!" Bethany looked at Rosebud solemnly. "As soon as he comes home, I will tell him. Whether he punishes you or allows it, I'm sure to be upset about it, all right?"

Rosebud nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "Thank you for warning me."

Thisbe stood uncomfortably. "Well, thanks for the tea and sympathy, girls. Goodbye."

Rosebud stood and hugged Thisbe. "Good luck with Horatio," she said. "I'm sorry that he's so horrible."

"Thanks," whispered Thisbe. Bethany squeezed Thisbe hand and escorted her to the door. Just before Thisbe left, Bethany pressed a vial into her hand.

Thisbe looked at Bethany questioningly, and Bethany said, "It calms an angry person. Now, this one," she added, pressed another into Thisbe's hand, "will help you deal with emotional trauma and pain from whatever might happened. It won't help you if you're Cruciated, however."

The oldest girl put an arm around Bethany, pressing her face against Bethany's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She knew that out of everyone who knew something of her issues with Horatio, her brother Titus and Bethany were the two who understood her the most.

Bethany turned to Rosebud. "Stay with the little ones. I'm going to take Thisbe home so she doesn't accidentally splinch herself." Rosebud nodded, and Thisbe took Bethany's hand. _Crack!_ they apparated.

Tara saw her sister and Bethany and hurried to open the door. "Are you alright, Thisbe?" asked Tara worriedly.

"Yes," Thisbe said, cracking a smile. "Just emotional conversations. How did the children do?"

Her little sister smiled. "Jerry and the twins were fine, but Savannah missed you. At that moment, the two-year-old girl shouted, "Mummy!" and toddled to her mother's arms, Tara taking Julie.

"Thanks again," Thisbe said to Bethany, touching the pocket the vials were in. Bethany nodded, then disapparated.

* * *

The Swensens came out of the playroom after a few minutes and Rosebud stood and accompanied them to the door. Mrs. Swensen looked Rosebud in the eye, then asked her, "Could we talk privately for a moment?"

Rosebud nodded. "Bethany took Thisbe home, so we're here alone for the moment."

Mrs. Swensen said, "Do you know how much Ethan loves you? He constantly told us of what you have done for him, and we are so thankful to you for it."

"I did know he loved me," Rosebud replied, "but not that he talked about me to others."

"He told us about the time that you protected him from his father and received a beating in the process," said Mrs. Swensen quietly. "Not once did you try to protect him, but several times! He severely hurt you! Not very many people would let themselves be beaten and tortured just to protect a child!"

Rosebud looked at them for a moment, then burst into tears. "I am Rosebud, your daughter," she whispered. "I am little Ethan's mother." Her parents embraced her and Rosebud choked, "Oh, Mother, Father, it's so hard!"

"Does Thad know who you really are?" asked Rosebud's father.

"No, I can't tell him because I don't want to hurt Bethany," Rosebud wept. "She knows, and so do several others, but I can't go back to Thad because Bethany's parents will kill me if I do. They told me so, Dad. They tortured me."

Mrs. Swensen sighed and hugged her daughter again. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, sweetie," she said quietly.

"If I had known that this would have happened, I would have done something to stop it," Mr. Swensen told his daughter.

"Like what, Daddy? Refuse to let us get married? Daddy, it happened like it was supposed to! I love Thad, and I could not have stayed away from him!" Rosebud exclaimed.

The Swensens knew that she was saying the truth, and accepted it, but both of them had wanted much more for their only child. After a few minutes, Rosebud stepped outside with her parents, ready for them to head back to their own world and home. "Goodbye," she said, hugging them again. "Thank you for standing by me. And don't tell anyone."

They nodded, and at that moment, Bethany apparated right beside Dora, who shouted in alarm and jumped. Rosebud giggled, putting her hand on her mother's arm. "Careful, Bethany," she said.

Bethany grinned, opened her mouth, then shut it. Mr. Swensen grinned. "Can't apparate into the poor, unsuspecting Muggles, can we now?" he asked her.

She gave him a disgusted glance. "I could if I wished," she said coldly, before going into the house.

Rosebud's mother frowned. "You could have been a bit nicer to her," she said to her husband. "That wasn't very decent, considering that her husband's first wife is living under her roof."

"Put that way," he retorted, "it sounds a lot worse."

"Don't," Rosebud sighed. "She'll be fine. She was only playing with you. I suspect you surprised her as much as she surprised you." She smiled. "Bye, Mum, Dad."

They hugged her once more, and walked away.

* * *

Bethany went to Thad as soon as he arrived at the house and told him what Tessa had done. "I'll take care of it, Bethany," he said with a sigh.

Thad found Tessa and Ethan in the playroom together. "Tessa," he began, "did you let the Swensens into this house without permission?"

_Is he going to call me out in front of Ethan?_ she wondered. "Thad," Rosebud said respectfully, "the Swensens love Ethan, and they should be allowed to see him, and he them, just like I told Bethany."

Thad looked down at Ethan. "Were they good to you, Ethan?" Thad wanted to know.

Ethan nodded very seriously. "Yes, Daddy," he said. "They love me and I love them."

Thad smiled. "I am happy that you had such a good time with them, Ethan," his father said. Thad turned to Tessa. "Tessa, they may come back to see Ethan any time."

Rosebud smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Thad." Ethan gave his father a big hug. "Thank you, Daddy!"

Thad stood. "Now, I have to go. I'll come back later after I speak with Bethany," he told Ethan and Tessa. They nodded and he left.

* * *

Thad went to his wife and quietly put his arm around her. "So?" she asked him pointedly.

"Bethany, I—I told Tessa that the Swensens can come back whenever they want to," he told her gently.

Bethany instantly put on her "I'm horrified" face. "Thad!" she cried, "I thought you were going to put Tessa in her place! Instead, you put her ahead of me!" Bethany turned away, feeling emotion rise in her, but Thad pulled her back and looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"No, I did not," Thad replied gently. "This may be hard for you, but Ethan is my son, and he deserves the best. Oh, don't cry, Love." He released her with one hand in order wipe her tears away, but she turned her face away from him, refusing to let him near her.

She pulled away and walked carefully into their room. She lay down on the bed quietly, tears running down her cheeks. _He doesn't love me,_ she fully realized, now that she had tested him. _Oh, Thad!_ She stayed there, and fell asleep before Thad came in, tear-stains on her face.

* * *

"Thaddeus, do you have to go?" asked Bethany tiredly, her hand on her stomach. "Please don't go now with the birth of our child so close."

Thad looked up at his very pregnant wife. "Bethany, I must go now," he said. "I may not get another chance for a long time. You and the little one will be fine."

Rosebud and Ethan entered the room. "Daddy, where are you going?" asked Ethan.

Thad was quiet, looking down at his son. Finally, he said, "I—I'm going to—your mother's grave, Ethan."

Ethan looked sad, then asked softly, "Daddy, may I come?" Thad sighed, and Ethan turned away. "I won't come if you don't want me to, Daddy."

Thad said quietly, "Tessa, please get Ethan ready to go with me." Rosebud nodded and took Ethan away to his room.

* * *

"Ethan, why do you want to go with him?" Rosebud asked her son worriedly, trying to find a robe for him to wear to the grave site.

"Because he's sad, Mum," Ethan replied. "He needs help."

Rosebud nearly cracked a smile, but instead helped Ethan into the robe. He asked her, "Why don't you tell Daddy that you're Rosie?"

"Because I can't," Rosebud whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "You know I love him so much, but I can't tell him anything."

Ethan looked thoughtful.

* * *

Thad was silent all the way to his first love's grave. He did not know why he had allowed Ethan to come with him. Ethan was also silent, knowing that his father was very sad. When they were almost there, Ethan looked over, seeing a rosebush by the cemetery fence, and said, "Daddy, may we get one of those for Mummy 'cause they're so beautiful?"

Ethan saw the pain in his father's eyes when Thad looked down at his son, then over at the roses. Thad took a deep breath, then went over to them with Ethan. "Which one?" he asked Ethan.

"The biggest one, Daddy, 'cause I love Mummy," answered Ethan. Thad cut one off and gave it to Ethan. "Put it on her—her grave," said Thad, struggling against his emotion. "Over here."

Ethan quietly laid it by the headstone his father showed him. Then Ethan watched his father kneel by the grave. The little boy was shocked to see his father cry, worriedly putting his little hand on his father's shoulder. "Daddy, I'm sorry," the little boy said sorrowfully. "If I wasn't here, Mummy would be."

Thad pulled his son close. "Oh, Ethan!" he gasped, "it's not your fault she's gone. It never was! I'm sorry, Ethan." Thad held Ethan tightly, refusing to let his last precious treasure from Rosebud go. "I love you, Ethan! Your mother Rosebud always wanted to have a child like you. If she could see you now, she would be so pleased with the little boy you are. But she would no doubt be very angry with me because I have hurt and mistreated you."

Then a soft, gentle voice spoke. "But I can see him, Thad. And I can see you."

Thad looked up, but there was no one to be seen. "Rosebud," he gasped, "I'm sorry!" Ethan was quite overwhelmed, but decided that Rosie must be around somewhere, speaking to them.

"Thad, I am not angry," said Rosebud, standing beneath James's Invisibility Cloak. "I know that you have had a very hard time since I left. I don't blame you."

Looking horribly ashamed, Thad bowed his head. "Rosebud, I am now married to Bethany Lestrange, and we—we have a son, and Bethany is very pregnant with our little girl!"

Rosebud nodded. "I know, Thad. And you find yourself wishing you had never married her, don't you?"

"Yes, Rosebud—oh, please don't be angry with me! I know you told me to stay away from her, but—! I'm dreadfully sorry, Rosebud," Thad whispered, tears running down his cheeks.

"It's all right, Thad," Rosebud replied gently, her heart aching beneath her calm words. "Thinking I was gone, you were free to find another for yourself_—_Thad, do not pay attentions to that other girl when you know you belong to Bethany."

Thad looked thoroughly chastised, and bowed his head, feeling lower than he had ever been. "Rosebud, I've struggled so much with keeping away from her," he whispered. "She reminds me of you, and I still love you so much!"

She smiled tearfully. "You are not a free man, Thad," she told him, letting the cloak brush against his arm. He moved to catch a hold of it, and she stepped out of his reach.

"Rosebud, I miss you so much," he whispered in the silence, wishing that he could have caught hold of her. Tears came to Thad's eyes again and he bowed his head when Rosebud did not answer.

"Daddy," said Ethan, "you don't have to be sad."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Thad, half-cross.

Ethan put his hand on his father's arm and replied earnestly, "Mummy isn't dead. She just left when I was born!"

Thad scowled, wishing Ethan wouldn't say such untrue, hurtful things. "Ethan, don't lie to me. Don't say things like that again. Do you understand?"

Ethan's brown eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered, and sat down to wait for his father to get ready to leave. _But Daddy, Rosie is my Mummy! And you don't know that, 'cause you won't listen to me._

* * *

Thad and Ethan entered the house together; Ethan was quiet because of what he had just seen and heard. The little child went straight to his room, and Thad went to Bethany, who seemed both worried and relieved.

"Thad, where has Tessa been?" she asked him. "I wanted to speak with her and she wasn't here!"

"I don't know," Thad answered with a frown. "Are you all right, Bethany?"

Bethany looked confused. "Yes. Why?"

Thad put his arm around his wife. "I'm just concerned about you, that's all," he told her. "Your child is, after all, due very soon."

She smiled slightly, her eyes sad. "Thank you for caring," she whispered, hugging him as good as she could. "The child will be born fairly soon," she said. "She's been kicking me, and it's disconcerting. Titus wasn't like that."

"Oh, Beth-y!" He hugged her gently. "I love you!"

She took a deep breath and pushed him away. "Yes, Thad, I know," she sighed deeply. Then she turned, and walked heavily to their room.


	27. Ethan, Titus, and Melanie

The next day (1-15-2022) was Ethan's birthday, and he turned three years old, marking three years since Thad and Rosebud's separation. Rosebud woke him by telling him, "Happy Birthday, Ethan! You're three now!"

"How many is that?" asked Ethan sleepily.

"I taught you that, remember?" Rosebud asked him, grinning. "One, two, three..." Rosebud held up her fingers in succession. "Three!" she exclaimed in triumph. "You're three years old."

Ethan smiled and sat up, hugging his mother. "I love you, Rosie," he said quietly. "Did you know that Daddy doesn't believe me when I tell him that you're still alive? He was angry last time I told him so."

Rosebud looked alarmed, and said, "Don't bother him about it, Ethan. And if he told you not to say anything about it, don't say anything."

Ethan nodded very seriously, and hurriedly crawled out of bed, saying, "Okay. Mummy, may I ride my broom today?"

"Yes, Ethan," Rosebud replied, pulling out a shirt and jeans for her little boy. "But we do have a few things to do together when your father comes home."

Grinning, Ethan allowed his mother to dress him, and they hurried out to breakfast, finding Thad, Bethany, and Titus already at the table. "Good morning, Ethan," Thad said, a smile on his face. "Happy birthday." Thad lifted him up to the table and motioned Rosebud to sit down.

Having prepared the meal because she knew Ethan loved it, Rosebud obeyed Thad and sat down. Ethan was looking happily at the breakfast his Rosie had prepared. It was basically a feast, and there on the table was biscuits and gravy, bacon and eggs, sausage and muffins, and pancakes. Ethan loved to see lots of food, and he was very glad that Rosie had made bacon, because it was one of his favourites.

After the morning greeting, Thad seemed very quiet to Rosebud. She watched him tell his children goodbye and kiss Bethany. She gave Rosebud a guilty look after Thad left, and Rosebud shrugged.

"Rosebud," Bethany said with difficulty, "why won't you tell Thad about who you really are?"

"Because I can't," Rosebud whispered. "I'll never tell him, for the children need him, and you need them, and I won't break up another home."

Bethany sighed deeply. "He must learn the truth soon," she told Rosebud. "I want him to know before the baby is born."

Rosebud looked down. "Bethany, if he must know, you must be the one to tell him, for I will not, and he has ordered Ethan to keep quiet because he doesn't believe Ethan," she said. "You will have to be the one to let him know."

Bethany's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "Why have I had such a hard life?" she asked no one in particular. "Why does no one care anymore? I don't think anyone else has suffered like I have."

"You're a Lestrange who thinks differently from the rest," Rosebud replied. "And there are those who care, like me and Thad. I may not know suffering like you do, but I've lost my happy, stable home, possibly forever, and I've been tortured by idiots who don't want me to be happy and return to my place beside Thad."

Bethany bristled at that, and Rosebud quickly apologized. "Besides, I'm certain that no one has suffered in our family more than Thisbe," Rosebud said.

Bethany nodded before smiling a little. "I thought you were going to say Thad," she told Rosebud. "But it's true. Thisbe is badly abused, with words, blows, and magic. Mentally, physically, and emotionally. She's horribly mistreated, and Horatio needs to get his act together, or go die: at least one of the two."

Rosebud looked surprised at Bethany's statement, and the older girl laughed drily before walking away.

* * *

That night, Rosebud was playing with Ethan and Titus and the new puzzle Ethan had gotten for his birthday. "Rosie," Ethan began, "how fast can you put this together?"

Titus looked over at Rosebud, amusement in his eyes, and she shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "I don't time myself."

Thad grinned. "Perhaps we should time all of us," he said, sitting down next to Tessa. "Tessa, you want to go first?"

"Sure," she said, after offering the first place to Ethan and Titus, who both refused. Sometimes, she couldn't tell the difference in the feel of the pieces, and had a hard time knowing what felt the same and whether it was the same or slightly off. Her time was about a minute and a half.

Ethan grinned at his father and said, "You next, Daddy! Then Nee-nee."

Titus scowled at his brother, and Ethan pretended not to notice. Thad was very fast, taking only thirty seconds. Bethany had very close to Thad's time, but Ethan was a bit slower, about a minute. They set the pieces in front of Titus, ready for his turn. "Go!" Thad said, grinning. Unbelievably fast, Titus put the pieces together.

Staring in disbelief at the time, Thad announced, "Twenty seconds."

Bethany smiled proudly at Titus, and Ethan stared at him in disbelief. "How did you do that?" he asked Titus.

"I just did," Titus said, eyeing his brother carefully. "I just knew how they went. It felt right."

Ethan shook his head. "You're strange, Titus."

Anger came over the younger boy's face, and he slapped Ethan across the face as hard as he could. "Don't say that!" Titus shouted.

Rosebud gasped, and just in time, kept Ethan from returning the blow. Thad frowned darkly at Titus. "Titus," Thad said in a cold voice, "do not slap your brother." Titus scowled, but made no reply.

Rosebud was scolding Ethan: "You shouldn't have said that to him. Just because he got the fastest time doesn't mean—"

"Rosie, that's not why I said that," Ethan interrupted. "It didn't feel right. It was all different, and it's hard to know how to do the puzzle. It's too easy for him, and it shouldn't be."

"I understand," she said. "It's hard for me, too. I haven't always had magic in my life, so to feel the differences is sometimes quite hard for me. Titus, however, is not like us. He's always been immersed in magic. Always. And it comes naturally to those like him that they can tell the difference."

Ethan nodded in understanding, and Rosebud said, "When you speak, Ethan, you must think about how it might affect someone. Words are things of power."

"Yes, Rosie," he said solemnly, before getting up and leaving the room. Titus stayed, but the three adults went to the kitchen.

In the hall, Thad said to Tessa, "Why does Ethan call you 'Rosie'? It's becoming a quite annoying habit of his."

Rosebud looked at Thad awkwardly, and Bethany hurried off into the kitchen as quickly as she could. Rather than wait and face Thad, Rosebud hurried after her.

* * *

Lying in his bed that night, Thad turned toward Bethany and said, "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier today."

Bethany, who had her back to him, shook slightly, and Thad put her arm across her rather large form gently. She make a soft sound, and Thad asked, "Are you crying, Bethany? What's wrong?"

She continued weeping, and Thad held her gently, pressing his face into her neck. "I love you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you, or made you uncomfortable. Please, Beth-y Love, don't cry. I don't want to see you cry, dearest."

A sob came from her, and she turned over, pressing her wet face into Thad's shoulder and clinging to him as good as she could. "I'm sorry," she choked, barely above a whisper. "I'm just tired, and moody, as you say."

"Oh, Bethany," Thad sighed softly, "I don't mean to hurt you with my words. They are things of power, and I do have a bit of trouble remembering that."

"You didn't," she wept, trying to calm down. "This time, it is me." She pressed herself against him, wanting his comfort. He held her there as she quieted, then dried her tears. When he heard her sigh deeply, he pulled the blanket up and tucked it around them, keeping her close to him.

"I love you, dearest," he told her before softly pressing his lips against hers.

"And I love you too, Thad," Bethany whispered, struggling to keep from crying again. The reason for her emotion was that, on top of her pregnancy, she had to deal with the Rosebud issue. Just moments before, she had nearly told Thad about Rosebud, but she couldn't. She needed him, and something would have to happen before she could let him go. That was the reason she was crying, for she knew that something was going to happen very soon.

* * *

The next day, Ethan was flying his broom around the house when Bethany walked into the living room. Barely ducking the boy and his broom, she shrieked, "Ethan Riddle, you land that broom this instant!"

Worried, Ethan instantly obeyed, standing before Bethany, his broom in his hand. Trying to control her temper, Bethany looked down at Ethan, her hand on her racing heart. "I didn't mean to, Nee-nee," Ethan said, fear tinging his voice. "Really I didn't."

"Go put your broomstick away," she told him in a tightly controlled voice. "Don't get it out for the rest of the day."

Ethan nodded, then hurried away, glad that she had not hurt him. Bethany sat down by Rosebud, a deep sigh escaping her. "I'm sorry," Rosebud said, and Bethany slowly took her hand off of her chest, her heart slowing to its normal beating.

"It's not your fault," Bethany said. "I just can't take his flying around like that. Thad needs to take him flying in the Quidditch stadium."

Rosebud nodded just as Ethan quietly walked back into the room and hurried to her. "Ma," he said, "am I in trouble?"

Bethany gave a start when Ethan called Rosebud "Ma." She said nothing, hurt coming all around her. Bethany knew that she and Thad really did not love each other, and longed to be out of her horrible situation.

"No, child," Rosebud said softly, "but you must not fly your broom in the house anymore." Ethan nodded, and hurried away. Turning to Bethany, Rosebud was shocked to see tears running down the older girl's face. "Bethany?" she asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," whispered Bethany. "It's just—I'm going to have this new little one, and nothing is right about it. Rosebud, I realized only a few days ago that Thad doesn't love me." Fresh tears began to flow, and Bethany sobbed. "He only married me because my parents forced me to seduce him."

Rosebud turned slightly pale. "You didn't."

Bethany shook her head. "No, no, not that," she replied. "Even under the Imperius, I wouldn't do that to him. I played him in such a way that he wanted to marry me so desperately that we rushed into the union barely a month after Ethan was born. My parents ruined my life." Bethany began to sob, and Rosebud put her arms around her, holding her quietly.

Rosebud knew that Bethany was telling the truth, but wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry," Rosebud whispered, then was silent, knowing that Bethany's emotional wounds ran much deeper than she would ever let on.

Finally, Bethany was quite a bit calmer, and Rosebud handed her a tissue. "Thank you," Bethany said, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry about this. I didn't mean to destroy your family, and I'm going to try to help Thad to return to you."

"It's all right, Bethany," Rosebud replied. "You don't have to do anything."

Suddenly, a door slammed in another part of the house, and Bethany gasped, "Thad's home. He mustn't see me like this!" Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and her hair was falling down.

Rosebud quickly drew her wand, cleaning away all traces of Bethany's tears, and doing a Glamour Charm. Bethany cracked a smile when Rosebud did the charm. Next, the wrinkles in Bethany's robe disappeared. Rosebud carefully moved her wand, and Bethany's hair set back into place perfectly.

A moment later, Rosebud put her wand away just as Thad walked into the room. Bethany stood to welcome him. He gave her a kiss, then pulled her into a hug. "Mmmm, you smell like magic," he told her, running his hand through her hair. "Do you taste like magic?"

He leaned forward to kiss her neck, and she pulled back slightly, hissing, "Thad, R—Tessa is sitting on the couch over there, watching us!"

A bit irritated, Thad stepped back, touching the sides of Bethany's face. He felt magic flicker across his fingers, making the corners of his mouth turn up slightly. He tucked a few wispy strands of her black hair behind her ears and said, "You're such a Touch-me-not. But I love you anyway." He kissed her once more, then led her to sit down on the couch.

Tears came to Bethany's eyes, and rather than let Thad see them, she lay her head on his shoulder, struggling to keep her emotions down. Rosebud felt bad for Bethany, and wanted to help her, but once again was at a loss for words.

"Where is Ethan?" Thad asked. "I thought he'd be flying his broomstick around the house still."

Bethany shifted uncomfortably, and Tessa said, "He nearly collided with Bethany, so he's not allowed to fly in the house anymore, and he's not allowed to fly anymore today."

Thad nodded, and called, "Ethan!"

The boy came into the room, and said, "Yes, Father?"

"Did you almost hit Bethany today while you were flying?"

Looking very worried, Ethan said, "Yes, almost. But I didn't hit her; Rosie saw what happened."

Thad looked quite annoyed, and Ethan carefully moved over to stand beside his Rosie. "Very well," he said. "That's all."

Relieved, Ethan turned to leave, but asked, "Rosie, will you come play with me?"

Rosebud was about to reply when she saw the scowl on Thad's face. "Sure," Rosebud said to Ethan quickly, and the two hurried off.

* * *

Bethany began to feel more and more separated from Thad until she wanted to move out of his room. She couldn't say anything to him about it, however, and it hurt her to see Rosebud so happy with Ethan.

Thad noticed, and he asked her why she'd been so sad.

"I'm just nearing my time," Bethany sighed deeply, Thad drawing her into his arms. "I'm becoming more tired by the day, and can't want until the baby is born. I'm sorry if I'm a bit more harsh than normal."

"It's all right, Love," he told her. "I completely understand your feelings. And I don't mind if your emotions are a bit out of whack. I love you forever, Beth-y."

Burying her face in his shoulder, she said, "Thank you, Thad." Then she gasped and bit her lip, pulling away from him. "No," she whispered, her hand on her stomach.

"Is the baby coming?" he asked her. In tears, Bethany nodded, fear visible in her face. "Don't worry, Beth-y. You'll be fine." Thad took her to her bedroom, having her lie down while he called to his mother (C) who was the mid-wife in the family. He told Rosebud (C) to take the little ones to Horror House, and she quickly obeyed.

Ginny was aware that Thad was quite wary of healers, but she came into Bethany's room, and began helping her immediately. As Bethany's labor progressed, her pain became worse as normal, but Ginny became quite worried because of how much Bethany was weakening.

"Thad," she said, "I don't know if Bethany is strong enough to do this. I'm giving her the most strengthening potions and charms there are, and they're simply not working."

Thad bit his lip, and Bethany screamed wildly, "Am I to just die because I'm no longer wanted? I don't care! I don't care!"

"Bethany," Thad pleaded with her, wondering why she despaired of his love, "don't give up. I love you, and your children."

"But you don't," sobbed Bethany before screaming again. "You don't, and I'll have to go back to my parents. No, I don't want to live!"

Ginny said, "Bethany, Thad loves you, and your child will love you as well. Don't give up."

Bethany thrashed weakly against the pain, and Thad reached out his hand to smooth Bethany's hair back. Turning her head, she bit him violently, as hard as she could. He cried out in pain, then hid his hand behind him.

"Thad, you know I was under the Imperius. Part of that was to love you. And I don't love you! After Rosebud disappeared, you needed a woman so badly that I practically seduced you!" Bethany screamed. "What we had was not love, Thad. I'm sorry that I did that to you, but I did want you! I was too young and foolish. I'm sorry, Thad, I really am! Ohhh!"

Thad shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bethany," he whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't know what was going on."

"Well, that was the whole point!" cried Bethany. "You weren't supposed to!" Thad made no reply.

As she continued to weaken, Bethany's screams became moans and deep sobs. Thad was holding her hand, trying to encourage her, but he could feel her strength fading. He was terrified that she was going to die like Rosebud had. _Rosebud,_ he thought. _Oh, if only she were here now._

At that moment, the door opened and Rosebud strode in. Ginny paid no attention to her, and Thad knew that Ginny was too busy struggling to save Bethany. "Go away!" Bethany screamed, gathering her strength. "Make her leave me alone! Isn't it enough that I gave him up for you? Oh!" Pain caught her again, and she screamed.

"Don't talk," Rosebud ordered. "You're wasting your energy. Now, Bethany, you have to fight."

"No," sobbed Bethany. "I don't want to live, and be hated and unwanted."

"You're not," Rosebud replied earnestly. "Even if something happens, and you leave, there are others out there who will love you."

Bethany turned on her side, looking away from Rosebud, and groaned in pain, her body shuddering. "Be brave, Bethany," Rosebud admonished her.

"I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, Mudblood," Bethany screamed as pain hit her again. Ginny pulled Bethany back onto her back, and the girl flung out her arms, fighting Ginny.

"I know you're not," Rosebud said, "but you have to have some bravery in you somewhere. Do you think you're worthless, Bethany? Did you forget you're a pureblood?" Rosebud placed her hands on her hips. "Do you want me caring for your children?"

Fire came into Bethany's eyes, and she looked up at Thad weakly. "No," she whispered. "But I'm too weak now." Thad took her hand firmly between his hands and began to pour some of his energy into her. Rosebud hurried out of the room, and Bethany gasped, "Thank you, Thad—ohhh!" She cried out in pain one last time, and then gave birth to her little girl, Melanie Riddle Lestrange.

"You can rest now," Ginny said quietly, holding the little one. Bethany collapsed, exhausted, and Thad squeezed her hand gently. She closed her eyes, too tired to even look at her little one.

Ginny gave Melanie to Thad, and he looked down into her black eyes. "Bethany," he said, "I think she'll look like you when she grows up. She has your eyes. She's so beautiful," he whispered.

After a few moments, Bethany sighed deeply and opened her eyes. "May I hold her?" she asked.

Ginny helped Bethany sit up, and Thad carefully gave her the baby. "She is beautiful," Bethany breathed in awe. She looked up at Thad, her eyes bright with tears. "Thank you for giving me such beautiful children," she said.

"Thank you," Thad murmured, leaning forward and kissing Bethany's lips. "Thank you for giving me hope." Bethany smiled slightly, then bent down and kissed her daughter. "Now, Beth-y," he said quietly, "let me hold her. You need some rest now."

Bethany stuck out her lower lip, but gave Melanie to her father and curled up in the bed, falling fast asleep. Ginny made sure Bethany was stable before she gave Thad a few instructions and left the house.

* * *

The next day, Bethany allowed Titus, Ethan, and Rosebud to come into her room and see Melanie. Ethan was intrigued by the little one, but was quite wary of her, knowing how mean Bethany had been about Titus when he was a baby.

Rosebud saw that Bethany seemed to understand Ethan's fear, and allowed him to hold Melanie before Rosebud did (Titus wasn't interested). Ethan smiled. "She's pretty, Nee-nee," he told Bethany. "Was I that nice when I was a baby, Rosie?"

Rosebud looked troubled. "I...don't remember you as a baby," she replied haltingly. "I wasn't with you."

Bethany hurriedly said, "Ethan, you were an adorable baby. Very sweet, and almost never cried, unless I was holding you." Bethany giggled a little, and Ethan looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Nee-nee," he said.

"It's all right," Bethany replied. "I wasn't myself, so it wasn't you that was the problem."

Ethan shrugged, then hopped down off Bethany's bed and left the room, leaving Bethany, Rosebud, and the baby alone (Titus had sneaked out earlier).

Rosebud looked down at the baby and smiled slightly, feeling possible tears coming. She fought them back, wishing that she had been able to hold Ethan just once when he was a baby.

"You should have let me go."

"Couldn't," Rosebud whispered. "Titus and Melanie need you. Not to mention Thad."

Bethany frowned. "Rosebud, this madness must stop," she told the brown-haired girl, distressed. "I don't want to deal with it anymore. I just can't."

Rosebud nodded in understanding. "There comes a point when enough is enough," she replied, "but are you sure it is now?"

With a sigh, Bethany said firmly, "It will be soon, if not now. I can't, Rosebud, I just can't live like this."

"I'm sorry," Rosebud told her friend, carefully handing the baby back to her. "I don't know what I can do to help. As Gryffindor as I am, I'm not brave enough to stand against your parents. I find you unbelievably amazing and courageous."

"And very stupid," Bethany snapped.

"Who's stupid?" Thad asked, walking into the room and smiling at Bethany and her daughter. Tessa stood very quickly, and hurried to leave, Thad calling, "Well, just run off, then!" after her.

Bethany smiled, then sighed. "I am. When I took Ethan to my parents' house. I was telling Tessa about it, and she said that even she wouldn't be brave enough to stand against them." Bethany leaned back against her pillows and smiled up at Thad. "Would you be able to, Thad-y?"

Thad thought about it a moment, then nodded in certainty. "Yes. If I had to protect you, or the children, or anyone else, then I would. Of course, I'd never purposefully go looking for trouble around the Lestrange Manor."

Grinning, Bethany reached up and touched Thad's face. "Of course not," she teased him. "Those who look for trouble often find it, and I'd never ask to be cursed."

"But Bellatrix might," Thad reminded Bethany.

"But I'm not she," Bethany retorted.

Thad grinned. "You're the one and only Bethany Lestrange Riddle," he said, "and I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly at first, then with firm passion. "Oh, Bethany," he sighed, "are you sure that Melanie must be the last child of ours?"

Bethany looked up at him, very worried. "Yes, Thad," she replied finally. "Oh, please don't force me to have another child!"

"I'd never do that," Thad told her indignantly. "I am neither my father nor my brother Horatio!"

"Thank you," she whispered, and Thad sighed, holding her hand.

"You're welcome," he said, before coughing.

Bethany waited til his coughing subsided before asking, "Are you alright, Thad?"

He nodded. "I'm fine," he said, looking away from her. "Just a cold I caught from a co-worker."

"Well, make sure you take the Pepper-up Potion," Bethany told him, and he frowned.

"When I took that last time, my dorm mates told me that I look like the Hogwarts Express, blowing smoke," Thad told her.

Bethany giggled, and Thad coughed again. "Honestly, Thad," she told him. "Don't make me Imperius you."

He grinned, and said, "I'll take it tonight. Now let me hold Lanie so you can rest." Bethany obediently handed over the child, and promptly fell asleep.


	28. Thad's Illness

Thad knew he was ill, but he would not take off from work, even though both Bethany and Tessa carefully requested of him to rest. Having finished his secret training, he was ready to be accepted into his new line of work. However, he was quite aware that Bethany would probably not take kindly to what Thad was ready to do.

He could not tell anyone what he was going to do, and he knew that the Lestranges were most likely going to be very upset once they learned what he was up to.

Thinking of these things as he fiercely dueled two other young Aurors, Thad accidentally lost his concentration, and was hit with a curse. Giving no indication of the pain, Thad switched his wand to the other hand and went on dueling, his wand-arm useless.

The blonde Auror shook his head, shielding a hex from the other dark-haired boy who was also attempting to curse Thad. "Let your guard down, Thaddeus?" Scorpius asked. "There are those I know very well who are not so forgiving."

Thad responded with two quick curses in succession, shutting Scorpius up for the moment. He moved so that the brown-haired boy, Alden Philips, was between them. Philips was younger than Thad, and had just been accepted as an Auror a few weeks before. Since the three of them had been Slytherins together, the Head of the Auror Office (Harry Potter) often had them duel together.

Scorpius moved, firing _Stupefy_ at Thad. Thad easily jumped out of the way, not even trying to block the spell. A cry came from the other side of the room behind him, and Thad called a respite, turning to see James Potter out cold on the floor.

The three boys started laughing, and Alden stepped forward. "**Enervate**," said the younger boy. Teddy Lupin, who had been opposing James, grinned at them.

"You're supposed to keep within your own battle," he said.

"Tell that to the Dark witches and wizards," Thad retorted. "Many times, their own ricocheting spells would kill them or their fellow Death Eaters."

James sat up instantly, his wand in his hand. "Death Eaters?" James gasped. "Where?"

Thad and Scorpius kept laughing, and Teddy helped James up. "Nowhere," Teddy told him. "They're just reminiscing about the good old days when Voldemort ruled the world..."

Scorpius finally turned to James and said, "Sorry about the Stunning Spell. Thad didn't block it: he dodged it."

James nodded in understanding. "Whatever. **Stupefy**!" Scorpius leaped out of the way, raising his wand and blasting a curse at Potter. James deflected the curse, and continued to attack Scorpius. "Come on, Malfoy," Potter said. "Don't you know anything but curses?"

"Do you know anything but 'Expelliarmus' and 'Stupefy'?" Scorpius retorted icily. Thad, Teddy, and Alden watched as the two continued playfully swapping insults and curses. "Of course, I find it rather an improvement that you know those two. Did you learn them in Auror school?"

James glared at him, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, no," he replied sarcastically. "Vi taught them to me."

Scorpius snorted. "To be sure," he said. "No wonder your _Expelliarmus_ could use some work. I am nearly inclined to agree with my family that Mudbloods have no place as magical instructors."

"You filthy pureblood!" James shouted, firing off three curses non-verbally, too much into his role to use the words. "You'll pay for that!"

"Not in the least," retorted Scorpius, hard-put to parry the curses. "You're going to suffer for every ounce of shame that your family has brought to the Wizarding World."

Thad raised an eyebrow. "He sounds like a Lestrange," he said to Teddy, and the older boy nodded, his hair flickering from brown to black suddenly.

"Riddle, allow me to heal your arm," he said, and Thad frowned before holding out his arm to him.

At that moment, James struck Scorpius with a strong wind from his wand, then threw a hex at him, knocking him to the ground.

Scorpius raised his wand, pointing it at James. "Potter, for being everything you are, you're still horrible," he snapped. "I ought to curse you into the ground! Or into St. Mungo's. Which would you prefer, filthy little ¾ blood?"

Harry, who'd just come into the room, frowned at Scorpius. "Are they arguing, or just pretending?" he asked Thad and the other two boys.

Thad shrugged. "They were, but they both got so much into it...they might be arguing now." On Harry's request, Thad drew his wand, casting an unblockable Pureblood Barrier. The ward floored James as it swept across the room, leaving Scorpius standing over the body.

Scorpius turned around, and said, "Why'd you do that, Thad? Oh, hello, Harry. James got a little carried away with our role-playing and attacked me."

"They were role-playing," Alden said. "They were just acting as if they were completely against each other for the fun of it."

"Of course," Scorpius said. "Now, James, **enervate**!"

James sat up again, holding his head. "Oh, my head," he gasped, "my head. It feels like it's been rammed through a wall."

While Harry attended his son, he sent Thad and Teddy to a location that had just come to the Aurors' attention. A few people were meeting at a new place and performing strong Dark magic: Thad and Teddy had to go into the meeting and find a way to stop them from continuing, taking care of the leaders if possible.

Teddy looked sideways at Thad as they prepared to disapparate. "Are you alright, Thaddeus?" he asked in concern. "You don't look very good."

"How do I look?" Thad asked with a small laugh. "I think I'm becoming ill."

"Sorry if my asking annoys you," Teddy said. "Mother would say that you just look like Father two days before his Transformation."

Thad laughed again, then straightened up and the two disapparated. Teddy frowned, looking up at the run-down building. "Always an abandoned building," he said. "It's warded against apparition. Let's find the entrance."

Wands drawn, the two Aurors hurried around the corner, Thad catching a glimpse of the inside of the building through the window. Shocked at what he was certain that he had seen, he lengthened his strides to catch up with Teddy.

"Did you see how many persons are in there?" asked the older boy, knowing what Thad had done.

Thad nodded. "About twenty or so."

Coming to the entrance, Thad opened the door and stepped into the small entrance room. "They seem to be just talking right now," he said. "Shall we listen for a moment?" Teddy agreed, and the two fell silent.

"—[as] Bellatrix says, 'There will always be those who hold our pureblood values in high esteem,'" said an older voice. "The Dark Lord will not rise again, obviously, but that does not mean there cannot be another. After all, Lord Voldemort was not the first Dark Lord."

"Absolutely," agreed a familiar voice, "but it is not my place to fill."

A chair scraped across the floor, and Thad heard another person say, "We know that you have the leadership ability, the power—were you not voted Darkest in your year at school?"

"Yes," said the young voice, beginning to sound cold. "However, that was only because I took to the Dark Arts after the death of my familiar. I have been through much, but I am past that nonsense."

"Your brother did that to you," said a calm, smooth voice. "Your blood-traitor brother. You could be rid of him, you know."

"No," replied the younger voice, a chair sliding back as he stood. "I do not share all of my brother's beliefs, but I don't want to be rid of him. I don't believe the way you do: I have my own ideals. I won't be a pawn of yours: none of my family would do that. I will not have anything to do with your schemes."

More people jumped up, shouting various curses and spells, and Teddy looked over at Thad, who was furious and endeavoring not to show it. "Ready?" he asked.

Thad nodded. "Try not to hurt Dirk, and make sure that Brenda is not among the others."

"That's who that is?" Teddy said, his hair flickering rapidly between black and blonde. "Oh no. Well, come on." They sprinted as one into the building, finding the members of the meeting in a circle around Dirk, glaring at him.

A dark-haired person shouted, "**Crucio**!" and Thad raised his wand as Dirk blocked the curse. "**Stupefy!**" Thad snapped, knocking two people out at the same time. Several of Dirk's antagonists turned and one cried, "Aurors!"

"You bet!" shouted Teddy back, shielding against several different spells in a row. He stunned two more, and Thad cursed one to his knees so that he was trampled by his comrades.

Defeating the last two with a well-placed hex, Thad and Teddy moved toward Dirk, who now had a blonde-haired helper. Thad sent the Pureblood Barrier through the room, and four people around Dirk fell, Dirk and the blonde dashing through one of the places they'd fallen, going shoulder-to-shoulder with Thad and Teddy without a word.

Blocking the door, Thad, Teddy, and the other two had a strong advantage, as the other duelists could not disapparate. After several moments of heated fighting, the blonde screamed (P), "**Sectumsempra!**" and slashed the last combatant across the chest.

Now that they were not dueling anymore, Dirk and the blonde stepped away from Thad and Teddy. "What are you doing here?" Dirk asked his brother irritably.

"Wondering what you're doing here," retorted Thad. "We were called here because of the Dark Arts being used. Why on the earth are you here with this kind of people? And who are you?" He turned to the blonde.

"Oh, sorry." Brushing her hair from her face, she transfigured herself back to normal in four wand-strokes. It was Brenda.

Thad shook his head at her. "Brenda," he said with a grin, "you're always in the middle of trouble." Turning back to his brother, he asked, "What was happening here?"

Dirk scowled. "I'm not a prisoner of yours, and I don't have to explain what happened here to you."

Brenda placed her hand on his arm, leaning closer to him. "Play nicely," she told him ©.

"I was called here by one of my ex-dorm mates," Dirk said finally. "Evidently, they're looking for their next Dark Lord to mindlessly follow, and I was one of the choices. The ones who began these meetings were not here tonight. I don't know who they are."

"When he refused," Brenda explained, "they attacked him with the Cruciatus so fast that I couldn't get near him fast enough before they had him surrounded. It's a good thing that you came so quickly. By the way, Teddy, nice hair."

Teddy Lupin nodded at her, a slight grin on his face. Dirk noted the older boy's black and blonde-streaked hair and grinned back. "So you were the one who let the Auror Office know about this?"

Brenda nodded, catching a dark look from Dirk. "Their intentions were all wrong," she said. "Even if their offer had been accepted, Dirk would have merely been a figure-head, a puppet for them."

"All right," said Thad. "Show's over. Where's the one who tried the Cruciatus?"

Dirk easily levitated the dark-haired wizard over to them and dropped him with a SPLAT at their feet. Brenda laughed at the sound it made, then looked down at the person she'd cursed. A pool of blood was slowly spreading beneath him, staining the floor red. With a sigh, she dropped to her knees (not before she'd vanished the blood) and began healing him.

Teddy frowned. "We should let Harry know about this," he said. "Would you—" Both Dirk and Brenda were gone before he'd finished his question. "What do you think about all of this?" he asked Thad.

"I think that the extremists are becoming bored," Thad replied. "They want a new regime, with purebloods leading it. Dirk's refusal to be the next Dark Lord makes me very glad that we have been able to put the disaster with Ophicus aside. I'd hate to be the reason for the Third Wizarding War."

"Do you really think there'll be another one?" Teddy asked, checking a pulse. "Still alive," he said. "That's the one you cursed. What did you use on him?"

"I dunno," Thad replied. "Some random curse that Mum taught he was trampled: that's why he looks so bad."

Teddy shook his head, and Thad sighed, checking to make sure the others had survived.

* * *

That night, he told Bethany, "I heard something quite disturbing today." Cuddling her daughter, Bethany looked curiously at Thad. "There are people gathering together to aide in the rise of the next Dark Lord, Bethany. Do you know anything about this?"

Bethany instantly became guarded. "No, I don't. Why do you ask?"

Thad sighed. "Because for some reason I thought of your parents: someone that was there said that the meetings were founded by two people who were not there. I thought of them, and wondered if you knew."

"How could you believe that?" she whispered. "You must be mistaken."

"It's just something I've been wondering about," he told her gently. "There's no proof, and I haven't said anything to anyone else."

"Well, don't," Bethany snapped. Then she asked, "Who are they following?"

Thad became very solemn. "They aren't at the moment," he replied. "They're searching for a leader: Dirk turned them down."

Bethany stared. "That's insane," she said. "Why would they ask him?"

"Because he's the darkest Riddle, and we're one of the most powerful pureblood families," he explained. "I'm sorry about this, Bethany. I don't mean to accuse."

She sighed and pressed her face against his shoulder. "I don't want to be in a war, Thad," she said. "I'll be counted as a blood-traitor."

Thad hugged her and her little one to himself. "I love you, Bethany," he said, "and no matter what happens, I'll protect you."

"Thank you," Bethany whispered, looking down at Lanie. She was very silent, just thinking.

* * *

A few days later, Rosebud walked into the living room to find Bethany lying on the couch, crying. Hurrying to the girl, Rosebud asked, "What's wrong, Bethany?"

Bethany sniffled and managed to say, "Thad. He's very sick, and he won't let me stay with him. I can't help him, Rosebud. Go help him if you can."

Rosebud nodded, and touched Bethany's arm comfortingly. "He'll be alright," she said before hurrying off. Opening the door to Thad's room, she found him lying face-up on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She quickly stepped to his side and sat down by him, gently touching his arm. "Thad," she murmured, and he said, "Go away, Bethany."

"I'm not Bethany," Rosebud replied, "and I'm here to help you, and I'm not leaving."

A faint smile played about his lips as he watched her. She stayed by his side until he closed his eyes, his face both pale and red. Carefully, she washed his face, hoping that he would sleep and recover somewhat.

Thad slept but little, and was soon awake, finding the beautiful brown-haired girl at his bedside. He was going to say something, but he couldn't make his mouth move to form the words. She smoothed his hair away from his forehead, and he reached up and caught her hand in his, looking into her eyes. Calling to Bethany ©, Rosebud asked her to bring a couple potions from the store room.

Rosebud looked down at Thad and realized that he was studying her expression intently. _What on the earth will I do if he tries to take advantage of me? How safe did I think I could possibly be when I leaned over him? Will he release me, or will I have to fight him?_

To her surprise, he kept her right where she was, studying her face. "Thad," she began, shifting her position away from him. He wouldn't let her pull away, but pulled her slowly down against his chest. "What, darling?" he asked her gently.

She was startled, so he pulled her head down and kissed her. When he let her go, she stood by his bedside, blushing. "Ro—" he began, but she cut him off. "Thad, I—I must go put the little ones to bed," she said, and he nodded his permission.

When she came back, he was lying flat in the bed. She came into the room silently and he looked over at her. "Rosebud," he whispered. She was too shocked to speak, tears threatening to fall, and he said again, "Rosebud, come here."

Rosebud went to him, and he reached up, touching her arm. _He is so hot!_ she realized. _He must have a fever! And it must be quite high, because he thinks I am Rosebud (which I am)._ She touched his cheek, and he smiled weakly.

"Rosebud, you feel so warm!" he said. Thad reached up and took her by the arm, pulling her down to sit on the bed. "Warm me," he asked her. "I'm cold! Stay beside me so that you can keep me warm."

She tried to resist, but he held her strongly, pulling her down beside him. "Thad!" she gasped. He pulled the covers over her and cuddled her against his chest. "All right," she said reluctantly.

Rosebud felt uncomfortable as he held her against himself. She snuggled up to his chest and felt all the fever-heat radiating from his body. She felt very warm, and clung to him tightly.

Thad murmured her name, then lifted her head with his finger and kissed her several times. "Thad," she tried to protest, "you shouldn't kiss me while you're sick!"

He grinned. "I don't remember that rule," he said, silencing her with his lips. At that moment, Bethany opened the door and stepped into the room with the potions. A cry came from her when she saw Rosebud lying next to Thad. She came to the bedside, a tear running down her cheek. Thad turned his face toward her, but said nothing.

_Thank you, Bethany,_ Rosebud told her ©. _He is very ill, and has reverted to a previous state of mind._ Bethany made no reply.

* * *

Rosebud had thought that Thad would wake in the morning and realize what had happened, but, when he woke, he grinned at her and gave her his morning kisses. "I love you, my little Blossom," he told her.

"And I love you, Thaddeus Riddle, " she said quietly, sitting up. "I have to see to the little ones, Thad. I will return in a little while."

"Hold on just a minute..." Thad pulled her across his lap and kissed her thoroughly. "Okay, you can go now." He gave her a little push, then suddenly pulled her back. "Nope, wait a minute..." he repeated his kisses, his eyes twinkling.

Rosebud put her hand on his chest. "Thad," she said, "I must go check on the little ones. Please allow me to go!"

He laughed, and released her finally. "You had better come back," he told her, a beautiful smile on his face.

Barely managing to keep from tearing up, she said, "I will, Thad." She went into the living room, and found Bethany holding Lanie.

Bethany looked up at Rosebud. "So, has he taken you back, Rosebud?" she asked, holding her child protectively to herself.

"No, Bethany," Rosebud said quietly. "Thad is very sick, and believes that I am Rosebud, but only because his mind has reverted back to the time when—"

"—when he felt the most safe, and the most loved," Bethany sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "This is a mad sickness, then. Are you going to tell him the truth about you?"

Rosebud sighed deeply. "I cannot," she whispered. "You know that your parents have threatened my life. "I cannot tell Thad, for I must continue to care for Ethan."

Bethany accepted it, but was very silent.

* * *

Rosebud found Ethan to be quite anxious about his father, but she reassured him, "He will be all right, Ethan. He's just sick right now and needs time to get well. You won't be able to see him for a day or two longer."

Ethan accepted her words, but Titus scowled at her, and she had barely walked out of the room when she heard something hit the inside of the door. She heard Ethan shout, and drew her wand, going back into the room. "What happened?" Rosebud asked Ethan.

"He—he tried to hurt you," Ethan said in amazement, staring at the burn-mark on the door.

Rosebud sighed, looking down at Titus. "Titus," she said gently, "I'm not trying to be horrible to you. Don't you ever try to hurt me, or your mother, or your father ever again."

Titus nodded gravely, and Rosebud turned back to the door. She was unable to remove the burn-mark, and decided that she must ask Bethany about it at breakfast.

While she was making breakfast, Ethan dashed into the kitchen and cried that Titus was throwing fire around the room. Rosebud ran to the playroom, and found Titus standing in the center of the playroom, laughing as it burned around him. "Titus Lestrange Riddle!" she shrieked at him, wildly fighting the flames.

When she had them all put out, she frowned at him sharply. "Come with me," she ordered him, and he obeyed. She took him to Bethany, and explained the situation. Bethany sighed, then motioned Rosebud and Ethan to leave them.

"Titus," she said to him, "I am ever so proud of you for knowing how to pull fire like that, but you must not do that in the house. Also, don't try to set your brother on fire: that's nasty."

Titus nodded, and she made him stay there so she could watch him, waiting for Rosebud to finish making breakfast.

After Rosebud had given Bethany and the children their breakfast, she took Thad his.

* * *

Thad was indeed hungry, but not for food. He wanted Rosebud's company because for some reason he did not know, he felt lonely. Rosebud told Thad that he must eat a few bites at least, and he managed it—under her watchful eye. When she laid the dishes aside, he smiled at her teasingly. "What?" she asked him, grinning.

"I think," he said to his wife, "that no other man has a wife quite as bossy as you are."

Rosebud laughed quietly. "A strong man requires a strong woman," she said to him. "I have to be strong because I have to make you do what is good for you!"

"I don't know how to be good," said Thad sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Rosebud.

He shook his head, then grinned, pulling her down and kissing her hard. Just then, the door opened, and Ginny cried out in shock. "Thaddeus Riddle!"

Rosebud jumped up so quickly that she almost fell. Thad was embarrassed. "Mother, you are not supposed to be in here!" he said sternly. He noticed Rosebud's face and said, "Perhaps you ought to leave for a while, Rosebud."

She nodded, and left with Ginny after her.

* * *

Rosebud's emotions were all in a turmoil when she left Thad's room. She went to the kitchen, trying to calm herself. Ethan, sitting on the floor by her feet, noticed the extra color in her face. "Rosie, what did Daddy do?" he asked her worriedly.

She looked at her son, startled. "He—he's just resting, Ethan. He is sick, you know," she managed to say.

"When can I see him?" Ethan persisted.

"Soon, I think, child," Rosebud answered. "I just want to make sure that he won't make you or Bethany or Titus or Lanie sick."

A sigh escaped the little boy. "Rosie, why—" but then he shut his mouth.

"What is it, Ethan?" she asked gently, but he only shook his head, and would not reply to that question.

Ginny came into the room and Ethan instantly left. "Rosebud, I can't believe—"

"I know," interrupted Rosebud, "but Thad's very sick, and he—he actually knows who I am!"

Ginny shook her head. "You are wrong to be alone with him, Rosebud. He may be very sick, but you cannot take advantage of that. Who knows what he will say to you when he gets well?"

Rosebud sighed. "I know, but he—"

"Stop making excuses, Rosebud," said Ginny sternly. "I am trying to help you. I know my son." Ginny sighed, pulling her black hair over her shoulder. "I also know my dear cousins, the Lestranges. Dirk and Brenda have informed me of what they have done, and I know that you don't want what they mean to do to you."

Rosebud paled, and nodded in fright. "Yes, Mum," she whispered.

* * *

That night, Rosebud refused to sleep in Thad's room. He was upset, but he let her go. She went to her own room, and quietly crawled into her own bed. She had no idea that her Thad would be so very different the next morning.

* * *

When Rosebud woke the next morning, she felt different. She went to check on him, and found him sitting on the edge of his bed. "Thad," she began, but he interrupted, looking ashamed.

"Tessa, I'm so sorry," he said to her tightly. "I—I thought in my sickness that you were Rosebud, and I—" Poor Thad shook his head. "I didn't mean to shame you, Tessa. I know there's nothing I can do to go back." He looked entirely miserable.

She sighed. "We did nothing wrong, Thad," she said.

Thad sighed back and stood up. "What did we do then?" he asked her sharply. "Oh, if only I had not been so sick! You were a good girl, the best in the world, and—Rose, I've ruined you!"

"No, you haven't, and you only kissed me," Rose told Thad.

Thad sighed, suddenly appearing very tired. "Yes, I only kissed you! And I wasn't supposed to!"

"Don't worry," she soothed. "It was innocent, Thad."

He nodded. "You need to leave my room right now," he ordered without hesitation.

Rosebud quietly left the room, heading to her own room. For some reason she did not know, tears ran unbidden down her cheeks and left silver tracks. She dressed herself in jeans and a t-shirt, leaving her robes in the closet. She secretly feared that her Thad would be even more distant because of what had happened between them.

* * *

Thad, however, was battling against a strong desire to call her back and ask for another kiss. He was able to quell that feeling, but was half afraid to leave the room to go see his little children. He finally went to his daughter's crib and lifted her out, holding her with love. "Lanie," he whispered, "I don't know what to do!"

The little baby looked up at her father with wide eyes and cooed, "Gada-oo!"

A hint of a smile touched Thad's lips, but he was too depressed to be really happy with his little girl. When he sat down in a chair with her, she began to cry loudly. Rosebud hurried in, trying not to look Thad in the eyes, and said, "Here, let me take her. She probably needs to be fed or changed."

When Thad handed the child to Rosebud, he noticed her jeans and shirt. He saw that she fully resembled his only true love when she wore those clothes, but the thoughts of Rosebud disturbed him and made him turn away and leave. He avoided her the rest of that day because she made him long whole-heartedly for Rosebud.


	29. Truth Be Told

Rosebud was in agony over the love that she'd felt from Thad during his sickness. She struggled to put all thoughts of their strange relationship away, and tried to ignore her strong emotional ties to him. Through his sickness, she began to remember the love they had had three years prior, and wished that Thad knew who she was.

To help herself, Rosebud threw herself into working with the children. Rosebud found Titus very hard to control, as he had a strong tendency to revenge and destruction. Ethan was very obedient, and for that Rosebud was very grateful.

Remembering his blood, she one day dressed him in a shirt and jeans. Giggling, she showed him what he looked like. "Ma," he said, "Daddy never dresses like this, does he?"

"He did when he married me," Rosebud answered quietly. "And you've seen what I wear."

"Really, Mum? Can you tell me more about you and Daddy?" asked the boy quietly.

Rosebud explained to him a little more of the battle between the worlds, and how Thad and Rosebud had met the first time. She told him of their struggle against Tom Riddle, and how bravely Thad had denied his family to stay with Ethan's mother when they found that she was going to have Ethan.

Ethan was going to ask another question when Thad opened the door, and both Rosebud and Ethan jumped, startled. Thad stared at his son. "Tessa, what have you done to him?" he demanded, stern and almost angry.

"Daddy," said Ethan at just the right moment, "Rosie said you wore things like this when you got Mummy."

Thad was shocked. "Tessa—oh, what can I say to you? You just don't—ahhh!"

"Daddy, did Mummy wear things like Rosie does?" Ethan asked innocently.

Tessa was blushing, but Thad, seeing an opportunity, jumped in quickly. "Yes, she did, Ethan. Your mother was a very beautiful woman, the most beautiful in the world."

Tessa blushed a deeper shade of crimson, and Thad wondered why his complimenting his dead wife disturbed Tessa. He then told his son, "I have to leave for work soon, so hug me—"

"Thad, you're not completely well," Tessa told him.

He stepped right into her personal space and said, "So what? I don't have to be. Goodbye." He stepped away, hugged Ethan and Titus, kissed Melanie, and disapparated.

"Mum," Ethan murmured, "is Daddy angry with you?"

Rosebud sighed heavily and shook her head. Then nodded. "Oh, I don't know, Ethan!" she cried. "I'm terribly confused!"

Ethan hugged his Rosie. "I sorry for you," he said.

She gently returned the hug, aching because she was afraid that Thad probably would never know the truth about her._ He'll never come back to me,_ she thought. _I'll just have to be alone—all my life!_

* * *

Rosebud was putting supper on when Thad came home. He ignored her, going immediately to his room after hugging his children. Ethan went outside, but came in after a few minutes and asked, "Rosie, can you come play with me?"

"In a minute, Ethan," she answered. "I'm trying to fix supper for us. I'll come to you in a minute."

"Okay." Ethan turned and went back outside. Several minutes later, Rosebud came out and played with her son for a while.

Suddenly, an unkind voice said, "Tessa, what are you doing out here? You are supposed to be in the kitchen making supper!"

Rosebud jumped up, startled, turning to face Thad. "Yes, Thad," she said in a small voice. "I was waiting—"

"I don't care what you were doing. Go in the house."

Rosebud almost ran into the house, trying not to cry in front of Thad. Ethan looked up at his father with a frown. "Daddy, why are you angry at Rosie?" he asked.

Thad sighed, and sat down by his son. "I'm—not, Ethan," he said finally, "but I am trying to be careful around her."

"Daddy, who punishes you when you're naughty?" Ethan asked curiously.

Thad, startled at Ethan's words, did not reply at first. Then he said, "I—I guess maybe we punish ourselves. Or maybe fate punishes us. I truly don't know, Ethan."

"What's fate?"

"Fate is whatever is going to happen to you in life," Thad told his son.

Ethan scooted closer to his father, whispering, "Daddy, did fate make Mummy leave?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure. Fate and the future is not my strong point!" Thad hugged his little boy close. "Go make sure Rosie is doing what she is supposed to be doing."

* * *

Ethan quietly entered the kitchen and said, "Mummy?"

She turned to him, and he saw her tear-stained face. "What?" she managed to say.

"Daddy sent me to come see what you are doing," he said timidly, unsure of how she would react.

She looked down at the floor and tears began to run down her cheeks again. _He is sending my son to me to make sure I am doing what he wants me to. I wish that I could leave this place! I'm so miserable! Thad, why has this happened to me, that I must live in the shadow of the Lestranges?_

Rosebud whispered through her tears, "I am finishing supper, Ethan. I am doing what he told me to do."

"I sorry, Ma." Ethan tried to hug her, but she was too deeply hurt to be comforted by the little boy. "Mum, I love you," Ethan tried to tell her. Rosebud leaned against the wall, her back to Ethan, and looked out the window. "Rosie," he whispered, "I try to help! Please, don't tell Daddy I hurt you."

She turned back to her little boy, tears streaming down her face. "Ethan, you didn't hurt me!" she choked. "It's not your fault. I—I just need to be alone for a while. Please—please just go back to your father and stay with him until supper is ready."

Ethan went back to Thad and said, "Daddy, Rosie is crying. I think you hurt her, 'cause she said I didn't. She wouldn't let me hug her, and she told me to leave."

Thad groaned aloud and looked up into the sky. "I can't do this," he whispered. "I just made Tessa upset with Ethan!" Thad stood up, and said, "I have to talk to her."

Ethan grabbed his father by the robe. "She said she wants to be by herself," said the child when Thad turned around.

"Ethan, I have to talk to her," Thad insisted. He headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Thad found Tessa sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting on her arms on the table. She was sobbing so hard that she did not hear or see him come in, her brown hair hiding her face. The scene reminded him of when he had scolded Rosebud dreadfully hard for some small thing. Remembering how he had dealt with his wife, he stepped toward Tessa and touched her shoulder.

With a gasp of fear, she stood and backed up against the wall, her hand going for her wand. Thad remained still. "Tessa, I did not come to hurt you. I came to say I am very sorry for scolding you so harshly. I should have been more caring. I know what you were saying about supper, but I just felt—I don't know! I just wanted to apologize and ask your pardon."

She looked at him, then slowly returned her wand to her pocket. "All right," she whispered, "you have it. Please, please don't be angry with me, Thad. I can't take it!"

"I am no longer angry," he said gently, standing there before her awkwardly. "I know that we haven't always done the right thing, but we can start over, can't we?"

Rosebud nodded, leaning against the wall for strength. "Supper is ready," she told him quietly. "Let me—"

"I'll put it on the table," he interrupted. "You go wash your face, and get ready to eat. Call Titus and Ethan on the way back. I'll feed Melanie her bottle for you."

"Thank you," she managed to say, then quickly headed to her room to freshen up.

* * *

After supper, Ethan looked at his mother, who still appeared to be slightly emotional, to make sure that she was all right. "Rosie?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

Rosebud pushed a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear and nodded. Thad sighed again and Ethan said, "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Why do you call her 'Rosie,' Ethan?" he replied.

Rosebud was silent, just looking between Thad, Bethany, and Ethan. She couldn't say a word, couldn't tell him anything. Ethan looked at her worriedly, but she said nothing.

Thad noticed Bethany's expression of pain and asked, "Why? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Tessa is Rosebud," Bethany whispered, and Rosebud's face filled with horror. "Why do you think my parents are after her? She is Ethan's mother, your true wife. She did not die when Ethan was born: the healers were bribed to separate you two anyway they could. I'm not even really married to you."

Thad stared at Bethany in disbelief, then turned to look at Rosebud, who was very pale. "Ethan, leave," Thad ordered, and Ethan hurriedly left the room.

"How can this be?" Thad asked. "It just can't!"

"Your father bribed the healers to separate you and Rosebud," Bethany whispered, struggling to hold herself together long enough to make Thad understand. "Please, Thad," she choked, "don't make me have to explain it anymore. Tessa is Rosebud, and she belongs to you. Please don't make this harder than it already is. You know it hurts me."

Still in shock, Thad turned to the brown-haired girl. "Rosebud?" he whispered.

"Yes, Thad," she whispered. "I'm here."

"And I know you feel stupid right now," Bethany began, "but—"

"I don't either," Thad interrupted.

Bethany shook her head. "I know you do, Thad." She stood slowly and walked to the door, tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry about me: I'll be all right. Take her back to her place as your wife."

"Where are you going?" Thad asked, as Bethany began to leave the room.

"I have to pack my things in order to return to my parents," Bethany wept.

"You can't," Rosebud gasped, jumping to her feet. "They'll kill you, Bethany. You must not go back to them!"

Tears streaming down her face, Bethany choked, "I have to go back! I have to!" She burst into sobs and could not speak.

Thad whirled on Rosebud, anger visible in his face. "Why didn't you tell us before this happened?" he hissed at her. "Do you have any idea of how much suffering you could have prevented?"

Rosebud burst into sobs and sank down onto the couch. "Thad," she sobbed, "I was Obliviated, and didn't know the truth until the day before your wedding. I didn't come forward because I didn't want to hurt you or Bethany!" Rosebud curled up on the couch.

Ignoring Rosebud's sobs, Thad hurried over to Bethany and drew her into his arms, caressing her gently. "It's all right, Bethany," Thad said softly. "You'll be all right."

Calming slightly, Rosebud looked up and watched Thad comfort Bethany. His back to her, Rosebud was terrified that he'd rejected her, and tears began to steal down her cheeks until she was weeping quite bitterly again.

Finally, Bethany choked, "All right, Thad. I'll stay for a while, then." She pulled away from him and walked off very quickly.

Thad groaned softly, and Rosebud looked up. He was watching her go, his shoulders slumped. "I've ruined her life," he gasped. "Oh, Bethany!"

"Her parents have done this to all of us," Rosebud said softly. "It's not your fault."

He turned halfway around, looking over at her. Suddenly, he strode over to her and pulled her up off the couch, looking down at her tear-stained face as he felt her heart pounding. He leaned down to her, and she closed her eyes. Suddenly, he straightened up, seeming very agitated. Rosebud looked up at him hopefully, and he gasped, "I can't! There's too much between us."

Thad almost shoved Rosebud away and dashed out of the room. Rosebud sank to the couch once more, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Thad," she sobbed. "I didn't mean to cause this many problems. I'm so sorry, Thad." She couldn't bring herself to say "I love you,' because she wasn't sure that Thad would appreciate that if he could hear her. Rosebud stayed there on the couch for quite a long time.

* * *

In the days that followed, Bethany moved out of Thad's room, into another guest room. She told Thad that he was welcome to take Rosebud back into her rightful place as his wife, and that she wouldn't mind. Thad was extremely distraught over what was taking place in his home, and the other Aurors found him a little more explosive than usual.

Thad told no one about Rosebud, as he knew that her life would be in constant danger once the Lestranges found out about her. He struggled with his feelings for Rosebud and Bethany, trying to understand himself but finding it nearly impossible.

Bethany was very, very weepy about everything, and Thad was constantly endeavoring to comfort her, cuddling her a lot. She knew that she was losing him, and that she needed to let him go, but she found it so hard!

Rosebud understood Thad and Bethany's actions toward each other, but struggled to accept them, as Thad would often take Bethany away so they could be alone. Seeing him kiss and caress Bethany made Rosebud so jealous that she nearly cried every time she saw it. She wanted Thad to come to her, but she was very fearful that he would never accept her as his again.

* * *

Thad was really a very good father, as Tessa found out. He helped her with the little ones, especially Titus, and did not hesitate in appropriate punishment for the child! Rosebud was relieved to have some help with Titus, whom she struggled to control. Bethany continued to care for Lanie, and Ethan became his mother's helper.

As the days went by, she realized that as she and Thad continued to work side-by-side with the little ones, he became more familiar with her. He would come up to her, put his arm around her waist or shoulders, and give her a half-hug. Thad also came up behind her and put his arms around her, making her giggle when he squeezed her.

One night after they tucked Ethan into bed (he was generally always the last one), they headed down the hall together. He slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a half-hug. She shyly put her arm slowly around his waist and returned the quick squeeze. She felt a slight sense of happiness as she felt the pressure of a tighter hug.

She reluctantly turned to her room door, and opened it, beginning to enter, when Thad's arm tightened once again and kept her from going in. Rosebud turned to look at Thad. He drew her to himself til they were straight face-to-face. Then, he slowly tightened the circle of his arms until he pressed her against himself in a tight hug.

"Thad-y," she murmured, returning the hug, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Rosebud," he murmured, his voice betraying his strong emotions. "You don't mind a goodnight hug, do you?"

Rosebud smiled over Thad's shoulder. "No, Thad," she said. Then, suddenly very bold, she leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Where's my goodnight kiss?" she asked him.

He smiled gently down at her. "I have waited long to hear you ask that," he told her. "Here is your kiss." He lowered his head and softly touched his lips to hers. Thad could tell that Rose was open, but he stayed gentle, keeping her soft lips firm under his. When he drew back, she was smiling quietly, and he smiled at her. He touched his hand to her chin and ran a finger across her lips. "I'd better not do that too often," he said. "I don't want to wear out these perfect lips right now."

Bethany stepped silently out of her room, then clapped a hand over her mouth before an exclamation could escape. Tears filled her eyes, and she knew Thad and Rosebud were becoming closer. _It's over,_ she thought to herself. _I will never have favour with Thaddeus Riddle ever again._

She mourned, worried that her children would be separated from her. Stepping back into her room, she closed the door, warding it shut, and threw herself onto the bed, weeping for shame and longing.

Out in the hall, Rosebud blushed, and Thad grinned, hugging her again. Finally, he released her, and they went to their separate rooms.


	30. The Ways of the Lestranges

Bethany gave Melanie to Rosebud, leaving the house. She went to her parents' mansion, opening the front door, for her magical signature was still recognized by the ward. Standing in the front room, she commanded one of the house-elves, "Go tell my mother that I wish to speak with her."

The house-elf disapparated, and a few minutes later, Serena Lestrange stood there, frowning at her daughter. "Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"Your Imperius has been broken," Bethany told her mother, and Serena's eyes narrowed.

"I see," said the older woman. "Go on."

Bethany sighed deeply. "Mother. Why did you force me to marry Thad? Did you not know that we would never work?" Serena scowled, but did not reply. "Ethan and I know who Tessa really is," Bethany continued, and Serena gasped. "And Thad knows as well," Bethany said.

"WHAT?" shrieked Serena in fury, striding toward her daughter. "After we told her—"

"I told him, Mother. She never said anything," Bethany informed her mother, detecting the uncontrollable fury that Serena was holding back. "I figured it out."

Serena glowered at Bethany. "So," she hissed, "are you just going to let him go? Are you going to let the Mudblood take your place?"

"She belongs to him," Bethany said firmly. "She must take her rightful place beside him."

"**Imperio,**" said Serena coldly. "Go back to Thad's house and destroy the Mudblood and her child, even if you must kill them."

Bethany, who had not even seen her wand come in her mother's hand, was caught unaware. She began moving toward the door, but stopped and whirled around. "No!" she cried. "I won't! Rosebud is my friend!"

"A Mudblood cannot belong to nor befriend a pureblood, Bethany," snapped Serena, her wand trained on her daughter.

Hearing a door close somewhere in the mansion, Bethany knew that her grandmother knew what was going on. "Oh, really?" said Bethany coldly. "I'd like to remind you of Hermione and the entire Weasley clan, as well as Rosebud with me, Thad, and secretly many of Thad's family. I'd also mention Scorpius and Rose if she weren't a half-blood."

Serena's eyes burned. "**Crucio!**" she screamed.

Bethany had never heard her mother so furious in her whole life. Thrown to the floor by the Curse, Bethany began to scream. Never had such agonizing pain run through her. She felt the fiery, bone-cracking pain—she convulsed on the floor, unable to defend herself. Bethany had a shallow thought that her mother was using the Cruciatus to its full potential, but she couldn't hold the thought, for her agony was numbing her entire body.

Suddenly, Bethany faintly heard another noise and felt the fiery heat of the Curse leave her. Bethany promptly fainted dead away.

* * *

Bellatrix was quite irritated with her son and daughter-in-law. Ever since she had met them (the day she'd escaped Azkaban), she had despised Serena. When Bethany had come into the mansion, Bellatrix had noticed, and was pleased that her granddaughter had returned for a visit, hoping that it was not the Imperius that had caused her return.

Many times the matriarch of the Lestrange family had considered stopping Sergillius and Serena's plans, but she'd always held back for some reason she'd not known. Recently, Bellatrix had pinpointed the reason, and resolved to do something about it: cowardice.

She was unafraid of her family, but she was extremely worried that if her son's plans became common knowledge, everyone would believe she'd been involved in it. "There's nothing like being tried and convicted before your trial, is there, Rodolphus?" she asked the mirror on her wall.

No answer came, just as Bellatrix expected. Her husband had cursed a Muggle and been caught by the Ministry. Without a proper, unbiased trial (second time in his life), he was convicted and sent back to Azkaban. She worried about him, knowing how he'd been after he'd escaped Azkaban a second time in 1997. There would be no third escape for him, but he was to be released on December 1st, and Bellatrix was clinging to the hope that he had remembered how to survive Azkaban.

_"__Use it or lose it," as Estella used to say,_ thought Bellatrix to herself. She knew that, although Rodolphus had only been re-incarcerated, if she were convicted of anything, such as the things that Sergei and Serena were doing, she would be sentenced to either death by _Avada_, or the "Kiss of Death."

Shuddering in horror, Bellatrix sank down onto her bed, wrapping her arms around herself. "I won't go back," she whispered to herself. "I won't let them take me. I didn't have anything to do with their plans."

Memories flooded over her: dementors all around her, wanting nothing more than to take either her soul or her good memories; the Dark Lord, furious with her over both the Ministry fiasco and the Malfoy Manor disaster; the instant she'd learned that Barty Crouch Jr., a junior Death Eater that she and the Lestrange brothers had befriended and mentored, had been give the Dementor's Kiss; the instant her Dark Lord had been killed, when she had collapsed in the middle of the Hogwarts Courtyard from grief. Now that had not been her finest hour.

Bellatrix struggled to block out her memories, recalling how much she had prided herself on shutting out every good thing that had happened to her while she'd been in Azkaban. She drew herself up and left her room, heading to the kitchens. She knew the cure for dementor-caused torment: chocolate.

Gag. Bellatrix Lestrange hated chocolate, mainly because she'd had more than her share of it. _But dark chocolate is better because it is bitter,_ she thought to herself. _Ha! That's just like me, to like the Dark and bitter._

She chuckled—and heard someone screaming. _That reminds me of torturing the Longbottoms,_ she mused to herself, a slight look of amusement on her face. Snapping out of her daydream, she knew that the victim could only be Bethany. Drawing her wand, Bellatrix hurried down the hall to the entryway of the front room. Battle fury came upon her as she found Serena torturing Bethany, the poor girl writhing on the floor.

Bellatrix, excellent practitioner of the Cruciatus, immediately knew that Serena was allowing the Curse its free rein, letting it destroy Bethany. An inhuman cry came from Bellatrix as she gathered magic from her core and forced it from her in the most powerful blast that she'd ever used in the house. The blast flattened Serena instantly, and Bellatrix ran to her granddaughter, finding her unconscious.

Because she had never studied how to heal someone from the Cruciatus, Bellatrix called Estella ©: "Estella, I require your help."

Ginny, upon receiving the message, put Dirk and Arianna in charge and disapparated immediately. When she appeared, she found Bellatrix kneeling next to Bethany, Serena lying away from them, unconscious. Feeling the strong magic in the room, Ginny approached Bellatrix cautiously.

"What do you need me to do?" Ginny asked, well-knowing that what had happened may or may not be a secret.

"Serena Cruciated Bethany," Bellatrix told her. "She allowed the Curse its full potential, and the damage she's done is unknown."

Knowing that Bellatrix meant for her to heal Bethany, Ginny knelt by the broken girl and checked her vital signs, frowning. "Unconscious, shallow breathing, pulse slow," Ginny sighed. "It's not often that they're this bad." Ginny sat Bethany up, a spell holding her in place, making sure her head was supported so that her breathing was not cut off.

Ginny began murmuring the healing spell Tom had taught her, running the tip of her wand down Bethany's back. After several moments of watching, Bellatrix said, "Will she be alright?"

Biting her lip, Ginny sighed. "We'll see when she wakes. She should wake soon since her nervous system won't be so overloaded now." She noticed that Bellatrix was worried, but said nothing. One does not simply comment that Bellatrix Lestrange is concerned about someone.

Just then Bethany stirred. Her whole body shuddered, and her eyes flew wide open, her mouth opened as if she were about to scream. Her fists clenched, and her body shook uncontrollably. Gasping in agony, Bethany managed, "Mum. Internal. Pain. Oh..." Bethany closed her eyes, trying to get away from her agony.

Estella frowned in concentration. The fact that Bethany did indeed have internal bleeding had escaped her, and she now strove to remove the blood that was trapped inside, partially causing her agony. Bethany was absolutely pale as Ginny worked, struggling to remain silent as she gasped with pain, tears running down her cheeks.

Finally, Ginny finished and Bethany looked slightly better, but was still pale. "She was trying to curse me into St. Mungo's," whispered Bethany, tears running down her cheeks. "I made her furious."

"What did you say to her?" Bellatrix asked.

Bethany looked awkwardly at Estella, wincing in pain. "Brenda broke the Imperius that Mother had over me," she explained. "She Cruciated both of them when she rescued Dirk."

"Ah, yes," said Bellatrix, "I cursed her."

"Yes, you did," Ginny replied drily. "I knew it was your signature when I was treating her. She nearly died, and if it weren't for her bond with Dirk, she would have."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Anyway," Bethany continued, "Last month, I finally told Thad who Tessa really is. Mother and Father knew because they questioned her under Veritaserum, then tortured her, and threatened her life if she told anyone."

"Who Tessa is?" Bellatrix said, tilting her head in her peculiar way. "Who is she?"

Bethany and Estella looked at each other, shocked, then turned to Bellatrix. "They didn't tell you," Bethany said in surprise. "Tessa is Rosebud Swensen Riddle! She's been protecting Ethan from Thad, me and my parents this whole time under the name of Tessa. I haven't known for long, but several know, including James and Vi."

Bellatrix just stared at Bethany. "You can't mean that, Bethany. That can't be!"

"I'm totally serious," Bethany said solemnly, wincing as she felt a twinge of pain.

Ginny nearly cracked a grin, but Bellatrix scolded, "Bethany, you know I don't appreciate anyone's saying that. Don't say it." She sighed. "So that's why they brought her here. I knew nothing of this part of their plan."

"I call it their social disorder," Bethany said with a giggle before she grabbed her sides, aching. "Ow! Ow! I thought it was because they just hated Mudbloods and were jealous for me. See, her torture happened the day after Brenda broke the Imperius Mother had on me."

"What are you going to do about this?" Ginny asked the two Lestranges.

"What can be done?" Bethany sighed, looking at Estella and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked over at Serena. "It's a family matter," she said firmly.

Estella frowned at Bellatrix. "You're only saying that because you believe that they'll blame you for it. I know very well that you have not had any part in the scheme of these two. I'll stand with you, Bellatrix, you know that. Did not I do it before?"

"Yes," Bellatrix replied with a sigh, "but you know what they said to us, Estella. I wouldn't put it past them to not believe you and me."

Bethany sighed. "I should be able to persuade them, Grandmum. My memories will suffice, and I'm certain that if it comes to that, we'll be all right."

Bellatrix finally nodded and agreed. Bethany stood very carefully, Ginny supporting her. "Thank you," Bethany whispered to her, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad that you're my mother-in-law, even if you're not, really."

Estella gently hugged the poor girl. "You always will be, Bethany," she said. "No matter what." Bethany turned to Bellatrix, and Estella asked, "What about Serena?"

"Sergei will take care of her," Bellatrix replied shortly, putting her arm around her granddaughter. "Estella, if something happens, and Bethany has to leave Thad's home, would you allow her to stay at the Riddle Mansion?"

"Absolutely," Estella replied instantly. "She can stay at Riddle Mansion as long as she needs to, or wants to. There's always room for her there: she is part of the family, after all. By blood, you know."

Bellatrix grinned, but Bethany looked as if she were going to be ill. After squeezing Bethany's shoulders in a secret sort of hug, Bellatrix moved away from her, and said, "That is all." She left the room, going to the kitchen, and Bethany sighed.

"Mum, I don't know when I'll be leaving Thad's home, but it will be very soon. Thad and Rosebud are already becoming close again, and it will not be long until they are an established family again," Bethany told Estella.

She nodded, knowing that her son's relationship with Rosebud was hurting Bethany greatly. "I'll take you home, if you wish," she offered, and Bethany nodded, laying her hand against her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bethany," she said, and Bethany sniffled, but shook off her emotion.

"Let's go," she said firmly.

Ginny took Bethany's hand and disapparated to Thad's home just as Thad arrived there. Rosebud ran out of the house, up to Bethany and gasped, "What happened to you, Bethany? It's been so long!"

Bethany looked over at Thad, then hid her face from him in shame, Ginny sighing. "I—I went to Mother and told her what has happened," Bethany stammered, hoping Thad and Rosebud wouldn't be too angry.

"WHAT!" snarled Thad in a voice Rosebud had never heard before. He stalked forward, and Ginny stepped between them as Bethany began to weep quietly.

"Serena tried to kill her with the Cruciatus," Ginny said softly. "She nearly succeeded, but Bellatrix stopped her.

Thad focused his fury on Bethany. "You knew that they would react that way, Bethany!" he snapped at her, watching tears stream down her face. "Why did you purposely put yourself, your children, and the rest of our family in danger? You could get all of us killed!"

"I didn't mean to!" sobbed Bethany, gasping in pain. "Mum, make him believe me!"

"Thad, calm down," Ginny ordered him. "She's been subjected to the full power of the Cruciatus, and I won't have you yelling at her. She did not intend to cause trouble: Bethany is not like that. Now you two go in the house, and if I hear anything nasty to her about this, you'll answer to me."

Thad bit his lip until blood ran down his face, then turned and went into the house. Rosebud looked sorrowfully at Bethany. "I'm sorry, Bethany," she said to the weeping girl. "I had no idea that you were going there, or I wouldn't have let you go."

"Thad told me not to ever go there again," sobbed Bethany, clinging to Ginny. "That's why he's so angry. I think he knew I would put everyone in danger. I'm so sorry, Rosebud. I didn't mean to do this to you!"

Rosebud came over and put her arms around Bethany. "It's fine," she told the older girl. "They had to know eventually, and perhaps it is better that they know sooner."

Bethany choked on a sob and started coughing, gasping in pain of her aching ribs. Quietly, Rosebud drew her wand and touched it to Bethany's side, making the pain leave. "How do you know that?" Ginny asked her.

Rosebud shrugged. "I just do, I suppose. I might have seen someone do it, but I can't be sure. Anyway, come on into the house, Bethany. Titus is worried about you, and you need to get some rest." Ginny released Bethany, and the girl went with Rosebud into the house.

Rosebud went to the kitchen to think about what was happening. She was glad that everyone knew: Bethany had told her everything that had happened, and Rosebud felt sorry for Bethany and Bellatrix.

As she was thinking about these things, Thad quietly entered the kitchen, a look of turmoil on his face. Rosebud turned and sighed, going to him and very shyly putting her arms around him. "It's going to be all right, Thad," she told him. "Don't worry."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her so tightly that she could scarcely move. Thad was afraid: she could feel it. He was terrified that she would be torn from him once more, and held her close, wanting to keep her safe.

Looking up into his eyes, she said, "Would it be a cliché if I told you to be brave?"

"I know all about that," he replied in a low voice. "I've done that before. It's just—Rosebud, love, with all that's going on—I don't want you to be hurt."

"But, Thad, don't you still care what happens to Bethany?" Rosebud asked in shock. "She was only Cruciated!"

Thad sighed. "Yes, I do care about her, but it is so hard to balance my feelings for her with my feelings for you," he told her. "And I'm worried about the children as well."

Rosebud hugged Thad gently, murmuring, "We'll be fine, Thad. Please don't hurt Bethany over this: it had to happen eventually." He nodded, and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Thad lowered his head and kissed her strongly, wanting to comfort her. She clung to him tightly, returning his passionate kisses. She was in ecstasy, knowing that she could love Thad freely now.

"I love you, Thad-y," she gasped as he held her close, "I love you so much!"

He smiled, caressing her gently. "Would you," he began, rather nervous, "return to your place as my wife?"

Rosebud nodded, lifting her face and pressing her lips to his once more. "I love you, Thaddeus Riddle," she murmured passionately.

"Rosebud, my Love," he whispered. "I—I've missed you so much. Three years it's been!"

"I won't leave you again," she told him fiercely. "I've so longed for this moment, that I returned to you, and became Ethan's true mother. He does know who I am, you know."

Thad nodded with a sigh. "I thought he was disillusioned," he said. "So I told him not to say anything about it."

Rosebud smiled, her face against Thad's chest. "It's all right," she said happily. "It's worked out for the best." He hugged her tightly and kissed her again before leaving the room.

* * *

Thad finally made up with Bethany, although she was quite wary of him for a couple days. Rosebud and Bethany often sat down and talked with Thad over whatever had happened in the past. It hurt Rosebud to recall how happy she and Thad had been when they were younger, and it took Thad and Bethany some time to persuade her to discuss it with them.

Finally, Rosebud said, "I do remember the time Thad transfigured James in the middle of DADA."

Thad laughed, and Bethany put her head in her hands. "And I was upside-down, above the floor," she sighed. "Oh, that was embarrassing!"

Rosebud grinned slightly. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to have my housemates continue that tradition," she told Bethany. "They weren't supposed to take to levitating people by their ankles. I think I started an epidemic."

"You most certainly did," Bethany replied. "And, every time I came down from the ceiling, I hexed or cursed someone. It was great!"

"She also started an obsession with strong hexes, jinxes, and curses," Thad said. "The Gryffs usually don't know things like the Bat Bogey Hex."

Rosebud grinned. "Yah. I was reading a book that one of my dorm mates' sister got from the Restricted Section. It had a lot of wicked curses in it, but I decided to learn the hex instead. Vi disapproved, and so I didn't tell her when I went off to study hexes with a Ravenclaw study group. Say, Thad, how did you know that I knew the hex?"

Thad grinned. "One time on patrol in fifth year, I came upon a classroom that was supposed to be empty. Your study group was there, and I decided that it was all right."

"Why did you allow that?" Bethany asked. "Wasn't that before you saved her from drowning?"

"Yes. That was also before Ophicus was destroyed," Thad replied. "Because of the arguing that the Ravenclaws and you were doing, I figured that you wouldn't learn too many debilitating hexes." He winced. "I still remember when you kicked me and broke my leg."

Rosebud giggled, then clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry about that," she said. "I only meant to get away from you: I happen to have a strong sense of self-preservation."

Thad and Bethany laughed. "We know," Bethany said. "We've both been on the receiving end of it." Just then, Melanie cried out, and Bethany stood, hurrying off to her daughter.


	31. Serpent-Hisssusss

A few days later, Rosebud was out in the back yard, playing with Ethan. Titus and Melanie were in the house, and Thad was watching over them. "Rosie," said Ethan, "Mummy said that if I help Lanie be good, she will like me. Is that true?"

Rosebud nodded. "Yes, Ethan. If you love your sister, she will love you," answered Rosebud.

"Rosie, do you love Daddy?" Ethan asked suddenly.

Startled, Rosebud blushed. "Yes, Ethan, of course," she said, "Why do you ask?"

"I—I saw you and Daddy in my room. I had my eyes closed, but I was awake," Ethan told her seriously. "Daddy kissed you right here," continued the boy, pointing to Rosebud's lips. "I opened my eyes for a minute and saw you."

Shocked, Rosebud was silent for a time, then said, "I—I love your father, Ethan."

"Does he love you?" Ethan asked.

Rosebud blushed, looking down at the ground. "Yes, Ethan," she said quietly. "He does."

Ethan was quiet for a while, watching his Rosie's face. Then he said, "You loved Daddy even when Nee-nee was still here, didn't you?"

Rosebud nodded. "Oh, Ethan, I've always loved Thad!" she said to the child. "Love doesn't stop just because you're separated from the one you love."

Ethan nodded in understanding, then asked, "Are—are you going to be like Nee-nee?"

"What do you mean?" asked Rosebud, confused.

Ethan looked into her eyes. "Will you stay with Daddy and be like Nee-nee and have babies like Melanie?" he demanded.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

"I don't want anymore brothers or sisters, Rosie!" cried Ethan.

Rosebud drew a circle in the dirt. "Ethan, I don't know what will happen," she said quietly, "but whatever happens, I will always love you."

He hugged her, then said, "Please give me that stick. It's in the grass over there."

She stood and went to get it. When she bent down to get it, something moved in the grass. "Oh!" gasped Rosebud, quickly withdrawing her hand.

"Mother!" cried Ethan, seeing the serpent release her hand. "Get out of here, you horrible thing!" Ethan shouted at the snake, "and don't you dare bite my Rosie ever again!" The black and yellow serpent obeyed.

Rosebud fell to her knees, feeling dizzy, but numb where she'd been bitten. Ethan hurried to her side. "Mummy, what's wrong?" he asked her anxiously.

"Ethan, go get your father," she said. Her face was turning white, and she felt that she was going to faint. " I need help, Ethan. Go now!" she cried, and passed out.

* * *

Sergillius and Serena watched as Ethan ran off. "Let's get her," said Serena.

"No." Sergillius grabbed the back of his wife's robes and kept her with him. "Let her survive the bite. We'll deal with her later."

"Won't she die from that bite?" Serena asked in amazement.

He frowned at her and replied, "No, Serena. Thad's a Riddle. She'll survive." _Crack!_ they disapparated.

* * *

Terrified, Ethan ran to his father's bedroom door and pounded on it. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried in fright, "Mummy needs help! Come quick!"

"What's wrong with her?" Thad asked, opening the door.

"A snake bit her, Daddy," said Ethan with a sob as Bethany came out of the nursery, holding Melanie. "She's going to leave like us for real!"

Thad was horrified. "No, she won't, Ethan," he told his son. "Show me where she is."

Crying, Ethan led his father to where Rose was lying, her face deathly pale. Thad knelt by Rose and asked Ethan, "What did the snake look like?"

"It was black," Ethan sobbed, "and it had yellow things on it."

"Like this?" Thad drew a diamond in the dirt. Ethan nodded, and Thad looked grave.

"Daddy," choked Ethan, "what was it?"

Thad frowned, calling Bethany © to get him an antidote from the potions storeroom. "The serpent seems to have been a _Divinus Animus_," he told his son. "They are very dangerous, possibly the second or third most lethal serpent known to the Wizarding World."

Ethan looked terrified, and Thad said, very quietly, "Ethan, go back into the house." The child obeyed, and Bethany hurried out of the house with the antidote.

"Rosebud, you have to fight," he whispered to her still body as Bethany knelt beside him, "but I will help you as much as I can." He took the vial from Bethany and opened it carefully, pulling Rosebud's lip back and allowing a few drops of the substance to drip into her mouth. "That will stabilize her for a time," he said to Bethany.

The dark-haired girl nodded and said, "I prepared her old room so that it may be used as a sick room." Thad nodded, then picked Rosebud up and carried her into the house.

Laying Rosebud in her bed very gently, Thad sat down by her side, waiting for his mother, whom he had called to come help him ©. Hearing a timid knock at the door, Thad stood, went to the door, and opened it.

Ethan looked up at his father and asked, "Is Rosie going to be all right?"

Thad opened his mouth, ready to assure his son, but he stopped, knowing he should prepare Ethan for the worst. "Child, she is very, very ill, and she—she may not recover."

Ethan burst into sobs, turning and running away.

* * *

Thad was holding Rosebud's hand when Ginny quietly opened the door and entered the room. "How is she, Thad?" asked Ginny.

"I've given her something to neutralize the venom," he told his mother in a low voice. "She was stabilized for several minutes, but she's becoming worse again." Thad raised his head and looked at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Mother, she's dying," Thad managed to choke. "I can't do this, Mother; I can't!"

Ginny put her arm around her son's shoulders. "I'm very sorry, Thad," she said gently. "But there is another way, you know. But we need the serpent in order to make the antidote to this particular venom."

Thad nodded, frowning. Suddenly, he stood, pulling away from his mother. "I will go find him," Thad said. "I can't let her go; I love her! Whatever I must do, I must do." He hurried out of the room.

Bethany caught him at the back door of the house. "How is she doing?" Bethany asked worriedly.

"Badly," Thad replied. "In fact, go sit by her side while I'm gone. Tell Mother I sent you." Thad pulled the door open and began to hurry away.

"Where are you going?" Bethany cried.

"I have to find that serpent," Thad cried over his shoulder.

* * *

Thad hurried down the path, hissing to himself (P). "Oh, Rosebud, please don't die! I couldn't stand it if you were to leave me again. I love you, Rosebud. I've never told you that enough, and I'm so sorry. I wish that so much of our lives could have been different. I'm trying to—"

He jumped out of the way as the serpent struck at him. "Don't you dare try to hurt me," Thad hissed at the serpent in fury.

The serpent recoiled and glared at him. "_Hisssusss_!" complained the serpent.

"You should know that humans, especially Wizardkind, are not serpent-_hisssusss_!" Thad snapped.

"Hungry!" said the serpent. "Need _hisssusss_!"

Thad frowned. "If you help me heal my friend, I will give you hisssusss," he told the serpent. It agreed, and Thad allowed it to slither up his arm and settle at his throat. He disapparated directly to his home.

It hissed uneasily, but Thad said nothing, taking the serpent straight to the room where Rosebud was. Bethany took one look at the serpent and fled from the room. Ginny pointed to a small table she'd conjured. "Willingly-given venom," Ginny hissed (P), inviting the serpent to the table.

Ginny quickly harvested the venom she needed from the serpent, hurrying to make the antidote. "I guess Ophicus was good for something," she said, handing the finished product to Thad. "Come," she hissed to the serpent, extending her arm to him. "I will give you _hisssusss_."

The serpent willingly slithered up Ginny's arm. She took him to the kitchen, passing Ethan in the hallway, who looked up at Ginny before noticing the serpent. "You!" Ethan hissed angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Ethan," Ginny said gently, not at all surprised that her grandson was a Parselmouth, "he was needed in order to get something to help your mother. Come with me, and we will talk." She led Ethan into the kitchen, where she allowed the serpent to slither onto the floor, warning him against bothering Ethan.

Ginny took a piece of raw meat from the refrigerator and transfigured it into a mouse, setting it on the floor. Instantly, the serpent was after it, and Ethan gave his grandmum a worried look. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "It's all right," she told him. "Snakes and serpents always do that in the wild."

The serpent looked up at Ginny and hissed, "The dark one is a bad egg."

Ethan didn't know what the serpent meant, but Ginny replied, "But he is mine, and he loves the one you have tried to kill. I suggest you be very careful around him: he is a Serpent-killer."

Ginny dropped another mouse on the floor, but the serpent ignored it. "Who? Who hasss he killed?"

"His name was Ophicus," Thad replied, coming into the room, a squirming mouse in his hand. "He tried to kill Rosebud too."

"_Hisssusss_!" the serpent hissed at Thad, slithering toward him. "Ophicusss was a littermate of mine. He left usss, and was bonded too young. His death was felt in all the bitemates."

Thad set down the mouse and the serpent slithered off after it. "It's not working," Thad told his mother, and Ethan gave a cry. Thad hurried to take his weeping son into his arms. "I love you, Ethan," Thad whispered.

"Only one more thing to be done," Ginny sighed. "If the serpent were to bite her again, with no intent to harm, but to heal instead, she could recover. That's the final resource available."

Thad was horrified, and Ethan cried, "No, not my Mummy!" The serpent slithered around them, hissing excitedly, "Bite! Bite!"

"Hush," Thad snapped at the serpent.

Ginny put her hand on Thad's shoulder again. "That's just the way serpents are, Thad, you know that," she said gently. "Come. We will go." The serpent slithered up her arm again, and Ginny strode off to Rosebud's room.

Slithering up on the bed, the serpent tasted the air around Rosebud several times before sinking his fangs in her neck, making Thad shudder. Ginny then released the serpent into the garden and told him to leave, which he did. Coming back to Thad and Rosebud, she said, "Will you be all right with her now?"

Thad nodded, then shook his head. "I'll be all right," he said, touching her new bite, where blood and venom were running from.

"It's her fight now," said Ginny gently. "I love you, Thad." She hugged her son, then left quietly.

* * *

That night was the worst Thad had ever had in his life. Rosebud had violent seizures for several hours. Thad was there the whole time, keeping her safe. Afterward, Thad sat on the bed and held her in his arms, tears running down his cheeks.

"Rosebud, please stay here," he whispered. "We need you, and you have to live! I love you, Rosebud! Please don't die; I need you!"

A sigh escaped her lips and Thad smoothed her hair away from her forehead. Then he bent down and kissed her lips over and over again. "Please, Rosebud," he whispered.

He leaned back against the headboard and fell asleep, holding Rosebud gently.

* * *

Rosebud woke up feeling tired and achy. She opened her eyes and found herself in Thad's arms. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek and silently snuggled up against him, wincing in pain from something she did not know.

Remembering the serpent, she murmured, "Oh, Thad-y, thank you for helping me." After a few minutes, he woke and was overjoyed, hugging her gently.

"I'm so glad you're all right, my Love," he said to her, his voice betraying his emotion. She saw tears in his eyes as he drew her closer and touched his lips to hers.

"Oh!" cried Rosebud, having put her hand to her neck to find what was bothering her. "Ow! Thad, what happened to me?" she cried, looking at her slightly burnt fingers.

Thad drew his wand, healing her fingers. "Nothing we could do was helping you, Rosebud. We had to have the serpent bite you a second time in order to reverse the effects of the venom. He chose to bite your neck."

"Oh." Rosebud winced, and Thad gently touched the bite, making Rosebud jerk away. "It didn't hurt!" she said in amazement.

"It shouldn't," Thad told her. "I'm a Parselmouth, so I'm immune to most serpent venom."

Rosebud nodded. "Were you here the whole night, Thad?" she asked him softly.

Thad nodded, gently touching the bite on her hand. "You were having seizures, and I stayed to keep you safe."

"Where is Ethan?" Rosebud asked worriedly. "Is he all right, Thad? Was he bitten?"

"No, he's safe," Thad told her quickly. "He's in the other room. Would you like me to bring him to you?"

Rosebud nodded and Thad left to get Ethan. Bethany gave him a worried look, but he winked at her and led Ethan, who was extremely frightened, to his mother's room.

When Ethan entered the room and saw her sitting up in bed, he cried, "Mummy, oh, Mummy!" and ran to her. She held him to herself, trying to comfort him, but he sobbed, "Mum, I was so scared!"

"I know, child," she soothed him, smoothing his hair back from his eyes, "it's all right now."

"I thought you had left again!" he wept into her shirt. "Oh, Mummy!"

She cuddled him gently and said, "I'm still here, Ethan, and I love you."

Ethan clung to her, and said, "I love you too, Ma."

Thad was quiet, noticing how much his wife and son worried about and loved each other. He quietly waited until they were ready, then took Ethan out, telling Rosebud that he'd be back.

"Ethan," Thad asked his son, "Mother said that you spoke to the serpent. Did you?"

Ethan frowned worriedly. "I told it to go away, and never bite Rosie again! It left, and I didn't see it until you brought it back."

_This child speaks Parseltongue!_ he thought with pride. "You have a gift, Ethan," he told his son. "You can talk to snakes! That's called Parseltongue. Now, Ethan, keep this secret to yourself, at least for some time."

"Can I talk to Mummy about it? I tell her everything, Daddy," said Ethan quietly.

Thad nodded. "But not too many other people." The child agreed, and Thad went back to Rosebud.

* * *

The next day, Bethany helped Rosebud to get up and around while Thad was at work. Rosebud sighed deeply, holding Bethany's little girl. Melanie was such a happy child, Rosebud noticed. She wished that she could be as happy and carefree as Melanie seemed.

Bethany watched Rosebud rock the child quietly. She saw the pain evident on Rosebud's face, and was concerned about the younger girl. Rosebud touched the baby's black curls and smiled, looking over at Bethany.

"She's going to be a beauty, just like you," she told Bethany. Looking down at the child, Rosebud said, "All the boys will be mad for her. Titus will have his hands full to keep them away."

"If she doesn't curse them away herself," Bethany laughed.

Rosebud smiled, then gave the little one back to her mother, leaving the room. She was struggling, for her neck bite was hurting. Burning, really. She didn't know if she needed to say something to someone, for she wasn't sure what it meant. After thinking alone for a moment, she decided to give her wounds another day.

That night, when Thad arrived home, he was greeted by Bethany and the children, for Rosebud was not in the house. Bethany hugged Thad, and he touched his lips to her forehead, asking, "Where's Rosebud?"

"Outside, on the back porch," she sighed, her face against his chest. He stroked her back a minute, wishing that he'd been a better husband to her when he'd had the chance.

"Thanks," he told her, squeezing her gently before releasing her and heading out to the porch.

The sky growing dark, Rosebud had come out to be by herself and to try to cope with the pain she was feeling. She felt Thad's presence when he'd come into the house, but had not gone to him. She knew that he would come to her, and he did.

Slipping his arms around her from behind, he gently hugged her and asked, "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she sighed. "Watching the stars come out, and trying to name them. I saw the first star come out, and I made a wish on it, like my Dad taught me."

"What did you wish?" Thad asked curiously, nuzzling her neck.

"Ow!" cried Rosebud, jerking violently as Thad kissed her wound. "Thad, don't!"

Startled, Thad stepped back from her. "I'm sorry," he said contritely. "Are you all right?"

Tears starting to her eyes, Rosebud nodded. "It's...still sensitive," she told him, a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, dearest," he told her, taking her into his arms and kissing away her tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cry, Love."

"It's all right," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Thad hugged her close, touching his lips to her forehead, then to her cheeks, then to her lips. "Let's go inside," he told her gently, and she agreed, allowing him to lead her into the house.

* * *

To his dismay, when Thad returned home the next night, he found Rosebud crying in the living room, Bethany trying to comfort her. Upon seeing Thad, Rosebud turned and ran off to his room without welcoming him home.

"Bethany, what's wrong with her?" Thad asked.

Bethany sighed. "The bites aren't healing," she told him. "It's agony for her: she says that her body always feels like it's burning. Rosebud just told me that it's getting worse, and that she needs help. I'm fairly certain it's because the venom is still in her body. It is, isn't it?"

"Possibly," Thad said, preparing to disapparate. "I'll be right back," he told her before leaving.

Thad appeared along the river, fairly close to where he figured Dirk would be. Walking away from Riddle Mansion, for he hadn't spotted Dirk yet and was certain that he wasn't at home, Thad watched carefully for any sign of his brother.

Upon spotting Dirk, Thad was absolutely shocked. Dirk had Brenda firmly in his embrace and was kissing her heatedly, caressing her passionately. Thad could feel the magic around Dirk and Brenda, even though he wasn't that close to them. The two were oblivious to anything around, completely lost in each other.

Unwilling to interrupt, Thad watched and waited until Dirk stopped, holding Brenda against his chest as they sank to the grass. She had her eyes closed, and was clinging to Dirk, wanting to be as close to him as possible, to feel his magic surround her. Dirk continued to share his magic with her as she allowed hers to play around him wildly.

Thad never recalled seeing something so beautiful for a long time, and was so entranced by the scene that he didn't speak to them. Finally, Dirk became aware of another presence, and his wand flew to his hand as he looked up to see Thad. "How long have you been here?" Dirk demanded.

Thad shrugged. "For quite a while," he said. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"You idiot!" moaned Dirk, hiding his face in Brenda's hair.

"Don't stalk us," Brenda told Thad. "You know you didn't like when Arianna did that to you and Rosebud."

Thad grinned slightly, then became solemn. "I need to ask you something," he told them. They nodded for him to go on, and Thad said, "Rosebud was bitten by another _Divinus Animus_, and her bites are not healing." Thad explained what he and Ginny had done to help Rosebud, and Dirk nodded.

"There are two things to be done," Dirk said. "You can try to pull the venom out of her: you know how to do that."

"The other way is to allow your blood to cleanse hers," Brenda added.

"Unless, of course," Dirk teased, "your blood is contaminated."

Thad nodded to them. "Thanks," he told them.

Brenda grinned. "Good. Now go away." She wrapped her arms around Dirk's neck and the two began kissing again. Thad shook his head at them and disapparated.

* * *

Upon returning to his home, Thad went to his room to check on Rosebud. She was still weeping in pain, lying on the bed. "Rosebud," he murmured, "I think I've found something that will help you." He explained to her what Dirk had said about pulling the venom from her body, and she nodded, wincing as Thad sat on the bed next to her.

He took her wounded hand in his, looking at the wound. It was still open, and Thad could tell that the venom was burning her: the wound looked slightly burnt around the edges. Putting his mouth to the wound, Thad began to draw out the venom.

Rosebud instantly tensed, and Thad heard her sob, "Thad-y, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Love," he whispered to her, and continued his work until she was sobbing continuously, begging him to not hurt her anymore. "Rosebud, I must get this done," he sighed, hugging her to himself as she sobbed in agony.

Finally, he said, "Your hand is already healing. Let me help your other bite."

"No!" cried Rosebud in fear. "No! Thad-y!" She screamed when he pressed his mouth to her neck wound, beginning to draw out the poison. He didn't stop, but she noticed that he winced when she screamed. She screamed again, and this time, kicked out, catching Thad on the shin, and stopping him.

His gasp of pain somehow made Rosebud feel a little better, and she sobbed brokenly, "I can't do it, Thad-y. I can't! Please don't do it anymore. Please! It hurts me so much!"

Thad was silent, watching Rosebud, who was staring at him in fear. It was quite clear to him that she wouldn't let him near her until he promised not to hurt her. "I won't," he said finally. "I'll try the other way."

Sobbing, Rosebud allowed Thad to reach out and pull her closer to himself. He took his wand off the nightstand, and she cringed away from him. She cried out in terror when she saw the silver knife he conjured. "No!" she screamed. "Please, Thad-y!"

"It's not for you," he comforted her. Preparing himself, he cut his arm in two places, letting the blood run. Rosebud closed her eyes in horror, hiding her face in his chest. He pressed his bleeding arm to her neck wound, and Rosebud jerked in fear. "Hold still, Love," he said, casting a Binding Charm to hold his arm against her neck.

"What've you done?" she sobbed, putting her hand up to touch his arm.

Thad gently put his other arm around her, holding her carefully. "My blood will cleanse yours," he told her quietly. "Through our wounds, we are temporarily bonded."

Rosebud sobbed, becoming very uneasy when she felt restrained by the bond. "I can't," she wept, "Thad-y, I'm so scared!"

"I know, Love," he told her. "Rest. It will help with the healing." She was about to sob that she couldn't, but Thad stopped her. "You can do more than you think, Love. Let me help you this time: **Somnus.**" Rosebud instantly drifted off to sleep, relaxing.

* * *

In the morning, Rosebud awoke to Thad's concerned question: "How are you, dearest?"

Rosebud felt her neck, looking at her hand. "They're healed," she whispered. "I'm well again, Thad." She buried her face in his chest, allowing him to caress her gently.

"I love you," Thad murmured, lifting her face to his. He kissed her softly, and she blushed slightly.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips.


	32. Ethan and Titus

A few days later, Ethan performed a quite naughty piece of mischief against Titus, and was caught by his parents. Thad frowned at his son, and Rosebud put her hand on his arm. "Ethan," said Thad very sternly, "come here."

Without saying a word, Ethan went to his father. Thad told his son, "I must punish you so that you will learn to be good, child." Thad took Ethan and leaned him over the couch, swatting the boy with his bare hand.

Ethan cried out a few times, then clenched his fists and refused to make a sound. Thad was impressed by the child's courage and let the child get up more quickly. Ethan looked down, ashamed. "I sorry," he said quietly. "I sorry, Mummy."

Rosebud hugged her son tightly. "I love you, Ethan. It's all right," she murmured in his ear.

Thad took Ethan by the hand and said, "You are going to your room, and you will stay there until tomorrow morning."

Rosebud gasped, and Ethan looked at her solemnly. "It's okay, Mummy," he said to her. "I was naughty." She took her hand from Thad's arm and hurried off to the back porch. When Ethan was in his room, Thad went off to find Rosebud.

* * *

Ethan felt sorry for what he had done, especially because he knew that he had hurt his mother. Being very curious, he carefully sneaked out of his room and into the living room, finding Bethany sitting on the couch, watching Melanie crawl around on the floor.

"Ethan, you are not supposed to be out of your room," Bethany said, and Ethan jumped, frightened. "If you don't go back to your room now, you'll be caught."

"I won't," Ethan replied and looked out the window, watching his parents. Rosebud was crying against her husband's chest, and Thad was gently stroking her back, trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Ethan saw his father lift Rosebud's face and say something to her. Rosebud smiled through her tears and came closer to Thad. Thad leaned forward and kissed her lips very softly. Then Ethan smiled to see his parents so happy. "Daddy loves her," he said to himself.

Continuing to watch, Ethan saw Thad and Rosebud come arm-in-arm toward the house. When he heard the door open, he ran back to his room as quickly as he could. He was too late; Thad stepped forward and caught him.

"Ethan Riddle, you naughty child!" exclaimed Thad. Rosebud burst into tears again. "I thought you would obey me, but you are not obeying!"

Ethan began to struggle. "No, Daddy!" he cried. "Don't spank me! I sorry!" Ethan kicked and tried to bite.

"Yes, Ethan," said Thad sternly. "You need another spanking because you are a very naughty child." Thad pulled his son back into Ethan's room and leaned him over the bed. "Ethan, you have disappointed me and your mother very much," said Thad more gently. Then Thad gave Ethan a hard spanking, and Ethan sobbed and fought his father through the whole thing. "No!" he shouted when his father pulled him up. Ethan threw himself onto the floor and refused to get up.

Thad stared at his son. "Ethan, what has gotten into you? You are just naughty today! Why can't you be good?"

"I don't want to be good!" Ethan screamed at his father, furious with himself for being caught. Thad looked horrified, then sad.

"Ethan," he said, and his eyes filled with tears, "I have to spank you again. Please, Ethan, be good so I don't have to do this again!"

Ethan sobbed for real as his father spanked him the third time. Ethan knew he should not have been bad no matter what he was trying to help with. Guilt filled the little boy as he heard his father give a small sob. Then the blows came down, and Ethan sobbed hard as the pain came.

Thad could not see for the tears when he stopped spanking his little boy. "Ethan," Thad choked, unable to keep from sobbing aloud, "I'm sorry that I had to do that! I love you, child, but you must be good." Thad pulled Ethan up and sat down on the bed, cuddling the sobbing little one.

"Daddy," sobbed Ethan, "I very sorry that I was naughty! I will stay in my room, and I sorry I kick you! Oh, Daddy! Daddy! Will you forgive me?"

"Oh, Ethan!" gasped Thad, "of course I will, and I do! I was afraid that you were going to be dreadfully wicked, child. I want you to be the best behaved little boy in the world because I love you."

Ethan looked terribly ashamed, sobbing in pain. "Daddy, will Mummy ever forgive me?" he asked with a sob.

Thad choked back his tears and sobs and managed to say, "If you ask her, I think she will. But you have to wait until tomorrow. She will not come to say goodnight to you."

The little boy looked sad. "Okay, Daddy," he said very quietly. Thad left without another word and went straight to his wife, who was crying very hard.

* * *

Thad found Rosebud in his room, lying flat on his bed. He went to her side and touched her back gently, rolling her over onto her back. "Thad," she sobbed, sitting up and leaning against him, "what happened to make him so—so wicked? I thought that I had mothered a better boy than that!"

He gently calmed her. "I don't know what happened," he told her. "But he seemed very, very ashamed and sorry that he had done it. You can talk to him tomorrow about it, but keep away from him if he starts trying to kick you. That hurts!"

Tears ran down Rosebud's cheeks as she rested herself in Thad's strong arms. He spoke softly to her, then kissed her gently to calm her.

Rosebud was sad for the rest of the day, and even Thad could not really cheer her up.

That night, Thad tucked Ethan in by himself, and Ethan said, "Daddy, could you tell Rosie that I'm sorry and I love her?"

Thad nodded, and went back to the living room to collect Rosebud. He took her straight to his room, and when she tried to go to the guest room, he told her that she should not have to be sad alone. She lay down in bed by him, then turned to him and snuggled up against his chest. His arms slipped around her as he said, "Ethan told me to tell you that he is sorry, and that he loves you. He did not call you his mother; he called you Rosie!"

"Does he not accept me?" Rosebud asked, hurt.

"I think that he does not feel worthy to call you Mother," Thad told his wife gently. "So he called you Rosie like he always did."

Rosebud sighed, and tried to sleep, lying in Thad's warm embrace.

* * *

In the morning when Rosebud woke, she found Thad already awake, watching her intently. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I was just wondering how much you have changed," he answered. "I know I am very different now."

"I am still your little Blossom," Rosebud told her husband quietly, "and my love for you will never change."

Thad held her close. "Thank you, dearest. I will always love you more than anything else in the whole world," he told her. She smiled, and he kissed her to seal his promise.

"You still have your sweetness," she whispered in his ear, trembling. He asked her what was wrong, and she took a deep breath. "Oh, Thad-y, I have been without you for so long!" she said, clinging to him. "You have grown up so much without me, and I don't know you like I thought I did!"

Thad laughed quietly. "All the Riddle boys do most of their growing at age sixteen, but they mature at nineteen or twenty. I'm probably older than I am supposed to be. We will have to work on getting to know each other's minds like we used to. It is altogether possible that we should act like two immature young people—"

"You mean two giggly teenagers," Rosebud teased her husband. "So we can act like we're sixteen all over again!"

"I just wish that I hadn't missed those years with you!" he murmured to her. "It's like jumping into an ice-cold river all over again!"

She smiled at him. "Well, at least you didn't fall into it," she told him.

He nodded, then let her go and sat up. "I have to get up. I am supposed to be at work earlier than usual this morning."

"Okay." Thad told her the time, and she, having dressed, hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

When it was time for breakfast, Thad led Ethan into the room, and Rosebud looked at him, tears coming to her eyes. "Rosie," he said timidly, coming toward her, "I have been very naughty, and I'm sorry. I will be good now, Rosie."

She knelt and drew him into her arms. "Ethan, I love you, child," she whispered in his ear. "I forgive you."

He returned the hug, looking very serious indeed. "Rosie, I was trying to—"

"Ethan, please don't call me Rosie anymore," said Rosebud. "I am your mother; please call me Mother."

Ethan looked a little bit afraid, then nodded, pulling away and heading to the table.

* * *

Breakfast was very quiet, and Rosebud was very uncomfortable, feeling that Ethan wanted to talk to her. As soon as Thad was finished, he cleared off his plate, then came back to the table. He took his wife by the arm and pulled her up against his chest, looking down into her eyes very intensely. Surprised, she did nothing to stop what he was doing.

The agonized look on Bethany's face did not escape Ethan, and the child put his hand into Bethany's. She looked down at him, and he squeezed her hand. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Thad kissed Rosebud with a strong passion, then held her away, looking at her face. Her hands crept up behind his neck, and when he kissed her again, she was ready. She gave him what he demanded of her, yet asked a little for herself. Thad responded by sliding his hands down her back and pulling her against him all the way.

"Oh, Thad-y," she whispered when his lips left hers. "I—I love you!"

Thad smiled teasingly at her, and she giggled. Then he said, "Goodbye, my Love. Goodbye, Ethan, Titus, Bethany."

"Goodbye," answered the little ones.

Rosebud replied, "Goodbye, Thad-y, I love you." Bethany looked away from Thad and Rosebud, deigning to reply.

"I love you too," he told her. Then he said to his sons, "You be good for your mother, all right? If you're not, I am sure to hear about it."

Titus nodded, but Ethan bowed his head. "Yes, Daddy," he whispered in shame.

* * *

After Thad had gone, Ethan looked at his mother and said, "Rosie—Mummy, can I talk to you?" She nodded, and after a minute, took him into the nursery where he could talk as she took care of Melanie.

"Mummy, I was only naughty because I wanted you and Daddy to be happy," Ethan tried to explain.

Rosebud looked shocked. "How could naughtiness make us happy, Ethan?" she asked him. "I was very upset! I thought you were a better boy than that."

Ethan, very much hurt, had tears in his eyes. "Rosie, I wanted you and Daddy to be happy, so I was naughty. When you were sad, Daddy came to comfort you, and I saw him kiss you 'cause I was out of my room! I wanted you to be happy, but I was a bad boy." He bowed his head in shame once more, tears running down his cheeks.

"Ethan, we are happy," she told the little boy gently. "We are only trying to get used to each other. No amount of naughtiness will help that. And don't call me Rosie."

Sobs came from Ethan, and he ran out of the room, not coming back when she called for him. After Melanie was fed, she went after him and found him hiding from her in the living room. "Ethan, I told you to come back," she said, not moving him from his hiding spot. "Why didn't you obey?"

"Rosie—oh, Mummy, please!" he sobbed, "please don't spank me! Oh, Rosie—Mummy, please!"

"Why, Ethan?" she asked again.

Ethan was terrified that his mother was going to hurt him as Bethany used to. "Oh, no!" he cried in terror. "Please! I very sorry, Rosie! No, I meant Mummy! Oh—oh, I can't be good! I was only trying to help, but I can't ever be good like you want me to! Don't hurt me, Rosie! Oh, I can't say it right!"

The terrified child cowered away from Rosebud, and she felt horrible. "Ethan, I'm not going to hurt you," she tried to comfort him. "I won't spank you! I love you! I know you were just trying to help, and—perhaps you did help after all!"

"Please don't let Daddy spank me either!" cried the little one. "Oh, don't tell him why I was naughty! He will be very angry!"

"I won't tell him," Rosebud promised her son. "I swear. It will be our secret. And I won't let him spank you, Ethan. He will not be angry with you."

Still crying hard, he came a little out of his safe place, and Rosebud took him into her arms, cuddling him and rocking him gently. "I didn't mean to frighten you," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I guess I will have to learn to be a good mother to you."

Ethan was very quiet for the rest of the day, and did not do anything naughty.

* * *

When Rosebud felt that Thad was home, she looked out the window and saw him coming up to the house through the front yard. "Ethan, you may come out to the porch with me if you wish," she said, hurrying to the front door. He followed her, and stood on the porch as she hurried down the steps.

Thad saw her coming and opened his arms to her. When she came into his arms, he held her close, and she gave him a welcome-home kiss. "Thad-y," she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too, darling. You are the most beautiful girl in the world," he told her. "Honestly, Rosebud, all the others look like old, dusty books on a shelf compared to you!"

Rosebud grinned up at her husband. "Where did you learn such flattery?" she asked him.

"Just from living," he answered. Then he smiled at her teasingly. "Didn't you want to be told that?" She blushed, and he laughed. "So, were the little ones good?"

"Titus and Melanie were, but I'll tell you about Ethan later." Just as Thad was about to give Ethan a very stern look, Rosebud put her hand on his neck and refused to let him turn his head. "Thad, don't be upset with him. You don't know what I was going to say. Don't be sharp with him; he is already scared that you will be angry with him."

Thad looked confused, but, trusting his little Blossom, he listened to her and greeted Ethan with a hug and kiss. Ethan was relieved because she hadn't said a word about his naughtiness, and his father had not seemed angry. The little boy had not heard everything that his mother had said.

After supper, the boys were allowed to play for a while before bed. Then Thad and Rosebud went together and tucked each one of them in. While they were covering Titus, he angrily snapped at Rosebud: "I want Mum. Not you."

"I am sorry, Titus," she told him with a sigh, calling to Bethany ©.

"Titus," murmured Thad, "she will treat you well. She loves all the children in this home. That means you and your sister, too! I hope that you can learn to love Rosebud as your mother."

Titus finally nodded. "Ma," he said tightly, and hugged her. Rosebud felt more like crying then, but she hugged the strange boy back.

When Thad and Rosebud left the room, they found Bethany outside the door. She hurried into the room, and began to speak with her son.

Once in Thad's room, Rosebud was very quiet. "I know, sweetheart," he sighed, "Titus is not your son, but he needs love too!"

"Oh, it's not that!" said Rosebud, beginning to dress for bed. "How can I possibly begin to know how to mother a child that is more Strange than it is Riddle?! He called me 'Ma'! Thad, I don't know how to deal with him! I've just recently become friends with his mother!"

She saw hurt run across his face, and she gasped out an apology. Rosebud turned away, and was going to get into bed, but Thad said, "Hold on a minute!" He quickly came toward her, and she froze. All he did was pull her nightgown down in the back. "Okay. You're all right now," he told her, giving her a half-hug.

They got into bed and Thad pulled her close. "Now tell me what Ethan did today," he requested.

Rosebud took a deep breath. "He told me why he was such a naughty child yesterday," she said. "I can't tell you all, because I promised him I wouldn't, but he did it because he wanted to help us."

Thad thought about it a moment, looking into Rosebud's eyes. "So, he wanted to help...was he trying to make us happy together?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I don't know why he thought that being naughty would make us happy."

Thad smiled, then said, "Because when you were very disappointed in him, I comforted you. He probably watched me kiss your tears away. He was out of bed at that time anyway."

Rosebud nodded. "So—are you angry with him?"

"No, Rosebud. Ethan is a very intelligent child. When he is trained in proper use of his observations, he will become quite the boy!" Thad answered his anxious wife.

Rosebud hugged her husband tightly, and he grinned. "I gave the right answer, didn't I?"

She giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "You be good," she ordered him.

"Oh, sure," he said. "I'm always good!"

* * *

Several days later, Rosebud was welcoming Thad home from work once again. They were lost in a strong kiss, and neither knew what was happening around them. As they drew back from each other, they were shocked and horrified to see Bethany's parents, the Lestranges standing by, watching them.

They showed nothing in their faces, but the woman looked Rosebud over and said, "Hardly good enough after Bethany, don't you think, Sergillius?"

He sniffed disapprovingly at Rosebud. "Definitely not," he told his wife. Then he looked directly into Thad's eyes. "We wish to see our grandson."

A warning went off in Thad's mind, and he frowned. "Why?"

"Because, if you must know," said the woman in a condescending tone, "we need to speak with him."

"Anything you can say to Titus, you can say to us," said Rosebud, catching Thad's attitude.

Suddenly, their eyes opened wide and they looked very angry. "Hold your tongue, Mudblood! We addressed only Thaddeus!" snapped Sergillius.

Thad was now as angry as his parents-in-law. "You had better leave this instant," he said coldly. "I will not let you insult—"

"Thaddeus, Titus is our grandson, and we demand to see him," said Serena. "Do not make us use force." She and her husband moved their hands over their wand-pockets threateningly.

Thad refused to be cowed. "This is my home, and I will not allow you to come here and insult this young lady, then demand what I do not think would be good for my son!" he said, tensing for the draw if necessary.

"What lady?" Sergillius asked. "I see no—ah, but you indicate this half-grown girl. She is nothing to worry about. And why do you worry about Titus? We do not wish to harm him."

Rosebud was shocked at the man's words, but did not say a word about them. Thad looked furious, and Serena spoke, sounding as sweet as Bethany when she had enticed Thad.

"Thaddeus, we only want to see Titus," Serena smoothly interjected, "and we know that you are sleeping with this girl. Do you want us to tell your father that you are once again infatuated with a Mudblood?"

Thad was so angry he could not speak, but Rosebud put her hand on his arm. "Leave," she hissed at the Lestranges. "Now. You will not see Titus. You forfeited your right to Bethany and her family when you used and then tried to kill her. Get out of our sight."

The Lestranges glowered at Thad and Rosebud, then disapparated.

* * *

"Mummy?" Ethan asked timidly, coming into the room where Rosebud was. She looked up and said, "Ethan, I did want to see you just now. Come here."

Frightened, Ethan slowly went to stand in front of her. "What did I do now?" he asked in a small voice.

Rosebud put her hand on his shoulder gently and he looked up into her eyes. "Ethan, you did nothing to upset me, but I wanted to tell you about your brother Titus," she answered.

"Oh, yes, Mummy, what happened to him?" asked Ethan worriedly. "When he is mad at me, his eyes flash and I don't like it!"

Rosebud's heart sank. "Ethan, Titus has been named the boy that the Lestranges want to carry their name," Rosebud tried to explain. "They want Titus to grow up, get married, and have children so that there will always be Lestranges in the world."

"What about his eyes?" demanded Ethan. "They do it too!"

Rosebud sighed deeply, and tears came to her eyes. "Titus is now the one and only heir of the Lestranges, Ethan," Rosebud wept. "When Titus grows up, he probably will not call you his brother."

Ethan looked horrified. "Why, Mummy?!" he cried. "I didn't do anything to him ever!"

Rosebud bowed her head and knelt down, drawing Ethan close to herself. "Oh, Ethan, my child," she choked, "I was a Muggle, but I was invited to Hogwarts, so now I—I'm just a Mudblood! Ethan, your father came from a long line of pureblooded wizards. Our blood mixed when I had you. You are a half-blood, Ethan; I am a Mudblood, and Titus's people were always taught to hate our kind."

"Mummy, if Daddy was taught like that, why did he love you?" asked Ethan quietly.

She was startled. "Oh, Ethan," she murmured, "I don't know! There was just something special between us when we met. We instantly knew that we loved each other!"

"I love you, and I love Daddy," said Ethan, thinking. "But Titus is hard to know, Mum! Lanie is nice, but she's too little!"

Rosebud nodded. "Try to understand him a little better, Ethan," she told her son gently. "He does not like my being here: he wants his mother to be with him instead of my being with him."

Ethan hugged his mother. "Okay, Mum." At that moment, Melanie started crying, and Ethan asked, "Mummy, can I come see Lanie?" Rosebud smiled and nodded her approval, giving Ethan her hand.

* * *

Later that night, when Thad came home, Ethan went to talk to him. "Daddy?" asked Ethan quietly.

"Yes, Ethan?" asked Thad tiredly.

"Daddy, do you love me?" the little boy questioned.

Thad looked surprised. "Yes, child," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"'cause of what Rosie—I mean, Mummy—told me," the little boy answered.

Thad was curious. "What did she tell you?" Thad asked.

Ethan tilted his head. "Daddy, she said that she is a mugbud," Ethan said shyly.

Thad laughed at what Ethan had said. "I think you meant to say 'Mudblood,' Ethan. And, yes, it's true. But there is nothing wrong with that," Thad quickly added.

"I am a half-bud," Ethan said, to see what his father would do.

But Thad smiled gently, and drew his son onto his lap. "Well, Ethan, since your mother is Rosebud, you are a half-_bud_! I know you meant half-blood, but that's all right. It is to be expected. I love you, Ethan. You are my son."

At that moment, Rosebud entered the room, smiling brightly. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

Thad winked at her. "We were talking about you," he said. "I was telling Ethan everything about you that you don't want him to know."

Rosebud laughed softly. "Well, you just be good, Thaddeus Riddle," she told him.

"All right," Thad promised. "I will—for a while!"

* * *

Lying in bed together that night, Thad held her close and gave her strong kisses. Rosebud snuggled up against him, and he told her, "Ethan told me that he was a 'half-bud'! I told him that since your name is Rosebud, he is a half-_bud_!"

"Oh, Thad-y," she whispered, "that's so sweet!"

Thad squeezed her gently. "Not nearly as sweet as you," he murmured in her ear.

"Oh, Thad-y!"


	33. Telling Thad's Family

The next morning, as Thad was kissing Rosebud goodbye, Ginny appeared and seemed quite shocked. Rosebud drew back from Thad's embrace, blushing. Thad grinned like a little boy. "Mum, this is Rosebud," he said.

A smile broke across Ginny's face, and she answered, "Oh, Thad, I was hoping that you would find out." She hurried to him and gave him a hug.

Thad hugged her back, then said, "You knew?"

"Yes, Thad. Dirk and Brenda told me after Bellatrix cursed her," Ginny told Thad.

Thad shook his head, and Rosebud said, "It's always one of them!"

Ginny grinned directly at Rosebud and she blushed again. "Be careful what you say about her. You know her past. You know what danger she's in if the Ministry blames her for anything."

Rosebud nodded gravely, and Ginny went on, "I came to tell you that there is to be a family reunion at Horror House this whole weekend."

"All right." Then she frowned. "Will the Lestranges be there?"

Ginny looked at Thad, and he shook his head. "Only Bethany. Her parents aren't closely related—they've disowned her. And they're a danger to the whole Wizarding World."

Ginny nodded. "I wasn't going to allow them, no matter what you said," she told Thad.

"I've finally come to my senses," Thad said with a smile as they all laughed again. Bethany, who had been watching out the window, hurried away, tears in her eyes. Thad hugged Rosebud again and said to her, "I really have to go now, sweetheart." She nodded, and he kissed her quickly, then hurried off.

"I'm afraid that I must go as well," Ginny told her daughter-in-law. "I have other places to visit before I can go back home." Rosebud nodded and went back into the house.

* * *

Thad and Rosebud talked about the reunion, and they decided that it was time to show all the Riddles what was going on in Thad's family. On Friday afternoon, Thad and Rosebud were in their room, dressing for the reunion. Rosebud turned to Thad. "Dearest, do you think I should wear my plain jeans? Or should I wear a robe?"

Thad turned and looked at her. "Well, darling, wear the tight jeans. I like them on you, and I think it'll be more proper. Even though Father doesn't like the kind of clothes you wear, he would be more upset if you wore robes to his house. To him it would be like you are trying to fit in," Thad told her. "I like you as you are, my little Blossom."

She smiled at him, then pulled her clothes out of the drawer and put them on. While she was putting her shoes on, Thad left to go check on Ethan. Rosebud smiled happily. She felt that she had the perfect family: Thad was a loving, caring husband, and her little boys and baby girl were children to be proud of.

Rosebud sighed happily, then stood and went to the mirror to brush her hair. While she was trying to decide how to style it, Thad came up behind her and put his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "Thad-y!" she protested gently, "I have to comb my hair!"

"Well, just brush it out and pull the front part back," he murmured in her ear. "I like it that way."

Rosebud turned and threw her arms around his neck. "I think you are just perfect! You always give your own opinion when I ask for it!" She kissed him smack on the lips and allowed him to kiss her hard. "Now, can I finish combing my hair?" she asked when he drew back.

"Yes, but I expect the right to more kisses later," he told her, grinning impishly.

"You naughty—!" she turned back to the mirror and Thad just laughed.

A few minutes later, Thad left his house, Rosebud by his side. She was watching Ethan, trying to help Bethany keep track of Titus. When they arrived at Horror House, Rosebud looked at Thad and he smiled at her reassuringly.

When Arianna admitted them into the house, she smiled at Rosebud and Rosebud smiled back. "He knows," she said quietly. Arianna's eyes lit up and she hugged Rosebud tightly, shocking everyone standing around.

"Arianna," said Tom in a displeased voice, "shut the door and go to your room." Arianna looked shocked, but she obeyed as quickly as she could, feeling hurt and upset. Thad felt awful, but, knowing his father, said not a word.

Thad led his family to sit down, and Tom asked him, "Thad, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" asked Thad carefully.

"You know what I mean," Tom snapped. "Are you going to keep this girl in your home?" Tom asked, indicating Rosebud. "That would be improper."

Thad smiled at his wife. "I will always keep her in my home, Father. I love her, and—"

Tom stared at his son, darting a look at Bethany. "Thaddeus! You are the most—"

"I know what you're going to say," Thad interrupted, "and I've heard it before! It is all right, however—"

Bethany lifted her head proudly. "This girl is Rosebud Swensen Riddle. If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. She did not die at St. Mungo's as was originally planned. She has returned to her rightful place beside Thad, and will not be removed by any normal means."

Tom's face turned pale, and Rosebud became very serious. "Sir," she said, "I know you will never thoroughly accept me, but I am your son's wife, and I will always love Thad. I did not die when Ethan was born! The midwives separated Thad and me. I had to come back, and now I am Thad's once more. Don't try to get rid of me, Tom Riddle. You can't! Love is too strong, and you can't change it!"

The scowl on Tom's face did not change, and the anger Thisbe saw in her husband's eyes frightened her. "Rosebud is our relative, whether any of you like it or not! I even tried to warn you, Horatio, but you wouldn't listen! Accept Rosebud. I do; she is my sister-in-law!"

Horatio jumped up and took his wife by the arms. Ginny shook her head, and Thisbe looked at Thad. A nod passed between Thad and Thisbe that Horatio did not see; it was a silent thank-you. Horatio turned on Rosebud. "I do not want to see you very often."

Rosebud scowled at him, her eyes so dark she shocked Bethany. "And, were it up to me," she snarled at him, "I would have never seen you in my lifetime."

Horatio eyed her with contempt. "You filthy Mudblood! You should have died all that time ago!" He yanked Thisbe's arm hard, so that she cried out in pain. "Come with me," he snapped. Fear showing plainly in her eyes, she had to go with him.

Ginny looked sadly at her husband. "Tom, your beliefs have caused him to turn out the way he has. Horatio is going to severely hurt Thisbe!" Ginny told him.

"It's her fault!" Tom said sharply.

"No, it isn't!" said Thad. "It is our fault. Rosebud and I never meant to cause problems in the rest of our families. We never foresaw that you would try to separate us, Father. We only wanted to spend the rest of our life together!"

Bethany wondered what Thad's father would think about what was going on. He still looked upset, but said, "Yes, you will, no matter what I say. What if I cut you off from the family again?"

Thad frowned. "Father, I cannot leave Rosebud."

"You did it once already," said Tom. He held up his hand as Thad was about to speak and said, "I won't cut you off, but you are no longer in favor with me." Thad nearly smiled; he had already known that. Tom turned to Rosebud. "I will not call you daughter, but you are of some relation to me." He said the words bitterly.

"Father, I didn't mean to hurt you," Thad said quietly. "I love Rosebud, and I—I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I do," Tom snapped. "You'd go back to Bethany." Tom then decisively turned his attention away from them to Elsie's family, who had just arrived.

Thad and Rosebud looked at Bethany, who's face was red with embarrassment. Rosebud whispered to Bethany that she was sorry, and Bethany shrugged, saying, "That's just how he is."

After a while, when nearly all the little families were there, Ginny asked Tom about bringing Arianna back down to the gathering. He nodded, and ordered Thad to go get Arianna.

Thad quickly looked at Rosebud and she quietly nodded at him. Thad went upstairs, and at Arianna's bedroom door, he heard her talking to herself angrily. His knocking on the door made her gasp, "What?" in a fearful voice.

"Arianna, it's me, Thad," he called through the door softly.

She opened the door, then threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Thad," she managed, "I hate being here! Father is so against you and Rosebud!"

"You'll be alright, Sis. He sent me to tell you that you can come downstairs," Thad said to her quietly. "He is still a little upset with me and Rosebud, but he is not angry with you any longer."

Arianna looked up at him. "Really, Thad?"

Thad smiled at her reassuringly. "Yes, sis, and I want you to come see Ethan, Titus, and Melanie. You haven't seen them lately, have you?"

"No," answered Arianna slowly.

"First, sis, you need to wash your face," he told her with a gentle smile. Thad took her down the hall to the bathroom sink and lifted her onto the counter.

She protested his lifting her up, but when he set her on the counter, she giggled. "Thad-y, I'm thirteen," she told him. "I can do it myself!"

"Let me do it," he told her. He took out a cloth and ran water on it, then washed Arianna's face with it.

She smiled at him when he lifted her down. "Thad, you're so nice. Are you this nice to Rosebud?"

Thad grinned slightly. "I am much nicer to her, Arianna. There are so many rules you have to follow when you are married! Otherwise, you have to sleep on the couch, and not in your own bed!"

Arianna giggled again, and they went downstairs together.

* * *

Tom and Ginny were speaking with Saelia and her husband Titus Ackerman, who had just arrived with their little girl KaileyMay when Thad and Arianna came into the room. Saelia, who was quite pregnant, smiled at her brother, and her little girl giggled. Thad winked at Titus and Saelia, then led Arianna over to his children.

Minutes later, Ginny excused herself, saying that she was being called. Tom started to say something to her, but stopped, and continued talking with Saelia and Titus.

Suddenly, while Ethan and Arianna were laughing together, sobs were heard from upstairs. Titus Ackerman froze. He would know those sounds anywhere. "That's—that's Thisbe," he managed to say, "but what on the earth...?"

Horror shot across Thad's and Rosebud's faces. Tom slowly realized what must have happened, and he knew it was all his fault.

Several minutes later, Ginny came quietly down the stairs and stopped in the living room. Tom asked her what was happening, and she answered, "Thisbe will be staying with us for a time."

Anger flamed in Titus's eyes. "I can't believe," he hissed angrily, "that that stupid—!"

Saelia understandingly laid her hand on his arm. "Be careful what you say, Titus," she murmured, indicating their daughter.

"She's resting at the moment, but she'd started screaming that she was never going to return to Horatio," Ginny sighed, glaring directly at Tom. "Your fault," she spat. Feeling horribly guilty, Tom stood and left the house, not looking back.

Absolutely speechless with fury, Titus's face turned pale. "Oh, Thisbe," he whispered.

Saelia knew the promise that her husband had made to his parents concerning Thisbe, so she put her hand over his and leaned against his arm. "Titus, it's not your fault," she murmured in his ear.

"Mum," Titus asked urgently, "may I go see her?"

Ginny nodded, and Rosebud asked, "Mummy, may I as well? I—I need to apologize to her."

"Be careful," Ginny said quietly. "Go on."

Rosebud jumped up, following Titus up to Thisbe's room. He opened the door and went in, drawing a terrified cry from Thisbe, who brandished her wand at him. "Thisbe, sis," he said, "it's only me, your brother."

Shaking with sobs, Thisbe lay down on the bed and Titus hurried to her side, taking her into his arms. Thisbe was so terrified that Titus couldn't understand what she was trying to sob to him, and just murmured to her, "Just calm a little, Sis, and then you can speak."

After several moments, Thisbe choked, "He Cursed me. And then he beat me. And then he Cursed me again. I apparated to get away from him, and I'm afraid he's going to kill me, Titus! He's—he's never been right in the head: he was never cured."

"Oh, Thisbe," Titus sighed, cuddling his sister. "I'm so sorry that I failed you when he wanted to marry you. I should have absolutely refused to allow him near you. I'm so sorry, Sis."

Thisbe sobbed into Titus' shoulder, "I can't go back to him! I know that all our children are still here, and don't let them go home with him! He'll kill them, or me, or all of us. Titus, what am I to do?" Thisbe half-screamed. "He hurts me so much, and he's so harsh to the children: he never takes no for an answer from me, and always has his way with me no matter what. I can't stop him: I've never been able to!"

Titus motioned Rosebud to either come into the room or go out, and she quietly stepped inside the room, drawing Thisbe's attention. "What do you want?" Thisbe screamed at her.

"I—I wanted to apologize to you for infuriating Horatio," Rosebud stammered. "I didn't mean to cause such an issue between you two."

"It's fine." Thisbe continued to scream at her. "It's perfectly fine that Horatio wants to hurt me because I stood up for a Mudblood! I think I may eventually become like Horatio! You have no idea what he's like, Rosebud Swensen Riddle! You can't disagree with him without being severely punished, and I've had enough of it! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Rosebud pressed the special vial that Bethany had given to her into Titus' hand. "It helps with pain," she told him, her eyes brimming with tears. "Bethany gave it to me, and it works marvelously." He nodded, and she ran all the down the stairs, composing herself and removing the traces of tears with a charm.

She walked across the living room and sat down next to Thad, absolutely silent. Ethan looked at her worriedly, but she didn't say a word.

"Mother, please excuse our family," Thad said, catching a glimpse of the tears Rosebud was barely holding back. "I think we need to go home for a while. I'm not sure if we'll be back for the feast."

Ginny nodded her permission. "Go on."

* * *

When Rosebud arrived at home, she seemed very upset, and Thad told her that he wanted to talk to her. Obediently, she took Melanie to the nursery and put her in her crib. Rosebud turned and went to the door, but when she moved to go out, the baby started wailing.

Thad came to the doorway and saw the absolutely exhausted look on Rosebud's face. He saw her composure crumble as she burst into sobs. He quickly went to her, drawing her into his arms. When Rosebud became embarrassed at her sudden flood of emotion, she pulled away and choked, "I have to take care of Melanie."

He held her arms, keeping her there. "Rosebud, let me take care of her. I think you need to go lie down."

"No, Thad—"

"Now, Rosebud, I know you need a rest. You are very tired, and need a break. Go sleep a few hours," he told her.

Rosebud snapped, "And if I don't, will you beat me?"

Shock flashed onto Thad's face, and he stared into his wife's eyes. "Not unless you want me to."

Instantly, Rosebud realized that she had done the very thing she had wanted to warn Thisbe against, but hadn't had the chance. "Oh, Thad!" she sobbed, turning and running out of the room.

Thad was stunned at her words, and quietly took care of Melanie, wondering what to say to his wife. As he entered his room, he heard her frightened sob, then saw her lying on the bed, her face buried in the pillow.

Rosebud, wondering what he would do to her so soon after he had reclaimed her, stood and faced him, silent tears running down her cheeks. Thad came toward her slowly and took her tightly by the wrists, then slid his hands up so that he was holding her by the arms. Fearfully, she stared at his chest, unable to look up into his eyes.

Thad looked at her, but could not see her expression; her brown hair covered her face. Not once did he feel like hurting her. He saw Ethan in her, and he saw the other children that she could give him. He saw a little girl who looked like a tiny version of Rosebud and took a deep breath, coming back to where he and Rosebud were standing.

Rosebud sobbed, feeling even more frightened that Thad was not doing anything to her but keeping her right where she was. Suddenly, she felt his grip tighten, and gasped as he suddenly stepped closer to her. Feeling terrified, she could not move, and waited for what would happen.

Suddenly, she was against his chest and his arms were around her. He bent down and murmured in her ear, "I love you, my little Blossom. Perhaps we still need time to adjust?" Unable to speak, Rosebud put her arms around him and squeezed him hard. He took another deep breath and said, "All right, darling. We will work together. Can you rest well now?"

Shaking her head, Rosebud sobbed, clinging to Thad and allowing him to see her memory of what Thisbe had screamed at her. "Love," Thad whispered in shock, "I'm sorry about Horatio. He's nothing but trouble, and he's probably going to poison Thisbe against us."

"Thad, she called me 'Mudblood,' just like he did," Rosebud sobbed into Thad's robe. "It brought back those horrible memories, and—." Rosebud continued sobbing, Thad holding her tightly.

"Dearest," he murmured gently, "you know that I love you, and will never leave you. What they say may hurt, but it doesn't affect what I believe, nor how much I love you."

She looked up and timidly nodded, allowing him to lead her over to the bed. When she lay down, Thad covered her gently with the covers, and told her, "I am going to tell Ethan that we are going to take a nap. Then I will be right back." Rosebud nodded, and Thad headed off.

When Thad returned, he lay down beside her and turned to her in the bed. She shyly turned to him, and he took her into his arms. "I always sleep better when I am warm," he told her, smiling gently. She snuggled up against his chest and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Thad woke first, feeling much better: he hadn't realized how tired he'd been. Rosebud was still sleeping sweetly, and he touched her face, beginning to caress her gently.

After several minutes, she woke, feeling Thad's hand on her stomach. She touched his hand and pushed it away, turning to face him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, grinning guiltily. "I only had my arms around you!"

Rosebud looked into his eyes for a moment, a sudden thought coming to her: _Thad was wondering about the possibility of our having another child._ As she watched him, the look left his face, and he hugged her tightly. "I love you," he murmured to her, kissing her slowly but with passion.

She clung to him tightly, allowing his kisses, but Thad sat up, releasing her. Rosebud lay there, struggling not to weep with disappointment. "Thad," she whispered, holding out her arms to him, her eyes darkening as she tried to remember what she'd seen Bethany do.

He looked over at her, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. She sat up and moved across the bed, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against him, smiling enticingly into his eyes. "Rosebud," he whispered as he put his hands on her sides and drew her closer to himself, "oh, Rosebud!"

She shut him up, kissing him heatedly. They fell back onto the bed, Rosebud landing on top of him. She smiled down into Thad's face, murmuring, "I love you," as he reached for her.

Several moments later, Thad held Rosebud tightly against himself and said, "You're good, my little Blossom." She blushed when he kissed her again, a thrill running through her entire body.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "I need to speak with you two," Bethany called, her voice strong, but masking some kind of emotion. "Please."

They heard her footsteps get further away, and sighed. Sitting up, Thad and Rosebud prepared and went to speak with Bethany.

* * *

"Three things," Bethany said. "I stayed over at Horror House longer than you did, so I got to see Ignatius and Ashley. She's going to have a baby!"

Thad looked startled, and Rosebud smiled. "Wow," Thad said finally. "Two of my baby sisters are having babies!"

Bethany grinned and nodded. "And, your baby brother is getting married. Dirk will be marrying Brenda next month."

"Finally!" cheered Rosebud. "It's about time he got his act together!"

Thad and Bethany gave Rosebud weird looks for her Swensen-ism. "I'm very happy for them," Thad said. "They were meant for each other, and no mistake."

"The third thing is," Bethany began hesitantly, "I'm leaving next week."

Instantly, Rosebud stepped forward and gave Bethany a hug. "Where will you be going?" she asked in concern.

"I'll be staying at Horror House for as long as I need to," Bethany said. "And—I'd like Titus to stay here, but I'll be keeping Melanie until she's weaned."

Thad nodded understandingly, then stepped forward and hugged the two girls together. "Very well, Bethany," he told her. Rosebud suddenly wiggled out of his grasp and left the two of them alone. Thad looked at Bethany and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I know." Bethany refused to look at Thad's face. "It can't be helped. But I must leave, and soon, so there is nothing to be done about it."

"All right." Thad gave Bethany a gentle hug, and she stiffened against him. He released her, and walked away.

The tears Bethany had been holding back began to run down her cheeks. _Thad and Rosebud are getting along so well_, she thought to herself. _Dirk and Brenda are getting married, Saelia and Ashley are having babies, and what am I doing?_ Bethany sniffled and wiped her eyes. _I'm leaving. Thad and I are through, and__—_ Bethany could not bring herself to finish that thought. She was afraid that everyone would consider her an outcast because she had been with Thad.

Bethany was forever grateful that Thad's mother had invited her to Horror House, for at least there, she would be safe.


	34. Thad's Secret

When Thad came home the next night, he seemed worried about something, and Rosebud asked him what was going on. He took her into his room and told her what had happened at his work (his "real" work, not the extra Auror work he was doing) that day. The other workers had all avoided him, not speaking a word to him. They looked at him as if there was an ax over his head ready to fall!

Rosebud sighed and put her arms around him. "Thad-y, I don't know what it means," she said, "but I love you!"

Just as he was about to kiss her, Titus started howling. Rosebud pulled away and headed to the playroom, Thad following her. Ethan was sitting by himself, occasionally glancing over at his little brother, who had his hands over his face, sobbing.

"Ethan, what happened?" demanded Thad, upset about being interrupted in his moment with Rosebud.

"I stopped him!" snapped Ethan. "He was trying to steal—"

Thad pulled Ethan up off the floor and looked him in the eyes. "You are not to hit your brother, Ethan. No matter what!" Thad set Ethan on his feet and ordered, "Come with me."

"Daddy, no!" cried Ethan in horror, realizing what his father was thinking. "Please, Daddy, I didn't hit him!"

"Then tell me what really happened," Thad snapped at his son, not noticing Titus' pleased look.

Ethan burst into tears. "He was playing with the puzzle, but he'd stopped," Ethan sobbed. "He had something else, and so I took the pieces, and he started yelling. I didn't take them from him, and I didn't hit him! He wasn't playing with them!"

Titus scowled at Ethan. "Liar," he hissed.

"I'm not!" cried Ethan. "Mummy, I'm not!"

Thad knelt down and looked at Ethan, who was terrified. "Come here," Thad told him. Crying, Ethan walked over to his father, who instantly reached toward him. Ethan cried out in fear, and stepped back, but Thad snapped, "Come here!"

Ethan sobbed, and stumbled over to his father. Thad said, "I'm going to look at your memory to see if you're telling the truth." Thad put his hand on Ethan's forehead, and the child cried out in pain, pulling away from his father's touch. Catching the little boy by his robe, Thad yanked him down to sit on the floor.

Rosebud, feeling terribly sorry for Ethan, knelt in front of Thad and gently gathered Ethan into her arms, after asking Thad's permission with her eyes. The child was terrified, and clung to his mother tightly.

"It's all right, Ethan," Rosebud murmured to him. "Don't fight it, or it will hurt."

Thad reached out his hand again, and Ethan sobbed in pain, trying not to push his father's hand away. It hurt, as Ethan had known it would. Rosebud held him close, her eyes pleading with Thad to be gentle with the child.

"Ethan, you're fighting me," Thad said. "If you're telling the truth, you have nothing to be afraid of. Let me see what happened here."

"But I am!" sobbed Ethan. "And I can't help it!" His hand moved, and Rosebud caught it in hers, squeezing it tightly. "Mummy," Ethan sobbed, pressing the side of his face into her robes, "make him stop!"

Just then, Thad removed his hand from Ethan's forehead, and the child clung to Rosebud, crying in fear. "He told the truth," Thad said quietly.

Ethan sobbed especially hard, and choked, "Of course I did! You told me not to lie." He put his hand up to his head. "Mummy, it still hurts!"

Rosebud cuddled Ethan close, standing and taking him to another room. _Of course he hurts_, Rosebud thought to herself angrily. _He's only a child, and he fought Thad's Legilimency like a hero. Of course he has a headache now._

She gave him a little glass of a potion, telling him, "Ethan, dear child, drink this. It will help your headache." Ethan obeyed, and sat on his mother's lap, not wanting to play anymore just then.

* * *

Rosebud tucked all the children in by herself that night. Ethan looked worried when he saw her, but when he noticed that his father wasn't there, Ethan relaxed. As Rosebud went into her and Thad's room, he sat up in the bed and looked at her. "Come here," he said quietly.

She turned away, thinking she would dress first, but then she turned and went directly to his bedside. "Yes, Thad?" she asked timidly.

He gently smiled at her and pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry that I hurt Ethan," he told her seriously, "but I needed to know if he was telling the truth."

"Thad, he's only three," Rosebud said, tears in her eyes as she remembered her son's fear. "Don't you know that performing Legilimency on young children can permanently injure their minds? He was terrified of what you were doing to him. No doubt he found it intrusive and painful."

"He has natural barriers," Thad said, "and he was fighting me, Rosebud. He instinctively knows how to stop a Legilimens! He just needs more practice."

"Thad," said Rosebud sharply, "I don't mean to be nasty, but don't you ever do that again."

Thad looked into her eyes for a moment, then lay down, staring up at the ceiling. "Okay."

"No." Rosebud put her hand on his face and turned it toward her. "Promise me, Thad. Promise me you won't do that to the children."

_She's serious,_ Thad realized. _Oh, snap._ "Unbreakable Vow?" he asked her.

Rosebud shook her head. "Just promise," she told him. "And mean it."

Thad sat up and took her hands in his. "I promise you, Rosebud Swensen Riddle, that I will never again use Legilimency on our children unless given permission by you."

"Thank you," Rosebud whispered, and Thad drew her close, lying back down.

"I'm sorry, my little Blossom," he murmured, and hugged her gently.

"It's all right," she said sleepily, "but you should say something to Ethan about it..." and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The little boy was very uneasy around his father the next morning, and several times he nearly cried in frustration. Thad didn't get a chance to apologize to Ethan, for he was too rushed to leave for work. Unfortunately, he disobeyed his mother when she told him to do something. He talked back to her, and she looked at him in horror.

"Ethan," she said quietly, her eyes filling with tears, "I have to punish you. Come with me."

Instantly terrified, he cried, "Oh no! Please don't hurt me!"

"Come," she said firmly. "You must not talk back to me, Ethan. I cannot allow it."

"No, no, no, no!" he sobbed, making Bethany stick her head out of the nursery. "I won't do it again! Please!"

Bethany raised an eyebrow, then took refuge in the nursery again. Sobbing in fear, Ethan followed Rosebud to his room. Once inside, she turned to him. Rosebud took her son by the arm, and he tried to pull away, but she held him. "I must, Ethan. There are consequences for your naughtiness." She pulled him over to the bed and leaned him over it, swatting him with her bare hand.

She only swatted him about seven times, but he sobbed, heartbroken, and slipped down off the bed, clinging to the bed sheet. "Rosie, no more!" he pleaded, his face pale. "Please, Rosie! I will be good!"

She looked down at her son quietly, then said, "I am finished. You may come out of here whenever you wish. I love you, Ethan, and I want you to be good."

Rosebud left and went to her room. As soon as the door was shut, she burst into tears and fell across her bed. "Oh, why would he be so naughty now?" she sobbed into the pillow. "Oh, I never had to punish him before! Ethan, I'm so sorry!"

Suddenly she heard a door slam from somewhere in the house. She sighed with a little sob, thinking that it was probably Ethan, being upset from his spanking. Rosebud then heard Thad's voice ask, "Titus, where is your mother?" Rosebud jumped up from the bed and went to wash her face as Titus said, "She in the nursery, Da."

She heard Ethan interrupt his father fearfully and tell him, "Rosie is in your room."

* * *

Thad stepped into his room just as Rosebud reached the foot of the bed, coming from the sink. He looked so depressed that Rosebud forgot Ethan's naughtiness. She hurried to him, gently putting her arms around him. "What is it, Thad?" she asked softly. She was worried because it was only one o' clock.

"Rosebud darling," he said, somewhat in shock, "I—I've been fired! I don't have a job anymore!"

Rosebud was horrified; her mouth dropped open. "Oh, Thad-y!" she cried.

"I—I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" he choked.

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "I'm not upset, Thad: it's not your fault. I'm just—just worried!"

"Rosebud," he began, unsure what to say, "I—I'm going to be an Auror."

"What?" she gasped, almost in a whisper.

Thad smiled weakly. "When we got out of school, I immediately began going to Auror school," he told her. "I didn't want to say anything to my parents, of course, and I wasn't sure I should tell you. Being an Auror is dangerous, and since you were pregnant with Ethan at the time, I didn't want you to have to worry. Then, we were separated, and I definitely couldn't tell Bethany and her parents. So no one has known except for James, Vi, Scorpius (maybe Rose), and the other Aurors. I've graduated from Auror school, and can become a full-time Auror anytime: I've already done some active work."

Rosebud looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thaddeus Riddle," she said in a low voice, "I am so proud of you! How did James and Vi manage to keep it a secret?"

Grinning, Thad replied, "James bound her and me with the Unbreakable Vow. He said if he told her, she'd probably laugh him out of the house and by the next day it would be out in the _Daily Prophet._"

Rosebud giggled, and nodded. "Smart of him. I wonder what she said when he told her they'd have to make the Vow?"

"Something very Gryffindor, I'd imagine," Thad said. "She wasn't pleased when we made it, but she got over it."He pulled Rosebud into his arms and kissed her quietly. "We'll survive," he said softly.

Rosebud gently hugged Thad and he sighed unhappily, returning the hug. "Do you want me to tell Bethany?" she asked him. "You need to go speak to Ethan." He nodded, and she hurried off to the nursery.

* * *

Finding Bethany feeding Melanie, Rosebud said nothing at first. Bethany finally said, "What? I'm certain you didn't come in here to watch this." She indicated the blanket covering her and her baby.

Blushing furiously, Rosebud replied, "Well, of course! Um, I came to tell you that Thad's lost his job."

"Oh." Bethany made a face. "That's not—good. Do you have any idea of what happened for them to do that?"

"Nope," Rosebud sighed. "Anyway, um..." She didn't exactly know how to go on about Aurors in front of a Lestrange.

Bethany looked up from smiling at her baby. "And? What's he going to do now? A Slytherin always has a back-up plan."

Rosebud nodded proudly. "Thad is going to be an Auror."

Bethany stared at Rosebud in shock. "What?"

"Thad – is – going – to – be – an – Auror," she articulated.

"No, I heard you," Bethany said, her eyes darkening. "But why?"

"I didn't question him," Rosebud said, becoming more guarded. "Perhaps because he's good at it, and he wanted to?"

A harsh laugh came from Bethany, and Melanie looked up at her mother in surprise. "So, when is he starting Auror school?"

Rosebud didn't know what to think about Bethany's reaction, replying, "He's—he's already finished it. Whenever he lets the Auror office know that he's available for full-time active Auror duty, he'll be accepted. He's already been on several missions."

"Oh." Bethany was very quiet for a long time, until Rosebud asked if she was all right. Bethany looked up, and Rosebud saw the tears on the older girl's face. "No, I'm not," Bethany said through clenched teeth. "I was always taught not to trust Aurors, and now I find that Thad has been planning this behind my back!"

"I never knew either," Rosebud gently told Bethany. "He started the instant he graduated from Hogwarts."

Bethany looked over at the picture of her, Thad, Titus, and Melanie that was on the wall. "And being an Auror is dangerous," Bethany sighed, before bitterly adding, "There are Dark Wizards out there, like my parents. They don't care anything for anyone, Rosebud, and I don't want Thad to be hurt!"

Rosebud nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Bethany. I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not you," Bethany said. "It's how I was taught. How would you like it if you knew that your parents could go to Azkaban at any second if you betrayed them? Aurors are trained to find those, Rosebud. I'm certain Thad knows about them: he certainly knows their free use of the Unforgivables! And, I blame the Aurors for putting Grandmother in Azkaban, where Grandfather is now. I hate Aurors, Rosebud, and I know for a fact that my entire family does. Thad's mother dislikes them as well, I'm certain."

"I didn't know," whispered Rosebud.

Bethany laughed coldly. "There is much about us that is unknown," she said. "We are—"

The door opened suddenly, and Thad stepped into the room. "Bethany?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Bethany shouted at him. "Go away!"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," he told her quietly.

"Go away!" Bethany screamed at him, reaching for her wand and making Melanie begin to cry. "Go AWAY!"

Thad left the room quickly, and Bethany burst into tears, holding her wand across her chest. Rosebud came forward and took Melanie from her, asking, "Is there anything I can do, Bethany?"

Bethany shook her head, tears streaming down her face as her chest heaved with silent sobs. "I have to leave," she sobbed. "I won't ever be able to think of Thad in the same way again, and—oh, Rosebud, it hurts to think of him as one of them!"

Rosebud put her arm around the older girl. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "And I know that Thad would not want this to come between you. He didn't want to hurt you, Bethany. He told me that he knew he couldn't tell you, but I didn't know how you felt about Aurors. I'm sorry about all of this."

As Rosebud moved to leave the room, Bethany stood, re-clasping her robes together and tossing the blanket back onto the chair. Sticking her wand through her hair, she followed Rosebud out to the dining room where they found Thad sitting at the table, writing a letter.

When he looked up, Bethany pressed her hands together and said stiffly, "I apologize for my earlier tantrum."

"I understand," he said. "My mother has also had issues with Aurors. If you want to talk to her, I'm sure she'd listen."

"Thanks," Bethany said shortly. "Thisbe is still up at Horror House with her children. I was wondering if you think it possible for Rosebud and I to take the children up there tomorrow to let them play together."

Thad nodded. "That would be fine," he said. "Be careful around Father, though."

"All right." Bethany turned and left the room.

Looking up at Rosebud, Thad sighed. She sat down by him, and he said, "She took it badly, didn't she?"

Rosebud nodded, and replied, "She was horrified. She told me that she blames the Aurors for all the trauma in her family. Bethany also mentioned that she's always been taught to hate Aurors, and that she could send her parents to Azkaban any day if she decided to betray them."

"But she wouldn't," Thad said. "She's quite loyal, even though her own mother tried to curse her into St. Mungo's."

Cringing, Rosebud said, "But would you turn them in, Thad?"

Thad sighed and became very solemn. "If Bethany lets it go, then I'll let it go. But if they try to hurt her again, or if they try to hurt the children, or they try to hurt you, I will go after those Lestranges with fire and brimstone," Thad told Rosebud fiercely. "They will not touch my family again. I won't put up with it."

Rosebud hugged Thad, pressing her face against his shoulder. "I love you, Thad. You're the sweetest, most caring Slytherin there ever was."

Thad laughed, setting his quill down and putting his arm around Rosebud. "You did that," he told her teasingly, "with your unbelievable acting skills."

"Oh, piffle," Rosebud told him. "You were always that way: you just hid it."

"If it was always there," Thad retorted with a smile, "you discovered it."

"Oh, you," Rosebud sputtered, giggling. Thad pulled her onto his lap and kissed her playfully.

Cuddling up against her husband, she looked down at the parchment and asked him, "Whatcha writin', Thad-y?"

Thad glanced at the paper and replied, "I was writing a letter to Potter-Potter." Thad grinned slightly. "I need to let him know that I'm available to be an all-out Auror."

"Well, don't let me stop you," she told him, giggling at the old name he'd used for Harry Potter.

"You won't," Thad told her with a grin. "Nothing's stopped me from this before. And by the way, this is not a secret anymore, Rosebud." Thad became solemn once more. "I was fired purposely. Someone was behind that that had no good intention toward me. Krikorik, he used to be my boss, came out with beautiful furnishings and different things in his office: new robes and all that. Someone paid him to fire me."

Rosebud gaped at Thad, and he said, "I'm certain it was my father." A grin spread across Thad's face. "He's hated what I've done, and now he's finally done something about it. He'll be horrified when he learns I'm an Auror."

"I love you, Thaddeus Riddle," Rosebud declared, giving him a kiss. "Happy letter-writing." She jumped up and hurried out of the room.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Thad received an owl from the Auror office, calling him to work. Bethany was completely silent as she watched Thad kiss Rosebud goodbye, hug his children goodbye, and leave. He'd not said a word to her, and she knew he didn't know what to say. Still, she was hurt.

After breakfast, Rosebud helped Bethany ready the children to go to Horror House. The night before, Thad had let Rosebud know that Bethany was probably going to want to talk to his mother. Rosebud understood Thad's saying Ginny would understand Bethany's view of Aurors: she'd heard a lot about Thad's mother and the Lestranges, and wasn't sure about it.

Arianna welcomed the girls and their children to Horror House, and they greeted her. "Ahem," Arianna said. "Horatio's brats are a bit wild right now, so be careful when you let your children in the playroom. Thisbe has calmed down since you've been here, but tread softly around her: she's—unhinged, to put it nicely."

Rosebud nodded and took the children to the playroom, leaving Bethany to go find Ginny, which she did almost immediately. "Mum," she said, walking into the potions storeroom, "I need to speak with you."

"Very well," Ginny said. "Go ahead. I'm going to be here for a while anyway."

Bethany sighed deeply. "Well, I know I'm coming here to stay in a few days, and it doesn't seem half short enough," she began, causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow. "Something has happened, and Thad's lost his job."

Ginny turned to her. "Will they be all right?" she asked, concerned for her son and his family.

"Yes," said Bethany shortly, "if he can survive his new job."

"And what's that?" asked Ginny, _accio_-ing an ingredient from the top shelf.

Bethany looked down at her hands. "He's an Auror."

_Crash!_ The jar that Ginny had _accioed_ smashed to bits in her hand, the contents burning her. "Ow!" cried Ginny. "Ow, Ow, OW!" Jumping up, Bethany quickly cleaned the oil from Ginny's burnt hand.

"Do you have any of that—" Bethany began, but Ginny pointed with her other hand.

"To the left," she gasped. "Top shelf."

Bethany hurried over and pulled the jar of salve off the shelf, opening it on the way back to Ginny. "Here," said Bethany, using her wand to place some of the salve on Ginny's palm. Ginny spread it around with the other hand, breathing a sigh of relief, and Bethany said, "I didn't mean to make you explode that jar and hurt yourself."

Ginny grinned weakly. "Just my typical reaction to Aurors," she said. "Generally I blow something sky-high. But—Thad? I should have known."

Putting the jar back on the shelf, Bethany turned back to Ginny, her eyes burning. "Mum, I hate Aurors! But I don't hate Thad, and I can't bring myself to accept him as one of them," she spat. "They've ruined so much of my parents' and grandparents' lives, and I've always been taught that Aurors are trash!"

"I struggled with the same thing," Ginny said. "When I was re-sorted into Slytherin and soon afterward took the Dark Mark, I began to see the Aurors in a different way. They caused trouble, and incarcerated my friends and allies in Azkaban, and held me at wand-point way too many times. I hated them almost as much as Bellatrix did, if you can imagine, but she had no shame."

"If you hated Aurors so much," Bethany began, "how did you put up with the Weasleys and their friends?"

Ginny snorted. "And Harry. I always knew that he wanted to be an Auror. Anyway, there was one Auror that I could confide in, that would never break my trust: Nymphadora Tonks. She was the most amazing person that I knew back then, and she was basically the one who grounded me on the side of light. Even though she was an Auror, I was able to confide in her that I'd become a Death Eater."

Bethany stared. "She knew, and didn't say anything?"

With a sigh, Ginny turned back to the potion she'd been preparing. "Not until she was called to testify against me at our trial. She even asked my permission, and I told her I didn't care anymore." Smiling in remembrance, Ginny went on, "She understood me, I guess, and was the only adult that cared enough to ask me how I was. After I showed her my Dark Mark and explained to her what had happened to me, she tried very hard not to put me in awkward situations."

"Must have been the Hufflepuff in her," Bethany said with a smile.

Laughing, Ginny nodded. "She was the to whom one I gave all the information that I knew about the Dark Side's activities," Ginny added. "I knew she wouldn't tell them who she'd heard it from: she'd learned how to be sneaky from her mother Andromeda." Bethany raised an eyebrow, and Ginny said, "She kept my secret and helped me not to break under the pressure of both the Dark Side and the light side, plus the Ministry, and both sets of my parents."

Bethany smiled weakly. "So, what should I do then, Mum? How can I deal with this?"

"Thad will keep your confidence, Bethany," Ginny said. "He won't turn on you just because he's an Auror. If I'm not wrong, this has been coming for some time."

"Yes, he started Auror school right after he graduated from Hogwarts," Bethany sighed.

Ginny nodded before replying, "Thad is one of us. He was raised to believe what you believe, Bethany. He knows how we work, and I'm certain that he understands why you're wary of him. I was that way around Lupin and Tonks for the longest time, and Mum really didn't like that. It drove her crazy." Ginny grinned in remembrance. "Thad is who he has always been, Bethany. He's just got a title now."

Bethany smiled slightly. "Thanks, Mum. I appreciate your taking the time to talk to me," she said.

"My pleasure," Ginny replied. "I enjoy talking about myself."

Giggling, Bethany left the potions storeroom.

* * *

Thisbe was weeping against Rosebud's shoulder, and Rosebud was trying to comfort the poor girl. "So, Mum told me that no matter what happens, I had to obey Thad. So, Thisbe, if you must refuse to accept me in order to please Horatio, then go ahead and do so."

"But—I've always been taught that we should accept..." Thisbe's voice trailed off.

"I know that this goes against what you've always been taught, but it's all right if you must do this," Rosebud told her gently. "I don't want to be the cause of your pain, Thisbe. Forget standing up for me; I'll do it myself. I can handle these Riddles: I've done it before, and I'll do it again."

Thisbe sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Okay," she said. "But I know that this will put you in danger from me."

Rosebud shrugged. "As long as you're safe," she told the older girl, "I don't mind blocking a few curses."

Laughing through her tears, Thisbe said, "Thank you, Rosebud."

"You're welcome," Rosebud replied, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

By the time Rosebud arrived at the playroom, Bethany was not there, but her son Titus and his cousin Jerry Lestrange were sitting together on little chairs, laughing. Little Ethan lay on the floor, unconscious, his face pale, and Arianna was leaning over him. "What happened?" Rosebud gasped, hurrying to her son.

Arianna jumped in shock, and stammered, "Jerry and Titus attacked him. I just called Mother to come help, and she'll be here in a minute. I've confined those two brats to their chairs until I see fit to release them."

Rosebud sighed worriedly, touching her son's forehead. Almost at that moment, Ginny opened the door and hurried in with Bethany, kneeling beside Ethan. "What has he done this time?" she asked Arianna.

"He and Titus both hit Ethan with spells, Mum," Arianna said worriedly. "They're consciously using magic to hurt others, and they're so young!"

Ginny frowned, carefully examining Ethan and touching her wand to his head. "Ouch," she commented, then accioed a potion from the storeroom. Allowing it to drip into Ethan's mouth, she carefully made sure that he did not choke on it.

"Jerry first performed the Cruciatus on his mother when he was three years old," Rosebud told Ginny, Arianna, and Bethany quietly.

Arianna was shocked. "How do you know that?" she asked sharply.

"Horatio told Dirk, and I overheard it," Rosebud replied carefully. "I was under Polyjuice at Thad and Bethany's wedding, and at Titus and Saelia's wedding."

Arianna stared at Rosebud in amazement. "Who were you?"

"Vi," Rosebud replied. "I came with James. It's easy to fool everyone if you pretend to be your best friend. I know exactly how she is."

Bethany shook her head. "Vi. I should have known: you danced with Thad at Titus and Saelia's wedding."

Rosebud blushed and nodded, Ginny interrupting, "Rosebud, do you know how to do a Sleeping Ward?"

"Um, not exactly," Rosebud said cautiously. "Protectionary Wards, and things like that, but not a Sleeping Ward."

"All right. Then come with me, home to your house, and I'll show you how to do one," Ginny told Rosebud, taking Ethan in her arms. "It will help Ethan heal from the curses." She disapparated, and Rosebud followed.

Laying Ethan carefully in his bed, Ginny explained to Rosebud what she was doing as she began to set the ward over him with her hands. Quickly comprehending what Ginny was saying, Rosebud was able to pull two corners of the ward together, binding it together strongly.

"Do this with the intent to induce a healing sleep," Ginny said, "or it won't help him. Honestly, there are many different sleeping wards possible, but we want this one to help Ethan, not hurt him."

"Of course," Rosebud said, her heart hurting as she looked down at her little boy's pale face. "He will be all right, won't he, Mum?"

Ginny put her arm around the young girl. "Yes, he will. Just leave him in the ward for at least four hours: that should reverse the effects of the Dark spells."

Rosebud looked carefully at Ginny. "Why are Jerry and Titus doing this, Mum?"

"Because Jerry's seen his father do some of it, most likely," Ginny replied. "I'm not sure what Titus has seen, unless he's seen his mother or father do something like that." She tilted her head and said, "Certainly not, though?"

"Ha," Rosebud said without amusement. "I do not see how Titus couldn't have seen some of what has happened here in the home. Thad and Bethany used to use the Cruciatus rather freely on me and Ethan when we 'stepped out of line.' I'm sure that Titus has seen some of the times that Ethan and I have been tortured: he may have even seen Bethany curse Thad a time or two."

Ginny stared, horror in her eyes. "Thad did what?" she gasped.

"It—it was nothing," stammered Rosebud, unsure what Ginny's reaction would be.

"I had no idea that the situation here had ever been that bad," Ginny whispered.

Looked down, Rosebud said, "Ethan and I spent last Christmas with James and Vi because Thad and Bethany seemed to hate us so much. I didn't want them to hurt Ethan anymore, so I took him and ran away."

"Were you two ever healed from the Curse?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Yes," Rosebud replied. "Vi healed me and I healed Ethan."

Ginny sighed deeply. "You've been through so much, Rosebud. I would have never thought that Thad would use the Cruciatus on you, or on his own child."

Rosebud teared up. "It was only a few days before Christmas," she sighed, wiping away a tear. "That's why Ethan and I couldn't stay there: I didn't want them to torture Ethan anymore. I didn't care what they did to me, but I refused to let them hurt my son."

Turning to look at Ethan, Ginny nodded in agreement. "I am happy for you, Rosebud," she told the girl, "but be very, very cautious. The Lestranges cannot be trusted at all: be vigilant at all times."

Rosebud agreed, and Ginny left, saying that she'd send Bethany, Titus, and Melanie home after she dealt with Jerry and Titus.

* * *

When Thad came home, Rosebud instantly noticed the long, jagged cut on his face. "Thad!"

Rosebud cried worriedly. "What happened?"

Bethany looked up and barely reacted, her attention returning to her son. Thad grinned slightly. "Horatio took a dislike to my appearance and attempted to alter it."

"I mean, what really happened?" Rosebud said, jumping up and hurrying toward Thad. "And what's Horatio got to do with it?"

Thad sighed and put his arm around her. "Mum asked me to come by Horror House on my way home, and so I did. Horatio was there: evidently, Thisbe had told him that she wanted to speak to him, and Mum had done the same," he told Rosebud and Bethany.

"By the time I arrived there, Mother had been talking to Horatio about Jerry, and Horatio was refusing to scold his son for what he had done," Thad continued. "Mother was quite upset with him, and was yelling at him for allowing his son to run wild and do whatever he wanted. She told him to quit allowing Jerry to curse everyone in sight, and Horatio basically told her that she wasn't his mother and he didn't have to listen to her—"

Rosebud's mouth dropped open, and Bethany looked up at Thad. "So what did she do then?" Bethany queried.

Thad grinned. "She threatened to turn him over to his real mother, and he snapped, 'Go ahead.' But Mum just ignored what he said and started telling him that he could land himself in big trouble if he kept allowing his 5-year-old child to use Unforgivable Curses. When Horatio turned around to storm off and see what Thisbe wanted, he saw me. Unfortunately, he saw me as an Auror."

Bethany burst out laughing, and Rosebud cried, "Bethany, it's not funny!"

Thad squeezed Rosebud to himself and said gently, "If you think of it the way we do, it is amusing in a rather sick way, darling. He drew his wand, and we dueled. Mother kept trying to stop us, but I finally told her to stay out of it. That was when I got cursed because I was distracted. Anyway, then I managed to calm him enough to speak to him. But when he realized that it was me, and that I wasn't playing around, that I was for real, he became all cold to me, and walked out of the room without saying another word."

"Did he hurt Thisbe?" Rosebud asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Thad said, holding Rosebud close. "I really don't know. And are Titus and Ethan all right?"

Bethany nodded. "Titus helped Jerry attack Ethan, Thad," she said carefully, "so I've punished Titus, and he's staying in his room until further notice."

Rosebud added, "Ethan is sleeping in a Sleeping Ward in his room: Mum helped me put it up. He was to be under it for four hours, according to her. We should be able to take it off now."

"All right." Thad led Rosebud away to their son's room.

* * *

Rosebud was amazed to find the ward gone, and Ethan awake, sitting up in bed. "Ethan," Thad said, going to sit beside his son. "Are you all right?"

Ethan frowned. "Yes. Daddy, Jerry is a very naughty child, and so is Titus."

"Yes," agreed Thad, "but let's not discuss that. Are feeling all right?"

Nodding, Ethan said, "I'm okay, but I still ache."

Rosebud gently lifted the child onto her lap, holding him carefully. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes, Ma," he said. "It hurt, and so I was trying to see if I could stop it from hurting."

"Did it work?" asked Thad curiously.

Ethan sighed and told his father, "Only a little, as long as I wanted it to. And then, it came back."

Smiling, Thad nodded understandingly. "You should be well in a couple days," he told Ethan. "That's what your grandmother said."

"She told me that the Sleeping Ward would be enough to reverse the—"

Thad interrupted, "To reverse it, but not to completely heal him. That takes time. One does not simply heal from two different Dark Arts curses in four hours, no matter how skilled the healer."

Rosebud sighed and accepted his words, a frown on her face. Ethan looked up at her worriedly. "It's all right, Mum," he told her. "I'm okay." He grinned, and she smiled back.

She and Thad left the room, letting Ethan come sit by them quietly in the living room.

* * *

That night in their room, Rosebud told Thad about how James and Vi had helped her, and asked him if they and Scorpius and Rose could come to dinner in a couple days. Thad smiled at her and said, "Of course, dearest. When I get to work in the morning, I'll tell James and Scorpius that their families are invited to dinner day after tomorrow."

Rosebud hugged Thad, and he gave her a goodnight kiss. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Rosebud let her son know about James and Vi's visit the next day. "Ethan, James and Vi are coming to our house tomorrow night," she told Ethan.

"Yay!" he cheered. "They were very nice to us, and I liked them!"

Rosebud laughed. "Yes, sweetie." As Ethan began to leave she added, "Oh, and Ethan—"

He turned around,"Yes, mummy?"

"Scorpius and Rose might be coming as well, but I don't think you know them. Please be polite to them if they come. They've been my friends from since before you were born."

"Yes, Mum." He walked away, his feet tapping the wooden floor softly.


	35. Scorpius and Rose, James and Vi

When Rosebud heard a knock on the door, she nearly danced around the room. When Thad answered the door, laughing, both couples were there! To Thad's surprise, Vi was holding a little baby! Rosebud laughed at the look on her husband's face when he saw Rose's two children! Thad let them into the living room and James grinned over at Rosebud. "Happy Birthday," he told her.

She blushed, and Vi slipped over to give her friend a hug, carefully holding her little one. "Happy Birthday," she told Rosebud.

Bethany came out of the kitchen, a grin on her face. "Welcome!" she called to them. "Dinner ready in five! Go wash up, children!" She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Children?" said Scorpius. "Children?"

Thad grinned. "She's the oldest one in the house, and she's taken to calling us children."

Vi snorted. "And who does she think she is? The mother hen? Mother Theresa?"

"Definitely not Mother Theresa," Thad laughed. "The other day, Bethany joked that Voldemort had been Mother Theresa."

Rose and James burst out laughing, and Scorpius looked shocked. "She's definitely changed," he said. "A year ago, she never would have said that."

Ethan hurried into the room and looked up at his father scoldingly. "Did you wash your hands, Daddy?" he asked teasingly.

Rose's little girl, Aurora, giggled. "Do you always do that to your father?" she asked Ethan.

He looked at her cautiously. "No," he said.

Thad grinned at his son. "Not yet, Ethan. We were talking for a moment, but we'll be there in a minute, and you can let Bethany know that if you want."

"Okay!" said Ethan.

Rose smiled, watching the child hurry off. "He's so sweet, Rosebud," Rose said as the group moved toward the bathroom to wash their hands.

Rosebud nodded. "I am blessed with him," she said. "He's the child I'd always wanted, that I'd had to wait years for."

Thad reached over and squeezed Rosebud's hand, allowing the others to go before them. Rosebud saw Rose wash Aurora's hands, and have her stand aside while Rose washed her own hands. Scorpius helped Antares, then sent the little one over to his mother, who put her hand gently on his head.

It was Rosebud's opinion that Scorpius and Rose had the most adorable family she'd ever seen, even rivaling her own. James and Vi followed, having to take turns holding their baby girl. Thad told them that they should all go to the table so that they'd be ready, then he and Rosebud washed their hands together, sharing the sink.

After drying his hands and helping Rosebud dry hers (which made her giggle like a little girl), Thad drew Rosebud into his arms and said, "I never got the chance to tell you 'Happy Birthday' this morning. So, Happy Birthday, my little Blossom." He stood tall, but leaned down, touching his lips to hers quite gently.

Rosebud put her arms around him, accepting his caresses instantly. She lived for the moments in which Thad became so loving, as he had now. Savouring his kisses, she clung to him until he leaned back and said, "Later, Love," his eyes warm with promise "we must go to the table now." Rosebud leaned up and kissed Thad again before dancing off, her eyes daring him to catch her.

Bethany frowned at them when they came into the dining room. "It's about time you two got your...tails in here."

Ethan and Aurora started giggling, giving each other cautious glances. "Tails?" said Titus. "Has she really got a tail, Mother?"

The adults thought that was quite funny, and Bethany had a time getting them to quiet so that she could answer her son. "No, Titus," Bethany began to explain. "What I meant was that they needed to get themselves in here quickly. It's called a figure of speech."

"Oh." Titus didn't say anything else.

Bethany waved her hand, and the food appeared on the table, making Antares laugh happily, his parents and sister smiling at him. "Eat up!" Thad announced, and they began passing the dishes around, serving themselves.

Aurora was watching Ethan, trying to figure out how to act at the new house she'd come to. She'd decided that Ethan wasn't a bad child, and that she could copy him. He was quietly eating, and Aurora copied her cousin.

"It's been quite a trying week," Vi sighed. "Lucy has this horrible habit of staying up all night and sleeping during the day. It's so hard to function when I'm dead tired."

Bethany and Rose nodded in understanding. "Aurora's never settled down," Rose laughed, tossing her red hair behind her shoulders. "I still have to make sure that she's gone to bed and isn't sneaking around the house. She did that all the time when she was two: she loved sneaking up behind the house elves and scaring them." A wicked grin came to Rose's face, and Scorpius laughed at Vi's expression of disapproval.

"What does your Mum think about your having house elves?" Rosebud asked Rose.

"She complained about it, and I told her that they were not ill treated," Rose said flatly. "She was still annoyed, and I finally informed her that if she'd ever had house elves in her entire life, she'd understand why they were so useful."

Bethany grinned. "It took some getting use to when I came here, for we didn't have any. I had one of my own, but, to my parents' horror, I set her free. I don't miss them: they were rather a nuisance, always worried about getting in trouble."

Scorpius looked over at his Lestrange cousin very carefully. "You've changed a lot, Bethany," he said to her.

Bethany nodded, then looked at her plate and did not reply for some time. Then she said, "Yes, I have. I don't remember half of what I did under the Imperius, and I don't know if I want to remember. But I'm leaving here tomorrow, and going to stay at the Riddle Mansion."

"Oh?" said Vi. "Why—?"

"Because," Thad interrupted Vi, "Bethany's parents disowned her not long ago, and it would not be safe for her to return to her parents' house. Serena tried to Curse her into St. Mungo's, and if Bellatrix hadn't stopped her, I'm certain Serena would have succeeded. That's why Horror House is considered the safest place for Bethany right now."

James frowned. "Is your mother aware of everything that's been happening over here?" he asked Thad.

Rosebud replied instead: "Perhaps not every single detail, but she knows every major thing that's happened, I believe."

"Are you going to taking Titus and Lanie with you?" Rose asked Bethany carefully.

With a sigh, Bethany replied, "I'll be keeping Melanie with me until she is weaned. Titus will be staying here. And don't you dare put that look on your face, Violet Kensington Potter!"

Vi was shocked, and managed to wipe the look of pity off her face. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down. She glanced over at Rosebud, and was surprised to see her friend giggling behind her hand.

James reached under the table and touched his wife's hand reassuringly. Bethany sighed. "I'm sorry," she said, and the others nodded understandingly.

Aurora watched her father carefully, knowing that he wasn't sure about the dark-haired girl that seemed to be in charge of this house. She suddenly understood that her dad was worried about the girl, and fully intended to ask him about her when their family arrived home.

After dinner was over, the adults went to the living room, the children going to the playroom (except for Vi's little one). Aurora looked over at Titus and asked, "My father said that you cursed your brother. Did you really?"

A guarded look came over the two year old's face, and he finally said, "Yes," a grin breaking over his face. "Jerry helped me: his father's showed him how."

Ethan, a slightly lost expression on his face, looked at Aurora, feeling a bit betrayed by her interest in the curses. "You really are a horrid git," she told Titus, the traditional Malfoy smirk on her face. Shocked, Ethan grinned, then burst out laughing. The blonde girl easily stopped Titus' spell, and her brother watched in awe.

Titus was furious, and released the crackling magic in his hands at Aurora, making her robes burst into flames. She screamed, and suddenly, she was soaked in water. Ethan didn't realize until a moment later that he'd been the one who'd thrown the water.

The adults came to the room almost instantly, and found Ethan standing over Aurora, facing his brother, fury in his eyes. "Ethan, what's happened?" cried Rosebud.

"Aurora!" cried Rose, running to her daughter. "You've been burned! What happened to you?"

Bethany frowned at the scene, then went over to Aurora to see if she was badly hurt (really, she was checking for the magical signature of whoever had burned the little girl). It was exactly as Bethany had thought: her son had done it. Turning to him, who was calmly watching everything that was happening, she said, "Titus, why did you do this? What did she do to you so that you would use fire on her?"

James and Vi stood awkwardly in the doorway, but Scorpius joined Rose beside their daughter, and Thad went to Ethan.

"I didn't," Titus said. "She asked me if I'd cursed Ethan, and when she laughed at him about it, he burned her. She started screaming, and I put water on her."

Ethan stared at his brother in amazement. _Now, how can he do that so quickly?_ Ethan fumed in his mind. _He shouldn't be able to do that!_

Bethany laughed, causing every adult to stare at her in disgust except for Thad. "I see," Bethany told Titus. "So put water on me." She spread her arms wide and grinned at him, daring him to do it.

Just as she expected, Titus did not throw water at her, but fire, for he could not pull water. She stopped the fire easily, and Rosebud realized that Bethany had wanted to show that Titus was indeed the one who had burned Aurora.

Thad nodded to Bethany, and she walked up to Titus, waving her hand and setting his sleeve on fire. Vi gasped in horror when the child screamed, and James caught her arm before she could rush forward. Bethany stopped the spell a few seconds later, and Titus looked up at her, holding his arm, his eyes cold and dark.

"Do not use fire to hurt people, Titus," Bethany told him in a low voice, repairing his robe but leaving his burn there. "I hope that your burn will help you to remember." Titus nodded, his jaw clenched.

Rosebud hadn't been able to watch Bethany purposely burn Titus. She was trying to concentrate on watching Scorpius and Rose heal Aurora, Antares worriedly looking on. Ethan stepped up to his mother quietly. "I'm sorry that we made such a mess, Mum," he said softly. "Is she all right?"

Rose looked up, putting her wand back in her pocket. "She's—"

"Of course I'm fine," spat the three year old girl, standing up. She shot Titus a dirty look, and he scowled at her.

"It's all right, Ethan," Rosebud told him softly enough for him alone to hear her. "There's nothing done that we can't fix."

Ethan glanced over at Titus, who was now off by himself, looking at his angry, red burn. "Will Titus be alright, Ma?"

Rosebud nodded. "Bethany's dealing with him, so don't bother him about it, okay?"

Ethan nodded very seriously, and Rosebud put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Thad joined them, drying and repairing the charred carpet with a couple waves of his wand. "Let's go back to the sitting room," he said to the others. James and Vi turned and went back down the hall toward the living room.

Picking up Melanie, Bethany motioned to Titus to follow her, and he quickly obeyed his mother. Scorpius and Rose followed with their children.

Rosebud sighed, looking up at Thad. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a protective hug. "It's going to be okay," he told her softly, and she nodded, burying her face in his robe as she struggled with her emotions.

"Mum?" asked Ethan worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Rosebud whispered after a moment. She reached down to pick up her son, but Thad stopped her, and she frowned at him.

He sighed and said, "He's not a small child anymore, Love. Don't pick him up: I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Rosebud swallowed her irritation and agreed, kneeling down to hug Ethan instead. Ethan hugged his mum, then said, "Come: we must go see the others."

They joined their guests in the living room, where the girls were giggling excitedly, and the boys were smiling. "Rosebud," James said, his eyes twinkling, and Thad thought in annoyance that James looked very much like his mother's memory of Dumbledore, Headmaster during her time at Hogwarts. "We brought you a present since it's your birthday."

James pulled a package out of his pocket and proceeded to enlarge it to its regular size before handing it to her. "This was Vi's idea," he told her warningly.

Rosebud blushed and thanked them. Upon opening the gift, she found a gift card. Thad and Scorpius gave each other confused looks, and Vi burst out laughing. Rosebud giggled, "Thank you so much, Vi! I haven't been there in ages!" Turning to the boys, she tried to explain. "Gift cards are a kind of electronic Muggle currency."

Blank looks greeted her statement, and Bethany laughed. "Boys," she said, "it's like having credit with a certain store. You know, like having an account with the stores in Diagon Alley, where they charge it directly to your Gringotts vault? With those things, the gift cards, the money comes off the card."

Scorpius and Thad nodded, and Rose nudged James, who was laughing quite hard. James managed to quit laughing and put his arm around Vi, a huge grin on his face.

Bethany shook her head at him, and Scorpius finally grinned. "We have something for her too," he said, giving Rosebud the package they'd brought with them. "And this was Rose's idea."

Rosebud smiled at them and took the package, opening it. They'd given her a T-shirt that read, "Mudblood: Deal With It." Rosebud laughed and said, "Thank you, Rose. It's perfect!"

James stood and said, "Well, thank you for having us over. We'll see you later, then." Vi stood, lifting her little one in her arms. "Goodbye," she said.

Thad and his family stood on the front porch, telling James' and Scorpius' families goodbye. Ethan waved to Aurora and she waved back just before her father disapparated, taking their whole family home. Thad and Rosebud turned to go back into the house, but Bethany stood on the porch for a few minutes, just staring off into the distance.

Rosebud came to get her after a few minutes. "Bethany, you need to come in," she said quietly. "It's windy out here, and you haven't even got your cloak with you."

"I'm fine," Bethany said shortly. "I know the warming spells."

"Please come in," Rosebud asked Bethany softly. "Please. Thad's worried about you: he's afraid that he's hurt you somehow."

Bethany sighed, turned around, and went into the house without another word. When Rosebud walked into the living room a few minutes later, she found Bethany in Thad's arms, crying softly. Catching a frown from Thad, Rosebud hurried into the playroom to tell the boys to get ready for bed.

After making sure that Titus and Ethan were ready for bed, Rosebud went back to the living room to see if Thad was going to come help her tuck the children into bed. He was still holding Bethany, who was silent. Seeing Rosebud, he carefully let Bethany know that she was there, and Bethany pulled away from Thad, going to her room.

Rosebud put her hand in Thad's and went off with him to put the boys to bed. Titus was silent when they tucked him in: he did not even ask where his mother was. Ethan hugged his mother tightly and kissed her cheek, telling her, "Goodnight, Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too," she told him with a smile. Thad hugged Ethan next and pulled the blanket up over the child.

"Sleep well," Thad told his son, and Ethan smiled. Rosebud leaned down and kissed his forehead before she and Thad left to go to their room.

* * *

Rosebud sighed tiredly, looking at herself in the mirror. She slipped off her robe and was reaching for her nightgown when Thad said, "Do you want to try on your new shirt before we go to bed?"

She turned to see him half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, watching her. "Where is it?" she asked him. Grinning, he held it up, and she held out her hand for it. He scooted over to the side of the bed she was closer to and motioned her to come to him.

Willingly, Rosebud went to him and allowed him to put the shirt on her, pulling it down over her figure and smoothing it out. She batted his hand away from her when it seemed to linger in the same place too long. He put his hands on her sides and smiled into her eyes. "It fits you perfectly," he told her. "It becomes you well, my little Blossom."

Thad touched his lips to hers softly, then allowed her to go look in the mirror. After a moment, Rosebud smiled at herself, then changed into her nightgown and came to lie down next to Thad. "Dearest," he murmured to her, "tomorrow morning after breakfast, I need to go to Diagon Alley, and most likely I won't be back until after lunch. You can begin helping Bethany move if you wish: she told me that she's mostly packed already."

"Okay," Rosebud said, snuggling up against her husband. He smiled and cuddled her to himself, pressing his face into her hair. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she replied, closing her eyes and lying there quietly. She fell asleep almost immediately.


	36. Kidnapped

After breakfast the next morning, Thad hugged and kissed Rosebud goodbye. "I'll see you later," he told her with a smile. "I might meet some friends in Diagon Alley, though, so if I miss lunch don't worry about me."

She smiled at him and nodded, following him to the door. She kissed him once more, then watched him disapparate.

* * *

Thad did run into friends at Diagon Alley: Scorpius and Rose were there with their family. "Why, hello," Rose teased him. "I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

Grinning, Thad nodded. "Just doing a few errands," he said.

"Us too," Aurora said with a grin. "Where's Ethan?"

"At home," Thad told her.

Aurora looked disappointed. "I wanted to see him again," sighed the little girl.

Thad looked over at Scorpius and Rose. "If your parents wish," he told Aurora, "you can come to our house after you're finished with your errands and see him."

Scorpius smiled when his daughter looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes," he said. "I still say she got that habit from you, Rose." Rose giggled, but didn't deny it. "Say 'Thank you,' Rora," said her father.

The blonde child tilted her head and thanked Thad. He grinned, and disapparated, the Malfoys following him. Upon arriving at Thad's home, Aurora said to her father, "Father, it's very bad."

Rose looked a little embarrassed, and said, "Hush, child."

"Mum," Aurora insisted in a quieter voice, "something is wrong!"

"Aurora Ember Malfoy," Scorpius said in a perfectly even voice, "listen to your mother."

Aurora said not another word, but looked very worried.

Thad opened the door to his home and stepped in. He gasped in astonishment and stopped in the middle of the living room. Scorpius and Rose followed him in, and Scorpius said, "She's right. Something is wrong." Scorpius drew his wand and joined Thad, who had also drawn his wand.

"Burn marks," Rose said, pointing to the wall and a spot on the couch. "And it also looks like something exploded."

Scorpius and Thad looked at each other very carefully, and Thad called, "Rosebud? Bethany?"

Rose checked the couch to make sure there were no curses on it, then made her children sit down. She stationed herself in front of them, wand drawn in case of an emergency.

Thad hurried to his room to check if Rosebud was there while Scorpius kept watch in the halls. "No one there," Thad said, his face grim as he came out of his room. He and Scorpius were heading toward Bethany's old room when Ethan's room door opened and a man came out.

"Father!" shouted Thad, his wand pointed at the dark-haired wizard in front of him. "What are you doing in my home? Where is my family, and what have you done to them this time?"

Scorpius stood with Thad, and Tom said, "Ethan is in his room. I couldn't get him out."

Thad frowned. "What do you mean, 'you couldn't get him out'?" he asked. Tom turned and went back into the bedroom. Thad and Scorpius followed, and Rose carefully brought her children after them.

Staring at his son lying on the bed, Thad said, "Ethan? Are you all right?" Ethan, who looked as if he were crying, did not reply. Thad reached forward to touch his son, and Tom was too late to stop him. Thad was thrown back, landing on the floor.

"He's warded in!" gasped Scorpius in amazement. "It's even warded against Thad! Who could have done that?"

Ethan made a reply, but it was so full of tears that it couldn't be understood, especially with the ward interfering. "Bethany said Rosebud made it," Tom told them.

Thad looked at his father warily. "Bethany is at Horror House?"

Tom nodded, and Rose stepped forward, looking at Ethan. "Ethan, child," she said, "you need to open this ward. We can't, but I'm certain that you can." The frightened child shook his head, and Rose nodded. "We want to help you, Ethan," she told him. "All you have to do is reach through the ward. Take my hand." She reached out to him without touching the ward.

Finally, Ethan slowly reached up and took her hand, making the ward suddenly crackle loudly with magic and then disintegrate. Realizing he was free, Ethan clung to Rose Malfoy in fear. "They took Mummy," he sobbed in terror. "They were hurting her. Oh, Daddy, they were horrible."

Rose looked at Tom, fury in her eyes. "It was the Lestranges, wasn't it? Bethany's parents? They've taken Rosebud."

Thad couldn't move. He couldn't think; he couldn't feel. He was numb all over, and just wanted to wake from his bad dream. "Ethan," Scorpius said quietly, "did your mother put you here?"

"Yes," sobbed the child. "She said to stay here, and not to move. Then she went to fight those horrible people. They tried to make Mummy get me out of that thing, but she wouldn't. And they were hurting her. All the time!"

Ethan sobbed and turned to his father, clinging to him. "They have Mummy," he cried against his father's shoulder. "They're going to kill her, Daddy. I know they wanted to."

Thad was shaken deeply, and couldn't think straight. Tom stepped forward. "We must go to the Riddle Mansion. Ginny's already notified the Auror Office, and they're on their way out to the Mansion," he told them. "Bethany will be explaining what she knows, and we will form a plan of action."

Scorpius knelt beside Thad, who was holding Ethan. He looked up at Rose, and she nodded. Touching both Thad and Ethan, Scorpius disapparated to Horror House. Tom and Rose followed with Aurora and Antares.

Upon entering the house, Ethan ran to Brenda, who he knew was a friend of his mother. She cuddled him close, noting the gaunt, pale look on Thad's face. _Thad's absolutely scared-to-death terrified,_ she told Dirk ©.

He completely agreed with her. _Not that I blame him. They tortured us for saying that they were just as mad as Bellatrix. I'm certain that they mean death for Rosebud._

Bethany was crying, but was trying to be strong. Ginny was sitting by her, her arm around the poor girl. "Bethany," Ginny said softly, "try to regain your composure. The Aurors will be here soon and you'll want to be calm in order to answer their questions."

She nodded and was quiet, but she was more pale than Thad. "Thad, sit down before you fall down," Ginny told him firmly, pointing to the seat on the other side of Dirk. Thad sank into the seat without a word.

A knock sounded at the door, and Arianna opened it carefully, finding Harry Potter standing there with several other Aurors. "She's in here," Arianna said shortly, and Bethany almost grinned at Arianna's reaction to them.

Rose saw James, Alden Philips, Teddy Lupin, and four or five other Aurors that she knew, including Ron Weasley, her father. She gulped. The last thing she wanted to do was to be questioned by her father.

Harry turned to Bethany and said, "Tell us everything that you saw happen this morning at Thad's home."

Bethany lifted her face from her hands and began numbly. "Rosebud was helping me pack my things to move to Riddle Mansion. The children were in the playroom, and we were working fairly well. Suddenly, we heard two apparitions, and when we looked out the window, my parents were out there."

The girl's eyes filled with tears and she angrily tossed her head, allowing her tears to fly off of her face. "Rosebud told me to take my children and go get help from Ginny," continued Bethany. "At that moment, Titus ran in and said that he'd just felt something change in the air. I'd felt it too: they'd taken down the wards to the house. Rosebud ran to Ethan and yelled at me to hurry up. She was setting up the wards around Ethan when I grabbed Titus and Melanie and came here."

Ginny squeezed Bethany's shoulder carefully. Bethany shook her head. "She shouldn't have had to face them on her own," she whispered. "They're cruel."

Tom looked at the Aurors, his face blank. "By the time I arrived at the house, Rosebud was not home, and there were signs of a bloody struggle."

"Could you tell what had happened?" Teddy asked.

"Somewhat," Tom replied. "There was evidence of the Fiery Cruciatus Curse in the living room: there were burnt places on the walls where they must have missed. Also, at least one Killing Curse missed someone in the living room, for it shattered something on the table; and one missed someone in Ethan's room, for it shattered the bedside lamp."

Ethan shivered. "He was hurting Mummy, and she was screaming," the child choked. "But that horrible girl—she said something, and it flashed, and Mummy jumped out of the way. He stopped that horrible girl, but they took Mummy away." Ethan burst into sobs and clung to Brenda.

"Do you know where they've taken her?" Ron asked. At that moment, Jonathan Riddle apparated in the room, a blonde girl, obviously a Malfoy, at his side.

"Rosebud is at being held at Lestrange Manor," he announced to his audience. "I tested the wards and nearly lost an eye and an ear. Their defenses are strengthened, and I believe that they mean to remain where they are."

Bethany nodded. "They know that most of the Riddles can apparate through and under wards, so they've most likely taken precautions against that." She checked that idea off of her mental list. "Mind communication, perhaps; their Floo has probably been disabled; and sending animagi in would be lethal."

"Any chance of breaking the wards by sending an owl through?" one of the other Aurors asked.

"No," Bethany shot that idea down. "Any owls coming into the Lestrange Manor are magically scanned. Any owl with any semblance of mischief on it will be met with anything from a Dark Arts curse to _Avada_."

The Aurors looked surprised at her calling the Killing Curse '_Avada,_' but they became silent once more. "Has Bellatrix got anything to do with this?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Bethany and Ginny both glared at him. "No," they snapped coldly, refusing to say anything else.

"We're going to have to take a large team to Lestrange Manor and break the wards so that we can get in," Alden Philips said, glancing over at Rose.

"All the Riddles and their outreaches are trained in ward-making and breaking," Ginny replied to him, turning to Harry. "How many do we need?"

Harry frowned, thinking, and Rose supplied, "Around thirty, so that we can have around five to eight teams working at the same time."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and agreed. "Bright and early tomorrow morning," Ginny said. "We will all gather here, and will apparate up to the Manor in groups. They have not hurt her up there yet, and so we have some time. Arrive before dark."

Ginny drew her wand, conjuring a piece of paper and a quill. Filling the quill with ink, she charmed it to write what she told it, and began listing those she knew that were good with wards and could help with the rescue project.

The Aurors left while Ginny was listing names, but she didn't notice. She wrote the first letter, then copied it, changing names and other necessary information and wording. Most of the ones she had listed were her children and their families. Ginny dearly hoped that Rosebud would be all right.


	37. Trapped at the Lestrange Mansion

Rosebud trembled in fear as Serena and Sergillius roughly escorted her up to Lestrange Manor. Shaking in pain from the Curses she'd received from them, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Sarge touched the tip of his wand to her neck and hissed, "Get up, Mudblood."

Tears coming to her eyes, Rosebud obeyed, not wanting to be cursed again. They finally entered the Mansion itself, and watched a jet black owl fly overhead. Serena scowled. "Who would owl us at this time?"

"Riddle owl," Sarge replied. "Estella and Mother keep a correspondence going. I wonder if they know that we have the girl yet."

Serena glanced at the girl's tear-stained face and smirked. "Don't let your mother know she's here, Sergillius," she said darkly. "She might try to rescue our little prisoner. And we can't have that, can we?" she asked sweetly, touching Rosebud's face.

Rosebud jerked her head away, and Serena slapped her face, making the poor girl bury her face in her hands. Sarge frowned. "Leave her alone for now," he told his wife. "It will come soon enough."

They took Rosebud to the most beautiful room she had ever seen and Serena said, "This used to be Bethany's room, but she doesn't need it anymore. You can use it during your stay."

Looking around, Rosebud saw a riot of green and silver colour on the walls. She looked at one of the pictures, and they turned up their noses at her. Sarge laughed behind her, knowing what she'd been looking at.

Serena finally said, "You're free to explore the Mansion, but you will have portrait escorts in the dungeons so that you do not get lost. Don't touch any unfinished potions that you see, and don't touch anything if you don't know what it is. Be back here in time for supper: if I have to come find you, neither of us will be very happy."

Rosebud nodded quickly, and they left the room. Sitting down on the green bedspread, she looked up at the pictures again. "You're the Malfoys," she said softly. "But, where's Scorpius?"

One of the twins scowled. "Scorpius who? You should know very well that Scorpius isn't in this picture because he was disowned."

The other twin nodded, but the rest of the family frowned. "We don't talk about it," said the second twin, "and you shouldn't either. Really. It's not good for the health."

"Yeah," said the youngest girl. "**Crucio!**" She mimed cursing Rosebud and laughed.

Rosebud stuck out her tongue at the picture and left the room. She was hurrying down the hall when she heard someone coming. Slipping back into the shadows, she watched as Bellatrix appeared, hurrying down the hall, a look of worry on her face.

_I could tell her what they've done,_ Rosebud thought to herself, watching Bellatrix disappear around the corner. _But would she help me? I shouldn't risk it: they'll be furious if I try to get help from her._

Rosebud hurried in the opposite direction, and suddenly came upon a portrait that was laughing maniacally. "What are you doing here, Mudblood?" the picture taunted her. "Go find yourself a Cruciatus!" She continued laughing.

"Hello, Madam Lestrange," sighed Rosebud. "I already did, and am trying to avoid anymore."

The picture Bellatrix grinned wickedly at her. "Sergei and Sara, correct?"

Rosebud nodded, finally realizing what she meant. "They're so horrible," she whispered, then scowled at the smiling picture. "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that I'm a prisoner here, and that they tried to make me betray my son to them as well."

"And did you?" picture-Bellatrix asked curiously, tilting her head in her peculiar way.

"No," said Rosebud, looking away. "And I still don't know how that worked. I was under the Imperius to break the wards I'd put up, and the wards rejected me."

Bellatrix scowled. "Auror children are so protected," she grumbled to herself. "It's perfectly right that you should be here in their control. You should know better than to cross a Lestrange."

Rosebud laughed at the picture without amusement. "I didn't cross a Lestrange. I crossed a Riddle. And you don't have to get so irritated about it: it's not as if Thad belongs to any of you."

"He's Bethany's."

"Is not," Rosebud retorted. "He is mine: we gave ourselves to each other when we were sixteen."

Bellatrix glared at her darkly. "Girl, learn when to keep your mouth shut. Sarge and Serena believe that no Mudblood belongs to or can ever 'own' a pureblood. They count your marriage to Thaddeus Riddle as if you were just living with him instead of actually being married; therefore, when you came back and took your place again, you supplanted Bethany as Thad's rightful wife."

Rosebud scowled right back at the picture. "Serena used the bloody Imperius on her own daughter, did you know that? Bethany's life has been ruined because of what her parents have done to her. Do you even care about your own granddaughter? Do you?"

The picture Bellatrix scowled at her, reaching for her wand. "You're lucky that I'm just a picture," she snapped. "That comment warrants a curse. I have helped Bethany: you know nothing of what it is to be constantly worried that you will be blamed for what others are doing in your home, to your family? Did you hear that Serena used the full blown force of the Cruciatus on Bethany? She was trying to destroy her mind, girl. Don't you dare blame me for something that you don't even know about."

"Oh." Rosebud looked down at the ground. "Would you help me? I—I really don't want to be here."

"I cannot," said the portrait. "I am only a picture, and cannot feel the wards around the Manor. Don't try approaching the real Bellatrix; Mudbloods generally don't get good results from coming up to her and asking for help. She'll probably hex you if you do."

"Hex?" said Rosebud, and the picture laughed coldly.

"Perhaps. Curses are harder to clean up after, if you know what I mean." Rosebud nodded, biting her lip. She heard a door open, and her eyes widened. "This way," the portrait said quickly, hurrying along the wall, her wand drawn. "I'll take you to the dungeon. I'd imagine that the real me is going back to my room right now."

Rosebud followed the portrait, feeling rather stupid that was was following one Bellatrix to avoid the other. She watched the picture-Bellatrix skip along the wall, tossing hexes and curses at the other portraits. A picture of Draco blocked one of Bellatrix's curses and she laughed in glee. "I taught you well, didn't I, Draco?"

The blonde boy smirked and turned away from them as they passed him. Rosebud moved quickly to follow picture-Bellatrix, for she was fast disappearing down the hall.

Upon entering the dungeon, Rosebud blinked rapidly to get her eyes used to the darkness. "Oh," she gasped, recognizing her surroundings in horror. She was standing in the very same room that Sergillius had forced her into the last time she'd been in Lestrange Manor. Remembering the questioning and torture she'd endured there, Rosebud began to cry softly.

"Don't cry!" groaned a voice Rosebud didn't recognize. She looked up to see the portrait that had spoken embrace Bellatrix. "Who is she, and why did you bring her here, Bella?"

"This is Thaddeus Riddle's Mudblood, and Sarge and Serena's prisoner," picture-Bellatrix responded. "I brought her here so that she could avoid the real me. And I wanted her to see this place so that she could remember what happened here. It might prepare her for what lies ahead."

The other portrait nodded. "You should have used your common sense and allowed Bethany to stay with Thad," he told Rosebud. "There is nothing good in store for you here: those two are plotting your end, you know."

Rosebud's tears continued, and she sank down onto the couch, remembering the Curses she'd taken from them. "She left him," choked Rosebud, answering Rodolphus, "when she knew the truth, and what her parents had done to them. I didn't steal him back, even though I wanted to. It wasn't my fault, all of what has happened. Both Thad and Bethany know why I've done what I have. It wasn't my fault that Thad accepted me again: she was the one who told him who I am."

"Recall what I told you," picture-Bellatrix scolded Rosebud. "That won't matter to Sergillius and Serena at all, for they believe you were never really married to Thaddeus Riddle in the first place."

"But I am," whispered Rosebud, wrapping her arms around herself as she felt a sick feeling coming over her. "Do—do you know where the restroom is?" she asked, trying to keep her nausea under control.

The portrait began to speak, but Rosebud was unable to keep from throwing up, and leaned over the edge of the couch. Rodolphus rolled his eyes heavenward and Bellatrix frowned at him. "She shouldn't have gotten sick down here," she said to herself. "There are no curses in place, nothing to make her sick."

"Did they curse her before they brought her to our home?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'm certain that they only used _Crucio_," Bellatrix informed her husband. "She had several visible signs of it earlier; plus, she told me that Sarge and Serena already had done it to her, and that she wasn't looking forward to any more."

Rosebud wiped her mouth on her sleeve, then hid her face in her other arm, leaning against the back of couch as she burst into tears. She placed her arm across her stomach, still feeling slightly queezy.

"You have to clean that up," Rodolphus told Rosebud icily.

"I can't," choked Rosebud. "I haven't got my wand. Sergillius has it."

Rodolphus scowled at the poor girl. "You don't need your wand for that: all you need is—"

Another portrait joined the other two. "Are you two fighting again?" he teased them before noticing Rosebud. "Well, what do you know?!" he exclaimed. "A living, breathing Mudblood in the Lestrange Mansion."

"But not for long," Rosebud sobbed, and the third portrait frowned, listening to the other two explain what had happened.

"Oh," said Rabastan. "Well, listen to Bellatrix: she can help you clean up your mess. You don't want Sarge and Serena knowing that you became ill."

Rosebud lifted her head and looked at the younger of the Lestrange brothers. "Why not?"

He frowned. "They don't need to know of your weakness, or something like that," he said. "I'm certain that you'd rather not know about what they could do if you didn't clean that up."

Looking horrified, Rosebud turned to Bellatrix. "How?" she asked. "How can I do it?"

Laughing at what Rabastan had said, she answered, "You have to use Elemental magic. It's wandless, and you have to draw the power to you. You must also have a very specific intent in mind before you attempt it, or you could cause disaster. I'd rather not be burned up: I will probably be needed to assist other Mudbloods in the future."

Rosebud listened carefully, then sat up carefully, closing her eyes. She held her hands out to the side and just searched for the feeling of magic. "No," Bellatrix said. "You're below ground, Swensen. Just draw on earth: the power for growth. Then focus the power on cleaning up your mess."

Rosebud obeyed, still not aware of what exactly she was attempting. She managed to draw some power, but when she smiled, losing her concentration, it left her. "Again," Bellatrix said indifferently. "Until you get it right. And don't act smug. Slytherin children can do this by age two."

"I know," Rosebud said. "I've seen both Titus and Ethan do it."

"Are you going to let a child best you?" asked Rodolphus scathingly.

She scowled at him. "After I get this done, I'm going to burn you off that wall unless you learn when to shut your mouth." Rosebud closed her eyes again, hearing Rabastan and Bellatrix laughing. Drawing carefully on the earth magic, for it seemed quite volatile, she focused it on the task at hand. When it was finished, she smiled triumphantly at the three portraits—and found dirt in her mouth and on her robes. "Disgusting," she spat, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus burst out laughing again.

"Release," Rabastan said, taking pity on her. "You have to release when you're finished. Of course, you also need to get the dirt off your robes now."

Painstakingly, Rosebud spread her fingers, letting the magic drip back into the earth. Drawing on it again, she cleaned off her robes, then released quickly, shaking the room.

"Of course, you must be careful not to cause an earthquake," Bellatrix said. "Forgot to tell her that." Rodolphus snickered, and Rosebud glared at him.

"I promised you," she snarled, storming toward him.

Bellatrix drew herself up. "Leave him alone," she told Rosebud softly. "He's the only Rodolphus in the house, since the real one is—is—." She stopped and sighed. "—in Azkaban."

Rosebud nodded, remembering James talking triumphantly about Rodolphus' trial. "Very well."

Just then, she noticed that Rabastan was over by the door, talking to the picture of Draco she'd seen earlier. "Swensen," Rabastan called, "Draco is here to show you back to your room: the real Bellatrix told him to make sure the Mudblood comes back to her room early. Serena is evidently planning to come early and get a _Crucio_ or two in."

Horrified, Rosebud hurried toward the entrance of the dungeon, following Draco very quickly. She arrived in her room moments before Serena came in, her hair whipping wildly around her face. "Did you ever leave the room?" she demanded of Rosebud, irritation just beneath the surface.

"Ye—yes," Rosebud stammered worriedly, staring at the woman's hair. "I—I went to the dungeons and spoke with the brothers."

Serena scowled to herself, then hissed, "How did you find this place again?"

"Someone brought me back," Rosebud said, her eyes wide with fright.

"You're lying," Serena snapped, flinging both hands full of magic at Rosebud. "**Crucio!**"

Rosebud screamed, falling back onto the bed. "I am not!" she sobbed in agony. "I'm not! It was one of the portraits, I swear!" Rosebud tried to draw on the elementals, and found one of them, but she wasn't sure what it was. Screaming under the Curse, Rosebud released completely, directing the power at Serena.

Serena shrieked as the power Rosebud had directed at her hit her, throwing her to the floor and breaking off her Curse. "How dare you!" Serena screamed at the girl in fury. Rosebud had curled up on the bed, weeping. "I ought to—" Serena began.

"But you won't," said a displeased voice. "Serena, I told you that the time would come soon enough. There will be no more cursing her until I give you permission." Rosebud looked up to see Sergillius watching her coldly.

Serena scowled, and Sergillius said to Rosebud, "Get up. It's time for supper. Serena, get off the floor: it's your own fault that that happened to you. Attacking Mudbloods that way generally brings out their survival instinct: accidental magic."

Rosebud was now standing, shaking in pain from the Cruciatus. She had nearly gotten over the ones she'd received earlier, but now she wasn't sure that she'd be able to follow Sarge and Serena.

"That wasn't accidental," Serena hissed at her husband. "She did that on purpose. It was the Cruciatus, I'm certain."

"She doesn't do wandless magic," Sergillius retorted. "You're just embarrassed that you were caught off guard."

"Listen to me, Sergillius Lestrange," Serena spat. "I used Air Elemental to do the Fiery Cruciatus. While I was doing that, she drew on the Fire Elemental and flung the Cruciatus at me. I'm telling you that she did it on purpose."

"Yes, I did," Rosebud whispered, licking her lips. "But I didn't Cruciate her."

Sergillius turned to her. "You didn't draw on fire; you drew on air. From her intent, you did Cruciate her, little Mudblood. You did very well too, for your first Unforgivable." Rosebud was horrified, and Sergillius laughed before becoming solemn. "If you would promise to leave Thaddeus alone, we could allow you to stay and ally yourself with us."

Serena stared at Sergillius. "She already promised us that, and she broke the promise," Serena hissed.

"No," said Rosebud softly, looking at the floor, "I told you that I understood what would happen if I tried to take Bethany's place. I made no promise, and I never tried to take her place: she gave it to me."

Sergillius ignored Serena's furious glare and said, "Would you promise, then, Swensen?"

Rosebud lifted her face and looked into his eyes. "No," she whispered. "I cannot."

He gave her a moment to think about it, then said, "Very well." He motioned her to follow him, then walked out of the room, Serena storming down the hall ahead of him. When they arrived at the table, Rosebud was astonished to see the real Bellatrix sitting at the table, waiting for them.

She gasped in fear and stepped back, but Sergillius grabbed her by the wrist. "Are you afraid of her?" he asked her laughingly. "That's nothing. You should be afraid of us."

"How can you speak that way about your own mother?" Rosebud snapped at him. "Especially when—"

He slapped her across the face, and she glared at him in anger. "Going to try a wandless _Crucio_ again, Mudblood? I strongly suggest that you don't," he told her coldly.

"Sit down," Bellatrix told them imperially. "All of you are late." Sergillius and Serena obeyed, but Rosebud hesitated. "Sit," Bellatrix said in a softer tone. "You're not allowed to starve. Sit over here by me."

As Rosebud was walking around the table toward the seat, she noticed the designs on the table legs. Bellatrix saw what she was looking at, and said, "Ah, yes. Those designs were carved by the Sectumsempra Curse. Would you like to add one?" Bellatrix drew her wand and handed it to Rosebud.

She stared: first at the wand, then at Bellatrix, then at Sarge and Serena. "Do you know what you've given me?" she whispered.

Bellatrix laughed drily. "Those two," she said, indicating her son and daughter-in-law, "have put wards in place in case you somehow managed to retrieve a wand and attempt to use it on one of them. Don't try it, and hurry up. A witch doesn't like going long without her wand."

"Tell me about it," said Rosebud sarcastically. "**Sectumsempra!**" She carved a design into the table: the Gryffindor sword. Bellatrix gave her a dirty look when Rosebud handed the wand back.

"Of all things," Bellatrix shook her head.

"Did you expect me to carve hearts and flowers? Sign my name as one of their victims?" Rosebud retorted. "No. Definitely not." She sat down by Bellatrix, staring at the table in front of her.

The house elves brought the food in, and Rosebud watched them, remembering the conversation that Scorpius, Bethany, and Rose had had about them the previous day. They were rather afraid that they'd be punished, Rosebud realized, and for good reasons. During the meal, several of the house elves were punished for various reasons, and she felt sorry for them.

When the food was brought in, Rosebud became ill again, and Bellatrix jumped away from her in horror. Sarge and Serena looked at each other cautiously. Rosebud sat on the floor, her arms around her knees, struggling not to become ill again. Bellatrix waved her hand and easily cleaned up the floor.

"You make that look so easy," Rosebud complained. Just then, a house elf popped in and began to ask if there was anything she could do. "Go away," Rosebud snarled at the house elf angrily. The house elf disapparated with a squeak, and Rosebud laughed hysterically, resting her head on her knee.

"How long have you been ill?" Bellatrix asked her.

"Just today," sighed Rosebud weakly.

Bellatrix looked at Sergillius and Serena. "You should let her rest tonight, and take care of business in the morning," she told them. Sergillius nodded, but Serena glared at her mother-in-law. "Come, Swensen," Bellatrix said.

Rosebud stood and followed Bellatrix shakily. Once in the room, Bellatrix silently healed Rosebud from the curses she'd already taken. "What?" Rosebud gasped, pulling away.

"Your mother-in-law Estella, my fellow ex-Death Eater," Bellatrix began with a pleased look on her face, "taught me how to heal victims of the Cruciatus as long as the damage isn't too bad. You're in that category."

"Yay," said Rosebud, resigning herself to Bellatrix's healing abilities. "I have another label now."

Laughing, Bellatrix finished the healing. Turning Rosebud around, the dark-haired woman looked directly into her eyes. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Rosebud stepped back, her eyes full of fear. She couldn't move far because Bellatrix held her by the arm. "Yes," whispered Rosebud, afraid to lie to Bellatrix. "Thad's child. Please—."

Releasing Rosebud, Bellatrix sighed. "I thought so. Listen carefully, Rosebud. Tomorrow, those two are going to punish you for your 'crime against Bethany.'" Bellatrix turned away and picked something up off the dresser. "I know they intend to use _Crucio_, and rather freely too, I'd imagine." Bellatrix set the item down and whirled to face Rosebud. "If you survive, you will most likely lose the child."

"No!" cried Rosebud, sinking onto the bed as tears came to her eyes. "Not my baby! It's been so long, and I never knew Ethan as a baby, and I can't lose this child! I can't!"

"I'm sorry," Bellatrix said uncomfortably. "I healed you from the previous curses so that you have a better chance of survival. The effects of the Cruciatus compound on itself, you understand."

Rosebud wept bitterly, her arms around herself. "Can't you help me?" sobbed Rosebud. "Can you let me out of here?"

Bellatrix bit her lip until it bled, then shook her head. "Curses and wards are in place. No one can leave without severe consequences, and you can't take down the wards: unfortunately, those two are good at wards that are extremist."

"What about you?" Rosebud choked, desperate.

"I can't do it alone," she said. "Two put it up, and at least two must take it down. And the wards are warded against _Imperio_, just like your protectionary ward around Ethan was."

Rosebud stared at Bellatrix. "But, I didn't—"

Bellatrix smiled slightly. "Your intent was to protect, was it not? Evidently, your subconscious mind understands more about your enemies than your conscious mind. Your brat was as well, if not better, protected than Neville Longbottom when we tortured his parents."

A small smile of pride reached Rosebud's lips, and Bellatrix added, "I almost forgot to tell you: your Auror husband is coming for you tomorrow morning with a group of his Auror friends and his family. Estella is behind this: she has such powers of persuasion that even Potter himself listens to her."

Rosebud looked hopeful, and Bellatrix sighed. "I'm hoping for the best," she told the young girl. "I'd rather not go back to Azkaban because of something stupid Sergei and Sara did. Is there anything you want to tell me about what happened today in case you are not able to remember or communicate it?"

Rosebud realized with a jolt of terror that Bellatrix meant that Sarge and Serena might Curse her into insanity. Tears in her eyes once more, Rosebud began to relate everything that had happened to her at Thad's home that morning before she'd been brought to Lestrange Manor.

* * *

Ginny paced across the living room at Horror House, Thad, Bethany, and Ethan watching her. She was waiting for the ones she'd called to arrive.

"Mother," Thad said softly, "come sit down."

Ginny sighed, then sat down beside Ethan. "I can't sit still," she sighed. "I'm worried."

Bethany nodded. "So am I. And Thad told me that he didn't sleep at all last night," she said.

"I couldn't," Thad sighed tiredly. "I just kept thinking..."

Ethan looked at his father carefully. "Daddy, when is Mummy coming home?" he asked.

Thad shook his head. "I don't know, Ethan," he replied softly. Ethan suddenly realized something. "Is—is she going to come home, Daddy?" asked Ethan in fear.

Bethany sighed and took the little boy into her arms. "We don't know, Ethan," she said. "My parents are horrible, and we're not exactly sure what they're doing to her."

"You mean that Mummy might not come home?" whispered Ethan, tears coming to his eyes. "Mummy!" Bethany cuddled the child as he cried softly

"We're going to do our best to bring her back, Ethan," Bethany told him. "We'll try our hardest to save her from them."

Ethan clung to Nee-nee in worry.


	38. The Agony of Crucio

Rosebud woke that morning to Sergillius Lestrange sitting on her bed. Horrified, she curled up beneath the blankets and scooted away from him. "You needn't be afraid of me, girl," he leered at her. "I didn't hurt you before, did I?"

Fear plain on her face, she curled up in a tighter ball, wishing he would go away. She was beginning to feel sick again, and wasn't at all sure what Sarge was up to. He caught her by the wrist and pulled her up so that she was sitting up against his chest. She closed her eyes, cringing within herself.

"Would you...change your mind?" he whispered in her ear, his hands on her waist. "Then you could stay here. I wouldn't mind that at all." He moved his hand further up her body and pulled her against him tightly, his face inches from hers.

Rosebud knew what Sergillius was suggesting, and was disgusted and horrified at the thought. She shuddered, feeling his cold hands on her body through her thin nightgown. She licked her lips and whispered, "No. I cannot betray my family." Unable to hold back her nausea, she threw up all over Sergillius.

He shoved her away in horror, cleaning off his robe. She lay on the bed, laughing slightly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was trying not to." Glaring at her in fury, he grabbed her by the wrists.

"You horrid Mudblood," he hissed at her, watching fear come quickly back into her eyes.

Rosebud closed her eyes, afraid to look at Sergillius. She felt the bed sink, and looked up to see him kneeling over her. He looked directly into her eyes, and she saw his wild excitement. Terrified, she could not move until she felt him move to lie on top of her. Her scream of terror rattled the portraits on the walls: "Nooooooo!"

She fought him as hard as she could, kicking him quite hard a few times. He had a hard time holding her down. "Please," she begged him as tears streamed down her face. "Don't do this!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Serena stormed in. "Get off of her!" shouted the woman at her husband. He didn't reply, but continued what he was doing. "**Relashio!**" Serena shouted, her wand pointed at Sergillius. He was thrown off the bed onto the floor and Serena stormed across the room to stand over him.

Rosebud tugged her nightgown down to cover her body, wrapping her arms around herself as she listened to Serena scream at Sergillius. "She's a Mudblood, Sergillius! Your mother would be furious! Don't you dare make excuses for your actions! You know that the little Gryff would never promise to stay away from Thaddeus. You know what our only course of action is now. Get out of here this instant."

Sergillius stood and left the room, a look of pure hatred on his face. Serena turned to Rosebud, who was curled up on the bed in fear. "Get dressed," Serena snapped at her. "And hurry up. We haven't got all the time in the world, you know." Serena opened the door to the room and added, "Come on out when you're ready. I will be waiting outside for you."

Rosebud nodded, and got out of bed as Serena shut the door. Dressing quickly, Rosebud glanced into the tiny mirror and saw herself, pale and trembling. "Oh," she snapped at herself. "You don't look very Gryffindor at the moment."

"No," agreed the picture of the Malfoys behind her. "To look like a Gryffindor, you must either have red hair and freckles, or black hair and a lightning-shaped scar." They burst out laughing.

"True," Rosebud said. She turned around and grinned at the picture before stepping out of the room.

Serena caught her by the arm and shoved her ahead of her down the hall. "Move," she hissed between her teeth. Rosebud hurried before Serena, not wanting to be cursed. Finally, Serena told Rosebud to stop, and stood in front of the door, whispering the password to the room. The door slid open, revealing Sergillius, who was waiting for them.

Rosebud hung back, but Serena cast a Propulsion Jinx on her and she hurried into the room. "I won't let him do that to you," Serena said caustically. "Now sit in that chair."

Quickly, Rosebud sat in the chair that Serena indicated. Sergillius was still frowning at her, and Rosebud asked, "What—what do you want now?"

"Your Auror friends are coming for you," Sergillius said coldly. "So it is time for your end." Fear hit Rosebud hard, but she kept looking at the two sitting on either side of her.

"Seven forms of the Cruciatus," Serena said, her eyes sparking with excitement.

Gasping in horror, Rosebud whispered, "Seven?"

Sergillius nodded. "And then _Avada._" A smile slowly crossed his face.

Rosebud leaped from the chair, wanting to run away. Something caught her and threw her to the ground, making her gasp in pain. "Wh—how—?"

"This room is warded against any attempts to flee," Sergillius sighed. "But you, little Mudblood, I did not expect to try to escape."

"Who would willingly suffer torture?" Rosebud spat at him, sitting on the floor.

Serena laughed coldly. "His mother did." She stood, drawing her wand. "Shall we get this over with?"

Terror filled Rosebud as Sergillius stood next to Serena, drawing his wand. "You know the proper order?" he asked Serena to make sure. She nodded, and they turned toward Rosebud. "**Crucio!**" they shouted together.

A fire-heat filled her entire body, and an agony she had never known began inside her. Rosebud screamed out, unable to keep silent for very long. She heard the two laughing, but could only think of her pain. Feeling a relief, she took a deep breath, realizing that the first curse was over.

But suddenly—"**Crucio!**" they re-cast the Curse.

Rosebud began to scream again and wrapped her arms around herself as the Curse made her feel as if she were being torn apart. She writhed in pain, lying on the ground, sobbing as she thought of her family back home. _Ethan will grow up without me,_ she thought, a scream tearing from her throat as they intensified the Curse.

"My family," she sobbed out loud. "My Thad, my Ethan." Sarge and Serena scowled at her.

"You will never see them again," Sergillius told her coldly, and Rosebud sobbed, trying to sit up.

She stared at their wands pointed at her. Rosebud was sobbing in agony, terrified that for herself and her child. _No matter what,_ she promised herself, _you will not tell them that you are with child._

"**Crucio!**" Rosebud screamed as she felt the pressure on her body. Feeling her bones begin to give, she screamed, "Thad-y! Thad-y, will you come help me?" As she screamed, her mind struggled to get above the pain so that she could reach Thad through the Channel ©. "I can't reach him," she screamed as her bones began to snap under the pressure of the Curse.

She collapsed to the floor again: her broken body refusing to hold her up. "Of course you can't," said Serena sweetly. "The whole house is warded against anything that the Riddles could have taught you. Ingenious little brats, are they not?"

Rosebud wasn't listening to her torturers, though, and continued screaming even though she wasn't being cursed at the moment. "I'd never imagine her to carry on that loud," Sergillius said, raising his wand again. They sent the fourth Cruciatus together: "**Crucio!**"

Feeling a heavy pressure on her chest, Rosebud weakly put her hands up, screaming and sobbing in pain and terror. She was dying: they were trying to suffocate her. As she struggled to draw air into her lungs, her screaming died down, for it was more important that she breathe. Her body continued to twitch as they held the Curse on her.

Sergillius was smiling and Serena was laughing when they finished that form of the Curse. "That one is one of my favourites," Serena said happily and Sergillius nodded.

"We're not done yet," he said, and they cast it the fifth time.

Rosebud writhed in agony on the floor, screaming in pain. "Please," she begged the Lestranges, sobbing, "please stop!"

Sergillius scowled at her coldly and intensified his Curse, making her blood heat up and boil in her veins. She felt the heat radiate through her body and wailed in agony. "Ahhhhhhh!" she cried desperately. "Please! Oh, my family! Mummy, Daddy—my friends! Oh, James, Vi! Thad, Ethan—oh, ahhhhhhh!"

Her prolonged screams infuriated her torturers, and they prepared to send the sixth Curse. "Thad," she sobbed, lying on the floor. "They're going to kill me. Please help me." She screamed again before they could begin the torture, the pain of the previous Curses getting to her.

Sergillius moved to Curse her, but Serena cried, "The wards just went down!"

"Help me," he snapped at her. "We will finish her if it costs us everything."

"Can't," sobbed Rosebud, closing her eyes in agony. She lay there, every once in a while screaming.

Serena tilted her head and looked at the little mess on the floor. "Pity to disturb her," she said. "She seems so peaceful lying there."

"Pay attention," growled Sergillius, and the two snapped, "**Crucio!**"

Rosebud's screams rose again, echoing through the room. She felt as if she were drowning, for her mind did not understand what was really happening to her. Rosebud clawed at her throat, then at the floor, making Sarge and Serena laugh harshly. The poor girl sobbed and screamed, but she wasn't sure why she was doing so.

She looked up at the two in pure terror. _What was her Thad doing there? Did he agree with them? Did he want her to hurt?_ Rosebud sobbed at the thought. _Not Thad. He said he loved me. He really did. But he hates me now._

"Thad," she sobbed, stretching her broken hand out toward the man, "just kill me."

"One more _Crucio_," Sergillius told her softly. "One more, and then _Avada. _Serena?"

"With pleasure," she said proudly.

Rosebud didn't hear them cast the Curse the last time: she was buried in her pain and feelings of betrayal. Her screams continued, her vision darkening around the edges. Blood ran from everywhere, under her fingernails and out of her ears until she was lying in a pool of her own blood. "Thad, I loved you," she sobbed, barely audible. "And—Ethan. Love him—please."

People poured into the room as Serena stepped forward. "**Avada Ke—**"

Everyone was gathered at the Riddle Mansion when the Aurors arrived there. Harry looked around at the people Ginny had called to aide them and frowned. "Ginny, most of these are ex-Death Eaters!"

"Yeah," said Megan Sage Malfoy sarcastically. "Pay attention to the 'ex' part of that, Potter. It's our redeeming quality."

Guinevere Rillian Greenbox, Megan's friend, laughed. "We expect the wards at Lestrange Manor to be extremist wards," she said easily. "Therefore, Estella needed her pureblooded friends to assist her. Of course, we would never pass up an opportunity to break wards, or to curse someone legally."

Harry scowled at them, and Traccidia Malfoy laughed at him. "Quit screwing around, Potter. We've got a Mudblood to save."

The looks on half the faces in the room were hysterical to behold, but no one laughed. Generally, even ex-Death Eaters still strongly dislike Mudbloods. Estella indeed had a strong influence over her friends.

"All right," Harry said finally, "but they're your responsibility, Ginny."

"Haven't we always been?" Brianna Weasley asked Harry. "Go splinch yourself."

Her twin laughed, but Fred frowned at her. "Brie, that's not nice," he said as the Aurors frowned at them and left. "They're our friends."

She laughed. "I'm no Hufflepuff, Fred, dear," she replied, "but for your sake—." She sighed.

Estella quickly explained to her audience what groups they would be going in and what wards they would be focusing on. The children were staying with Arianna and her younger siblings at the Riddle Mansion, which had had its protections enhanced for the occasion.

The groups left together, using Side-along Apparition. Saelia and Ashley stayed behind with Arianna and the children, being too pregnant to go along with their family.

* * *

Once at the Lestrange Manor, the groups went to different points around the Mansion and began to work on bringing down the wards. Ginny's team was struggling with one of them, but when Ginny gave the binding word, the ward spat not only curses, but also debris at her instead of collapsing. Ginny managed to dodge the curses, but she received a piece of brick in her arm. "Ow!" she gasped, and Samantha asked, "Are you all right?"

Ginny nodded, and Tom, whose team was close by, called, "Ginny, I think some of the binding wards are in Parseltongue. The older wards would be, but not the newer ones. My dear cousin must have had a hand in these."

"Or a tongue," quipped George Weasley, making the others around laugh. Ginny's team took up the ward again, and when Ginny pronounced the word in Parseltongue, the ward crumbled. "Well, that helps," Ginny said, removing the piece of brick from her arm and slowing the bleeding to begin healing.

A moment later, Tom called to her again. "Silvanus' team has both apparition wards down. Titus is taking Thad's team in: he and Bethany are going in with the Aurors." Ginny nodded.

Thad was silent as he entered the Mansion, James and Dirk on one side of him, and Bethany and Brenda on the other. All were watching carefully, wands drawn. "Where do you suppose they have her?" Brenda asked. "I'm certain they're not in the same place as before: that's where we are now."

"They're in the Dark Room," said one of the pictures on the wall, and Harry, who'd just apparated in with several other Aurors, recognized Rabastan Lestrange.

"Where's that?" James asked him.

The portrait shrugged. "Picture-Bella told me that's where they were," he said. "I don't know where it is: it's a fairly new room those two added. She was in Bethany's old room last night."

Dirk nodded at the portrait, and just then, a House-elf apparated in. Thad turned quickly and said, "Where are they keeping the girl?"

"Uh, Masters," squeaked the elf, "it is not easy to find. Racey must apparates the Masters there."

Thad nodded, and said, "Then you must come back for the others." He and a few others gathered around the House-elf and disapparated with him.

They found themselves in a dimly lit hall that was very cold. "In there," said the elf, pointing to a door. "But Racey must not go in."

"Very well," Thad said. "Go back for the others, then."

Bethany and James shared a look, and Dirk and Brenda grinned, knowing that that house-elf was the very same one that Thad had put under the Imperius earlier. Thad turned to the door, studying it carefully. "Warded as well," he said. "Probably curses on the inside. Be very careful when the ward crumbles."

Thad, Bethany, and Dirk began to work on the ward, when suddenly, they heard Rosebud sob, "Thad, just kill me." Thad became very pale upon hearing that, desperately hoping that she wasn't in as bad condition as she sounded.

"One more _Crucio_," said a soft though terrible voice. "One more, and then _Avada_."

The ward around the door crumbled, and suddenly, they were busy blocking curses sent at them from inside the room. Rosebud's anguished screams were echoing through the hall, and Bethany was struggling to keep herself together, knowing that if she lost her composure, Thad probably would as well.

"Thad, I loved you," Thad heard as if Rosebud were whispering in his ear. "And—Ethan. Love him—please." He dashed forward into the room, James, Bethany, and Scorpius (who'd just come in with another group by the house elf) right behind him.

Without glancing at the intruders, Serena stepped forward and pointed her wand at the bloodied mess on the floor. "**Avada Ke**—"

"**Sectumsempra**," Thad snarled in Parseltongue, not realizing he'd slipped into it. He slashed his wand downward, a look of cold malice in his eyes.

Bethany looked sideways at Thad in shock, then turned to intercept her father, joining James and Scorpius in the fight to subdue him. Serena screamed and fell to the ground, blood running from her deep wound. Sergillius was stunned a moment later, and Bethany ran to Thad, who was kneeling by Rosebud's broken body.

"Rosebud," whispered Thad. She didn't even look at him, but when he reached out his hand to her, she screamed in terror. Bethany pulled Thad's hand back, then quickly put up a Sleeping Ward over the poor girl. Ginny appeared behind them with Bellatrix, and everyone became quiet except Bethany, who took Thad's hand and reached through the ward she'd created to touch Rosebud.

Bethany shuddered, realizing that she had no idea where she was touching Rosebud, there was so much blood and her figure was so misshapen. They disapparated, and appeared at St. Mungo's. The healers immediately took Rosebud up to the fourth floor to get her stabilized. Bethany stayed to support Thad, who was acting lost. She helped him fill out the papers and answer the healers' questions to the best of their abilities.

Thad followed Bethany silently when they were told that they wouldn't be allowed to see Rosebud until the next day, when they took the Sleeping Ward off. Bethany and Thad went back to the first floor of St. Mungo's: they were shocked to find reporters there, waiting to interview them.

"How is she?" one of them called to Thad.

"Bethany Lestrange, was Bellatrix involved in the torture?" another asked, grabbing Bethany's sleeve.

"What will happen if Rosebud is pronounced insane?"

"Will you—?"

Furious at the reporters, Bethany drew her wand, standing at her full height. Without hesitation, she cursed the one who asked about Bellatrix and the one that she'd cut off. "No comment!" she snapped at them. "Get out of our way!"

The crowd of reporters parted, and Bethany escorted Thad straight to the apparition point. Taking his hand, she Side-along apparated him back to the Lestrange Mansion.

Ginny was beside Serena, healing her, and Bellatrix was frowning in disapproval. Bethany wondered what her grandmother thought about the whole issue: she knew that Bellatrix was desperate to stay free from Azkaban. Reyallalie, Ginny's friend from school, was being tightly held by two Aurors, and Brianna and Samantha were trying to convince them to let her go.

"What happened?" Bethany asked the twins.

"Oh," spat Brianna, "Reya asked Estella if—if Rosebud looked as bad as the Longbottoms did—you know, when they had their little torture session. Not exactly the nicest thing to say."

Thad frowned. "Definitely not," he said decisively, looking at his mother's friend, "but let her go. She didn't do anything." The instant the Aurors released her, she disapparated.

Bethany looked questioningly at her grandmother, and Bellatrix nodded at her. "Worse," she told Bethany. "We didn't use the Blood-letting Cruciatus on them. It...leaves a mess."

The Aurors had already taken Sergillius away, and Serena was just waking. She tried to sit up—and found five Aurors standing over her, wands pointed at her. She scowled at them as they made her stand and escorted her away.

"So, exactly what did they do?" Harry directed the question at Bellatrix. "Did you witness anything that they did to her? Did you ever speak with her before—?"

"Potter," said Bellatrix coldly, "if you want an answer, let your victim speak." He blinked in surprise, and she continued, "She was at dinner with us last night: she...carved a little decoration into our table. I spoke her to in her room afterward, and she told me all that they had done to her, both at her home and here so far. The girl had been Cursed already, and had narrowly escaped _Avada_ twice at her home. Here, she'd been subjected to more curses because she made Serena furious."

Bellatrix grinned in amusement. "I healed her from the curses she'd already taken, and explained to her that the two of them intended to torture her quite thoroughly."

Ron stared. "You healed a—a—"

"Ron, shut up," said Ginny, and Bellatrix laughed at them.

"The word is 'Mudblood,'" she informed him haughtily. "And, yes, I did. The effects of the Cruciatus compound, and she had a better chance of survival if she didn't have pain to begin with."

"So what all did they do to her in here?" asked Teddy, his hair black and curly at the moment.

Bellatrix looked over at the place where Rosebud had been lying. "They used the seven forms of the Cruciatus on her," she sighed. "Every single one of them twice, because of Sergillius and Serena. They intended to kill her, but were a little interrupted."

An apparition sounded, and Bethany turned to see Thad gone. She disapparated after him quickly. Bellatrix frowned at the Aurors. "Now get out of my home," she hissed. "Estella, I wish to speak with you."

Ginny nodded as the others gathered and began to leave. Bellatrix was furious, and Ginny could tell, thankful that Bellatrix was so good at hiding what she felt. When it was quiet in the room, Bellatrix fumed, "Do they always have to believe that I never do anything good? Such good little children they are, so upright. Never do anything wrong: Perfect Potter and his Aurors. Oh, yes. It makes me want to Curse them."

"I suggest that you don't," Ginny said, laughing. "And we've discussed this before, but I completely understand. Even when he does Unforgivables, he's forgiven. And they're not perfect, either, but they're Gryffindor wicked, not Slytherin wicked."

Bellatrix sighed and nodded. "Can I help it that the Dark Lord took it upon himself to make fun of Cissy and me in front of the other Death Eaters because of Andromeda? Can I? Or that my mutt-cousin just happened to be the boy's godfather? Does Potter have to remember every little thing that's happened because of war?"

"I understand," Ginny answered softly. "He has things he'll never forget, Trixie: he watched Sirius die. Ron will never forget your torture of Hermione. There are things that are never forgotten, even though we avoided Azkaban."

Bellatrix agreed hesitantly. "All that is left to do here is to put the wards back in place," she told Ginny, flicking her wand and cleaning up the blood on the floor. "I want a loophole for you, me, Bethany, and her family, but no one else."

Ginny nodded. "Let's go get started."


	39. Insanity?

Bethany found Thad in the star room of the Riddle Mansion. He was lying on his old bed, shaking. "Thad?" she said softly, walking over to him. "Are you all right?" She realized that he was crying: the first time that she'd ever seen him cry real tears.

With a sigh, she lay down next to him and put her arm across him. "Everything will be all right," she murmured to him gently.

"No!" Thad cried. "No, it won't!" He turned over and faced Bethany. "She'll either die or be insane for the rest of her life." Tears ran down his face and he buried his face in her shoulder. "I don't want to go through losing her again," he wept. "I can't do that, Bethany. I just can't." He lay there, weeping in her arms.

"I'll help you," Bethany whispered in his ear. "You won't have to go through any of this by yourself. But Ethan needs you to be strong: I don't think anyone has told him what has happen to him yet."

Thad quieted after a few minutes, then drew his wand and cleared away the tell-tale tear-stains on his face. He rolled out of bed, and stood, looking out the window. Bethany came and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and put his arms around her, hugging her to himself tightly. "Thank you, Bethany," he whispered.

The dark-haired boy released her, then turned and left the room, heading downstairs. When Bethany arrived in the living room, she found Estella and Bellatrix talking animatedly, their ex-Death Eater friends around them. She supposed they were reminiscing about the good old days when they randomly killed, tortured, kidnapped, pillaged, and generally made nuisances of themselves.

"Hey, Bethany," called Thisbe from the group of girls on the other side of the room, "the boys are out swimming, and Arianna still has the little ones in the playroom. But Thad took Ethan off to talk, so...yeah."

Bethany nodded to the girl, then went to the playroom to make sure that Titus was not causing anymore trouble.

* * *

"Da, is Mummy okay?" Ethan asked his father worriedly as they sat together, a distance from the boys who were swimming.

Thad sighed deeply. "She's very sick, Ethan," he told his son, "and we can't see her until tomorrow."

"Will she get better, Daddy?" Ethan queried. "When will she come home?"

"I—I don't know," Thad said softly, watching his little brother Julius dive into the pool. "She—she doesn't know who I am, child. She probably wouldn't know who we are if we went to see her. And—I don't know if she'll be coming home."

Ethan was horrified. "Daddy, is she really going to leave us this time?" he whispered. "Did they hurt her really bad?"

Thad bit his lip, then replied, "I hope not, Ethan. But they badly injured her, and she might have to stay in the hospital forever."

"But, she's my mother," Ethan said. "She has to come home!"

"I'm sorry," Thad told his son. "They'll try to help her as much as they can, but I don't know if anything can help her."

Ethan stared out across the river, hurt and scared. Thad looked over at the child and realized that he was on the verge of tears. Putting his arm around his son, Thad rubbed his back slightly. "I promise that I will always look out for you, Ethan. No matter what happens."

A tear ran down the little boy's face. "Thank you," he whispered, his head against his father's arm. After a few minutes, Ethan stood and began to walk home. Thad quickly followed, walking beside his son.

The ones in the water spotted Thad and Ethan coming, and James said to Scorpius, "We should have them swim with us. Ethan doesn't look too disturbed, and I'm sure Thad could use the distraction."

Scorpius nodded, and the two bounded out of the water, shaking the water out of their hair together and laughing. They hurried up to Thad and Ethan. "Thad, come swimming with us," Scorpius said.

"Yeah," James said. "You should. Lots of boys in the pool, and always room for a couple more. C'mon!"

Thad smiled slightly, and mentioned that he would love to, but he didn't want to be caught off guard. Scorpius shrugged. "As long as you haven't lost the ability to wandlessly _Accio_ something, then you should be fine."

James raised an eyebrow. "Wandlessly?"

"Get over it, pipsqueak Potter," Scorpius said teasingly. "You should know how we roll by now."

"Oh, yeah, Malfoy?" James retorted, reaching out his hand, a look of mischief in his eyes.

"You'll have to catch me first," Scorpius said with a smirk, laughing. He jumped up and ran toward the pool, James right after him.

Thad grinned at Ethan. "Let's go swimming," he said. "I'll teach you how." Ethan nodded, and Thad waved his hand, transfiguring their robes. They hurried down to the edge, and Thad jumped in, coming up to surface and shaking the water out of his eyes. "Jump," he said, and Ethan obeyed.

"No!" shouted Jerry, who was swimming across the pool behind them. "Not—"

Donovan splashed water in his cousin's mouth. "You shut up!" he commanded.

His father grinned. "Donovan, be nice."

"I haven't got one," Donovan said flatly.

"—and neither does Jerry," Donovan's twin added.

Jerry turned on the two of them, but Joshua and Justice stopped him. "Leave them alone, Jerry," Justice told him. "You promised that there would be no fights today if your father let you swim with us. Behave, or else."

Scowling, the five year old Lestrange brat swam away and climbed up to dive off the rocks. He was watching Thad teach Ethan, thinking that the nasty child should already know how to swim. Jerry dived off the rock, and before he'd surfaced, Dirk flew off the rock, jumping well out over Jerry's head.

Ethan watched his uncle in amazement. "Daddy," he said, "I want to do that."

Dirk surfaced, laughing, and tossed his hair out of his eyes. "That," he said, "was great!"

Thad laughed. "We should do our special team dive. Hey!" he flagged down Titus, Saelia's husband. "Could you keep an eye on Ethan while Dirk and I dive together?"

"Yah," Titus said easily. Thad and Dirk swam away together, and Ethan asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Titus," the brown-haired boy replied. Noticing the look on the three year old's face, he added, "Titus Ackerman. I married Thad's sister Saelia."

Ethan sighed. "He has too many brothers and sisters."

Titus laughed. "Big families are usually the happiest, though," he told Ethan. "Watch. Your father's up there now."

Thad and Dirk turned around, their backs to the water. Together, they jumped up and flung themselves backward, out and over the water. Not quite perfectly straight, they hit the water together, smoothly sliding into the waves.

Ethan looked thrilled and laughed happily when his father and Dirk popped up out of the water and hollered in triumph. Thad grinned as he dove underwater and came up right beside Ethan. The child watched his father, and by following careful instructions, Ethan was able to swim beside his father for a short distance. Ethan was so excited that he forgot he needed to swim and went under!

Catching him by the arm, Thad pull him back up and held him while he coughed and spit out water. Jerry howled with laughter on the other side of the pool, and Horatio told him to be quiet.

At that moment, Scorpius and James apparated over the water and fell into it with a _splash_! Scorpius surfaced silently, but James surfaced and howled, "Water in the nose!"

"'least you have one," Nathenius shouted at him, slapping the water and spraying him in the face again.

Kyle burst out laughing, so that he had to stand up in the water, unable to swim. "Hail to King Water-in-the-Face!" he shouted, pretending to bow to James. "All hail?"

"Hail to King Water-in-the-Face!" shouted most of the others, laughing and beginning a splash war.

Thisbe stood quietly a short distance away, waiting for Horatio, who had called her. Soon, he appeared out of the battle mist, dried his clothes and hair, and transfigured his robes back to normal. He wrapped his arm around her, and led her off down the river.

Titus groaned. "I hate him," he moaned, smacking his face on the water. Tony and Terry nodded in agreement.

Ethan stared, not sure what to think, and Dirk swam over. "It's not as if the whole world doesn't know that already," he said, "but I agree with you."

"So do I," Thad added. "He's a prat." Dirk raised an eyebrow and named him by different terms, making Ethan's eyes grow big.

Splash! Two small boys sprayed them with water, and four pairs of twins started laughing. "Dayton!" protested Dirk. "Andrew!" Their fathers, Silvanus and Jonathan, started laughing.

"Water War!" Dayton shouted at them.

Ethan shoved water in Dayton's face. "Water War!" he shouted back as the other boy spluttered.

Andrew burst out laughing, and swam away before Ethan could get him too. Silvanus, Matthew, James Riddle, and both Jonathans climbed out of the pool and dressed to go inside. They called their children to go in, and sighs went up from some of them, but every single one of them obeyed: Joshua, Justice, Trescian, and Dayton; Kyle, Timothy, and Andrew.

Cedric II left soon afterward, his twin sons following him. He made Jerry come with them, as he had no supervision in the pool. The child was furious, but he obeyed sullenly.

Tony and Terry Ackerman left next, leaving Thad, James P., Scorpius, Titus A., Dirk, Nathenius, Julius, and Ethan in the pool together. After playing together for a while, and making sure that Ethan had a good foundation for swimming, Thad announced that he was getting out. Everyone left the pool together, laughing.

Clothes dry, the transfiguration began. Nathenius was fine, but Julius couldn't get it to work, and Nathenius couldn't figure out what was wrong. James grinned. "Julius needs to undo what he did; otherwise, you won't be able to find all the pieces to do it yourself. It's as if you have a bunch of split ends you're trying to put together: it's impossible."

"How can you do that so easily?" complained Julius. "Transfig has always been hard for me."

James grinned. "Well," he said, not mentioning that Julius wasn't even in school yet, "an Animagus must be good at Transfiguration."

Thad stared. "James Potter II. You did not."

"Did too," he replied cheerfully, and Dirk leaped in the air and whooped, making his little brothers and nephew stare at him.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius curiously.

"What are they talking about, Daddy?" Ethan asked.

Thad grinned. "James has become an Animagus," he told Ethan. "Remember what I told you about my mother and her cousins?" Ethan nodded, a grin spreading over his face.

"It's a stag, just like granddad," James told them, and Nathenius and Julius looked disappointed. "Actually, when you transfigured me in fifth year, it gave me the idea."

"You're not registered, are you?" said Scorpius. "Nicely done, Potter."

"Nope," James sighed. "I haven't actually registered it, but the Ministry knows. I managed it completely at the end of fifth year, just in time for OWLs, so I got extra credit in Transfig, but that was it."

Dirk howled with laughter. "And the Auror gets the cell," he managed to gasp out, "next to the Lestranges. Potter, you're a riot!"

Thad's face twitched slightly, and Scorpius instantly changed the subject, pointing to Bethany, who was coming out of the house with a boy on either side of her. Derek and Matteus were escorting her out, and Thad saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Thad," she said, "it's time for supper." She giggled nervously, and Scorpius smiled at her slightly, edging Matteus away and taking his place as James did the same with Derek. Derek looked daggers at James before following them back to the house.

"Ginny and Grandmum have been telling stories about their Death Eater days," Bethany told the boys, glad that Thad was out of hearing range. "Hair-raising stories, some of them. Ginny told the one about battling at the Ministry over the prophecy. I never knew that she tried to free her parents like she did! I can't believe Tonks didn't tell on her!"

Scorpius nodded. "Our dear cousin Nymphadora," he said with a grin. "She is a great friend: Ginny was lucky that Tonks, out of all the Order members, was the one who caught her. What did Bellatrix tell about?"

"Infiltrating Hogwarts," Bethany replied. "Bellatrix was so fascinated with the Dark Mark she'd cast over the school that Ginny had to remind her that there were Aurors she had to get through in order to get away. Ginny then had to become her cat Animagus to get away herself. They were both laughing at the remembrance. Bellatrix said if she ever got the chance, she would dance on the House table again."

James shook his head. "They think that those stories are amusing? Why?"

Scorpius interrupted Bethany's answer: "What they had to resort to to get away: what stretching of the truth, transfiguring their appearances, using animagi forms, Polyjuice, deathly duels, all that. Really, they celebrate the thrill of being alive and free after surviving all that."

"That's—"

Bethany interrupted James before he could say anything. "Don't you know anything your father went through, James? Think that he considers the trio's extremely dangerous break-in at Gringotts as a thrillingly exciting experience? What about lying to Umbridge and having her hauled off by angry centaurs? Don't you think that he's ever laughed in the face of danger?"

"Yes, but he never purposely caused problems, or jumped into danger on purpose," James protested.

Scorpius snorted. "My father told me that Harry purposely caused problems unknowingly," he told James and Bethany. "And all Gryffs jump into danger without thinking; it's just what they do. I don't consider them Gryffindor if they're not at least a little impulsively 'brave.'"

"Anyway," Bethany said at the door of the house, "go wash up, all of you. All of you, Matteus. I'm sneakier than you are: go wash your hands." He frowned at her teasingly, then winked and hurried off.

Thad immediately felt jealous, but did not say anything, taking Ethan to wash their hands. Upon coming back to the table, he found Ginny and Bellatrix sitting at the places of prominence, his father not there. Ginny looked over at him. "Tom was called away suddenly," she said. "Of all times, he's not here for supper." Muttering to herself, she hurried back into the kitchen.

Thad grinned and sat down between Bethany and Brenda, who said, "Did Dirk behave himself outside, Thad?"

"I suppose," Thad said with a straight face. "He used some questionable language in front of Ethan, though. I'd rather not have Ethan exposed to Dirk's extraordinary vocabulary."

"Oooh, bad Dirk-y," Brenda said, shaking her finger in his face, and he caught her finger between his teeth. "Let go!" she squeaked, although he wasn't hurting her.

He let go, but put his arm around her and told her softly, "It was about Horatio. He's still not back from taking Thisbe down the river." Brenda gritted her teeth and hid her face in Dirk's robe, her furious thoughts pouring through their bond. "I'm sorry," he murmured to her gently, "but sit up: Bellatrix is looking this way."

She sat up quickly, but found that Bellatrix was looking in the opposite direction. "You naughty—" she began, but he touched his finger to her lips and winked at her. She grinned and settled, ready for the meal.

* * *

Indeed, Horatio was still with Thisbe, out by the river. She was lying curled up on the grass in the special place he always took her to, sobbing her heart out and trying not to scream in pain. He sat beside her, watching her face. "You must accept this, Thisbe," he told her firmly. "This is what our children are being taught, and I know that you have not taught them differently, but I want us to work together. I want you to believe as I do, Love, that we are supreme in our world. Don't you dare feel sorry for the Swensen Mudblood or Thad: they brought this upon themselves, and upon their child as well."

"Ye—yes," Thisbe choked, as she struggled to quit crying. "They did. I will obey you, Horatio."

"Say it," Horatio whispered to her. "Tell me that you hate them."

A fresh wave of tears came over Thisbe, but Horatio did not reprimand her. "I—I hate M—Mudbloods," Thisbe choked bitterly. "They have no place in my family: they are despicable; they are filth."

Horatio lay down next to Thisbe, drawing her into his arms and beginning to heal her from the pain he'd caused earlier. "But," he told her quietly, "I do want you to have another child soon."

A cry came from Thisbe's lips, but she lay there. A moment later, she whispered to Horatio, "Yes, yes, we can do that. We must increase the number of purebloods, right?"

He held her close, a proud smile on his face. "Thisbe-angel," he said gently, "I am so proud of you. You've finally learned what I've been trying to teach you for seven years."

"Seven years of pain," she wept into his robe, "and five children. Five. Horatio, I'm only twenty-one!"

"Yes, Love," he murmured to her, "but you will soon be twenty-two. And you will have another child. We will have to begin our efforts toward that soon."

Although her heart was sinking, Thisbe nodded in agreement, and Horatio rolled her onto her back, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. "I love you," he murmured to her, and she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

The next morning, Arianna bounced into Dirk's room and jumped up on his bed, waving a paper around. "They're in the _Daily Prophet_!" she announced, bouncing up and down. "Wake-y, Wake-y!"

Dirk raised his hand and waved it, banishing the paper across the room. "Dirk!" protested Arianna. "I mean for you to read it!" He finally sat up and _accioed_ the paper, finding Bethany cursing a reporter on the front page. He burst out laughing and Arianna giggled.

"Go on: read it," she told him.

"_Like Mother, Like Son?_" Dirk read. "_On the morning of the 28__th__, Sergillius and Serena Lestrange broke into the home of Thaddeus and Rosebud Riddle. Thaddeus Riddle, who was recently accepted as an Auror, was not home at the time of the attack. The Lestranges' daughter, Bethany, who has been living in Thaddeus' home, went to Riddle Mansion, but by the time help arrived at the home, Rosebud Riddle had been taken away, leaving her son Ethan in a Protectionary Ward._

_"__The Riddle family has been fully cooperating with the Auror Office, something they haven't done for quite some—"_

Dirk looked up from the paper in disgust. "How dare they," he said, and Arianna giggled again. "Go on," she told him. He looked back down at the paper.

"_—__some time. Yesterday morning, the 29__th__, they assisted in a raid of the Lestrange Mansion, where the girl was being held. It is unknown exactly what happened at the Mansion, but Rosebud Riddle is currently in St. Mungo's, and Sergillius and Serena Lestrange have been taken into custody, awaiting their imminent trial."_

_"__Sergillius Lestrange is the son of Bellatrix Lestrange, famous Death Eater and escapee from Azkaban. Bellatrix, Sergillius, and Serena stood trial for being Death Eaters back in 1998, but they were released. Bellatrix is most widely known for her assistance in the brutal torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom during the aftermath of the First Wizarding War. Her husband currently resides in Azkaban."_

_"__At this time, Bellatrix is cooperating with the Auror Office, but her role in the hospitalization of the Muggle-born Rosebud is unknown. However, the woman claims innocence, which, considering her past, is highly unlikely."_

Dirk glared at the paper angrily. "She had nothing to do with it!" he snapped. "Why do they insist on believing that she can do nothing good?"

"Anyway," Arianna told him, "it goes on to say that she'll face death or Dementors if she's found to have any connection. The other two Lestranges have a wide variety of things they could be facing. Bethany and Thad are also mentioned as refusing to give a statement to the reporters: they said something really rude about Lestranges, let me find it."

Arianna rustled the papers and pointed to the spot: "_After being asked if her grandmother Bellatrix was involved with the torture, the young witch drew her wand and proceeded to curse two reporters, saying, 'No comment.' Are all the Lestranges involved, yet covering for one another?_ Dirk, they're stereotyping the Lestranges! I wish the _Prophet_ would print something that's true!"

"They did," Dirk sighed. "Except for the speculation about Bellatrix's involvement, everything they said was fact."

Arianna growled in annoyance and _incendio-_ed the paper, making Dirk laugh.

* * *

Later that morning, Thad, Bethany, Ginny, and Ethan went to St. Mungo's to see Rosebud. Ethan was worried about seeing his mother: he wasn't sure what to expect. Thad and Bethany were standing very close together, and Ginny could have sworn that they were holding hands at one point. She felt sorry for Thad and his family.

Ginny led the way up to the fourth floor, walking along the hall until they came to the room the receptionist had told them Rosebud was in. A healer walked up just then, and frowned at the large group. "Just the husband first," she said. "We're about to take the Sleeping Ward off." Thad followed the healer into the room.

Thad walked up to the bed quietly, looking down at Rosebud's body. _She looks dead,_ he thought to himself, then quickly shook that thought off. She was very pale, and parts of her were still misshapen, for her bones were still knitting and re-growing.

He reached through the ward and touched her hand, his vision blurring with tears which he quickly blinked away. "She's on a potion for pain, since her bones are still mending," the healer said, preparing something behind him. "And do you see that scar on her neck? We think that she scratched herself when she was being cursed, for it wouldn't heal without the scar. She had a lot of internal bleeding, but we were able to get that cleared up."

Thad touched the white scar on Rosebud's neck and his jaw tensed. He could feel something from her, but he wasn't sure what it was. Thad suddenly realized that it was her memory of the Curse that he sensed, but he couldn't believe that. He wasn't even using Legilimency, and they weren't bonded. He winced at the thought.

Drawing his hand away from her, he stepped back as several healers crumbled the ward over her. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, knowing that it was Bethany's Sleeping Ward they had just taken down. Evidently, they had been able to work around it: St. Mungo's healers would never cease to amaze him.

They stepped back, and the one who had let Thad in spoke as he took his place beside the bed again. "She—she may not recognize you," she told him hesitantly. "Of course, she may not even know that any of us are here. Always approach her gently."

Thad stood there by Rosebud's bed, waiting for her to wake. He was very worried about how she would act, and what she would say. In a few moments, she stirred, and her arm jerked, her body tensing as she gasped in pain, blinking open her eyes. She looked up at the one standing over her—and cowered in terror. "No!" she screamed hoarsely. "Please, no, not again! Don't let them do it—" Tears streaming down her face, Rosebud tried to bury herself in the blankets, her movements wrenching screams of pain from her.

Two of the male healers came up to Thad. "You are going to have to leave so we can calm her," one of them told Thad. Thad pulled away, then turned and went out of the room.

Bethany saw the look on his face, and Ginny put her arms around her son, who was unable to speak for emotion. "She thought I was going to hurt her," he finally whispered. "And she tried to hide in the blankets."

Ginny rocked him in her arms, stroking his back carefully for a moment until he had control of himself. Bethany took a deep breath and turned to the healer that had followed Thad out of the room. "May Ethan and I go in, if only for a moment?"

He frowned at her and the little boy before saying, "If he has nightmares, don't blame me."

Bethany took Ethan by the hand and walked into the room with him. The other healers were gathered around Rosebud, who was still sobbing in terror. Bethany stood still for a moment, and Ethan stared at his mother in shock. "Mum," he whispered.

The healers turned around, glaring at Bethany. "This is not a sight for little children, Ms. Lestrange," hissed one of them.

"It is better that he see her rather than to have to imagine horrible things about what she might look like," Bethany replied calmly, though she did not feel calm at all. Rosebud had spotted her, and was staring at her in fear.

"—didn't tell," whispered Rosebud, watching the dark-haired woman closely, "—promise."

Bethany nodded. "I know you didn't," she said quietly. "I don't blame you at all."

Rosebud lay down, watching the woman closely. Somehow, she felt that she could trust this one, even if she hurt. She closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. "Yes, rest," she heard someone say. It sounded good to her...

Outside the room, the healers asked Bethany what she had done to calm Rosebud. "I don't know," Bethany said. "I do know that she was tortured because my parents believed she had wronged me. She might have mistaken me for my mother, or she might have thought that I was angry with her. I hope I relieved some of her fears."

Ethan was clinging to Ginny's robe, his face pale. "Grandmum," he said, "she looks bad!"

Ginny knelt down and hugged the child. "This is the first time she's woken up since they hurt her," she told him. "I don't think she'll always be so terrified." He nodded, and turned to face his father and Bethany.

The main healer said, "We'll continue to let you know how she's being treated. When her body is healed, then we will know the extent of the damage done to her mind."

Thad nodded, and they left them standing there, walking away down the hall.

* * *

The next day, Bethany took Ethan back so that they could see Rosebud again. The child stood next to her bed and whispered, "Ma?"

Rosebud, who had been watching Bethany again, looked at the little one, startled. She finally sighed deeply, careful not to hurt herself anymore, and reached out her hand to the child. Ethan touched her hand, and she gasped in pain. Jerking his hand away from his mother, Ethan looked up at Bethany in worry.

Bethany saw the look of hurt on Rosebud's face as the poor girl held out her hand again to Ethan. This time, Ethan took her hand and stood there quietly. "Mummy, I love you," he said, but she closed her eyes and didn't respond.

* * *

Thad continued to go back and see Rosebud, but she was absolutely terrified of him, and always began screaming and crying when she saw him. It hurt him to have her so terrified of him, but he didn't know how to react to her terror.

James and Scorpius were quite wary of Thad, for he had changed. In talking to his father, James told him, "Thad is so cold when he's out with us. We were breaking up a fight in Knockturn Alley the other day, and he absolutely flattened the person he'd been dueling. I asked him what curse he'd used, and he shrugged and walked away. I'm telling you, Dad, Thad is not normal right now. He never used to be so ruthless!"

"Perhaps he lost his mind as well," Harry said, a slight grin on his face. "I'll keep an eye on him. Wouldn't it be interesting if he ended up in St. Mungo's right beside Rosebud?"

"He's not that bad," James sighed, frowning at his father. "And he could never stay beside—" He looked at Harry uncomfortably. "For some reason, Rosebud is terrified of him, and she becomes hysterical every time she sees him."

Scorpius walked up behind James. "Potter, you shouldn't talk about Thad behind his back," he scolded James. "Thad's come back, and if he hears—"

A sound drew their attention, and they found Thad standing on the other side of the room, watching them. His eyes grew cold, his face darkening. Thad disapparated and Scorpius sighed. "Now you've done it," he told James. "He knows we were discussing him."

James grinned sheepishly. "Oh, well."

* * *

Thad went home to Horror House, where he and Ethan were staying for a while. He hugged Bethany gently and murmured, "I need to speak to you."

"All right," she replied. After he'd greeted Ethan, he took Bethany outside, down by the river. They saw Dirk and Brenda sitting together, arms around each other.

"Mind if we join you?" Thad asked the two.

They invited Thad and Bethany to sit with them, and Brenda asked, "Something on your mind, Thad?"

He sighed deeply and replied, "Scorpius, James, and his father think I'm crazy."

"You're not," Dirk said flatly. "They are. You're coping remarkably well for what's happened."

"Are they worried about how you're acting on duty?" Bethany asked carefully.

Thad laughed drily. "James and I were dueling several persons, and I defeated one with some curse or another. He asked me what it was, but I didn't answer."

"What was it?" asked Brenda curiously.

"Don't know. I've only heard of it once or twice."

Bethany slipped her arm around him. "No wonder they're worried, Thad," she said gently. "You're not normally the 'Curse first and question later' type of person."

Brenda leaned over close to Thad. "They're worried that you'll go Dark," she said.

"As I nearly did," Dirk added softly. "It's no wonder they were talking. Now I'm worried about you as well!"

"But I wouldn't!" Thad gasped in astonishment. "How could—"

Bethany squeezed Thad's shoulder gently. "James and his father are most likely trying to think of what you might turn to at this time. Being Gryffindor Aurors (which is never a good combination), they automatically think you might turn Dark."

"But—Scorpius?" Brenda said. "He's one of ours: he should know better."

"Surely he was just trying to convince them differently," Dirk interjected. "He's not given to gossiping, you know. He might have been telling them to shut up."

Thad grinned slightly, then asked Bethany solemnly, "Did you and Ethan go see Rosebud this morning?"

Bethany's eyes lit up, and she nodded. "She kind of ignored me, but she payed full attention to Ethan. He crawled up onto her bed, and she held him for a long time."

"Doesn't touch cause her pain?" asked Brenda.

"Yes, and it did hurt her at first," Bethany explained, "but either she got used to it, or it went away after the initial contact."

Dirk smiled. "That's sweet," he said.

Nodding, Bethany added, "She didn't want to let him go, and I had to convince her that it would be all right. She finally released him, but she was crying something about his not being safe. The healers aren't happy with me about that: prejudiced little brats."

Thad frowned. "Why do you say that, Bethany?"

Bethany scowled. "They watch me the whole time I'm there: I can feel it. Also, when they look at me, they don't see me as myself. They see me as a stereotypical Lestrange. The healers make me furious."

"Would you like to come with me to see Rosebud?" Thad asked Bethany quietly. She nodded, and he stood, giving her his hand. They disapparated.

* * *

Walking up to Rosebud's room, Thad and Bethany made sure their robes weren't dirty from sitting on the ground. "Do you want me to let her know that you're here first?" Bethany asked him carefully.

Thad nodded, and Bethany slipped into the room. Rosebud looked up, startled, and smiled quietly, but slipped down in the bed. Bethany came close to the bed quietly, Rosebud watching her carefully.

Lying in the bed, Rosebud heard the dark-haired girl say, "Rosebud, someone is here to see you."

Frightened, Rosebud gasped, "No! Don't let them hurt me, please!" Tears began to run down her cheeks, and the girl came closer to her bed.

"No, Rosebud, he won't," said the dark-haired girl. "He loves you, and he won't even come near you unless you want him to."

Sobbing, Rosebud curled up, watching the girl. "Hurt," Rosebud wept bitterly.

Thad stepped into the room and Rosebud's eyes widened in terror. _He'd come back: the one who hated her and tortured her was back._ "No!" she screamed. "No more hurt!"

"He's not going to," Bethany told her earnestly.

Her sobs made Thad ache, and she finally calmed, lying down and staring at him, hopelessness in her eyes. "Please," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Three healers dashed into the room and Rosebud screamed in surprise. "Ms. Lestrange," snapped one of the two hurrying toward Bethany, "we must ask you to leave." They were in place to escort her out, but Rosebud interfered.

"No!" cried the poor girl, reaching out and catching a fold in Bethany's robes. "Friend!"

"What have I done, Rosebud?" Thad asked in anguish as the healers reluctantly released Bethany.

Tears of remembrance ran down Rosebud's face, Bethany kneeling to put her arm around the girl. Rosebud gasped in pain, then choked, "Not worthy. Hate." She sobbed and drew her hand across her forehead. "'Mudblood,'" she sobbed, hiding her face in Bethany's shoulder.

Thad instantly understood what Rosebud meant. "But, Rosebud," he said softly, "it wasn't me."

She moved her head just enough so that she could see Thad out of the corner of her eye. "Horatio," she whispered, realization dawning. "Not Thad."

"That's right," Bethany murmured gently, holding Rosebud carefully. "Thad loves you."

Tears ran down Rosebud's cheeks, but she seemed much more calm. Thad quietly turned and left the room, wanting Rosebud to know that he wasn't going to hurt her. He well knew that he had hurt her several times before, and that he had no excuse. Thad was very thankful that it was Rosebud's memory of Horatio that had her so terrified of him, for he wasn't sure that he could convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her like the Lestrange family had if she'd remembered his torture of her.

Bethany silently held Rosebud until she sighed and pulled away, lying back down. "Boy?" Rosebud whispered to Bethany.

"Yes," Bethany said, after trying to figure out what Rosebud was talking about. "He's coming to see you tomorrow."

"Care—him," Rosebud whispered, tears in her eyes. "Not be hurt."

Bethany knelt beside the bed. "I promise I'll take care of him," she told Rosebud. "Promise-promise."

A smile flickered across the sick girl's face, and she closed her eyes, beginning to sleep peacefully. Bethany quietly left the room without even glancing at the healers.


	40. Horatio's Graceless Exit

"You were right," Thad told Bethany quietly as they appeared at the riverside. "They do blame her condition on you. I thought we told them about what your parents had done to our family so that they would understand why this has happened, but evidently, we didn't tell them. Two healers came to me after I left the room and told me that they did not want you to come back, for Rosebud's sake."

Bethany looked hurt, and sighed, "If it's for Rosebud...I suppose I could."

Thad suddenly stopped and pulled Bethany into his embrace. "You won't have to," he told her. "I explained what had just happened to them, and told them about the Imperius Curse your parents used on you. They were shocked to learn that you weren't at fault at all. I let them know that it is I of whom she is afraid. I hope that they'll treat you with more respect now that they know."

Bethany wrapped her arms around Thad and whispered, "Thank you, Thad." Sighing, he nodded, and she stood quietly, leaning against his chest.

He gently squeezed her against himself, and she closed her eyes. On impulse, Thad lifted Bethany's face with his finger and kissed her softly. He felt her stiffen, and released her. "I still love you, Beth-y," he told her.

Tears came into her eyes, and she whispered, "Thad, please don't say that. It hurts me."

"All right," he said tiredly, and Bethany slipped her arm around him as they began to walk home again.

"I talked to Grandmum," Bethany mentioned, trying to change the subject.

Thad raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What did she have to say?"

Bethany looked down. "My parents are going to be disowned," she said softly, "but Grandmother refused to let them remove me from her family. Titus will be the Lestrange heir, but Jerry will inherit the Lestrange Mansion."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for a moment until Bethany told him, "Horatio and Thisbe's family is going to be moving into Lestrange Manor. I hope that Grandmother can make Horatio be more decent to Thisbe."

Thad was shocked. "Honest? What did Thisbe say about the move?"

A worried look on her face, Bethany replied, "She was very excited about it. Thisbe has changed, Thad; I'm very worried about her. She's not treated Ethan right since—since the attack, and—to be honest, she's acting like Horatio: a cold-blooded extremist."

"Oh, no," Thad sighed. "Do you think he's done something to her?"

"_Imperio_?" Bethany asked. "No. It's more likely that she's realized the only way to survive Horatio is to obey him and follow his beliefs. I don't blame her, but the things she's told Jerry in my hearing—I'm worried, Thad."

Thad shook his head. "It's normal for some to be brought up like Jerry has been," he said. "You know that, Bethany. We were raised to be extremist."

"You weren't," Bethany quoted his words back to him. "You were raised to be supremist. And I'm not raising Titus like they're raising Jerry! Do—do you remember what you told me about the meetings you and Teddy Lupin broke up?"

"Ye—" Thad turned and stared at Bethany, taking her by the arms. "You don't think that they want Jerry to—"

Bethany bit her lip and looked away. "I don't know," she whispered, looking up at Thad's face. "I'm very worried about them, Thaddeus."

"Bethany, Love," Thad said softly when Bethany fell against him with a sob, "it's going to be all right."

"He's my first cousin," Bethany sobbed, trying to be quiet. "Jerry's so young to be set in that direction, Thad. I don't want to be caught in the middle of a war; I don't want to be singled out as a blood-traitor! I'll be the Sirius Black of our generation!"

Thad put his arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry, Bethany," he said to her. "I—I wish that our lives had turned out different. I'm sorry. I'll protect you always." He kissed away her tears and held her to himself, allowing some of his strength to flow through his hands to her.

Bethany pulled away a moment later. "Thank you, Thad," she whispered, "for your comfort. But it's not mine to receive. Please." She pulled his arm away from her waist and stepped away from him. "Rosebud. You belong to her, and let's not start all that garbage all over again. I'm through with it, and it only hurts to remember."

"To remember," Thad echoed, sounding like he was in a dream. "Do you think that's wrong with Rosebud? That it hurts her to remember what really happened, so when she sees me, it causes her pain because I'm in the real memory?"

"Perhaps," said Bethany slowly. "But if she could remember all her past without pain, do you think she might improve?"

Thad sighed. "I'm not sure. The healers told me that her body has healed well, but her mind is...not well. And have you seen that long, white scar on her neck?"

Bethany nodded. "I told Grandmother about it, and she said that, when the Watery Cruciatus is used, the victim generally tends to feel like he is drowning, and claws at his throat. It certainly appeared that Rosebud had gotten herself good."

Wincing, Thad appeared to be deep in thought. "When the healers had not yet taken off the Sleeping Ward you'd put on her, I touched that scar," he told Bethany. "I felt a memory of the Curse, or something like that. Perhaps it was the pain she was feeling at the moment, but I wasn't using Legilimency at all! I don't understand it, Bethany."

"Dirk might," Bethany replied. "He's more into bonds, and weird connections, and all that. But...have you—?" She stopped, blushing furiously, and refused to say anymore. "Just speak with Dirk," she told Thad as they approached the back door to the Riddle Mansion.

Thad nodded. "I will," he said.

Ginny was dozing on the couch, and looked up when the two came into the house. "There you are," she said, standing. "Ethan's already gone on to bed. So, did the visit go okay?"

"She's still terrified of me," Thad said, "but she calmed so that she wasn't screaming this time." He hugged his mother, then went upstairs to bed.

Bethany sighed deeply and looked at Ginny. "We might have an idea of how to help Rosebud, but Thad's got to talk to Dirk first." Bethany blinked slowly and struggled not to yawn. "I'm tired," she said. "I guess I'll go on to bed."

Ginny nodded, putting her arm around the Lestrange girl's shoulders. At that moment, they heard a holler from upstairs: "—out of here! I'd curse you if you weren't bonded to me!"

Dirk came hurrying down the stairs, looking ashamed and miserable. When he saw his mother and Bethany, he groaned and walked away into the kitchen. Bethany smiled weakly, then said, "'night, Mum." She hurried away, and Ginny went to find her son.

* * *

"Dirk?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking hot tea. Ginny noticed the magic dripping from his fingers and his wet hair wildly blowing around his face. She walked up to him, and felt the turbulence in the magic around him. "You need to release all of that," she told him softly. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I am hurt," Dirk replied. "And don't worry. You and Father have taught me well: that's why I gathered the elements around me."

Ginny sat down beside him. "Do you want to talk to me?" she asked.

He looked at her, then sighed. "Brenda's shut me out," he said tightly, uncomfortable with explaining that to his mother. "She won't even let me reason with her. Didn't you hear what she screamed at me?" When Ginny nodded, he sighed and went on. "I left because she completely destroyed the vial that was on the dresser. She hasn't done accidental magic in a long time, and I didn't want to receive her fury."

"You're missing an element," Ginny told him, and he frowned.

"Mud in the mouth was the last thing I wanted," he replied. "And I'd rather have wild magic around me then...feel alone."

Ginny nodded understandingly, and Dirk shook his head, slinging water across the table. "Sorry," he said, drawing his wand and cleaning up the water. He did a drying spell on his hair and put his arm around his mother, his head on her shoulder. His hair was soon soaked again, and Ginny reminded him that he should release at least the water.

Obediently, Dirk released it through the hand he had on his mother's waist. She gasped in surprise before shouting, "Quit!"

"I win," he laughed, and Ginny smiled, releasing what he'd given her back into the earth.

"Was that all?" she asked him teasingly, ruffling his wet hair.

"Nope," he replied, and released the remainder of the water element back through his other hand. He sat up, finishing his tea. "Thanks, Mum," he told her, and she nodded. "We—we were discussing Horatio and Thisbe. Brenda refuses to believe that Thisbe chose to do what she is doing, and she claims that Horatio must have done something to Thisbe to cause her to become so...bad."

Ginny nodded. "Thisbe has endured seven years of torture, Dirk," she said gently. "He has caused this. But Thisbe did choose to end her pain by fulling obeying Horatio and believing what he does. You were both right."

Dirk nodded, banishing his tea mug to the sink. "Thanks, Mum," he said again, and hurried upstairs. He passed Brenda's room and heard her stirring. He tried the doorknob and found it locked. "**Alohomora**," he said, and the door swung open.

Shutting the door behind him, he approached Brenda. "Love," he said softly, "I'm sorry. You were right: it wasn't her fault." He stepped closer, and saw that his fiance was crying.

"Go away," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself tightly.

"Are you all right, Brenda?" he asked in concern. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Go away!" she sobbed, flinging Air elemental at him. He blocked, just as she knew he would, and stood there, a lost expression on his face.

"Brenda, I'm sorry," he whispered, fully opening his side of the bond to her. He turned and walked out of the room, feeling horrible. At the door, he turned to see her still curled up on the bed. "Any time you want to come to me tonight, you can," he said carefully. "Goodnight." Dirk left, shutting the door and locking it as Brenda had had it.

* * *

Thad woke the next morning to someone shaking the bed. Opening his eyes, he found Ethan bouncing on the bed. Thad grinned and put out his hand to his son. Ethan snuggled up to his father and Thad asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"For a few minutes," Ethan answered. "Titus woke me up by laughing. He was annoyed when he knew I was awake."

"Are you going to see your mother with Bethany?" Thad questioned gently.

The boy was silent for a while before replying, "Yes, I think so. Dad, she looks very sick still! Will she ever get better?"

Thad nodded slowly. "I think so," he told Ethan. "I'm going to speak with someone about something that might help her. We'll have to see. Anyway, if you're going to go with Bethany, you should make sure that you eat breakfast before you leave."

Ethan nodded, jumped off the bed, and hurried out of the room. He was about to head downstairs when he saw Jerry Lestrange sitting on one of the pillars at the top of the stairs. The older boy was watching him with narrowed eyes, kicking his feet against the polished wood of the stairs.

"Morning, Half-blood," Jerry greeted Ethan, a smirk on his face.

Frowning, Ethan nodded at him. "Hi," he said.

"Going to see your mum today?" the dark-haired boy asked maliciously. "I hear she's insane and doesn't know who you are. That she's terrified of your father. That true?"

"I'm going to see her," Ethan replied, struggling to hide his anger and hurt. "No matter what, she's still my mother."

Jerry laughed, kicking out at Ethan and narrowly missing. "You still claim _her_ as your m—"

Furious, Ethan leaped forward and slapped the boy across the face. Jerry cried out, then lost his balance and fell backward, plummeting toward the first floor. Horrified at what he had done, Ethan hurried to the stairs, beginning to run down to the first floor.

Ethan heard a door slam and an angry voice call, "Ethan Riddle, you come here this instant!"

Knowing the voice of his furious grandfather, Ethan hurried faster, terrified of what Tom would do to him. Ethan jumped down a step, losing his balance and falling two steps to the landing between the flights of stairs. Tears in his eyes, the child pulled himself up and moved on, a spell just barely missing him.

When he reached the bottom of the stairwell, someone reached out and grabbed him. "You horrid child," hissed another voice in his ear. "You've meant nothing but disaster to your family since the day you were born."

Finding his captor to be Horatio, Ethan cried out in fear and struggled to get away. "None of that," snapped Horatio, harshly smacking the boy. "Come see what you have done." Horatio took Ethan over to Thisbe, who was kneeling beside Jerry.

Jerry lay on the floor, unconscious. Thisbe stood and glared at Ethan, fury in every inch of her body. "How dare you?" she snarled at him, making him cringe away from her. Horatio yanked Ethan back to stand beside him.

"Answer her," he told Ethan coldly.

Trembling, Ethan said, "He—he called Mummy a bad word, and I slapped him. But I didn't mean to make him fall! I promise!"

Horatio nodded to Thisbe, and she came forward to stare down into Ethan's eyes. "No matter what he did, you had no business slapping him, Ethan Riddle. It is not your place to discipline other children, and you will not ever do anything like this again. Do you understand?"

Ethan looked into Thisbe's eyes without speaking, scared. "Answer me!" Thisbe snapped.

"Yes!" Ethan cried, trying not to burst into tears. He wanted Bethany to help him, for he imagined that she knew how to deal with such horrible people.

"Very good," said Thisbe coldly, and Horatio smiled at her, pushing Ethan onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to," whispered Ethan worriedly.

Thisbe turned to him, fury in her eyes once more. "It doesn't matter," she told him venomously. "You still did it, and deserve to be punished."

Ethan scowled at the two of them and shouted, "You're not my parents, and you can't do that!"

"Thank goodness we're not your parents," Horatio growled at Ethan.

The young woman grabbed Ethan by the front of his robes. "You have hurt my son more than once, and it—will—stop!" She shook him as she yelled in his face. "This is the last time you ever touch one of my children again!" She slapped him across the face, throwing him to the floor and drawing her wand on him.

"No!" cried Ethan, fear taking over as he remembered his father and Bethany doing the same thing. "Don't hurt me! Please!"

"Thisbe Marie Ackerman Riddle Lestrange!" screamed someone from the staircase. A girl ran down the last few steps and dashed across the room, throwing her arms around Ethan. "Leave him alone!"

Thisbe glared at her sister. "This does not concern you, Brenda," she told her sister. "You should understand that he should be punished for what he has done."

Brenda glared back at Thisbe. "Perhaps, but not with a curse, Ms. Lestrange," she spat. "Do you want to end up in Azkaban next to your in-laws? We'll disown you so fast, it'll be as if you never had a family."

Furious, Thisbe directed several curses at Brenda, which the girl narrowly avoided while protecting Ethan, who was wide-eyed in terror. Thisbe, dueling with cold collection, was able to overcome her sister, and cursed her, rendering her unconscious.

Tears streaming down his face, Ethan knelt by Brenda. "Brenda!" he cried in fear as Thisbe came toward him.

Thisbe had just grabbed Ethan by the arm when Tom, Ginny, Bethany, and Titus reached the first floor (Bethany was holding Melanie). The dining room door blasted to bits, and Dirk dashed into the room, magic crackling wildly around him. "What have you done?!" he yelled at Thisbe, raw anger adding a terrifying growl to his voice.

Bethany stared at Thisbe and Ethan, then at Brenda. At that moment, Ethan bit Thisbe's hand, and she cried out in pain, releasing the boy. Bethany shoved Melanie into Ginny's hands and dashed forward, drawing the terrified child to herself. Titus stayed close to his mother.

Dirk drew his wand, advancing on Thisbe in rage. Ginny, delicately holding Melanie, hurried over to Jerry to see what she could do to help him. Dirk snarled off a curse (P) and Thisbe used a Shield Charm, fear evident in her eyes now that she realized what a monster she'd unleashed in cursing her sister.

In less than a minute, Dirk had severely cursed Thisbe, leaving her screaming on the floor. Horatio reached for his wand, and Dirk snarled, "Don't even try it, Lestrange. Take your woman and your brats and get out of this house."

Tom had watched the arguments go on, knowing very well what had happened to Jerry and Ethan. Ginny looked up at Horatio. "His arm is broken," she told Jerry's father, shifting Melanie in her arms. "I think he has a skull fracture too. I won't be able to help him with that: you'll have to take him to St. Mungo's."

Horatio, fire in his eyes, nodded at Ginny. Thisbe crept over to him, tears in her eyes. He took her hand and touched Jerry's forehead, disapparating.

Handing Melanie to Tom, Ginny hurried over to Brenda, Dirk already by his fiance's side. "Brenda," he whispered brokenly, only Ginny hearing him. She knew the agony he was going through, already having lost one that had been bonded to him.

"She refused to speak with you last night?" Ginny asked her son quietly. He nodded, biting his lip until it bled.

"She was in tears," he replied, shaken, "and I think she came to me, but I can't be sure for I wasn't awake at the time. But, Mum, is—is she going to—?"

Frowning, Ginny looked up and _accioed_ a vial from upstairs. "No," she told her distraught son. "It will just take some time for her to recover."

Thad hurried down the stairs and stood next to his father. "Did I miss something?" he asked, a slight frown of bewilderment on his face.

"Daddy," sobbed Ethan, running to his father.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" asked Thad, kneeling to receive his little boy. Ethan brought his father's hand to his forehead, endeavoring to show Thad what had happened. "Ethan, I promised your mother that I would not do that to you again," Thad said gently. "Could you tell me what happened?"

Ethan hid his face in his father's robe, and Tom stepped forward. "I'll tell you what happened." Clinging to his father, Ethan gasped in fear and looked up at Tom. "Jerry said something quite nasty to Ethan," Tom began quietly. "Ethan slapped him, and Jerry lost his balance and fell over the railing he'd been sitting on. I saw that happen. Following Ethan down the stairs, I saw Horatio grab him."

Thad frowned, and Ethan wept, "They were so angry, Daddy."

Tom nodded. "Thisbe slapped Ethan and shook him: honestly, I've never seen her so irate before."

"We watched two people dueling from the landing, where we found your father," Bethany told Thad. "Thisbe had just cursed Brenda when we came downstairs: she was grabbing Ethan in order to punish him when Dirk came out of the dining room."

"I felt the curse," Dirk said, sounding far away. "Even though Brenda has refused to open the bond to me: I knew she'd been cursed. So I stopped Thisbe—" and a nasty smile crossed his face "—and Bethany took Ethan from her."

Thad cuddled Ethan gently as he wept, "He took that Jerry and that horrible woman away, and then you came." Ethan clung to his father tightly, and Thad sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Thad told his son. "You were very strong."

Ethan's tears slowed and he nodded, not wanting to cry too much in front of his father's family. "Will they be coming back?" asked the poor child.

Tom shook his head. "They will not return."

"Tom!" cried Ginny, turning from Brenda.

Dirk scowled. "Mother, listen to reason. Horatio has done nothing but shame our family and hurt us as well as Thisbe and her family. He's the reason that Thisbe is what she is. He's why Jerry is such a brat, and guess what the worst part is?" Dirk said sarcastically. "Horatio is not even a real part of our family."

"But I gave birth to him!" cried Ginny. She whispered, "He's my son."

"He is not," Dirk spat. "I'm sorry, Mum, but this is not something we can let go. He and Thisbe hurt both Ethan and Brenda and I will not stand for that. It's wrong."

Ginny looked shocked, and Tom said, "You know that you're not his real mother, Ginny. You knew that one day you'd have to give him up. When they move into Lestrange Manor, Bellatrix will deal with him."

Angry, although she knew her family was right, Ginny looked down at Brenda and numbly continued healing her. Having given birth to Horatio, Ginny was very strongly attached to him emotionally, and was deeply hurt, fighting back tears. She refused to hurt her family, although she felt like cursing them.

"When is the trial?" asked Dirk, looking up suddenly.

Bethany was startled, but Thad shook his head. "After the beginning of school, at least," he answered. "I've been looking for a lawyer, and I think I may have found one, but there are things that I'm still working through."

"That long?" asked Bethany, thinking of her parents, who were being held at the Ministry prison for the time being.

Thad nodded, and Ginny stood, levitating Brenda. "I'll take her up to her room," Ginny said. "Coming, Dirk?"

"Ah, Dirk?" Thad said quietly. "I need to speak to you for a moment if you don't mind."

Dirk looked back at Thad and nodded. "Just a moment," he excused himself, and hurried after Ginny.

Thad, Tom, Bethany, Titus and Ethan went on into the dining room, Bethany taking her daughter back. Thad repaired the door easily before sitting down between Ethan and Bethany. Silence reigned in the kitchen until Tom had finished and left the house for work.

"Ethan?" asked Bethany. "Do you still want to go see your mum?"

Ethan nodded, a worried expression on his face. "They're going to be there, with Jerry and his mum," he told Bethany.

"Yes," Bethany said, "but we don't need to speak to them, and they don't need to speak to us. We'll be all right."

"All right," Ethan sighed, finishing his food.

After a few minutes, Ginny and Dirk came into the room, Dirk frowning and Ginny looking sad. "Are you all right, Mum?" Thad asked worriedly.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Just tired and worried," she replied.

"Oh," said Bethany. "Are you too tired to take care of Titus and Melanie while I'm gone with Ethan?"

"That depends," Ginny answered. "I'm going up to Lestrange Manor after breakfast: do you want your children to go up there?"

Thad stared at his mother, and Ethan choked on his food, Titus pounding him on the back. "I think it will be alright," Bethany replied finally. "Only Grandmother lives there for now."

Ginny nodded. "Horatio and his family won't be moving into the Mansion until Bellatrix announces her decision. She informed me that she won't be announcing it until Sergillius and Serena's trial." Ginny smiled to herself. "He doesn't know that she's said that. Anyway, I can take care of Titus and Melanie if you need me to."

"Thanks," Bethany said with a smile, handing the baby to Ginny. She cleaned her face with her napkin and stood, taking Ethan by the hand. "See you later," she told them, and disapparated.

Dirk looked over at Thad as Ginny took Titus and Melanie out of the room. "So what was it you needed to say to me?" Dirk asked.

Thad sighed. "There's something strange that happens when I see Rosebud, and I was wondering if you might know something about it," he began.

"Go on," Dirk said, drinking his tea.

"You know that they used the seven forms of the Cruciatus on Rosebud, don't you?" Thad asked. Dirk nodded, and Thad continued: "Well, during the Watery Cruciatus, Rosebud scratched her throat, and now has a long white scar on her neck. When I touched that scar, I felt the memory of that Curse. I wasn't even thinking about using Legilimency, either, so it couldn't have been that. Now, whenever I go to see her, I find that I can feel some of what she is feeling, and I don't know why. What could have changed that so much? We can't be bonded like you and Brenda are."

Dirk shook his head. "Of course not," he sighed. "Unless one of us is blocking our side of the bond, like we've been doing recently, we feel everything the other feels, and know what they are thinking as well."

"Do you have any idea of what might have caused this?" Thad asked his brother.

"Not really," Dirk said, frowning as he tried to remember anything that might have happened. "I know that you had that serpent episode, and—"

"—and they shared blood to cleanse hers," said Brenda hoarsely, sinking down onto the bench beside Dirk and putting her arms around him. She leaned against him in exhaustion, opening her side of the bond to him.

The two sat together with their arms around each other, and Thad figured that they were speaking directly to each other through their bond. Magic crackled in the air around Dirk's hands, but Brenda said, "No, we must speak to Thad. I think we rather forgot him." She smiled weakly, and Dirk held her gently against himself.

Dirk turned to Thad. "Your blood-cleansing thing that you did might have had that slight effect," he told his brother. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Is there anything to be done?" Thad asked. "I was just curious about what had happened."

Brenda smiled slightly. "Nothing exactly," she replied, "but you will find that Rosebud may have acquired some of the extraordinary things that run in your blood."

Thad looked at her carefully and queried, "Like what?"

"She means Parseltongue," Dirk explained, and Thad stared at him. "There's also Legilimency and Occlumency, and whatever sixth senses we take for granted."

"Oh," said Thad. "I guess Rosebud meant it when she told me that I wasn't allowed to go around speaking Parseltongue to our children and leaving her out."

Dirk sighed. "A lot of things have been accidentally coming true recently," he said. "A while back, Brenda stated that Thisbe wasn't her sister: that she was a Lestrange. That's definitely the case now that Thisbe's become so...not Thisbe-like."

Brenda giggled at Dirk's expression, and he grinned. "Anyway, Thad, whatever happens, I hope that will help you."

Thad nodded. "Thanks," he sighed, "and I hope you get over your curse soon, you two." He grinned at them and Dirk sniffed at him. Becoming solemn once more, Thad said, "I think I'm going to try to go see Rosebud when she's sleeping."

"Are you going to attempt to show her what really happened?" Dirk asked his brother.

Thad nodded, then caught a glimpse of his watch and jumped up. "Yipes!" he gasped. "Look at the time! Potter-Potter's going to kill me!"

"Just tell him what you were doing," Dirk said. "I think he'll understand. Maybe."

"Oh, yeah. I can just imagine this: 'I'm sorry I'm late, but I was discussing blood-cleansing with my brother,'" Thad said, laughing. "I'm sure he'll love to hear that. Thanks for the chat, you two. Bye!" Thad disapparated.

* * *

Bethany and Ethan came to Rosebud's room, and a healer met them in the hall, coming from the opposite direction. "Oh," said she, "go on in. She's been agitated all day, and she asked someone about 'the boy' earlier. We think she's looking for Ethan."

The two followed the healer into the room, and Rosebud smiled faintly when she saw Ethan, holding out her arms to him. Ethan hurried to his mother, carefully climbing up into her arms. She held him tightly to herself, and he said, "Rosie, Jerry was nasty today, so I slapped him for you."

The healer looked shocked and excused herself. Ethan went on: "Then he fell off the stairs, and his mum and dad were angry. They were going to hurt me: she did hurt me. Brenda and Dirk stopped them, though, and Daddy and Nee-nee saved me."

Rosebud squeezed the little boy gently, but said nothing. Bethany stayed there to watch them for a time, then said softly, "Come, Ethan, we should go now."

Ethan shifted slightly, trying to let his mother know that he needed to leave. To his surprise, instead of letting him go like she usually did, she held him tighter, a fear in her eyes. Bethany came up to the bed, and Rosebud frowned at the dark-haired girl. "—said, 'Care—him!'" she snapped at Bethany.

"I'm sorry," Bethany said in shock. "I didn't know what had happened until it was over. Please let Ethan go: we need to go home."

Frowning, Rosebud shook her head, holding Ethan to herself, tears coming to her eyes. "Not safe," she wept, and Bethany looked alarmed. Ethan calmly laid his head against his mother's shoulder and stayed there quietly while Bethany left the room.

Bethany came back with one of the healers and motioned to Rosebud and Ethan. The healer watched the tears run down Rosebud's face and said to Bethany, "She'll be hysterical if we try to take him from her. I'll have to put her under a Sleeping Ward. Will the boy be all right if we put the Sleeping Ward over him?"

Bethany nodded. "He's had it done before, by his mother," she said.

The healer stepped closer to Rosebud, and she cried, "No! No!" She continued sobbing and holding Ethan tightly.

Ethan looked worried, and moved slightly. He put his arm around his mother and said, "It's okay, Mummy. I love you." He closed his eyes as the Sleeping Ward went up around the bed. He drifted off to sleep, his head against his mother's shoulder.

Bethany reached through the ward and gently pulled the sleeping girl's arms away from her son. Lifting Ethan out of the ward, she quietly woke him. "Bethany," Ethan asked worriedly, "what's wrong with Mummy now?"

"She's worried that I haven't been taking care of you as good as I should have," Bethany sighed. "She didn't want you to leave her because she's afraid that I won't be able to keep you from harm."

"Oh," said Ethan, tilting his head. "Will she be all right?"

Bethany looked up at the healer, who was checking Rosebud's vital signs. "Oh, yes," said the woman. "She'll just be a little upset that we took the child from her." The healer frowned. "She doesn't know Ethan as her son: she knows him as the child who she nearly died for."

Ethan looked scared, and clung to Bethany. She put her arm around him and nodded. "Thank you," Bethany said, leading Ethan from the room. As they walked down the hall, she told him, "I'm sorry that I didn't come help you this morning."

"But you did!" said Ethan in astonishment. "You had me until Daddy came!"

Bethany sighed. "But I could have stopped Thisbe: I could have. Then she wouldn't have cursed Brenda." The dark-haired girl shook her head. "I've never seen Dirk so furious in my whole life. I can't imagine how he was way back when he lost Ophicus."

Ethan frowned at Bethany. "How can you lose a nasty serpent?" he asked her.

"Oh, I mean that he, ah, died," Bethany told Ethan. "And how do you know about that?"

"I heard him and Grandmum talking," Ethan replied. "I know now. Daddy got O—Ophi—"

Bethany grinned and said, "His name was Ophicus. I didn't like him: he always scared me. Serpents always do, to my shame."

Shrugging, Ethan said, "No shame, Nee-nee. They're nasty."

Giggling, Bethany took his hand, preparing to disapparate. "Yes, but I was a Slytherin, you know."

"Doesn't matter," said Ethan flatly, and they disapparated.


	41. Old Memories

Holding Melanie carefully, Ginny apparated into the Entrance Hall at the Lestrange Mansion, Titus holding her hand. Upon appearing, he instantly yanked his hand away from hers. A picture behind them burst out laughing, and Titus turned to them, scowling angrily.

"Titus, stay with me," Ginny ordered him quietly. "Quit laughing," she told the portrait. The ginger shrugged and grinned at her.

Bellatrix walked into the room and laughed at Ginny. "Stuck babysitting, Estella?" she asked.

Estella grinned back. "Yes, well, I figured you might want to see your great-grandchildren," she told the older witch. "These are Bethany's children: Titus and Melanie."

With a slight nod at them, Bellatrix motioned them to follow her. Estella grinned to herself and followed. She knew that Bellatrix was always uncomfortable around children until she learned their ways.

"I wanted to speak with you about Horatio," Estella told her.

"What about him?" Bellatrix said, frowning.

Estella sighed. "About what he's done to Thisbe: she's—changed," she told the other woman. "My family believes that Horatio has convinced her to believe as he does. I—don't know what to think."

Bellatrix sniffed in disdain. "Of course you do," she told Estella. "You just don't want to believe that Horatio would make Thisbe extremist. Of course he has changed her: didn't I tell you that he'd be the most wild brat you'd ever raise?"

Biting her lip, Ginny nodded. "This morning, Jerry and Ethan had a dispute, which ended when Jerry fell over the staircase railing at Horror House, all the way to the first floor. Thisbe shook him, and nearly cursed him, but her sister interfered. So Thisbe cursed Brenda instead."

Titus, listening carefully, grinned, and Bellatrix turned to him. "You loved it, didn't you?" she asked him, and Titus nodded. "No, never nod," Bellatrix scolded him. "You must always say what you mean."

"I liked to see Jerry's mum be like his dad," Titus clarified. "I don't like Ethan: he's a horrid child, and deserved to be punished for what he did to Jerry."

Bellatrix smiled, but told Titus, "Thisbe is not meant to be that way, Titus. But she must, in order to keep Horatio from hurting her. Now, you must not tell that, okay?"

Titus nodded, then said, "Erm, I mean, yes, Grandmum."

"Very good," she praised him, then turned back to Estella. "Jerry survived, of course."

"Oh, yes," Estella said, looking down at Melanie. "He only had a broken arm and fractured skull, which sent him to St. Mungo's. I decided not to try to heal that. And besides, at that moment, Dirk realized that someone had cursed Brenda, and came out, cursing Thisbe."

Bellatrix laughed. "They love their curses, don't they?" she said.

Estella smiled slightly. "Especially the boys. Dirk threatened Horatio, and together, Tom, Thad, and Dirk forced Horatio and his family to leave our Mansion. Tom said that they will never return." Looking down, she sighed, "I didn't want Horatio to leave that way."

Bellatrix was unmoved. "Lestranges always go out in an undignified manner. It's just their way. Speaking of Lestranges, when is Sergillius and Serena's trial?"

"There isn't a set date yet," Estella replied. "Thad has been talking with his lawyer, and he told us that it would be at least after school starts this year."

"The Ministry is certainly not taking this as seriously as they took Auror torture," Bellatrix stated in annoyance.

Estella burst out laughing, and Melanie gave a little cry. Cuddling the child, Estella said, "Sure they are. I think that they are waiting to see if St. Mungo's pronounces Rosebud insane or not. I'm sure that would make a difference in the trial."

Bellatrix scowled. "It shouldn't," she snapped before immediately calming. "So, Horatio and his family are back in their own home?"

"Yes," Estella replied, grinning at her friend's quick mood change. "I haven't told them anything, as you suggested. They await your visit to their home."

Grinning in anticipation, Bellatrix said, "Excellent. I intend to drop in on them sometime this week. The other two will find out our plans at their trial."

"The trial of the century," Estella added with a grin. "The Riddles Vs. Sergillius and Serena Lestrange."

"Ha," said Bellatrix. "Neither I nor Bethany are for them: do remember that."

"Certainly," Estella reassured her. "Bethany is considered a Riddle by most, and I included her when I said the Riddles against those two. I didn't mention you: they didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Bellatrix drew herself up, eyes flashing. "They did not dare," she said coldly. "Sergillius knows better, and Serena has been learning. She is the most insurgent woman he could have chosen to take our name. I'm absolutely certain that he could have found a better woman."

"Perhaps," Estella agreed. "Would you like to hold Melanie?" she asked Bellatrix, holding the little one out to the older woman.

Looking quite hesitant, Bellatrix took little Melanie into her arms very carefully, seeming worried that she'd injure the child. "She has Bethany's eyes," Bellatrix said proudly, looking down at the baby. "And even though I don't condone what was done to give her life, I am pleased that she is a pureblood."

Estella grinned. "Trixie, Trixie, you'll never change. And I never doubted for an instant that your line would continue in the pureblood traditions. Melanie is such a beautiful child: I'm hoping she'll be like her mother."

"Mother said she wants Lanie to be as beautiful as her grandmum," Titus interjected, making the two women smile.

"I'm certain she'll be beautiful in her own right," Estella told Titus, adding to Bellatrix, "Even if Lanie isn't like you, Bethany does look like you did when you were younger."

Bellatrix laughed. "So, perhaps Lanie will look like her mother, who looks like me! Lovely." Turning to Titus, she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes. "I wonder: do you take after your great-grandfather, your grandfather, or your father?"

"I don't care," said Titus plainly, and Bellatrix shot a frown in Estella's direction.

"Titus, you will respect Bellatrix," Estella told her grandson. "She is your great-grandmother, and you must listen to her."

Titus frowned, then sighed. "Yes, Grandmum. Sorry, um—" He tilted his head and looked at Bellatrix, causing Estella to grin in delight. "What shall I call you?" he asked Bellatrix.

"You can call me Grandmum Trixie," Bellatrix told him. "No need to go with all the _great_s and _grand_s."

"He has the same head-tilt mannerism that you do sometimes," Estella told Bellatrix after Titus complied with what she'd said. "It may be too soon to see who he is like."

"Grandmum," Titus interrupted, looking at Estella, "I am myself."

Bellatrix and Estella smiled. "That's right," they told him, "and don't let anyone change you." Handing Melanie back to Estella, Bellatrix stood. "I appreciate knowing what Horatio and Thisbe's family has been doing so that I can prepare for their move." Bellatrix laughed and explained, "The Lestrange Mansion is not exactly a child-friendly home. It needs to be improved so that Jerry and any of his sisters can't harm each other too much."

"All right," Estella said as she stood, knowing that Bellatrix meant that it was time for her and the little ones to leave. "Let me know if there are wards that need putting up, or anything like that," she offered. "I'll be happy to assist."

"I'll remember that," Bellatrix promised.

Taking Titus' hand, Estella apparated back home to Horror House.

* * *

On the way home from work, Thad stopped by St. Mungo's to see Rosebud. Walking into the room, he found her sleeping. Quietly, Thad walked up to her, feeling some of the turbulence in her emotions. "Rosebud," he murmured, reaching down and touching her scar, "I don't much understand why I can feel how you feel, but I'm sorry that you have been so hurt. I love you."

Thad sighed, looking down at his small, pale wife. He touched his hand to her forehead, wanting to know if he could find out what really happened to her in the Lestrange Mansion. Instantly, memories of her torture surfaced in her mind, and Thad was shocked by the pain he felt. Hearing a sob, he opened his eyes and looked down at Rosebud.

The poor girl was crying in her sleep, sobbing as she remembered her torture. Thad immediately stopped viewing those memories, and shook his head. "Rosebud, Love," he said to her, "I'm sorry: I forgot that whatever I looked at, you would relive it. I didn't mean for you to go through that again. The healers say you might relive your torture anyway, but I shouldn't have looked at that memory: I'm sorry, dearest."

He conjured a chair and sat down beside her bed. "Would you mind if I helped you remember how your life used to be, when you and I were happy?" he asked softly. "I remember those days well."

Taking Rosebud's hand in his, Thad closed his eyes again, searching for her earliest memories of him. She'd noticed him on the train station platform when she'd been a first year: he was surprised. Thad had taken no notice of her until he'd noticed that she'd joined James's little group.

She'd watched him sorted into Slytherin and noted his surety. She'd mentioned seeing him on the platform to James, who was already sitting at the Gryffindor House table with her best friend Vi. James had lectured her about how the Riddles and their friends were evil and to be avoided. Rosebud Swensen still wasn't sure—and then her name was called. _Why my last name first?_ Thad picked up her thought at the time.

_"__Quite a lot of bravery in you," the Sorting Hat told her._

_"__How would you know?" Rosebud thought in annoyance. To her shock, the Hat replied to her thought._

_"__Quite a rebellious streak as well; intelligence—you are a good one," he told her. "Loyalty—"_

_Rosebud tuned out the Hat for the moment, peeking over at the Slytherin House table. The sneers and smirks she received made her furious with them._

_"__Temper," mentioned the Sorting Hat. "Ah, but you do like your friends, do you not? You would make many friends in Hufflepuff."_

_"__What—what about Slytherin?" Rosebud asked the Hat hesitantly._

_"__Ha. Slytherin 'friends' are fickle: you will learn how Slytherins are soon enough," the Hat told her. "I would not put one like you there."_

_Rosebud frowned at the Hat's words, and noticed Vi's worried look. "Why not?" she asked the Hat, ignoring the looks on the students' faces._

_The Sorting Hat replied awkwardly, "They are prejudiced against your kind, and only rarely is a Muggle-born sorted to their House."_

_"__But some are!" Rosebud said triumphantly. "I'd like to go there and take their annoying smirks off their faces!"_

_Stubbornly, the Sorting Hat refused. "I won't be responsible for putting you in a House that would tear you apart."_

_Rosebud asked, "Then where will I go?"_

_"__Hufflepuff would—"_

_"__I know," Rosebud's thoughts broke in, "I'd make friends there. Do you annoy every student that you sort?"_

_"__GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat, making Rosebud jump in surprise._

Thad spotted Bethany laughing at the Slytherin table, and he grinned, his eyes still closed. He couldn't believe that Rosebud had actually mentioned Slytherin to the Sorting Hat. Wondering if she'd said anything to James and Vi about it, he looked deeper into her memories.

Thad found that Rosebud had mentioned her Sorting to James and Vi several weeks after Christmas in her first year. James had ridiculed her for her "naivety and even the _thought_ of being a Slytherin." Thad laughed quietly to himself upon continuing the memory: Vi had slapped James in defense of her friend.

From that time on, Rosebud refused to mention her curiousity about Slytherins to James and Vi, especially when the two began dating. Rosebud, Thad realized, had been left out when they had gone together. She took to studying with the Ravenclaws, and became accepted in the Ravenclaw Common Room and library.

Vi and Rosebud had grown apart when James had indoctrinated Vi against the Slytherins. Rosebud had been furious, and casted her Bat Bogey Hex on James, instigating a period of time when James and Vi wouldn't speak to her (around the end of third year).

Thad took a deep breath and opened his eyes. There had been way too much scarlet and gold in Rosebud's memories for him to handle all at once. He wondered how Rosebud would have handled Slytherin, and suddenly recalled what she'd said about the Dungeons: "It's nice here, but it's rather cold, and so dark, and—really, Thad, I'm glad I'm not a Slytherin. This place would make me go completely mad."

Smiling at his remembrance of her being with him in his dorm room, Thad touched her hand once more. He wanted to get past Ophicus' death before he had to leave for Horror House. Fourth Year wasn't too explosive for her, but Thad suddenly found himself viewing her memory of seeing him in Diagon Alley.

Rosebud and Vi had been going into a bookstore when Ignatius came out and ran smack into Rosebud. After exchanging heated words with him, she asked Thad where James was. Thad grinned at the view he had of himself: _I was adorable back then,_ he thought to himself. He remembered partially answering Rosebud's question before Titus Ackerman came out of the bookstore and told Rosebud where James and his family were.

Thad wondered how Titus knew Rosebud, and finally recalled that Titus was in Lily Potter's year at school. _It'salwaysthePotters_, Thad thought to himself. He saw that Rosebud was confused as to why Titus was hanging around the Slytherin boys. _How could I have missed that when I was right there?_ Thad wondered. _I pride myself on detecting these things: how could I have not known?_

Thanking Titus, Rosebud walked off without another look back at the Slytherins: she knew better than to give them the time of day in front of Vi. When Vi caught Rosebud by the arm and tried to hurry her off, Rosebud yanked her arm away, hearing the boys laugh. _Embarrassing,_ Thad thought to himself. _No wonder Vi hasn't ever been too thrilled with my friends and me._

He then realized that Rosebud had been there when he'd dropped the spider down Lily's robes. She'd been upset at him for doing so, but she'd been more annoyed with Vi for trying to hex Thad. Rosebud did not want to be caught in their little spat.

Noticing James, Vi, and Rosebud's conversation with Antigone about Ophicus, Thad decided not to look at it. He wanted to know about the time that Rosebud had pretended to be Cruciated. Checking carefully through her memories of her DADA class, Thad found the day that Potter-Potter had been there to assist in their Fifth Year.

Rosebud had defeated Bethany, and nodded her head to Thad, feeling surprised that he'd acknowledged her as a duelist. She was thinking that she would never be able to defeat him by any normal means, and was wondering if she could pretend to be hit by one of Thad's spells. Starting the duel, Rosebud saw a red light flash from the tip of Thad's wand, and blocked it with the slightest movement. She then began screaming, and fell to the dueling table: Rosebud had intended to hex him from lying on the table, but she was inhibited from doing so.

Thad saw James draw his wand in fury, heading toward the table. At that moment, two voices were heard: "**Stupefy!**" Thad recognized Harry Potter's and Professor Streak's voice at once.

Someone knelt beside Rosebud, and the girl looked up at Harry, tears running down her face. "Are you all right?" he asked her. "He didn't hold it on very long, did he? We should get you to the Hospital Wing."

Horror seized Rosebud as she realized what everyone thought had happened: she could hear Bethany trying not to laugh. Rosebud sat up slightly, looking across the dueling table at Thad, who was lying in a heap. _Wow_, thought Thad to himself as he saw his unconscious self. _I don't look very good!_

Rosebud scooted away from Harry's outstretched hand, still in shock over what she'd done. She stared at Harry wildly, then jumped to her feet and leaped off the table, blasting the door open before her as she ran from the room, sobbing.

"Vi, go after her," Rosebud heard Harry order as she ran blindly down the hall.

She felt like a coward for running away, but there was no way that she could face her classmates and her professor at the moment. Rosebud ran through the corridors, wanting to get away from everyone. She found herself in front of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She didn't want to be there! That was one of the entrances to the Chamber of Secrets, and James had made her well aware that Muggle-borns were not appreciated in the Riddle stronghold down there.

"Rosebud! Rosebud, please come with me." Vi had her cornered. Rosebud burst into harder sobs and sank against the bathroom door. "Well, if you won't come, at least let's go in there to talk."

"He didn't," Rosebud sobbed out to her friend. "I—I—" Vi hushed her friend and led her down to the Hospital Wing, telling Rosebud that Thad was being held in the Dark Tower. Vi was absolutely furious at Thad, and wouldn't let Rosebud explain what had happened.

Rosebud tuned Vi out and thought very carefully about who could help her. Thad was surprised to find out that Rosebud was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight. During her stay, she refused to speak to Streak, or Potter-Potter, or James, or Vi.

The instant Rosebud was released and got free of Vi, she ran to find her Head of House: Neville Longbottom. She trusted him more than she trusted any other professor at the school; he would listen to and help her. She knocked on his door, and was welcomed into his office. Sitting down, she explained what had happened to him, trying not to burst into tears again.

Neville told her that Thad was facing possible expulsion, and she stared at him in horror. "No," she said. "It wasn't his fault! I have to stop them!" He stood and motioned her to come with him.

Thad shook his head, opening his eyes and looking down at Rosebud to make sure she was all right. She was still sleeping and appeared to be more at peace. Her memories contained so much emotion that it was overwhelming to Thad: he was more used to hiding his feelings, and not letting them show.

After resting for a moment and just watching the sleeping girl, Thad went back to viewing the memory. It picked up when Rosebud ran head-on into Thad, making her gasp. She told him that she knew he wasn't at fault, and looked worriedly at the dark expression on his face.

"You're too late, Mudblood," he ground out, and Thad winced when he felt Rosebud's hurt. "I've already been expelled." He shoved her away from himself and dashed away down the hall. Thad took a deep breath as Rosebud's guilt hit him.

To Thad's amazement, Rosebud told her professor that Thad didn't mean it, and was just upset. They went up to the Headmaster's Office, where Tom and Ginny had returned after Thad had run away from them. Soriah was still seething under the surface, and Streak, Potter, and Burke (the Headmaster) were frowning disapprovingly at Tom and Ginny.

Upon seeing everyone turn and stare at her, Rosebud wanted to hide behind Neville, but dared not. Tom Riddle turned his glare of fury upon her, and she looked away from him quickly. Ginny was in tears, and Rosebud couldn't look at her, either. Neville put his hand on Rosebud's shoulder, and said, "Ms. Swensen has something to tell you."

Rosebud, emotions raging through her, whispered, "He—didn't hurt me. It wasn't the Cruciatus; it was the Disarming Charm. And I pretended to be tortured. He didn't do anything to me." Ginny stared at Rosebud, and Rosebud worried that Thad's mother would be angry with her. "I'm sorry," Rosebud said. "It was a horrible trick I played on him. Please—you can't expel him because of something I did."

Soriah frowned at her darkly, and Burke seemed very annoyed. "Swensen," said the Headmaster, "this is a very serious charge—"

"And it's not true! He didn't do it!" Rosebud cried. "I was an idiot! I chose the absolute wrong time to do something like that! I didn't know I could pretend so well."

Neville looked at Burke. "Injustice has been done," he said softly.

The Headmaster looked over at the broken wand that was lying on his desk. "Very well, then," he told Rosebud. "Thank you for your honesty."

She scowled at him, and Thad heard her thought: _You're not welcome, you prejudiced old git! You're just like James and Vi: you hate Slytherins! Git, git, GIT!_ Rosebud shrugged instead of replying.

"Well, then," Soriah said, "Thad should be informed of this."

"He's shut the Channel," Ginny said, wiping away tears of thankfulness. "He's in his dorm room. Tom, would you go tell him?" Tom refused, and Rosebud was infuriated.

"I'll do it myself, then," she snapped at Tom, whirling around to leave. Soriah moved to intercept her, then stopped, a look of amusement in his eyes.

Neville stepped to the door and called after her, "Do you know the password?"

Rosebud laughed coldly. "Of course," she called up, walking away down the hall.

Thad didn't go on through the conversation he'd had with Rosebud in his dorm room: he'd already heard it once.

He skipped to where Ophicus had attacked the Gryffindors. He was absolutely horrified to see James bitten, and Antigone running out of the Tower, terror on her face. He remembered in guilt that Antigone had been pregnant with her twin boys at that time: Thad worried that the incident had caused the problems that Donovan's parents were discovering he had.

Recalling Antigone's terrified plea for him to come help the Gryffindors, Thad concentrated on the memory as Rosebud spoke to Ophicus (P), trying to convince him to leave her and her friends alone. He could feel Rosebud's fright and knew that the girl was hoping to hold off the serpent until more help arrived. Thad and Antigone came through the portrait hole fairly quickly, and Rosebud explained to Thad what she had been trying to do.

Thad was surprised to realize that Rosebud felt a kind of camaraderie with him. He knew that it must have been because of their little duel earlier in the year. Thad watched himself take control of the situation and speak to Ophicus. The serpent chose to go after Rosebud, hissing madly, and Thad felt her fear.

"**Avada Kedavra!**" Thad saw himself cast the Killing Curse on Ophicus. He heard the girls scream, and the memory turned to see Brenda collapse to the ground, screaming.

Thad heard the sleeping Rosebud whisper something, and leaned closer as she repeated it. "Avada," she whispered. "Saved me."

"Yes," he told her gently, "and I love you, Rosebud." Thad stood, allowing the chair to untransfigure. He leaned down and kissed her cheek gently before quietly leaving the room. She had not awaken throughout the entire process.

Going home, Thad dearly hoped that Rosebud would begin to recover from her illness.

* * *

Thad came home to Horror House, and Bethany greeted him. "Did you see Rosebud?" she asked Thad quietly.

"Yes," Thad told her and smiled. "I tried to pull out some of her better memories for her to think about instead of her torture."

Bethany nodded. "I hope she improves rapidly now."

"Thanks." Thad turned and walked away to find Ethan before it was time to go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Bethany once again took Ethan to see his mother. Rosebud was thrilled to see Ethan, but looked worriedly at Bethany. "Don't worry," Bethany reassured her. "Ethan is all right."

Rosebud began to make motions with her hands to Ethan, but he did not understand her. She turned away from him and wept, "Danger."

Bethany touched her shoulder, making Rosebud gasp and jerk away. "He's not in danger anymore, Rosebud," Bethany tried to tell her. "You and Thad and I have kept him from harm. He's all right now."

Turning back to the child hopefully, Rosebud began to make the motions again. Ethan watched her carefully and began to copy her. "No," Rosebud said, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. She gasped in pain as she made the contact, but kept her hold on his hand. Patiently, Rosebud corrected Ethan's mistakes and made him copy her correctly.

"It's the protectionary ward she used on you, I believe," Bethany told Ethan quietly when he looked at her questioningly. "She wants you to learn it in order to be safe."

When Ethan had done the motions correctly all the way through, Rosebud sighed happily and sank back against her pillows. "Safe," she whispered. "Child safe."

Bethany nodded. Ethan had not set up the ward, but she knew that if he felt threatened and made the movements, the magic would fill the ward and protect him. Taking Ethan's hand, Bethany said, "Goodbye, Rosebud."

"Bye, Mum," Ethan said shyly.

Rosebud didn't answer immediately, but just as they reached the doorway of her room, she said, "Thad killed Ophicus."

Bethany turned back to Rosebud. "Yes, he did," she agreed with Rosebud gently. "He loves you and wanted to keep you safe."

A tremulous smile betrayed her feelings and she closed her eyes, breathing, "Loved me." A tear slipped down her cheek, followed by another, and another until she was crying quite bitterly.

"Rosebud, he loves you," Bethany said to her. "He never stopped: he still cares."

Rosebud looked at Bethany hopefully, then curled up in the bed quietly. Bethany took Ethan out of the room. She disapparated, heading back to Horror House, and caught Thad just before he left for work.

"Thad," she said, sending Ethan on into the house after he'd hugged his father goodbye, "if you go see Rosebud again tonight, make sure that you show her more recent memories. She's got it in her head that you loved her. She needs to be reassured, I think."

Thad nodded and slipped his arms around Bethany, hugging her. "Thank you," he told her. "You're such a big help to me."

"Glad to help," she murmured to him. "Have a good day, Auror Thaddeus."

"I will," he replied with a slight smile, and squeezed her once more. "Thanks for standing by me."

Bethany nodded, her face against his shoulder. "You're welcome," she told him. She stepped back and watched him disapparate.

* * *

Thad did stop by St. Mungo's to see Rosebud. He found her to be asleep in a Sleeping Ward, tear-stains on her face. He reached through the Ward and touched Rosebud's face gently. "I love you," he whispered to her. A heavy weight settled over his heart, and he sighed deeply. "Bethany says that you're afraid that I don't love you anymore, but I do, Rosebud. I love you more than anything else in the world. I want to show you how much I love you, but I want you to remember with me."

He immersed himself in Rosebud's memories once more. Thad knew where he'd left off: just before Dirk had come into Gryffindor Tower, full of fury that his familiar had been killed. He threw off his outer robe, preparing for the duel to come. Thad sighed, not wanting to witness Dirk's fury again.

Just before he skipped on, Thad detected another emotion in the memory. Rosebud was breathing hard, staring at him and trying not to burst into tears. She was afraid for him; she did not want Dirk to hurt him, and prepared to join the duel. _Thad,_ she thought to herself, her heart pounding in worry. _He has to survive: he saved my life!_ Rosebud felt more than worry: Thad knew that it was a tiny spark of deeper feelings for him.

_Those are thoughts that you shouldn't look at,_ Thad scolded himself, moving on, his face red.

Rosebud was overwhelmed by her emotions, and after Dirk had fled Gryffindor Tower with Brenda after him, she ran from the Tower as well. She ran into an abandoned classroom and burst into sobs. Hearing footsteps, she turned and found that the Riddle boy had followed her. She yelled at him because she didn't know how to release her emotions safely in front of him.

Bursting into tears once more, she hid her face in Thad's school shirt, not thinking about who he was. She cried herself out, feeling his arms around her. When she looked up at him, he gave her a reassuring smile and drew her closer, leaning down toward her. _He's going to kiss me,_ Rosebud thought in awe, standing before him in perfect innocence.

Just a second before his lips touched hers, a pain in Rosebud's arm made her jerk and realize who she was with. "No!" she yelped, yanking away from him. He caught her by the arms and she cried out again, knowing that they were alone, and there was none to stop him from doing anything to her.

He pulled her closer, with full intent to kiss her. Rosebud had detected his intent already and defended herself as most girls do: she kicked him in the shin. His yelp of pain sounded horrible to her, and he staggered backward against the wall of the classroom, nearly falling down. She felt very guilty for hurting him, but she was furious with herself for almost letting Thad kiss her and for not letting him do it. Rosebud had been very confused at that point.

"Salazar, Swensen, that hurt!" Thad exclaimed.

Rosebud felt awful, but snapped back at him an answer that she figured her friend would say if she were in that position. Rosebud knew that Vi would try to hex him instead of talking, but still, Rosebud didn't want to hex him. Finishing her little speech at Thad, Rosebud escaped out the door.

Thad was surprised that Rosebud felt so confused at that moment. He knew how he'd felt: he would have chased her down and tried to persuade her that he hadn't meant to frighten her if he hadn't had a broken leg at the moment.

Her next memory was of her talking with James and Vi in the Hospital Wing, where James was recovering from the serpent bite. He invited the two girls to stay at his parents' home sometime during the summer, and Rosebud seemed very excited about going there.

He skipped to where she, James, and Vi were walking along the river that flows past Riddle Mansion. Witnessing their daring Rosebud to cross the rotten tree bridge made him furious. He felt her terror as the tree collapsed and Rosebud fell into the river with a scream.

The horrible feeling of drowning came over Thad, and he took a deep breath, hearing the sleeping Rosebud gasp in fear. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, going on.

Rosebud was seized from behind, and threw her arms out in terror. "Don't fight me," she heard someone say. So scared she couldn't even cry, Rosebud turned and clung to her rescuer, blushing because she wasn't better dressed.

After they'd come out of the river, her rescuer turned to her and gasped, "Riddle! Oh—"

He looked very agitated, and Rosebud's feelings about him returned to her full force. He somehow convinced her to go to his house with him: she didn't know how he managed that. On the way there, they talked quite a bit, and Rosebud watched him closely. She decided that Thad was very nice for a Riddle, and that James and Vi were too prejudiced to understand him.

Shivering with cold, Rosebud walked on, a blush on her face because she wasn't covered very well. Thad stopped and told her to come to him. She finally obeyed him, and he wrapped his warm arms around her, making her lean in against him for warmth. She felt him rub his hands over her back, warming her up. She slipped her arms around him and pressed her face into the groove between his neck and shoulder.

She felt a tremor run through him, and wondered if he was going to try to kiss her again. But Thad didn't move, and Rosebud finally sighed, looking up into his eyes. They began to talk to each other, and Rosebud became very excited, endeavoring to hide it from Thad. She didn't want him to know that he was affecting her so much.

Their discussion turned to Ophicus' death, and in the memory, Thad snapped, "Listen to me, Swensen. Ophicus – was – going – to – kill – you! And when I, who was accused of trying to torture you earlier in the year, heard him hissing, '_Mudblood, Mudblood_' as he slithered toward you (especially when I had insulted you the very same way), it infuriated me to the point where I – kill – him! All right?" He stared over her shoulder, trying to control his emotions.

Rosebud's shock was foremost in the memory: "You killed him because he called me—" She cut off her words and pressed her face into his bare chest, hugging him tightly.

"And that you had better not repeat to anyone, especially Potter," Thad ordered her in a strange voice.

"Of course not," she told him quickly. _I wouldn't even tell Vi that! It'd be in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow!_ Looking up, she saw him frowning, and wanted to take his frown away. Impulsively, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

Feeling Thad stiffen and move to push her away, Rosebud stepped back, thinking, _Please let him respond if he feels something for me._ He looked shocked, hurt, and—_Does he feel something?_ Rosebud wondered, seeing something very strange in Thad's eyes.

"Swensen," he whispered, and Rosebud gasped, finally realizing what she'd done. _I just snogged Tom Riddle's favourite son!_ her mind shouted. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped. "I shouldn't have done that! Oh—"

He shook his head and told her, "Swensen, you have no idea what everyone I know would say to me."

"I know perfectly well what they would say," Rosebud said softly, looking into his eyes. "And—I didn't mean to get you in trouble if you do. I just—" Desire filled her thoughts and she wrapped her arms around his neck, brushing her lips against his again.

To her amazement, Thad didn't shove her away, but slowly responded, holding her closer. He returned her kiss with a slight movement of his head, and Thad thought to himself, _I had no idea that I kissed like that._

She moved her hand to the back of his head, running her hand through his wavy, black locks, as she prepared to kiss him again. Thad took over, and Rosebud leaned into his kiss, enjoying the strength and passion. She was out of breath when Thad stopped and just held her close, breathing deeply.

Rosebud was shocked to learn that she had just shared Thad's first kiss. She'd figured that since he was a Slytherin, there had most likely been several other girls in his life. _Not every one of them can be Ignatius Flake, though,_ she reasoned to herself. _And you're doing the stereotyping thing you hate in James and Vi._

He began to walk upstream toward his home, and Rosebud walked beside him, feeling perfectly safe for the first time since she'd fallen into the river.

Thad smiled down at Rosebud, lying in the bed. He'd forgotten how special their first kiss had been, and just watched the sleeping girl for several moments. "More recent," he sighed to himself, thinking of what Bethany had told him. "Very well, then."

He viewed Rosebud's memories of their engagement, their marriage, and first two years. _Wow,_ Thad thought, feeling how badly Rosebud had wanted a child, _I knew that she deeply desired a child, but I didn't know that she wanted one so badly._

Remembering the time Horatio had pretended to be Thad, he searched for Rosebud's memory of it. Thad was horrified when he witnessed how badly Horatio had treated Rosebud. Her feelings of terror and betrayal, along with her thought that _James and Vi had been right all along: he only wants me for his own amusement_ made Thad feel awful.

"I had no idea it was that bad," he whispered to the sleeping girl, who was crying softly in her sleep. He continued in the memory, reconciling himself with Rosebud after she'd stunned Horatio. Her mind hadn't made sense when she'd been fighting to get free of him, and Thad was shocked that she'd been that badly disturbed by what Horatio had done.

Rosebud felt herself being pulled into her husband's arms, and collapsed against him, weeping. She felt his tears drip into her hair, and stayed there. After several moments of quiet rest, Thad and Rosebud went to see where Horatio's little attack on her had taken place. Upon finding Horatio's unconscious body, Thad explained to Rosebud what had happened, and she fainted dead away.

When she woke to see Thad, she sobbed out what Horatio had done to her, afraid that Thad would be angry with her. To her great happiness, he reassured her that the situation could be solved and that he would give her the child she desired. After taking care of Horatio and sending the wayward boy away with a Memory Charm in place, Thad came back to Rosebud.

"Yes, Thad-y!" cried the sleeping girl through the ward, and Thad smiled down at her.

"I'm so glad that you had Ethan," he told her softly. "Otherwise, you might not have come back."

He viewed her memory of their quiet, happy life together: she was under a lot of pressure, and didn't always feel well because of their child, but she did her best to make sure Thad was happy. "You've sacrificed so much, my Love," Thad told her with a sigh. "I'm sorry that it happened that way."

Thad was filled with fury when he viewed her memory of Ethan's birth. He hadn't known that she knew they'd done something to her, but was too weak to tell him, or to protest. _She could have died_, Thad thought to himself angrily.

"Must not," Rosebud whispered. "It's okay."

He looked down at his wife: she talked a lot in her sleep. Did she know that he was there? She seemed to know that he was very angry about what the midwives had done to their family. "Okay, I'll try," he told her quietly. "But I must protect you."

She never held her child before they took him from her: Thad figured that they removed her memory almost as soon as he'd left with Ethan. She lived her own life until James and Vi helped her regain her memory: she had refused to go back to Thad because she didn't want to hurt him or Bethany.

_She would have been a good Hufflepuff,_ Thad mused to himself, remembering her Sorting. _She cared, and loved, and has been so loyal—oh, Rosebud, I love you!_ He skipped ahead to the parts where she'd become Tessa, coming to his home to take care of Ethan.

Rosebud loved her son, and Thad knew that he'd been overly harsh to her because of her possessiveness toward the child she'd nearly lost. He just hadn't known who she really was.

Thad ached as he ran into the memories she had of him and Bethany torturing her and Ethan. He'd been so cruel to her: it was no wonder that she was terrified of him now that her mind was sick. _But why wasn't she terrified of Bethany?_ he wondered.

He felt her agony as Bethany and he cast the Cruciatus on her at the same time. Lying in the bed, Rosebud sobbed as she too remembered the torture she'd endured. Thad bit his lip and viewed the memory of his coming to James' house to apologize to her. _I look like a sap,_ Thad decided. _But at least I apologized, and she forgave. Only unconditional, Hufflepuff love can forgive the Unforgivable. Rosebud, I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve you at all: you're just too good for a Slytherin like me._

Thad smiled slightly. _Horatio was wrong: it was I who was not worthy to have her._

Looking down at her once more, he decided that it was enough for the night. "I love you," he whispered to her, and went home.


	42. Recollections

When he arrived by the river behind the Mansion, Bethany hurried out to greet him, hugging him tightly. "Thad?" she said worriedly. "Ethan is upset, and I can't comfort him although I've been trying for some time. Your mother's been in there, and Brenda too, but they can't help. Ethan refused to let them put the Sleeping Ward over them: he told them, 'I'm not insane!'"

"All right," Thad said quietly. "I'll take care of him. Thank you for telling me, Bethany." He hugged her again, and she took a deep breath, wishing that Thad were still hers.

Bethany lifted her face and looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking. His dark eyes were watching her, and he rubbed her back gently, pressing her against himself. He murmured reassuring words to her, and she cuddled up against him, missing his comfort.

After several moments, Bethany tilted her head back so that her breath tickled his neck. He smiled slightly and looked down into her face. Bethany stood taller and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes. He kissed her chastely, caressing her slightly. Disappointed, Bethany drew back and buried her face in his robes, tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told her gently. "You're lonely, aren't you?" A slight shaking of Bethany's shoulders gave him his answer. "I'm sorry," he said. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"But—" she gasped in surprise, looking up at him, tears on her face.

Thad held her close. "Not to do anything wrong, of course," he told her. She nodded, and he added, "I must speak with Ethan, but if you want to go on into my room, you can." They entered the house and Bethany hurried off.

Thad went to Ethan's room, and found him lying quietly on his bed, Ginny sitting in a chair nearby. She smiled at him when she saw him and stood. "Welcome home," she told him, giving him a hug. "Ethan is disturbed about his mother: I think he's been holding in his emotions too long. He cried for a long time earlier today," she whispered to him before releasing her son and leaving the room.

Sitting down on the bed, Thad sighed. Ethan looked at his father, tears coming to his eyes once more. "How are you, Ethan?" Thad asked. Ethan sat up and threw his arms around his father, beginning to cry softly.

"Daddy, I miss Mummy," the little one wept. "She was so good to me, and I want her back! Will she ever come home? It's been so long!"

Thad took his son into his arms gently. "Yes, Ethan, I believe she will be coming home," he told the child. "She may not be the same as she used to be, but she is getting better. I don't know when she'll be coming home, though. You'll keep going to see her, won't you?"

Ethan nodded, wiping away his tears, and said, "She's happy when she sees me, Daddy. But one of those people said that Mum doesn't know she's my mummy!"

"Well, I believe she's improving," Thad replied. "She should be getting much better soon, and should know who you are just fine."

Ethan agreed with his father and lay back down. "Thank you, Daddy."

Thad stood and answered, "That's what Fathers are for." He tucked Ethan in and kissed him goodnight before leaving the room, heading to his room. Arianna was standing outside the door, a frown on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Bethany's in your room," Arianna said disapprovingly. "Be careful when you go in."

Thad sighed. "It's okay," he told his sister. "She's staying with me tonight." Arianna stared, and Thad's face turned red. "Sis, it's not that. She just needs company."

Arianna laughed. "Ha! I'm sure." She looked deep into his eyes, and Thad frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm making sure you're not under the Imperius," Arianna retorted. "Can't be too sure these days."

Thad scowled. "Don't believe everything you read, Arianna."

Arianna scowled right back. "I don't. And would you promise that you're not up to anything shady?"

"Pinky promise," Thad said, holding out his finger to her. Arianna took it and added, "You should put up a ward between you two: you're awfully cuddly sometimes."

"Arianna Riddle," growled Thad, and she giggled, "screw wards."

Arianna began giggling even harder, and grinned into Thad's face, making his face turn red again. He turned and went into his room, not looking back at his sister.

Bethany was sitting on the far side of the bed, in her thin, black nightgown. Thad turned away from her, transfiguring his robe into his nightshirt. He pulled off his shoes and went to get into bed. Lying there, he asked Bethany, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, then lay down beside him very quietly. He gently slipped his arms around her and allowed her to rest her head against his chest. She sighed deeply, and Thad said softly, "I'll always help you, Bethany. I want to always protect you."

"Thank you," she whispered, slipping her arm beneath him and snuggling up against him. She closed her eyes to rest, and felt Thad's lips touch hers. "What do you want from me?" she asked him, quietly accepting his kiss.

"I always give goodnight kisses," he told her, "you know that."

Bethany smiled as Thad kissed her again and held her closer, preparing to sleep. She was happy there, in Thad's arms.

* * *

She woke to Thad's voice saying, "Good morning, Bethany." She blinked and stretched, finding herself in his arms. To her great embarrassment, she found that she was immodest, and quickly rearranged her nightgown to cover her better. He grin made her blush and hide her face in his shirt.

"Sorry," he said as she slapped his hand away from her. "I was only going to hug you."

"Sure," she retorted, slipping down under the blankets and making sure that her nightgown wasn't riding up again. Bethany watched Thad sigh and get out of bed, transfiguring his robe again. He came over to her, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then," he told Bethany.

She slipped out of bed and Thad stood, wondering what she was doing. Bethany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him longingly. He hugged her to himself tightly, stroking her back. "I—I'm sorry," Bethany whispered to him. "I—I should leave you alone, but it's so hard."

Thad nodded and stepped back from her. She stayed where she was, but her eyes were dark, and Thad knew better than to stay with left the room, and Bethany hurried to get up and get dressed for the day.

* * *

Bethany found Thad eating and laughing with Dirk and Brenda, Tony and Terry. They were discussing Dirk's invitation to Ignatius and Ashley's house. Dirk wasn't sure he wanted to go, but Tony and Terry were impressing upon him the importance of twin relations.

"She's your twin," Terry said. "You've got to stand by her: take her up on her offer. You've seen what she does to those who oppose her. Remember what she did to Aria Brown nearly four years ago?"

"Yes, but—" Dirk protested.

Brenda grinned, and Tony interrupted again. "Come on, Riddle. You're gonna marry our sister: care about your own sister," he teased Dirk.

"He doesn't like being around pregnant girls," Brenda explained to her brothers and Thad, grinning at Bethany. "He doesn't know how to deal with them."

"She's due at the end of October," Bethany said, sitting down between Terry and Brenda.

"And how will he deal with Brenda if he gets her—" Thad broke off into laughter when Brenda gasped in horror, her face turning red. She hid her face in her hands.

Tony grinned wickedly. "Oh, that'll be way different," he told the others.

"How so?" Thad asked him, still laughing.

"Why, they're bonded," Tony explained, his eyes sparkling. "So he'll know exactly how to deal with her—where'd he go?"

Dirk had disapparated from the table, and Brenda's face was still red. "He left, of course," she told her brothers, slightly annoyed. "Don't tease him like that, you two. Thad, you should know better."

Thad grinned. "Sorry," he said. "Tell him I didn't mean to embarrass him."

Bethany turned to Thad and said, "Ethan and I are going to see Rosebud. I'll let you know what happens before tonight, but I need you to keep the Channel open between us." Thad nodded, and Bethany hurried off to get Ethan ready to leave.

* * *

Ethan was very worried about seeing his mother: he was tired of seeing her hurting and being hurt. He wanted her to get better so she could come home and be his mother again. He followed Bethany into Rosebud's room—and found Rosebud screaming as the healers tried to put a Sleeping Ward over her.

"Mummy!" cried Ethan, dashing through the healers and avoiding the one that moved to grab him. He hopped up on her bed and she stared at him, becoming silent for the moment. "Mum, I'm here," he whispered to her. "It's okay, Mummy."

Tears ran down Rosebud's cheeks silently, and Ethan gently took a hold of her hand. She pulled it away, and Ethan looked hurt. "Mine," she whispered hoarsely, holding out her arms to him. "Thought—took you. Horrible—so weak. No trust them."

He came to her arms, lying against her arm and shoulder. "I love you, Mum," he told her.

She squeezed him to herself. "Mine," she said, glaring at the healers.

While Rosebud held Ethan, who was very happy that his mother had claimed him as hers, one of the healers took Bethany aside. "Do you have any idea where she comes up with her statements? You seem to understand much of what she says."

Bethany nodded, glancing carefully over at Rosebud, who was smiling at Ethan proudly. "When Ethan was born, the assisting healers had been bribed to separate Thad and Rosebud any way they could. They never let Rosebud hold Ethan before they told Thad she was dead. They Obliviated her, and for some time, she thought Thad was dead and didn't remember having Ethan. Rosebud probably has realized that you're healers, and is not too thrilled with the idea, especially since she sees Ethan only a little anyway."

"Does that mean she's getting better, or worse?" the healer mused.

"You're the healer," Bethany said with a slight smirk. "You tell me."

Shaking her head, the healer left the room. "I'd say better," the male healer in the room said. "She used to not respond to people, although screaming is not a desirable response. She does speak in one or two words now, when she used to scream in sentences."

Bethany grinned, watching Ethan show Rosebud that he remembered the ward she'd taught him. The Protectionary Ward went up around the bed, and the healer looked amazed, then annoyed. "How old is her son?" he asked Bethany.

"About three and a half years," Bethany replied. "He's very good at that: she taught him how to do it last time we were here. She wanted him to be—"

"She taught him that when she was here?" the healer interrupted in disbelief. "She must be improving if she can impart ward knowledge like that."

Nodding, Bethany grinned at the two inside the ward proudly. "She is amazingly intelligent."

"Do you know the bond word for that ward?" the healer asked her.

"No, but Ethan can break it himself if he wants to," Bethany said. "Rosebud won't like it if we crumble the ward: she'll probably start screaming again."

The healer looked pained, and Bethany grinned. "I'm sure it will be fine. Thank you, sir."

"Lestrange," he acknowledged her, and walked out of the room.

Bethany went over to the ward and sprinkled her magic over it, the equivalent of knocking on a door. She could see Ethan inside it, giggling at her. Rosebud was smiling quietly, but she looked happy. "Can I come in, Ethan?" she asked him. "You can put it right back up, and no nasty healers need join us."

Ethan looked at his mother. "Ma, I want to let Nee-nee in." Rosebud nodded, and patted her son's hand. Reaching up, Ethan shattered the ward, and Bethany hurried to get onto the bed. Rosebud sat up and grinned. "Same time," she told Ethan. They put up the ward together, and Bethany felt the magic crackle as the ward went up around them.

"You're very good at that," Bethany told Rosebud and Ethan. They grinned at her, and went on with their playing.

Bethany reached out to Thad ©, and he asked, "How did it go? Ay! Potter...! He's being kind of weird around me. I think he's worried that I'm annoyed that he talks about me behind my back."

Wondering what made Thad so chatty through his mind when he didn't speak very much in person, she replied, "We're still here. Rosebud, Ethan and I are sitting on her bed, under the ward that the two of them put up."

"What?" gasped Thad in amazement. "Oh, hold on. Potter-Potter wants to say something to me." A moment later, he asked, "Did you say that Ethan and Rosebud put up a ward?"

"Yes," Bethany said, looking up at it. "Strong, too. I had to knock on it so that Ethan would let me in. He made it at first to show Rosebud that he'd remembered what she had taught him."

Thad was shocked. "She taught him that ward? When?"

Bethany grinned to herself, making Ethan give her a strange look. "Yesterday," she told Thad. "She said something about wanting him to be safe. Anyway, today when we came in, she was screaming at three or four healers that were standing around her bed. Ethan was able to comfort her, but she was snarling at the healers that he belonged to her: I think she was remembering when Ethan was taken from her the first time. She doesn't take kindly to the healers right now."

"Ha!" Thad said. "Serves those healers right. I'm glad that she's improving. Did anything else happen?"

"She told Ethan not to trust the healers, and told him that she'd been afraid that they'd taken him from her," Bethany reported. "She hasn't done anything else, but she seems happy now that Ethan is here with her."

Bethany could feel Thad's happiness, even though the Channel didn't share emotions, only thoughts. "Anyway," Thad said, "I'll be stopping by tonight to see her. I hope to help her a lot more tonight: I'm all the way up to the time she and Ethan spent Christmas at James and Vi's home."

"Ah," Bethany said, and quietly watched Rosebud and Ethan.

* * *

True to his word, Thad did stop by to see Rosebud. He found her in a Sleeping Ward and frowned, wondering why she'd been in one for the past two times he'd been to see her. He conjured his chair once more and sat down by her, preparing himself to look at more memories.

He began with the memory of her return to his home after her second stay at James and Vi's home. Rosebud felt quite safe in her return, but was wary of how Bethany would act, knowing that Bethany knew of her true self. Rosebud was worried about how Ethan would take going back to his father's house. She knew that he'd chosen to do so, but wasn't sure if she'd caused his decision or not.

She was safe, Rosebud felt, for the time being. She busied herself in caring for Ethan and Titus while Bethany cared for Melanie. It came as quite a shock to her when Bethany suddenly told Thad who Tessa really was.

Rosebud was terrified, Thad realized, that Bethany's parents would kidnap her again and torture her. He felt the anguish she'd gone through when he'd told her that there was too much between them. She was worried that he wouldn't appreciate her love because she hadn't come forward before he'd married Bethany.

Thad could feel the agony Rosebud had been in: she ached for Thad and Bethany, putting her own feelings aside. To help herself control her turbulent emotions, Rosebud had thrown herself whole-heartedly into working with Titus and Ethan.

The poor girl had been very grateful when Thad began to assist her in disciplining Titus: he was almost too much for Rosebud to handle. Thad saw her memory of the first time he'd hugged her after Bethany's shocking announcement. He'd had no idea how much Rosebud had missed and longed for just a tiny hug from him.

Rosebud hid her face from him, struggling not to cry. He murmured her name, and she clung to him tightly, forgetting her resolve to stay dignified. Feeling his hands on her back, Rosebud began to weep silently, remembering how happy she and Thad had been at one time.

"Rosebud?" she heard him ask. Without knowing why, she pulled away from him and hurried away, beginning to cry harder.

She found it increasingly easier to be around Thad as they had more contact. They shared a gentle kiss in the doorway of her room one night, and Rosebud went to bed very happy.

The night she returned to Thad, she sat on his bed awkwardly, waiting for him to finish dressing. He lay down next to her, watching her quietly.

Her heart ached for him: she wanted to cuddle up to him, but held herself back. Closing her eyes, she lay there silently.

Thad well remembered that night: he had wanted to hold her so close, and promise her that everything would be fine. But he couldn't. He felt too guilty: he had two children by another woman—a Lestrange, no less. He couldn't hold Rosebud; he didn't deserve anything except hatred from her.

Rosebud heard the bed creak, and knew Thad was moving. She waited to feel his arms go around her, drawing her to him, but they didn't come. Opening her eyes, Rosebud found herself facing Thad's back.

Pain. Thad winced as he felt Rosebud's hurt. Tears gathered in her eyes and began to stream down her face. She had to sit up, or she would drown in her tears.

Thad didn't move, Rosebud noticed through her tears, struggling to be silent. She heard his even breathing and supposed that he'd gone on to sleep. "Thad," she sobbed in a whisper, feeling terribly hurt. "Don't be angry with me. Please. I—I love you." She saw the cover move and gasped, "You—you're awake?"

"Yes," came Thad's strained voice.

Rosebud cuddled against his back, feeling him stiffen. Putting her arm across him, she choked, "I'm sorry, Thad. I didn't want to hurt you, and—I didn't mean to."

"No." His one word tore Rosebud's heart to pieces, and she pressed her face into his back, sobbing in despair.

Thad caught her agonized thought, _Even _Crucio_would be better than cold silence and "No."_

"I'm sorry." Thad's broken whisper was barely heard, and Rosebud gasped in a slight hope. "I have no excuse," he said in a hollow voice, "—Bethany, Titus, Melanie. I have shared what belonged to you alone with another. Oh, Rosebud."

He recalled curling up inside himself, preparing for anything. Rosebud wrapped her arms around him firmly. Sitting up slightly, she whispered into his ear fiercely, "Love conquers all. Do you know what Hufflepuff love is? It's unconditional, and that's what I have for you. It covers even the Unforgivable. I love you, Thaddeus Riddle."

She felt him shudder, and murmured, tears falling fast, "Come here, Thad." He turned over slowly, and she immediately put her arms around him as he hid his face in her nightgown. "I love you," she told him again as he clung to her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Thad choked. "I'm so sorry."

She held him close for a long time, then lifted his face gently. "You are forgiven," she told him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you. Always."

"Always," whispered the sleeping girl. Thad looked down at her.

"The Hat was right: you were fit for Hufflepuff," he said. "Thank you so much for your forgiveness and love."

In the memory, Thad sat up and pulled Rosebud into his arms. "Rosebud," he whispered, "how can I ever repay you?"

She lay her head on his chest and said, "You don't need to, Thad." He was about to protest, but she quietly placed a finger over his lips. "All I ask is that you treat Bethany and her children kindly. And that you help me care for Ethan."

"But you didn't ask anything for yourself," he said in surprise.

"I need nothing more," Rosebud replied softly. "I love you." She stretched up and touched her lips to his, making him hold her more tightly.

He kissed her shyly, and she returned his kiss gently. He lay down in the bed, holding her close. "Good night," he whispered. "I—I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, snuggling up against him. She was content.

Thad moved on through her memories, finding several that shocked him. He found times that Rosebud had comforted a very distraught Bethany even though she herself was hurting.

Finding Rosebud's memory of the first reunion at Horror House after her return, Thad realized how much she'd been hurt by Horatio's words there. He hadn't known how badly she'd been hurt by her previous encounter with him in the Forbidden Forest.

Going home from Horror House, Rosebud stayed close to Thad. Once she'd had her little explosion at him, she showed him what Thisbe had yelled at her about being a Mudblood. She lay in Thad's arms, resting as he comforted her with gentle words.

She fell asleep in his arms and woke, feeling his hand on her stomach. Rosebud asked him what he was doing, and he said, "Nothing."

Rosebud caught a stray thought from Thad: _I wonder if we could have another child._

Thad opened his eyes and looked down at his sleeping wife. "I didn't know that you wanted the same thing," he murmured to her, touching her face carefully.

Going back to the memory, he realized that, not only had Rosebud desired another child, but also that she had acted on that desire. Her mind was focused on what they wanted, and she nearly burst into tears when Thad sat up, moving to leave the room. _No,_ she thought to herself, _I want a child._

Thad sat there in astonishment as he viewed Rosebud's memory. She pulled up some of the things she'd seen Bethany do to Thad and moved toward him, her eyes dark. "Thad," she whispered, pressing her body against him and kissing him heatedly.

_She didn't_, Thad thought, staring down at the sleeping girl. _She seduced me. I turned from her because I didn't think she'd want another baby, and she seduced me._

A smile crossed the sleeping girl's face, and she said, "Yes, I'm good."

Thad grinned, recalling kissing her strongly and telling her that she was good. _At least she remembers that on her own,_ he thought.

Moments later, Bethany announced to them that Ignatius and Ashley were expecting their first child, Dirk and Brenda were getting married, and Bethany and her children were leaving Thad's home.

Rosebud hugged Bethany carefully and left to let her discuss things with Thad.

Thad searched for another memory, not sure of how to approach her torture. He came across a memory of Rosebud weeping as she talked to Bethany.

"I—I'm pregnant," Rosebud whispered worriedly, "and I don't know how to tell him."

"Rosebud," Bethany said, "just tell him, 'You've done it now, Riddle!'"

Rosebud blushed furiously. "I can't tell him that! I—I don't know if he really wanted another child, or if it was just a passing thought!"

Bethany put her arm around Rosebud. "You're his wife, and he loves you. Of course he'll be happy about your child."

"Thank you, Bethany," Rosebud whispered. "You're such a good friend."

Laughing, Bethany replied, "You wouldn't have said that back when we were in school. But you're welcome: you've been such a big help to me. I'll brew something to assist you when your Morning Sickness comes."

Rosebud smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

Thad released Rosebud's hand. "You were pregnant?" he whispered, pain coursing through him. "Oh, Rosebud, we lost a baby?" He took her hand in his again and held it tightly.

He decided to check her memories up until her torture began. Gently, Thad went to her memory of the attack on their home.

Upon hearing two apparitions, Bethany looked outside, turning pale. "Rosebud, it's my parents: they're wearing their Death Eater robes."

Rosebud looked up from tending Melanie, placing her hand over her stomach and drawing her wand. "Take your children to Horror House and get help," she said.

"But—" Bethany protested.

"Go!" Rosebud shouted at her, hurrying to Ethan's room.

Titus dashed up to his mother. "Mum, what happened?" he asked her, worry on his face. "Something just changed!"

"But what about you and your child?" Bethany gasped to Rosebud, realizing that Titus must have felt one of the wards around the home go down.

Rosebud grabbed Ethan by the hand, pulling him to his feet. "Mummy!" he cried. "What's going on?"

"Hush," she told him, and he obeyed instantly. Turning to Bethany, Rosebud said, "If I must go the way of Lily Potter, I will. Now getout!" Rosebud hit Bethany with a Propulsion Jinx and she hurried to pick up Melanie.

Rosebud turned to Ethan, tears in her eyes, her face pale. "Ethan, I love you," she choked, trying to stay composed. She levitated him onto his bed and began to set up the ward around his bed. "Do not move from here until your father comes," she ordered him. "There is much danger."

"Mum!" she heard him scream as she hurried down the hall, holding her wand at the ready. "Mummy!"

"My son," sobbed Rosebud through the Sleeping Ward, and Thad gently squeezed her hand, knowing the anguish she was going through.

Rosebud stood in the living room, facing the door. She was terrified, but felt that she must protect her son.

The final ward around the house crumbled, and the door blasted to pieces. Two people stepped into the home, wands drawn. Rosebud non-verbally stupefied the shorter one, and the other blocked her spell.

"We meet again, Mudblood," sneered the one coldly, ignoring his stunned partner. "Where are the others?"

"I'm alone," Rosebud told the hooded man, knowing that it was Sergillius Lestrange. She was terrified that he'd hurt Ethan.

He frowned (or so she thought, for she couldn't see his face). "Will you go with us willingly?"

Rosebud laughed coldly. "I'm a Gryffindor who was offered Hufflepuff: I think not." She cast a strong curse at Sarge, which he blocked, starting a duel.

Sergillius jumped out of the way of a spell and his hood fell back, making Rosebud grin in triumph. "I knew it was you," she said.

At that moment, something grabbed her ankle and she fell, her wand flying out of her hand. Rosebud kicked, and heard a gasp of pain.

Looking up, Rosebud saw Sarge pointing his wand at her. She dived out of the way of the curse, rolling across the room to retrieve her wand.

Rosebud felt the heat of the curses as they just barely missed her. She reached for her wand just as Serena threw back her hood and snapped, "**Acciowand**."

Tightening her grip, Rosebud was able to keep her wand, but in the next instant— "**Crucio!**" Rosebud rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet.

Dueling both Lestranges, Rosebud became terrified, thinking, _I can't duel both of them! I should have kept an eye on Serena!_

Sure enough, Sergillius hit Rosebud with a curse, knocking her to her knees. As she struggled to breath, Serena disarmed her non-verbally.

Terror filled Rosebud as she looked up at the two. "**Crucio!**" snapped Serena, pointing her wand at Rosebud. Pain joined her terror, and she screamed, hearing Ethan cry out for her.

"Your brat is here," Sergillius said coldly. "You lied to me. **Crucio!**"

Rosebud started screaming again, writhing in pain. When the curse was let up, Rosebud sobbed, "Of course I did. He's my son! Do you think I want your filthy hands on him?"

Serena glared at her, and a green flash of light came from her wand. Rosebud rolled out of the way, crying out in pain. The curse completely destroyed the vase that had been sitting on the table behind her.

_Killing Curse_, Rosebud realized, still sobbing in agony and terror.

"Serena!" snarled Sergillius, and she frowned at him. "Get up," he snapped at Rosebud. "Where is your brat?"

Rosebud stared up at them in terror, not replying. Infuriated, Sarge yanked her to her feet, the point of his wand behind her ear. Her scream of pain angered him more, and he slapped her across the face.

She sagged against him, stifling another scream. _Thad did the same thing_, Rosebud remembered with a sob as Sergillius held her away from him in disgust.

Thad looked down at Rosebud, finding tears on her cheeks. "Sarge hurt," she wept softly. "Thad loved." Thad ached for her, and went on in the memory.

"Walk," Sergillius ordered her coldly as Serena stalked down the hall ahead of them. Stopping before Ethan's room, Serena pointed her wand at the door, looking at Rosebud. Her look of terror convinced Serena that it was the correct room, and she blasted the door down.

Ethan sat up as Sergillius forced Rosebud into the room. Terrified, the child cowered on the bed as Serena stormed toward him. Reaching out to grab the boy, she was thrown to the floor by the ward.

Rosebud smiled, but stopped when Serena stood, glaring at her angrily. "**Crucio!**" Rosebud's screams filled the room, and Sarge dropped her to the floor unceremoniously.

"Mum!" cried Ethan, furious with the two Lestranges. Magic crackled on the inside of the ward when he sat up. "Don't hurt my mother!"

Serena laughed at the child and pointed her wand at Rosebud. "**Crucio!**"

Ethan burst into tears when his mother began to scream once more. "Mummy," he sobbed, moving to go to her.

Drawing a ragged breath, Rosebud cried hoarsely, "No!" He was crying, and she wanted to comfort him, but she needed to keep him safe. "Obey me, and stay. No matter—"

Serena wand-slapped Rosebud, and the girl lay still, sobbing. Rosebud strongly hoped that Ethan would obey her and stay where she'd put him.

"Open the ward," Sergillius commanded her. Rosebud sobbed, shaking her head, and he raised his wand. "**Crucio!**"

Her agonized screams made Ethan begin to sob again, and to cry for his mother. She writhed on the floor, spitting out blood several times.

Serena cleaned up the blood and made sure Rosebud wasn't about to spit out any more blood. "You will obey," Serena told Rosebud coldly. "**Imperio.** Open this ward."

Shaking in agony, Rosebud stood, unable to fight the Imperius. Facing her son, she raised her hands, ready to take the ward down. Tears streamed down her face, for some part of her knew that she was betraying her son.

Suddenly, the ward shot out a white light, hitting Rosebud and knocking her to the ground. The Imperius broken, Rosebud curled up on the floor and sobbed, knowing that she'd nearly been the death of her own child.

Serena pointed her wand at the girl. "**Avada Kedavra!**"

"No!" Sergillius shouted. He gave his wife a shove and the curse went wide, hitting the wall.

"Sergillius!" spat Serena. "Why did you—!"

Sergillius glared at her. "We must do it the ritualistic way," he hissed. "And she'll do just fine." He reached down and took her hand, making her scream. He disapparated to Lestrange Manor.

Thad stroked the sobbing girl's back, feeling awful for her. He hadn't known that she'd been Cruciated five times before she was taken, nor that Ethan had witnessed so much cruelty.

"Safe," she whispered, and Thad carefully wiped her tears away.

"Yes, Love," he said. "Ethan is safe."

Rosebud stumbled up the driveway of the Lestrange Mansion, her captors discussing the owl that had just flown overhead. She ignored them. Serena took her to a room, telling her that she could explore the Mansion, and gave her a few rules.

Thad witnessed Rosebud's meeting the portrait of the Malfoy family. She left the room, not wanting to talk to them. She walked down the dark hall, trying to deal with her pain.

Fear came to her again as she realized that someone was coming. Hiding in the shadows, Rosebud saw Bellatrix Lestrange hurrying down the hall, a worried look on her face. Rosebud decided against asking Bellatrix for help and walked on after she'd gone by.

To Thad's amazement, Rosebud met picture-Bellatrix! She helped Rosebud avoid her real self, leading her to the dungeons.

Thad understood that the picture-Bellatrix had been helping Rosebud secretly, even though the girl had not known. He did worry when she met the portrait of Rodolphus down in the dungeons, knowing that he'd most likely be more callous since he wasn't as widely despised and hated as Bellatrix.

When Rosebud became ill and the two portraits were discussing why she was ill, Thad knew why. It was morning sickness because of her pregnancy.

Thad saw Bellatrix and Rodolphus coach Rosebud as she used Elemental magic to clean up the floor. He was grateful they'd helped her, but was completely shocked that they'd taught her the basics of wandless magic. His parents had taught him to control it, but Ginny had told him that Mudbloods did not do wandless magic.

Rosebud lay on the couch after being laughed at for not releasing. She threatened Rodolphus, but Bellatrix stopped her. The picture of Draco (sent by the real Bellatrix, as Thad could hardly believe) escorted Rosebud back to her room just before Serena came back.

Serena cursed her, believing that she'd lied. While Rosebud screamed and sobbed, she drew on one of the Elementals (Thad knew it to be Air) and flung the magic at Serena. The blast of power blasted the woman to the ground, and Thad opened his eyes in shock, staring doing at his wife.

Rosebud was smiling satisfactorily in her sleep. "You had just learned the basics, and already were using spells?" Thad asked her, shaking his head.

Sergillius came into the room as Serena threatened Rosebud. Hearing Serena's accusation, Rosebud licked her lips and whispered, "Yes, I did, but I didn't Cruciate her."

Thad came to the same conclusion as Sergillius: Rosebud had drawn on Air Elemental contaminated with Serena's furious intent, and had caused Serena mild pain from Rosebud's unknowing, uneducated curse.

Serena stormed on ahead to the dinner table, but Sarge forced Rosebud to walk with him. She was afraid, and when she entered the dining room, finding the real Bellatrix there, Rosebud turned to run.

Sergillius caught her by the arm, laughing. "Are you afraid of her? That's nothing. You should be afraid of us."

"How can you speak that way about your own mother? Especially when—" Rosebud cried, and received a slap.

"Going to try a wandless _Crucio_ again, Mudblood?" he snarled. "I strongly suggest that you don't." He shoved her forward, and she looked fearfully at the places around the table.

Rosebud glanced at Bellatrix, and the older witch motioned to her to come sit by her. "Sit," she said, making Rosebud wonder if Bellatrix could be labeled as kind. "You're not allowed to starve. Sit over here by me."

Heading slowly over to the place indicated, Rosebud noticed the intricately designed table. To her amazement, she found the Dark Mark to be carved into the top of the table leg! Bellatrix looked over and said, "Ah, yes. Those designs were carved by the Sectumsempra Curse. Would you like to add one?"

Thad watched in wonder as Bellatrix offered her wand to Rosebud. Taking the wand, the girl stared at the Lestranges, and then the wand. "Do you know what you've given me?" she whispered.

Bellatrix laughed drily. "Those two," she said, motioning to Sarge and Serena, "have put wards in place in case you somehow managed to retrieve a wand and attempt to use it on one of them. Don't try it, and hurry up. A witch doesn't like going long without her wand."

"Tell me about it. **Sectumsempra!**" said Rosebud, slashing Bellatrix's wand down at the table.

Bellatrix frowned at Rosebud, taking back her wand. "Of all things," she said in irritation.

Rosebud had carved the Gryffindor sword into the table leg, just beneath the Dark Mark. She snapped at Bellatrix, then sat down and stared at the table in silence.

When the House Elves brought the food in, Rosebud became very ill again, and Bellatrix jumped away from her, disgust on her face. Rosebud was sitting on the floor, arms around herself as she struggled not to be sick again.

Rosebud was terrified for her unborn child: Thad didn't even know, she thought to herself. She yelled at the House Elf in irritation and heard Bellatrix laugh. Seeing Bellatrix wave her hand to clean up her mess, Rosebud complained, "You make that look so easy!"

Bellatrix smirked slightly and turned toward Sergillius and Serena. She told them that Rosebud should rest that night, and that they could finish their business with her in the morning. She took Rosebud back to the room where she was staying.

"Healed me," whispered Rosebud, lying in the bed asleep. Thad squeezed her hand, not yet knowing what she meant.

He viewed her memory as one stunned when he realized that Bellatrix had healed Rosebud from the Cruciatuses she'd already taken. Rosebud was surprised as well, but allowed the healing.

Bellatrix took the girl by the arm and turned her around. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Thad felt fear come over Rosebud, and she stepped back as far as she could with Bellatrix gripping her arm. "Yes," Rosebud gasped, putting her free arm across her stomach. "Thad's child. Please—"

With a sigh, Bellatrix released Rosebud and said, "I thought so." She informed the girl that her son and his wife intended to torture her rather thoroughly. Dropping an item back onto the dresser, Bellatrix whirled to face Rosebud. "If you survive, you will most likely lose the child."

Rosebud sank down onto the bed, beginning to cry desperately. She couldn't lose her baby: she hadn't known Ethan when he was a baby, either. She sobbed out her feelings to Bellatrix and received an uncomfortable apology.

She begged Bellatrix to help her, but Bellatrix explained to her that she could not help. The two of them were trapped inside the Mansion until Sarge and Serena freed them—or until Thad and his Auror friends came for Rosebud.

Given some hope, Rosebud curled up in a tiny ball on the bed and fell asleep.

"If we had only come earlier," Thad whispered, tears in his eyes as he looked down at his little wife. "I'm so sorry that you went through all that."

Very carefully, Thad approached her memory of the next morning. He was infuriated to find out what Sergillius had offered Rosebud; Thad was very glad that she refused him. He felt her terror as Sergillius shoved her away from him.

Rosebud was sobbing, closing her eyes in horror and fear as her captor reached over to her, caressing her. She kicked out, and he moved out of the way, slapping her face. _Could he be this angry because I refused him and accidentally threw up all over him?_ she wondered in fear, crying out in pain.

She felt his cold hands through her thin nightgown and began to cry out, kicking to try to get him away from her. Rosebud heard Serena scream something, but could only concentrate on keeping him away from her.

Suddenly, Sergillius was blasted off Rosebud, landing on the floor. Realizing that her nightgown was awry, she pulled it down as she listened to Serena scold her husband.

Sarge stormed out of the room and Serena snapped at Rosebud, "Get dressed and hurry up. We haven't got all the time in the world, you know. I'll be waiting outside."

Rosebud obeyed, knowing she'd most likely be severely punished if she didn't. Coming out of the room, Rosebud was forced down the hall by Serena, who was storming after her, wand at the ready.

When the door of the room was opened, Rosebud saw Sarge and turned to run once more. Serena forced her into the room, saying coldly, "I won't let him do that to you."

Rosebud stumbled into the room and sank into a chair, very worried. When the Lestranges told her what they were going to do, Rosebud jumped up, trying to get away from them. Thrown to the floor, she looked up at them in shock and terror.

Sergillius scolded Rosebud, and the two Lestranges began the torture, fiery pain beginning throughout her whole body. Rosebud opened her mouth and began to scream.

Thad pulled out of the memory, feeling Rosebud writhe in pain. She was writhing in the pain of her memory, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Love," he whispered. Touching her neck, he ran his finger over her scar, feeling the pain of her memory. Wondering about the slight bond they had because of their blood-sharing. Thad shared himself with her, heading back into the memory.

Suddenly inundated by pain, Thad gasped for breath, realizing he'd entered the memory near the fifth _Crucio_. He could hear Rosebud whimpering as she lay in the bed, and hoped that he was taking most of her pain from the memory.

Thad felt her despair, her worry that she'd never see her friends or family again. Rosebud was terrified that her unborn child was suffering: she didn't want her baby to hurt.

Near the end, Thad caught her desperate thought: _What was her Thad doing there? Did he agree with them? Did he want her to hurt?_ Rosebud sobbed at the thought. _Not Thad. He said he loved me. He really did. But he hates me now._

"Just kill me, Thad," she sobbed, reaching out toward the man.

Horrified, Thad understood through the pain that Rosebud had felt his presence arrive and thought that Sergillius was Thad. The Lestrange whispered to her, "Just one more. One more _Crucio,_ and then _Avada_. Serena?"

She hadn't heard them cast the last _Crucio_: her screams echoed throughout the dark corridors of the Mansion. Rosebud lay still in a pool of her own blood, sobbing and screaming. One of her torturers stepped forward, but was stopped.

A dark-haired person knelt beside her, reaching toward her. Rosebud screamed, realizing it was her Thad. She didn't want any more hurt: he hated her, and her child. She saw a dark-haired woman kneel next to Thad and snatch his hand back. Rosebud was glad the woman understood. The woman made a few motions, and Rosebud closed her eyes in sleep.

Thad sat back in his chair, pain still coursing through him. He closed his eyes in agony, feeling quite dizzy. Looking at Rosebud, he realized that the Sleeping Ward had gone down and that she was waking up.

She blinked her eyes and noticed Thad, a look of terror coming over her face. Rosebud opened her mouth, and Thad braced himself for her screams. She closed her mouth and looked at him carefully. "Loved," she whispered.

"Yes," Thad managed to tell her as he put his hand to his aching head. "You are loved. I love you."

She lay there quietly, watching him. After he had sat there for several moments, he got up and staggered from the room. Thad disapparated straight through the St. Mungo's wards.


	43. Pictures and Portraits

Brenda lay beside her fiancee on the riverside, her head resting on his arm. She was very happy with him and smiled, thinking of their upcoming marriage.

Dirk turned to her, smiling into her eyes. He shared his thoughts of love for her directly through their bond. When she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, he pulled her on top of himself.

She settled herself on him comfortably and laid her head on his chest. She felt Dirk's hands stroking her back and lifted her face, allowing him to kiss her gently.

He looked up at the sky after a few minutes and said, "I feel sorry for Thad. His wife is in St. Mungo's."

"I think she'll be all right," Brenda replied. "I've been talking to Bethany, and she says Rosebud is improving."

"All I can say is 'Thank you for rescuing me from the Lestranges,'" Dirk murmured to Brenda. "I don't think I could have taken what Rosebud did."

Brenda squeezed Dirk tightly, sitting up as Dirk moved to sit up. Holding her on his lap, he kissed Brenda insistently, heatedly. She clung to him, but was unable to suppress a yawn.

"Are you tired of me?" teased Dirk.

"No," sputtered Brenda, and Dirk laughed, drawing Brenda to her feet.

"Let's go in," he said. "It's getting late."

They began to walk up toward the house silently, arms around each other. Suddenly, Brenda gasped, "What is—is that—oh, Dirk, it's Thad!"

Dirk called to his mother ©, and knelt by Thad. "He splinched," gasped Dirk. "We never do that! He looks horrible! I wonder what happened?"

Ginny hurried to her son's side, shaking her head in horror. "Where did he come from?" Ginny asked the bonded pair.

"Don't know," Dirk replied. "We just found him."

"St. Mungo's," Brenda said, trying not to giggle. She'd checked the signature and popped back and forth. "Scared a healer and had to Obliviate him. Right outside Rosebud's room."

Shaking her head, Ginny knelt and began to apply Dittany, a magical plant, to heal Thad's wounds. "Wow," Dirk commented, "he really did a bad job of apparating: he splinched his arm from the elbow, one of his fingers, part of his ear—oh, looks like his ankle's messed up as well, Mum."

Ginny sighed and frowned at her younger son. "But all of him is here," she pointed out.

Dirk grinned slightly and Brenda knelt to help Ginny. They healed him as well as they could, cleaning the blood off his robes. Ginny began to levitate Thad toward the house, and Brenda cried, "He's still bleeding, Mum!"

Ginny frowned. "He must have a chest wound as well," she sighed. Dirk waved his hand at the back door of the Riddle Mansion, opening it for his mother.

As they headed into the living room, most of the children there looked up and stared. "Bethany," Ginny picked her out instantly, "I need your assistance."

"Please watch Melanie," Bethany requested of Brenda. "And don't let Titus hurt anyone." Ethan stared after his father, grandmum, and Bethany, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Thad woke in agony, finding his mother and Bethany at his bedside. "Mum," he gasped out, finding himself shirtless, his chest bandaged. "Beth-y. What happened?"

She sighed quietly. "You splinched apparating home from St. Mungo's," she said, reaching up to smooth his hair back.

He jerked away from her hand, gasping in pain. Irritated, Bethany snapped, "What's wrong with you? You're acting like—" She stopped when Ginny gave her a very severe look.

"I'm sorry," Thad whispered, turning to see her back. _Deja vu!_

Ginny was frowning as she watched Thad. "You shouldn't be hurting that much, Thad," she told him. "What's going on?"

Thad slowly explained that he'd accessed the small bond he and Rosebud had through their blood-sharing. "I took her pain so I could see her memory of her torture," he told the two women.

"Ah," Ginny said softly. "Then you need to be healed from the curses yourself." She came to him and helped him sit up, drawing her wand and beginning the healing.

Bethany was still standing by herself, and Ginny frowned at her again. "Bethany, if you're going to pout, leave," she said, preparing to add something else.

A small sound came from Bethany and Thad looked over at her again. Her shoulders were shaking. "Mum," he began, interrupting her scolding, "please, I would like to talk with Bethany."

Ginny was surprised, but turned to leave the room. At the same moment, Bethany hurried to Thad, kneeling beside the bed and laying her head on his chest, weeping.

Gently placing his hand on her back, Thad murmured, "I'm sorry, Bethany. I was hurting badly."

"Thad," Bethany choked, "I was so afraid that you—that you'd been hurt at work. You didn't come home for so long, and then Mum disapparated and came back with you! I was so afraid; I don't want to lose you!"

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Thad told her softly. "I didn't mean to stay so long, and I didn't mean to splinch myself."

Bethany laughed through her tears. "I don't think anyone means to do that, Thad," she said. "But honestly, if you knew that you were feeling her pain, why did you even try to apparate under such pain?"

Thad sighed. "Because I wanted to get home," he said. "I wanted to talk to you."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"During the last part of her torture, Rosebud thought that Sarge was me," Thad told Bethany. She stared, and he added, "Then, she thought I hated her and allowed the torture. You remember how she pulled away from me when we first arrived in the Mansion? She realized that I was myself, and was terrified that I'd hurt her."

"I'm sorry," Bethany whispered in shame, hiding her face in the sheets.

He patted her gently. "It's not your fault, Beth-y. I just wanted to tell you because you understand best: you've been in the middle of all of this since we were in school."

She nodded, and Thad went on. "Rosebud woke while I was there: the Sleeping Ward went down." He squeezed Bethany slightly. "She didn't scream this time. She only said one word, but she spoke to me."

"What...did she say?" asked Bethany hesitantly.

"She said, 'Loved,'" Thad told Bethany.

Bethany smiled. "And you told her you love her?"

Thad nodded, stroking Bethany's back. "I just have one question for you." She looked up at him in slight alarm. "Why didn't you or she tell me that she was pregnant?"

"You didn't know?" Bethany whispered. "She never told you?" Thad shook his head, keeping his eyes on her. "It—wasn't my place," she began, "and I thought she would tell you. I—I'm sorry. It must have been a great shock to find that out."

"Your grandmother knew," Thad told her. "They talked about it the night before her torture. Bellatrix healed Rosebud from the curses she'd already taken. I just couldn't believe that Rosebud was going to have another baby."

Bethany got up and sat down on the bed, putting her arms around Thad. "I'm sorry," she said. He buried his face in her robe and was silent.

After several moments, a timid knock sounded on the door. Thad released Bethany and called, "Come in."

The door opened and Ethan came in, a worried expression on his face. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asked, hurrying to his father's other side, away from Bethany.

"Yes, Ethan," Thad replied. "I accidentally hurt myself, but I'll be okay." Bethany stood to leave, and Thad caught her by the arm, leaning up and kissing her cheek. "Take care," he murmured to her. She left, and he found Ethan watching him in horror.

"D—don't you love Mummy anymore, Daddy?" Ethan asked, tears coming to his eyes. "Please, don't let Nee-nee hurt me."

Thad sighed and took Ethan's hand. "Of course I love you mother, Ethan," he said. "Bethany has been hurting because your mother came back, and I have to help her. It's my fault that Bethany's been hurt by all that has happened."

Ethan looked worried. "Does Mummy know that you still love Nee-nee?" he asked, and Thad's face turned red. Ethan shrank away from his father, whispering, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right," Thad said with a deep sigh. "Don't tell this to anyone, all right? I don't love Bethany, but I do care for her, and I wish that I hadn't hurt her."

"Daddy, if Mummy never comes home, are you going to make Nee-nee yours again?" Ethan asked worriedly.

Thad sighed. "No. Your mother will come home, and she is mine," he told his son fiercely. Ethan looked frightened at his father's response, and Thad added, "She is doing very well, Ethan. She's going to be all right."

Ethan put his arms around his father, being very careful not to disturb the bandage. "Okay. But, Daddy, you can't have two girls, can you?"

"No," Thad said, knowing Ethan was referring to Rosebud and Bethany. "It's not supposed to be that way. Some people lied to me, and took Rosebud away so that I thought she was dead. Then I took Bethany, but since your mother was alive, Bethany doesn't belong to me."

"What about Titus and Melanie?" Ethan asked worriedly. "Do they belong to you?"

Thad nodded. "I'm their father, just like I'm your father. They're all my children." Shame washed over him as he explained these things to his son. He had never intended to mess up his family so much.

"But they're not Rosie's?" Ethan clarified.

"No," said Thad softly. "Titus and Lanie are Bethany's and mine. They're your half-brother and -sister: you have the same father, but not the same mother."

Ethan understood and sighed. "Then I don't have any brothers or sisters, Daddy?"

Thad hugged his son. "We call them your brother and sister, and really, they are. So, yes, you do. Just not from Rosie."

"Oh." Ethan was silent a moment, then asked, "Daddy, will Rosie ever give me a brother or sister from you?"

"I don't know," Thad said quietly. "I hope so." Ethan hugged his father and jumped down off the bed. Watching his son leave the room, Thad bowed his head. _Ethan could have had a little brother or sister if Rosebud hadn't been so horribly tortured._

* * *

Bethany took Ethan to see his mother the next morning. When they entered the room, they found Rosebud sitting up in her bed, drawing. She looked up and saw her son, a smile crossing her face. She held out her arms and said, "Ethan."

Joy instantly appeared on the child's face. "Mummy!" he cried, running to her. He threw his arms around her and she picked him up, flicking her papers out of the way. "Mummy, I love you," he whispered, almost crying in happiness.

"Love," Rosebud whispered, hugging her son tightly, tears coming to her own eyes as she thought about her other child.

Ethan looked down at the papers, and found that Rosebud had drawn several pictures of things she'd done or places she'd been. "Ma," he said, "what's that?" He pointed to a picture she'd drawn of a girl and a boy, their arms around each other.

"Rose," Rosebud told him. "Sc—Scor—" She looked puzzled, and Bethany supplied the answer.

"Scorpius?"

Rosebud nodded. "Here." She pointed to another picture, and Ethan recognized the two.

"That's James and Vi!" he said. "At Christmas!"

Bethany came over to see the pictures, quietly standing back. It was indeed James and Vi, and Bethany was surprised to see that the girl in the picture was very pregnant. _What's with all the pregnancy and baby talk? _she wondered in annoyance.

"Ethan, look," she said, pointing to a picture of him on his broom.

Ethan laughed happily. "Mummy, you drew me!" He touched the picture, which showed him in mid-flight, zooming around the Christmas Tree.

Rosebud nodded, and picked up another picture, handing it to Bethany. It was from the perspective of a first year being Sorted. The students at the tables were mostly faceless, but she picked out herself and Thad from the Slytherin House table, also noticing James and Vi over at Gryffindor.

"Your Sorting?" Bethany asked, realizing that Rosebud had not given any of the Ravenclaws faces.

Rosebud nodded again, and Bethany set the picture down on the bed, suddenly noticing another one. Her heart pounded as she realized that it was her parents, wands drawn and pointed at someone, their eyes sparkling with a mad light although their faces were dark with fury.

"Pain," Rosebud whispered, a tear running down her face as she ran two of her fingers over her drawing of the Lestranges.

Ethan hugged his mother, and she leaned her head against his shoulder gently, her arms around him. "You're safe," he told her. "You're safe, Mum."

She sighed and stacked up the pictures that they'd already seen, setting them aside. There were only a few more.

One of the pictures, Bethany noticed, was of her and Thad walking down a school corridor. She was smirking in the picture, her head held high. Thad seemed slightly irritated, and was frowning. "When was this?" she asked Rosebud.

Rosebud didn't seem to understand, and Bethany didn't know how to explain it to her. Ethan looked at his mother and pointed to his father in the picture. "How old was Daddy?"

Rosebud didn't seem to know, but picked up her quill and leaned over the picture. When she moved back so that they could see it, Bethany realized that Rosebud had added Thad's Head Boy badge.

"He's seventeen," Bethany told Ethan.

"How old is that?" Ethan asked her.

Rosebud grinned. "Seven after ten," she said, and Bethany smiled at her.

"Oh," Ethan said. "This was a long time ago, then."

The two girls giggled, and Bethany told him, "This was four years ago. You're not quite four yet, Ethan."

The boy grinned. "One, two, three, four. Almost, though."

Rosebud tapped Bethany's hand and showed her another picture: her hanging from the ceiling by her ankle. Bethany looked quite flustered, swinging over the students in her class. When Ethan gasped, Bethany looked at him.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the animal in the picture.

Bethany realized that James was there, in his Animagus form. Rosebud grinned at Ethan and said, "James."

Ethan stared. "James is a—a—what is that?"

Giggling, Bethany said, "Ethan, that day, Thad turned James into a stag, that's a male deer. That's what the animal is: it's actually an Animagus form."

"Oh," said Ethan. "Daddy said James was one of those."

Rosebud grinned, and Bethany asked her, "Did you know that James was an Animagus?"

The girl nodded. "No tell Thad." She tapped her head. "Auror."

Bethany laughed. "You knew James was unregistered? How long have you known?"

"Sixth," Rosebud answered, and Ethan looked puzzled.

"She's known about James' Animagus form since her sixth year at school," Bethany explained to Ethan. "But it's a secret for right now, so don't tell anyone. Oh, by the way, Rosebud, Thad does know, and so does Scorpius."

Rosebud nodded and picked up her papers, two falling out of the pile. She turned to Ethan, who was pointing at one of the pictures. "Who's this, Mum?"

"My mum," Rosebud whispered. "Miss my mum. And my dad."

Bethany wondered if it would be possible for Rosebud's Muggle parents to visit her in St. Mungo's. Usually, Muggles didn't visit their wizard relatives, not being able to see places like St. Mungo's.

"And, Mum, who's that?" Ethan asked, pointing to an intimidating-looking woman with her wand drawn.

"That's my grandmother Bellatrix," Bethany replied, looking at Rosebud. "Did you meet her?"

"Trixie," Rosebud giggled, then frowned. "'Dolphus is mean."

Bethany grinned. "Sorry. He's in prison, you know, so his portrait is not exactly happy right now," she told Rosebud.

"Trixie nice," Rosebud said defiantly. "Want to see picture."

"Nee-nee, what does she mean?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I think she met the pictures of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange that are in the Lestrange Mansion," Bethany replied. "I think she wants to see the picture of Bellatrix again. Is that right?" she asked Rosebud.

Rosebud nodded excitedly and Ethan patted her hand worriedly. "I'll see what I can do," Bethany told Rosebud.

"Thanks," Rosebud said, grasping Bethany's hand, "Bethany."

Bethany smiled slightly, taking Ethan's hand. "Goodbye," he said to his mother, kissing her cheek. She hugged him tightly, then let him go, watching them closely. She knew that Ethan would be safe with her.

* * *

Bethany apparated Ethan home, going to talk to Thad, who had not gone in to work. She found Thad sitting on the couch and went to sit next to him. "How was it?" he asked her as Ethan jumped up on his other side.

"Daddy, she knows my name!" he cried excitedly. "She knows me!"

Thad hugged his son tightly, a smile on his face. Bethany added, "She was drawing pictures when we arrived: she remembers way back to fifth year, and she's even got a picture of her parents."

"Daddy, she drew me, and Nee-nee, and you, and Nee-nee's parents, and Nee-nee's grandmum," Ethan said. "She was happy! She was laughing with us!"

"She remembers meeting the portraits of Bellatrix and Rodolphus in our dungeons," Bethany told Thad. "She said that she wants to see Bellatrix again."

Thad grinned knowingly. "And you want my permission to go ask Bellatrix if you can take her portrait to St. Mungo's. Yes, yes. And I'll give you my written permission in case the healers throw a tantrum."

Ethan looked surprised. "Do they do that?"

"Only sometimes," said Ginny, coming into the room with a tiny grey kitten following her. "Like when a wayward girl rips off every single ward that was placed on the building."

Thad and Bethany grinned, knowing that Ginny was referring to herself.

The cat jumped up onto the couch beside Ethan, and he reached out a hand to pet it. "Daddy, it's afraid of me," Ethan said, watching the cat shrink away from his hand.

"She's not sure what you'll do," Thad told her, a smile coming over his face. "Pet her back nicely."

Bethany watched carefully as the cat rubbed herself against Ethan's hand. She saw Ginny smiling, and wondered what she was up to. Suddenly, the cat jumped across Thad and nudged Bethany with her head, beginning to knead on her robe, purring.

Carefully, Bethany petted the kitten, but withdrew her hand when the cat looked up. The cat jumped down off the couch and ran out into the middle of the floor. Quickly, the cat transformed, and a young girl stood in the cat's place, giggling. "Did I do it right, Grandmum?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded proudly and Ethan stared at the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kitten," said the girl. "Honest. And I'm your cousin, the daughter of your Aunt Elsie. Grandmum's teaching me about being an Animagus: that's why I'm here at the house right now."

"Oh," Ethan said, not knowing what else to say.

Bethany grinned. "You're a very nice kitten," she told the girl.

"Thanks," said Kitten, transforming back into the cat. She romped out of the room after Ginny.

Thad shook his head. Bethany asked, "Did you know about her?"

"No, but I think James said something about her being an Animagus," Thad replied. "He is one, so obviously he should be able to tell. It just passed me by, I guess."

Bethany grinned. "Well, I suppose I should go talk to Grandmum. I'll see you later. Or perhaps I'll come pick you up so we can go see Rosebud together."

Thad nodded, and Bethany disapparated.

* * *

Bethany apparated into her old home, wondering what her grandmother would think about what Rosebud wanted. She realized that her grandmother wasn't at home, and wondered where she could be. Bellatrix wasn't very accepted in her world: only her family and old Death Eater friends readily accepted her. So, Bethany was worried about where Bellatrix was.

She walked down the hall to find the portrait of Bellatrix. After a moment, Bethany turned to Draco's picture and asked him, "Do you know where the portrait of Bellatrix is?"

"She's probably in the dungeon," he replied with his everlasting sneer. "She's been down there a lot recently."

Bethany nodded at her cousin and hurried down the hall, entering the dungeon. Two portraits hurried along the wall toward her, and the man frowned in annoyance. "Why you?" he said irritably.

"Because I have business with my grandmother," Bethany said, looking at the picture-Bellatrix.

"What news of the Mudblood?" she asked. "Did they declare her insane?"

"No," Bethany replied carefully, "she's actually getting better. She recognized both me and Thad today, and she was drawing pictures of things she was remembering. She drew a picture of you: it looked quite impressive."

Picture-Bella grinned. "Well, at least she survived."

Bethany nodded. "We are grateful for your help to her," she told her grandmother. "Thad just realized yesterday several things he hadn't known about the torture. If you hadn't helped her, I think she would have died."

"That's too bad," Rodolphus said, and Bellatrix fixed him with a stern glance.

"Anyway," Bethany continued, "She remembers you, and I think she liked talking to you. She wants to see you again."

The door opened in the dungeons and the real Bellatrix walked in. "Oh, she does, does she?"

Bethany jumped a kilometer, bringing laughter from the three portraits in the room. "Oh," she said. "I didn't realize that you'd come home."

"Obviously," Bellatrix said flippantly. "But what was this about Rosebud wanting to see me? Has she gone home yet?"

"No," Bethany replied. "She's improving, however. She remembers meeting the portrait, and told me that she wanted to see her again."

Bellatrix nodded. "You can take the portrait to her, but do not let those cursed healers destroy it," she told her granddaughter. "Come along: you can come back for it later."

Bethany followed her grandmother out of the dungeons, into the sitting room. "Rosebud and her family are grateful for your assistance," she said softly when they were in the room. "She never told Thad about their second child."

"Yes. Terrible, that," Bellatrix sighed. "I could not help her much more: there were other wards in place so that I could not stop them myself, either. My portrait tells me that she and the brothers taught Rosebud Elemental magic."

Bethany gasped in amazement. "Why would they do that?"

Bellatrix smiled to herself secretly. "I told her that the Mudblood was in danger, and I suppose that is how they helped her," Bellatrix replied. "Rosebud accidentally used the Cruciatus on Serena. I've never been so proud of a Mudblood in my whole life." The two women laughed together, and Bellatrix added, "The Aurors have been here several times, and the pictures have done nothing but ridicule them. It's been wonderful to watch: none of them know that the portraits actually assisted Rosebud."

"So where were you earlier?" Bethany asked. "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"I went to Horatio's house as I told Estella I would," Bellatrix said, laughing. "Thisbe is terrified of me, but Jerry was thrilled to learn who I am." She frowned. "He is not a good child at all. He and his mother were just released from St. Mungo's, and she is still recovering from the curse that the Riddle boy used on her."

Grinning, Bethany nodded. "Thisbe should not have gone after Brenda: she should have remembered that Dirk would avenge his bonded one."

"Of course," Bellatrix said, "the Lestranges never expect our opponents to be the type to take vengeance. But after I finished speaking to them, I stopped by Malfoy Manor, and then the Riddle Mansion."

Bethany raised an eyebrow. "How did it go at Malfoy Manor?" she asked, knowing that Draco did not take kindly to his aunt Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked down at her robe, straightening it out. "Cissy and her grandchildren welcomed me, but Lucius and Draco were rather put out with me. Lucius hates when I come around: he thinks I bring the Dark Lord with me."

Giggling, Bethany nodded. "I understand. So, how are my cousins?"

"Megan and her children are doing well," Bellatrix said. "Timothy has two children, Tracy has a little girl, and they don't talk about Scorpius, obviously." Bethany nodded, and Bellatrix added, "Sadaysa and Elsaddia are planning something, though. I don't know what it is, but it will probably be a shock to the family. I hope they're not planning to run off and marry Mudbloods."

"Right," Bethany laughed. "They should know better than to do that."

"But they identify with Scorpius, so it really wouldn't surprise me if they did," Bellatrix replied. "Emerald will be going into her fifth year, and Narcissa II will be a First Year. I'm supposed to take them to Diagon Alley sometime this month: I'm also taking the Riddles to Diagon Alley as well. I need to speak with Megan about doing it at the same time: I meant to write her."

Bellatrix summoned a quill and parchment, beginning her letter. "It really is a shame one must write their in-law instead of their nephew," she told Bethany.

Bethany smiled. "Thank you," she told Bellatrix, and hurried off to get the frame off the wall.

* * *

Bethany apparated home with the frame in her pocket, going to pick Thad up: Ginny didn't want him to try apparition for a day or two. Thad was still in pain from the curses although Ginny'd healed him as much as she could.

Thad said goodbye to Ethan and took Bethany's hand, disapparating from the room. They appeared at the apparition point at St. Mungo's. The receptionist frowned at them and waved them on through. Bethany and Thad went to the fourth floor, up to Rosebud's room.

They entered the room and found Rosebud weeping softly, lying on the bed. Quietly, Bethany said, "Rosebud?" The girl looked up, a look of sorrow on her face. Bethany went to her quickly, putting her arm around Rosebud and letting her cry on Bethany's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Bethany murmured.

Rosebud had noticed Thad. She didn't want him to know that she'd lost their baby: he hadn't known that she'd been carrying a child. _He doesn't need to hurt_, she thought. Rosebud knew that Bethany understood, and clung to her friend. _My baby_, she sobbed within herself.

Thad came closer to the two girls, and Rosebud sensed pain coming from him. "You hurt?" she asked him, looking up with tears streaming down her face.

"It's not bad," he said, sitting down beside Bethany. "Just a little pain."

Smiling weakly, Rosebud leaned against Bethany's shoulder, facing Thad. "Ethan?" she asked.

"He's at home: Mum and Brenda are watching over him," Thad answered. "He loves Brenda because she protected him from Thisbe."

"What?" asked Rosebud, confused.

Bethany gave Thad a sharp look, knowing that Rosebud had no idea what had happened between Ethan and Jerry. "Oh," Thad said. "Ethan and Jerry had a little fight, and Jerry ended up in St. Mungo's."

Rosebud laughed, surprising Thad and Bethany. "Happened?" she asked curiously.

"Ethan hit Jerry, and Jerry fell over the staircase railing," Thad replied. "Broke an arm and cracked his skull."

"Ow," Rosebud said.

Bethany sighed. "Thisbe has changed, Rosebud. She's become more like Horatio: I think he's persuaded her to the extremist cause."

Rosebud nodded knowingly. "Told her to."

Thad frowned, and Rosebud shrank away from him, tears coming to her eyes. "No, Love," he said, "it's all right. I was just thinking. You told her to obey Horatio?"

With a sob, Rosebud nodded. Bethany hugged the distraught girl gently. "It's all right," she told Rosebud. "He's not angry. Thad's just worried."

"Sorry," Rosebud whispered, tears running down her face. "Thisbe obey Horatio. No hurt." She hid her face from Thad, a scream threatening to break from her.

Bethany held Rosebud gently, stroking her back. "It's okay, Rosebud," she told the girl. "We understand."

"I'm sorry, Rosebud," Thad said, his voice sounding strange. Bethany knew that he was holding back tears: how many times had she heard him thus before? "I'm not upset with you. I didn't mean to disturb you."

Rosebud turned her head and peeked at Thad very cautiously. "I understand why you did it," he said to her.

"Happened then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ethan ran down the stairs: he told me that Tom had followed him and tried to curse him," Bethany replied. "Horatio grabbed Ethan when he got to the bottom of the staircase. Thisbe was furious, and was just about to curse Ethan herself when Brenda came into the room."

Thad continued the story: "She attempted to protect Ethan, but received a severe curse. Dirk destroyed the dining room door on his way to come avenge the curse. Thisbe had to go to St. Mungo's too." He grinned slightly. "Thisbe's is getting way too good at pretending to be extremist."

Rosebud sighed. "But she safe."

"Yes," Bethany replied. "And her family is going to be moving into the Lestrange Mansion after the trial."

"Trial?"

Thad and Bethany traded awkward looks, and he replied to Rosebud's question. "Sergillius and Serena Lestrange are being held at the Ministry prison right now," Thad said gently. "They are awaiting their trial for their deeds over the past several year, including torture of you, Bethany, and Dirk."

She glanced at Bethany, a worried look on her face. "Your parents," Rosebud whispered. "I'm sorry."

Bethany shook her head. "Rosebud, none of this is your fault. Those two deserve to be punished. Besides, Grandmother disowned them, so they're really not my parents: I don't have parents."

"Except for my mum," Thad said, and Rosebud smiled.

Bethany reached into her pocket, and Rosebud pulled away from her, looking worried. "Don't worry," Bethany said. "We got something for you that we think you'll like." She withdrew the frame from her pocket and carefully handed it to Rosebud.

"Hello, Mudblood," said picture-Bellatrix to Rosebud, making Thad and Bethany wince.

A smile crept over Rosebud's face. "Hi," she whispered.

"I see you survived. Congratulations," she said sarcastically.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Thad asked Bethany. She shrugged, and they continued watching.

Rosebud shivered. "Torture," she told the picture. "Horrible. But safe now."

Picture-Bella smiled. "Excellent," she replied smoothly. "Do you remember what happened at the Mansion?"

"Yes. Why?"

The portrait scowled. "Because I want to make sure your memory wasn't modified."

"Oh," Rosebud sighed. "Trixie okay: it was those two." She looked a very significant look at her drawing of Sarge and Serena. "You innocent," she told the portrait, grinning.

Bethany was surprised that Rosebud had grasped the reason Bellatrix had asked. Bethany hugged Rosebud slightly. "We're going to go," she told the girl quietly. "If you need anything, let us know."

Rosebud nodded, but looked back at the portrait. "I'm okay," she said. She felt something from Thad, and looked up to see the look of longing he had disappear. "Bye," she told him, slowly holding out her hand to him.

His heart pounding, Thad took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Goodbye, Rosebud," he murmured before releasing her hand. "I love you." A slight smile touched her lips, but she did not reply.

Thad and Bethany left the room, leaving Rosebud alone with the portrait. Without hesitation, Rosebud set the frame on the nightstand, lying on her side so she could look at it. "Thank you," she told picture-Bella.

"Ha," said the portrait. "It is good that you are living: you should have been there when the Aurors questioned my real self. That despicable half-blood had the audacity to assume she had something to do with your torture!"

Grinning, Rosebud shrugged. "Sorry. Mum and Bethany help her?"

"Yes. Especially when the Weasley was shocked that I'd helped heal you," she said. "He can't bring himself to say 'Mudblood.'" She looked awkwardly at Rosebud, remembering to whom she was speaking.

Rosebud giggled. "Potter, Weasley, all have tongue trouble. Good that Mum helped. She's nice."

Picture-Bellatrix agreed, laughing at Rosebud's statement. "She told him to shut up," Bellatrix said. "I always wished she wouldn't call them her brothers, but she never stopped. I'll never forget the time she said 'my family' (meaning the Weasleys) in front of the Dark Lord." The portrait burst out laughing again. "Her school cousins were so afraid for her. The others were shocked that she would claim them."

"Was he mad?"

"Of course," Bellatrix replied. "He's never been right in the head. But he didn't torture her, or hand her over to be tortured. Ask her about it: I don't like talking about family." A brooding look came over her face, and the portrait stared at the opposite wall.

* * *

Thad, Bethany, and Ethan continued to visit Rosebud at St. Mungo's. Rosebud was steadily improving, and played games with Ethan, teaching him things that a mother should teach her son: colours, and numbers, and that sort of thing. He was thrilled that his mother was getting well.

Bethany was coming less and less to see Rosebud: she was staying with her baby, for soon she would have to wean the child from her. She was happy for Thad and his family, having to put up with Ethan's excitement every time he came home from seeing his mother. It became quite tiring, and Bethany was lonely.

Thad had a hard time going to see Rosebud, for he had to be so careful that he did not upset her. She was still afraid that he would hurt her: she was afraid that he wanted Bethany still. Rosebud was very careful not to let Thad know of her fear, although she was very jumpy around him. She did not mention the child to him, not wanting to share that hurt with him.

He went to see her a couple days later, and she smiled at him when he walked into the room. "Riddle," she whispered, and the healer that had come with him stared.

"She's become so much better recently," said the healer. "It seems to me that just the other day, she was screaming at you."

Rosebud looked over at the healer and opened her mouth, a piercing scream rising from her. The healer winced and turned to leave. Thad laughed, going over to Rosebud. She quieted, looking up at him. He sat down by her on the bed and she watched him carefully.

"I love you," he told her, and she nodded, looking into his eyes. Very shyly, she pressed her face against his arm and closed her eyes. The picture-Bellatrix glared down at him when he moved to put his arms around Rosebud. He gave the portrait a dirty look, and Rosebud looked up at him worriedly.

"Upset?" she whispered.

"No, Love," he said, gently slipping his arms around her, letting her lean against his chest. "She was glaring at me."

Rosebud smiled fearfully and carefully settled in his arms, afraid of what he might do if she pulled away. Thad realized what she was feeling, and said, "It's all right, Rosebud." He released her, and tears began to run down her face.

Picture-Bellatrix scowled at Thad. "Riddle, you are incredibly stupid," she told him. "Has becoming an Auror muddled your brain?"

Rosebud threw her arms around Thad. "Mine," she snapped at the portrait. "He's not stupid."

"Rosebud, why you do cry almost every time I come to see you?" Thad asked her. "What am I doing wrong?"

Tears began to stream down Rosebud's face as she stayed there, her arms around Thad. He wrapped his arms loosely around her, and she gasped in fear. "Please," she whispered, sounding as if she were deathly afraid, "don't hurt me. Take her: I—I'm nothing anymore."

Bellatrix shook her head in exasperation, scowling at Thad. Rosebud sobbed in fear when Thad stroked her back gently. "Rosebud," he said softly, "I will never hurt you. You are everything to me, and I want only you. I won't hurt you, Love."

"But I've heard that before!" shrieked Rosebud suddenly, pounding her fists again Thad's chest. "How can I believe you?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she stared at Thad, her eyes wild. "You've tortured me yourself. You took Bethany. You've let her torture me. Both of you tortured Ethan! You beat us! You've been so angry with me, Thad. I thought you'd kill me yourself." She stared at her husband brokenly. "How can I trust you?"

Thad shook his head, having nothing to say. "He means that you can't," Bellatrix said coldly. "And that's the truth."

"Do you have to make things worse?" Thad snarled at the portrait.

"Quit yelling at each other!" cried Rosebud, putting her hands over her ears.

Bellatrix scowled at Thad fiercely, then left the frame.

"I—I have no excuse," Thad told Rosebud brokenly. "I can only say that I'm sorry, but I know that that's not good enough. I've done so many Unforgivable things to you, and I didn't ever want our life to be like this. I wanted you and me to have a stable home, to have seven or eight children running around. I never wanted us to be separated, for our son to be taken from you. I'm trying my best to fix my mistakes, but I—I—"

Thad put his head in his hands, hearing his small wife weeping softly. She was devastated, he realized. Guilt ran over him, and he stood. "I'm sorry. I've ruined so many lives, Rosebud. It's high time I stopped."

"Where are you going?" her cry reached him before he reached the doorway. He didn't stop. "Thad-y, don't leave me!"

He heard the bed move, and turned to see Rosebud getting out of bed. Not used to walking about, for she'd stayed in bed mostly, Rosebud only took a few steps before losing her balance. Thad dashed forward and caught her, holding her close.

She closed her eyes, Thad noticing the tears in her eyelashes. "If you want to leave," she whispered, "I won't stop you. But please. Horatio reminded me that I belong to you, but let me tell you that you're mine. I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," Thad whispered, his lips close to her ear. He sat down on the bed, holding her on his lap. "I want you to be happy, Love. Even if I have to live by myself."

Rosebud wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mine," she said. "Always. Stay."

He held her close, and she rested against him, her mind at ease. "I love you, my little Blossom," he told her softly.

"Yes," Rosebud said, remembering his pet name for her. "Dream?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"What?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"I dream," she told him. "About you. And Ethan. And everyone I used to know. You did that. Again?"

Thad realized that she was asking him to show her a memory, although she didn't know what it really was. "All right," he said gently. "Close your eyes." She obeyed, and he took her hand in his, beginning to look for a gently, loving memory.

He decided on the memory of their going to the Muggle World to get married. Rosebud was smiling as she remembered; Thad could feel it. Together they remembered being so very nervous and shy about each other on the way to their appointment. Rosebud sighed deeply when Thad kissed her in the memory, and he gently hugged her.

Rosebud remembered her mother's sadness after the ceremony was over, and recalled crying as Thad took her back to the school. _He is so loving_, she thought in the memory. She opened her eyes and looked up at Thad hopefully. "Kiss?" she asked, barely audible.

Thad touched his lips to her cheek, butterfly-soft, then placed another kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes contentedly. She eventually fell asleep in his arms, and he leaned down, kissing her sleeping lips. "I love you, Rosebud Swensen Riddle," he murmured.

He lay her down in the bed, and picture-Bellatrix asked, "Is everything all sunshine and roses again?"

"Ha," Thad said. "She's all right now, I think. No thanks."

"Ha," retorted Bellatrix. "I didn't save her just to let you destroy her. I don't want her blood on my hands, you know."

Thad shook his head. "You don't understand love, Bellatrix."

She scowled. "Doesn't matter. I didn't save her so that you could hurt her. Don't you dare, do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Lestrange," Thad said. He leaned down and kissed Rosebud's forehead, then stepped out of the room and disapparated home to Horror House.


	44. Elementals and Auras

The next morning, before Thad came, picture-Bellatrix woke Rosebud by singing a very annoying song about her favourite things. It mentioned Auror torture and Mudblood killing, making Rosebud grin in amusement. "Where did you hear that?" Rosebud asked curiously.

Bellatrix grinned. "Estella's cousins and I made it up," she said. "I know: the tune's from the Muggle World, but it worked. And it made everyone Estella hummed it around hum it as well. Do you know how amusing it was to hear Granger humming the part that says, 'We'll finally kill all the Mudbloods we see'? Ha!"

"Yes, quite amusing," Rosebud said, not amused at all. "Do you know a way that I could have avoided the torture?"

Annoyed at the change of subject, Bellatrix finally replied, "Yes. You could have used the Elemental magic we taught you to stop them until help came."

Rosebud was horrified, and held up her hands to draw magic to herself. "Only draw a small amount," Bellatrix warned her. "Use fire here, and don't direct it at anything. The healers won't like it if you burn down St. Mungo's."

Giggling, Rosebud failed at drawing the magic to herself. She tried again under Bellatrix's careful coaching: Rosebud wanted to be able to draw it easily before Thad arrived.

* * *

Three days later, three female healers came into Rosebud's room and found her lying in the middle of the floor. They knelt beside her, checking her vital signs. "Why is her hair doing that?" the youngest healer asked.

The other two scowled at each other. Rosebud's hair was on fire, burning without burning. "Ginny and her family do that a lot," said the one. "She must have learned it from Thad."

Hearing laughter, the three looked up. "Who put that thing in here?" asked the third healer. "One would think this girl had had enough of Lestranges."

At that moment, Rosebud stirred. As she opened her eyes, the first healer asked, "How do you make your hair do that?"

Rosebud began to reply, but Bellatrix interrupted, "I told you that you need to release all that you pulled, girl. Why don't you listen?"

"I do," said Rosebud, releasing the energy at the three healers. They fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I didn't mean for you to do it like that," Bellatrix scolded.

Grinning, Rosebud replied, "But it was only power with no intent to hurt."

Bellatrix grumbled, then grinned. "Well, at least you took care of them," she said. "With finesse. If you're going to try any spells, though, you need to work with a real person. I won't be able to help you if you get into trouble with that."

Rosebud nodded. "Thanks," she told the portrait.

* * *

The next day, Rosebud woke up, becoming ill. She leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up. She groaned in annoyance, and Bellatrix sighed. "Here you go again," she said.

"Do you think—?" Rosebud asked hopefully, looking at the portrait.

"Try not to get your hopes up," Bellatrix replied with a sigh. "But perhaps."

A healer buzzed into the room. "I do hope you're not becoming too ill," she told Rosebud, setting a potion on the nightstand. "Drink that: it will make you feel better."

"No," Rosebud said sharply.

"Yes," Bellatrix ordered the girl. "It's only Pepperup, I believe."

The healer frowned at the picture. "I don't know why Thad signed for you to be in here, but I don't like it."

"Nyah," said Rosebud, sticking out her tongue at the healer. She drank the potion, and immediately her ears began to smoke.

Pleased, the healer left, and Bellatrix grinned. "Draw Fire," she said, grinning. "Let the sparks fly."

Rosebud grinned back, only too happy to comply.

* * *

Thad entered Rosebud's room to find her standing in the middle of the room, arms raised, sparks issuing from her fingertips. "Rosebud!" he cried, and she whirled around, encompassing herself in a pillar of flame. Then suddenly, it was gone.

"Oooh!" said Rosebud, her eyes lighting up.

"What were you doing?" Thad asked.

Rosebud was silent, looking at her husband. Finally, she replied, "Nothing."

Thad walked up and took Rosebud by the arm, leading her to the bed. He made her sit down by him and asked her softly, "What were you doing, Rosebud?"

"I—I was pulling and releasing Fire," Rosebud stammered. "Do you know what that is?"

"Yes," Thad replied. "It helped you at the Lestrange Mansion. I've done it many times: that's how I give you extra strength when you're feeling sick, or frightened, or something. I've done that to stop Titus from hurting Ethan, and also to—to do a wandless _Crucio_, just like you did."

"I didn't mean to," Rosebud said, looking down. "Are you upset with me for doing wandless magic?"

Thad smiled. "No. I'm so proud of you, Love." He reached over and gave her a hug. "And your _Crucio_ spell wasn't your fault. I just need to warn you: don't ever pull on Air Elemental near someone who is angry, and holds intent to hurt or anything like that. What if she had held the intent for _Avada_?"

Rosebud gasped, then buried her face in Thad's robe. "No, no, no," she whispered. "Thad-y, no!"

"It's all right," he murmured. "I just want to warn you to be careful."

"Bellatrix says that I need someone who is a real person to teach me to do spells," Rosebud said. "Will you teach me, Thad?"

Thad smiled and pressed his lips to the side of her forehead. "With pleasure," he replied.

At that moment, the door opened and a healer walked in tentatively. Rosebud opened her mouth to scream, and Thad clapped his hand over her mouth. "No scream," he told her. She looked at him in surprise, then began to pout. "Oh, quit," he said with a grin. "That's adorable."

"I just need to run a few tests on her," the healer told them, biting her lip. "I need her to sit on the bed by herself."

"No!" cried Rosebud, clinging to Thad. "Go away!"

"Rosebud," Thad said calmly, "I won't leave the room, but I'll stand right there." He pointed to a place by the wall.

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. "Don't cry," he told her quietly. "I'll come right back." He moved a little way away, and the healer began the tests. Tears ran down Rosebud's face as she sat there, her arms wrapped around herself.

When the healer nodded to Thad, he went instantly to Rosebud, holding her close. "It's all right," he murmured. "It's okay."

Turning back to Thad and Rosebud, the healer said, "Mr. Riddle, did you know that your wife is pregnant?"

Rosebud looked at Thad in fright, and Thad replied, "Yes, I did." Rosebud stared at him in surprise.

"We should have been told when you first brought her in," scolded the healer.

"I did not know at first," Thad replied.

"Didn't tell him," Rosebud said, putting her arms around Thad protectively as she frowned at the healer. "Thought—thought child died." Her tears began to fall, and Thad held her close.

The healer smiled at the two of them. "Your child should be fine."

Rosebud hugged Thad tightly, laughing through her tears. "Oh, Thad," she whispered, "Thad-y, we will be having a bigger family."

"I'm so happy, my Love," he told her, kissing her gently and ignoring the healer, who hurried out of the room.

"Woohoo!" Thad and Rosebud looked up to see Bellatrix jumping around her frame happily. "Congratulations, you two." She grinned.

"Thanks, Trixie," Rosebud said, blushing. She leaned against Thad shyly as he placed his hand on her side.

Thad smiled at her. "Just before I came into the room, one of the male healers told me that they will be releasing you from St. Mungo's tomorrow."

Rosebud hugged Thad tightly, crying out in happiness. "Oh, Thad-y! I'll be going home!"

"Yes, Love," Thad murmured, "home. With Ethan." He held Rosebud closer, and she sighed happily.

* * *

To Thad's great annoyance, he was told that he still couldn't go back to his home, for it was still under inspection for magical signatures and other things. He was going to have to take Rosebud to the Riddle Mansion. He sighed to himself, preparing to disapparate. At least Horatio and his family weren't there still.

Appearing at St. Mungo's, he hurried up to Rosebud's room. He went into the room, and found Rosebud to be frowning at the healer who seemed to be waiting for something. Rosebud smiled when Thad came in and stood, hurrying to him. "Rosebud," he said softly, kissing her, "you're so lovely."

The healer rustled some papers, and Thad looked up, Rosebud laying her head on his chest as she too looked at the healer. "Her release papers are ready to be signed," she said to Thad. "As soon as they are done, your wife is free to go."

Thad nodded and summoned the papers to himself, quickly filling them out with Rosebud watching curiously. He smiled at her and she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, blushing. He finished signing his name and handed the papers back to the healer.

Rosebud leaned against Thad, watching as the healer checked the papers. "Everything is in order," the healer said. "You're free to go. Oh, and by the way, there are reporters surrounding the apparition point, waiting for you."

"Thanks," Thad said. "Are you ready? Do you have the picture?"

"Yup," Rosebud replied with a smile. "Should we go down there?"

Thad grinned. "Do you want to go past them, or would you rather leave from here?"

"Don't know," sighed Rosebud.

"Would you rather be stalked now, or later?" Thad asked.

"Now," Rosebud giggled. "As long as I get my picture in the _Prophet_."

Thad laughed. "Stay close to me." He wrapped his left arm around her, moving his wand to the waistband of his robe.

"Do you expect trouble?" Rosebud asked him as they left the room.

"Anything," Thad replied.

"Unicorns and rainbows?" Rosebud teased.

"You really are insane," came a voice from Rosebud's pocket.

Thad frowned. "Bellatrix, I would appreciate silence from you. Rosebud, I think we should take the portrait back to the Lestrange Manor."

Rosebud looked horrified. "But—but—what about the Lestranges?"

"Only Bellatrix lives there," Thad reassured her. "We can go there on the way home. And I should tell you: our house is still being inspected and all that, so we're staying at Mum and Dad's home right now. Horatio's family has moved back to their home, and is not allowed at the Riddle Mansion anymore."

"Oh," Rosebud said. "Okay."

"Just...okay?"

Rosebud frowned. "Did you think I'd have a fit?"

"Don't know what I thought," Thad sighed as he opened the door to the receptionist's area. They were standing behind the receptionist's desk, but could easily see the crowd of reporters not allowed to pass the desk. Spotting Thad and Rosebud, they began to call out to them.

"Mr. Riddle, does your family now approve of your marriage to her?"

"Will your wife ever be normal again?"

Rosebud scowled at them, and Thad squeezed her as they moved out to head to the apparition point. Reporters crowded around them, and Rosebud clung to Thad, a look of fright on her face.

"Do you have a date set for the Lestranges' trial yet?"

Thad and Rosebud were surrounded by the throng, and could barely move. Thad scowled darkly and drew his wand, making several reporters step back. He heard a reporter ask, "Did Bethany Lestrange really go for help, or did she abandon Rosebud and her son?"

A scream pierced the air, and reporters shrank away from the screaming girl. Thad hustled her to the apparition point, and Rosebud turned to the reporters, laughing. "Fooled you! Not Ravenclaw!" Thad and Rosebud disapparated.

Laughing, the two of them appeared in the Lestrange Mansion, sobering instantly when they found Bellatrix's wand directed at them. Rosebud stared, then hid her face in Thad's shoulder, silently clinging to him.

"Oh, it's just you two." Bellatrix stuck her wand through her hair. "I heard that she was going home, but this isn't your home."

"Of course not," Rosebud said. "But, the portrait—it was annoying Thad. He wanted to bring it back before we went to Horror House."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Thad and he grinned slightly. "You know where it goes," Rosebud."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rosebud replied, heading off down the hall. "Coming, Thad?"

Thad hurried to follow Rosebud, worried that the Mansion might trigger her to remember her torture. He found her placing the portrait on the wall, a happy smile on her face. "Thank you," she told the picture.

"Yes, yes," the portrait replied, waving her hand at the girl. "Just be careful when you use Elemental magic."

"I will," Rosebud said, putting her hand in Thad's. They went back to disapparate from the entrance hall and found Bellatrix still there, waiting for them.

"Are you all right, then?" Bellatrix asked Rosebud carefully.

Rosebud looked up at her. "No. I think I'm gonna have a screaming fit here in a minute," she said.

Bellatrix laughed, and Rosebud stepped forward, putting her arms around the woman. Bellatrix stopped laughing and looked awkwardly at Thad. He shrugged, a grin on his face. "Thank you," Rosebud whispered to Bellatrix.

"Yes, well," Bellatrix said uncomfortably, "I didn't do it for you."

"I know," Rosebud sighed. "You don't want to go back. But I still think you would have helped me anyway."

Bellatrix was quite uncomfortable, but Rosebud said softly, looking up, "The child survived."

Surprise registered in Bellatrix's eyes, and she hugged Rosebud with a little secret hug. How she hated making a scene, even in her own home. "Congratulations," Bellatrix told her quietly. "May the child grow up well and strong."

Thad looked at her, surprised that she would give their child a blessing. "Thank you," he said softly, putting his arm around Rosebud as she stepped back.

Bellatrix smiled slightly, and Thad disapparated with Rosebud.

* * *

They came to the back door of the Riddle Mansion, and Rosebud looked worriedly at Thad. "It's okay," he reassured her. He held his hand up, letting the wards recognize him. The door opened, and he led Rosebud into the dining room.

Ginny, Dirk, and Brenda were sitting at the table and looked up when they entered. "Welcome," Ginny said to Rosebud with a smile.

"Thank you," Rosebud answered, leaning against Thad's shoulder shyly. She saw Dirk and Brenda glance at each other and asked them, "Is there something going on with you two?"

"Ah," Dirk began, looking over at Brenda, "Brenda and I are getting married tomorrow."

Rosebud smiled. "Oh, that explains it."

Brenda frowned. "What do you mean, Rosebud?"

Looking uncomfortable, Rosebud replied, "You're more...bonded?" She reached out and touched the air between Dirk and Brenda. "It doesn't change," she said to herself. "I wonder..."

Her voice trailed off and Brenda asked excitedly, "Can you see our bond?"

Rosebud looked at Brenda, startled. "Can't you?"

"No," Dirk replied softly. "We can't."

She looked at Dirk and Brenda carefully, then turned to Ginny and asked, "Where's Ethan?" in an authoritative voice.

"In the playroom," Ginny replied. "Would you like to see him?"

But Rosebud had already left the room. "That's not normal," Brenda said to Dirk.

"Being tortured almost to death isn't normal," retorted Dirk as Thad hurried after Rosebud.

* * *

Thad found Rosebud kneeling, her arms around Ethan. "You're home," the boy was whispering. "Oh, Mummy!"

"I love you," Rosebud whispered to him, not seeming aware of the other children in the room.

Titus was watching Ethan and his mother in fury and left the room, causing Thad to worry about his other son. _Bethany, please keep an eye on Titus: he's not happy at the moment,_ he requested of Bethany (C).

Thad knelt down beside Rosebud and Ethan, putting his arm around Rosebud as she leaned against him. Their little family circle clung together tightly. "I love you, Mummy," Ethan said softly. "I've missed you so much."

Rosebud smiled slightly. "Sorry," she told him. "I didn't mean to leave you. I meant to come right back."

Ethan squeezed Rosebud tightly. "Mummy, you saved me," Ethan said. "They would have hurt me. You saved me." He hid his face in her robe. "Thank you," he whispered.

"That's what mothers are for," she told him. "To protect their children."

Just then, the door opened and Dirk stepped in. "Ah, Thad, may I speak with you a moment?" he asked.

Thad looked at Rosebud, and she nodded. Standing, he left Rosebud and Ethan and followed Dirk back to the dining room, where Ginny and Brenda were sitting. "What did you want to say?" Thad asked him.

"Brenda wants to know if you would be comfortable with our inviting Horatio and Thisbe's family to our wedding tomorrow," Dirk said suddenly, and Thad frowned.

"Why would you ask me that? That's your decision, you two," Thad said to Dirk and Brenda.

Brenda looked awkwardly at Thad. "You don't think that seeing them would disturb Rosebud?" she asked carefully.

Thad shook his head. "There's no telling what will disturb her," he replied. "But I'm sure that Rosebud and I can take care of them if they pose any threat."

Ginny sighed, and her children looked over at her. "Even with her knowing Elemental magic, there is still danger from Horatio because of that," she told Thad. "All of you know that he has trouble controlling his intent."

Dirk nodded. "Then warn her not to use the Elementals if anything happens."

"Very well," Thad replied, and went back to his family.

* * *

Thad led Rosebud into the star room, where he'd been staying. "I'm sorry it's not home," he told her, "but at least it's not St. Mungo's."

"Or Azkaban," Rosebud giggled as Thad put his arm around her.

"I don't think you need to worry about Azkaban," said Thad drily. "As long as you behave, of course."

Rosebud sighed happily and Thad said softly, "Get ready for bed, then. Tomorrow is Dirk and Brenda's wedding."

"Yes," Rosebud said to herself, turning away from Thad. "The bonded ones."

"Brenda would like you to stand with her," Thad told Rosebud as he dressed for bed.

Startled, Rosebud turned to look at him. "Why didn't she ask me about it?" she asked.

Thad didn't know what to say, and Rosebud sat down on the bed, tears coming to her eyes. "They think I'm insane," she wept. "I thought better of Brenda, I really did."

Gently, Thad put his arms around her, allowing her to lean against him. "No, Love," he murmured, "they don't think that. But they know that you are still recovering, and they don't want to hinder you from becoming better. They would rather that I spoke to you. Would you stand with Brenda?"

"Yes," Rosebud whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. "And, Thad-y?"

"Yes, dearest?" he replied.

"Can—can you see their bond?" she asked hesitantly.

Thad held her close. "No, I can't," he said softly. "What does it look like?"

Rosebud hid her face in his robe. "I'm a freak," she choked, and he stroked her back gently. "I know I'm not like your family, but—but now, I'm even more different!"

"You're not a freak, Love," Thad told his crying wife firmly. "Seeing things like that is very special: not many have the power. I have read about it, though. When—when you look at people, do you see colour around them?"

She looked up at him, startled. "No," she replied at last, lying back down in his arms. He

kissed her gently, then held her close. They were unable to sleep for some time.

* * *

The next day (8-20-2022), while the others were preparing for the wedding, Rosebud hurried to her son, wanting to talk to him. He came with her to her room and watched as she put up a Silencing Ward. "What are you afraid of, Mum?" he asked her.

"Everything," she said shortly. "But mostly, I don't want anyone to hear what I say."

"Why?"

Rosebud sighed. "They'll think I'm really wierd," she told her son finally. "And I told Thad that I didn't see them."

Ethan frowned. "See what, Mummy? What are you talking about?"

"I—I see colours around people," she told Ethan softly. "Right here." She touched the air beside Ethan's shoulder. "Yours is a little bit yellow right now."

Grinning, Ethan asked, "Does Daddy have a colour?"

"Yes, but he's different," Rosebud said. "His colours are red, orange, green, and sometimes rose. When Dirk and Brenda are together, their colour is always rose."

Ethan smiled and hugged his mother. "You're special, Mummy," he told her. "I love you."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. "I had to tell someone."

* * *

Rosebud stood between Saelia and Ashley at Brenda's wedding, feeling Thisbe's cold disapproval. How she hated to be in front of Thisbe, but yet thankful that she was. It made her proud to be before the Lestrange girl. Rosebud felt sorry for Thisbe, knowing exactly what the girl was doing in order to keep Horatio from hurting her terminally.

Dirk turned to his family, Brenda taking his arm. Rosebud smiled as their rose colours blended, stopping what seemed to be agitation in Dirk. He spoke, "Brenda and I would like Thad and Rosebud the opportunity to, if they please, to come forward and renew their vows as we make ours." He looked over at Thad and Brenda turned and smiled at Rosebud.

Rosebud stepped toward Thad, tears coming to her eyes. Thad was more than disturbed, she could see. His colours were very unlike things she'd ever seen: the green, red, and orange weren't there anymore, but grey was there. She could see spots of rose showing through the grey and light blue background, and smiled at Thad.

Suddenly, she realized that there were holes in the colours. _That's why I can see the rose?_ she wondered. _No, the colours are layered,_ she decided. _Those holes don't look good._

She slipped her hand into Thad's, seeing her green wash over his grey and blue. He squeezed her hand and the rose colour took over. "I love you," he whispered as she pressed her face against his arm.

Tears ran down her face as they went through their vows. Rosebud was shocked to see that one of the holes that had been in the grey colour had been closed up. She accepted Thad's kiss after their vows were over, hiding her face in his robe a moment later.

Laughter at Dirk and Brenda went up from the people, and Thad heard Elsie say, "Dirk, there are children in the house. Do remember that."

Kitten, sitting beside her grandmother, laughed at that. Rosebud grinned, and Thad looked over at Dirk and Brenda. Dirk pulled away from Brenda for a moment and said, "Yes, well—" The two disapparated, leaving their families looking on in shock.

Thad took Rosebud and quickly went to sit with Ethan, Bethany, and her family.

* * *

During the feast afterward, Thad stayed very close to Rosebud, hoping to keep her safe from Horatio's family. His wand was in the waistband of his robe in case he had need of it. He'd previously informed Rosebud that she must not use wandless magic around Horatio. She'd agreed, but Thad was still worried.

Down at the other end of the table, Thisbe asked her brother Titus, "Do you know if a trial date has been set yet?"

Titus looked down the table at Thad. "I'm not sure," he said, unsure what to say to his sister.

"It's going to be on All Hallows Eve," Saelia told her husband while trying to keep her daughter in line. "Thad owled me two days ago."

"Oh," said Titus, shrugging in Thisbe's direction. "Not too long til our lovely little Lestranges leave."

KaileyMay grinned at her father. "Bye-bye!" she shouted, and Saelia giggled, nodding.

"Shhh. Yes, Kayme," she said. "Bye-bye." Saelia looked across the table at Thisbe.

"Do you wish we would all leave, Titus?" Thisbe asked him coldly.

A deep sigh came from Titus. "No," he replied softly, "but I miss the old you."

Thisbe frowned, and Titus went back to his dinner.

* * *

Thisbe caught Rosebud outside the house, and Rosebud readied in case she needed to defend herself. "Rosebud," Thisbe said, looking around worriedly, "I—I'm sorry about what I did to Ethan and Brenda: I—I took your advice."

"Then you shouldn't be seen with me," Rosebud replied softly, looking at Thisbe's colours. She had a lot of holes in the grey, which worried Rosebud. Thisbe's blood red streaks through the light blue layer looked rather wicked.

"It—it'll be all right," Thisbe hurried on. "I just alienated my family—all that I have left."

Rosebud nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "Were you really going to curse Ethan?"

Thisbe bit her lip, adding another red streak to her colours. "I—yes," she whispered. "I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not used to that sort of thing: I haven't ever tried to cause pain before. Brenda sent me a Howler when she revived, and Titus sent me another when he learned what had happened. They don't understand, Rosebud! And how will I keep Tony, Terry, Tara, and Madelyn from following me?!"

"I'll try to explain to Brenda for you," Rosebud said. "I think she'll listen to me."

"Horatio incendioed Titus' Howler," Thisbe sighed. "I've been trying so hard to keep that kind of thing away from him. Anyway, thanks for listening to me."

"Of course," Rosebud replied with a smile, taking Thisbe's hand. Thisbe gasped, and shifted away, but didn't take her hand from Rosebud's.

Rosebud saw her green wash over Thisbe, taking away one of the holes in the grey and shrinking her red streaks. "What—what did you do?" Thisbe gasped, staring at Rosebud.

Horatio strode out of the Mansion, Thad after him. "What did she do?" Horatio asked coldly.

"I—I—" Rosebud shook her head, tears coming to her eyes after she quietly looked at Thisbe a moment. She hurried to Thad, holding to him as he frowned sharply at the two.

Her eyes cold, Thisbe scowled darkly. "That's between us," she said in frigid tones.

Rosebud looked up at the two before they disapparated. She saw that Thisbe's red streaks had widened when she took Horatio's hand. Her main colour was the light blue, with black and grey strewn in randomly.

"He hurts her badly," Rosebud whispered to Thad, tears on her face. "He's hurt her so badly: she has to obey him. This is not her fault."

"What happened?" Thad asked her firmly.

"I—I'm not sure," Rosebud replied truthfully. "We were only talking."

Thad frowned, looking into Rosebud's eyes as orange streaks appeared around him. Rosebud frowned back, withdrawing her thoughts as she felt Thad's touch on her mind. "Don't," she told him, noticing light blue coming around her.

With a sigh, he drew her into his arms, grey taking over the orange. "I have to protect you, Love. I don't want them to hurt you."

"Thank you," she whispered. He gently hugged and kissed her, then led her back into the Mansion.


	45. Diagon Alley

Rosebud was sitting on her bed, reading, when Thad came home from work the next day. She shoved her book under her pillow when she heard him come down the hall. Rising to greet him, she said, "Tomorrow, Bellatrix is taking the Malfoys, Blacks, and Riddles to Diagon Alley."

"Blacks?" Thad said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "They trust her with their children?"

Giggling, Rosebud replied, "Yes, Thad-y. She won't hurt them, for the screwed-up Ministry'll be after her if she does." She scowled. "On the other hand, they're only Blacks. The Ministry needn't worry about them!"

Thad frowned. "Be careful what you say," he told her.

"Okay," she replied. "I—I'm going to be going with her."

"No." Rosebud frowned at Thad, and he put his finger across her lips. "I said, 'No.'"

Pulling away from him, Rosebud went to sit on the bed. "Bethany's going to go," she said, "and I already told Ethan that I wouldn't be here."

Thad came to stand in front of Rosebud, making her look up at him worriedly. "All right," he sighed reluctantly. "I wish you'd asked me first, dearest. I want you to be safe."

"I'll be safe," Rosebud whispered. "Bellatrix will be there."

"Rosebud, you must remember that in case of danger, she will leave you and the young ones to fend for yourselves," Thad told his wife carefully. "She is a Slytherin, and we are always looking to save our own skin."

"Yes, Thad," Rosebud said. "Thank you for letting me go."

He sighed again and drew her up into a hug. "Just be careful, Love. Stay away from the crowds."

Rosebud smiled. "I will. I'll be part of a big crowd: we have a lot of us going."

"How many?" asked Thad.

"Don't really know," she replied. "Dirk's taking Brenda, so she won't be there. Some of the Weasleys are going with us as well. Hugo refused to go with Bellatrix, the Malfoys, the Riddles, and the Blacks. For having a Malfoy in-law, Hugo is an absolute prat when it comes to them."

Thad laughed, and Rosebud continued, "Anyway, Roxanne, Moriah, and Ginny II Weasley will be with us. Emerald and Narcissa II Malfoy are coming. Tony and Terry are coming, as well as your brothers and sisters: Arianna, Nathenius, and Marianna. Then we have Carmene, Shaul, Pollux II, and Tirian Black coming. It should be a fun outing!"

"Where are you picking up the Blacks?" Thad asked.

"Malfoy Manor," Rosebud said with a grin. "I think they'll floo in, or apparate. Your mother told me that the Blacks' castle is Unplottable."

Thad nodded. "It was for their protection during the last Wizarding War. They never took that off of it. When you go, Love, take care of yourself," he said to her, kissing her forehead. "Come now," he told her. "Let's go to supper."

Rosebud kissed Thad goodbye the next morning and watched him disapparate. She took Ethan back into the house, sighing. He looked up at her worriedly, so she looked down at him and smiled, putting her arm around him. "Will you be all right, Mum?" he asked her worriedly.

"Of course, Ethan," she said softly. "I'll be with Bethany and several others. I'll be fine. Now, you have to make sure that you don't get hurt, okay?"

"Yes, Mum," Ethan promised. "And I'll make sure Grandmum takes care of Melanie."

Rosebud smiled. "You do that."

Bethany opened the back door and looked out. "Coming, Rosebud? Grandmother's here!" she called.

Rosebud grinned. "Race you to the back door, Ethan," she said and they took off running together, Rosebud staying with her son. Both laughing, they arrived at Bethany at the same time.

"Calm down," Bethany said to them quietly. "She'll disapprove of any rough-housing."

"Too bad," Rosebud replied happily. "This isn't her Mansion, and we're outdoors."

Ethan stared at his mother, and Bethany hissed, "You're setting a bad example for your son, and I won't be responsible if he sets Grandmother off. If he gets into trouble with her, the blame lies at your feet."

Rosebud sighed. "Of course. I'm just used to portraits that can't hurt me."

"Rosebud, stop it," Bethany said in irritation. "Do you have any idea of the people you are going to be around? We're going to be with Malfoys, Blacks, Riddles, Lestranges, Weasleys, Ackermans. Please don't embarrass me. Be at least a little dignified?"

"Okay," Rosebud relented, drawing her wand and re-doing her hair.

"Don't you do Glamour Charms?" Bethany asked.

"Ha," said Rosebud, heading into the house. "I have natural beauty. Mother told me that if I feel like I have to hide my real face, she and Father did a terrible job of parenting. So I never use one of those Charms. Vi does, though. When I told her what Mother said, she blew me off. She also tried hexing me."

Bethany shook her head. "Gryffindors."

"So I gave her pimples, and told her to cover those up," Rosebud giggled, walking into the living room, where Bellatrix, Arianna, Nathenius, and Marianna were. "She couldn't, and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. James wasn't happy with me: that was third year, when they weren't happy with me anyway."

"We are ready, Grandmother," Bethany told Bellatrix.

The older woman looked over at the two girls. "Are you bringing the boy?"

Rosebud was about to speak when Ethan snapped, "I'd never go anywhere with you!"

Bethany's mouth dropped open a moment before she instantly snapped it shut. Rosebud was interrupted once more. "Your son has quite a Gryffindor personality, Rosebud," Bellatrix said calmly. "Perhaps he should learn to curb those impulses."

"Perhaps," Rosebud said. "But he will not be coming with us."

"Very well," Bellatrix replied. "We will be going to Malfoy Manor first..."

She added a few other things, about apparating the Riddles there and such, but Ethan tugged on Rosebud's robe and hissed, "Mummy, don't go with her. I don't want you to go."

"Why not, Ethan?" Bellatrix asked, and the child stared, wondering how she'd heard him. "Your mother is perfectly fine with travel."

Ethan frowned, and Bethany held her breath, hoping that Ethan wouldn't say anything too bad. He didn't say anything, but was just thinking: _Mum might not know what she's doing. She didn't know before. Is she still crazy? Oh, I hope Mummy knows what she's doing!_

"Have you nothing to say?" Bellatrix asked Ethan again.

He scowled at her, then turned to his mother, a worried expression on his face. "Be careful, Mum," he told her.

She gave him a hug. "Thank you, Ethan," she said. "I promise I will."

Bellatrix took Nathenius and Marianna and disapparated, and Bethany motioned for Rosebud to hurry up. Striding to Bethany's side, Rosebud took the older girl's hand along with Arianna, and they disapparated.

When they appeared, Rosebud found Bellatrix already speaking to a red headed girl and an older woman with tri-coloured hair: black and blonde with grey strands. Bethany turned to Rosebud and said, "Behave."

Rosebud raised her eyebrow, getting a grin from Bethany. Shouts were heard from upstairs, and a door slammed. "Sadaysa! How could you!" A girl looking about sixteen years old dashed across the part of the hall visible from the upstairs. "I'm going to curse you into the ground!"

Arianna and Marianna started laughing. A much younger blonde girl stepped out of another room, coming toward Bellatrix and the two she was speaking to. "What have the twins done now?" Megan asked her daughter.

"Oh, they didn't do it," the girl replied, laughing. "Emmie believes that Sadie and Elsie set a curse trap in her room, then enchanted the mirror so it only shows someone else. She couldn't get into the bathroom because it was warded shut. She's ready to curse them."

Rosebud grinned at the younger girl, and Bethany said, "Shall I go salvage what is left of them?"

Megan laughed. "Oh, yes. Emerald should have been ready to leave an hour ago, but she's been doing who-knows-what in her room."

Bethany hurried away up the fancy ebony staircase and the girl turned to Rosebud. "What brought you here?"

"Apparition," Rosebud replied easily, and the girl scowled, making Bellatrix and Narcissa laugh.

"She means 'why is a Mudblood in her home?'" Bellatrix translated flatly.

"Bethany told me that I was to come," Rosebud sighed. "I think she wanted to get me out of the house. So much has been going on lately at Horror House, according to Thad."

Megan grinned. "I heard that Horatio and his family were finally rejected by his adopted family. Did Ethan really push Jerry over the railing?"

Rosebud snorted. "No. He fell. After a well-deserved slap because of something he'd said," she told Megan.

"Has Cousin Thisbe really become extremist?" asked the girl.

"Of course," Emerald said, stepping off the staircase.

A wild yell came from upstairs, and the twins came sliding down the railing, jumping off at the very end. "No," said one of the twins to her sister, "Horatio's got her under _Imperio_. Are you joking?"

Bellatrix frowned. "Do you allow this practice of sliding down the railing, Megan?"

"It doesn't hurt it," Megan replied carefully. "They have been told not to complain if they hurt themselves, and Mother doesn't mind." She nodded to Narcissa.

"It's a twin thing," Bethany added, having just apparated back into the Mansion with a pair of twins. "It happens at the Riddle Mansion all the time." Tony and Terry were silent, standing shoulder-to-shoulder against the Malfoys.

"But what about Thisbe?" persisted the youngest girl, causing both boys to scowl at her.

Bethany looked over at Rosebud warningly, and Bellatrix spoke up. "Thisbe is doing what she must to protect herself and her children."

The older Narcissa looked over at her sister and said, "Yes. Thisbe is doing what I did so long ago." She turned to the children. "And if you say anything to anyone about this, I'll curse the lot of you."

"No one?" asked the younger Narcissa.

"No one," emphasized Megan, and her children promised.

One of the twins opened her mouth to say something, but the other elbowed her sharply in the ribs. A squeak came from the first and she fell silent.

Bellatrix eyed them for a moment, knowing that they strongly disliked Horatio, but that they dared not say anything about him in front of her. "When are the cousins coming in?" Bellatrix queried of her sister.

"Any moment now," Narcissa replied, glancing at the fireplace.

A few minutes later, the Floo lit up green, and a black-haired girl appeared in the fireplace. "Hi, Carmene," Arianna said excitedly.

"Hello," she replied, turning to Bellatrix. "Thank you for taking us, Cousin Bella."

Bellatrix acknowledged her words, keeping her eyes on the fireplace. A proud-looking dark-haired boy appeared in the fireplace. The moment he stepped into the room, his eyes fell on Rosebud. "Who are you?" he asked her in a disapproving tone.

"I'm the crown princess of Switzerland," Rosebud said, putting her nose in the air. "And I'll thank you not to speak to me that way."

The Riddles and younger Malfoys stared at her, then burst out laughing. Bellatrix cracked a smile, and Nathenius finally said, "Shaul, this is my sister-in-law, Rosebud."

Shaul frowned at her, then moved as the Floo lit up again. Another dark-haired boy appeared and stepped into the room. "Cousins," he said to them with a grin, winking at Arianna. She turned up her nose at him, and the third boy, coming out of the Floo just behind him, burst out laughing.

"Brother, you have to be more careful when it comes to the lasses," he told the second boy. "Here, they are not so simple as they are at home."

"You've never left home," Shaul retorted. "How would you know?"

Bellatrix smiled inwardly at the three Black boys. "Come now," she told them. "We have but one more place to go before Diagon Alley."

"And where would that be?" asked Emerald, raising an eyebrow.

"A Burrow," Bellatrix said with a giggle. "We're going to pick up the three Weasley girls."

Carmene Black was horrified. "Cousin Bellatrix," she began, "we can't go there!" Bellatrix just looked at her. "It—it's not proper!"

Rosebud sighed. "Would it be proper if you waited outside for them?" she asked the dark-haired girl.

"Not with you," Pollux told Rosebud, and Bethany scowled at him.

"You will refrain from speaking that way to her," Bethany told her cousin. His frown prompted her to continue her threat: "I have had more than enough trouble from her opposition, and if I have to curse you, it won't be a simple Jelly Legs Curse."

The four Blacks frowned at each other, and Rosebud grinned. "They're not bad, you all," she said to them earnestly. "These three girls have Slytherin mothers who have taught them well: you know that Ginny II and Moriah are Slytherins, don't you?"

"Oh, those," said Shaul, waving a hand in her direction. "They're not as bad as Ron's two. At least they're purebloods."

"Enough," Arianna told the Blacks sharply. "They're Mum's cousins' daughters, and I'll hear no more against them. Their name is the only thing that keeps you from speaking to them. You're such a—"

Marianna looked at her sister worriedly, and finally muted her sister wandlessly. "I was going to say shut up, but I wasn't sure you would hear," she told Arianna when the girl turned and frowned at her. "We should just go."

Laughing, the ones who had been to Fred and Brianna's home each Side-along Apparated two that had not. Narcissa came with them, but Megan and the twins stayed at home.

Tirian gave Arianna back her voice, and she said, "I wish you would be decent. You're such fun when you're not being bigotted supremists."

"What?" Shaul said teasingly. "You're not a supremist?"

"I know that I'm better than you," she told him, ducking behind her brother as Shaul drew his wand.

Nathenius frowned. "Arianna, we should have left you at home," he said. "Stop antagonizing them, or I'll report you to Mother. I swear, you should have been a Gryffindor."

"And you should have been a Squib," Arianna spat.

A look of fury crossed the boy's face, and Arianna found herself on the ground, suffering from a strong curse. Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at the younger Narcissa before frowning down at Arianna. "Never say that," Narcissa II said to Arianna coldly. "We are not...that. We will not be in that despicable condition. If you ever say something like that again..."

Ginevra Weasley II bounced out of the house. "Hello," she called to them, smiling. "Moriah and Roxanne will be right out. Oh, what happened to Arianna?"

"Just child's play," Bellatrix said, reversing the curse and giving the wayward girl a severe look.

Arianna said nothing, but stood silently by Rosebud. Rosebud felt the anger and the shame coming from her, noticing the bright red boiling around her. Rosebud had learned that the colours were called auras, for she'd been doing a lot of research about it lately.

Tony and Terry were watching in amazement, feeling very out of place. The only other Gryffindor that they were going to have with them besides Rosebud and themselves was Roxanne, and she was a seventh year, like Brenda and Moriah.

Moriah strode out of her home, right up to the group. "Greetings," she said. Looking over at Marianna, she added, "Mum and Aunt Samantha send their greetings to your mum. And to all of you." She grinned at the rest of the group, nodding respectfully to Bellatrix and Narcissa.

Marianna smiled, not daring to say a word for fear of starting another argument. Rosebud grinned, seeing the hesitation in the girl's aura. Moriah's aura was different: hers was drawn close and quiet. The light blue that seemed to mean that Occlumency Shields were being used was easily visible in her aura.

Roxanne came out of the house silently, hurrying up to the others. "Apologies for the delay," she said breathlessly. "I was fire-calling."

"Room locked and warded," Ginevra added, rolling her eyes. "Not that it kept us from listening."

"Ginevra Weasley II, if you did any such thing..." Roxanne threatened.

Groans came from the others standing around, and Roxanne and Moriah looked at them, frowning.

"Everyone's been arguing since we started," Bethany explained. "Ethan even tried to convince Rosebud to stay home."

"Awww!" said Roxie. "That's adorable!"

Bellatrix frowned at the lot of them. "Enough delay. Roxanne, Moriah, Bethany, Narcissa, and I will be Side-along apparating you to Diagon Alley. Emerald, take your sister. Ginevra, you and Emerald try not to draw too much attention."

Shaul grinned, watching Emerald and Ginevra disapparate. "Will we be going to Knockturn?" he asked Bellatrix.

"No," she replied, and Rosebud giggled.

"They'll try to chop me up for potion ingredients again," she told Shaul. "It was so funny!"

Shaul gave her an awkward glance. "What would you have to do with Knockturn?"

Rosebud grinned as he and she took Bethany's hands. "I got lost. You know, like Gryffindors do?"

Laughing, Shaul, Bethany, and Rosebud disapparated.

* * *

The group of eighteen reconvened beside the fountain in the middle of the cobblestone street of Diagon Alley. Immediately, people were staring, and Bellatrix, Bethany, and Rosebud received incredulous expressions from those around.

Bellatrix immediately took charge once more. "Tony, Terry, you will be fine on your own, won't you?" They nodded, but waited for the rest of her instructions. She didn't correct their nodding, for they were Ackermans. "Nathenius, Shaul, Pollux, Tirian: I expect you four to stay together. Emerald, Ginevra, you may go together. Moriah, Roxanne, you two stay together. Arianna, Carmene, you can either go together or stay with us and Marianna and Narcissa. You may also rearrange as long as no one is alone."

Arianna looked at Carmene. "What do you wish?" she asked her friend.

"We'll go by ourselves," Carmene decided after looking at Bellatrix, Bethany, Rosebud, Marianna, and both Narcissas.

"Very well," Bellatrix said. "Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour, all of you. I do not want to have to come find you." She turned, looking at Tony and Terry, then at Emerald and Ginevra. "Any of you."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ginevra said, a grin on her face. "And hope to goodness that Carmene can keep Arianna in line." She laughed and hurried off with Emerald, leaving Arianna sputtering.

Tony and Terry herded Arianna and Carmene away to get their new books, refusing to let Arianna retaliate on Ginevra. Rosebud stayed silent as Nathenius left with the Black boys. Soon, Bellatrix and Narcissa walked off, motioning the girls to follow them.

Rosebud walked between Bethany and Bellatrix, watching the people around them. The ones who frowned at them often had bright red boiling auras that turned black. The holes in their auras grew when they saw Bellatrix.

Narcissa II asked, "Aunt Bella, may Marianna and I go on ahead to the bookstore?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said, "but walk."

"Of course," said Narcissa easily, but Rosebud saw the disgust in her aura.

A sudden gasp made the adults turn to see a ginger staring at Rosebud. "Hello, Hugo," Rosebud said. "Still in school?"

He nodded, looking speechlessly from her to Bellatrix. "Cat got your tongue?" Rosebud asked teasingly.

"Why are you with her? After what Rose told me she saw..." his voice trailed off.

"What's she told you?" Rosebud asked him. "That I'm insane? 'course I am. Always have been. But let go of what you've been told. I'm fine, and—" She leaned forward. "Bellatrix practically saved my life, so shut up. And don't let your parents stereotype Lestranges anymore. Don't trust the _Daily Prophet_: their disease is still thriving."

Hugo nodded obediently, and Rosebud giggled, pointing to the girl behind him. "She wants to talk to you." Hugo looked behind him, and his face turned as red as his hair. He left quickly, to the sound of laughter.

Rosebud walked next to Bellatrix, Narcissa softly talking to Bethany behind them. "How did you know she wanted to talk to him?" Bellatrix asked, yellow streaking her aura.

Startled, Rosebud looked over at her. _Um, because her aura was reaching for him? I can't tell Bellatrix that!_ "Um," Rosebud said. "I just did."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, but said no more until they entered the bookshop and she began to make sure the girls got every book they needed for school. Bethany grinned, picking up a book and showing the title to Rosebud. "An Introduction to the Dark Ar—that shouldn't be in here!" Rosebud muttered under her breath.

Giggling, Bethany said, "Usually, this comes from Knockturn. I'm shocked to find something like that here."

"Come along, Cousin Bethany," Narcissa II said, catching Bethany's hand. "Say, what's that?"

"A book about the Dark Arts," Rosebud replied carelessly, taking the book from Bethany and putting it back on the shelf. "What were you saying?"

A frown crossed the blonde girl's face, and she said, "The others have gone on to buy quills, ink, and parchment. We need to catch up with them."

Bethany and Rosebud agreed, hurrying out of the store with Narcissa. They caught up to the others at the counter in the store. Bellatrix just looked at them, and Rosebud grinned, not worried. Bethany looked over at Rosebud and shook her head.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Rosebud suddenly asked Bethany.

"Ah, no," Bethany replied, giving Rosebud a strange look. "You're just not like you were at first."

Rosebud shrugged, then replied, "I'll never be the way I was. I still feel like there are loose ends that I haven't reconnected."

Marianna grinned at Rosebud. "You'll get it though," she told her confidently. "I know you will."

"Thanks," Rosebud said with a sigh, looking away across the shop as the others paid for their purchases.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn: Bellatrix frowned at her slightly. "Daydreaming?" she asked Rosebud quietly. "Do stay with us: I don't want you to get separated. I'll _adhere_ your hand to mine if I have to."

Rosebud grinned. "That'd be fun."

"You sound like Estella," Narcissa said with a slight smile, coming up behind her sister. "You're making the others worry about your sanity."

"Is Thad's mum insane?" asked Rosebud in confusion.

The two burst out laughing and led Rosebud out of the shop. "No," laughed Bellatrix, and people turned to stare. "At least, I don't think so."

"Oh, I see," Rosebud said confidently. "She's just as sane as you are. I get it."

Bethany wondered what on earth Rosebud, Narcissa, and Bellatrix were laughing about, but didn't ask. They moved on to the Apothecary shop to get the required potion ingredients, the three laughing once in a while. Marianna and Narcissa II couldn't get anything out of them, and gave up trying.

Rosebud stayed silent as she followed the others into the wandmaker's shop. Nathenius and the other boys were there already, watching and grinning as Tirian tried different wands to find one that would choose him.

Marianna and Narcissa II were grinning at each other as they watched Tirian. Both of them would have to do the same thing. Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and Moriah, Roxanne, Ginevra, and Emerald came in. "We thought we saw you come in here," said Ginevra to Marianna.

"Yeah," said Marianna, glancing over at Tirian. "Waiting for our turn. So, what's new in your family?"

"What's new?" Moriah repeated. "Well, My brother Randolf and his wife have a baby boy now. Charlie and Willow have a boy and a girl. 'course there's Cousin Teddy..." her voice trailed off a moment, knowing that the Lestranges, Blacks, and Malfoys preferred not to speak of the Lupin family.

Roxanne grinned. "We do have several getting married next year," she told the others. "Louis and Lucy are getting married," she added after a moment of thought. "My brother Fred is getting married..." she sighed. "I never thought the git would actually find a girl who'd say yes."

Laughter came from her listeners, and a shout came from where the boys were gathered around Tirian and the wandmaker. Sparks had shot out of the wand Tirian had waved, and Bellatrix was grinning proudly at him. "Marianna, you're next," Narcissa said softly, her voice carrying across the shop. Marianna hurried to obey.

"Dirk and Brenda finally got married," Rosebud said, her eyes twinkling, "and at their wedding, James and Jonathan announced that they would be getting married in November."

"They're going to marry Elsie and Sadie," the younger Narcissa explained to the Weasleys in disapproval.

Moriah looked over at her sister and they laughed. "Talk about inbreeding," Ginevra giggled.

Emerald frowned at them. "You're your own fourth cousin," she retorted, playfully pushing her friend. "Shut up."

"So are you," retorted Ginevra, and Emerald was silent a moment, contemplating that.

"Oh, honestly," Rosebud said when Moriah seemed confused. "Draco and Megan are third cousins: therefore, their children are their own fourth cousins, since their parents are cousins."

Narcissa II looked at Rosebud carefully. "Where did you learn the bloodlines?" she asked the older girl.

Rosebud grinned. "Chamber," she said. "Hissy, hissy, _open_." The Blacks, still gathered around Tirian and his new wand, looked up at her and Bethany turned to look at her in shock. Emerald and Narcissa (Parselmouths because of their mother) didn't know what had happened, understanding what Rosebud had said.

"Dirk was right," Bethany murmured, walking up to Rosebud.

"About what?" asked Rosebud in confusion.

Bethany spoke in a low voice. "You just spoke Parseltongue. Dirk told us that if you shared blood with Thad, you'd probably be able to," she said. "You just spoke Parseltongue! Try not to do that out here, for you know how the others are about Parselmouths."

Rosebud nodded understandingly. "Sorry," she said to them in English. "I didn't know I could do that."

"How could you not know?" Shaul scolded her. "Of course you did!"

"Did not," Rosebud said very precisely, turning her nose up at him and copying picture-Bellatrix.

Nathenius grinned, and Bethany hissed in Rosebud's ear: "Get your nose out of the air! Be careful what you do in front of those boys!"

Rosebud looked down at the ground and said nothing, wanting Bethany to go away. She wrapped her arms around herself, frowning. The younger Narcissa looked at Bethany, annoyed. "Does she always stare off into space and pout and not pay attention?" she asked her cousin.

"No," Bethany replied. "Just since—since—" She didn't finish her statement, putting her arm around Rosebud. Magic ran through Rosebud's arms, repelling Bethany from her. Awkwardly, Bethany stood there, staring at Rosebud, who had tears in her eyes, magic crackling in her hands.

"Rosebud," Bellatrix said sharply, "if you direct that at anyone, I will not be pleased with you."

Rosebud looked up in shock, then quickly released the power she'd drawn, sitting down on the couch in the shop and burying her face in her hands. Bellatrix excused herself from the group around Marianna and came to Rosebud's side. "What happened?" she asked the children sharply.

Shaul looked directly into Bellatrix's cold stare. "I scolded her, and she stuck her nose in the air, so Bethany scolded her. Then Rosebud started pouting, and Sisi said something about it, so Bethany tried to comfort Rosebud, but Rosebud repelled Bethany, and—well, you saw what happened."

"Ah," Bellatrix said, looking at Rosebud. "Are you their match?"

"Yes, but I'm out of practice," Rosebud giggled, stopping her tears almost instantly. _And I won't have Bethany Lestrange scold me! Oh, I'm such a nasty girl now._ Rosebud nearly burst into tears, but made herself concentrate on what Bellatrix was telling the others.

"My portrait taught Rosebud Elemental magic while she was in St. Mungo's," Bellatrix was warning them. "Airs of superiority don't matter when she can flatten you any time she wishes. Treat her with the respect that you treat me and Bethany."

The three Black boys and the two Malfoy girls frowned. "You can have your parents speak to me if you wish," Bellatrix told them, "but I require this of you right now."

Pollux stepped forward. "Yes, Cousin Bella." He sat down by Rosebud and engaged her in a conversation about wandless magic. Soon, she was talking animatedly, her eyes lit up with excitement. The others were occasionally adding their thoughts, but mainly keep out of the conversation with the insane girl.

Rosebud could see in their auras that they thought she was crazy. She could see that, out of everyone there, Emerald and Shaul despised her the most. Rosebud wanted to scream; she wanted to cry—she wanted to go home. _I want Thad,_ she thought desperately, as she laughed with Pollux over his cousin Kermeine's first wandless magic. _But he's not home. I need him!_

She wanted to let him wrap her in his arms and tell her it would be all right. She felt lost with all of them, knowing she didn't belong. Bethany was watching her from a distance, afraid to come near her. _She thinks I'm insane too,_ Rosebud thought in agony. _I'm not!_ Her mind cried out to Bethany. _I'm not insane!_

Bethany's mouth dropped open, and she looked at Rosebud warily. _Did she hear my thought?_ Rosebud wondered in worry, dropping out of the wandless magic discussion. She caught Moriah's worried expression and smiled at her reassuringly.

Moriah moved Pollux out of the way and sat down next to Rosebud, quietly taking the girl's hand. _It's all right,_ said Moriah to Rosebud (C). _The children always get a little too excited. They didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right?_

_Yes?_ Rosebud's answer came back in a question, and Moriah squeezed her hand.

Suddenly, the green in Rosebud's aura flared so that she could see it covering Moriah's aura. Moriah's aura didn't look bad at all, Rosebud noticed happily. Her life must not be as tragic as the lives of the Riddles and Lestranges. With no holes to close, or streaks to shrink in the aura, the green made Moriah's colours brighter.

Rosebud smiled. "I'm fine," she told Moriah, squeezing the girl's hand.

Just then, Tony and Terry came in, their packages nowhere to be seen. "Did you get what you need?" Rosebud asked them with a smile.

"Yup," said Terry, pulling a mini-package out of his pocket. "Right here."

"You shrank them?" Shaul said with a laugh. "Wicked. But the Ministry'll be after you."

"Doubt it," said Tony. "We shrank them the way Brenda taught us, and it doesn't set off any underage alarms or anything."

Terry grinned. "She's the best in the family at that sort of thing," he added, and Tony agreed.

"Where are Arianna and Carmene?" Bethany asked.

"I think they're at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for us," Tony replied. "Are you almost done here?"

Bethany pulled a first-year list out of her pocket and checked it. "Except for the robes, I think. Why don't you six boys go off and get your robes?"

Tony and Terry grinned at each other and led Nathenius and his friends away. The wandmaker was working with Narcissa now, and Bellatrix turned to Rosebud. "Why don't you and the Weasleys take Marianna to get her new robes? Just go on to the Leaky Cauldron—and make sure you let the boys know."

"Yes, Ma'am," Rosebud said, jumping to her feet. She and the other four girls left the shop.

* * *

After dropping off the Malfoys and Blacks at Malfoy Manor and the Weasleys at a Burrow, Bellatrix and Bethany took the others back to Horror House, Rosebud apparating by herself. She was tired from all the walking she'd done, as well as the dueling she'd done. Arianna had picked a fight with Shaul and his Black cousins on the way home, and barely escaped unscathed. Bellatrix had hexed her the moment they'd left the Blacks at Malfoy Manor.

Rosebud had assisted in stopping the duel, and now, she was ready to go to sleep. The Riddles quickly left the living room when they apparated in, and Ginny came to greet Bellatrix, the two laughing together. Bethany hurried away to find her children, leaving Rosebud curled up on the couch silently.

"Are you all right, Rosebud?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Yes, Mum," Rosebud replied. "Just tired."

Detecting confusion in Ginny's aura, Rosebud was going to speak, but Bellatrix motioned her to be silent. "Rosebud is pregnant," Bellatrix told Ginny, her facial expression remaining the same. "She is tired, and—"

"—and she's going to be ill," Rosebud choked before dashing out of the room. Ginny stared at Bellatrix a moment before hurrying after Rosebud.

Ginny made sure Rosebud was okay, doing a Cleaning Charm on her and holding her close when the girl swayed as if she were dizzy. "I'm so tired, Mum," Rosebud whispered, clinging to Ginny.

"You're going to be all right," Ginny told her softly. "Come into the living room with me." After she'd made Rosebud sit down, she asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes," said Rosebud, watching Ginny _accio_a vial from upstairs. "Mum, I'm all right," she protested when Ginny told her to drink the liquid inside.

"Drink it," Ginny insisted. "It's the potion Bethany promised you. She showed me where it was in case she wasn't here."

Rosebud complied, sighing. She could tell that Ginny was worried about her. "Mum, really," she said again, "I'm okay."

Ginny looked into Rosebud's eyes for a moment, then said, "I—I'm not worried about your being sick. That's natural." A knowing smirk crept across Bellatrix's face as Ginny went on. "I'm just worrying because I'm your mum. I want you to be well, and..." her voice trailed off.

"You're all doing a lot of that," Rosebud accused her. "And I am well—as well as I can be right now. I'm just not the person you used to know."

"Yes," Bellatrix agreed. "You are not as you used to be. You're more defiant and yet not so much."

Rosebud nodded, and Bellatrix smiled slightly. "You also understand things now that you never would have understood before," she added.

Sighing, Rosebud accepted their words, then left the room, going to find Ethan.


	46. Auror Trolls and Aura Holes

When Thad arrived home, his mother greeted him first, saying, "After you speak to Rosebud, I want to talk to you."

"What have I done now?" Thad asked her tiredly.

"Are you hurt?" Ginny asked him worriedly.

Thad gave her a disgusted look. "Ran into a group of Auror haters," he sighed. "I'm okay now: Teddy was there just in time."

Ginny sighed and hugged her son carefully. "If you need me to help you, let me know," she told him.

He nodded, then said, "Mum, if you have something to tell me, now is the time to tell me. I'm really tired."

* * *

Rosebud pounced on him when he stepped off the staircase, giving him a hug and kiss. Thad smiled down at her.

"Are you all right?" she said, noticing the new hole in his aura. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Thad replied with a slight smile.

Rosebud frowned up at him, a pout on her lips. "Tell me truth," she told him.

"What?" Thad asked in surprise, trying to hide his shocked reaction. _She couldn't know that he was keeping something from her._

"The truth," Rosebud repeated, grabbing the front of his robes and looking into his eyes. "What a person says when he's not lying."

Thad looked at her carefully, then sighed. "I don't know how you knew, Rosebud, but I'll tell you. Come." He led her down the hall to their room.

* * *

"I was with Teddy and Scorpius," Thad began. "I—we were attacked by people who think Aurors are a bunch of useless idiots who send people to Azkaban. Teddy called them Auror trolls."

Rosebud slipped her arms around him, allowing the green from her aura to wash over his. The hole in his aura was healed, and she held him close. "Did they curse you?" she asked.

Thad nodded. "_Crucio_," he said.

"No!" shrieked Rosebud, pulling away from him and lying down on the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"Rosebud, darling, I wasn't saying that to you," Thad said softly, alarmed at the sight of Rosebud sobbing in terror, staring at him.

Rosebud shrank away from him, staring at his agitated aura. "Please," she sobbed. "Please don't hurt me."

Thad stood there silently, love for her bringing tears to his eyes. "Rosebud," he whispered. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I mean that the ones who attacked Scorpius, Teddy, and me Cursed me that way."

Seeing his aura turn a rose colour, Rosebud closed her eyes, weeping. "I'm sorry," she choked bitterly. "I know it hurts."

Not sure what Rosebud was referring to, he sat down by her without touching her. "I'm okay," he said softly. "Teddy knew how to heal the pain. And you—you just helped me as well, Love. I feel really good."

"Thad-y," whispered Rosebud in fear, "I'm scared. I don't want to be insane."

"Rosebud," Thad whispered, drawing her into his arms as she cried like a little child. "I'll stay with you. You're going to be all right."

Rosebud squeezed him, hiding her face from him. "What—what happened then?"

Thad buried his face in her hair, breathing in the smell of roses. "Mmmm," he murmured before replying. "Then I came home."

"Oh," said Rosebud. "Then you're okay."

"Yes, Love," Thad answered softly. "Thanks to you and Teddy."

She leaned against him tiredly, sniffling as she wiped her tears away with her hand. "Three of the Weasleys are getting married," she told him. "Louis, Lucy, and Fred II. Moriah and Roxie said so."

"Ah," Thad said with a smile. "Did they know about James and Jonathan and the Malfoy girls?"

"Nope," Rosebud giggled. "Narcissa II wasn't happy. I think she disapproves of the boys."

Thad grinned. "She doesn't want to give up her sisters, most likely," he told Rosebud. "James told me something interesting today. Would you like to know what it is?"

"What is it?" Rosebud asked, sitting herself on Thad's lap and grinning at him.

"'member James' little brother?" Thad asked.

Rosebud nodded. "He was a brat. He tried to knock you off your broom."

Laughing, Thad said, "Yes, he did. Little Albus just recently told his family that he's been married since February, and that his wife is expecting."

She stared. "Albus? Married? Someone married the slimy git?"

"Yes," Thad told her. "James said that it's causing their family no end of trouble and embarrassment. Vi's struggling with it: James says she's not used to scandal."

Giggling, Rosebud agreed. "When is their baby due?" she asked Thad.

"Early next year," Thad replied, caressing Rosebud gently. "I think we set a bad example."

"Good," Rosebud said flatly. "I'm done with being good."

Thad raised an eyebrow. "Then hide it from me," he teased her. "I'm an Auror."

Rosebud frowned at him, then burst out laughing. "Thad-y," she said, her eyes taunting him, "you wouldn't."

"Nope," he said, kissing her as he lay down cross-wise on the bed. She snuggled up to him, Thad feeling her warm body against his. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when Rosebud placed her hand over his.

"You're beginning to show," he murmured in awe, looking into her eyes. "I love you, Rosebud Swensen Riddle." He kissed her gently, then drew back. "When is our child due?"

She bit her lip. "Don't know exactly," she answered finally. "I'm nearing two and a half months, though."

Thad thought about it a moment. "So...some time in March?"

"That sounds right," Rosebud said, hiding her face in Thad's robe. "I'm so excited, Thad-y."

He thought for a moment before replying. "Mother's afraid that having another child right after your incident will be too much for you," he said to her softly. "Now she's got me worried. She told me what Bellatrix told her about what happened in Diagon Alley."

Rosebud sighed and turned over onto her back. "I know you didn't want me to go," she said, "but I had to. I needed to get out of the house."

"I want you to be safe, Love," he said softly. "I'm not going to lock you up. I know that that would be a bad thing to do. I—I'm just worried that having a baby will hinder your recovery. I don't want another child if it comes at the expense of your life or sanity."

"Too late for my sanity," sighed Rosebud teasingly. She grinned at Thad, turning her head. "I'll be fine," she added. "It was my own decision to have a child, you know."

Thad finally hugged her close and kissed the side of her forehead. "All right," he murmured in her ear.

"I want a little girl," Rosebud said dreamily, her eyes closed. "A little girl of my own."

Closing his eyes, Thad held Rosebud close, hoping that she would get her wish.

* * *

Thad informed Rosebud a few days later that they needed to meet with their Ministry lawyer to discuss the trial. "Why?" Rosebud whined. "Aren't those two in Azkaban?"

"No," Thad replied. "And don't whine, Love. It isn't becoming. Those two are being held at the Ministry right now until their trial."

"Oh," she sighed. "What about it?"

"How we plan to go on about locking Sarge and Serena up for a while," Thad said easily.

Rosebud giggled, contemplating that. "Okay," she replied. "That's nice."

Thad laughed and told her, "We'll be able to go back to our home tomorrow, and our lawyer will be coming to our home."

"What's his name?" Rosebud asked curiously.

"Do you remember Seth Soriah from school?" Thad asked her with a smile. "He's just out of Wizard Law School, and he's the prosecutor for this trial. We'll be working with him."

"Oh," said Rosebud. "Rose played Quidditch with him: she told me that all of them were nasty."

Thad laughed. "We'll be meet him tomorrow, Love."

"Okay," Rosebud said, leaning her head against him with a sigh.

* * *

Rosebud was shocked to see the burn marks on the walls in her home. "I didn't notice that before," she said to Thad and Bethany.

He grinned wryly. "With those two after you, I can hardly blame you for not noticing, dearest," he told her.

"What does Ethan's room look like?" Rosebud asked, and Thad led her away. Their son had not come with them, for Rosebud had asked that he stay at the Riddle Mansion until the trial was over.

Rosebud clapped her hand over her mouth and Bethany just gaped, staring at the hole in the wall. "Thad, Bethany," she gasped, "what happened?"

"They tried to kill you," Thad said softly. "That hole in the wall is from the Killing Curse."

"Thad-y," breathed Rosebud, pressing her face into his robe. "I'm so lucky that he made her miss me."

Thad gave Bethany an awkward look, slipping his arms around Rosebud. "What do you mean?" he asked Rosebud.

Rosebud shrugged. "When she said the _Avada_, he pushed her, and the curse missed," she told Thad. "He said that they had to do a ritual, or something."

Bethany gasped in horror, and Thad put his arms around Rosebud. "My Love," he murmured, "You are very lucky that you, Bethany, and the children survived."

"Thanks," Rosebud said with a smile. "When is Soriah supposed to be here?"

"Any moment," Thad replied easily. "In fact, we should go wait for him on the porch." He led Rosebud away to the front door, Bethany following, feeling lost. Bethany was only there for the conversation with the lawyer.

They found Soriah standing on the porch. "Oh!" squealed Rosebud, causing Seth's eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly. "I apologize for frightening you," he said smoothly. "I was going to knock."

Thad nodded at him, moving Rosebud back to allow Soriah into the house. Seating themselves on the couches in the living room, the three began to discuss their angle on the trial. "First," Soriah said, "tell me everything that you know has happened. Make it the truth, for lies will only serve to hurt us in the end."

Bethany took a deep breath. "I was sixteen when my mother sent me a letter with an Imperius Curse enclosed," she said. "When I opened the letter and read it, the curse was on me instantly. I did not understand what had happened at the time, however."

"I saw that happen." Thad looked over at Bethany, keeping his voice low. "I was sitting across from her, and I saw the expression on her face change as she read. Then..." his voice trailed off and Bethany's face turned red.

"Just go on," she said with a sigh, glancing at Rosebud.

"She just gave me a less than normal smile and gesture," Thad said finally. "The _Imperio_ was for her to seduce me."

Soriah leaned forward. "Do you know that for sure?" he asked the three opposite him.

Bethany bit her lip. "Yes," she replied quietly. "Grandmother told me that Serena admitted it to her."

"Do you know exactly what Serena told Bellatrix?" Soriah queried.

"Grandmother went to Serena almost immediately after she and Sergillius had brought Rosebud up to the Lestrange Mansion," Bethany began. "Bellatrix confronted the two of them about what they'd been doing. They told her that there was nothing to be done, that everything was falling into place. Serena said that I had followed their _Imperio_ perfectly, and that they were going to finish their plans that night."

Rosebud was pale, and Thad took her hand, squeezing it gently.

Soriah frowned. "You did not know you were under the Imperius?"

"No," Bethany said softly. "I only realized that when Brenda broke my Imperius."

Thad looked over at Soriah carefully. "Brenda Cruciated both Lestranges into unconsciousness," he said. "Bellatrix came when she realized there were intruders in the Lestrange Mansion. Brenda was cursed, and Dirk apparated her back to Horror House for healing."

Nodding, Soriah continued. "So why were Dirk and Brenda at the Lestrange Mansion?"

"My parents kidnapped Dirk," Bethany told him. "They wanted to question him about the Mudblood he seemed so at ease with." Thad's face darkened but Bethany didn't look at him. "At that time, she was the only one in our home who knew her true identity at the time. My parents were irritated that Thad allowed 'another Mudblood' in his home, and wanted to know why she was there."

"They thought I was there for Thad, not Ethan," Rosebud sighed against Thad's arm, causing the other three to look at her. "I was taking care of Ethan, but they didn't believe that I'd leave Thad alone. So they took Dirk."

Soriah looked to Thad and Bethany for comfirmation, and Rosebud frowned, upset. Thad squeezed her hand, and she sighed softly, only Thad hearing. She could see that Soriah didn't know how to deal with her, or talk to her. _Why does everyone think I'm insane!?_ Rosebud wanted to scream.

Thad nodded at Soriah. "They questioned Dirk under Veritaserum after they kidnapped him," he said flatly. "My mum gave Brenda the antidote before Dirk gave out Rosebud's secret."

"Wait," Soriah said. "How does that work?"

"Oh." Thad looked over at Bethany.

She turned to Soriah and explained, "Brenda and Dirk have a life bond. That means that whatever happens to Dirk, Brenda is aware of. When he received the Veritaserum, it caused Brenda to embarrass herself at the Riddle Mansion. When Ginny gave Brenda the antidote, it effectively canceled what Dirk had been given, and he was able to keep Rosebud's identity a secret."

Soriah nodded, and Thad and Bethany continued to tell him what had happened. Rosebud, however, became very quiet and watched them. She saw that Thad was worried, and that his aura flashed rose whenever he spoke of Rosebud. Bethany was worried for her parents' sake: she wished that they had behaved themselves so that she didn't have to go through their trial, opposing them.

A tap on her shoulder caused her to jump, startled. She looked at Thad in fright, feeling his arm around her. Rosebud had seen the irritation and pity in Soriah's aura, and was infuriated, turning to Thad for comfort. Black was beginning to take over his aura, but it stopped after edging the aura. Thad squeezed her against him gently.

Rosebud almost began to weep, feeling lost again. _I will not cry,_ she promised herself. _They wanted me to scream: I won't scream._ "What—did you ask me, Thad-y?" she said in a near whisper.

"Soriah was asking what you remember of—of what happened to you," Thad said softly, touching her comfortingly.

"Oh." Rosebud stared off into space, memories of her torture coming over her. "Pain," she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "They didn't want me to run, so they locked the room."

Bethany agreed. "They warded it agains her fleeing. It is a special room that the portraits call the Dark Room," she told the others. "It was warded against mind communication, against Mudbloods doing magic...anything that could have helped her, most likely."

Rosebud pressed her heated face to Thad's shoulder. "Pain," she said again. "Hurt. He said I'd never see my family again." A hopeless look crossed her face. "They were going to kill me. Seven tortures and death," she whispered, her eyes wide in fright. "Her portrait was watching: she knows what happened there. They were laughing."

She hid her face from them, and Thad drew her close, holding her as she struggled to keep her emotions down. "Whose portrait?" Soriah asked.

"Grandmother's," Bethany said. "Right, Rosebud."

"Yes," whispered Rosebud, finally looking up. "Bellatrix. She helped me." Soriah raised an eyebrow at her. "She did!" Rosebud shouted at him indignantly. "She saved me from them that evening at supper and healed me!"

Thad murmured calming words to Rosebud, and she leaned against him, glaring at Soriah. "Rosebud did not want to sit at the table at first, and Bellatrix invited her to sit with her," Thad began, and Rosebud sighed.

As she began to explain, she noticed that Soriah was tense, as if he expected her to burst out screaming or crying at any moment. "I didn't want to be by Bellatrix," Rosebud sighed. "I'd heard things about her, you know. But it was fine. She let me carve a design into the table with her wand. She was annoyed that I'd chosen to carve the Gryffindor sword."

"What?" gasped Bethany. "She let you use her wand?"

"Yes," said Rosebud in a "duh" voice. "She complained about the sword, though. Anyway, I got sick during supper, and she convinced them to leave me alone for the night. She took me to Bethany's room and healed me of the curses I'd taken at my home earlier. She knew I was pregnant."

Bethany shot an awkward look at the two of them, and Soriah looked away for a moment. "She had taken six_Crucios_ previously," Thad added. "As well as an attempted _Imperio_. She escaped two Killing Curses before they kidnapped her."

Soriah looked at Rosebud carefully. "You were pregnant?" he asked.

"Still am," said Rosebud proudly, and Thad grinned at her slightly. "The child survived the torture. Anyway, Bellatrix explained that she was trapped in the home just as much as I was. She told me that the wards were extremist, and that two were needed to take it down. And we couldn't use _Imperio_, because the wards were against that."

"Do you know anything about what Bellatrix did while Sarge and Serena had their prisoner at the Mansion?" Soriah asked Thad, Rosebud, and Bethany.

Bethany sighed. "She tried to convince those two to give it up, but they wouldn't," she said. "Bellatrix ordered the portraits to assist the prisoner in any way they could. The portraits of Bellatrix and the brothers taught Rosebud the basics of Elemental magic, which she used moments later against Serena. Draco's portrait led her back to her room in time so that she wasn't late for Serena to call her to supper."

Soriah was impressed. "Elemental?" he asked. "How good was that against her?"

"I wish I'd remembered it later," Rosebud sighed. "I could have stopped them from hurting me. I think I could have used the Elementals during...anyway, it stopped her Cruciatus when she thought I had lied to her. I—I accidentally used the Cruciatus on her."

"Bully for you!" Soriah said in astonishment. "Did they recognize it?"

Rosebud nodded. "They argued about it," she told him. "He was annoyed with her, and she was furious with me. I think she wanted to kill me on the spot for doing that to her."

Bethany frowned. "Do you think they will bring that up in the trial?"

Soriah looked at the three, and Thad said, "Rosebud drew on contaminated Air Elemental. It was not a Cruciatus of her own intent that hit Serena: the woman simply hurt herself."

"Right," Soriah laughed, and Bethany cracked a bitter smile. He stood, nodding to them. "I'll be in touch," he said. "We'll need to draw memories from you three as well as Dirk and Brenda. When do you think that will be possible?"

"When Brenda is in school," Bethany replied. "We can apparate to Hogwarts and take the memories at the Hospital Wing: I suppose you know they have to be taken in the presence of a healer?"

"No!" gasped Rosebud, and Thad said, "Different kind of healer, Rosebud. Not the nasty St. Mungo's kind. The kind that helped you at school, remember?"

"Oh," Rosebud said quietly.

Soriah nodded. "That sounds excellent. Would you say...the third of September? Very good. Also, I might need memories from your mother, Riddle," he said to Thad, "of healing Bethany at the Lestrange Mansion. Ms. Lestrange, I will need to discuss some of these things with Bellatrix. Do you know how open she'll be to that?"

Bethany frowned and tried to think. "She'll probably be all right with it," she said finally. "We'll have to be very cautious, of course."

"Take Thad's Mum," Rosebud said, standing at Thad's side. "She and Bethany can go with you. Bellatrix won't talk to you if Thad and I are there."

The other three looked curiously at Rosebud, and she said, "I know what I'm talking about."

Soriah nodded and they let him out of the house. When Rosebud heard the disapparation, she turned to Thad and clung to him, her face hidden in his robe. "Why does everyone think I'm insane?" she cried in exasperation.

"I don't, Love," Thad said softly. "They're just not sure what to say or do around you, because they don't know how you'll react."

"I—I'm sorry if I was hard on you when we went to Diagon Alley," Bethany said quietly. "I—I was worried about making sure none of the children got into a fight with you. Arianna was enough of a problem, but I didn't want the boys angry at you. They've already been taught supremism, and I wanted to keep you from saying something that would upset them. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rosebud sighed. "It's okay," she said. "Bellatrix helped me. She's nice."

Thad smiled, and Bethany stood. "I should go," she told them. "I told Titus I'd be back soon. And I need to take care of Melanie. I'm going to try to have her weaned by six months." Bethany sighed tiredly, and Rosebud grinned.

"Thanks, Bethany." With a slight nod, the older girl disapparated. "Thad-y?" Rosebud asked. "I want to see my mummy and daddy."

"Would you like to go over there tomorrow?" Thad replied.

Rosebud wrapped her arms around Thad and gave him a hug. Thad supposed that was a yes.

* * *

The next evening, Thad took his wife to the Muggle World to see her parents. Rosebud was a little nervous, Thad could feel. She was walking very close to him as they walked up the driveway. He rang the doorbell, and she pressed her cheek against his arm. Squeezing her hand, Thad let his magic come around Rosebud and comfort her.

She looked up at him in surprise, and he murmured, "I'll explain that to you later."

The door opened, and Mr. Swensen looked at them. "Welcome!" he exclaimed to them. "Come in!" He stepped back, allowing them to walk into the living room.

When Rosebud saw Dora, she went straight to her arms. "Mummy," choked the girl, and Dora looked up at her husband and son-in-law in horror.

"What's wrong, Rosebud?" she asked softly, stroking her daughter's back.

"They said I'd never see you again," she sobbed. "I was afraid they would hurt you."

Dora looked at Thad helplessly. Thad stared. He'd had no idea that Rosebud had been terrified that her parents had been hurt. "Thaddeus," said Rosebud's father with a false calmness. "What is going on?"

Thad drew his wand and moved around the room, placing Silencing Charms on the walls. "Don't want anyone else to hear this," he told the Swensens. "Rosebud was kidnapped by the two worst people in our world: Sergillius and Serena Lestrange."

"Lestrange?" said Dora. "Wasn't that the name of..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes," Thad sighed. "Bethany Lestrange. These two are her parents." Both Swensens gasped. "The first time they kidnapped her, they questioned her with a truth serum, a potion that causes anyone taking it to tell the truth. Upon realizing who she was, they threatened her that they would kill her if she told me her secret."

Mr. Swensen stared. "They threatened her life?"

Rosebud sobbed. "They tried to kill me!" Dora held Rosebud protectively, and Thad recalled bitterly that there was nothing her parents could have done to help her. _But it wouldn't do for me to tell them that_, he thought to himself.

"Yes," said Thad. "The first time, they had just threatened her, so when they tortured her, it was a warning. They didn't want to kill her, for she was useful in their daughter's home. But when Bethany told me who she was, then told her parents what she had done, they kidnapped her again for the pure intent of killing her."

Dora and her husband were horrified. "What kind of torture?" they asked.

"_Crucio_," Rosebud whispered reverently. "It hurts a lot."

Thad saw that the Swensens still didn't understand what the torture was. "The Cruciatus Curse is illegal, and it is known as one of the three Unforgivables, all of which were attempted on Rosebud by the two Lestranges. _Crucio_ is the word to say when the spell is cast. The caster must have the intent to cause excruciating pain, and there are seven basic versions of the Curse."

The Swensens just stared at him in horror. Thad knew they were wondering how he knew this. "The versions of the Curse may be used all at once, in a very debilitating way. They may also be mixed and matched. Rosebud was subjected to all seven twice, two at a time. It is a ritualistic way of killing that has been passed down through the old pureblood families. Needless to say, they failed, and even the Killing Curse was stopped."

"Killing Curse?" gasped Dora in disbelief. "Don't tell me: another Unforgivable?"

Thad nodded. "It's the third. The other is the Imperius, which coerces and places the victim under the caster's control. Rosebud has been in St. Mungo's since the day after her birthday up until the nineteenth of August."

"I'm sorry, Rosebud," Mr. Swensen said, going over to his daughter and putting his arm around her gently.

"I'm alive," she replied softly. "I know who I am, and I know where I am. I know who you are, and what is happening. But sometimes, I forget that there are people around, and I just stare off into space and ignore them. They don't like it when I do that: they think I'm insane. Mummy, Daddy, I'm not insane! Even our lawyer thinks I'm insane!"

"Lawyer?" asked Mr. Swensen, looking over at Thad.

Thad nodded. "The Lestranges are being held at the Ministry of Magic prison, where they are awaiting their trial."

"Well, at least they're not running free," Dora sighed.

"Yes," Rosebud added, "and their mother and daughter is against them. And we're still getting ready for the trial."

Mr. Swensen frowned. "When is the trial? Will Dora and I be able to come view it?"

Thad bit his lip and nodded after a moment. "I believe so. We'll have to come and get you, though. The trial will be taking place at the Ministry of Magic on October the thirty-first."

Rosebud smiled slightly and looked at her mother. She whispered something in her mother's ear, and Dora gasped. "Congratulations, Rosebud!" she cried. "Oh, Frank, Rosebud's going to have another little one."

A blush came over Rosebud's face as she turned to look at her father. "I was pregnant when I was tortured, but the healers said that the child would be fine. Thad's mum was worried that it was too soon, but we didn't think so. We're so excited for this new little one."

Dora smiled. "I'm sure, darling," she said. "We're so happy for you! Just be careful."

"I will," Rosebud said.

Thad, Rosebud, and her parents sat down and continued talking about Ethan and other things. Rosebud stayed beside her mother: she wanted to receive comfort from her mum.

* * *

At home that night, Rosebud asked Thad, "What did you do to help me earlier?"

"Oh," said Thad softly, drawing Rosebud down beside him. "It has to do with our magic."

"Doesn't everything?" she said in annoyance.

Thad smiled slightly. "No, Love," he said. "I mean, our core magic. What makes us different from the Muggles. When I touch your hand, I can give you some of my power so that you feel better. Remember what I told you before? It's wandless magic, but not exactly Elemental."

"Okay," Rosebud agreed slowly, "but it doesn't lessen your power, does it?"

"No, Love," Thad told her. "It's called shared magic." He smiled as he held Rosebud closer. "Let me show you." He closed his eyes, allowing his magic to run over and around her, cautious and gentle.

Rosebud snuggled up closer to him. She wasn't sure if it was possible for her to do the same, and asked Thad about it. "You already have," Thad murmured to her, happiness evident on his face. "You did that with me during Dirk and Brenda's wedding, and you did it after I was attacked by the Auror trolls. You made me feel better than I have in a long time. You can do it, Love."

She thought about that a moment, then asked, "What happens when people share magic?"

Thad kissed her gently, and she felt the warm magic crackle around him. "They become closer," Thad said softly. "Their mind connections become stronger, and they can sense emotions better. If enough magic is shared, they become almost as one, as Dirk and Brenda are with their bond."

Horrified at the prospects, Rosebud nearly pushed Thad away. "I—maybe later," she said in a whisper.

Thad looked at her carefully, then nodded. "All right," he replied, but his magic lingered around her until she fell asleep.

* * *

On September the first, Rosebud joined Ginny in taking Arianna, Nathenius, and Marianna to King's Cross Station to see them off to school. Ginny explained to Rosebud that Dirk was probably going to Floo or apparate into the school with Brenda.

The three Riddles calmly said goodbye to their mother and friends. Tony and Terry had already boarded the train, grinning in anticipation of something. Rosebud had half an idea that they were either planning something, or looking forward to something someone had already planned.

Bethany was there with her little ones, keeping an eye on Ethan. Rosebud seemed to be staring off into space and not paying attention to her little boy. Bethany was glad when the train pulled out: watching two little boys at the same time was more complicated than she'd previously thought. She had more respect for Rosebud, who she thought had easily care for both Ethan and Titus.

Rosebud was spending the daytime at the Riddle Mansion, with the rest of Thad's family. Ethan, who had been watching her carefully on the platform, saw her leave the living room immediately when they apparated back to Horror House.

Ethan went to Ginny in the kitchen, asking her, "Grandmum, is Mummy all right?"

"I think so, Ethan," Ginny replied softly. "She's still recovering from her hurts, though."

"Grandmum, she does such wierd things," Ethan said worriedly. "She's not like my mummy anymore!"

Ginny sighed and hugged the little boy. "But she is, Ethan," she told him softly. "The Curses that she took causes her to act that way. The Cruciatus—that's what they did to her—causes pain, Ethan."

"I saw," whispered Ethan, remembering his mother's screams as she ordered him not to leave the ward. "They were always hurting her. I hate them." His fists doubled up, and Ginny hugged him again.

"She's getting better," Ginny said to Ethan. "She'll be all right soon."

"I hope so," Ethan sighed. "She acts like a little kid sometimes."

They heard a gasp and looked up to see Rosebud standing in the doorway. "Hello, Rosebud," said Ginny, knowing that they shouldn't have been talking about Rosebud behind her back.

Rosebud looked at her son, upset. Slamming the door, Rosebud dashed through the living room, thundering up the stairs.

Ethan's lower lip trembled. "Mummy's angry," he whispered.

"No, Ethan," said Ginny softly, pushing her black hair out of her face, "she's struggling right now. She thinks that everyone believes she's insane, but that's not true."

"Should I go talk to her?" Ethan asked worriedly.

"I think you should leave that for your father," Ginny replied.

Ethan asked, "Will he be angry with me?"

Ginny smiled. "No, child. He understands what's happening right now with your mother. I have to tell you: you've been very strong through everything that has happen." Ethan looked up into his grandmother's eyes carefully. "When you saw what they were doing to your mother, you still obeyed her. When your mother was very badly hurt and didn't even know you, you went to see her. You defended her when Jerry was nasty about her," Ginny listed the things she remembered off the top of her head. "Keep doing that, Ethan. She needs you to support her at this time."

"Okay," Ethan said shyly, embarrassed by the praise Ginny was giving him. "Thank you, Grandmum."

"You're welcome," she replied gently. At that moment, the grey kitten Ethan had seen before sprinted in, its tail puffed up. "Oh, are you okay?" she asked the hissing and spitting kitten.

The kitten transformed back into the reddish blonde-haired girl, who just shook her head in disbelief. She had noticed Ethan, and decided not to say anything in front of him. "It's okay," Ethan said coldly. "What did Mum do now?"

Kitten turned to look at her cousin. "She—she tried to kick me on the staircase," she said finally. "I hissed at her and darted away. Then she looked at me again, sat down on the steps and started sobbing. Then I ran down the stairs and came here."

Ethan hurried away, and Ginny and Kitten watched him go. "Think he'll be alright?" Kitten asked her grandmother.

"Don't know," Ginny said, a smile spreading across her face. "Shall we find out?" They transformed into their Animagi forms: Ginny a black cat, Kitten the grey cat. They followed Ethan, walking by his side.

He looked down at them and frowned, but said nothing. The black cat opened its mouth as if it were grinning: Ginny was thinking that Ethan was a lot like Thad. Ethan hurried up the stairs to his sobbing mother.

She looked up at him and choked, "Go 'way."

"Mum," he whispered, hurt. "I want to help you! Please let me help."

"No," she sobbed. "There's two of them now. Make them go away. I'm sorry."

The black cat batted at the other and the two of them streaked off down the stairs. Rosebud sniffled and watched them go, then began to cry again. "Just go, Ethan," she choked.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you, Mum. I love you forever." He hugged her gently, then went downstairs. Rosebud sniffled several times, then got up and went to her room.

* * *

When Thad arrived home that night, Ethan immediately hurried to him. "Daddy," he said quite shyly, "I upset Mum."

A frown crossed Thad's face, and Ethan looked very worried. "What happened?" he asked his son.

Ginny hurried up to him at that moment. "Ethan and I were talking about Rosebud behind her back, and she walked in on the conversation, right as we said something about her acting like a child," Ginny said. "She was very upset, and nearly kicked Kitten when she ran up the stairs."

"All right," sighed Thad. He turned to Ethan. "It's all right. I'll go and speak with her. She is in the star room, right?" he asked his mother. Ginny nodded. Thad hurried off up the stairs, warning Ethan not to talk about his mother behind her back anymore.

* * *

Thad entered his room, and found Rosebud asleep, clutching a pillow to her chest. He saw the tearstains on her face and sighed. "Dearest," he murmured, "I'm sorry that I wasn't here for you." He touched her arm, talking to her softly. "Do wake up, Love," he whispered.

Rosebud stirred, then started and gave a little scream, opening her eyes. Trembling, she stared at Thad, tears coming immediately to her eyes. "I didn't—" she gasped out, but stopped, looking at him carefully. "You think I'm crazy," she sobbed. "Thad-y, I'm not! I'm just not normal!" Throwing herself down on the bed again, she sobbed, burying herself in the blankets.

"No, I don't, Rosebud," he told her, patting her back gently. "I know that you're still working through problems, and I'm having to adjust to it as much as you are."

She finally lifted her head from the blankets and looked at Thad cautiously. "I—I don't feel worth anything," she whispered finally. "Ethan said that I act like a child. Thad-y, I can't help it!" Rosebud cried, sitting up and clinging to him suddenly. "He—he looks at me as if I'm a monster that crawled out of the closet. I don't try to be scared of everything, or to be upset all the time, but I can't help it!"

Thad held her close as she sobbed frantically. "I can't control anything of what's happening to me!" Rosebud sob-screamed, her hands clenching Thad's robe. "Thad-y, I'm terrified that going to lose my mind! I just can't help it anymore!" Rosebud buried her face in his robe, her whole body shaking violently. "I'll be gone, but you'll always have Ethan. And Titus, and Melanie. Oh!" She sobbed again, and Thad bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"I love you," Thad whispered hoarsely. "And Kitten doesn't blame you. Neither of them does."

Rosebud choked on her sobs, starting to cough hard. Thad held her for a moment, Rosebud pressing her hand to her side. "Ow," she whispered.

"Did you hurt your ribs?" he asked. She nodded, and he murmured, "May I help you?" She nodded again, and he slowly drew his wand, touching it to her side and murmuring a healing spell. Rosebud relaxed into his arms, a tear still sliding down her cheek once in a while.

"I didn't know the cat was a person until it was too late," Rosebud whispered. "Then two cats were there. I thought they were going to attack me. Ethan tried to help, but he couldn't."

"Ethan and I love you, Rosebud," Thad told her gently, his lips against the side of her forehead. "When I'm not here, you can go to him. He wants to help you, his own Mum, his own Rosie."

Rosebud hugged Thad tiredly, and he hugged her gently. "Thad?" she said in a whisper. "About the colours..."

Thad held her closer, his chin resting on her head. "I know, Love," he replied. "You see auras now. I'm proud of you."

"Not angry?" Rosebud asked, watching him carefully. "Did—did you know I lied?"

"No, dearest," Thad replied, taking her face in his hands lovingly, "I'm not angry. I didn't know at first, but I found a book on the bed, marked at the place where it discussed possible meaning for the different coloured auras. Then I knew, and I was very excited for you."

"So, do you know anyone else who sees them?" Rosebud asked carefully.

Thad smiled, touching his lips to hers. "No. You're special, my little Blossom. And I'm curious: what does my aura look like?"

Giggling, Rosebud hastened to explain to Thad about the grey, blue, black, orange, green, and red she'd seen him have. "You—you had holes in your aura," Rosebud said softly, touching the air by his chest. "After the trolls attacked you."

"What happened to the holes?" asked Thad.

"My green healed them," Rosebud replied carefully, looking into Thad's eyes, pleading with him to understand. "When I touch you, I can let our auras blend, my green healing the holes in your aura, one at a time. I don't know how I can do that now when I couldn't before."

Thad stroked her back, thinking to himself about her and what she'd done in the past. "Perhaps it comes from being under so much power during your incident," he said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Rosebud replied slowly. "Maybe. It might have made them visible to me."

"Well, Love," Thad said, "seeing those will help you know whom you can trust and sometimes, what people are thinking."

"That's why I know most people think I'm insane," Rosebud sighed.

Thad nodded understandingly. "Who are the ones who don't?" he asked.

"Oh." Rosebud grinned. "You, Thisbe, your mother, Bellatrix, Dirk, and Brenda."

"But not Bethany?"

Rosebud's face darkened, and Thad squeezed her gently. "No," said Rosebud shortly. "I embarrassed her in front of her stupid cousins."

Thad snorted in laughter and told Rosebud, "They're my cousins too, you know."

"Even Carmene and her brother and Pollux and Tirian?" asked Rosebud. "The Blacks," she spat, then giggled in remembrance. "Bethany's face turned bright red. For a moment, she looked like her Weasley cousins. If only she were a freckled ginger."

"Rosebud, that's not nice," Thad scolded after laughing particularly hard.

"I can't help it," Rosebud said. "See, even you think it's funny."

Thad sputtered, "Yes, but it's not something that you would say."

Rosebud nodded sarcastically. "Yes, 'cause I'm insane," she said. "I'm different now, Thad."

"All right," he said with a smile. "Just remember: the others might take some time getting used to your speaking that way about them."

"Why, I'd never say that in front of their face!" Rosebud said, giggling. She pulled herself out of Thad's arms and stood up. "I'm hungry," she said, leaving the room.

Thad shook his head, grinning as he followed her.


	47. Discussion and Persuasion

On September 3rd, as planned, Soriah and the memory expert, Hugh McAllister apparated to Thad and Rosebud's home. Bethany was already there, and answered the knock at the door, allowing the two into the home. They greeted her, and Thad told them that Dirk would be there soon. Without a further warning, Dirk apparated into the room, and Rosebud burst into giggles, putting her hands together in delight.

"Hey," he greeted them, and Rosebud said, "Welcome, Dirk."

Soriah asked Rosebud, "Will James and Vi allow their memory of your first kidnapping to be taken?"

Rosebud shrugged. "Possibly. James is on duty right now, though."

"Of course," Dirk said. "Auror Potter is always—"

"Watch it," Thad said to his brother, indicating himself and Soriah, Auror and Ministry lawyer in the room. Bethany laughed at Dirk, receiving a disgusted look.

Soriah said, "We will be going to Hogwarts to take the memories."

Rosebud giggled. "I've always wanted to go back to school," she said.

McAllister gave her a cautious look, then asked, "Now, then?"

"Yes," Thad said. "Unless you want to directly apparate through the wards. We can take you right through the wards so we don't have to walk."

"Right," Dirk said. "Thanks for volunteering me." He caught McAllister and Soriah by the back of their necks and disapparated without another word.

"He's going to be in trouble," Rosebud laughed, and Bethany sighed, "Rosebud, would you quit giggling so much? I'm trying to find their signature."

Rosebud pointed to the violet-coloured residual magic. "They disapparated from right there," she said.

Frowning, Bethany checked the spot, and confirmed Rosebud's words. "They went to our Common Room."

Thad caught Rosebud's and Bethany's hands in his and disapparated. "Where's Dirk?" he asked, looking over at the two students seated on the couch.

"Disapparated," one said. "They threatened him, and he left."

The other was horrified. "He's—Brenda—oh,—" The two shot up off the couch and hurried out of the Common Room.

Thad watched them go. "They were skipping class," he said to Bethany, and she grinned.

"Brenda's Head Girl," she added. "No wonder they were worried. Well, let's go get Brenda out of class. Which class is she in now?"

"He said it was Herbiology," Soriah said.

"Herbiology," Rosebud sang, finally turning from staring around the room. "Professor Serpent-killer."

The other four turned to look at her. "Don't call him that," Thad said sharply.

"Sorry," Rosebud said, coming to take Thad's hand. "Many curses have happened in here."

"Yes," Thad said softly. "Where was the last spell? And can you tell what it was?"

"Over there," Rosebud told him with a grin, pointing toward the fireplace. "I don't know what it was. But it was nasty."

Laughing, Thad put his left arm around Rosebud and led her out of the Common Room. Moments later, theyovertook Dirk who was hurrying down the hall. "Greenhouse Seven," Dirk related without hesitation. "They'll be coming in any minute, but we should hurry to go ahead and get her before class lets out."

Thad nodded and turned to the others. "Go to the Hospital Wing," Thad said to Bethany and the two others. "Dirk, Rosebud, Brenda, and I will meet you there." He disapparated with Rosebud, following Dirk.

Appearing outside the greenhouse, Thad, Rosebud, and Dirk looked into it, seeing the class. Watching Dirk, Rosebud saw his aura flare rose when he saw Brenda. She smiled, then said, "Shall we go in?"

The three walked into the greenhouse, and immediately, the professor lost the attention of the Slytherin/Ravenclaw class, mostly who began whispering to each other. Rosebud said nothing, receiving the stares in silence. Brenda smiled at Dirk secretly, but he made no visible response.

"We apologize for the interruption, Professor," Thad said. "We need Brenda for a moment."

Neville Longbottom nodded. "You're excused, Mrs. Riddle," he told Brenda. She grinned and gathered her supplies, quickly hurrying to Dirk's side. They disapparated, a breeze blowing through the greenhouse and rustling the plants.

The Slytherins grinned in appreciation, and the Ravenclaws frowned disapprovingly. Thad looked at Neville to see what his reaction would be, and Neville said, "Once is enough. You can disapparate from outside."

Thad and Rosebud turned to walk out the door, and one of the Slytherin girls hissed, "Blood-traitor! Mudblood!"

Neville turned on them fiercely, and the wayward black-haired girl and the girls on either side of her shielded _Testudo_. "If you say that again, Ms. Carrow," he said simply, "you will receive detention."

"Carrow?" parrotted Rosebud. "Sounds like a bird."

The other Slytherins and Ravenclaws all laughed at that. "I'm the daughter of Hestia Carrow," spat the girl. "I'm a pureblood."

Rosebud looked at her carefully. "Did I say you were anything else?" she asked the girl. Thad took her by the hand, but Rosebud stood, looking straight at the girl.

"You should have died," said the girl coldly. "You—stupid—Mudblood."

Rosebud tilted her head and looked at the girl carefully, the others waiting for her reaction. Neville and Thad were angry, but Rosebud grinned at the girl. "Mudblood," she said proudly. "Mudblood! Mudbloodmudbloodmudblood!" Giggling, Rosebud whirled around and ran out the door of the greenhouse, laughing as she ran up towards the castle.

Carrow stared after her, then looked at Thad. "Nope," he said. "She's not insane. Just different."

Neville shook his head, then pronounced the Slytherin girl in detention. Thad left the greenhouse, hurrying after Rosebud. "Rosebud, wait up!" he called. He could see younger students coming out of the castle, presumably to go to the greenhouse. Thad wanted Rosebud to stay with him for protection. He was shocked at the way she'd replied to the Slytherin girl.

_But she has dealt with Bethany,_ Thad reasoned to himself as he caught up with her and took her hand. "Rosebud," he said softly, "I wanted you to stay with me."

"And I wanted to laugh and run," Rosebud explained, pushing her hair out of her eyes and grinning at her husband. "I wanted them to think I'm insane."

"They do," Thad told her with a grin. "No matter what I could have said, they would have still thought you insane."

"Good," Rosebud said. "How about we go to the Hospital Wing?" Thad took her hand and disapparated.

* * *

Rosebud walked ahead of Thad into the Hospital Wing, a smile on her face until the healer looked at her. "Child," she said, "you look horrible. Come sit down here for a while." Thad saw Rosebud's stormy face, and felt her fury kindle against the healer. He squeezed her hand, convincing her to sit down. "Your aura looks horrible," scolded the healer, bustling around.

"You see auras?" Rosebud gasped, causing Bethany to look at her carefully.

"Most healers do," said the woman, frowning at Rosebud. "I've never seen one as bad as yours." Rosebud smiled proudly, and the woman scolded, "It's not something to be proud of. It's dreadful."

Rosebud asked curiously, "What does it look like?"

"It is black, grey, and light blue with red streaks and gaping holes," replied the healer flatly. "You also have two other layers: complete green and complete rose. They don't seem right, according to the rest of you. They are the only two layers without holes and streaks."

"What do you think that means?" Thad asked the healer.

"Usually one hole means that the person has been gone through excruciating pain, or a deep tragedy that leaves a void," she replied. "Rosebud has many of them. The red streaks mean pain is occurring. Do you hurt, child?" she asked Rosebud.

Rosebud stood up and dashed over to Thad, clinging to him and staring at the healer worriedly. Thad put his arms around her and hugged her gently. "It's okay, Rosebud," he murmured to her.

The healer frowned at her. "If you don't cooperate," she told Rosebud, "you won't get help."

"I don't cooperate with healers," Rosebud said, burying her face in Thad's shoulder, "I scream at them, and I won't go peacefully."

The others laughed, and Thad asked them, "Where are Dirk and Brenda?"

"They were probably sidetracked," Bethany said. "Shall we get started already? We don't have to wait on them."

"Right," said McAllister to Bethany. "Do you wish to go first?" He turned to Soriah. "Unless, of course, you have another preference."

"No, that's fine," Soriah said, and Bethany stepped in front of the pensieve.

* * *

Laughing, Dirk and Brenda appeared in the Slytherin Common room. "Dirk," she scolded teasingly, "you shouldn't have disapparated from inside the greenhouse."

"Hush, Brenda," he told her with a smile. "We're here to get memories, so we don't have much time."

"For what?" her question was smothered in a kiss.

"I've missed you already," he told her, and she grinned.

"Dirk, I've only been gone for three days," she told him. "I'll be eighteen in October."

Dirk frowned at her. "But you won't drop out of school because you're the Head Girl, and wouldn't give that up to Riker, or Carrow, or any of the other girls."

Brenda snorted. "Of course not. Who all is here with you?"

"Thad, Rosebud, Bethany, Soriah, and the memory person," Dirk replied, pulling Brenda down onto his lap.

"Um, Dirk, no," she told him when she felt his magic crackle around her. "They'll know the instant we walk in."

Dirk protested, allowing his magic to surround Brenda. Instantly, she closed her side of their bond. "Brenda!" yelped Dirk. "That's just plain manipulative!"

Brenda grinned, sitting up and looking at him. "I know," she said.

"I hate it when you do that," he sighed, pressing his face into her neck. He heard a door slam, and stood her up, jumping to his feet. They disapparated together.

* * *

Rosebud stood in front of the pensieve, weeping as they took her memories of her questioning and torture. Thad put his hand on her shoulder as she shuddered with the impact of the memory being taken from her.

McAllister shook his head. "It shouldn't hurt to take the memories out," he muttered. "There was no Memory Charm, was there?" he asked Thad and Rosebud.

"No," Rosebud managed to whisper. "It's just reliving them that hurts."

The healer frowned at them. "Her pulse is high and her body temperature is up," she said. "You can only take one more memory before she needs to rest."

"Very well," said McAllister. "We'll take it all at once, then."

Rosebud shot a worried look at Thad and he took her hand. Pain struck her when McAllister put his wand to her temple and began to pull the memory he needed from her.

Thad squeezed Rosebud's hand and murmured, "It'll be all right." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Rosebud, who had been just about to whimper in pain, looked sideways at Thad in shock. New strength was coming through her, and he smiled at her.

"Got it," said McAllister triumphantly, placing the memory in the pensieve.

"Thanks," Rosebud whispered to Thad, squeezing his hand. He smiled at her, then released her hand and went forward to give his own memories.

A moment later, an apparation popped outside the Hospital Wing and Rosebud turned toward the door as it opened. Dirk and Brenda walked in, drawing the attention of most of the ill and hurt students.

"Sorry to take so long," Brenda said with a grin, her head against Dirk's shoulder.

"You two are the sparkliest people I've ever seen," Rosebud told them, and they stared at her.

Dirk shook himself. "I'm sorry, what?"

The healer gave Rosebud a triumphant look that the girl didn't see. "You have a lot of sparkles in your aura," the healer said. "Rosebud can see sparkles. I think it means wandless magic."

"Wicked," Dirk said, and the Ravenclaw in the bed nearest them said, "But that's Dark!"

"No, his name's Dirk," Brenda explained to the boy.

Rosebud burst into giggles, and the Ravenclaw scowled. "I said—"

"Don't get into that discussion with them," Rosebud warned him. "Wandless magic is not all Dark, and you should know that. I do: I've done it before, in the Lestrange Manor."

"It's not the same as accidental magic," insisted the boy.

"I am aware of that," Rosebud said. "What I did was not accidental. I became very ill after I arrived up at the Mansion, and two of the portraits helped me to know how to clean it up. One of the pictures told me that they could do nasty things with it if it wasn't cleaned up. So you see, not all wandless magic is Dark."

The Ravenclaw frowned. "I still don't believe it."

Rosebud rolled her eyes. "You don't believe that I didn't do Dark magic? Since when did a simple cleaning spell become Dark?"

Thad stepped to Rosebud's side, and the boy replied, "Quit twisting my words. You're as bad as the Slytherins."

"Ha!" Rosebud said, making several of the patients sit up and frown at her. "When logic fails, we switch to insults."

"Rosebud," Thad said softly, "play nicely."

The boy smiled slightly. "So," he said, "the question is: 'Is wandless magic Light, Dark, or a mixture?'"

With a sigh, Rosebud jumped into the debate again. "Any normal spell, Dark or Light, can be done with a wand, correct?" The Ravenclaw nodded. "Then, having drawn upon the power around us, any normal spell can be done with wandless magic."

"That sounds right," said the Ravenclaw slowly. "Then it is a mixture."

"Not if you're being particular," Rosebud replied. "You know the common saying about levitating someone off the Astronomy Tower and dropping him on his head? I believe that it is your intent that makes a spell Light or Dark."

The boy frowned. "Tell me that Morsmordre can be a Light Spell, then," he said.

Rosebud snorted, but Bethany interrupted her. "Of course not," she snapped. "The Dark Mark was nothing more than a symbol for unity and a beacon to call Death Eaters together. Their purpose was Dark, and their mark was called Dark!"

"Right," Thad agreed. "But suppose this for an instant: that all Aurors were marked with some sort of symbol."

"Lightning-shaped scar," giggled Rosebud.

"Heaven forbid," Thad said in horror, and the ones who were listening laughed. "But think of it: if one found himself in need of back-up, he could call for help."

The Ravenclaw spoke directly to Bethany. "But didn't the Dark Mark burn? Wouldn't that provide a distraction?"

Bethany shrugged. "The Mark burned. That doesn't mean that this fictitious symbol would. It could just tingle, or something."

"Who would be the leader then? Who would call them together?"

"It's a job," Rosebud said drily. "Not a glamourous walk-around-wearing-a-mask thing. They would not have a superior leader, most likely, but every Auror could call to the others for help."

"Yes," Brenda said, finally pulling herself away from the ones who had been holding her. Her hair was flaming, and the students stared at her. "But woe unto those of you who start rumours about Aurors taking the Dark Mark. I know who was here, and who your friends are."

Rosebud giggled, then looked very serious. "She knows where you sleep," she whispered in a scary voice."

One of the first years burst into tears, and Rosebud was horrified. Bethany grinned, then hurried over the the little Hufflepuff girl. "It's okay," Bethany said to the child. "They didn't mean it: they're just teasing."

"They won't hurt my friends?" the girl said worriedly, and Bethany smiled.

"No," she told the girl.

Rosebud looked at the floor. "Sorry," she told the frightened child. "I'm kind of crazy, I know. I didn't mean to scare you." She hushed when Thad put his hand on her arm. _Did he know that I was going to say that I'm not the kind of person that murders children in their beds?_

The girl sniffled, and Bethany handed her a tissue. "Thank you," she told Bethany.

The Ravenclaw seemed annoyed. "I get it," he said. "Anything I say will be shot down."

"Not if you say something they can't combat," Soriah told him, grinning.

"Soriah, you're still a brat," said the Ravenclaw, and the lawyer laughed. "I can't think of anything to say now," complained the Ravenclaw.

Rosebud grinned. "Then it is true," she said. "Wandless magic is neither Light nor Dark. It is based on the intent of the one using it."

Thad smiled. "She's got your number," he told the Ravenclaw, grinning.

He shrugged. "It was good anyway," he said. "Something new to get my friends arguing about."

"Right," Rosebud said, laughing.

At that moment, the door opened, and Harry Potter came in, levitating two unconscious girls. "Auror!" Dirk yelped. He disapparated right from beneath McAllister's wand, knocking the memory expert to the ground.

Rosebud giggled, and helped McAllister up. Thad stared at Harry and the two girls. "Arianna," he said. "Carmene. What happened to them?"

"Duel broke out during class," Harry said disgustedly. "That's why I was here: I was doing a presentation."

"Oh," Rosebud giggled, unable to stop herself. "We know how that goes, don't we?"

Bethany snorted, and Harry just shook his head. The healer bustled off to take care of the girls, and the Hufflepuff girl asked, "Why did he leave like that?"

"Why, he doesn't want them to see his Dark Mark, of course," the Ravenclaw replied, interrupting Brenda.

Bethany and Brenda burst out laughing, and Harry turned to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Lightning-shaped Dark Marks," Rosebud said innocently. Thad buried his face in his hands.

"Stop it," Brenda choked, before bursting into giggles again.

"Can't help it," Rosebud replied, giggling herself. "It's an epidemic."

One of the Gryffindors pretended to be horrified. "Of Lightning-shaped Dark Marks? Madam Foray, when am I to be released?"

Rosebud frowned at him. "Never," she intoned in a deep voice. "You're in for life." She burst out giggling again, and the healer whirled on them.

"All of you that are done, get out! Out, out, OUT!" she shooed them out the door and warded it, leaving Thad, Harry, and herself with the two girls. Bethany was with the Hufflepuff girl.

Arianna woke at that moment, looking up at her brother. "Hey," she said, "I heard you were going to be here."

"Drink this," the healer interrupted, pushing Thad out of the way. Harry stepped back and asked Thad, "Is Brenda finished?"

"Yes," Thad replied. "Is it time for her DADA?"

Harry nodded. "Then I'll just escort her to class."

The Ravenclaw sat up. "Be careful!" he called after Harry. "She's got a mean _Terricula_!"

Carmene sat up, her hand going to her head as she pressed her lips together tightly. "Arianna Riddle," she hissed sharply, "don't you dare ask me to do that again."

"Right," Arianna said. "I'll ask someone else, then."

"For what?" Thad asked Carmene.

Black frowned at Thad coldly. "She felt you and Dirk arrive," the girl explained to Thad. "She wanted me to curse her, but I refused. She then attempted to curse me! Me! I retaliated, and several others attacked me."

Arianna grinned. "Nathenius was one of them: we were having a joint second- and third-year class. I wanted to come see you."

Thad nodded, then quickly hugged his sister. "I have to go," he told her.

Carmene turned to Arianna furiously. "If I had known you wanted to see your blood-traitor brother..."

"He's my brother," Arianna spat at her friend.

"Blood-traitor," Carmene reiterated. "He was disowned."

"He was reaccepted," Arianna retorted.

Carmene scowled. "I would have cursed you to kingdom come had I known."

Bethany smiled as she passed them. "Certainly you would have been more discrete and waited till later," she said to Carmene before sweeping out the door.

* * *

They gathered outside the room, and Bethany found Thad discussing where they were going to go next with Soriah and McAllister. "Dirk has left," Thad told her suddenly, "and Brenda's gone back to class."

"She was forced," Rosebud said, a giggle in her voice.

"Bethany," Thad said, trying to ignore his wife's giggling, "would you take these two" he indicated Soriah and McAllister "to Horror House and explain to Mum that she needs to go to Lestrange Manor with you?"

Bethany frowned. "All right," she sighed. "Are you two going home?"

"Yes," Rosebud said happily. "Home."

"We're heading to Horror House as well," Thad said. "I'll need to apparate you outside the school boundaries, though, unless you want to walk? I didn't think so."

He caught Soriah and McAllister, disapparating. Thad was back almost instantly without them, putting his arms around Bethany and Rosebud. They disapparated, appearing off school property.

Bethany pulled away and disapparated, saying, "Follow me!"

Rosebud giggled again, but Thad told her, "Hush. We will not be following her." The two other people there followed Bethany, and Rosebud pouted. "No pouting," Thad told her lovingly, hugging her. "You did well today."

"Thank you," Rosebud said, lifting her face to his. He leaned down and kissed her, disapparating them to their home.

* * *

Bethany led Soriah and McAllister into the Riddle Mansion, noticing Soriah's discomfort. She said nothing, but called Ginny down the stairs. Ginny hurried down the stairs and smiled at them carefully. "Mum," Bethany said, "do you remember what I told you about my Grandmother?"

Ginny nodded, grinning in anticipation. "I'm ready," she said. "And do be warned, Bellatrix will only call me Estella: that is my name to her."

"All right," Soriah said.

"Bethany," Ginny added, "we will not be apparating into the Mansion."

Bethany agreed, and reached out to take Soriah and McAllister by the hand. Ethan ran into the room, running to Bethany. "Nee-nee," he said, "where's Mummy?"

"With your father," Bethany replied, putting her hand on the child's head. "They'll come here after a little while."

"Today?" asked Ethan.

Bethany smiled. "Yes, Ethan," she said. "Now we must go, so go stay with Auntie Elsie and your cousins." Ethan nodded and hurried off, making Bethany and Ginny smile after him. Bethany caught hands with Soriah and McAllister and disapparated.

* * *

Estella asked for admittance to Lestrange Manor, the other three behind her. Bellatrix came to the door, looking out. "Who are they?" she said sharply.

Bethany stepped forward. "Grandmother," she said respectfully, "this is Seth Soriah, Thad and Rosebud's lawyer, and this is Hugh McAllister, the memory expert from the Ministry. They wish to speak with you."

"Why did you bring them here, Estella?" Bellatrix said coldly.

"Bellatrix," Estella replied softly, "they need to know what happened here. You're one of four people who were here when the torture took place."

Bellatrix glowered at them, then looked carefully at Estella and Bethany. "Identification," she snapped.

Bethany drew her wand, laying it across her palm silently. Estella drew her wand and shook her left arm particularly, rolling up her left sleeve. Her Dark Mark, now a faded scar, stood out against her pale skin. Gasps came from Soriah and McAllister, but Estella looked up into Bellatrix's eyes, a calm look on her face.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow and smiled appreciatively. "Come in," she said, raising her hands and releasing the gates which receded into the walls. "But I must warn you, Estella: Thisbe and her children are here."

"What?" Estella said in surprise, following Bellatrix as she led the way into the Mansion.

"She and her family have been staying here during the day," Bellatrix told Estella and Bethany. "Horatio does not know, and none of you will say anything to him."

"Of course," Bethany said instantly.

Bellatrix looked at her momentarily, then turned back to Estella and the other two as they seated themselves on a couch in the sitting room. "What do you want to know?"

McAllister was intimidated by Bellatrix's cold demeanor, and looked over at Soriah. Soriah leaned forward and began, "We would like you to tell us everything you know about what happened to Dirk Riddle and Rosebud Swensen Riddle here in the Mansion." He did not think it prudent to ask her about taking memories at the time.

"When Dirk Riddle was taken," Bellatrix began, "he was brought here unconscious. Either Sergillius or Serena stunned him." She suddenly looked up at the portrait of Megan that had followed them into the room. "Go get the other one in here."

"Yes, dear cousin," said Megan, leaving her frame and hurrying along the wall.

Bellatrix leaned back in her chair, against the cushions. "I do not know what exactly happened to Dirk in the dungeons; I arrived home to find two intruders in the home: Dirk and Brenda. I went down to the dungeon to find out what was going on and who was here. I found them on the couch down in the dungeons. They reacted instantly, but, finding Sergillius and Serena unconscious, I cursed Brenda before Dirk could disapparate."

"They came to me," Estella told Soriah. "I found the magical signature to be hers, but I didn't say anything to the two of them about it. That's when Dirk and Brenda told me Rosebud's secret, and that Dirk had almost given it up. They told me that Sarge and Serena were most likely going to go after Rosebud, but I told them to wait until the next morning, for Brenda was in no condition to travel."

"What curse was it?" Soriah asked Bellatrix, well-knowing that might be a dangerous question.

"A curse," Bellatrix replied coldly. "And, no, it was not _Crucio_."

Bethany sighed. "The next morning, Dirk and Brenda came to Thad's home. They didn't want to speak to me, and I don't blame them now, although I did at the time. Dirk had his wand drawn and wouldn't put it away. They wanted to talk to Thad, so I called him through the Channel. I left the instant he entered the room."

Soriah was astonished. "You were under the Imperius; your parents probably knew what Thad and his friends were up to; and you did nothing to stop them?"

"Why would I? The Imperius was just broken by Brenda," said Bethany, looking at Soriah irritantly. "As if I could have stopped Thad from going after 'Tessa' anyway." She looked over at the wall bitterly.

"Do you know what happened after Thad, Dirk, and Brenda left the house to warn Tessa?" Soriah asked.

"Not really," Bethany replied with a sigh. "James and Vi would know: Brenda and the boys went there first. Oh, and I suppose this might come up at some point: Brenda was underage at that point, so she really wasn't allowed to do what she did."

Bellatrix laughed, and McAllister jumped. She looked over at him, and he looked down at his hands instantly, making her laugh again. "Trixie, don't torment him," Estella scolded with a laugh.

She seemed offended. "I was not tormenting him," she said flatly. "I was thinking about what Brenda did that might come up in the trial as well."

"And that was...?" Soriah prompted.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix said with a laugh. "When Brenda apparated to Dirk, she attacked Sergei and Sara with the Cruciatus, eventually making them unconscious." She smiled.

"They had, of course, been torturing Dirk," Estella interjected. "Since Brenda could feel that, she might have thought that it was the only thing that could possibly stop them quickly. And get them revenge at the same time."

Bellatrixsmiled slightly. "Thad used _Imperio_ on one of our house-elves," she said. "I recognized it immediately, but Sergillius and Serena did not notice it. They have always been stupid that way." She shook her head. "Shameful."

"They questioned her under Veritaserum," Bethany told the others. "She told them her secret. Dirk, Brenda, James, and Vi had established a mind connection and viewed her questioning and torture. Thad did not listen in: supposedly, he didn't want to hear it."

Bellatrix grinned knowingly, and Bethany continued, "They threatened to kill Rosebud if she ever tried—tried to take—my place. Then they tortured her. Father told Rosebud that she would be keep silent about what had happened, or she would be subjected to more violent measures. She told him that she understood, and he left her alone in the room. Rosebud told me this later."

"How did Thad and the others get into the Mansion?" Soriah asked.

"They apparated," Bellatrix said. "Dirk and Brenda Side-along apparated them into one of the rooms here. The House-elf then told them where Rosebud was, and they went to find her. I felt them arrive here, but I assumed that Sergillius and Serena were going to take care of them. I knew that they'd brought in the girl to deal with her."

Bethany sighed. "But they did nothing to stop Thad's rescue team, and allowed him to apparate Rosebud away home."

Estella leaned forward slightly. "If Brenda had broken the _Imperio_, then you would know what happened when they arrived at Thad's house," she said to Bethany.

Biting her lip, Bethany replied, "Thad explained to me what had happened, because Rosebud was in tears and couldn't speak. At the time, I did not know her secret yet. Everyone except Rosebud thought I was mad because I apologized for their actions and asked Rosebud if she was all right."

"And when did you find out her secret again?" Soriah asked Bethany.

"A few days after that incident," Bethany replied. "I was thinking about all the unusual ways she had, and the similarities there were between Tessa and Rosebud. Then the next day, I asked her when she was going to tell Thad." Bethany shook her head. "She told me that she wasn't going to. Rosebud wasn't going to tell them, and I couldn't understand why she wouldn't just go tell him. She said it was because she didn't want to hurt me."

Estella agreed. "Thad told me that the Sorting Hat offered her Hufflepuff, but she made it angry, and it sorted her into Gryffindor."

"To punish her?" giggled Bellatrix suddenly, scaring McAllister again. "Oh, were you asleep?" she asked him, then giggled again. "Well, the Sorting Hat did come from Godric's head, so he would know how miserable Gryffindors are."

The four Slytherins laughed together, but McAllister just sat quietly, watching them carefully. Finally, Bethany said, "She's protected and helped so many, including me."

"What'd she save you from?" Bellatrix asked curiously, and Bethany went even more pale.

"From—from Thad," she whispered. "He was angry with me, and tried to curse me because I couldn't tell him Rosebud's secret."

Estella nodded and added, "Perhaps we should discuss what you did while under the Imperius so that it does not come as a surprise during the trial."

Bethany bit her lip, then began to speak. "I—I was supposed to seduce Thad," she said in shame. "From my sixth year up until July twenty-fifth last year, I was under two different Imperius Curses, both from my mother. I did not seduce him, for he would not consent to what they wanted us to do. He had no idea what was wrong with me, and my parents did not know that he had just married Rosebud. They did, however, seem to believe that Rosebud was a threat to their cause, and had me insult and injure her at every turn."

Her face grew heated, and she told them, "I did try to seduce him when we were on the battlements one night. I do believe he was waiting to meet Rosebud. He refused to have anything to do with me, and even threw off the wandless _Imperio_ I'd tried on him."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and huffed. "They have no finesse," she grumbled. "They _have_ to use _Imperio_: they don't know how to sweet-talk like you and I do." She looked over at Bethany, a hidden smile in her solemn face.

"Yes," Bethany replied, "but that wasn't the last time. And then I was supposed to brew a Love Potion, but Thad caught me in the library—you can see how careless my parents were about me. They didn't care. They only wanted an heir. Anyway, I tried to convince Thad that Rosebud was not the right one for him. In the middle of our conversation, I basically told him that my parents wanted our union."

"You told him that?" said Estella in astonishment.

"Yes, but not exactly like that," Bethany replied uncomfortably. "And he said that he wouldn't be a puppet, and that arranged marriages never work. We argued about that. He finally pushed me away and told me that he wanted to marry for love and that he didn't love me. After he magically knocked me down, I decided that I should respect his wishes. Every time my parents gave me the idea of seducing Thad, I thought it was me, and pushed the feelings aside. I didn't throw off the _Imperio_, though."

Estella sighed. "Did anything else of interest happen before you found out that Thad and Rosebud were married?"

"Thad told me that his father sent Horatio back to school to pretend to be Thad," Bethany said carefully. "He was apparently very nasty to her, as I understand."

"Ha!" said Estella. "When he came home to us, his memory had been modified. Tom wanted to try _Crucio_ on him to see if it would break the Memory Charms, but I refused to let him. I didn't want him to end up with brain damage."

Bellatrix laughed at that, then asked Bethany, "What happened when you learned of Thad and Rosebud's marriage?"

"The Imperius kicked in again," said Bethany drily. "When I approached Thad, he shoved me to the ground and asked me what I thought I was doing. He informed me that I wasn't the kind of girl that desired to sell herself to 'the only blood-traitor in the Riddle family.'"

"He actually said that?" Estella said incredulously.

"Yes," Bethany replied, refusing to look at any of them because of the shame she knew was in her eyes. "But anyway—"

A cry came from down the hall, and a voice scolded, "Jeremy Horatio Lestrange, give that back to her this instant."

Two portraits entered the room, the one bouncing ahead of the other. "What do you want now?" Picture-Bellatrix asked her real self. She did a double take, staring at Estella, Bethany, Soriah, and McAllister. She quickly looked at each of them and shrugged. "At least they're all pureblood," she said. "Well, except him." She gestured to McAllister.

"Trixie!" scolded Estella.

"Don't worry," the portrait told Estella simply. "I'm not the one who's in danger of Azkaban." Grinning, she bounced along the wall to stay behind the real Bellatrix.

Bellatrix scowled at her portrait's words. "You did witness the tortures, didn't you?"

The portrait brightened happily, finding herself the center of attention. "Only the two tortures of the Mudblood," she told the people in the room. "I followed Serena and the girl into the Dark Room. But the boys saw Riddle boy's torture, and the first torture of the girl as well."

Soriah nodded, and Bellatrix asked him, "What are the regulations concerning portrait witnesses?"

"Depends on who the real people were," Soriah replied carefully. "Rabastan's portrait would be more trusted than either yours or Rodolphus'. Also, nothing can be done to them if they lie in the courtroom—well, except..." his voice trailed off, then returned. "Their questioning is delicate, and the other lawyer would have to be here if we were to take their statements and write them down."

"Is there anything else to be done?" Bethany asked, leaning forward.

Estella smiled. "If the portraits can be taken to the courtroom, we can question them freely now," she said, and Soriah smiled, looking over at the real Bellatrix. "And then we have memories to take."

"Memories," said Bellatrix sharply, sitting up straight and looking at her friend. "Memories? You said nothing of this upon your arrival."

"It wasn't wise at the time," Bethany put in.

McAllister shrugged. "If she's not going to cooperate, can we just get Ginny done—"

"Her name is Estella," Bellatrix hissed at him, making him jump. She and Estella giggled together, and Bethany smiled slightly.

"Hold on," Soriah told the memory expert. He turned back to Bellatrix. "We need your memories of any talking you did to Rosebud while she was here, or any conversations that you've had with Sarge and Serena about Rosebud. Also, we would like to have any memories you might have of them hurting her in any way."

Bellatrix was scowling at them darkly, and the portrait was smiling happily. "Won't the testimony be enough?"

Estella focused on Bellatrix carefully. "Perhaps," she told the older witch, "but we must be prepared."

"I do not want to release my memories," Bellatrix said coldly.

"You have to," McAllister mumbled. "Ministry law."

Bellatrix stood instantly, making everyone jump and stare at her. "I do not have to do anything," she snapped at them, striding to the other side of the room. Her portrait started humming, and she turned around, snapping, "Stop that."

She stopped, raising an eyebrow at her real self. "I was just wondering what the Mudblood would say if she were here. Something along the line of: 'Don't worry. Estella will hold your hand.'" The portrait burst out laughing, and the real Bellatrix resumed her pacing in front of the door to the Entrance Hall.

"What if I pulled my own memories?" Bellatrix asked Soriah and McAllister. "Have the rules changed since last century?"

"That's too complicated," Soriah said.

McAllister retorted, "Is not!"

Estella snorted and put her hand to her head. "I can testify to that," she said. "Bellatrix pulls memories easily: she cursed the last Ravenclaw who tried to pull them for her."

"They will have to be checked," Soriah warned, "to make sure that they are whole, and not altered, or cut off."

"What about the healer?" protested McAllister. "Isn't there supposed to—"

Soriah interrupted him. "Estella is a licensed healer," he said. "She will suffice."

"Well," said Bellatrix, rubbing her hands together and coming toward them, "let's get started."

* * *

Thad and Rosebud arrived at Horror House to be greeted by Elsie and her three oldest children, as well as Antigone and her twins. Ethan dashed up to Rosebud, throwing his arms around her and hugging her tightly. "Mum," he said, "Tituswas being nasty again, but Donovan stopped him."

Antigone's face turned red. "He did accidental magic again," she said with a smile. "He's prone to doing that when his friends are in danger."

Lydia laughed, and Madelyn hurried down the stairs toward them. "He's going to be a Hufflepuff," Madelyn predicted with a grin, winking at her friend.

Rosebud smiled and hugged her little boy. "You're getting so big," she told him, and he grinned, hiding his face in her robe.

"I love you," he whispered to her, and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you forever," she replied.


	48. Portkey and Apparition

A few weeks later, Bethany was sitting out by the river when Thad apparated home to Horror House from an errand. "Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded curtly, and he walked away up toward the house, seeing Titus hurrying down toward him.

"Titus, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Going to see Mum," Titus replied, then continued on toward his mother. Thad went on up to the house without saying a word.

The two year old boy walked up to his mother and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her. Surprised, she pulled him onto her lap and held him close. "Mum," he said carefully, "what's wrong with you?"

"I—I just have a lot of thinking to do," sighed Bethany. "I really don't know what to do."

"About what?" Titus asked curiously, taking her hand in his small hands.

She looked down and said, "About—Thad, and Rosebud, and my parents and their trial—my mum wants a favor from me in case she goes to Azkaban. I don't know what to do about that either."

Titus laid his head against his mother's breast and asked, "Mum, did your parents really hurt Ethan's mum?"

"Yes," Bethany replied very quietly, cuddling her son. "They were horribly nasty to her: she was in St. Mungo's, you know. That's where Ethan and I went every morning a while ago. We went to visit his mother. She was very ill."

"What did they do to her?" Titus asked.

"They Cruciated her," Bethany said softly, then sighed, "Do you remember my and Thad's cursing Rosebud and Ethan?"

Titus' eyes lit up and he nodded, then became still. "I mean, yes, Mum," he said, remembering what Grandmum Trixie had told him.

Bethany smiled at him proudly, then explained, "That's what my mum and dad did to Rosebud, except they did it longer. And she was very badly hurt."

"But Mum," said Titus, not understanding, "when you hurt Ethan and Rosie, she wasn't awake!"

"Unconscious, yes," Bethany answered. "But, Titus, my parents almost killed Rosebud. I didn't do that."

Titus watched his mother carefully. "Why did they do it?"

Looking away from her son, the girl took a deep breath. "Because, Titus, they—they hate people like Rosebud: she's a Muggle-born."

"Mudblood," corrected Titus, and Bethany frowned at him.

"Titus, please don't say that," she sighed. "You're too young to start that. Besides, that's not the only reason. They wanted me to stay with Thad, but he wasn't mine. He belonged to Rosebud. It infuriated them when they found out that she'd come back to him."

The child was frowning, and Bethany asked him what he was thinking. "Mum," he began carefully, "Was she with Father before you were?"

Bethany was hurt, and Titus looked away from her. "Yes," she whispered finally. "I was not supposed to be with him."

"Why not?"

"Because he had Rosebud, and she wasn't dead," Bethany replied softly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Titus whispered, hugging his mother carefully. "Don't cry. You told me that we're not supposed to cry."

Bethany smiled through her tears. "These are secret tears," she said. "Ones I never tell anyone about. It's okay."

Titus seemed to understand, and she held him tightly. Suddenly, a voice called, "Nee-nee!" Titus pulled away from his mother and stood, facing Ethan. "Go away," he snapped at Ethan.

"Nee-nee, are you all right?" Ethan asked, noticing Bethany's tearstained face. He ignored Titus and put his arm around Bethany's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from my mother!" shouted Titus, repelling Ethan's arm away from Bethany's shoulder and shoving him backwards.

Ethan struggled to his feet, glaring at his brother. Bethany reached over and caught Titus. "Boys, calm down," she said. "Ethan, I'm all right. Titus and I were just talking."

The older boy wasn't satisfied, but he said, "Okay. Grandmum would like you to come into the house. It's supper time."

"All right," Bethany said. "Thank you for letting me know. And Ethan?"

"Yes?" He turned back around and looked at her.

"You need to call me something other than 'Nee-nee,'" she told him. "That is a child's name, and you're growing up."

Ethan nodded carefully, thinking that his own mother had said the same thing. "Okay," he said, "but what will I call you?"

Bethany smiled. "I don't know. Perhaps you ought to think on it, and let me know what you think."

The boy nodded, then ran back to the house.

* * *

"What are you muttering about?" Kitten asked Ethan teasingly. "'Overprotective brat'? Who are you talking about?"

"Titus," Ethan said instantly. "He didn't want me near Bethany."

Kitten was surprised. "Usually, he doesn't care about anyone," she said. "Perhaps he cares for his mother, though."

Ethan nodded earnestly. "She was talking with him, she said," he told his cousin. "They didn't want me to stay."

"'course," Kitten said. "When a mother is talking to her son, she probably doesn't want anyone around. Isn't that what your mum does?"

"Sometimes," Ethan replied. He looked over at his mother and father, who were sitting down at the table. "I miss the way she was."

Kitten put her arms around her cousin. "I'm sorry," she told him.

He nodded, then pulled away shyly. "Thanks," he said before hurrying off to the table.

* * *

Thad, Rosebud, and Bethany sat together, discussing the imminent trial. He had just informed Bethany that Rosebud had requested that the Killing Curse and the Dementor's Kiss be excluded from the list of possible punishments.

"Why?" Bethany asked her, and Rosebud shrugged.

"Because I don't want that done to them," she said. "I—I've heard James talking about it, and it just sounds nasty. And I'm not dead, or insane, so why should they be killed? And they're your parents." Rosebud did not tell them that James had only been talking about the Dementor's Kiss because of Rodolphus Lestrange's trial in February of 2017.

Bethany sighed and thanked Rosebud with a sigh. "I'm sorry about all of this," she said. "If I had known that they were going to be so horrible to you, I would have tried to stop them."

Rosebud smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry 'bout the trial." Thad said not a word, just watching the two women carefully.

* * *

The morning of the trial (10-31-2022), Rosebud sat in her room, brushing her long hair. She was looking into the mirror at herself and sighing. She couldn't get her hair brushed out, for she was worrying about Bethany and her parents and the trial.

Rosebud wished that she hadn't gotten Bethany's parents in such trouble. She didn't want to go to the trial, but she had to. She sighed deeply, her hand over her stomach. Her unborn child was growing, making it more obvious that Rosebud was pregnant. Already, the entire Riddle family and most of their cousins knew.

She looked back at herself in the mirror, fear coming over her as she thought of the Lestranges. _I don't want to be hurt_, she thought. _They will hurt me. I don't want to see them!_

Tears coming to her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her, her hairbrush falling to the floor. She bowed her head, crying softly.

Thad burst in the door, closing it loudly behind him. Rosebud jumped, but stayed in the same position. "Rosebud, are you ready to go?" he asked, striding up to her. Then he noticed that she was trembling and crying. "Dearest, what's wrong?" he murmured, putting his arms around her gently.

She buried her face in his dress robe and wept, "I don't want to see them, Thad-y." He drew her up and she clung to him tightly. "I don't want to go," she choked, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Darling, they're prisoners," Thad said softly. "They can't hurt you."

"No," Rosebud said, batting Thad's hand away when he tried to wipe a tear off her cheek. "I—I feel sorry for them. I know what Bethany meant now, when she said that she could send her parents to Azkaban easily. I feel awful, Thad."

Thad shook his head, holding her close. "Darling, this has to be done." He put his finger across her lips when she began to speak. "They had Bethany under the Imperius for over five years: they ruined her life, Rosebud. They deserve punishment for what they have done to their own daughter."

"You remember what they did to you," Thad whispered to her. "Rosebud, they would have killed you for no other reason than that you were in the way of their plans for Bethany. I couldn't let that happen, Love. They deserve to be locked away."

"And what about Ethan?" he asked her. "If you hadn't warded him in the way you did, he most likely would be dead right now. Your own, sweet—"

"Stop!" screamed Rosebud, bursting into sobs and hiding her face again.

Running footsteps echoed down the hall, and the door burst open, Ethan standing in the doorway. "What have you done to my mother?!" he shouted at his father.

Rosebud turned to her son, pulling away from Thad. Her untidy brown hair cascading down her shoulders, she knelt, holding out her arms to Ethan. "Ethan," she choked, and he ran to her immediately. She squeezed him tightly, crying over him.

Thad was silent, hoping he'd not gone too far in telling Rosebud that. Finally, Rosebud lifted her face, sniffling a little. "Ethan," she said softly, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Mum," he replied, "but are you okay?"

"I will be," she said with a weak smile. "Run along now so I can finish getting ready."

Ethan quickly left the room, and Thad began ashamedly, "I'm sorry, Rosebud. I shouldn't have been so blunt. I should have said that differently."

Rosebud turned to Thad and leaned against him, a deep sigh coming from her. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. She felt something and looked up at his face, realizing that he was smiling. A blush came over her face as she realized that he was looking at her stomach. Hiding her face in his neck, she whispered, "I love you, Thad."

He caressed her gently, and said, "I suppose you should get ready to go, then?"

"Yes," she replied, "but I can't get my hair up. Could you help me?"

Thad smiled and drew his wand, debating how to do his wife's hair. He twisted it up carefully, placing flowers in her hair. "Now look," he told her with a smile, turning her toward the mirror.

Rosebud reached up to touch the roses in her hair. "Thad," she breathed. "That's beautiful!"

He smiled. "Thank you," he told her. "We'll have to see what Bethany looks like: she told me that she was going to do flowers as well."

"What colour?" Rosebud asked, drawing her wand to _accio_ her shoes. Thad raised his hand and they flew to his hand. "Thad!" she protested. "You have to teach me how to do that!"

"I will," he promised, "but right now we need to save time. Are you going to use an Extension Charm on your robe?"

Rosebud turned to look at him. "Should I?" she asked. Thad shrugged, and she grinned at him. "Could you do it for me?" she requested of him. He complied, and she grinned at herself in the mirror. Her pregnancy was perfectly hidden by the Undetectable Extension Charm.

"All right," she said. "Now are we going to pick up my parents?"

"Rosebud," Thad sighed, "I really don't know if that's a good idea. I mean: Bellatrix will be there, Malfoys, Blacks—there'll be no end of trouble. And they can't defend themselves against magic, either."

Rosebud frowned. "Then they'll have to stay near James and Vi," she said. "They know James and Vi, and that should be fine."

"Rosebud," Thad began, then sighed. There was no arguing with the Hufflepuff-stubborn girl that had walked out of St. Mungo's. "Let's go," he said. "We'll be using a portkey out of the Muggle World. It'll take us to the Auror Office in the Ministry building. Then we'll go on to Courtroom Seven."

They hurried to get Ethan and disapparated to the Swensen home. After greetings had been exchanged, Thad pulled out his wand and picked up a rock, cleaning the dirt off of it. "After I say the activation word," Thad told them, "we will all need to hold onto this, even if only one finger is touching it. It will take us to the Ministry."

"Yup," Rosebud said. "Right to the Aurors, so they can put us away for a long, long time."

Ethan laughed, but Dora and Frank looked at each other. "Come on," Ethan told them, his eyes on Thad as he made the portkey. "Dad knows what he's doing. He's a pureblood, you know."

Rosebud giggled, and Thad gave both her and Ethan a wink and a dirty look. "_Hisssusss,_" Thad said, motioning to the others to touch the rock. After a few seconds, Ethan and his grandparents yelped, feeling the tug behind the navel that portkeys normally cause.

Thad and Rosebud were the only ones standing when the portkey arrived at the Auror Office. The two Muggles sat on the floor, laughing. "That was fun!" Dora said. "We should do that again."

Teddy Lupin poked his head out of the back room. "Unauthorized portkey," he mused, pretending to take notes.

"Shut up," Thad told him, grinning.

"Oooh," Rosebud said, looking at Teddy's strangely light blue hair. "Nice hair." She saw purple in his aura and grinned at him, knowing that he was using his metamorphic gift.

Teddy grinned at her. "Thanks. And good luck today. I'm on the team that got assigned to guard them in the courtroom." He rolled his eyes, his hair flashing first black, then back to blue. "Anyway, you had better move along. Harry's here for the time being, but you should take those—oh, you're Rosebud's parents, aren't you?"

"Yes," Dora said, accepting her husband's help and getting up off the floor. They weren't phased at all by Teddy's colour-changing hair; they'd seen and heard Rosebud do and say many abnormal things.

"Nice meeting you," he told them. "Move along, Thaddeus. Take your portkey with you, too. And make sure that you keep the Muggles away from our PBEs."

Thad nodded. "Of course," he said, motioning them to following him. Ethan caught Rosebud's hand, and Dora took Ethan's other hand, leaving Frank to stay walk on the other side of Dora.

* * *

Ginny was with Bethany and her children, waiting for Thad to arrive with his family. She could feel Bethany's stress and felt sorry for the girl. Titus looked up at his mother and asked her why everyone was staring at them. Bethany bit her lip and said, "Hush, Titus. I'll tell you later." Ginny knew that she didn't want to explain their situation to Titus in front of the cameras.

Suddenly, Bethany looked toward the stairs, seeing Rosebud's grinning face. "They're here," she told Ginny, "and—oh, Salazar, they've brought Muggles."

Whirling around, Ginny looked carefully at them. "Oh," she said. "Those are Rosebud's parents, aren't they?"

Bethany confirmed it, watching Thad's family sadly. She saw Thad, his wife, his son, and his in-laws: everything that she was not to have, Rosebud had. Struggling against her rising emotions, Bethany followed Ginny toward them.

"Greetings," Ginny said to Thad, Rosebud, and Ethan before turning to the Swensens. "Hello," she said, holding out her hand to them. They shook her hand, and Ginny asked them, "Would you like to be sitting with me during the trial? I'm going to have Ethan with me since Thad and Rosebud will be seated at the prosecution table."

"Ginny," Bethany said softly, the moonglory flowers in her hair blowing, "Bellatrix."

Thad laughed, and Ginny frowned. "Well, there is that," she said.

Rosebud smiled. "Mum, Dad," she told them, "I'd like you to sit with James and Vi: they're going to be the ones you know. They'll be around their family as well: I believe you know Lily and Albus?"

Dora nodded wordlessly, and Bethany said, "You can stay with us for the time being, though. Thad and Rosebud are expected to go directly to meet Soriah. Ethan, you'll be staying with Ginny until she has to leave."

"Okay?" answered Frank uncomfortably.

Thad and Rosebud hurried off, arm in arm. "We won't be able to sit in the courtroom until a few minutes before the trial begins," Ginny told the Swensens, putting her hand on Ethan's head. Titus was frowning at Ethan, and Bethany gave her son a sharp look. "But we can go down there and be very close to the front of the line to get seated."

They nodded, and Ginny walked with them through the Ministry, sitting down on a bench outside the courtroom. Bethany conjured another bench, she and her son sitting down. Frank and Dora were quite uncomfortable there, but paid attention to what was being said around them. They watched Ethan carefully, noting that he was perfectly at ease with Ginny and Bethany.

About twenty minutes later, they were allowed to be seated in the courtroom. Ginny went on in and reserved their seats, Ginny coming back out. "Okay," she told them, coming close to the bench. "I'll be right back." She winked at Ethan—and disapparated.

Frank and Dora didn't even blink, making some of the wizards around gape at them. Dora smirked, and Frank said to her, "I wouldn't antagonize them if I were you."

"I wonder where our daughter got her Gryffindor personality," mused Dora teasingly.

A blonde man stepped up, looking down at them. "How did you two get here? Did you drive?" he asked, a perfect smirk on his face. He did not look at Bethany.

Mr. Swensen frowned up at him. "Who are you?" he asked without answering the other man's question.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied smoothly, the smirk never leaving his face.

He began to ask another question, but Dora giggled and said, "Draco Malfoy? Rosebud told me about you. Can we see your Dark Mark?"

Looking repulsed, Draco scowled at them, making Dora giggle again. "I saw it when I was eight years old," Frank said. "In the sky above Muggle London."

Titus frowned at the two of them, then looked at Ethan carefully. He seemed to think it was funny that these Muggles were annoying Malfoy, for Ethan was laughing. "It wasn't his mark, Granddad," Ethan said. "It was the Mark of Lord Volda-what's-his-name." Bethany gaped in horror, almost giggling herself.

Titus laughed before he could help it, and Draco looked at him carefully, steeming over Ethan's comment. "I'll see you around, Ethan, Titus," Draco said very calmly before walking away.

At that moment, two apparitions came in, side-by-side in front of the bench. Ginny materialized first, grinning. "Eee-hee," squeaked the second person, wavering a minute after materializing. "Traversing those wards is tricky!" It was Bellatrix.

Her presence instantly caused a stir, the reporters crowding around her and Ginny. They stayed some distance back, however, for Bellatrix had her wand out. "Go away," she told them imperially, waving her free hand at them. "I have nothing to say to you."

After the crowd dissapated, Ginny and Bellatrix came over to the Bethany, Dora, Frank, and the young ones. "Bethany, you should hurry along now," Ginny told her. "Thank you for staying with the children."

Bethany smiled, then stood and walked away. Bellatrix looked at the two Swensens, tilting her head slightly. "Wand away," Estella hissed at her, noting the stragglers still looking on.

Bellatrix tossed her head impatiently and stuck her wand through her hair. "I don't know your name," she said to the Swensens as if it were their fault.

"I'm Dora Swensen," Dora said. "I'm Rosebud's mother."

"I'm Frank," said the man. Bellatrix's eyes lit up, and a giggle escaped her. "What is so amusing about my name?" he asked her. She put her hand over her mouth and walked away, giggling to herself.

Frank frowned after her. "Who is she, and what is her problem?" he said. "And why does she find my name something to giggle at?"

Ginny grinned. "You just met Bellatrix Lestrange," she told the Swensens, and they looked at her in astonishment. "She'll be around. And you know the story about Frank and Alice Longbottom, don't you?"

The Swensens nodded mutely. "Good," Ginny said. "Then I don't need to explain her amusement at this insanity." Ginny giggled. "Don't get me started," she told them. "I'm not easy to stop."

"I believe that," Frank said. "Shall we go take our seats?"

"Yes," Ethan said, getting up and standing next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled down at him, but just as they were heading into the room, another apparition appeared in the Ministry corridor. Dirk and Brenda crash-landed on the floor, Brenda hissing at Dirk in Parseltongue. "I can't help it," he retorted (P) before looking up and seeing his mother. "Mum," he said, jumping up and helping his wife to her feet. "Sorry we're late. But Ashley went into labor just a few minutes ago, and they want you to come if you can. Ashley's my twin," he explained to the Swensens.

Ginny sighed. "Good grief," she said. "Everything at once. I can see why Bethany's so stressed. I'll be right there." Turning to Frank and Dora, she ordered, "Take Ethan, Titus, and Melanie and go sit down. Titus, Ethan, there will be no fighting, do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandmum," they chorused.

"Separate them if you need to," Ginny added. She then turned to Dirk and Brenda. "What are you waiting for? Go catch up with Soriah and his group!" she snapped. She disapparated on the spot, heading to Ignatius and Ashley's home.


	49. To Incarcerate a Lestrange

Thad looked up to see Dirk and Brenda hurrying toward them. Soriah stepped forward to meet them. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Trying to find Mum," Brenda replied. "Ashley's having her baby today."

Rosebud squealed, and Bethany smiled slightly. Thad smiled at Dirk and Brenda. "We were afraid you'd gotten...sidetracked," he said to them.

Brenda smiled up at Dirk, and he grinned at her, slipping his arm around her. "Not this time," he told his older brother.

"Come along," Soriah said sharply, leading them to the passage that would take them out onto the courtroom floor. "We are supposed to be seated before Sergillius and Serena are brought in."

Thad followed Soriah quickly, Rosebud and Bethany staying close by him. He noticed that Bethany was pale, and her fists were clenched, her body stiff. Feeling sorry for her, he allowed his hand to brush against hers and strength flowed from him to her.

Rosebud turned to look at him quickly, and he looked over at her, squeezing her hand gently and smiling reassuringly. Bethany did not give any notice that anything that had happened, but she seemed to relax more.

They filed into the courtroom together, sitting at the prosecution table. Rosebud held hands with Thad under the table, thinking of what she had seen him do. _His aura turned rose and green when he touched Bethany. Why would it do that? Rose means love! Green means healing! Why would he do that? Does he love her still?_

Thad squeezed Rosebud's hand gently, feeling an agitation in her. She did not move, looking out at the people. She noted the Malfoys, every single one of them, even the babies. Regulus Black and his descendants were all there: Rosebud was amazed to see all of them, even the youngest, Kermeine.

Bethany was also looking up at the crowd, and noticed Horatio, Thisbe, and their family. She remembered that they were going to move to the Lestrange Mansion very soon. Thad looked for his family, realizing that his father was missing. Titus, Saelia, and KaileyMay weren't there since their second child was due any day. Ginny was gone, and Thad supposed she was with Ignatius and Ashley.

Brenda sat there proudly by Dirk's side, her secrets making her very happy. She saw her brothers and sisters up in the crowd, sighing when she noticed Thisbe. Tara waved at her, and she winked at her sister. Tara happily grinned and bounced next to her friend Kitten. Brenda remembered that her sister's eleventh birthday was today exactly.

Dirk was watching for the Potters, and saw James and Vi come in with their little girl Lucille. He knew that Brenda could care less about them, but he wanted to know who all was present at the trial.

The Potters had also caught Thad's eye, and he was watching them carefully. To his shock, James' sister Lily came into the gallery with Matteus, one of Thad's old dorm mates! Dirk looked over at Thad, grinning, and Thad shrugged ever so slightly. Luna, Harry's wife, came in, looking as if she hadn't a care in the world. She was, however, shooing Albus and a very pregnant brown-haired girl ahead of her.

Thad heard the murmurs go around the courtroom when they noticed Albus' girl. Rosebud smiled to herself as she watched everyone. Auras were flickering and changing rapidly, but Bethany's was staying the same: it was black, speckled with white and rose. A blue shield was over it, and the holes were visible, though smaller. Rosebud wondered if Thad had healed Bethany somewhat when they'd been walking.

_But Thad's not a healer,_ Rosebud reasoned to herself. _But his mum is. Perhaps he can't heal holes in peoples' auras, but he can shrink them. That has to be it. I wonder how he knew that Bethany needed—_

Chains rattled, and the courtroom silenced immediately. Soriah nodded to the Minister of Magic, Lucas Meriat, as he took his place, presiding over the Lestranges' trial.

Even though Rosebud was afraid, she was still noticing auras. Way up in the gallery, behind a wall, there was a person whose aura was boiling red over its black and grey, angry red streaks through the light blue. Rosebud was very curious to know who could hate the Minister of Magic that much.

At that moment, from the passage onto the floor of the courtroom came two Aurors who stood ready on either side of the passage. Three other Aurors came, Sergillius Lestrange shackled between two of them, one being Teddy Lupin. Serena was escorted much more calmly by two Aurors.

Teddy's hair was scarlet and gold instead of the light blue, in honour of Rosebud's being a Gryffindor. The young Auror was hard-put to help keep Sergillius under control, for the three of them together were having much trouble.

Serena was very quiet, sitting down obediently and being chained to the table with much less argument, although she did snap at the Auror who pinched her with the shackles. Laughter (included a muffled mad giggle from the gallery) rocked the courtroom when she shrieked.

Sergillius still wasn't cooperating, and Teddy snarled something in his ear, his hair going tomato red. Sergillius glared at him venomously, but settled down and went quietly to be chained to the table next to his wife.

Thad was amused. "I wonder what Teddy said to him," he murmured to Rosebud. "I have to ask him later."

Laughter rippled through the audience, and the doors opened at the tops of each sets of gallery stairs. "Gingers," Rosebud whispered, seeing the sea of redheads come down and seat themselves. She saw her friend Rose with Scorpius and their two children and nearly squealed with excitement.

Thad was amazed at all the Weasleys that had just arrived; he had forgotten how many of them there were. The other pureblood families in the gallery gave them looks of disdain and sniffed disapprovingly at them. Only Emerald and Ginevra II smiled at each other.

Meriat ignored the "fashionably late Weasley disturbance" and continued on. Clearing his throat, he pronounced, "**Sonorus**" to project his voice. Everyone fell silent once more.

"We are here to witness the trial of Sergillius and Serena Lestrange," the Minister began. "We ask that any easily frightened persons leave the courtroom at this time."

No one moved, and Meriat turned to the two Lestranges, whose lawyer had come in and was sitting with them. "Do you, Sergillius and Serena Lestrange, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Together they moved, raising their left hands. "We swear," they said together, their sleeves falling down to reveal their Dark Marks.

A collect gasp went around the gallery, but several of the older audience members had either expressions of sadness or smirks of pride. Laughter was heard but briefly before it was silenced. Rosebud recognized Bellatrix's laughter, and wondered why her son's Dark Mark was such a funny sight. _Or was it because they were horrified at the sight of it that she thought it was funny?_

Meriat frowned at their smirking faces. "We will now list the charges against you: breaking and entering at the residence of Thaddeus and Rosebud Riddle, three accounts of kidnapping, two accounts of unauthorized use of Veritaserum, use of the illegal Imperius and Cruciatus Curses, and two accounts of attempted murder by _Avada_."

Murmurs began again in the courtroom, and the Minister called for silence. "The main charge they are here on is as follows: repeated use of the seven forms of the Cruciatus in order to render Rosebud Swensen Riddle insane or dead."

A child's gasp was heard, and most eyes went directly to Ethan, who was sitting by his grandmother Dora. The boy had stopped drawing on the paper she'd given him and was watching the people talk. Ethan Riddle knew his mother's name, and he knew what "insane" and "dead" was! He disliked how most people were looking at him as if he were some poor, pitiful child.

Tossing the list of charges down onto the desk in front of him, Meriat turned to Sergillius and Serena. "Guilty, or not guilty?"

Their expression did not change. "Not guilty," they said as one.

Uproar began in the courtroom, people disagreeing loudly. Ethan continued drawing, wishing that they would just take the nasty two away forever so that he and his mother and father and Aunt Bet (as he called Bethany now) wouldn't have to look at them anymore.

Meriat had to increase the power of his charm to make his voice heard. When everyone had quieted, he spoke. "Will the prosecutor come forward?" Soriah stood and went directly before the Minister. "You believe that you have evidence disproving the plea of these two?"

"I know it for certain, Minister," Soriah replied firmly. The Minister nodded at him to continue. "First, their use of the illegal Imperius. Five years ago, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Bethany Lestrange received a letter from her parents. This letter contained the Imperius Curse that the girl was then controlled by for the next five years: to seduce Thaddeus Riddle, and to perform other tasks as her parents so decided."

Bethany's hands were locked together in her lap, her knuckles white. She pressed her lips together as her lawyer explained to the people in the room how the curse had been identified: Thad's memory of seeing Bethany read the letter was shown, and her seductive look into his eyes caused gasps all over the courtroom since the memory was projected onto the walls. A memory of Rosebud's seeing Bethany endeavoring to seduce Thad was shown, and Bethany's face grew heated as she struggled to keep from turning red.

Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Office and knowledgable about the Unforgiveable Curses, confirmed that the look in Bethany's eyes was indeed the look of an Imperius Curse victim. Harry was then questioned by the Lestranges' lawyer.

"Potter," said the lawyer, "have you ever used the Imperius Curse?" Harry replied that he had, in times of war. "Did your victims acquire this so called 'Imperiused' look?"

"Only one," Harry said. "It happens wh—"

"So it does not occur constantly."

Harry looked at the lawyer very carefully. "Only if the victim is fighting the Curse," he said concisely before he could be interrupted. "Consciously or not," Harry added. The lawyer scowled at Harry and asked him no further questions.

Rosebud pressed her shoulder against Thad's as Soriah went on. She worried as she watched him talk, but she saw that he had his thoughts together as he went on to talk about Serena's torturing Bethany at the Lestrange Mansion.

Bethany was called to testify, and stood there, before the entire courtroom, telling them what her mother had said to her. "She told me to hurt Ethan," Bethany said, her face unchanging. Without glancing at the child, she knew that his attention was on her. "When I refused, she pronounced _Crucio_, and I turned my back on it, keeping it from the child. She ended the first Imperius and set another on me, sending me back to Thad's home."

Soriah prompted her to talk about the next time her mother Cruciated her at the Lestrange Mansion, and Bethany continued. "I went back to the Mansion to inform Mother that her second Imperius had been broken. At the same time, I told her that Thaddeus had learned of Tessa's true identity. She was furious, and tried to Imperius me to go back to Thad's house and destroy Rosebud and her son, even if they had to be killed."

Rosebud's jaw dropped. She had had no idea how many horrible things that she'd avoided thanks to Bethany. Looking at Ethan, she found her son staring at Bethany in shock. _It's okay, Ethan,_ she tried to communicate to him across the courtroom. _They cannot hurt you now._ The child looked over at his mother, looking very worried. She smiled at him reassuringly, and he nodded carefully, returning to his drawing.

"This time," Bethany said, her right hand in a fist, "I fought off the Imperius and taunted Mother so that she Cruciated me. It was the most painful _Crucio_ I've ever felt. It—" Bethany fell silent a moment, remembering the agony she'd been in. Her memory of the Curse didn't end in peace, but in darkness, when she'd lost consciousness. "During the Curse, I heard a noise, and the fiery heat abated," she told the courtroom. "I lost consciousness when the Curse was stopped. Serena Lestrange tried to kill me."

The gallery erupted with conversation. Thad looked up at the other Lestranges sitting in the gallery. Rabastan and his family were firmly against Sergillius and Serena, but Horatio was for them (duh) and Thisbe was by his side.

As Bethany prepared herself to be questioned by her parents' lawyer, she stood quietly, her heart pounding. She knew that her grandmother approved of what she was doing, and would most likely appear sometime during the trial. Bethany looked directly into the lawyer's eyes as he asked her, "Have you always been friends with Rosebud Swensen?"

"No," Bethany replied.

"Why not?" the lawyer asked, sounding slightly sympathetic.

Bethany looked at him carefully, then replied, "Because of what my parents taught me: the prejudices common here in the Wizarding World. She was a Gryffindor; I was a Slytherin. Our opinions were very different, of course."

"You have tried to curse her yourself on various occasions, have you not?" the man inquired coldly.

Panic hit Bethany: she knew exactly where he was going with the line of questioning, and was afraid that she could not avoid it. "I—I—" Bethany sputtered.

"But failed," continued the man, making Bethany stare and several around the courtroom burst out laughing. "Did you want revenge for that?"

"Objection!" shouted Soriah. "The witness is not on trial!"

Rosebud jumped in shock and Thad grinned at her. Meriat frowned over at the Lestranges' lawyer, and he nodded at the Minister. Bethany was hurt, watching the lawyer and trying not to show her emotional turmoil.

"Knowing that she has bested you," the man said coldly, "would you not long for revenge? To end your embarrass—"

Bethany's face was twisted in pain, a bright white light shooting from her suddenly and knocking the lawyer to the floor. Gasps came from the people sitting in the gallery, and furious whispering began. Bethany was almost in tears, and Thad reached out to her (C). "Bethany," he murmured to her gently, "you're all right. It'll be okay."

The man scowled at her, then stood up. He indicated that he was finished questioning her and sat down.

Bethany hurried to sit down next to Thad, staring at the table silently. Rosebud watched their auras out of the corner of her eye. Thad took Bethany's hand and squeezed it comfortingly, a slight rose coming into Bethany's aura. She was agitated, Rosebud could tell. Bethany was silent as she thought about what she'd just done. More shame washed over her, and she wanted to hide her face. What would her son say about what she'd done?

Soriah leaned over to Thad and whispered something that Rosebud couldn't hear. Thad's facial expression did not change, but a moment later, an apparition popped near the top of the gallery.

Rosebud saw the person's aura leave, and wondered what was going on. Soriah called Estella Parkington Riddle as a witness, and the others looked around for her. Ginny was not in the courtroom at all.

Meriat frowned at Soriah and began to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of an apparition. Estella appeared directly behind the table where Thad, Rosebud, and the others were sitting. Rosebud heard another apparition and saw an aura appear up in the gallery.

Estella strode straight to the stand and looked to Soriah for what she was needed. "Late much?" Meriat asked her.

She frowned at him. "My daughter is in labour," she said, her face remaining calm, "and I was at her side."

Meriat had nothing to say to that, and Soriah said to Estella, "You were at the Lestrange Mansion on the twenty-fourth of June. Why was that?"

"I was called there to heal Bethany Lestrange from the Curse she had taken," Estella replied.

"What is your experience in healing?" Soriah asked Estella.

Estella took a deep breath. "I have been a certified healer since 2001," she told Soriah, "and have treated my family and extended family's injuries for over two decades."

Soriah watched her a moment, then inquired, "When you arrived, did you assess the situation?" Estella confirmed that she had, and he continued, "And in what condition did you find the Lestrange girl?"

Several in the audience looked over at Bethany carefully, especially her other Lestrange cousins. Brenda looked down the bench at Bethany, looking a little curious. Estella had not told anyone except Thad and Rosebud about Bethany's torture. Dirk did not move: he was thinking about testifying to the Lestranges' first torture of Rosebud. He was a little worried about that.

"She was unconscious on the floor," Ginny began. "Breathing shallowly, her pulse slow, broken bones, internal and external bleeding. It is not often that Cruciatus victims are that bad: the point of the Curse is to hurt, not to kill. There are other ways of doing that. Serena had intended her own daughter's death."

Serena jerked in her seat, and Sergillius shot a glare at her.

"Why do you say that?" Soriah asked Estella, pretending to be curious.

"The Cruciatus is normally used to punish or torture in order to glean information," Estella explained, her eyes lighting up as she spoke. "A full-blown Cruciatus, using every form of it at the same time with the proper intent, will kill a victim very fast. That is one of two ways that the Cruciatus can kill, and it is the one that Serena chose for her daughter." Estella looked at Serena, their eyes meeting across the room. The Lestrange woman's face did not change.

Estella eyed the Lestranges' lawyer, a smile playing around her lips. She loved debate, but at the time, she was more focused on making sure she didn't slip up during the cross-examination. Her mind, however, kept drifting back to her daughter Ashley, hoping the girl was getting along all right. Estella had had to leave her to her husband's care in order to come testify for Thad and his family. She hoped Ashley and her baby would be all right without a midwife there to help her.

"Who?" the lawyer said abruptly.

A grin spread across Ginny's face. "You sound like an owl, Berkeley," she told him. "Ask me a full question."

"Who called you to the Lestrange Mansion?" he snapped as those in the gallery laughed at his expense.

"Bellatrix," Estella replied easily.

Berkeley, as his name was, smiled at her words and came toward her. "Why did she call you?" he sneered. "Out of every healer–—"

"Because!" Ginny snapped, interrupting him. He smiled as she spat, "I am one of the few that stood by her when she needed it most, and will continue to do so!" Estella regarded the lawyer with a superior look. "Besides, I did say that I've been treating my extended family's injuries."

"Yes," purred the lawyer, "you did. Mrs. Riddle, how well do you know the Cruciatus?"

Estella winced, and the gallery seemed to become even more quiet. "Intimately," she said. "In times of war, I've done it and had it done to me. Punishment, just plain torture for fun, torture for information...I've been through it several times."

He looked at her for a moment, letting her well remember her own torture sessions. "How many times have you seen someone try to kill another with the Cruciatus?"

Ginny licked her lips nervously, then replied, "Twice. When Rookwood was killed, and when Karkaroff was killed. The first was not killed, however; the caster was stopped."

Several of the older audience members nodded in agreement with Estella's words. They well remembered witnessing or participating in those tortures.

"Upon arriving at the Lestrange Mansion," he said carefully, "you found the girl" he pointed callously at Bethany "under torture. Do you believe that death was in store for her through that torture?"

Estella smiled thinly. "You have that wrong," she told him. "When I arrived, Bethany was unconscious, as you will remember from the previous witness, her torturer, her mother Serena, rendered incapacitated."

"Was Bellatrix the one who told you that the Curse was intended to kill?" the lawyer asked.

"No," Ginny said. "I was told that Serena had used the Cruciatus to its full potential. That means that all the versions of the Cruciatus were used at the same time. It's the quickest death by the Cruciatus. Luckily, it was averted."

"Very well," Berkeley said calmly. "Did you treat Serena for her injuries at the same time?"

Estella frowned. "No. She was not injured: the powerload of magic that she'd been hit with only knocked her out."

"But you did not treat her at all, did you?" said the lawyer triumphantly. Ginny sputtered, and he laughed derisively at her. "Have you always been at odds with her, Mrs. Riddle?"

"No," hissed Ginny between her teeth, knowing she'd walked right into a trap.

He smiled. "No further questions."

The instant Ginny was released, she disapparated right off the witness stand. Rosebud had seen the anger streaking her aura, and sighed softly as her mother-in-law was questioned. She looked on quietly as they discussed breaking and entering briefly, viewing Bethany's memory of her parents' arrival at the home.

Gasps of amazement went up from the audience when Rosebud snapped in the memory, "If I must go the way of Lily Potter, I will!" The audience easily remembered that Lily had died for her son, Harry. It was a fitting comparison to Rosebud and Ethan.

Since the Lestranges' hoods obscured their faces, Rosebud's memory of her duel with them was viewed. James and Scorpius, sitting in the gallery, both hollered out when Rosebud stupefied Serena. Vi, sitting next to her husband, blushed and looked as if she wanted to go hide. Laughter rocked the gallery. The audience gasped as the two hooded duellists' hoods fell back, showing them to be Sergillius and Serena Lestrange.

Soriah presented Rosebud's torture and coercion at Thad's home before she was taken up to the Riddle Mansion. Scorpius, having been in the home moments after Rosebud had been taken, was able to testify to the burn marks being the Cruciatus Curses that had missed her; however, the _Avada_ that had been attempted in Ethan's room had left a hole in the wall.

Dirk and Brenda went over their kidnapping, having Ginny return and testify that Dirk had indeed been Cruciated by Sergillius and Serena. She ended up having to explain to the audience that every wizard or witch has his own magical signature that he leaves when he does magic to something or someone. Their view of Rosebud's first torture sufficed, and James was called to testify that he had also seen Rosebud's first torture.

Beginning to discuss the Lestranges' second torture of Rosebud, Soriah called her to the stand. Thad squeezed her hand tightly before she went, and she walked up to the stand, her eyes on Soriah. She'd seen the others testify, and figured that it couldn't be that hard.

"Rosebud," Soriah said calmly, "did the Lestranges ever mention this possible death-by-torture to you?"

"Only in passing," Rosebud grinned at him. "After they questioned me under Veritaserum, they told me that if I ever told Thad that I was Rosebud instead of Tessa, the one I was pretending to be, they would kill me."

Soriah nodded. "Did you believe them?"

Rosebud scowled. "Yes," she said. "They tortured me to prove it, and Sarge said that if I said anything to anyone about the questioning or torture, I would count that torture as nothing."

"Ah," Soriah said. "But you were not deterred from letting Thad know?"

"I didn't tell him," Rosebud replied. "I'm a homemaker, not a home-breaker. I didn't want to hurt Thad and Bethany by separating them. Sarge and Serena were afraid that I would go back to him and ruin their plans for Bethany: that's why they threatened and tortured me the first time." Rosebud looked over at Bethany, biting her lip. She wasn't trying to say hurtful things to Bethany, but she was in court testifying, and couldn't help telling the truth.

Soriah paced away from Rosebud a minute, letting the thoughts sink in. "Tell us what led up to Thad learning what had happened."

Hurting as she tried to remember, Rosebud began, "Ethan knew who I was, and he—he called me Rosie, because I told him my real name. Thad asked why Ethan called me that, but I never explained. Finally, after several times of asking, Thad demanded to know, and Bethany told him my true identity."

"And the Lestranges came after you," Soriah said.

"Fairly soon," agreed Rosebud with a sigh.

Soriah shook his head sympathetically. "What happened when after your duel in the home?"

Rosebud looked worried. "They used _Crucio_," she said, fear in her eyes. "And they took me to Ethan's room and tried to force me to take the Protectionary Ward off of Ethan. But it repelled even me, under the Imperius." She smiled in pride, and saw several of those watching her smiling as well. "Then Serena attempted to _Avada_ me and I avoided it. They took me away, saying that even just me would work just fine for them."

"How did you fare at the Lestrange Mansion before your torture?" Soriah questioned.

"Well," Rosebud sighed. "Once they left me alone, I was allowed to explore. The portraits helped me to get around and avoid _Crucios_ for being late to supper. I was hurt anyway, for Serena believed I was lying to her." She looked venomously across the courtroom at the Lestrange woman. "Bellatrix was nice to me—"

Laughter rocked the gallery, and Meriat frowned at Rosebud, not believing her comment about Bellatrix being nice.

"Well, she was!" Rosebud spat at him defiantly, Fire crackling in her hair. "She healed me from the Curses I took at my home! And she helped me! She really did!"

The pureblood families stared in astonishment at Rosebud's flaming hair, wondering how she could do such a thing when it wasn't common among Mudbloods. They were also shocked to hear that Bellatrix had possibly helped Rosebud: they weren't quite sure they could believe the "insane" girl speaking to them.

"Of course," Soriah soothed her gently. "Then what happened?"

Rosebud frowned, crossing her arms. "Then I talked to her for a while, and she left, and I went to sleep. I woke up to _him_" she pointed at Sergillius "sitting on my bed. Serena chased him away and forced me to go to another room. They explained to me that they were going to do seven C_rucios_ and then _Avada_. I tried to get away, but the room was very specially warded, and I was thrown to the ground. Then they started Cursing me." She shook her head, staring across the room at nothing in particular. "They told me I'd never see my family again," she said defiantly. "Then I—I—my mind started playing tricks on me, and the next thing I knew, I woke up in St. Mungo's."

Frank and Dora watched their daughter in horror. As Muggles, they had no idea what Rosebud had gone through during her torture even though it had been described to them. Ethan just looked up at them and shook his head. He wanted to go comfort his mother, who seemed slightly upset.

Soriah looked at Rosebud carefully, and she nodded. He then turned her over to Berkeley for questioning. Rosebud stood silent, feeling tired. She wanted very much for the trial to be over, stressed and worried. Thad had been comforting her while they were sitting together, but she was alone now, in front of the courtroom full of people.

"Mrs. Riddle," began the lawyer, his eyes darkened, "do you have any idea how many problems secret marriages cause?"

Rosebud shrugged. "Now I do," she said. "But if those two would mind their own business—"

"They had chosen Thaddeus for their daughter," he said. "It was a simple arrangement that was already set. What is your reason for interrrupting that?"

"It was not arranged," Rosebud spat at him. "Thad did not want their daughter: they coerced—"

Berkeley grinned at her. "But they were married, yes?" he said coldly, enjoying her discomfort. "Why did they marry if he didn't want her...Ms. Swensen?"

Rosebud looked at him, pain beginning throughout her entire body. "She came just after Thad and I were separated," she hissed. "They—they—" She became silent, her fists clenching in anger. She wanted nothing more than to flatten him as Bethany had, but she would do more than just knock him down.

"He needed a woman?" asked Berkeley coldly. "Do you believe your husband to be so weak?" Rosebud's hair flamed, burning like a candle. Rosebud realized what was happening, but was afraid to release the magic.

"Objection!" howled Soriah. "He is badgering the witness!"

Meriat scowled at the Lestranges' lawyer. "Stay on track, and refrain from such needless derogatory comments."

Berkeley just smiled and turned back to Rosebud, whose hair was nearly hidden by the flames. "You did not know anything of the impending arrangement of marriage?"

Rosebud shook her head. "There wasn't one," she said coldly.

"There was," Berkeley told her, grinning. He picked up a piece of paper off the table. "Here I have a letter from Tom Riddle to Sergillius Lestrange considering the marriage of Thaddeus Riddle and Bethany Lestrange. It is dated back in May of 2017. It says that Tom gave full permission for their marriage."

Berkeley looked at Rosebud, smirking. "That was before you, because you were still in fifth year. You met Thaddeus the summer afterward, correct?"

"No," Rosebud snarled, fury overtaking her. "I've known him since I came to this prejudiced, undisciplined—"

"Rosebud." The low voice stopped Rosebud's tirade, and she turned slightly to see Bellatrix come down the stairs toward her, her wand stuck through her hair. "You need to release the magic, or you will become very ill. It will only compound your problems right now."

The gallery exploded in whispers and loud exclamations of disbelief, Bellatrix stopping them with a cold glance. Rosebud looked at Bellatrix worriedly. "But, I feel like" she began to whisper "giving him something to holler about. Like pain, or something. If I release, will that happen?"

"Not unless you direct the power at him," Bellatrix replied with a grin. Rosebud sighed, then spread her fingers, allowing the magic to drip through them, back to the Elementals. Bellatrix stood right next to Rosebud and faced Berkeley. "Don't anger her," Bellatrix warned him. "I have just begun to teach her wandless magic, and if you trigger her, she might do anything to you, accidentally. So be warned."

Berkeley was speechless, watching Bellatrix stand next to Rosebud. He hadn't known that she was going to be there. "Besides," Bellatrix interrupted him as he was about to speak, "that letter is not from 2017. It is from 2019: I checked the records of owls coming in and out of my home, and found it. I have the full proof here with me. Would you like to see it?" She pulled a paper out of her pocket and waved it at him. "Liar," she spat at him.

The gallery roared in approval and called for Bellatrix to testify. Berkeley looked over at Soriah, and Soriah grinned, nodding to him. Rosebud was released back to sit with Thad, and Soriah called Bellatrix to the stand.

"Tell us what you observed of Rosebud's stay at the Lestrange Mansion," Soriah requested. "Both times."

Bellatrix looked around the courtroom, a tiny smile on her lips. She relished the opportunity she had to stand in court without being on trial. "The first time Rosebud was brought to the Lestrange Mansion, Sergillius brought her in unconscious. I felt her presence in the Mansion, and investigated, finding her there alone. I did not have time to take her from the dungeons, for Sergillius and Serena were already heading there to deal with her."

"I found out that Thad had a rescue team outside the Mansion, ready to come get Rosebud, then known as Tessa," Bellatrix continued. "After the questioning and subsequent torture, the two of them left her alone, and Thad's team apparated in, taking Rosebud from the Mansion." Bellatrix smirked over at Serena. "Serena later told me that they had intended Rosebud to be rescued from the Mansion."

"And again," Soriah said, "we come back to the idea that Rosebud had been threatened by your son and daughter-in-law. What do you know about that?"

A cold expression fixed itself on Bellatrix's face. "First," she hissed, pointing across the courtroom, "that man is not my son!"

Cries of shock sounded all over the courtroom. "She's disowned them," one of the Lestrange cousins gasped.

"I always said she was like grandmother Walburga," said one of the Black boys, and laughter ran through their section of the gallery.

"Second," Bellatrix continued brightly, "Serena threatened Rosebud with death if she ever told Thad who she really was. They tortured her, and Sergillius added that if Rosebud told anyone about what had happened, they'd make her first torture session seem as nothing."

Bellatrix's words made murmurs run through the courtroom, and Soriah knew that her testimony was considered quite weighty by the pureblooded families. "Then Thad and his friends took Rosebud back to their home?"

"Yes," Bellatrix confirmed. She looked over at Thad, a grin on her face. "If you're so inclined," she said to him, "come back to the Mansion and take your Imperius off of my house-elf."

Rosebud looked up at Thad in surprise. "You Imperiused a house-elf? Oh, did you hear Hermione squeak just now?" She looked up at Hermione, sitting next to Ron. The woman had a look of absolute disgust and horror on her face, but her daughter and son-in-law were laughing.

Everyone at the prosecution table laughed, and Thad nodded. "I will," he told Bellatrix, grinning.

"What do you know about Rosebud's second torture session?" Soriah asked her.

"I was in my room at the Mansion when I received an letter telling me that Sergillius and Serena had taken the Mu—Rosebud—again." Bellatrix didn't even blink when she stumbled over her words, but went on. "It was hastily written, and informed me that they were heading toward our Mansion."

Soriah nodded. "Who sent you the owl?"

"Estella Riddle," Bellatrix replied easily. "When Bethany came to the Riddle Mansion to warn them of those two being at Thad's home, Estella immediately sent me an owl, warning me."

"And did you do anything in preparation for their arrival?"

"I told the portraits to help the prisoner any way they could," Bellatrix said. "My portrait keeps the others in line, and so they all obeyed me, in their peculiar ways. I did not know what their plans for her were."

Rosebud smiled at the thought of an army of portraits. Shaking off her thought, she concentrated on what Soriah was asking. "What did you do when they arrived?"

Bellatrix glowered at Sergillius and Serena. "I waited several minutes, for I did not want to speak to them with Rosebud around," she said, glancing over at the brown-haired girl. "I found them in the living room, discussing what to do with their prisoner. I confronted both of them with what I knew they had already done. Serena proudly informed me that their plans were already going through, and that there was nothing to be done to stop them. Sergillius tried to Curse me, but I'm not as old as he thinks I am." She grinned wickedly. "I hexed him, and warned the two of them that I was not going to put up with their antics and their tantrums."

"Serena did not try anything at that point," Bellatrix continued with a smile, "but Sergillius, throwing off the hex, told me that there were wards in place to keep Rosebud from escaping from them at all. He told me that unless there were two of me, I had no hope of escaping from the Mansion, or helping the Mudblood escape."

Several people gasped at her use of the word, but most knew that it was just Bellatrix's way of speaking. She took a deep breath and went on. "I left the room and tested the wards to see exactly what the two of them had done. They had put up wards of extremism, and certainly the court is aware of what that means. However, if not, these wards could only be taken down by purebloods, and since two had put them up, two had to take them down. They had put other apparition wards on, and made sure that mind communication was completely blocked. I could not take them down alone, and Rosebud could not help. The wards were also guarded from those under the Imperius, completely cutting out the option of having those two take down the wards."

Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Luna, Lily, Albus, and Reyona looked shocked upon hearing Bellatrix say that she had considered using the Imperius. According to what Thad's mother had told him about Bellatrix, she had probably decided that Imperiating either Sergillius or Serena would be a better option than allowing them to torture or kill Rosebud.

"So you waited for something to happen?" Soriah asked her.

Bellatrix frowned at him. "At supper time, Serena went to retrieve Rosebud from her room, hoping that she wasn't there, for she wanted to get a _Crucio_ or two in. She has never been very good at Occlumency." Bellatrix grinned. "However, one of the portraits had shown Rosebud back to her room, for she had been in the dungeon. Sergillius was annoyed that Serena was taking so long and hurried off to get her. When they arrived in the dining room, Rosebud appeared to be afraid of me."

Laughter went around the room, and Rosebud blushed. "I saw them force her into the room, for she tried to leave us," Bellatrix continued. "Then she became ill in the kitchen and I managed to convince them to 'take care of business' in the morning and took Rosebud to her room."

"Ah," Soriah nodded. "What happened then?"

"Not much," Bellatrix said, a slight smirk on her face. "I healed her from the _Crucios_ she'd taken at her home, and explained to her that we were both trapped inside the Mansion."

Soriah frowned at her. "Was she afraid of you?"

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. "But we talked, and I told her that she could expect torture from them, for I knew that is what they were going to do. They wanted her destroyed: I healed her because she had a better chance of survival if she weren't already suffering. After I told her that the Thad and his friends were coming for her the next morning, I left her alone in the room."

Bellatrix scowled darkly at Sergillius and Serena. "I woke the next morning to the wards being torn off the Mansion and to Aurors storming our dungeons. Not the best awakening in the world." Bethany snorted, and Bellatrix looked over at her with a grin, then continued, "I met Estella in the hall outside my room, for she had come to get me, and we went to the Dark Room together. I knew that they would have taken Rosebud there: they had it specially warded."

"What did you find upon entering this so-called 'Dark Room'?" questioned Soriah.

"I found the girl, Rosebud, lying in a pool of her own blood," Bellatrix said, looking over at Rosebud again. "She had a Sleeping Ward on her, and Bethany apparated Rosebud and Thad to St. Mungo's just after we arrived."

Soriah smiled. "What happened to Sergillius and Serena?"

Grinning gleefully, Bellatrix replied, "When Estella and I arrived, Serena was lying on the floor, a deep slash wound across her chest. _Sectumsempra_, no doubt. Sergillius had been stunned by one of the Aurors. He was immediately taken away. Estella went to heal Serena, who was badly injured—so you see, Estella did heal Serena, but just not that one time. Once Serena had been healed, Estella revived her, and she was taken away by five Aurors, including Teddy." Bellatrix acknowledged him as he sat behind the two Lestranges.

"Was that all the excitement at the Mansion?" Soriah asked Bellatrix.

"Of course not," Bellatrix said. "I hadn't been interrogated by the Boy yet. I answered some questions from the Aurors, then told them to get lost."

"Ha!" shouted someone in the crowd, and Rosebud spotted a little girl with blonde hair. She giggled, figuring that it was probably Aurora Malfoy or one of her cousins.

Turning to Berkeley, Soriah gave him the go-ahead to question Bellatrix. The Lestranges' lawyer stood immediately, never to turn down the opportunity to irritate or embarrass Bellatrix in a court of law.

"Bellatrix, did you ever—"

"Call me Madam Lestrange," she told him in a haughty tone.

He frowned at her, then began again. "Mrs. Lestrange, have you always approved of Thad and Bethany's marriage?"

Bellatrix blew out her breath suddenly. "I never did," she told him. "First of all, he was a blood-traitor, and I didn't want her or us to have to deal with that. Second, it was discovered that his first wife was not dead, merely separated. Therefore, it was not even supposed to be possible for them to marry. I completely disapproved of Bethany's unity with Thad at all times."

"So you're still prejudiced," Berkeley said.

"Sometimes," Bellatrix said sweetly. "Did you need to reassured?"

He scowled at her, and asked, "Were you not the one who taught the Cruciatus to Sergillius before you were sent to Azkaban the first time?"

Bellatrix glared at him, fury in every inch of her body. "I only went to Azkaban once," she spat at him venomously. "And I started him on beetle torture, not people. There is a difference. I never taught him to torture people, only how to master his intent: something that my other son needs to learn."

Horatio gaped at Bellatrix in shock, and Dirk howled with laughter, Brenda trying to shut him up. "Too bad Titus and Saelia aren't here," Thad whispered to Rosebud. "He would have loved to have heard that." Laughing, Rosebud nodded, laying her head against his shoulder.

"How different is it, Mrs. Lestrange?" asked Berkeley calmly.

"Beetle torture is very easy," Bellatrix said. "Torture of persons, however, requires a stronger intent—you should know this, Barmy. I worked with you on your Cruciatus when we were Death Eaters."

Harry's jaw dropped, and the Charleston-Weasley twins burst out laughing at him. "He was a—and we never knew?" Harry said, looking at Teddy. The young man's hair turned pink and his mother laughed, sitting in the gallery.

"He was never Marked," Bellatrix said in disdain, "for he wasn't considered worthy. But enough of that. Did you have any other questions for me?" She smiled at him sweetly.

"No further questions," he snarled, heading back to his seat.

Soriah stood and summed up what he and the witnesses had shown. Meriat then gave Berkeley a chance to speak, but after the lawyer had conferred with Sergillius and Serena, he declined. Meriat nodded. "**Sonorus**. The trial will recess for fifteen minutes while we reach a decision. Dismissed!"

The buzz of conversation quickly filled the courtroom, and several began to head out of the room. Rosebud turned to Thad. "Thad-y," she whispered, "I have to run off to the bathroom."

He nodded. "Have Bethany go with you," he told her. "I don't want you alone."

"Okay," said Rosebud cheerfully. Bethany stood and walked with her into the restroom, where they found several girls chatting, their children at their sides. "Hey," Rosebud greeted them, recognizing Victoire and her son Theodore. "How are you?"

The little boy's hair flickered brown to match Rosebud's. "Good," he told her with a smile. "Are you okay? Mum says that fire is not good."

"Theo!" protested Victoire, and Bethany grinned at the part Veela girl. "I just recently told him that he is not allowed to set fires in the house. Now that he's seen you with your hair on fire...oooh!"

"Sorry," Rosebud giggled. "Theo, you can turn your hair the colour of fire, can't you?" The boy looked at her, then turned his hair green.

"Nope," he told her, a twinkle in his eye.

Bethany laughed, then nudged Rosebud. "You said you had to use the restroom, Swensen-Riddle?"

Rosebud shrugged and walked away, Bethany leaning against the wall, facing the girls. "Katie," she said, eyeing Scorpius's sister-in-law.

"Blood-traitor," Katie greeted Bethany, her son at her side. "This is Treachery. He's three years old. Timothy has his sisters in the gallery still. My family has more children than I expected it to."

"Of course," Bethany replied. "Is three all you have?"

Katie sighed. "Nope. I think we'll end up with a fourth fairly soon. Extension Charms, you know."

Bethany laughed. "Yes, I know. Rosebud is expecting as well, but with her torture and all—we've been quite worried about her losing the little one."

Rose nodded, holding her daughter's hand. "How is Rosebud doing with everything that's going on?"

"Rosebud is doing very well," Rosebud told them, coming out of the stall and washing her hands. "Don't stand around and gossip: it's not nice."

"We didn't mean to," Aurora protested, looking at Rosebud. "Where's Ethan?"

"With his grandparents," Rosebud replied, turning and smiling at Aurora. "You might be able to see him after this is all over."

"Yes," Victoire agreed as her son tugged her away. "Well, we'll see you later!"

Treachery eyed Theodore and Aurora disapprovingly, and a younger boy frowned at them, his red-haired mother sighing. Katie took her son and left, leaving Rosebud with Rose, Aurora, Bethany, and the two gingers.

"Could you watch Adam for a moment?" the red-haired woman asked Rosebud. She hurried off, and Bethany followed, deciding that she might as well take advantage of the time she was there.

"So how is this little one related to us?" Rosebud asked Rose teasingly.

Rose grinned. "This is Adam Weasley," she said, winking at the small boy. "His parents are Charlie II and Willow. Charlie's my first cousin because Uncle Fred is his dad. So Adam and Aurora are second cousins. But Aurora doesn't care about that, do you, Aurora?"

"He has red hair," Aurora said. "He's related to Mum, and he doesn't care what you think: he's always right."

"That's how you define red hair?" giggled Rosebud. "Sounds amazing."

Aurora scowled. "It's true," she said heatedly. "Mum's family is all like that."

Rose smiled, patting her daughter's shoulder. "Well," she said, "Aurora takes after her father's family: she doesn't get along with gingers."

"Does she obey her mother?" asked Rosebud with a grin, nodding as the red-haired woman took Adam with her.

"Yes," Aurora said. "Daddy makes sure that I'm good." She frowned slightly, then grinned. "But I'm still naughty."

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Remember," she said to Rosebud, "this is the girl who loves scaring house-elves, and walking around in the middle of the night for no apparant reason." Rosebud laughed, and Rose said, "Well, I just wanted to say hi to you, because I thought I saw you come in here. You've done such a good job so far, Rosebud. I'll see you around." Rose hugged her friend, then hurried off.

Rosebud leaned against the wall and sighed, thinking of the trial. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling tired again. She wanted to rest so badly: she couldn't wait til she arrived back home. The restroom door opened, and Rosebud opened her eyes, then gasped, shrinking back against the wall with a cry of fear.

Bethany came flying out of the stall, her wand drawn. "Mother," she snapped, "what are you doing in here?"

A whimper came from Rosebud, and a tear slid down the girl's cheek. Serena looked coldly at Rosebud and Bethany. "I can't even use the restroom without being stalked by a Mudblood or a blood-traitor!" she said sarcastically. "You've done enough, Bethany Lestrange." Serena shoved Bethany out of the way and went into one of the stalls.

Rosebud fell against Bethany, blinded by tears that she was trying to keep back. Bethany held Rosebud carefully, then whispered, "I need to wash my hands so we can leave." Rosebud stood next to Bethany the entire time, shaking with fright. Bethany wasn't sure what she should do with Rosebud, for the girl seemed to be in shock.

Bethany led Rosebud out of the restroom—and found Thad and Sergillius being held apart by Aurors, Ethan watching his father snarl at Sergillius in fury. Rosebud watched, a completely lost look on her face. Thad accidentally slipped into Parseltongue, and she gasped in horror at his words. Scorpius went to Thad's other side, making sure that he and James could keep Thad under control.

"Thad, you wouldn't!" Rosebud gasped. Thad looked over at her, and she hurried toward him. Serena came out of the restroom and was almost immediately seized by Aurors who took her back toward the courtroom. "Ethan, go to your Aunt Bet," Thad told him quietly, calming down quite a bit.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as James and Scorpius released him. "I'm okay."

James and Scorpius shooed several pushy onlookers away from Thad and Rosebud. Ethan hurried to Bethany, asking, "Aunt Bet, what's wrong with Mummy?"

Bethany didn't reply, and Ethan frowned, looking back over at his father, who had his arm around Rosebud. Ethan tugged on Bethany's robe. "Aunt Bet," he said persistantly, "what's wrong with you?" She didn't respond, and Ethan looked up at her. "Nee-nee?" he asked.

Bethany was watching the Aurors take her mother back to the courtroom, her father already rechained to the table. Before going through the doorway, Serena turned back and looked at her daughter. Her face was blank, but Bethany could read the fear in her mother's eyes.

Ethan slipped away unnoticed and went to tell his father about Nee-nee. "Thank you," Thad told Ethan. "Please stay with your grandmum until this is over. Dirk, Brenda—" Thad had turned to find them by his side as well, most likely drawn by his cry in Parseltongue "—stick with Rosebud as if you're bonded to her."

Dirk and Brenda nodded, and Thad slipped up to Bethany quietly. "Bethany?" he asked her, standing at her side. "We should go back to the courtroom."

She looked into his eyes and murmured, "Mother's terrified."

A cold look reached Thad's expression, and fire came into Bethany's eyes. "I'm sorry," Thad said gently, "but I must protect you, and the rest of my family. They have hurt you, and others, and they deserve punishment."

"Yes, I know," Bethany sighed. _But you don't know her and you didn't see her face just now!_

Thad put his hand on her back and led her back to the prosecution table. As they sat down, Rosebud asked Thad, "Is she okay?"

He sighed. "I think we'll all be glad when this is over," he told her, and she nodded in agreement.

Just then, the Minister pronounced his Sonorus Charm again and called for silence. "A decision has been reached. The court finds Sergillius and Serena Lestrange guilty of all charges."

Applause began in the gallery, swelling to a roar of approval before fading to silence. The audience wished to hear the rest of the Minister's words. "Everyone rise for the sentencing."

Bellatrix, sitting between her brother-in-law Rabastan and her cousin Regulus, bounced up first, and everyone else followed her. Rosebud held Thad's hand tightly, worried. Thad squeezed Rosebud's hand, then slipped his arm around her as they watched Meriat.

"Sergillius and Serena Lestrange are hereby sentenced to fifteen years in Azkaban," Meriat intoned darkly. Rosebud giggled, then blushed and hid her face in Thad's robe sleeve when everyone looked at her. Most of the others did not find Azkaban so funny since the dementors had been allowed back into it.

"Clear the courtroom," Meriat said with a smile, pausing for dramatic effect. "The dementors are coming to familiarize themselves with these two."

A look of horror crossed Bellatrix's face, and she disapparated instantly. Others that had known the ravages of the dementors followed her example, leaving quickly. Rosebud noted that Lucius Malfoy left rather quickly, and wondered if he remembered being captured at the Department of Mysteries and thrown into Azkaban. She grinned at the thought, but tried to keep her amusement hidden.

Thad had noticed the irritated look on the faces of some of the other Aurors, and realized that they were going to be there to keep the dementors under control. Teddy's hair flickered grey, making Thad laugh inwardly. When the Aurors had discussed who would work at the trial, Teddy had volunteered to be one of the guards to bring in Sergillius and Serena. Harry had then told them that whoever the guards were in the courtroom would also have to keep the dementors under control. Teddy had decided that it was worth it; Thad hadn't had to decide because his family was prosecuting.

Someone cleared his throat, and Thad turned to see his oldest brother, Silvanus. "Our family is heading to the Riddle Mansion," he told Thad, Dirk, and the girls. "Everyone is going: Weasleys, Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges—even Bellatrix. Come when you're ready."

"Is Mother back from Ashley's home yet?" Dirk asked Silvanus.

"No," Silvanus replied. "Mother is going to be gone for quite some time, she said. Come along when you're ready."

Ethan jumped over the barricade onto the courtroom floor and hurried toward his father. He avoided the one person who tried to grab him, dashing between Silvanus and Dirk to get to Thad. "Is it over yet?" Ethan asked his father.

Thad nodded, then looked up at the Swensens, who looked confused. "Rosebud," he said to his wife, pulling out his portkey and modifying it. "Take this and get your parents home. I don't want them here when the dementors come: they won't be able to see them."

Rosebud sighed, and Ethan said, "Don't worry, Mum. I know the word even if you can't say it."

Silvanus raised an eyebrow at Thad, and the younger boy grinned. "Parselmouth," Silvanus said as Rosebud and Ethan walked away. "Congratulations."

Bethany rose from her seat finally, having sat down again after the sentencing. Thad saw the tears in her eyes, and caught her by the sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"I—I want to talk to Mum and Dad before—before they go," Bethany said, barely holding back her tears. "Let me go."

At that moment, the dementors descended into the room from the upper story, and Patronuses began appearing around the room. Thad sighed, and cast his Patronus, a huge white eagle alighting on the table before them. "Go with Bethany and protect her," Thad told the eagle, and it obeyed, seeming to perch on Bethany's shoulder as she walked toward the line of dementors surrounding her parents and the Aurors who kept the dementors from them.

Bethany felt the cold from the dementors, and was terrified. Her memories came flying back to her: of her parents teaching her the Cruciatus by using a poor Muggle boy. They had wanted her to torture him, but she hadn't been able to stand his screams. That had earned her a _Crucio_ from each of them.

_I wasn't weak,_ Bethany thought to herself, a dry sob escaping her. _I helped him escape from them, and saved his life._ Another memory came back to her, of Thad, furious with her and ready to hurt her severely. _But he didn't,_ Bethany struggled to remember, putting one foot in front of the other to keep moving. The dementors on either side of her were watching her, searching through her memories to find her worst ones.

Suddenly, Bethany was hit hard with the agonizing memory of her mother's full-blown Cruciatus. Stumbling as she remembered, Bethany gasped in mental and physical agony. The dementors crowded upon her, but Thad's eagle patronus spread its wings, and they backed down. Bethany found herself curled up on the floor, and she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore: her mother was going to kill her.

A white stag burst through the dementors around her, scattering them. A black-haired boy grabbed her by the robe and dragged her away from them to safety behind the Aurors' line of patronuses. "Why did you come?" James asked Bethany.

She stared at him in terror, tears in her eyes. She didn't say a word, but pushed away his hand when he offered her chocolate. "No," she told him with a shudder. Bethany turned to see her mother watching her, her face drawn and pale.

Dragging herself to her feet, Bethany pulled away from James' helping hand and headed toward her mother. Harry frowned at Bethany, hoping she wasn't stupid enough to get too close to her convicted parents. He then turned to James. "How did you know she was out there?" he asked him, making sure his patronus was still out on the floor.

"Thad told me," James said finally, a frown on his face. "Curse Meriat: I hate dementors. That eagle is Thad's patronus, you know." Harry nodded, and looked back at Bethany.

"Mum, Dad," whispered Bethany, looking at her parents. "I'm sorry. I—I didn't mean for this to—"

Sergillius spat at her, and Bethany's eyes filled with tears once more. "You did so," he snarled, "brat."

Bethany turned away from them, aching in pain. She should have known that they would hate her after what they'd been sentenced to. "Bethany," whispered Serena, holding out her hand to her daughter.

The girl turned, pain visible in her eyes. She came back to her mother and they hugged each other tightly, Bethany weeping. "I really am sorry, Mum," she choked. "I didn't want Azkaban for you." Serena nodded, choked up and not trusting her voice. She squeezed her daughter tightly again, then pulled back from her.

Wanting to speak to her father again before he left, Bethany looked over at him. "Father, won't—won't you hug me before you go?" He stared at her coldly and she sniffled, beginning to turn away. His eyes became kinder, and she looked hopeful, reaching out her hand to him. He pulled her toward himself, and she moved to put her arms around him for a hug.

Without warning, his right hand came up and slapped her full across the face, throwing her to the floor. "I am not your father," he snarled at the girl as she fell. Her cry of pain satisfied him, and he immediately had to deal with pouncing Aurors and dementors. Teddy's hair was blood red, his face full of fury as he put the tip of his wand to Sergillius' neck and hissed a warning in his ear.

Bethany did not get up, but drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, her head down. She sobbed there, feeling abandoned and alone. Harry, James, and Teddy shared worried glances, but didn't know what do to. The dementors parted once more, and Thad hurried to Bethany, two wildcat patronuses at his side.

"Bethany," he said softly, kneeling beside her, "I'm sorry about him."

She sat up and leaned against Thad, weeping bitterly. "Thad-y, take me home," she wept, not caring about her dignity. "I want to go home."

Thad hugged her close, murmuring, "You've been so strong, Bethany. You've done well. We need to go to Horror House, though: that's where everyone is meeting."

"Okay," Bethany consented, trying to wipe her tears away. Thad helped her stand, then took her hand, disapparating.


	50. Relapse

Rosebud was sitting in the living room of her parents' home with her parents and Ethan, wondering how she was to get home. She didn't want to apparate across the country: she didn't know if she could. Rosebud looked at the portkey in her hand, then shook her head.

"What's wrong?" her mother asked her.

"I—I can't get home," Rosebud said, and Ethan hurried to her.

"It's okay, Mum," he told her comfortingly. "Daddy or someone will come."

She squeezed him tightly, and nodded. "I—I just can't remember how to set the portkey. I've always been able to remember..." Her eyes filled with tears, and her father came and put his arm around her.

"It's all right, Rosebud," he said softly. "I was shocked at how much you've been through. I did not know how many things those Lestranges had done to you."

"Just two of the Lestranges, Dad," Rosebud corrected, lifting her face. "There are several others besides them."

Dora nodded. "So, will someone be coming for you?"

Rosebud bit her lip, concentrating on something. After a moment, she nodded. "Thad's a little busy with dementors, but someone else will come."

Ethan nodded, and Frank asked, "What are the dementors?"

"They're...nasty things that steal your good memories and make you dwell on everything bad that ever happened to you," Rosebud tried to explain. "Muggles—um, can't see them. Thad wanted you to be gone before they came. They're horrible. They can suck out your soul, and leave your body an empty shell. It's not good."

"And the Lestranges are going to stay with those?" Dora asked, just as the fire lit up green. A look of shock came over her face as she recognized Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No," Bellatrix said flippantly, "the dementors are staying with them. They'll have separate cells that the dementors only enter at mealtimes."

Frank was uncomfortable, and queried, "Will they be those—those soulless shells that Rosebud told us about?"

Bellatrix's mouth twitched. "No," she replied, her hooded eyes growing darker. "They won't be Kissed unless the Ministry changes its mind, or unless the dementors decide to go against the rules."

"Oh," Dora said, looking at her daughter and grandson.

"Anyway," Bellatrix said imperially, "I have come to take Rosebud and Ethan to Horror House. Do come along, you two."

Ethan scowled at her, and stepped to his mother's side protectively. Rosebud put her hand on her son's head and asked, "Are we going by Floo? I couldn't get the portkey to work."

Bellatrix grinned. "It's a good thing," she said. "Unauthorized portkeys, you know. Thaddeus had permission to create portkeys to transport you and them," she motioned to Frank and Dora "but you did not. We will be apparating." She held out her hands to Rosebud and Ethan. "It is a relief to be in a home with no wards to traverse."

"Of course," Rosebud said, carefully taking the older woman's hand. "Ethan, come here."

"Mum," hissed Ethan, and she hushed him, frowing.

Bellatrix just watched him, noting his discomfort as he took her hand. "Goodbye," she told Rosebud's parents. "I hope you enjoyed the show." They disapparated.

They appeared in the living room of the Riddle Mansion, and many people were milling around. Rosebud smacked into three the instant they appeared, and Ethan unknowingly pressed himself against Bellatrix to stay with them. "Ethan," Bellatrix sing-songed. "Let go of me!" She looked down at his red face and giggled, then stood tall and walked off.

"Why do you talk to her?" Ethan demanded of his mother as she caught his hand and headed to the dining room.

"Because," Rosebud said softly, "she is one of the reasons that I am sane, and that I am still alive, and that I am here with you."

"Oh." Ethan didn't say anything else.

A few minutes later, Elsie came up to Rosebud, a child clinging to her robe and holding another child on her hip. She smiled at Rosebud tiredly and sat down. "Hello," she said to Rosebud. The small boy climbed up onto the bench beside his mother. "This is my son Logan and my daughter Jessica."

Rosebud nodded at them and smiled slightly. Ethan watched carefully, not saying a word. "Hi," Rosebud said softly. "I see that you're expecting again. How do you deal with so many children in a row?"

Elsie grinned a little. "I get Kitten and Kyle to help with the little ones," she said. "It also helps to have a mother like Estella Parkington Riddle. She's really helpful: she had fifteen or so children, you know."

"I forgot," Rosebud said, and Ethan stared at Elsie. "Lots!" he said.

"Yes," Elsie added with a laugh, "From Cheyanne to Arianna to Thad to Silvanus, there are a lot of us."

A door slammed, and a girl shouted, "Out of my way! Ginger-blonde coming through!" Aurora burst into the dining room and took Ethan by the hand. "Come," she demanded. "Treachery, Titus, Jerry, and the girls are being nasty to Theo. Help me to help him."

Ethan jumped up and the two ran off together, Rosebud and Elsie watched them go. "What girls is she talking about?"

"Probably the Malfoy girls," Elsie replied. "Lakota, Gail—oh, Melodie and Joy, and maybe Cheyanne. They're in the same age group."

* * *

Ethan found it to be as Aurora had said: Malfoy, Lestrange, and Lestrange standing around Theodore Lupin, Lakota, Gail, and the twins cheering them on. "Leave him alone!" Ethan snapped when he heard Jerry make fun of Theo's tiger streaked hair.

"Oooh," Treachery turned toward Ethan. "Look: Rora brought in the Mudblood's son. What are you going to do about it, filthy half-blood?"

The girls giggled, and Aurora's eyes narrowed. "What would you like me to do?" she asked Treachery sweetly.

"Leave us alone," Titus said in a perfectly even voice full of danger.

Every child in the playroom stopped what he was doing and turned to watch Titus. "Titus," Ethan hissed, "Dad wouldn't like it!"

Jerry laughed derisively and Titus glared him into silence. "Stay out of it, Ethan," Titus repeated. "Be glad he's not you." Titus indicated Theodore. Aurora began to speak, but Titus snapped, "Shut up, Aurora. No one wants you to try to protect this one, not even him. Go away."

Aurora looked over at Ethan, wondering where Titus got his new attitude. Lakota laughed at them. "S'matter?" she taunted them. "'fraid of them?"

Treachery scowled. "It's not worth it anymore," he grumbled in disgust, walking away. Jerry looked at Titus, and the younger boy motioned Jerry to go away.

"Ethan," Titus said, ignoring Theodore and Aurora as they stood around, "why don't you leave me alone?"

"Don't bother my friends," Ethan told Titus.

"And leave mine alone," Titus hissed before walking away. "Watch your back," he snapped at Theodore.

Aurora and Ethan breathed a sigh of relief as Theodore walked up to them. "Thanks," he said, his hair flickering a golden yellow. "They're jealous, at least Treachery is."

Ethan shook his head. "If they annoy you, I'll help you. Just let me know."

"Me too," Aurora added.

Just then, the children heard a scream from upstairs and Ethan gasped in horror, recognizing his mother's scream. Hearing running footsteps, Ethan went to the door and saw Rosebud dashed through the people that were talking in the living room and the hall. The sobbing girl ran outside, not slowing down.

Ethan frowned and walked down the hall a little ways, Theo and Aurora following him. "Was that your mum?" Aurora asked. Ethan nodded, and Dirk came around the corner. "Ethan," he said, "your parents have gone outside, and your father wishes you to stay in the house."

Frowning, Ethan agreed. "Is Mum okay?" he asked his uncle.

"I'm sure she will be," Dirk said with a sigh. "Just stick with your friends for now." Dirk hurried off, most likely to find Brenda.

"I have to find out what happen to Mum," Ethan told Aurora and Theodore. They nodded, and went to help him.

* * *

Several minutes after Ethan had left Elsie and Rosebud, Bellatrix had come in and told Rosebud, "Thad is here, and has brought Bethany with him. They've just apparated into the star room. Come along."

Rosebud carefully stood up and followed her.

* * *

Bethany was crying in Thad's arms, desparately clinging to him. "Thad," she wept, "I don't know what to do now. I—I—oh, my father!" She sobbed and buried her face in Thad's robe.

"You did what you could," Thad murmured softly. "It was his decision. He had plenty of chances to stop, but he didn't. It's not your fault, Beth-y. And you were hurt in all of this. I'm sorry."

"When—when will they be taken to Azkaban?" Bethany asked, struggling against her tears. "Oh, I'm sorry for being so weak."

Thad hugged her again, allowing her to sit with him on the bed. "You're not," he told her. "It's being strong for so long that brings tears on. I know: I've been there. You've seen that in me." She leaned against his shoulder tiredly. "They'll be taken tomorrow: it's too late to go over there tonight. Did you want to go with us?"

"I suppose I should," Bethany sighed, standing up. "I hope I'll be more stable tomorrow."

"You'll have to be," Thad teased her. "Bellatrix is going."

Bethany stared at him. "What? Why—oh. Grandfather. I should have known that she wants to see him. Don't tell anyone that, though, okay?"

"Of course," Thad said. "Her secrets are best kept because of the way she wields her wand."

Bethany giggled, wiping away her tears. Thad stood and put his arms around her. "Thanks," she whispered, looking up at him.

"You're always welcome, Bethany," Thad said softly. Drawn by the sadness in her beautiful black eyes, he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Longing filled Bethany, and she melted against Thad, clinging to him and returning his kisses. He held her closer and kissed her again, hearing her give a little cry of happiness. She reached for the clasp on his robes—and the door opened.

A scream came from the person who'd walked into the room. Thad looked up from Bethany in horror, seeing his sobbing wife Rosebud turn around and run away. Bellatrix stood there, looking at the two of them in contained anger. Thad had pushed Bethany away, and she was lying on the bed, tears running down her face again.

"Thad," she whispered, stretching out her arms to him. "Please—"

Bellatrix moved forward into the room. "Son of a—" she muttered to herself, waving her hand and removing Bethany's mouth. Thad looked at her, then stepped back, more than a little worried about what she would do.

"Get out," she hissed at him. "Do you have any idea of what you've done to her? I told you that I did not save her so that you could hurt her. Get out of here before I curse you." Thad didn't move immediately, and she raised her wand, cursing him. "All right, after I curse you, then," Bellatrix snapped, without glancing at her whimpering granddaughter. "Go after Rosebud: you may have a chance still to keep her from going into a relapse."

Thad, pain running through him from the curse, disapparated. Bellatrix turned to the girl writhing on the bed. Bethany couldn't sob because she had no mouth. She struggled to breath, her face pale in terror. Something exploded on the dresser, and Bethany's eyes flew wide open, fearfully watching her grandmother as she stood over her.

Bellatrix gave Bethany her mouth, and the girl instantly gasped for breath. "What were you trying to do?" she growled at Bethany after putting up Silencing Charms on the walls. "You should know better!"

"I need him," sobbed Bethany. "I want him!" Something else exploded on the dresser, and Bethany wrapped her arms around herself, cringing away from Bellatrix.

"Get control of your magic this instant," Bellatrix said coldly. "You're acting like a two-year-old. You don't need him: you're a Lestrange, descended from the Blacks, and we don't _need _anyone."

Understanding crept into Bethany's eyes, and she looked down in shame. "Yes," she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Bellatrix frowned, not ready to be kind. "Don't you realize that what you just did can get you in trouble? Did you, or did you not, sit through a trial today?"

A cry came from Bethany's lips, and Bellatrix said, "Yes, Bethany. Remember that, and remember it well. Perhaps it will keep you out of trouble. I don't want to be responsible for you stupidity. Now for your punishment." She drew magic and flung a Curse at the girl.

Bethany sobbed in pain, lying on the bed. It was not long until the Curse was let up, but Bethany ached. "I'm sorry!" she shrieked. "He was with me just after Father had rejected me! I needed someone to help me, and you weren't there! No one was, except Thad!"

Bellatrix sighed. "I know that no one was there. I didn't think you would go through those dementors just to talk to the very ones who tried to disown and kill you."

"I had to," Bethany sobbed. "They're leaving, and I had to tell them goodbye. Thad helped me, or I would have—oh, I miss him so much!" she sobbed, burying her face in the blanket.

"I know you do," Bellatrix said softly, sitting down by her granddaughter and putting her fine-fingered hand on the girl's back. "Do you not think I miss mine as well?"

Bethany looked up at her grandmother and whispered, "Thad was the only good thing that ever happened to me."

"I don't think so," Bellatrix said. "You have Titus and Melanie. I think the dementors affected you more than you know."

"I don't want to go down," Bethany told Bellatrix plainly.

Bellatrix agreed. "You don't have to. I'll send something up for you eventually, but you will have to move to your room, and not stay here."

Bethany rose from the bed, and the two of them left the room.

* * *

Thad appeared quite close to Rosebud, and she cried out in fear, struggling to her feet and stumbling away from him, sobbing. "Rosebud," he called, his heart and body aching. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Rosebud shrieked, running on. Her breath came in gasps, and she turned to look behind her, nearly falling down. With a sob of fear, she ran on. After running quite a way, she had to walk, and stumbled along, walking as quickly as she could. The man was still behind her, angry and wanting to hurt her.

Thad jumped forward and caught her by the arm, gasping in pain at the sudden movement and touch. Rosebud's immediate reaction was to fight him, and Thad had to let go of her as she elbowed him directly in the stomach.

Rosebud stumbled away from him, sobbing in pain herself. It hurt to be touched, and she didn't want to hurt anymore. Thad followed her after healing himself from her blow. "Thad," she sobbed in terror, "don't hurt me. I'll do anything! I'll—I'll go away, and you won't have to see me anymore. You—you can have Bethany. Please, Thad, leave me alone. I don't want hurt! I don't want it!"

"Rosebud, I just want to talk to you," Thad sighed, trying to keep his pain level down. The curse Bellatrix had cast on him was not, in fact, _Crucio_. It was _Afflictio_, a Dark Arts curse that gave the effects of the Cruciatus without the victim having to experience the Cruciatus.

"Then talk," she sobbed, "but don't come near me."

Thad sighed. "Can we sit down? I promise I won't come near you unless you want me to."

With a small sob, Rosebud sank to the ground in exhaustion. "Fine," she spat, curling up in the grass. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Thad sit down about ten feet away. "No hurt," she begged him. "Please, Thad. Nothing. I did nothing."

Thad worried, hearing her speak so choppily. "I won't," he told her. "It's my fault." Pulling a piece of grass, he began to take it apart. "I—I shouldn't have had Bethany with me, Love. I'm sorry. She—she's really sad, because of her parents."

"That doesn't mean you have to comfort her!" Rosebud shrieked at him, sitting up and glaring at Thad. Black entered Thad's aura, and Rosebud lay down again, sobbing, "I sorry. No hurt, Thad. I do anything. Please. Don't care if no love: take her. Leave me." Rosebud sob-screamed in despair and coughed. "My children," she sobbed bitterly, thinking of her unborn child and Ethan.

"Hurt!" she suddenly cried in agony, wrapping her arms around herself. "Ahhhhhh!"

_Mother!_ Thad gasped through the Channel. _Rosebud's having a relapse, and I don't know what to do!_

_I can't come_, Ginny replied worriedly. _I'm stuck with Ashley. I can't believe how late the trial went. What's Rosebud doing?_

Thad watched the screaming girl and quickly put up a ward around them so that those around couldn't hear or see them, and so that Rosebud couldn't leave him. _She's screaming,_ Thad said to his mother, shaken and almost panicking. _She seems to be in pain, and she's terrified of me. I—I made her very upset: she saw me kiss Bethany, and it's thrown her off into this._

Ginny shook her head, looking down at Ashley lying in her bed. _Did anyone else see you? You might have to leave her so that she calms down so you can talk to you._

_Bellatrix was there,_ Thad told his mother. _She cursed me._

_All right,_ Ginny said. _I'll let her know that she needs to help Rosebud until I can come._

Thad didn't think it was the best answer, but decided that his mother probably knew best. He stood, collapsing the ward. Rosebud's attention wasn't on him, and her hands were at her throat as if she were trying to stop someone from choking her. She was screaming in pure terror, and it hurt Thad.

* * *

Bellatrix apparated outside of the Riddle Mansion, leaving Elsie and the other girls without notice. She liked disappearing without telling people. Her fury was kindled against Thad, and she'd have to be careful not to Curse him with her intent. She calmed herself, then apparated further down the river, following the path Rosebud had run.

She heard the screams, and hurried toward them. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed two people standing off together, laughing. Recognizing Horatio and Thisbe, she scowled, then Cursed them both, Silencing them. When she let them up, she hissed at them, "Get your children, and leave the Riddle Mansion this instant. If you're still here when I return, you'll be given to the ones who have your brother." Horatio wrapped his arm around Thisbe and apparated into the Riddle Mansion to retrieve their children.

"Thad," she said when she saw him standing still, not sure what to do, "Horatio and Thisbe were wandlessly Cruciating Rosebud: I've sent them to get their children and go home. You should probably go back to the Mansion so the sight of you doesn't disturb Rosebud."

He stared at her in horror, then moved to do her bidding. Rosebud lay on the ground, curled up and sobbing in agony. Bellatrix turned to watch Thad walk away, still in pain from her curse. She was well pleased with herself, but called Rosebud's name.

"Rosebud," she said, coming to the sobbing girl, "let me help you."

"He hurt me!" she shrieked, looking up at her. "And you told him no!"

Bellatrix shook her head. "He wasn't the one hurting you, Rosebud," she explained. "Horatio and Thisbe were here, torturing you. They were the ones who did it. Thad wanted to help you, but he didn't know what Horatio and Thisbe were doing."

Rosebud wept in pain, whispering, "He was with Bethany. He—he's going to leave me, I know it."

"He won't," Bellatrix said flatly. "He just wanted to make sure that Bethany wasn't too upset about her parents going to Azkaban."

"Are you sure?" Rosebud gasped.

Bellatrix nodded carefully. "Let me help you, Rosebud. You need healing from their Curses, I'd imagine."

Rosebud was very worried, but sat up with a gasp of pain and allowed the healing. She sat there, her eyelids drooping. "So tired," she whispered. "I always hurt?"

"It's because of all the Curses you took before," Bellatrix sighed. "It is too much for a body to deal with. When the body hurts, the mind is in agony."

"Mind leaves," Rosebud sighed, bringing a smile out of Bellatrix.

"Not always," Bellatrix said. "But you should be very careful about where you go until you're fully healed. I'll speak to Thad about it."

Rosebud looked alarmed, then nodded, leaning toward Bellatrix, her eyes threatening to close from sleep. "Tell him I'm sorry," she whispered. Pain shot through her as Bellatrix helped her stand. Human touch hurt her, as did too much movement.

Bellatrix apparated Rosebud into the star room, and helped her lie down. "Estella will be coming to see if she can help you any more after you've slept for a while," Bellatrix told her, waving her hand and rearranging the blankets.

"Thank you," mumbled Rosebud sleepily.

The older woman did not reply, as Rosebud was already asleep. She left the room and warded the door so that only she or Estella could get into it, and so that Rosebud could get out of it. She then went to find Thad.

She found Thad talking to Ethan, several of his friends gathered around. Very worried, Ethan looked up at her. "Is Mummy okay?" he asked.

"She's asleep," Bellatrix said. "I was able to heal her somewhat, but she's not doing well. No one will be able to get into her room except Estella and me: I've warded the door."

"Warded? Healed her? From what?" asked James curiously, a slight frown on his face.

Scorpius jabbed James in the ribs and he jumped. "If she wanted you to know, she would tell you," he hissed in his friend's ear.

Bellatrix laughed at them, then became solemn. "I need to speak with you, Thaddeus."

"Fine," James said, standing and leaving. Scorpius shook his head, and he and Teddy followed.

"What is it?" Thad asked Bellatrix, holding Ethan close.

She frowned at him sharply before replying. "Rosebud needs rest, Thaddeus. Your mother will know more than I, but I'm certain that Horatio and Thisbe worstened her condition."

Ethan looked puzzled at Bellatrix's words, and Thad sighed. "All right."

Bellatrix scowled at him. "I told you, boy, that I did not save Rosebud so that you could hurt her," she snapped at Thad. "What has to happen before you learn to conduct yourself properly?"

"You hurt Mummy?" Ethan gasped, pulling away from his father in horror.

"Ye-yes," Thad stammered, looking into the accusing eyes of his son. "I didn't mean to—"

"What did you do to her?" Ethan asked, his eyes filling with tears. "Are you trying to kill my mother?" he shouted at Thad. A satisfied smile touched Bellatrix's lips, and she left the room.

Thad sighed. "No, Ethan," he said. "I—I wanted to comfort Bethany, and your mother saw me. She was very upset, and it has caused her to become ill again."

Ethan glared at his father. "Bethany is not yours," he snapped. "My mum is. If you hurt Mum again..." He looked furiously into his father's eyes, then stormed out of the room, running to his Aunt Brenda.

She cuddled him quietly, knowing that he was very worried about his mother. Dirk looked over at the little boy who had his head on Brenda's shoulder, tears sparkling in his eyelashes. _He's adorable_, the thought went from Dirk to Brenda.

Aurora and Theodore came into the room where Ethan was and looked at him carefully. "Ethan," Aurora said softly, "are you all right?"

"Yes," Ethan replied shortly. "Go away."

"Honest?" Theodore asked.

"Yes," Ethan hissed (P), accidentally slipping into Parseltongue. Dirk and Brenda shared a smile, then looked back at Aurora and Theodore, who were uncomfortably looking at each other.

Aurora sighed. "All right," she said, "but I'm here, you know. Come, Theo. You'd stand around all day if we didn't move you."

He frowned at her, his hair flickering different shades of purple. "You sound like Treachery," he said.

"It's in the blood," giggled the little girl as she left the room. "That's what Daddy says."

Ethan sighed and said, "Auntie, will Mummy ever be all right?"

Brenda looked over at Dirk in alarm. "I hope so, dear child," she said. "She's going to have to rest for a while, I should say, especially until her baby is born."

"Baby?" Ethan asked. "What baby?"

Dirk shook his head at Brenda. They hadn't been aware that Ethan hadn't known about his mother's child. "Your mother is going to have a baby," Brenda told Ethan, a small blush crossing her face. "Just like me." She looked up at Dirk, and he grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

"Oh," Ethan said. "You? You have a baby?"

"Not yet," Brenda told the boy, her ears turning red. "But I will soon. And he'll be your cousin."

Ethan smiled a little, putting his head back on her shoulder. "Are you happy, Auntie?"

Brenda grinned. "Yes, Ethan," she said, "I've been looking forward to it." Ethan was satisfied with Brenda's answers, and eventually fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Shortly after the feast was over, the older ones apparated most of the school children back to school where they were supposed to be. Hogwarts had been on holiday, excusing those children to attend the Lestranges' trial. The others went on home, the Blacks Flooing back to their Unplottable home. Curiously enough, Arianna had escaped angering the boys, and Kitten and Kermeine were becoming good friends.

Ginny arrived at the Riddle Mansion just after midnight, very tired. Tom, Dirk, Brenda, and Thad greeted her: Ethan had been sent on to bed. She hugged Tom and said, "Longest labour ever. I honestly wondered if Ashley's baby wanted to come into our world."

Brenda laughed, and asked, "Was it a boy or girl?"

"Twin boys," Ginny answered triumphantly. "Born just after midnight. "

Dirk caught Brenda's hand in his, the two standing close together. Tom mentioned something to Ginny, and she turned to Thad. "I need to see Rosebud?"

Thad sighed and led his mother away up the stairs. "Bellatrix warded the room so that no one could get in except you and her," he told his mother.

"Not you?" Ginny asked, a frown on her face. Thad shook his head. "What else did she take charge of while she was here?"

"Ha!" Thad said. "With one simple sentence, she chased Teddy, Scorpius, and James out of one of the sitting rooms so that she could speak with me. Silvanus had her sit at the head of the table since you weren't here to take your place. He figured that you'd want her to do it, and Lola wasn't feeling well. Bellatrix left at precisely midnight, making Tony and Terry call her 'CinderBella.'"

Ginny smiled. "Sounds like she had fun. Let me check the wards to see what she did." Drawing her wand, Ginny investigated the wards carefully. "Ouch," she said, realizing that Bellatrix had curse-protected the room as well. "Nasty curses in place in case anyone but she or I broke the ward. I'll go see how Rosebud is doing, then I'll let you in, all right?"

She didn't tell her son that Bellatrix had advised her not to let Thad near Rosebud for the rest of her life or else. She knew that Bellatrix did not mean severe injury: the curse Bellatrix had placed on him could only be released by Bellatrix, and she hadn't released it. Bellatrix wanted to make sure that Thad didn't hurt Rosebud anymore.

Thad agreed finally, and Ginny went into the room. She found Rosebud to be lying on the bed, curled up, her eyes open. "Mum," she whispered upon seeing Ginny. "Thad—" Rosebud closed her eyes as they filled with tears.

"He loves you, Rosebud," Ginny said softly.

"He had Bethany," she wept. "Will he leave me for her? What will I do with my children? Now I now how she felt when I took him from her. Mummy, what shall I do? I hurt so much!"

Ginny came over to her and reached out to take Rosebud's hand. The girl yanked her hand away, looking at Ginny in fright. "I'm sorry," Ginny said. "He won't leave you, Rosebud; Bellatrix and I are going to keep him and Bethany apart. We all know how it's supposed to be, and Thad is sorry for what happened. Would you like me to see if I can heal you anymore?"

Rosebud nodded, sitting up slowly. "It hurts," she gasped, trying not to move too suddenly.

"Did Bellatrix tell you what happened?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Rosebud whispered. "Horatio." Her eyes darkened.

"And Thisbe," Ginny reminded Rosebud. "You cannot forget her."

Scowling as much as she could for the pain she was enduring, Rosebud hissed, "It's not her fault! I told her to go along with him, and she has. I—I didn't know that he would Curse me."

Ginny sighed, carefully checking Rosebud for internal bleeding and broken bones. "Rosebud," she said softly, "I think Thisbe is lost to us now. Her family is going to disown her unless she takes it upon herself to disown them first. She's taking a path that leads to either death, Azkaban, or something like that; and I do not think it will end well."

"Do you think I should have told her to do it?" Rosebud asked worriedly. "It's my fault, whatever happens."

"It's not your fault," Ginny said gently, taking the Extension Charm off of Rosebud. "I believe that she eventually would have done it herself, to save her children. She's very unfortunate: if Tom and I hadn't told Horatio about his true heritage, he might have been different."

"I don't believe it," Rosebud stated flatly. "He was nasty before he knew, Mum."

Ginny shook her head sadly, carefully helping Rosebud to sit up better. "I was a horrible mother to him," she sighed. "I should have been better: I should have—"

"Stop," Rosebud ordered her, gasping in pain at her sudden movement. "There's no use in saying things like that, Mum. I'm sorry about them, I really am. But I'm not sure their present path can be changed unless Bellatrix interferes."

"Oh," Ginny said in surprise, quieting. "Do you want to see Thad? He's waiting outside the door."

Rosebud gasped in horror, and then sighed. "Yes?" she whispered uncomfortably.

Ginny took the girl's hand, looking at her reassuringly. "I'll stay if you want me to," she told the poor girl softly. Rosebud nodded, and Ginny raised a hand, collapsing the ward.

Thad came into the room, an uncomfortable look on his face. Rosebud's eyes filled with tears as she saw him. "Thad," she whispered as Ginny stood, allowing him to go to her side. He sat down next to her on the bed, and sighed.

"I—I'm sorry," he whispered, slipping his arms around her as she leaned against him. Ginny saw the look of agony on her face as he embraced her, knowing that human touch caused her pain.

Rosebud clung to him, her mouth open in a silent moan. She hid her face from him, not wanting him to see her pain. A shudder ran through her, and Ginny motioned to Thad to release Rosebud. He did so, and she lay back on the pillows, her eyes closed, her lips pressed tightly together.

Thad held her hand, watching her face carefully. A frown creased his brow. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Ye-yes," Rosebud whispered without otherwise moving. "I—I just need time to recover. I don't think that I'll be able to take care of Titus and Lanie like we thought. I—I can't even care for Ethan right now." A tear ran down her cheek, and Thad wiped it away as gently as he could, noticing the corner of her mouth twitch as he did so.

"Take care of yourself," Ginny told Rosebud. "The children will be all right: you need to recover. I don't want you going out of this house unless I give you permission."

A sob came from Rosebud and she turned over onto her side, hiding her face. Her sobs hurt Thad, but he didn't know what to say. She sobbed, "I'm trapped. Again. Never free."

Ginny sighed. "Rosebud, you're not trapped. I don't want you to have to return to St. Mungo's, and unless you get better, that's where you're headed." Rosebud's cry of horror hurt Thad, and Ginny added, "We want what's best for you, Rosebud. You need time to heal, and you're not getting that. When you go places, you're hurt. You didn't have enough time to recollect control of your emotions, or for your mind to heal. That time will have to come now, otherwise..." Her voice trailed off.

Rosebud stared at Thad and his mother in terror. "I don't want to go there!" she shrieked. "No! NO! Don't take me there again!"

"We won't," Thad said to her, squeezing her hand. Rosebud gasped in pain and became still again.

"I'm going to be insane," Rosebud wept bitterly. "Thank you, Thad. Thank you, Lestranges."

Ginny motioned for Thad to leave. He stood, looking down at her, sorrow in his eyes. "Rosebud," he told her before leaving, "I never meant to ruin your life."

"He didn't," sobbed Rosebud to Ginny. "They did. Tom, and the Lestranges, and the healers—they did it. I love him, Mum. Will you tell him so?"

"Of course, dear," Ginny replied softly. "I need to put you in a Sleeping Ward. Will you be all right?"

Rosebud looked at her in fright, then said, "Yes. But tell him."

Ginny promised, and put up the ward. Heading out the door, she found Thad leaning against the wall, his teeth clenched together. She put her arms around him without a word, and he hid his face in her shoulder. "I almost wish I was still a little boy," he whispered to his mother. "Will—will she have to go back?"

"If she worsens, she might," Ginny told him truthfully, wondering how Thad became so tall. "She told me to tell you that she loves you, and that her illnesses not your fault."

A tremor ran through Thad, and he choked, "Mum, I've almost killed her myself. Ethan's furious with me, and I don't know what Bellatrix did to Bethany."

"She punished me," came a voice from down the hall. Bethany stood there, her face drawn and pale. She came forward, and spoke to Ginny. "I'm going to get a job," she said. "I want to get my own apartment: I can't stay here, and I won't stay at the Lestrange Mansion."

"Why not?" Thad asked, quickly throwing off his emotion.

Bethany didn't turn from Ginny. "I don't want to be near Horatio and Thisbe. They despise me enough as it is. When they move in, I really don't want to be there.

Ginny nodded and carefully looked at the girl. "Do you need healing too?"

"No," Bethany said. "Grandmother did that, as you know, and if she didn't say I could have healing, then I shouldn't." She smiled bitterly. "She's good with curses: way too good."

Thad said nothing more, and Ginny agreed with Bethany. "Were you asleep?" she asked.

Bethany shook her head. "Couldn't," she said. "I think Grandmother forgot to send me something to eat."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Ginny gasped. "Do go on downstairs and get something, then. Tom, Dirk, and Brenda are still up as well."

Bethany turned to Thad. "Don't feel sorry for me, Thaddeus." She pulled her robe more securely around her. "I'm a Lestrange: I can take care of myself." She flounced off down the stairs without a backward glance.

Thad looked at his mother worriedly, and she shrugged. "It might be better if she pretended that she severely dislikes you," Ginny told him.

"But I don't hate her," Thad protested. "I never wanted to hurt either of them."

"Thad, you can't have the indecision of a Hufflepuff," Ginny snapped before lowering her voice. "Which one of the girls did you marry first? Rosebud, duh. She's yours, not Bethany. Some things can't be helped, and you have to live with that!"

"I do," Thad sighed. "Every day. Good night, Mum."

She hugged him. "I'm sorry that I'm yelling at you. I'm tired, too, and Brenda wants me to see her before she leaves. Good night, Thad." She hurried away down the stairs and Thad went to his room.


	51. Imprisonment and Healing

Rosebud woke up shortly after the Sleeping Ward went down the next morning. She rose carefully and dressed to go downstairs. Her pain was more manageable, she realized, but it was still there. She met Thad at the top of the stairs, and carefully looked at his aura, seeing the worry, sadness, and sorrow there. "Did Mum tell you?" she asked him, slightly frightened at the black in his aura.

"That you love me still?" Thad said softly. "Yes. I don't deserve it, Love."

"Thad," Rosebud sighed, "I told you ages ago that I love you with an unconditional Hufflepuff love that covers everything. It's all right." She stepped forward and shyly put her arms around him. "Start over?" she asked him.

Thad loosely wrapped his arms around her. "Yes," he replied. "I love you, dearest." She smiled slightly, pressing her face against his robe. He hugged her carefully, and she smiled happily, enjoying his embrace.

Someone brushed past them, and Rosebud clung to Thad, losing her balance and nearly falling down. Thad watched Bethany go down the stairs, carrying her little girl. "Thad?" Rosebud asked. He looked down into her worried eyes, then gave her a reassuring smile and gently touched his lips to hers.

Julius and Cheyanne came down the hall together, him holding her hand. "Thad, Rosebud," Julius said with a grin. Cheyanne looked curiously at Thad and Rosebud.

"Jules," she asked, tilting her head, "who are they?"

"This is our brother Thad and his wife Rosebud," answered the ten year old boy.

Cheyanne grinned at Thad. "I know you," she said with a giggle. "You're Ethan's dad."

Thad grinned back at his little sister. "Yup," he agreed. Rosebud was silent, leaning on his shoulder and allowing him to speak for her. "Coming to breakfast?" he asked them.

"Yes," Julius said. "I was waking her up for Mum. She slept in this morning. I guess there was too much excitement last night."

"She went to bed really late," Thad said, leading Rosebud down the stairs. "After one o' clock, probably."

Cheyanne frowned. "That's late. Why'd she do that?"

Rosebud smiled at the little girl. "She was talking to me," she explained.

"And she talked to Dirk and Brenda," Julius added. "Did you know that Brenda's already expecting a baby?"

"You're joking," Thad said to his brother.

Julius laughed. "Seriously," he said. "Mum told me this morning: she learned of it last night."

Rosebud smiled. "What fun they will have," she said softly, almost dreamily, as Thad led her to the table. Several of Ginny's grandchildren had stayed and were sitting around the table when they came up. Kyle smiled at them and grinned at Julius: the two were fairly close in age although they were uncle and nephew.

Joshua, Justice, and Trescian were seated together quietly, watching the goings-on. Silvanus' children tended to be very quiet and observant, as he was. The twins had been severely scolded by their father for instigating a fight between their young cousins Ethan and Jerry. Being older, the two were very careful to keep from doing such things again: as Joshua put it: "They fight anyway. Why should we make them fight?"

Timothy, Kyle's little brother, was sitting between his friend Trescian and his sister Lydia. He greeted Cheyanne and asked, "Where is Ethan? We made sure that those boys didn't hurt him when they went after Theo."

"I think he's still asleep," Thad replied. "I'll go get him—"

"He's in the playroom," Bethany interrupted Thad. Titus looked up at his mother in surprise. It was bad to interrupt!

Thad nodded, seated Rosebud carefully, and hurried away. "Are you going to go with us to take Sarge and Serena to Azkaban?" Bethany asked Rosebud.

Rosebud was shocked at Bethany's use of her parents' first names, but nodded carefully. "I have to," she said.

Ginny walked into the room and grinned at her family. They all greeted her, and she sat down. She looked over at Rosebud and smiled slightly. "Good morning," she told all of them. "I suppose the children will stay here while you're gone, Rosebud, Bethany?"

"Yes," Bethany said. "I don't want them near the dementors."

"Nasty things," Cheyanne spat, and the table erupted in laughter.

Lydia grinned at Cheyanne. "Nasty dementors, or nasty children?"

Cheyanne frowned. "That's not nice."

"'course not," Timothy told Cheyanne. "Lydia's not nice."

"Miffy," Lydia cooed her old nickname for her brother, "no one asked you."

"Hush," Justice told the two sharply, and they became quiet.

Tara shook her head at them, disapproving of their "childish arguments." She, being just eleven the day before, considered herself grown up. Consequently, she drove Kitten and and her cousins crazy.

When Ethan ran on into the room, Timothy grinned. "Ethan," he said, "guess what I found out that makes Jerry furious?"

"Timothy," Thad said warningly, "don't instigate fights."

"I'm not," Timothy protested, then whispered to Ethan, "he hates when you speak Parseltongue around him. He's not a Parselmouth!"

Ethan grinned and nodded. "Wicked," he said.

"Where'd you hear that?" Rosebud asked him.

He looked up at his mother and said, "I heard Dirk, Tony, and Terry saying it. Is that okay?"

Rosebud smiled slightly. "It's better than some of his other expressions," she said, making Julius, Kyle, Joshua, and Justice laugh.

"I've heard those too," Ethan teased his mother. "Would you like to hear those?"

"No thanks," Rosebud giggled. "I too have heard them: I just prefer not to repeat them."

Ginny smiled. "He'll probably clean up his language after Brenda has her baby. I still can't believe those two..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

Thad agreed with his mother. "Possibly," he said.

Tara grinned at the mention of her brothers. "Or not," she added. "My brother will have two children soon, and his hasn't changed."

"He's not as bad as Dirk," Rosebud said, "and Saelia rather makes him be careful in front of Kayme."

The playful conversation went on until Thad stood. "I should be leaving now," he said. "I have to meet the others at the Ministry."

Rosebud rose with him. "I'm coming too."

"Ah," said Thad, just looking at her.

"Your aura is calling me insane," she whispered in his ear. "Make it stop."

He grinned and slipped his arm around her, leading her away. "Sorry," he murmured when they were heading up the stairs. "I guess that Occlumency doesn't work with auras?"

Rosebud looked at him again, then grinned. "Well, now your aura is pulled in close to you, like you're trying to hide it. It kind of...obscures it, I suppose. I think that the light blue in auras means that Occlumency is being used. A lot of your family has it, I've noticed. Thisbe just recently acquired it as well."

Thad raised an eyebrow. "Thisbe? Who would have taught her?"

"I have no idea," Rosebud sighed. "I hope it keeps Thisbe safe, though."

The two quickly dressed, then disapparated with Bethany to the Ministry. They met Alden Philips and several other Aurors who were waiting for them. "We didn't know you were coming," said Teddy to Rosebud. "And where's Bellatrix?"

Bethany lifted her chin and replied, "She is within the Ministry, most likely."

Rosebud smiled and pressed her face against Thad's arm. "I told Thad I had to come," she said.

"Very well," sighed James, "but you'll have to go through Harry for that one. I don't know what he'll say."

They went into the Ministry, finding Bellatrix laughing and skipping, Harry striding after her, a look of irritation on his face. "What happened?" Alden asked.

"She was role-playing in the Death Chamber," Harry spat, visibly upset.

"All that's left's to yell that you've killed Sirius Black," Thad told Bellatrix.

She giggled. "And to have a lousy Unforgivable thrown at me," she said to Harry.

Rosebud frowned. "But we're not in the Atrium," she pointed out, "and all that is behind us. Shall we move on?"

"Shall we move others on?" Bellatrix asked, grinning.

They went off to retrieve Sarge and Serena from the dentention rooms under the courtrooms. They were on their way, with Sarge and Serena shackled between their Auror guards.

Thad had his arm around Rosebud as they stepped into the boats that would take them to the Island of Azkaban. She looked over at Thad, and he held her close, whispering, "This might be hard for you, Rosebud. There is no magic here. No one can do magic on the island, not even wandless magic. Be careful: this place is nasty. Several prisoners from the Second Wizarding War are still here. They just don't up and die for some reason."

Bethany climbed into one of the boats, and her grandmother jumped down into one of them, landing on her backside on the floor of the boat. Laughing to herself, she got up and sat down on one of the benches.

Thad and Rosebud sat in the back of that boat, and the Aurors loaded the Lestranges into a second boat, making sure that they stayed secure. Harry drew his wand and tapped the boat with it, sending the boat quickly forward across the dark, rolling waves.

The Island loomed in the distant, Bellatrix's face growing drawn and pale as they came closer. "Are you sure you'll be all right, Grandmother?" Bethany asked her softly.

"Of course," Bellatrix said coldly, not taking her eyes from the dark Island. "We should have completely destroyed this place when we escaped so many years ago: collapsed it on the head of the three Aurors that dared oppose us."

Rosebud smiled slightly. "Yes," she said softly. "Destroy the Dark Island. It would have been bad to do so at the time. Perhaps, one day, it will be destroyed once and for all. Although I can't see how we could take care of the dementors: nothing makes them go away, except the Patronus Charm."

Bellatrix laughed. "If you tell them you have no soul, they go away," she said.

Bethany turned toward the island they were almost touching. Darkness and a piercing cold radiated from it. An almost inhuman scream rent the air, and Bellatrix shuddered. "Good memories, bad memories," she breathed, pressing her lips together tightly.

The boats stayed on the shore of the Dark Island, and Bellatrix jumped onto the shore easily, standing tall. "I said I'd never go back," she said. "Well, here I am."

"It's your own fault," Rosebud said to her. "You wanted to come."

"So I did," Bellatrix replied proudly. "Come along. There's nothing nasty out here except the sea."

The gates of Azkaban opened wide to receive the Aurors, their friends, and the prisoners. The keeper of Azkaban greeted Harry carefully, and Harry asked him where the dementors were.

"They're not on their rounds right now," replied Westmoreland. "They just went through, so there will be some prisoners yowling right now. They always do that: if you stick around, you can hear that old Umbridge woman scream. It's a riot."

Bellatrix's mouth moved slightly, but she did not smile. One does not simply smile at the gates of Azkaban. Harry nodded. "Where will these two" indicating Sarge and Serena "be staying?"

"Man's up in the East Tower," Westmoreland replied. "Woman's up in the South Tower. Follow me."

Alden walked beside Thad for a moment before saying to him, "On the way over, Harry told us that Rodolphus Lestrange is up in the North Tower. He was wondering if we would head up there."

"I don't know," Thad said. "It depends on how the towers are connected. I never really understood that."

"I think they're connected at the bottom, and that's all," Alden replied. "I was not happy about being on this mission."

Rosebud scowled. "Thad, we need to catch up with them."

Thad nodded, his arm around her carefully. Living without magic was something he could never imagine, and Thad hated the feelings that coursed through him. The only magic that could be felt there was another person's magic, and he stayed close to Rosebud, noticing the others sticking together as well.

Bellatrix seemed unaffected by walking through the corridors of the prison. Holding her head high, she followed the Aurors and their prisoners straight ahead. Bethany kept up with her grandmother, afraid of where she was and what might happen.

Rosebud glanced into some of the dark cells into which light never shone. "Oh," she gasped, upon seeing an emaciated person lying on the floor in a cell.

The person looked up, then cringed into a ball on the floor. "Rosebud, don't look at them," Thad hissed in her ear.

"Thad, they're dying like that," Rosebud whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Don't you feel sorry for them?"

A frown crossed his face as he made her walk on. "Slightly. I didn't want you to come. I was worried that it would affect you badly." She didn't reply, but put her head on his shoulders as a tear ran down her cheek for the person she'd seen.

Other prisoners, fairly new, ran to the front of their cells to see who else was confined to their doom. "Ha ha!" cackled one man. "Lestranges for Azkaban! You like this place, do you?"

Sergillius looked a death glare at him, but the other prisoner didn't stop. "How long are you in?"

"Fifteen years," Rosebud told the man.

Several other prisoners peered out at her, and one woman shrieked, "Mudblood! What's she doing in here?"

"Shut up," said a tired voice from further down the corridor. "If she'll talk to you, ask her something important."

"Now they won't shut up," Westmoreland told Rosebud. "Don't talk to them."

Rosebud glared at him in defiance. "They're human," she hissed at him. "Ask me anything," she said to the prisoner who sounded tired.

Thad frowned in disapproval, and Bellatrix sneered at him. "Never seen such things, Riddle?I don't believe you knew the horrors of Azkaban, did you? Let her speak with them: these can't hurt her."

"What are you doing here?" asked the tired-voiced boy. He looked very young, around Dirk's age.

"We've come to put Sergillius and Serena Lestrange in prison," Rosebud said, standing next to the boy's cell. "They—they tortured and tried to kill me."

The boy grinned in a painful sort of way. "Wicked. I'm in because of _Crucio_ as well," he told her. "I'm—"

"—an Auror troll," Thad said, appearing at Rosebud's side.

Rosebud saw the dark scowl on the boy's face and realized that he must have been the one who attacked Thad. "Thad, you never told me—"

Thad sighed. "Rosebud, I didn't want you to know. I told you not to look."

"Thaddeus!" Harry called down the corridor.

"We'll catch up," Thad called back.

"So you're the famous Rosebud Swensen Riddle," the boy said. "I was one of Dirk Riddle's dorm mates at school. I'm only doing five years here, I think."

Rosebud sighed. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I didn't know that Azkaban was such a horrible place."

He laughed coldly. "Well, don't ever come here," he told her. "If you can help it. It's horrible." Shudders ran through him, and Rosebud stretched out her hand as if she would help him. Thad snatched her hand back from the bars and drew her away from the cell so they couldn't reach each other. "Honestly, Riddle," spat the boy. "As if I could hurt her."

"No," Rosebud protested, pulling away from Thad. "I don't care if he's filthy: Azkaban looks like it needs a few house-elves anyway. And he's hurt. What happened to you?" Rosebud asked the boy.

"Rat bit me," the boy said. "I strangled it to death, but my bite's infected. Every person in the tower shouted _Crucio_ with me as I killed it."

Rosebud nodded. "Let me see." She noticed Thad's dark blue aura, and knew that he wasn't happy with her at all.

The boy thrusted his red, infected, pus-leaking arm under Rosebud's nose. She knew that he expected her to be disgusted, but she carefully took a hold of his wrist and ran her other hand over his arm, allowing her healing power to wash over his arm and run to him.

He gasped in shock and jumped, but didn't pull his arm away. "How—how did you—what happened?" he asked, inspecting his fully healed arm.

"I...sort of have healing powers," Rosebud said. "Is that better?"

"Much better," he said. Catching her by the hand before she and Thad went on, he looked directly into her eyes. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," she whispered, squeezing his hand. She released his hand and hurried off with Thad. Thad's aura was showing unhappiness and slight anger. "Are you angry, Thad?" she asked him.

Thad looked at her, his aura coming close to his body again. "Am I?" he asked her.

Rosebud sighed. "I wanted to help him, Thad," she said. "I could see that he was hurting. He desparately needed that to be healed. It was his wand arm."

"He would have been taken to the Azkaban infirmary," Thad replied.

"Westmoreland isn't that nice," Rosebud said flatly. "The prisoners have dementors to deal with: why rats, and lice, and all that as well? Are we returning evil for evil, Thad?"

Thad sighed and took her hand in his. "It's a hard thing to do," Thad told her softly as they came up to the other group. "But they're being punished, Rosebud." She shook her head, a sad look on her face. "I shouldn't have brought you here," he told his wife quietly.

Rosebud hid her face in his sleeve, and Bellatrix looked over at her with a frown. "Is she okay?" Bellatrix asked Thad.

"Yes," Rosebud said before Thad could reply. She looked up at Bellatrix carefully. "Just...not normal for me. Naivety, you know."

"Of course," Bellatrix said, stepping back as Westmoreland locked the door of Serena's cell. They headed off to the East Tower.

Watching Bellatrix, Rosebud saw when the witch shrank back into the shadows, heading back down the stairs. Without hesitation, Rosebud carefully stepped back from Thad, then turned and followed Bellatrix.

Rosebud caught up with her at the bottom of the tower. "Bellatrix, wait up!" she called.

Bellatrix turned around in astonishment. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. "You should be with the others!"

"So should you," Rosebud replied. "I had to follow you. Where are you going?"

Bellatrix sighed and turned, going on up the North Tower stairs. "To see Rodolphus," she said finally. "He was reincarcerated when you were still in school."

Rosebud caught up with Bellatrix again, walking with her. "I remember," she said softly. "I came to breakfast one morning to find James crowing about his arrest. Cursing a Muggle?"

"Yes," Bellatrix said. "The filthy creature deserved it: it was taunting him, for it had seen him use his wand to do a small spell, like levitation. It deserved the curse, and the curse was no more harmful than the Jelly Legs Curse. But, for their prejudice against us, and our family, and our blood, they convicted him before his trial even began. The trial did not even last half an hour, but he was taken that very day to his cell."

"I—I'm sorry," Rosebud said very quietly. "I'm beginning to understand why Bethany severely dislikes Aurors."

"Ha," spat the woman. "They came and took him right from our home. Right from our home! Potter himself was there, and I fought off several of the Aurors before Rodolphus explained to me what was going on. He went with them willingly, but he never expected that they would try him with such prejudice."

Rosebud sighed, then looked up at Bellatrix carefully. "At least he didn't get Kissed," she said softly.

A look of horror came into Bellatrix's eyes. "Yes," she whispered. "He was spared that. But the second time he escaped from Azkaban, he was very disturbed, and took some time to recover. When he gets out this time..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"When will he be released?" Rosebud asked.

"In exactly one month," Bellatrix replied. "It will have been six years: I haven't seen him since the trial." Rosebud nodded sadly, and Bellatrix softly called, "Rodolphus?"

Silence reigned, and she called again. Finally, a horrible laugh came from someone in one of the cells. "He's dead," cackled the raggedy-looking woman. "They carried him out last month."

"He's alive," Rosebud said. "She's lying."

"How do you know that?" the prisoner spat at Rosebud's feet.

Rosebud grinned at her, a tantalizing look on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bellatrix strode forward and grabbed the woman around the neck, her thumbs across the windpipe. "Tell me where he is, Umbridge," she snarled. "Or I'll make your life more miserable yet." She began to put pressure on the woman's throat.

"No!" shrieked the woman, gasping for breath. She gestured frantically down the dim, cold corridor. "Second—second from the end."

"If you're lying again," Bellatrix hissed a warning into the prisoner's face, then dropped her to the floor of her cell. "Come," Bellatrix told Rosebud as Umbridge knelt on the floor, coughing and choking.

Rosebud was very surprised at the quick way Bellatrix had dealt with the wayward prisoner. It had been clear in Umbridge's aura that she had been lying. She also seemed to hate Bellatrix for some reason. Rosebud supposed that Umbridge wished Bellatrix to be incarcerated in Azkaban as well.

Bellatrix stopped before coming to the cell Umbridge had mentioned. She collected herself carefully, then went to peer into the dim, unlit cell. "Rodolphus?" she whispered into the darkness. "Oh!"

A thin, wasted form lay on the floor, unmoving. "No," Bellatrix whispered, reaching through the bars. "Please don't be dead. Rodolphus, look at me." She sat down by the cell, stretching out her arm to reach his hand. "Rodolphus, I'm here now."

Rosebud teared up as she watched Bellatrix try to get a response from her husband. Desperation was in Bellatrix's aura, and Rosebud hated to see her that way: she had it in her mind that Bellatrix was not supposed to be desparate.

A slight movement came from the figure on the floor, and Bellatrix drew a breath of hope. "I'm here," she whispered softly, a greenish-yellow tinging her aura.

"Bella?" asked the person hoarsely. "No. I can't think that. They'll come." He sighed, cringing away from her.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix whispered brokenly, "it is I: your Bella. Your TrixieBelle! You're not dreaming. I've come to see you."

He looked at her carefully. "The dark things—" he began weakly.

"—will not be coming around until tonight sometime," Bellatrix said. "It's safe for now."

"Bellatrix—" he reached out his hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. She allowed her magic to run over his hands, and he managed a tiny smile. She blinked away unshed tears, refusing to let too many see her weakness. He slowly allowed his magic to wash over her hands, and Bellatrix leaned her head against the bars, her aura turning a soft rose colour.

Rosebud watched them share magic, realizing that Bellatrix was very aware of what her husband was having to put up with in Azkaban. He could not use nor feel magic in the place, and she was allowing him to do so when he would not otherwise be able to.

_She must feel more emotion than I ever thought was possible for her,_ Rosebud thought, and felt ashamed of her thoughts. _I must have listened to James and Vi more than I thought. Of course, Bellatrix would ridicule any who said that she might actually care for Rodolphus._

"How are you doing?" Bellatrix asked him worriedly.

"Badly," he replied hoarsely, still drinking in the feel of her magic and refusing to release her hands. "It's horrible. They always come and take the good things away. I'm sick, you saw—I thought I would die. I wanted to: I thought no one cared, that no one would come."

Bellatrix nodded, looking into his eyes. "I couldn't just come for a visit," she explained softly. "I have to get special permission through the Ministry. But I came today with a group who brought a couple other prisoners in."

"Who? Why?" asked Rodolphus, his eyes more alert.

"Our—our son, Sergillius, and his wife, Serena," Bellatrix said haltingly, not wanting to upset him. "They were guilty of many illegal activities: Veritaserum, torturing, attempted murder." She looked up. "Come here, Rosebud." Rosebud came forward and knelt beside Bellatrix. Rodolphus stared at her, his eyes growing wider. "They've been disowned," Bellatrix said carefully. "They tried to kill this girl by the old ritual. She is Rosebud Swensen Riddle, married to Thaddeus Riddle, one of Estella's sons."

Rodolphus bowed his head in shame. "They should know better, after what we've done," he said.

"Yes," Bellatrix agreed. "However, now that Horatio knows his true heritage, he and his wife are going to come live at the Mansion with me."

Rosebud looked carefully at Bellatrix. "Would he let me heal him?" she asked Bellatrix very quietly so that he couldn't hear her.

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix continued, still holding his hands, "Rosebud has acquired some natural healing abilities, and would heal you as much as she could if you allow it."

He sighed and nodded, releasing one of his wife's hands. Rosebud gently took his hand in hers, letting her healing power flow over it. A cry came from him, and he squeezed her hand tightly, almost desparately. She allowed as much healing power to go into him as she could, leaning exhaustedly against the cell bars.

"Don't exhaust yourself completely," Bellatrix warned her. "We're probably going to have to explain ourselves to the others after this."

"Don't worry," Rosebud breathed, finally able to take her hand from Rodolphus' tight grasp. "I'm fine."

Bellatrix turned back to Rodolphus, still allowing her calm magic to flow over his hands and all around him. "Remember Bethany?" Rodolphus nodded, and Bellatrix added, "She's had two children: Titus, and Melanie."

"Pureblood?" asked Rodolphus.

"Of course," Bellatrix replied proudly. Her face fell. "Sarge and Serena Imperiused her into marrying Thad, who was already married to Rosebud, although Thad and Rosebud were separated. Titus and Melanie are her and Thad's children, but Thad and Bethany aren't together anymore."

Rodolphus was confused, but nodded anyway. Bellatrix sighed deeply. "I—I'm looking forward to your release," she told him. "In four weeks, in thirty days, in one month exactly, I'll be able to come take you home. No more dementors, or cells."

He grimaced. "No Muggles."

"Definitely not," Bellatrix agreed firmly. Cupping his chin in her hands, she leaned forward, her hair obscuring Rosebud's view of them. She murmured something in his ear, and magic crackled between them. She allowed her magic to splash over his face and down his back, comforting him. "I'll see you again," she told him firmly. "I promise I'll return. We waited for the Dark Lord; can you wait for me?"

"I've already done it once," he told her, looking into her dark eyes, "my Bella."

She rose from the floor. "Goodbye. I'll be back," she promised.

His eyes followed her until he could see her no more. Still, he sat, watching the corridor.

* * *

"You shouldn't have run off," Westmoreland snapped at Bellatrix and Rosebud. "It is too easy to get lost in here."

"Me?" Bellatrix asked indignantly. "Get lost in Azkaban? I think not!" She flounced out of the open gates, preparing to leave.

Thad looked at Rosebud, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Thad," she whispered to him. "Rodolphus was sick too, and needed help."

He was surprised. "You saw him?"

"Yes," Rosebud confirmed. "He was very sick, almost dead. I helped him. Is he really getting out of Azkaban soon?"

"In one month," Thad replied, leading Rosebud toward the boats. "Did she tell him?"

Rosebud nodded. "They were so sweet, Thad." His aura flickered in disbelief, and she said no more about what she had seen.

In the boat on the way home, Bellatrix told Thad, "Make sure Rosebud gets rest: she doesn't know the extent of her healing powers and what it takes from her."

Thad nodded, then put his arm around Rosebud, feeding her bits of his magic to strengthen her. She leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Did it tire you out that much?" he asked her softly.

"He wasn't the only one I helped," Rosebud replied. "Rodolphus was very ill as well, and so I healed him."

Thad sighed as the boat moved along. Bellatrix was watching them out of the corner of her eye, knowing that Rosebud badly needed rest. The girl leaned on Thad as he helped her climb out of the boat onto the shore.

Bellatrix disapparated without a word to anyone, and Bethany followed her lead, going to the Riddle Mansion.

* * *

Thad took his wife home, telling his mother to make Rosebud rest. Ginny grinned. "I know," she said. "I can tell that she's tired."

Rosebud smiled and sank down onto the couch. Ethan dashed into the room and climbed up beside her. "Are you okay, Mum?" he asked her, gently taking her hand.

She smiled, putting her arm around him. "Yes, Ethan," she told him. "Your father took very good care of me."

Ethan looked up at his father, then squeezed his mother's hand. "Good," he said. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," she told him. Thad leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I have to go now," he said. "I'll see you later."

"Later," Rosebud agreed. Thad stepped back and disapparated.

Rosebud took a deep breath, and Ginny said, "Come away now, Ethan. Your mother needs to rest."

Her eyes opened quickly, and she protested, "He doesn't have to leave me, Mum. He can if he wants, but it's fine if he stays."

Ginny looked at Ethan for his decision, and the child leaned up to kiss his mother's cheek. "Sleep well," he told her, a small grin on his face. Then he hurried from the room.

Looking to Rosebud, Ginny asked, "Are you going to sleep in here or in your room?"

"Probably my room," Rosebud said. "If I stay awake long enough to get up the stairs." She giggled, and Ginny nodded.

"Here: I'll help you." She offered her hand to Rosebud, helping her to stand. Ginny helped Rosebud up to her room. "If you need anything, let me know," Ginny said. "You know, through the Channel?" She tapped her head with her finger, making Rosebud laugh as she pulled the blanket over herself.

"I will," Rosebud said with a sigh as she lay quietly in the bed. "I'll be glad when this little one is born. I have so many things happening right now."

Ginny nodded understandingly, and turned out the light in the room. "Rest well," she told the girl.

Rosebud breathed deeply, closing her eyes. Ginny left the room silently.


	52. Surprises

That night at supper, Julius was telling Thad of what Nathenius had said of the Welcome Feast at school that year. "They were sitting together, like they usually do, you know," he told Thad. "Brenda wasn't there, but that was to be expected. Marianna, Sisi, and Tirian were all sorted to Slytherin, and the house was in an uproar, thrilled to have them."

"How was the welcome speech?" Rosebud asked. "Was it as bad as usual?"

"You didn't like the welcome speech?" Bethany said in surprise. "Why not?"

Rosebud rolled her eyes. "Because. James always listened to it perfectly so that he could quote it back to us when we disagreed with him."

Julius grinned. "It was fine," he said. "Nathenius told me that the best part happened when the Heads were told to escort the first years to their common rooms. The Hufflepuff Head Boy nodded to the headmaster, but Brenda had not arrived yet. There was a slight awkward silence with everyone staring at the Slytherin house table, and then Dirk and Brenda apparated in together."

Laughter went up from Julius' audience. "Dirk announced her to the entire Hall, then kissed her smack on the lips and disapparated," Julius told them. "The Great Hall rocked with laughter and applause as Brenda sat down, but of course, most of the Gryffindors looked on in disapproval."

"Who cares?" Cheyanne said carelessly.

"Why, Cheyanne, you have Gryffindors in your family," Thad told her. "Don't you care about them?"

Cheyanne sighed. "Yes. But not the rest of those nasty things."

Rosebud burst into giggles. "Gryffindors are things," she said. "Gryffindors are things!" She laughed, leaning against Thad. He slipped his arm around her, wanting to put a Sobering Charm on her. He wasn't sure that it would work, however, so he did not attempt it.

Ethan grinned at his mother. She was happy, and that was all that mattered to him. He'd have to talk to his father about this Gryffindor thing, for he did not know what that meant.

She had seen the happiness in Ethan's aura, and also the confusion, worry, and embarrassment in Thad's aura. Rosebud became quiet, sitting there. She didn't join in on the conversation anymore, but just listened.

After she and Thad had tucked Ethan into bed, Thad went on to see Titus and Melanie before he went to bed. Rosebud went up to their bedroom, sadness in her eyes. Bethany saw her go, and said to her, "Are you all right?"

"No," Rosebud whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Can—can I tell you something?"

"I'll listen if you decide you can trust me," Bethany replied. "Go on."

Rosebud sniffled. "I—I see auras." Bethany's mouth dropped open, and her aura instantly pulled closer to her body. "You're trying to hide yours," Rosebud told her. "It's okay: you don't have to hide from me. I've already seen the pain and tragedy in yours."

Bethany just looked at Rosebud carefully, sorrow running through her as she recalled the tragedies in her life. "That's—that's interesting," Bethany said finally.

"Yes," the pregnant girl replied softly. "I wish I didn't see everything that the auras tell me."

"Like what?" asked Bethany, her curiousity getting the best of her.

Looking down at the floor, Rosebud replied, "Like Thad's. I—I'm a shame to him. He's embarrassed when I speak—sometimes even when I'm just sitting by him. It's—it's getting harder to bear." A tear ran down the poor girl's face and she dashed it away angrily. "I didn't want to shame him. I told him that he didn't have to stay: he doesn't have to keep me."

Bethany stared in shock. "Rosebud, you still love him, don't you?" she gasped.

"Of course," Rosebud sniffled. "That's why I would let him go, if he wanted to leave me."

"No," Bethany said. "If he did that, I'd curse him to kingdom come myself."

Rosebud smiled sadly, and carefully went to her room. She felt tired and ill, and wanted to rest. Lying down after she'd changed her clothes, she closed her eyes to sleep. Thad came in quietly a moment later, a sigh escaping him as he looked toward her. She looked up at him slowly, afraid of what she would see in his face and aura.

His face was compassionate, his eyes watching her tenderly. His aura was a soft rose with a small grey streak through it. Thad quickly changed his clothes, then came to lie down next to Rosebud, slipping his arms around her. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he said softly, "I'm sorry if I acted badly at the table. Your being a Gryffindor—I didn't think you'd find their being called 'things' funny."

She pressed her face against his neck silently, enjoying his warm embrace. His magic crackled and began to run all around her, wild and beautiful. "My darling," he whispered, "will you share your magic with me?"

Thad wanted to feel her healing power again, Rosebud thought, but she was terrified of the connection that it would give them. She was already worried about the intense feelings and emotions she could pick up in Thad through their blood bond. Fright came over her, and she trembled slightly as she placed her hand on Thad's neck, ready to obey his request.

Thad sighed and removed her hand from his neck. "Never mind, Love," he told her. "I know you don't want to."

"But, Thad," Rosebud protested, her eyes filling with tears, "I did! I was going to!"

"I—I feel your hesitation," Thad told her gently, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "Shared magic should be done willingly: it's always better that way. I'm patient: I can wait."

Beginning to cry softly, Rosebud hid her face from him, her pain flaring up again. A small cry came from her as Thad lifted her face with his finger. "It's all right," he said softly. "I'm not angry."

A sob tore from her throat, and Rosebud pulled herself out of his arms. "I—can't!" she sobbed, wrapping her arms around herself. "Thad-y, I need you so much, but—I can't explain myself to you!"

Thad watched her sob for a moment, then reached out and touched her hand. "I'm here for you," he told her gently, "and I'll listen if you want to talk. I'm not worried about your magic, Love: I'm fine with just sharing mine with you."

"I'm sorry," Rosebud choked, squeezing Thad's hand tightly. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"That's all right, dearest," he reassured her. "It's okay. Shhh, darling. I love you very much; always remember that. Yes, Love, we can go to sleep. Do you want me to hold you?"

Rosebud carefully scooted closer to Thad, feeling tinges of pain as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into her hair. "Thank you," she whispered, sitting up slightly and allowing her healing power to touch him gently. She was too exhausted to do much more, but strove to give him a little happiness.

Thad breathed deeply, drinking in the feeling of her magic. It felt rather Dark, which surprised Thad to no end. It made him tingle, and a warm, comfortable feeling surrounded him. "There," she whispered, collapsing back onto the bed beside him. "Is that enough?"

His eyes filled with tears. "You're the most unselfish girl in the world," he told her, caressing her gently. "I love you, my little Blossom. It was more than enough."

There was no reply. She had so exhausted herself that she'd fallen asleep after letting Thad taste her magic. He kissed her lips, sharing his magic with her once more to replenish hers: Rosebud was suffering from magical exhaustion, something she hadn't heard of yet. Thad decided that he would have to tell her about it the next morning, and fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up early in the morning, Thad felt Rosebud's body to be rather cold, and placed a Warming Charm on the blankets. He slipped out of bed and picked up Rosebud's book about auras, for he wanted to understand how she knew what he felt. Thad did not want Rosebud to be upset because of him; Bethany had informed him that Rosebud had it in her mind that she embarrassed her husband. Thad did not want Rosebud to suffer because of him.

Losing himself in the fascinating study of what colour meant what and how big the aura somehow told how friendly the person was, Thad was quiet for a while. Rosebud woke without his knowledge and sat up, looking over at him. She managed a small smile, feeling pain in her body.

Dragging herself out of bed, she carefully walked over to Thad, leaning over him. Pushing his book down, she leaned forward and kissed him good morning. "My Love," he murmured, setting the book aside and pulling her down onto his lap. "You're so beautiful."

Rosebud smiled against his mouth, returning his kisses. "I love you," she told him joyfully. He smiled and caressed her gently. A twinge of pain shot through her, and Rosebud worried a bit.

"Are you okay?" Thad asked in concern when he saw her expression.

"Yes," Rosebud replied with a slight smile. "I'm fine." She accepted his caresses, running her hands through his hair. "I love you," she murmured. He squeezed her, and her squeak of pain was lost in a kiss.

Finally, Thad released her and helped her stand. "I'll go wake Ethan," he told her, giving her a parting kiss.

She watched him go, then sat down on the bed, a tear escaping down her cheek. She dashed it away, struggling to keep her pain under control. Rosebud didn't understand why it was worse this morning, and was frightened to know the reason. Once she was able to hide the fact that she was in pain, Rosebud went downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

James and Jonathan were at the breakfast table, having come home to get married that month. Their fiances, Elsaddia and Sadaysa Malfoy, were having breakfast at their future in-laws' home. They grinned at Rosebud and greeted her happily. "Long time no see," Sadie said.

"Since Potter-Potter's Christmas party," her sister added with a grin.

"And when I came to Malfoy Manor, remember?" Rosebud replied, sitting down between one of the twins and Dirk.

Dirk gave her a quizzical look. "When d'ja go there?" he asked.

"Before taking the children to Diagon Alley," Jonathan told him and the others.

"Ah," Dirk said, turning his attention to his food. With his wife at school, Dirk often came to the Riddle Mansion before heading off to work.

Jonathan put his arm around one of the Malfoy girls and she smiled at him. "You do know," she said to Rosebud, "that we are getting married?"

Rosebud nodded. "I'm not sure which twin is marrying which twin, though," she giggled.

The four grinned, and Jonathan said, "I'm Jonathan, and I'm marrying Elsaddia. James got Sadaysa, and he can have her."

Sadaysa laughed. "Just you wait," she warned him. "Elsie's not so nice sometimes; Mum used to say that she got the worst traits in the whole family."

"Did she really?" said Ginny in amusement. "I was of the opinion that you were the two nicest."

"They are," Rosebud interrupted. "Timothy's horrible, and the other sisters aren't much better. Except Sisi, maybe."

Elsie raised an eyebrow at Rosebud. "What about—Ow! Sadaysa!"

Her sister had reached over and poked her in the ribs. "He doesn't count," she hissed at Elsie. "Not to them!"

Confused looks appeared on the faces of those around them, and Sadaysa sighed. "Scorpius," she said. "We claim him, but the rest of our family doesn't. He was always nice to us, even when we played the most awful pranks on him. But then he met Rose...anyway, I'm glad I fell in love with a pureblood." She winked at James.

"So what's the date?" Dirk asked them.

"Twenty fifth," James answered. "Double wedding." His face broke into a grin, and laughter went up and down the table. "The girls have been working with our mothers in order to plan everything."

"Rarely, they ask our opinion," Jonathan quipped, grinning. The girls shared a secret smile, and Rosebud smiled at them.

Rosebud could see the rose in their auras, and understood the connections that the twins seemed to have with each other. Between James and Jonathan, there seemed to be a special twin bond. It was the same with the girls, and Rosebud was thrilled to see such harmony together. In her mind, the two couples made perfect sense.

"Then," Dirk stated with a grin, "after they're married, we'll have two Jonathan and Elsie couples in the family."

"That's right," Thad said teasingly. "Did you plan that?"

"Nope," Jonathan told his brother. "The girls realised it after our engagements."

Ethan looked over at his mother, who was happily discussing things with the two blondes and the two black-haired people. The boy felt the need to watch out for his mother, and had made a promise to himself that he would never let her be hurt again if he could help it.

Almost at that moment, Bethany turned to Ginny. "Mum, I have to go to an interview this morning; would you watch the little ones for me while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Ginny promised. Bethany smiled gratefully, then rose from the table, hurrying to say goodbye to her son and daughter.

* * *

Bethany came home, very happy with herself. She had found herself the job she had needed in order to support her and her family. The girl was not about to live off of Thad's mother and father: she refused to be that helpless.

When she told Rosebud, the younger girl gave her a hug. "Congratulations," Rosebud said. "I'm sorry that this had to happen."

"Yes, well." Bethany looked down in embarrassment. "Now I can get on with my life. If I'm busy, I won't have to dwell on what's happened."

Rosebud smiled slightly, and Titus hurried into the room, coming to his mother immediately. "Mum, where have you been?" the child demanded. "Lanie's been crying, and wouldn't be quiet."

"She's still little," Bethany explained to her son gently. "Lanie still has things to learn, as do you. Titus" she knelt down to look straight into his eyes "I'm going to be away from home a lot now. I have a job that I have to work in order to help us."

"Like Father?" Titus asked unhappily. "Mum!"

Bethany sighed and drew her child into her arms. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I have to do this: we need the money I can make."

Titus said nothing, but kept his arms around his mother's neck, hiding his face in her dark hair. He was very upset, but he'd already been taught not to fuss at what happened to him. He wanted his mother to stay with him, for he already missed his father. Thad was not paying enough attention to Bethany's son, and the boy was hurting.

When Thad arrived home a few minutes later, he found Rosebud, Bethany, and their children together in the playroom. He watched a moment before announcing himself, and Rosebud stood to give him a hug and kiss.

Bethany looked up at them carefully from kneeling on the floor. "Thad," she began carefully, "I—I got the job that I interviewed for today. They had me start immediately."

"Good for you," he told her, his hand on Ethan's curly hair. Titus was watching them carefully, and Ethan saw the jealousy in his brother's eyes, wondering why he didn't just come to claim a hug from his father.

A smile touched Bethany's lips at Thad's words, and she stood, her son by her side. Rosebud watched them leave together, finally realising what the changes in Titus' aura meant. "Thad," she whispered in his ear, "You need to pay more attention to Titus."

Thad looked at her in astonishment, then called after his younger son, "Titus!" The little boy and his mother stopped and looked back at him. "Come here," Thad said with a slight smile. Titus went to his father, and Thad knelt down, hugging the little one. "I love you," Thad told him.

Titus smiled, hugging his father tightly. "I love you too," he replied. Then he turned and hurried away with his mother.

Rosebud smiled at Thad, and he came over to her, touching his lips to hers. "Thank you for telling me," he said to her.

"I could see it," she sighed. "In his aura." Dizziness came over her, and she swayed, Thad catching her in his arms quickly.

"Are you all right?" he asked her worriedly, looking directly into her eyes.

She nodded. "I—I'm just tired," she whispered, leaning against him and closing her eyes as pain radiated through her. "I think I need to lie down."

Thad took her down the hall and through the living room, where several people were seated. They looked up when Thad and Rosebud went through, but almost immediately looked down again. Thad assisted Rosebud in climbing the stairs and led her into their room, helping her into her nightgown and into bed.

"Thad-y," she whispered, "I want to see James and Vi. And Rose and Scorpius. Please?"

"Of course," he replied, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Perhaps in a couple days?" he said. "I'll let you know when they're coming."

Rosebud closed her eyes, a smile on her face. "Thank you, Thad."

"You're welcome, my little Blossom," he replied.

* * *

A few days later, Scorpius, Rose, James, Vi, and their families came to the Riddle Mansion for dinner. Aurora was thrilled to see Ethan, and the two ran off together to play. Vi took Rosebud by the arm.

"You didn't tell me!" Vi scolded her teasingly. "You should have told me that you were expecting!"

Rosebud smiled slightly, hugging her friend. "I couldn't," she said. "I didn't tell anyone: they just found out. Well, except Bethany. But that was different."

"Congratulations," Rose told Rosebud, giving her a hug. A secret smile played across her face, and she looked over at Scorpius, blushing.

"Not you too!" Vi exclaimed, and Rose nodded, leaning against Scorpius shyly. "Oh, how wonderful!"

Thad put his arm around Rosebud protectively, and she smiled at Vi's excitement. "You'll be the first in your family to have three children, Rose," she told the red-haired girl.

Rose blushed again, and Scorpius wrapped his arm around her. "First of her family," he said. "Timothy and Katie have three children: Lakota, Treachery, and Itare."

"Soon to be four children," Rosebud put in, recalling her conversation with Katie at the Ministry.

Scorpius grinned and nodded in agreement. "See," he said, "I forgot that I'd married a Weasley, and how quickly they multiply." He and Thad laughed together, and Rosebud and Rose grinned. James and Vi seemed uncertain how to react.

"Yes," Rose interrupted the boys' laughter, "and speaking of multiplying Weasleys, one of my just-married cousins is going to be a Father!"

"Which one would that be?" Thad asked her. He didn't make it a priority to keep the Weasley family straight.

"Fred II," Rose replied. "Aunt Samantha's son."

Vi shook her head. "I still can't see how you all keep that straight," she said. "And, you do know, of course, that James' brother has a child?"

Rose stared at her. "Huh?" she asked before amending: "What?"

"My brother Albus," James sighed, looking at his friends. "For those of you who don't know: he has been secretly married for a time, and now the two of them will be parents in a short time. Honestly, we had no idea how to deal with that. It's been nothing but a shame to us. And, because of what he's done, Lily came out recently and told us that she's dating Matteus Arvill."

Thad's mouth dropped open, and Rosebud gasped in amazement. "We really rubbed off on those dorm mates of yours, didn't we, Thad?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I did see them come to the trial together, and I'd wondered what was going on."

James shrugged and shifted Lucille in his arms. "Now you know," he replied.

Rosebud smiled slightly as she watched the two. "'Scuse me," she said, pulling away from Thad. "I'm going to go see if dinner's ready."

Thad nodded, and Rosebud hurried off.

* * *

Bethany stayed with her children once she arrived home from her new job that evening: she didn't want to have to talk to James, Scorpius, and their families until she had to. When Thad looked into the playroom and smiled at her, her heart pounded. Then, she remembered her grandmother's warning and Curse, and scolded herself inwardly. Thad told her that supper was ready, and she acknowledged his words.

After he left the room, Titus turned to his mother, awaiting her instruction: he knew that there were guests in the house. Bethany looked at her son proudly, then cautioned him, "Aurora and Antares are here, Titus. I need you to behave yourself around them: ignore them, if nothing more."

"Yes, Mother," Titus said with a slight smile.

"If I see one spark of Fire, Titus," Bethany told him, "I will not be happy with you. None of it."

Titus agreed and asked, "Why are you so worried, Mum?"

Bethany sighed, watching her baby girl giggle as she rattled a toy. "Because," she replied finally, "I don't want you to hurt Ethan, because it will upset Rosebud. And I don't want to be blamed for sending her back to St. Mungo's."

"Okay," Titus said, satisfied with her answer. "Now I know how to make her scream."

"Titus!" Bethany snapped in exasperation.

Titus grinned as his mother stood. "Jerry could do it better, though."

Bethany looked down at her son, then knelt, looking directly into his eyes. "If you ever do such a thing to her, or let anyone else, I will personally make you wish you'd never heard of a curse before."

Titus' eyes grew wide. "Oh, yes, Mum," he said, staring right into her dark eyes. "I—I won't do anything to her."

"Very good," Bethany said, standing and picking up her little girl. "Come now, and remember what I told you."

* * *

Ethan looked up from laughing with Aurora to watch his brother and sister come into the room. He saw his Aunt Bet walk proudly to the table and seat herself before any of the boys could offer to seat her. Titus joined the other children, a blank look on his face.

Cheyanne leaned over to Titus. "Hey," she said to him, "good thing you're here. I was worried that I'd have to sit with them." She waved her little hand in Ethan and Aurora's direction, making them stare at her in shock. Grinning, she added in a softer voice, "Lucky you're a pureblood."

Titus seemed to smirk slightly, but kept his face clear for the most part. Ginny, Cheyanne's mother, was very embarrassed, her face red. Sadaysa frowned at the wayward four year old. "Cheyanne," she began, "don't you dare say things like that. That's nasty. This is your nephew, and these are your cousins: be nice to them."

The little girl scowled at the young blonde woman. "Why do you care?"

"Aurora and Antares are our niece and nephew," Elsaddia chimed in, drawing Cheyanne's attention. "Ethan is a friend of ours, and we'd like you to behave yourself properly and not shame your mother."

Ethan looked over at Aurora, and she grinned. They were both thinking about the twins' claiming Ethan as a friend. Cheyanne finally nodded, looking over at Bethany. The Lestrange girl met her gaze, then said, "You would do well to listen to them, child."

"I hate big kids," grumbled Cheyanne, turning back to her food.

Ginny shook her head, her face still burning from shame. She was definitely going to have a long talk with her youngest child after supper. Watching the girl speak to the others, Ginny sighed and turned to her meal. Tom looked over at her and tapped her under the table with his foot. She looked up, and he said softly, "Let me speak with her, Ginevra." Ginny frowned, and he added, "I'll tell her what I'd imagine you to tell her." Sighing, Ginny agreed.

James and Vi ate uncomfortably, looking on as Ethan and Aurora talked together, Ethan trying to include Titus. Aurora left the younger boy out of the conversation, and Ethan scolded her for it. Titus looked over at his brother finally, tired of his and Aurora's bickering. "Just talk," he hissed at Ethan and Aurora. "I don't care." Titus turned his attention to his Uncle Dirk, asking him a question.

Thad was holding Rosebud's hand, the girl leaning against her husband carefully, her head aching. Her pain had come back yet again since Cheyanne had made her statement. Rosebud closed her eyes, trying to stop the dizziness that was sweeping through her. It didn't help that seeing auras sometimes gave her a headache.

Rose was watching her friend carefully, sharing worried glances with Scorpius, James, and Vi. Rosebud sat up and began to eat again, but she did not say another word throughout the entire meal.

When they said goodbye, Rose asked her, "Are you all right?"

With a weak smile, Rosebud replied, "I think so. Well, maybe when the little one comes I'll be all right." She put her hand to her forehead tiredly, and sighed, "Oh, I don't know!"

Rose carefully hugged her friend, and Vi joined in, giving a group hug. "Take care of yourself, Rosebud Swensen Riddle," Vi ordered her softly. "You've been through too much to become ill now."

Turning to Thad, the ginger pointed her finger at his nose. "You," she said, "make sure Rosebud doesn't overextend herself. She's very special to a lot of people, and we're not willing to give her up."

Rosebud grinned, inwardly wincing in pain. "I'm not willing to give me up either," she said, and James smiled slightly.

"Well, do be careful," he told her. "And our home is always open to you for any reason."

Thad slipped his arm around Rosebud gently, remembering her flights to James and Vi's home for protection. She nodded and whispered her thanks.

Ethan and Aurora shyly said goodbye, and the two couples left, leaving Ethan with his parents. "Run along," Thad said to him, and the child instantly obeyed. He turned to Rosebud. "Darling, you need to rest."

A tear sparkled in her eye and she blinked it away, unnoticed by her husband. "Yes, Thad," she answered. "Would you help me again? I'm so tired that I might not be able to do it." Without a word, Thad picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their room.

Laying her down on the bed, he helped her quickly change into a soft, warm nightgown. Thad helped her to lie comfortably on the bed, arranging the blankets over her. "I'll be right back," he told her quietly. "I need to make sure that Ethan gets tucked in at his bedtime."

Rosebud didn't reply, lying there silently. She heard the door close, and allowed a gasp of pain to escape her. She could have sworn that she was suffering from a Curse, but no one was around. Rosebud took her pain in silence, only allowing herself a small cry or whimper when she was completely alone. The poor girl did not want anyone to know how she suffered.

* * *

Watching Thad and Ginny talk, Ethan became quite worried about his mother. The boy waited until Ginny had left before approaching his father. "Da?" he asked. "Is Mum okay?"

"Yes," Thad replied, drawing his son into a hug. "She's all right, just tired."

A sigh of relief escaped the child, and he posed another question: "Has Mummy really got a baby?"

Thad was surprised at the question, and finally nodded, a proud smile on his face. "She's going to give you a little brother or sister," he told his son. "We're quite excited for this child."Ethan looked down, seeming sad. "Are you okay, Ethan?" Thad asked.

The boy nodded and very quietly queried, "When—when Mum gets the baby, will I have to go away like Nee-nee did?" Ethan looked down, his fright showing how vulnerable he felt for asking about something that effected him so deeply.

"No, Ethan," said Thad softly, enfolding his son in a hug. "No, no, no. We're keeping you for always, for you're our only Ethan Riddle, and your mother and I love you."

"Will Mummy leave again?" Ethan asked worriedly after hugging his father in relief.

"No," Thad said. "She'll probably have the baby here at home, where I can be sure that she's all right."

Ethan looked into his father's eyes and nodded. "Okay, Da," he said, stepping away from Thad. "Now you can go back to Mummy. Be good to her."

Thad smiled. "I will," he promised, and went back to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Thad met Bethany in the dining room alone, the others not having arrived for breakfast yet. Thad greeted her warmly and seated her at the table, setting a plate before her. She watched him carefully the whole time, thinking of several different things that she needed to discuss with him.

He sat down next to her, and they began to eat in silence. Bethany finally said, "Could you pass the salt, Thad? These eggs need more seasoning."

Without telling her that she could have _accioed_ the salt, Thad passed it willingly. He looked at her carefully, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm—sorry," he told her, "about what happened the night of the trial. I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your grandmother."

"Just what did you mean to do?" Bethany asked coolly.

Thad sighed and looked at her. "To help you," he said. "But it's not my place. I don't even know what is anymore."

"I'm certain that you are to mind your own business," she told him, and he frowned. "But besides that," she continued, "I'm not your responsibility anymore, and you don't have to worry about me. I have a job: I can take care of Titus and Melanie just fine."

"I'm sorry," Thad murmured, and Bethany scowled.

"'Sorry,'" she mimicked. "For what, Thaddeus? For being drawn in by my Imperius under the Imperius? For marrying me? For fathering Titus and Melanie? For not realizing the truth earlier? For taking Rosebud back? What exactly are you sorry for? Everything?"

Thad looked at her sharply, trying to figure out why she was being so obstinate. "Bethany," he said softly, "I never wanted us to end up this way. If you're angry, I understand."

She scowled at him. "Did marrying Rosebud make you soft?" she snapped. "Do you understand any of your people anymore?"

Looking her directly in the eyes, Thad told her, "I'm sorry that I've hurt you so badly. If I had the chance, I'd go back and change what I've done."

"Just because you've renounced your heritage doesn't mean you have to renounce your intelligence," she told him with a grin. He smiled at her, and the two fell into a larger conversation as others began to enter the room.

Before Thad left for work, Bethany told him, "Grandmother asked me to go with her to retrieve Grandfather in a couple weeks." He nodded and disapparated from the Mansion.

Rosebud looked at her, very quiet in her chair. She hadn't said much for the entire time she'd been at the table, but she spoke. "Be careful with him," she told Bethany. "He's very disturbed, and needs probably as much healing as I do."

The ones around Rosebud and Bethany looked at them carefully, but Rosebud added nothing more, and Bethany left for her work.

* * *

Feeling much better, Rosebud played outside with Ethan and Titus, watching them run and play. The two had been getting along much better recently, due to Bethany's cautioned words to her son.

Rosebud sighed, placing her hand over her stomach. She was happy with the way her family was: with Thad, and Ethan, and the unborn child. Thad was very gentle and loving to her, and Ethan always made sure that his mother was all right before he did anything. It was the boy's priority that his mother be well taken care of.

Rosebud called to the two boys as they ran beyond her. "Ethan, Titus, come back!" she called.

Ethan stopped running and called after his brother, but Titus turned back and scowled at him. The brown-haired boy frowned, wondering what he'd done, for he'd only repeated what his mother had told him.

Seeing the irritation in Titus' aura, Rosebud stood carefully and moved toward the boys slowly. "Titus, are you all right?" she asked him, watching his aura.

The boy merely frowned, but his aura exploded red with fury. Titus did not want Ethan to tell him what to do, and wanted to go on down the river further. He hated being held back, but said softly, "Yes, Miss Rosebud."

Ethan stared at Titus when he said that, but Titus didn't show anything. Rosebud put her arm around the younger boy, and he stiffened. "Shall we take a walk down there?" she asked, beckoning to Ethan and motioning to where Titus wanted to go. The dark-haired boy looked up at Rosebud, gratitude in his eyes. Rosebud smiled, and led the boys away.

* * *

Bethany arrived home before Thad, and Titus ran to her, explaining the things that Rosebud had let him do. She hugged him tightly, proudly smiling as he talked. Ethan looked up from sitting with Melanie and Rosebud, quietly watching.

Going over to her little girl, Bethany smiled at her. "Lanie," Bethany whispered to her little girl, picking her up and making her giggle happily, "I love you, Mama's darling." She held the little one for only a couple minutes before setting her back down beside Rosebud and Ethan. Titus followed his mother out of the room.

"Mum," Ethan asked, "are you really going to get another baby? Like her?" He pointed to Melanie, and she reached out, grabbing his finger. He grinned at her, and allowed her to play with his hand.

Rosebud blushed proudly. "Yes," she replied softly. "I'm going to have a baby, Ethan."

The boy sighed, "That's what Daddy said."

"Didn't you believe him?" Rosebud asked, taking Melanie into her arms. Reading Ethan's aura proved to be difficult, for he had it drawn around him tightly. "You don't have to worry about this baby," she reassured him. "Thad and I love you, and we're excited for you to have a little brother or sister to play with. He won't take your place, Ethan; you'll always be very special to me."

Ethan nodded. "Daddy said that too," he told his mother.

Grinning, Rosebud laughed. "Good," she said. "You're very special to me, Ethan, because you were the first, and because I almost lost you. I waited for almost two years after marrying your father before I had you. I had wanted a boy like you for a long time."

Smiling happily, Ethan nodded, then looked up as his father entered the room. Rosebud stood, holding Melanie in her arms. Thad gave Rosebud a kiss, then turned to Melanie, taking her from Rosebud. "Hello, Melanie," he said, and she looked at him with her wide, dark, innocent eyes. "I love you," he told her, and she put her tiny hand on his shoulder, looking back at Rosebud and Ethan.

Rosebud saw grey flash through Thad's aura, but it quickly disappeared. He handed the little girl back to his wife and slipped his arm around Rosebud, pulled her closer and giving her a few loving kisses. "Don't worry, Thad," Rosebud whispered to him as Ethan hurried from the room, his face red. "She's only shy of you becase you're away from her a lot. As she sees you more, she'll be all right."

Thad nodded in understanding and Melanie looked at him curiously. "This is your Da-da," Rosebud told her, a slight smile on her face. "Can you say Da-da?"

Melanie watched Thad, then giggled. "Dada," she said proudly, grabbing his robe in her hand.

"Yes, Melanie," Thad replied softly as she tugged on the front of his robe, "I am. I want you to grow up to be a beautiful woman."

_Just like her mother,_ Rosebud thought, her heart aching a little. Lanie had curly black hair, just like Bethany. The little girl reached up and tugged on Thad's hair, grinning at him.

"Ow," he said, reaching up and stopping her. She then grabbed his ear. "Hey, stop that," he said, laughing. Kissing his daughter's forehead, he murmured, "I love you."

Melanie giggled again, putting her little hand on her father's face. "Dada," she said again. "Da-da-da-da-da-da!"

Jealousy crept into Rosebud's mind, and she struggled to push it away. _No,_ she gasped inwardly, feeling very hurt and angry. She was upset that Thad had such a connection with his daughter, and was jealous for her children. _So this is what Bethany felt,_ Rosebud realized in shame. _No wonder she hated Ethan and didn't want my parents around her home. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm such a bad girl!_

Rosebud bowed her head, tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to push Melanie into Thad's arms and run far away, but she did not want him to know how she felt. She stood there as Thad spoke softly to the baby, not listening to his wife. She didn't know when he straightened up and looked at her in concern, hearing her catch her breath suddenly.

"Rosebud?" he asked softly, watching her carefully. Melanie followed her father's gaze, and turned to look at Rosebud. "Rosebud, Love, are you all right?"

"Yes," she replied, looking blankly up into his eyes.

Thad stepped forward, picking Melanie up and setting her in the playpen. "Are you sure?" he asked, drawing his wife into his arms. "I want to help you, dearest."

Hiding her face in his robe, she dared not speak, for she was afraid she'd burst into tears. Her stupid hormonal emotions! Thad held her close, trying to remember if he'd done anything wrong. _If I had, she wouldn't be standing here,_ he supposed to himself. _She'd be screaming in terror, lying on the floor. What possibly could have happened between earlier and now that upset her? I was only talking to Melanie!_

Melanie cried, "Da!" from her playpen in protest of being put aside, but he didn't turn to her. She began to cry, and Rosebud moved to go to her, trying to pull away from Thad.

"Rosebud," he said, giving her a gentle pull, but not forcing her to stay, "please talk to me. Melanie will be all right in a moment when she realizes that crying won't help."

Rosebud stopped, then turned and looked into Thad's eyes, her own eyes filled with tears. "There's nothing wrong," she whispered. "Please, Thad, let me go to her. I—I need to take care of her."

Thad frowned, still protesting her going. "Listen, Love: if there is something wrong with you, I don't want you to have to take care of Melanie. I'll call Bethany, and she can take care of her own daughter."

Staring at her husband, Rosebud flinched at his last sentence. "Thad," she choked, and hid her face in his robe. How he'd hit upon the very thing that caused her hurt and jealousy, she didn't know, but he held her now, understanding her feelings.

"I love them all the same," Thad reassurred her. "It doesn't change, Rosebud. I haven't paid much attention to Melanie because I really haven't been around her much. I'm sorry that you had to be here: I didn't know it would hurt you."

"I'm not that weak," Rosebud whispered. "It—it just reminded me: Bethany has felt the same way, about Ethan versus her children. I feel horrible, Thad-y. Nasty, mean, horrible."

Thad stroked Rosebud's back gently, ignoring Melanie's quieter cries. "If you both felt that way, it's probably only normal," he told her. "But, Love, don't—" Thad stopped, not sure how to say what he meant.

"If I decide that I want to injure one of the children, seek mental help?" Rosebud asked, looking up with a weak smile on her face.

"Um, yeah," Thad said. "You know, in the nicest sort of way."

Rosebud laughed softly, and Thad's heart jumped in gladness for the sound. "Yes, Thad," she agreed. "I'll go to your mother if I have any trouble."

At that moment, Thad's mother entered the room, and the two looked at each other and laughed. "I don't know what you're laughing at," Ginny said, going to pick up Melanie, who was now quietly watching the adults in the room. "But there's someone here who wants to see you, Thad."

"Who?" Thad asked curiously.

"Bellatrix," Ginny chirped with a mischeivous grin. "She said she owes you a favour."

Thad groaned in dread, and Rosebud giggled. "Bellatrix is fun, Thad," she scolded. "I don't see why you don't get along with her."

Ginny shook her head, then yelped as Melanie shrieked with laughter, pulling Ginny's long hair. "Come along, then," she said to Thad. "You shouldn't keep her waiting."

Thad and Rosebud followed Ginny and Melanie arm-in-arm. When they came to the doorway of the living room, Rosebud pulled her arm away from Thad and stepped a little way away from him. Thad frowned a little, wondering why she was ashamed for Bellatrix to see that.

Upon entering the room, the two of them immediately had Bellatrix's attention. "There you are," she said to Thad. He desperately wondered what he had done to deserve a "favour" from Bellatrix. "No, don't worry," she told him, looking down at her wand in her hand. "I won't hurt you—anymore, that is." She suddenly threw a spell at him, and although Thad jumped, it hit him, making him stagger backward.

Rosebud looked at Bellatrix, well-pleased. "You healed him of his red streaks!" she said happily.

Bellatrix glanced over at Thad, then turned to Rosebud. "His—what?"

"Um," Rosebud said, not knowing what exactly to say. "I can...see auras."

"Yes, you're married to one," Bellatrix said, looking over at Thad.

Rosebud sighed. "No, not _Auror_: _aura_. You know, a sometimes-visible sphere of emotions or feelings that surround a person?" she asked.

"I know what you meant," Bellatrix said, her dark eyes sparkling. "You see them, do you?"

"Yes," Rosebud sighed. "The red streaks mean pain, usually. How did you heal him?"

Bellatrix laughed, something Rosebud hadn't expected. "I didn't heal him," she said. "I reversed the curse I put on him."

Ginny grinned, remembering when she'd come home and found Thad in pain. He hadn't told her, but she'd still known. Bellatrix turned to her and said, "By the way, Estella, you may heal Bethany now if you like."

"You cursed Bethany too?" Thad snapped suddenly as Bellatrix headed for the door to the back yard.

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it, Thaddeus Riddle?" she asked imperially without turning around.

Thad bit his lip and said nothing, but Rosebud hurried after Bellatrix. "Um, Trixie?" Rosebud asked, not knowing what to call the real Bellatrix. "May I ask you something?"

Bellatrix stopped to let Rosebud catch up. "You may, but I'm not under Veritaserum."

Rosebud giggled, then became solemn. "Is Thisbe all right?"

"Yes," replied the woman. "She's getting better at Occlumency, as well." A smile of pride crossed Bellatrix's face. "She may come here in a day or two, but use caution with what you tell her. If you say anything too shocking, she may not be able to hide it from Horatio."

"Are you the one teaching her Occlumency?" Rosebud asked curiously.

"I am the second to teach her," Bellatrix replied easily. "Dirk attempted it at first, but because she does not trust men, it was very difficult for him to teach her anything, especially when he was to try to get into her mind."

Rosebud nodded. "The Riddles are nasty with their Legilimency sometimes," she said. "I haven't had it hard, but Ethan did, and Bethany suffered under it. Gave her an excruciating headache, he did."

Bellatrix snorted. "So I was told," she said. "And she still hid your secret from him. Bethany was always my best student—of Occlumency, that is."

Rosebud smiled. "Thanks," she told Bellatrix. "And can you let Thisbe know that if she wants to visit me she can? I have no problem with it."

"Very well," Bellatrix said, preparing to leave the house.

Estella came into the room, and protested her departure, inviting her to stay for supper. After declining a couple times, Bellatrix finally relented and headed back into the living room.

Estella went upstairs to find Bethany in order to heal her, and Rosebud went to her room to freshen up in time for supper. Thad had told her that his brother Matthew was coming home to Horror House that night from Canada. Matthew was to stay until after the twins' wedding, and Thad was excited to see and talk with his second oldest brother.

* * *

When Matthew arrived that night, his mother Ginny greeted him with a warm hug, blinking back tears. "Welcome home," she told him, smiling. "Come, come. Your old room is ready for you. We're just gathering in for supper, so you're just in time to eat with us."

"All right, Mother," Matthew said. "I'll be right down." Ginny nodded, then turned and went into the dining room.

* * *

Upstairs in their room, Thad was telling Rosebud about his older brother Matthew. "He left home when I was...fourteen? Something like that."

"So do you know him very well?" Rosebud asked.

"Well, I know James and Jon better than I know Matthew and Silvanus," Thad replied with a sigh. "Not that many people really know Silvanus."

Rosebud grinned. "Of course," she said. "Shall we go eat now?" She stood and walked toward the door, then turned to face Thad again. "Coming, Thaddeus?"

Thad grinned, then hurried up to her, slipping his arm around her. "'course," he said, giving her a teasing kiss on the cheek. She leaned away from him, giggling, and the two left their room.

At the top of the stairs, they met Matthew, and Rosebud leaned shyly against Thad, watching the other man carefully. Matthew looked at them and raised an eyebrow. "So this is Rosebud," he said with a smile, holding out his hand to her. "Mother told me about what you've been up to, with upsetting half the wizards in Britain."

"Upset half the wizards in Britain?" Rosebud asked, shaking his hand. "Nope. Just turned them on each other."

Matthew laughed. "You've got a prize in this one, little brother," he told Thad. "And how old is your son now?"

"Ethan will be four in January," Rosebud replied quietly. "Titus will be three in March."

"Oh." Matthew looked a little embarrassed, and Rosebud grinned at him. "And Melanie?"

Thad smiled proudly. "She'll be a year old in April. And of course, Rosebud is expecting again." Rosebud blushed, pressing her face against Thad's arm.

Matthew smiled at them, then looked at Thad. "I want a word with you after dinner. I'll be there after I take my trunk to my room."

"Of course," Thad said, turning to lead Rosebud down the stairs. She turned back to face Matthew.

"Bellatrix is here for dinner," she said to him.

Matthew blinked, light blue layering his aura. "Thank you for telling me," he said quietly, then turned and hurried off.

Thad gave Rosebud an awkward look. "Why did you tell him that?"

"Because he's got a secret," she replied matter-of-factly. "I didn't want him to be more surprised than he had to be. It's very disturbing to walk into a dining room and find Bellatrix Lestrange sitting at the table. I've done that before: it's not nice."

"Rosebud," Thad sighed, shaking his head.

"Thad, please," she said softly, putting her hand on his arm, "it's not insanity, really. It's his aura: I can see that easily. His secret had something to do with me or someone like me. When he looked at me, his—his aura turned rose."

"What does that mean?" Thad asked with a frown.

Rosebud looked uncomfortable. "Um, it usually means love," she said. "I think I reminded him of someone he knows."

Thad took a deep breath. "Okay," he said. "And did my aura really say that I thought you were crazy?"

"I wasn't looking at your aura," sighed Rosebud. "Come now: we should make sure that Ethan has gone to the table."

Putting his arm around Rosebud, Thad helped her down the stairs and led her into the dining room. Ethan looked up at his parents from between Tara and Madelyn, giving his mother a grin.

Rosebud smiled at him, then sat down beside Brenda, whom Dirk had brought to Horror House that night. "Hello," she said to Brenda.

"Hey," Brenda sighed tiredly, then grinned. "Been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Only two weeks," Dirk said, slipping his arm around Brenda and looking at her teasingly.

She grinned back at him, but stopped his playfulness with a simple thought through their bond: _Quit playing around in front of them, Dirk. And I'm sure the parents would appreciate your using restraint._

Turning to Rosebud, Brenda began to say something, but noticed the girl looking down toward the head of the table, where Estella and Bellatrix were speaking in low tones. "Rosebud," Brenda sang with a giggle, "earth to Rosebud! Earth to Rosebud just now! Just now—"

Dirk rolled his eyes and sighed. Brenda giggled again, and Rosebud gave her a strange look. "Are you insane?" Rosebud asked her.

The two girls burst out giggling, and Thad and Dirk shook their heads. "No, really," Brenda said, "why were you staring at them?"

"She was watching you," Rosebud replied softly. "She's—I don't know if I should tell you."

"Rosebud, we're Slytherins, and that doesn't make any sense to us," Dirk said. "Just come on. Give us the gossip."

Rosebud fixed him with a glare. "I don't gossip," she spat. "I leave that to Vi." Thad's mouth dropped open in shock and he snickered. "She...doesn't like to see couples together," Rosebud finally explained. "I think it reminds her of Rodolphus in Azkaban. They were just so—" Rosebud shook her head wordlessly.

Dirk raised an eyebrow. "She's not that way," he stated flatly.

"I can see her aura," Rosebud hissed at him. "I saw it when she visited Rodolphus in Azkaban. I know what I'm talking about. She may hide her thoughts, but her feelings are sometimes visible when they're very strong. Especially when she first feels something. She quells it immediately, and I find it amazing that she keeps such a tight rein over her emotions."

"Okay," Dirk relented. "I believe you."

A strange colour entered his aura, and Rosebud frowned slightly. "Do you really?" she asked.

_Auras,_ Brenda sighed to Dirk. _She can see auras. Now what do you say to her?_

"I'm trying to believe you," Dirk sighed. "I've just never seen any kind, caring abilities in Bellatrix."

"Enough about that," Thad said, glancing down the table at his mother and Bellatrix. "This is not something I'd want her to hear us talk about."

The other three agreed, and Dirk turned to Matthew, beginning to ask his older brother what was happening in his life. Rosebud looked on and listened, waiting for Matthew to tell what he was hiding, but he did not tell.

* * *

Brenda cornered Rosebud in the nursery, where the older girl was watching Lanie carefully. "Rosebud," she began, a grin on her face.

"Yes?" asked Rosebud carefully.

"I need a favour from you," Brenda said, a blush stealing across her face. "I—I'm going to have a baby, and I was wondering if you had any advice to give."

Rosebud clasped her hands together in excitement. "Oh, congratulations!" she said. "I'm so happy for you! Dirk knows, of course."

The eighteen-year-old girl laughed. "As if I could hide such a secret from him," Brenda replied. "He was thrilled and horrified when I told him. Dirk didn't know what to think about my news." She grinned, pure joy in her expression.

"Oh, yes," Rosebud answered with a knowing look. "It's a responsibility, but a very rewarding one."

Brenda nodded. "So," she continued, "do you have any advice for an inexperienced mother-to-be?"

Rosebud giggled and leaned forward to whisper in Brenda's ear, "Avoid the Lestranges."

* * *

Matthew and Thad were talking in one of the sitting rooms in the Riddle Mansion, a stern, worried look on Matthew's face. "I don't know what to tell Father and Mum," Matthew sighed. "I've met the most wonderful woman ever: Shauna Darcy. But our parents won't like her: well, at least, Father won't."

"Is she a Mudblood?" Thad asked with a frown.

The older boy took a deep breath. "She's a Muggle, Thad. And I want to marry her."

Thad stared at his brother in shock. "Do you have any idea what Father would say about this?"

"More than an idea," Matthew replied. "I know what happened to you: Arianna informed me. I wanted to know if you know how to break the news to our parents."

"Go to Mum," Thad said immediately. "Father will take it better if he hears it from her. Mum will be more understanding: she was with Rosebud. She would not go against Father, but she agreed with our union."

Matthew agreed. "All right. Thank you, Thad."

"Best of luck," Thad said. "And beware of Father: he tried _Crucio,_ you know."

"Of course." Matthew left the room quietly, and Thad shook his head in disbelief.


End file.
